


TOPIC: KATSUKI YUURI

by Floater1010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, As in Like Probably at the End?, At least Probably Not Until Some Chapters Away, Attempt at Humor, Everyone Loves Katsuki Yuuri, Everyone Loves Social Media, Feel-good, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Yuuri POV, Phichit Chulanont Loves Social Media, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Social Media, Social Media Expert Phichit Chulanont, Time Travel, Words Words, bad words, basically everyone - Freeform, curse words, will add more as story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 229,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floater1010/pseuds/Floater1010
Summary: “Okay.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. He then looked at Phichit, “I was a figure skater for Japan but I retired about 18 years ago and currently, I work as a coach and choreographer with my partner. I skated under the name Katsuki Yuuri. I am, as of now in my mind at least, 47 years old.”Phichit stared blankly at Yuuri. His twenty-year-old (soon to be twenty-one-year-old) son had just mentioned 'retirement' and 'years ago' in one sentence. He even added 47 somewhere in there.“Huh...”“Phichit?”“Huh?”“Err... I did tell you I have no explanation for this.”“Ahh...”Silence.“Do you need water, Phichit?”“No. I'll choke.”“Err...”“Yuuri...”“Yes?”“My poor beautiful smol son...” And then, Phichit wailed.After an accident at the Free Skating warm-ups in Skate Canada for Season 2014 - 2015, Yuuri Katsuki changed. Everyone is in for a ride and Phichit is only eager to stoke the fire.P.SThis is my first time writing a fanfiction. Please be kind to me! This is all just for fun while waiting for updates from the original anime series. Don't take this seriously.





	1. The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This is a fanfiction where the author plays absolute favoritism. The subject of author's favoritism is a cin/sinnamon roll called Katsuki Yuuri. Author will do everything and anything for her baby to have all the good things in this universe. Be warned. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** This work is a mere fanfiction for "Yuri!!! On Ice". I claim no rights over the characters. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this fanfiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (I just want to write and satisfy my hunger for this anime, okay?)

 

**NOVEMBER 4, 2014**

 

Phichit was worried.

 

He peeked over the book he was pretending to read as he watched his roommate, Yuuri Katsuki, wash the dishes at the sink. He was humming a particularly sad melody and once in a while, he'd stop washing and simply stare outside the window. His back was to Phichit but even without seeing his face, Phichit could feel the sadness that was eminating from his roommate.

 

Phichit cleared his throat loudly. When he'd do that, Yuuri would resume washing the dishes... It was a cycle that had been going on for about... _close to an hour now_. How could washing a few utensils even take more than 10 minutes with only two people in the apartment?

 

Phichit was worried.

 

Yuuri was the type of person who kept to himself and tried to be as quiet as a mouse. Heck, maybe a mouse was noisier that Yuuri even was. If you didn't know someone else was living here, you'd assume that only Phichit was having full reign of the space. There were very few indications of Yuuri's existence in the living room. Most of his things were neatly organized in his room.

 

That was not the point as of now, though. It was the fact that Yuuri was never this... forlorn. Sure, he was that student walking in the campus with his head down. He was that guy who made it a habit of hiding himself behind surgical masks, beanies, and thick coats sizes too big. He was that skater who competed but vehemently wanted to shy away from being watched. BUT Yuuri was _never_ like this! He was oozing with absolute _misery_ as days passed. He was wearing it like one of those hideous oversized coats of his! And Phichit didn't know what to do.

 

Phichit was worried.

 

Yuuri had been like this for a few days now and an important competition was coming soon that could decide if he was to join the Grand Prix Finals or not.

 

Phichit turned his eyes down to the book he was pretending to read. He didn't even really know what the book was about. He thought hard when this all started.

 

Urgh...

 

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly when Yuuri started acting so oddly. What he didn't know was _why._

 

 

 

**OCTOBER 26, 2014 [SKATE CANADA – Free Skating]**

 

Phichit made sure that his snacks were laid plenty on the coffee table as he tried to spot someone on the screen of his livestream. His roommate and rinkmate since July, Yuuri Katsuki of Japan, was a competitor for the Grand Prix and, after coming in third after the short program, had a really good chance of medaling for his first qualifier this season. And Phichit, having been living with the guy for a while now, of course wanted to see him win this. Or at least medal in the competition.

 

Yuuri was nice and gentle, if socially awkward and timid. He didn't mind that he had to cook most of the time because Phichit was useless in the kitchen. He even offered to cook and wash the dishes while Phichit was in-charge of cleaning the apartment, excluding Yuuri's room. He was also very helpful in getting Phichit settled in Detroit, especially in getting around the neighborhood and university campus. In addition to that, Yuuri helped Phichit a lot in working on his step sequences and spins. He was like Ciao Ciao's assistant coach when it came to Phichit.

 

Admittedly, at first, Yuuri was a total snob. Or at least, that was Phichit's first impression. After the initial introduction and greeting, Yuuri had shut himself inside his room for the rest of the day, only emerging that same night as he peeked out his door. When he saw Phichit looking, Yuuri snapped his door shut and didn't come out for a few minutes. Phichit was totally floored from the cold reception. Being in a foreign country on his own, Phichit was nervous, insecure, and in need of a friend. He was hoping to be best friends with his roommate at the very least.

 

As if fate heard his lament minutes into it, Yuuri hesitantly came out of his room. Phichit pretended he didn't notice, not wanting to be a nuisance of himself any more that he thought he was already. Then Yuuri surprised him with a soft, slightly shaky voice asking if he'd like to grab dinner with him.

 

Phichit almost cried. Okay, he was slightly teary-eyed. He turned to Yuuri and nodded enthusiastically. Yuuri seemed to have noticed how he had made Phichit feel and ever since then, Yuuri had been trying hard to be more open to and accommodating of Phichit. It didn't take long for Phichit to realize that his roommate was neither snobbish nor unwelcoming. The boy who was less than three years older than him was just _awkward as fuck_. He was painfully shy and unsure of himself. Phichit was completely taken by the adorable boy hiding behind the already hiding form (if you knew what he meant).

 

Phichit knew that this roommate of his was now his son to protect. It didn't help that underneath that garbage he called clothes, Yuuri was _beautiful:_ dark brown eyes that, just under the right lighting, could look like melted chocolate; warm, enticing, alluring, mouthwatering. It's a common color in Asia, but there was something different with how Yuuri's eyes glistened when excited or glowed when teasing. Phichit often had to look closer to see if Yuuri's eyes had changed color.

 

He had jet black hair that if left unfixed could create a painting of some erotic scenario in anyone lucky enough to see him without those fucking hoodies and beanies. His skin was so fair and soft that licking it all day didn't seem to be a bad idea. Pink lips that when he had just finished drinking water could turn so red and inviting. Yuuri also had the body of a danseur; muscles that weren't bulky but weren't so small as well – just right to feel absolutely in heaven. His frame was basically almost feminine and he had all the curves a woman could wish for. Don't get him started with that gorgeous butt. Nope. Not even Nikiforov could rival that. Not even _Giacometti_. Also, in spite of his rather slim body, _Yuuri had a motherfucking set of abs!_ No, Phichit was absolutely not going to think back on that day that he accidentally saw those abs. Nope.

 

See, the point here was that Yuuri was a catch. Yuuri was someone that could enslave all sorts of people – which was both good and bad. If Yuuri was unfortunate enough, he could attract the attention of some dangerous fuckers out there and that's the only reason Phichit was not making any comment about how Yuuri dressed himself. Which was a shame, really. He had a collection of Yuuri materials that his fans would pay so much money for. BUT! Okay, the thing was, Yuuri was his son and he was someone Phichit tasked himself to protect. End of story.

 

Or maybe not. Those materials... He really wanted to show them to the world. Fine. The real reason he was not yet uploading those was because Yuuri would hide in his room for the rest of his life if he did so. But then... Yuuri was not active on social media... Hmmnn... choices, choices... And it wasn't like Phichit hadn't been posting certain photos of Yuuri already...

 

Phichit turned his attention (finally!) back to the livestream. He almost cheered when he finally spotted Yuuri who was gliding around the ice practicing his step sequences. His nerves were clear but he was so far looking calmer and calmer as he continued re-acquainting himself to the ice. The warm-up was about to finish and the final stage would be starting in a few minutes.

 

Phichit reached out for his tall glass of orange juice (just joking, it was soda. Not that anybody would know). The announcers were talking but Phichit ignored them since they were just making a rundown of the short program results and the skaters' career stats anyway. He took a long sip from his swirly straw and almost choked when he saw Georgi Popovich, the skater from Russia, who was for some reason crying and making dramatic step sequences on the ice, furiously launched to a quadruple salchow. It happened so fast, Phichit couldn't even be bothered to truly choke as he let the juice (soda) dribble messily down his throat (both internally and externally). Who had the time to choke when just after landing, Georgie fucking Popovich just collided with his son who was minding his own business with his beautiful step sequences?! That fucker!!!

 

Both Yuuri and Georgi were thrown in different directions as gasps and screams could be heard around the arena. Phichit was sure that Georgi's blade had cut Yuuri somewhere based on the flashing of the blade. Horrified, Phichit almost planted his face against the screen, trying to get as near as possible to Yuuri to examine his condition. His son was not moving at all. He seemed to be totally knocked out and there was reddish tint on the ice near his head. Upon seeing it, Phichit's heart rate started beating fast.

 

Oh god... His son might have just died. Oh god, oh god, oh god... Phichit frantically tried to call Ciao Ciao before changing his mind. Their coach would obviously be busy tearing out his hair in fear.

 

Georgi almost immediately sat up and turned to see where the person he collided with was. The horror on his face was apparent when he saw Yuuri sprawled face down on the ice - immobile. He gingerly stood up and tried to skate towards the other skater. Medic began to skate towards the fallen skater. About three of them surrounded Yuuri as they checked his condition, all the while trying to rouse him from unconsciousness.

 

The livestream continued and the announcers were talking about something but Phichit was not listening. His eyes were focused on the back of a medic in place of Yuuri's unseen face. He could only see his legs from the angle the camera was taking. Georgi was taken away from the ice by other staff members to be checked some moments ago. He was not allowed to get close to his competitor.

 

And then, like a ray of light, Phichit saw Yuuri's legs move slowly at first. Then he slowly sat up and cheers could be heard all over the arena. The announcers were exclaiming frantically and, Phichit, poor Phichit, started screaming and crying in relief.

 

Finally, Yuuri's face was visible again. The personnel tried to help him up which he accepted but he visibly refused to be taken out of the ice by stretcher. Yuuri shakily skated towards the entrance where Ciao Ciao was waiting worriedly for him. The camera finally got a good angle of his face and Phichit gasped in horror.

 

Yuuri looked completely dazed and pale. Blood was gushing down his cheek, the red vivid against his fair skin. There was also blood on his chin and trickles of red were flowing down his throat. A bruise was forming on his other cheek. His son's beautiful face!!!

 

Yuuri's facial expression though... He was curiously blank.

 

Phichit started worrying again. That couldn't be normal. That couldn't be a good sign, right? He noticed how automatic and jerky Yuuri's movement seemed to be. Did he break a rib or something? He was not wincing or anything, though.

 

The livestream suddenly went to commercial and minutes later, ISU officials announced thirty minutes of postponement to get both skaters patched up and for decisions to be made. For Phichit, that was the most nerve-wracking 30 minutes of his life as of yet. He spent it gnawing on his fingernails (which he hadn't done since he was 15) and pacing around the living room muttering to himself that he couldn't decide who to blame: Georgi or Ciao Ciao. Why Ciao Ciao? Because he didn't allow Phichit to go with Yuuri to the competition. If he did, Phichit wouldn't be here deciding who to blame and he wouldn't be gnawing on his nails because he would be too busy watching over Yuuri making sure that he was indeed alright. But no! Here he was about to stub his fingernails and about to look for someone to punch in the apartment building.

 

When the broadcast finally started again, Phichit was relieved to see that Yuuri was well treated by the medic. He was now sporting a bandaged head, gauze – dressed chin, and a bandaged left hand. Way to ruin the costume...

 

Georgi, on the other hand, looked fine. There were no signs of injury except for a lightly bandaged right hand. Huh. Yuuri got the worst hit then.

 

Apparently, Yuuri decided to compete. Although advised against it by the medic, Yuuri was determined to finish the competition even as he looked so dazed.

 

Phichit got even more anxious.

 

BUT...

 

That moment marked the change in Yuuri Katsuki. In spite of the injuries and with a surely pounding head as he skated his routine, his performance level only got more beautiful and his jumps, although sometimes shaky plus a hand down on one jump, were a little better than usual. His facial expression was dreamy. Phichit was sure that at this point, Yuuri was half unconscious. But then, it seemed like an injured Yuuri was better than an anxious Yuuri at this stage of events.

 

Phichit let out a deep sigh of relief.

 

 

 

That day, Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's Ace, placed second in Skate Canada.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

In case anyone was wondering, Yuuri is in a kind of blank mental state and will be for a few days because let's just say his going back to the past had been triggered by a slam of the head on ice. Not only are his memories shifting between past, present, and future but he's also physically unwell. His mind is adjusting itself to accommodate the changes that are happening within himself with a pounding head pffft. As he skates his routine for the Free Skate, he is basically running on muscle memory.

 **The Collision:** If you haven't realized it yet, this is inspired by an incident between Yuzuru Hanyu and China's Yan Han back in season 2014 – 2015. Yuzuru Hanyu overall placed second in the competition (he was first following the incident, I think that was for the Short Program) (also, did you see how he cried in the Kiss  &; Cry? T.T No hate for Yan Han, though). I wanted to give Yuuri gold, but since he was on third after the short program, and given the situation, even in fanfiction, I think that's a bit of a reach. The choice between silver and bronze is finally decided by my goal of babying Yuuri in this story lol. Yuuri has to settle for silver just like Yuzuru.


	2. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This is a fanfiction where the author plays absolute favoritism. The subject of author's favoritism is a cin/sinnamon roll called Katsuki Yuuri. Author will do everything and anything for her baby to have all the good things in this universe. Be warned.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** This work is a mere fanfiction for "Yuri!!! On Ice". I claim no rights over the characters. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this fanfiction is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. (I just want to write and satisfy my hunger for this anime, okay?)

 

 

**OCTOBER 28, 2014**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri is stretched out on the couch. One arm over his eyes and his other arm, the one with a bandaged hand, lays over his stomach. He's still wearing his travel clothes and a part of his luggage can be seen at the edge of the picture. His head is still bandaged up and his chin is covered with gauze. Outside the window behind the couch, the sun is setting and the sky is aglow.]

 **phichit+chu** My smol son simply said hello then dropped on the couch just like that. Injured and exhausted. Better cook him something. On second thought, delivery is probably better. **+katsuki_yuuri C.Cialdini** **#mysmolson #cookisinjured #silvermedalist #skatecanada #restmybeautifulson #ciaociaoyourfault #shouldhavebroughtmealong #willtakecareofhimjapan #donchaworryjapan**  

 

Liked by **margaritsku** and **541 others**

**View all 872 comments**

**Katsukatsuyuu** Yuuri congratulations and hoping for your speedy recovery!

 **Ballerinawannabe** good job yuuri! Rest well and speedy recovery  <3

 **yuri_plisetsky** I'll “take care” of **georgi-pP** for you **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **YuuriStan_01** My future husband **+katsuki_ yuuri**! Get well soon!  <3 <3 <3

 **勇** **幸奈** どうぞ　ごじあい　くださいませ

 **hamstergrenade** hamsters to the cuddle! (◕‿◕✿)

 **minami_ken** **+katsuki_ yuuri** please be OK! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 **ham_hamsters** we cuddle with you **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **YuukunYuu143** 早期回復を 祈っています。 **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **skate_fam.exe.** that was one nasty collision. thought my heart stopped beating

 **georgi-pP** I sincerely apologize **+katsuki_ yuuri** I truly regret it.

 **dandeliondance**   **+katsuki_ yuuri** you did well even with all the injuries. Congratulations!

 **phichit+chu** **georgi-pP** yuuri is still asleep but he's going to be ok (｡◕‿‿◕｡) 

 **gyouzakid** thank you for caring for him **phichit+chu**

 **Nihonjin020670** すばらしい！

 **phichit+chu** **gyouzakid** he takes care of me most days ^̮^

 **futurekatsu** ಥ_ಥ get well soon **+katsuki_ yuuri** ಥ_ಥ

 

 

  

That night, Yuuri woke up and absent – mindedly ate whatever Phichit offered him. He was still not talking and his eyes were so blank, it almost creeped Phichit out. After dinner, he simply stood up from the table and walked quietly to his room. Minutes later, Phichit figured that Yuuri went back to sleep.

 

Worried that his friend was accidentally making his injuries worse, he carefully went to Yuuri's door and carefully turned the door knob. Thankfully, Yuuri, in his current state, did not lock the door. Most of the time, he locked it before sleeping. Phichit peeked inside and found that Yuuri did not bother to change out of his clothes. He merely shrugged off his coat before laying on the bed carefully to a more comfortable and injury-safe position. He was already asleep.

 

Since Yuuri was laying on his blanket, Phichit quietly hurried to his own room to get a spare blanket that he carefully covered Yuuri with when he got back. Yuuri did not budge. If it weren't for the breathing that Phichit could hear, he would have panicked already.

 

He noticed the Viktor Nikiforov posters on Yuuri's walls. He'd seen those posters several times in the past and Phichit smirked humorlessly to himself and muttered, “The things my son goes through for you... You better notice him.”

 

Looking back to Yuuri and deeming it unsafe to leave him unattended, Phichit decided that he would sleep tonight in Yuuri's room. Leaving the dishes on the table and simply checking for the doors, Phichit went over his nightly routines before dragging his mattress to Yuuri's room. He then brought in his pillows and blanket before rechecking the doors again and finally settling down on his makeshift bed on Yuuri's floor.

 

Phichit was such a worry-wart. And a good friend, if he could say so himself.

 

 

 

  **OCTOBER 29, 2014**

  

Phichit was rudely awakened by a loud gasp and a thud. Phichit blinked and blinked before remembering the situation. He hastily sat up and turned towards Yuuri's bed, only to be met by a face stretched in frozen horror. Thinking that he surprised his friend, Phichit grinned at him.

 

“Good morning, Yuuri! Hope you are feeling better!” A second or two of complete silence and lack of reaction. And then, a scream filled the entire apartment, a scream that Phichit to this day had only ever heard from horror movies. “Yuuri! Wait, calm down! It's me Phichit!” The scream continued and had even hit a higher decibel and at the back of Phichit's mind, a thought came to him asking if Yuuri had swallowed a whistle while away to Canada. “Yuuri!!! Stop, please! It's too early and I'm sorry, okay?! I know I shouldn't have slept here, but I was worried! You were totally out of it last night!”

 

The screaming finally stopped.

 

“P – Phichit?” came Yuuri's shaky hesitant voice in the suddenly silent room.

 

“Uh... Yeah? It's me.”

 

" _Phichit_?!”

 

“Err... Uhm, yeah? Phichit Chulanont at your service?”

 

“P-P-Phichit! Phichit! Why do you look _so young_?!”

 

Phichit's entire being froze. No, he didn't just hear that. Was Yuuri actually implying that he normally looked old? That coming from Yuuri? His adorable baby son? His cinnamon roll of a roommate? No. Just no.

 

“Yuuri! How could you?! I'm only 18! I'm not supposed to 'look young'! I _am_ young!” Phichit would forever remember this valiant attempt of Yuuri to stop himself from screeching again. He literally heard a scream being swallowed down Yuuri's throat as he frantically glanced around the inside of his room. His body language did continue to scream though and it expressed nothing but the panicky indecision between diving back down deep under his blanket never to emerge again, and bolting out of the room and run in manic distress in the streets. His courageous baby... “Yuuri? Are you okay?” Phichit, in his worry, reached out a hand to touch Yuuri's forehead but his friend scooted back so suddenly that his back slammed against the wall. “Y – Yuuri?”

 

“ごめん! ごめんなさい! I – I'm sorry!” Yuuri was shaking his head left and right. “P – Phichit! What year is it?!”

 

Phichit frowned in concern but chose to answer timidly, “2014.”

 

“2014?! A – Are you joking?!”

 

Phichit couldn't find it in himself to respond as Yuuri was now obviously internallly panicking – gasping and muttering under his breath. He stayed quiet for a few minutes deciding what to do. Yuuri was beyond weird today. Why was he even asking about the year? He had to tell Ciao Ciao to bring Yuuri to the hospital to be checked. Yuuri might have had hit his head harder that the medic thought, enough that his memories were a bit faulty, to say the least.

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit called soft to avoid making things worse. Yuuri didn't hear him so Phichit tried again. It took three more times before Yuuri finally looked at him. There were tears forming in his eyes. “Yuuri, listen. I honestly don't know what I can do to help you but let's start from Skate Canada, okay?” Yuuri's nod was almost imperceptible but Phichit saw it and took it as a good sign. “You were in a collision accident during the warm-up for the free skate with another skater, the one from Russia. You may have had hit your head too hard. For now, try to calm down, okay? My presence may not be good for you right now, I don't know. So, I will go out and get us breakfast instead.

 

I'll take out my bed later. Try to calm down, alright? Don't think too much for now. Just clear your head, clear your mind, calm yourself down. Breathe and let yourself relax a little bit. I know you may be feeling a bit overwhelmed right now for some reason, but try to relax. Once breakfast is ready, we will eat, and then we will talk and I will try to answer whatever questions you have in mind. Is that alright?”

 

Yuuri nodded, this time with more energy. As Phichit talked, Yuuri had been taking steps in regulating his breathing. He looked a bit calmer now. Phichit stood up slowly as not to spook his friend. It had been obvious to him that Yuuri had some form of anxiety problem a week into living together, but he had never seen him like this before.

 

“T – thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri said almost unaudibly.

 

“Remember, calm down. Whatever it is you are thinking about, set it aside for now. Focus on calming yourself.” Yuuri nodded, now more focused on his breathing and mental battle. Phichit went out of Yuuri's room and walked to his own. He threw on a jacket and a pair of pants before hastily grabbing his wallet. “ I will get breakfast now,” he said peeking into Yuuri's room. His friend was bent over himself still working hard to calm his nerves and his raging mind.

 

Phichit rushed down the stairs of their apartment building and headed for the bakery a block away. He purchased their bread and went straight to a coffee shop just across the street. After getting their coffee, he all but ran back to their apartment building, up the stairs and finally back inside their apartment unit. That took him about 15 minutes in total and Phichit had never been more thankful that both shops he went to were not crowded yet. Little miracles in life.

 

He took the bread and coffee to their dining table and began to take eggs from the fridge. Just this once, he was going to try a little harder not to burn the eggs. Minutes later, Phichit found himself once again thankful that the eggs he cooked look decent enough to eat. Again, little miracles in life.

 

Once everything was ready, Phichit went to get Yuuri from his room. His roommate was now looking a lot better. When Phichit opened the door, Yuuri looked up from his pensive staring at the wall opposite him and smiled a little.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Phichit said with a grin of his own. Yuuri stood up shakily from his bed and walked with Phichit to the dining room.

 

“I'm sorry for freaking out on you, Phichit,” Yuuri said quietly as he sat down on the chair.

 

“It's okay, but remember: Eat first and we will talk later.” Yuuri nodded at Phichit's words and began to grab some bread. When he saw the eggs, a small grin finally graced his beautiful face.

 

“You cooked.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Of course! It's just egg. I can cook eggs.”

 

“Yeah, right... Except that you burned them a lot.”

 

Phichit allowed himself a little laugh. “Don't be mean, Yuuri. I tried my best!” Phichit's heart suddenly felt so warm when Yuuri chuckled. He's now looking really more put together.

 

“Alright, alright, thank you Mr. Phichit Chulanont for cooking. And _fornotburningtheeggsthistimecozitstooearlytocallthefiremen._ ”

 

“Yuuri! You are getting sassy at me!” Phichit cheerfully exclaimed although somewhere deep inside, a part of Phichit was curiously surprised about something, and it's a something that Phichit did not want to bother with for now, not when his son was finally starting to feel better, enough to initiate a teasing.

 

Yuuri merely laughed and continued enjoying his food. Phichit allowed himself to relax a little bit as well, proud of how things turned out well. It was surely going to be a beautiful day.

 

 

 

Phichit thought about delaying the conversation that was expected to follow breakfast, but he didn't think that would help Yuuri in any way so he braced himself and sat his friend down on the couch. He got them each a glass of water which he placed on the coffee table before he finally settled down next to Yuuri on the couch.

 

“So...” he began.

 

“So...” Yuuri mimicked.

 

Phichit let out a sigh before he turned to face Yuuri. “I am honestly confused with your behavior today, Yuuri, and I don't know how I could be of any help or even what situation I am dealing with right now to know what approach to take. In all honesty, what I am thinking is that you hit your head harder than we thought and you are currently either experiencing some weird form of hallucination or you are developing some sort of memory problem. Like, why are you asking what year it is?!” Phichit was aghast to notice that Yuuri was staring at him with mild amusement. His eyes narrowed but chose not to comment on it as he was still not finished. “I am thinking of telling Ciao Ciao to bring you to the hospital and get you checked out just to be sure that you are fine. You may be having some internal bleeding or something! I am worried, Yuuri!”

 

“Calm down, Phichit,” Yuuri said gently.

 

“' _Calm down, Phichit_ ' ?!,” he repeated incredulously as he stared at Yuuri.

 

“Yes, calm down, Phichit.” Phichit gaped at his friend who was now trying to soothe him by rubbing a hand on his back. Again, somewhere in the back of Phichit's mind, he was surprised about something but he was in no condition to think about it right now. “I was seriously disoriented and panicky when I woke up to... well, here and today.” A dash of silence as Yuuri seemed to be deliberating something. Coming up with a decision, Yuuri continues,

 

“Phichit, what I will tell you will be hard to believe and I want you to know that I have no explanation for this and this is no prank. I want you to understand that I am not making it up and once again, I have no explanation for this or whatever is happening to me right now. Promise that you will not think I am crazy and that you will try to believe me and see where I am coming from... So?”

 

Phichit, as he listened, was growing even more worried. Those were heavy words to swear himself into. Looking at Yuuri though, the intensity in his eyes that only spoke of honesty, made Phichit believe that the only answer he could give was an affirmative, so he nodded his head and said, “I swear to believe you even though I would still probably think you are crazy.”

 

Yuuri smiled slightly and then turned serious. “Okay.” He took a deep breath and exhaled. He then looked at Phichit, “I _was_ a figure skater for Japan but I retired about 18 years ago and _currently_ , I work as a coach and choreographer with my partner. I skated under the name Katsuki Yuuri. I am, as of now in my mind at least, 47 years old.”

 

Phichit stared blankly at Yuuri. His twenty-year-old (soon to be twenty-one-year-old) son had just mentioned 'retirement' and 'years ago' in one sentence. He even added 47 somewhere in there.

 

“Huh...”

 

“Phichit?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Err... I did tell you I have no explanation for this.”

 

“Ahh...”

 

Silence.

 

“Do you need water, Phichit?”

 

“No. I'll choke.”

 

“Err...”

 

“Yuuri...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“My poor beautiful smol son...” And then, Phichit wailed.

 

 

 

 A while later, Phichit had calmed down and was now processing what Yuuri had just said. He was dealing with a future Yuuri. At least, that was the conclusion, but he needed to be sure.

 

“So you are telling me that you are from the future?” Yuuri nodded. “I am your past?” Yuuri nodded again. “This is your past?” Yuuri nodded once more. “All these, I mean like training with Ciao Ciao, training with me, going to our university, it all happened in your past?”

 

“Yes, all exact and the same; except for the collision that you said I experienced just a few days ago. I do remember _almost_ colliding with another skater, but I'm not sure that it was Georgi. I also don't remember what season or particular competition it was, that was such a long time ago... for me at least.”

 

“Huh...” Phichit honestly didn't know what to think but priorities needed to be set. “My son is now 47 years old and long ready to leave the nest...”

 

“Phichit, stop crying! And I'm not leaving the nes – what even am I saying?!”

 

“Waahhh!!! Yuuuuuurrrriiii!!!!!”

 

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly.

 

 

 

 A little while later (again), Phichi had calmed down (again) and was staring at Yuuri who was fidgeting as he sat beside him.

 

“What's my future in skating?”

 

Yuuri gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry, Phichit. I won't answer that.”

 

“Prove that you are from the future.”

 

“How?”

 

Phichit thought hard about it. Hmnn... “I plan to get one more hamster next week and I already have a name right now, which I haven't told you yet. What is it?”

 

“Geez, Phichit,” Yuuri muttered. “How do you expect me to remember hamster names especially so many years into the future?” Phichit glared at Yuuri. “It's going to be Hamchuchoo for some goddamn fuckin' reason, okay?!”

 

Phichit smiled. That's all the proof he needed.

 

Minutes later after some idle chatting, Phichit found himself examining Yuuri. He looked a lot better now, at least mentally. He still looked, after the initial burst of energy in explaining his situation, banged up, groggy and weak. But Phichit had thought of something exciting and he was impatient.

 

“Think you can do a livestream?”

 

Yuuri turned to him suspiciously. Hmnnn... Seems like the trusting bean was replaced with a more skeptical one.

 

“Why?”

 

“Weeellll...” Phichit scrambled to give a good reason. He knew he was being inconsiderate, but he felt that it would be fun for the fans to see how Yuuri was right now. They would appreciate it, too. “For one, your fans would want to know just how you are doing after that collision.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at that. “Another reason is Georgi. He commented his apologies last night but you were asleep. It would be nice to give him an assurance. Your family would be happy to see you alive, too.”

 

“Can't we do that later?” Phichit's face, without his permission, might have shown his impatience. “Fine. Just let me wash my face and change. I didn't get to do it last night, it appears.”

 

Yuuri stood up from the couch and left for the bathroom. Phichit was left feeling like something was weird. This Yuuri... Well, see here, normally, photos were okay with Yuuri as long as they were not scandalous or anything, but he had always been adamantly against livestreams and videos. For him to agree so easily... What kind of FutureYuuri did he have here?

 

Oh, well. At least Phichit got what he wanted without much fuss.

 

Phichit began cleaning up the place, arranging and re-arrange pieces here and there. He also fixed himself up for the camera. Yuuri finally emerged from his room a few minutes later, looking fresh and clean.

 

“Are you ready?” Phichit asked excitedly.

 

“Hmn.”

 

Phichit turned on the livestream of his SNS, and focused it on Yuuri who looked uncomfortable but still managed a small smile on his lips.

 

“Hello, people! Yuuri fans, are you there?” Phichit began. “So here we have Yuuri Katsuki who is finally awake from being only half-conscious for a couple of days now!”

 

Yuuri turned his eyes towards him, looking confused. “Half-conscious?”

 

“Literally, Yuuri! Even when you were skating the Free Skate, you almost looked like you were having a dream instead of actually dancing and jumping on ice.”

 

“Really? Is it safe to watch recordings? I honestly don't remember much.”

 

“Oh, don't worry, Yuuri! You did well even though you were injured, so it's fine!” Phichit nudged Yuuri on the shoulder to make him look at the camera.

 

“Oh... Okay...”

 

Phichit looked at the number of viewers and was surprised that after just a few minutes of recording, he already had about a thousand viewers. Then again, Yuuri did have a good number of fans who covet his photos and videos like hoarding dragons, and Phichit did give an announcement a few minutes ago...

 

“See, Yuuri? Your fans have been worried about you. It's good that we are doing a livestream,” Phichit said. “So, how are you feeling?” Phichit asked.

 

“I'm fine, thank you.”

 

“Yuuri, timid as ever. Can you expound, please?”

 

“Uhmmm... I'm okay. I got a good night's sleep and... I'm feeling a lot... better... now?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes, “That's a question mark at the end, Yuuri.”

 

“Oh... uhm, I don't really know how else to assure you that I am fine...?”

 

Phichit sighed. “Fine.” Phichit read some of the comments from the viewers and noticed a few common questions. “So they are asking if you are well enough to be able to compete for your next qualifier?

 

Yuuri didn't answer right away, but there was a gleam in his eyes that Phichit had never seen in him before. “Definitely.”

 

Although secretly surprised by his tone of voice, Phichit simply grinned and said, “There you go fellas! He's burning with determination! Second question, how does it feel to win silver in Skate Canada?”

 

“I – What?” Yuuri stared wide-eyed at Phichit. “I won silver?”

 

Phichit turned to him blankly and for a few seconds, he didn't know if he should take that question seriously.

 

“Yuuri, I knew that you were disoriented and all that, but surely you remember the results of the competition?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Yuuri! You stood on the podium!”

 

“I d – did?” Yuuri's seriously confused expression informed Phichit the horrible realization that he wasn't joking. Oh, gosh. This return to the past story was terrifying as fuck. “I – I mean, it feels great! Feels... grea – I'm sorry! I really can't remember, Phichit!”

 

Phichit could feel sweat forming on his forehead. He seriously did not expect this at all.

 

“Uhmm... M – Maybe it _is_ too early to have this livestream... I uh... Yuuri?” His roommate simply gave him a helpless look. Phichit knew that if he didn't make it clear that Yuuri was alright, it would be bad for publicity. “Okay... Let me just do a quick check. What's your name?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri in Japan,” he answered.

 

“Where were you born?”

 

“Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Japan.”

 

“Birthday?”

 

“November 29, 1993.”

 

“Your parents?”

 

“Katsuki Toshiya and Hiroko.”

 

“Siblings?”

 

“Just one, an older sister. Mari.”

 

“Hmmnnn...” Phichit thought harder for safe questions. He knew that Yuuri knew that he was asking safe questions that he could answer no matter what year it was. “Pets?”

 

“A dog.”

 

“Breed?”

 

“Err... toy poodle.”

 

“Where is your dog right now?”

 

“Back home in Japan...”

 

“Where are we right now?”

 

“In our apartment in Detroit.”

 

“Coach?”

 

“Celestino Cialdini.”

 

“What did we both nickname him with?”

 

“Seriously, Phichit?”

 

“Answer, please.” Phichit definitely knew he was grinning.

 

“First off, _you_ came up with that nickname. I have nothing to do with that.”

 

“Yeah, sure, Yuuri,” Phichit smirked. “We both know you call him that, too.”

 

Yuuri flushed and hesitantly said, “C – Ciao Ciao.”

 

“Good! Now, you seem fine to me,” Phichit said and pretended to be relieved. “Seems like you just have some memory lapses during the height of your injury.”

 

“That's... good?”

 

“Please stop ending your statements with questions.”

 

“Oh... okay? I mean, okay.”

 

Phichit sighed. “Next question from the viewers...” Phichit read through the comments and found a good one. “Are you angry at Georgi Popovich?”

 

Yuuri shook his head vigorously before swaying, suddenly dizzy. “Oww... I forgot about my head.” He straightened himself and looked straight to the camera. “No. No, I am not. Don't worry about it Mr. Popovich.”

 

“Don't you at least blame him for your injuries?” Phichit asked.

 

“No! It was an accident. If I blame him, I would also need to blame myself. I'm sure both of us were too engrossed in our own practices and didn't see each other coming.”

 

Phichit must say, Yuuri was good at this. He didn't even really know what had happened, but it was almost like Yuuri could already imagine it. He also sounded strangely protective of Georgi Popovich.

 

“Any words for Georgi?”

 

“I don't really know the extent of his injuries, if he has any, but either way, I wish him well and I hope both of us will reach the finals. I look forward to meeting him there.”

 

Phichit nodded and turned to the comments again. One particular comment in Japanese caught his attention.

 

“Yuuri,” he said pointing at it. Yuuri leaned forward to read what was written. “I think that's your sister.”

 

Yuuri read it quietly for a second before chuckling, “Yeah, that's her.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She said she heard me saying her name and... 'You're alive. That's great.'”

 

Phichit laughed. “Your sister seems cool!”

 

“I can just imagine her face saying that.”

 

“What expression do you think she was wearing?" Phichit had to ask, okay?

 

Yuuri schooled his face into a blank facial expression and said in pure monotonous voice, “ _I heard you say my name... You're alive. That's great._ ”

 

Phichit needed a few moments to gather himself as he cackled in pure enjoyment at Yuuri's face. It just looked so weird on Yuuri, alright?! And it didn't help that Yuuri was maintaining the expression while looking at Phichit.

 

“Well,” he gasped a while later, “I think that's all we need to livestream for now,” Phichit said. “I'll let Yuuri go back to bed now.”

 

“You will?” Yuuri perked at that, dropping The Face.

 

“Yeah, you need more rest. Ciao Ciao said that you can have the day off today, but you have to be back for training tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri beamed. “Oh, that's good. I want to sleep more. I'll do the dishes and cooking later, Phichit!”

 

“No need. I'll do it for now. A good papa takes care of his baby especially after said baby is injured.” Phichit's teasing was met by a Yuuri with a scrunched face. Phichit ignored him. “So, that's it for today! Thank you for watching and please continue to support Yuuri Katsuki! Bye!” Phichit turned off the livestream and turned to Yuuri. “You're not going back to bed.”

 

“Huh?! Why?” Yuuri all but whined.

 

“I'm taking you to the hospital.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Just to make sure. The medic might have missed something. Just take it as a precautionary measure, Yuuri. You are still at the middle of the season after all.”

 

“You already know the reason behind my memory discrepancies though...”

 

“Yes, but I still want to make sure that the medic did well in treating your wounds.”

 

Yuuri sighed and eventually relented.

 

 

 

  **OCTOBER 30, 2014**

 

Thankfully, as it turned out, Yuuri was fine. All he had to do was rest a bit more and he'd be back to normal.

 

He also needed to practice his routines because apparently, Yuuri had forgotten them as well.

 

“What do you mean you _can't remember_ your routines?!” Celestino gasped in horror. Yuuri and Phichit were at the rink, ready to practice for another day. “Phichit! I thought you brought him to the hospital yesterday?”

 

“I did!” Phichit retorted. “The doctor gave the clear. That's both ISU medic and private hospital doctor giving the clear, Ciao Ciao! He simply couldn't remember.”

 

“How is that even possible?!”

 

“Ciao Ciao, chill!” Phichit said nonchalantly.

 

“Coach,” Yuuri finally said, “Don't worry too much. I watched videos of my routines this season last night, even including my exhibition. All I need to do is re-practice them and tap on my muscle memory and I'm good to go. It's fine.”

 

“ _Yuuri_! Your second qualifier is coming soon and winning silver makes you a serious contender to reach the finals! You can't forget your routine!”

 

“Coach, it's really okay!” Yuuri fondly patted his coach's shoulder. “This time, I'll make you proud and that's a promise.”

 

Both Celestino and Phichit stared at Yuuri. Celestino was pleased with how calm and how positive Yuuri seemed to be, but this was not normal for this student and he had to decide if this was a good sign or not. He also found it strange how Yuuri emphasized 'this time', but, for the life of him, Celestino could not come up with a single thing to say to that.

 

Phichit, on the other hand, was seriously thinking how Yuuri's skating career went in the future. This was a Yuuri who did not have the same insecurities that the Yuuri he had first moved in with had. He should probably ask him that once they got back to their apartment. Then again, most probably, Yuuri would not be answering his questions.

 

“Fine,” Celestino said breaking the silence that blanketed the three of them. “Yuuri, I will give you time to practice your routines. After that, I want you to perform them in front of me. And yes, that includes your exhibition just to make sure.”

 

“Yes, coach!” Yuuri answered. “By the way, coach, I want to change my exhibition. I don't really like it.”

 

“Fine, do what you want.”

 

“Also, I will perform the exact routines that I do so far, but I want to change some things later once I've convinced you I'm okay. (“Wha – ?”) I also want to choreograph my own routines for next year. Thanks, coach!”

 

And Yuuri went gliding faraway into the ice. Celestino and Phichit were both left gaping at him. The coach could not even begin to figure out where, in Yuuri's statements, he should start yelling about.

 

“P – Phichit, seriously, what did the doctor say?”

 

“H – huh? Oh, uh... That he's fine...”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah...” And then, Phichit snapped out of it. He didn't know what kind of Yuuri he was facing here, but if there's one thing his guts were telling him, it was to advise Celestino this, “It's best that you let him do what he wants, Ciao Ciao.”

 

And he, too, left Celestino gaping as he skated after Yuuri.

 

 

 

**ms.mila_babicheva**

[ **PHOTO:** Two figures are down on the ice. One particular blond has his tiny fists balled in the air mid-strike as he straddles a dark haired man whose arms are raised in futile attempt to defend himself.]

 **ms.mila_babicheva** Yura is pissed at **georgi-pP** Georgi apologizes **+katsuki_ yuuri** and hopes for you to get well soon **#thecollision #georgisfault #yuraismad #kittenbite #georgiissorryyuuri #georgipopovich #yuurikatsuki #skatecanadaaccident #skatecanada2014**  

 

Liked by **margred** and **345 others**

**View all 273 comments**

**Yuri+angels10** our smol tiger! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

 **javaislucas** poor georgi!

 **GoldenbladeisKing** where is viktor?????

 **+katsuki_ yuuri** hello **yuri_plisetsky** hi **ms.mila_babicheva**

 **YuuriStan_01** omg! Yuuri?! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **+katsuki_ yuuri** I'm fine **georgi-pP** Hoping youare well

 **futurekatsu** ಥ_ಥ yuuuuurrriiiii!!!!! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **minami_ken +katsuki_ yuuri** notice me senpai!!!

 **Katsukatsuyuu** miracles do exist!!! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **phichit+chu** wow, **+katsuki_ yuuri!** so proud my boy finally using SNS (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **hamstergrenade** it's **phichit+chu**!!!

 **n_gomEZ** still can't believe yuuri has no recollection of the free skate

 **brittanyBRITTANY n_gomEZ** wat do u mean?

 **Thai_Ice** **brittanyBRITTANY** watch Phichit's livestream

 **ThemOnIce** seriously?!

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

**Translations:**

**勇幸奈** どうぞ　ごじあい　くださいませ ****=**** **Please take good care of yourself**

 **YuukunYuu143** 早期回復を　祈っています。 **=** **I am thinking of you and wishing you a speedy recovery.**

 ****Nihonjin020670** ** **すばらしい！** **=** **It’s amazing!**

 

I originally did not want Phichit to know why Yuuri changed, but I think that Yuuri will need someone to help him through. Remember, at this stage, Yuuri is 20 turning 21. Very young and deep in his insecurities. The Yuuri of the future is like decades older. We can imagine that the older Yuuri is more confident, loved and loving, have been winning battles with his anxiety more than losing to them with the help of Viktor and all those that he loves and love him, so imagine the big difference between these two mental state. It won't go so well without Yuuri having a confidant. I finally settled in letting Phichit know that this is a future Yuuri he is facing, but Yuuri will not talk much about the future. One reason is, without Viktor, Yuuri is finding himself falling for his insecurities again. (Don't get me wrong, I don't know anything about anxiety, but I am also not the most confident person in the world. I myself had been told a few times that I have so many things going for me, but I lack the confidence. All I can do is to put myself in Yuuri's shoes and imagine how I would be like if I suddenly find myself in this kind of situation.) Yuuri is acting like a ship that suddenly lost its anchor. He will eventually sail the waves with more determination. Another reason why I don't want Yuuri to tell the future to Phichit is because I want Phichit to be constantly surprised as this is the goal of the story I am making. This is a Yuuri that no one has ever seen before, a Yuuri who wants to prove himself a better person, a Yuuri who is given the chance at an earlier age to show his love to those people who love and support him.

 **Age:** I estimated that Yuuri would want to retire at 29 years old (at least, that's what I want. Sue me), plus 18 years into the future, he would be 47 years old. Phichit is dealing with a 47-year-old man. ROFL.


	3. Phichit Gets Answers

 

**NOVEMBER 2, 2014**

 

Today was the Free Skate for the Cup of China where Yuuri's idol, Viktor Nikiforov, was competing for his second qualifier. But really, Phichit thought, everyone knew that he would get to the finals and win the title again. At this point, the only thing that could stop him was an injury and Phichit couldn't see that happening. Viktor looked as solid as a tank.

 

Phichit also wouldn't wish ill on him anyway. If he was a competitor this season, he'd prefer to win because he worked hard on it and bested the Living Legend, and not because of an injury or jinx some competititors might be tempted to employ to win.

 

Also, he didn't want to see Yuuri cry because... Wait, Phichit kept on forgetting that this was a FutureYuuri he was with. Was he still even a fan? Just a couple of days ago when Phichit knocked on Yuuri's door, the posters that were prominently displayed on the walls of his room were gone. He wondered if Yuuri still admired Viktor after so many years. Just yesterday during the Short Program, Yuuri... Well, let's just say that Phichit was sat on the couch of discomfort as they both watched the livestream of the Short Program.

 

Let's paint a photo of how it used to be with Yuuri, alright? Yuuri was noisy. He was noisy when watching Viktor perform. He was noisy and he didn't even know it until he realized Phichit was laughing at him. His support for his idol was a force to be reckoned with and anybody who dared say something negative about him which Yuuri deemed irrelevant got a snarky response of passive-aggressiveness that went straight to that unfortunate person's bones. One simply couldn't say something unnecessarily demeaning about Viktor and expect to get away with it. No.

 

 **Case Sample:** A classmate of Phichit's, who didn't know anything about skating but watched Skate America with them at the beginning of the season, decided to try and get Yuuri's attention by calling Viktor's perfectly executed quad toe-triple toe ' _easy peasy_ '.

 

Let's just say that the poor boy went running out of their apartment crying and, let's just say that Phichit couldn't look at that classmate without laughing ever since. That was probably the only time Phichit ever saw Yuuri without remorse and without holding back. No blushing, no stuttering, all eye contact. He was _blazing_.

 

During the Short Program the previous day though, Yuuri was... Yuuri was unusually quiet and contemplating. His intense gaze did not leave the screen of their livestream even for a second. His eyes were sharp in criticizing and analyzing Viktor's every movement as he performed his routine. Even when Viktor did his trademark quad flip, Phichit swore he heard Yuuri cluck his tongue and muttered something about it being shaky in landing and less in grace.

 

Now, the Free Skate was about to start and once again, Yuuri had that look on his face again.

 

Phichit began to suspect that either Yuuri had developed a sudden grudge against Viktor (probably at some point in his future had been disappointed or offended by his idol) or Yuuri, in Phichit's future, became so strong that he became his idol's rival. Probably not a healthy type of rivalry? Or a really tight form of rivalry? Phichit couldn't decided because even as Yuuri watched the entire show, he did not give the same regard to other skaters that he did to Viktor.

 

It was almost like Viktor was the make or break of Yuuri's life.

 

Time went by as both Yuuri and Phichit watched the other skaters perform. Yuuri was not as stiff with other skaters, but when it was finally Viktor's turn, he sat up and leaned closer to the screen.

 

“Yuuri...” Phichit called timidly.

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Are you hating on Viktor?”

 

Yuuri gave him a confused look and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Phichit shrugged and feigned nonchalance. “You just seem so... 'non-fan' – type of intense about him.”

 

His roommate frowned, even more confused. “I don't understand what you mean, Phichit.”

 

Phichit bit down on his lower lip as he tried to organize his own thoughts. Eventually, he gave up. “Forget it, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri didn't react and just went back to watching the screen as Viktor takes his position.

 

The music started slow and meek. As Viktor started his routine, Phichit took the time to admire the Russian skater's costume. It was the color of a beautiful sky blue that utilized a kind of textile that shone under the lights of the arena. Black embellishments were strategically arranged in places that reminded the audience of those metal decorations that nobles of long ago have on their wrists, neck and waist. The same were placed on the legs of his trousers that suggested boots. It was beautiful and Phichit could say it would become a memorable costume among the fans. Phichit should congratulate whoever designed it.

 

As the singer's voice rang out in a sad melody, Phichit turned his attention to Viktor's facial expression, and he must say, Viktor was convincing as he went on an impressive step sequence. He painted a perfect image of someone disappointed in himself and in others. With a sad frown, he carved his surrender and hopelessness on the ice with a single axel punctuating a mark and another double toe loop on another.

 

Then, there was a temporary bite of indignance as the music picked up, only to retreat back into the sad rhythm that the singer dwelt in. All the while, Viktor did not break character and continued with his melancholic storytelling. Then the music started picking up again and Viktor's twirls and spins started getting more energetic. At this point, he heard Yuuri click his tongue.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing.”

 

Phichit returned his gaze to the screen where Viktor had just lifted off the ice and landed a triple lutz, followed by frenzy step sequences before flying off again for a triple lutz – triple toe loop.

 

“Tsk.”

 

Phichit bit his lower lip. He seriously could not concentrate on the performance because sitting beside him was a big ball of disappointed Yuuri.

 

“What's wrong, Yuuri?” Phichit forced himself to ask. The boy sighed and just shook his head. There was a small frown forming and he looked totally upset. Yuuri ignored him as he continued to stare at the screen. He heard cheering as Viktor landed a jump combination, but Phichit didn't bother to return his attention to the program anymore. He simply just watched the Russian legend without truly seeing.

 

“First was fine,” he finally heard Yuuri murmur. “The second half on the other hand...”

 

“What, Yuuri?” Phichit asked in silent frustration. “What about his second half?”

 

Yuuri hummed and said nonchalantly, “Weak.”

 

And Phichit stared at him in speechless disbelief.

 

Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki? Katsuki Yuuri? His adorable son, roommate, rinkmate, friend, and best friend??? Viktor-stan Yuuri? One who could insult people, which was so out of character by the way, to the point of trauma and dissolution of pride in valiant defense of his idol's honor? That Yuuri? Did he just... Did he just call his idol's performance _weak_?! Well, okay, the second half only, but still... Yuuri? Like... Like...

 

This made Phichit want to cry. What had his world become? What had become of his cute Yuuri? Phichit really wanted to cry. Could he cry?

 

And Phichit was lost in the limbo of his forever changed world as the program continued and Viktor had long left the ice. Before he knew it, the competition had finished and it was time for the awarding ceremony.

 

That's when things turned for the worse for Phichit. It was after the awarding ceremony, which Yuuri insisted they watch, that the clouds began to build around his roommate's entire being – clouds that turned into what Phichit began to refer to as the miasma of misery.

 

 

 

  **NOVEMBER 4, 2014 – Present Day**

 

Everything had been going well. Yuuri had his routines down and was in the middle of revising it as he had indicated to Celestino. His routines had been coming along great and strong, and their coach Celestino was happy and contented. His student had, if possible, improved in spite of being supposedly injured. Yuuri's confidence was refreshing to see and if this was the effect of winning silver in Skate Canada, then wonderful!

 

Phichit? Phichit had also been doing great! Yuuri had gotten even much better at instructing Phichit with not only his step sequences but also his jumps. Yuuri – and Phichit wondered yet again what Yuuri's skating future was like – had somehow turned into a jumps monster! For some reason, his jumps had become powerful, precise, and consistent. It only took Yuuri a full day of re-acquainting himself with his younger body (didn't even have much fall), and shockingly, Yuuri was jumping them like nothing!

 

All had been well and coming along really great!

 

Or at least, that was what Phichit had initially thought until Yuuri had walked up to Celestino yesterday, stared at him and declared,

 

“ _I will change both of my programs. And no, I will not budge on this._ ”

 

No.

 

Nothing was okay right now. Celestino, from happy and contented, became a screaming lion in the rink and Phichit was suffering.

 

No, Phichit was not suffering because of Celestino. God knew nobody took the coach's temper tantrums seriously. The guy was a teddy bear! A teddy bear that roared, but still a teddy bear.

 

No, Phichit was suffering because although everything was coming along amazingly with Yuuri's new routines (He hadn't really seen them in full, just snippets here and there but enough to know it would be amazing. Yuuri also didn't tell him which musical pieces he chose, which seemed to be the source of Celestino's ire even as he busied himself taking care of the legal stuff), Yuuri's mood was the exact opposite.

 

Phichit peeked at Yuuri (who was _still_ not finished washing those damn dishes!) yet again. He had been especially flowing with that thick miasma of misery every since they watched the Cup of China where his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, competed.

 

And Phichit had had enough, okay?!

 

He mustered all of his courage and determination before standing up from the couch and stalked all the way to the kitchen. He slammed his hand on the countertop and narrowed his eyes at his friend who jumped from the noise and was now staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Phichit! What the heck?!”

 

“What the heck yourself!” Phichit tried his bestest best to narrow his eyes even more. “Yuuri, you've been washing those dishes for like, what, more than an hour? And don't think I haven't noticed how gloomy you've been these past few days and I tried to give you your space, but I've had enough, alright?! Tell me what's wrong!”

 

Phichit knew that if he was talking to the Yuuri of months ago, this was one sure way to make a crack in their friendship; but after all these days, Phichit knew that this Yuuri was a lot more straightforward and had the capability to be more confrontational especially concerning his own thoughts and feelings. So, no. He was totally not regretting this.

 

True enough, after a few minutes of silent staring on the floor, Yuuri gestured him towards the couch. Phichit went over to the couch stiffly, plopped himself down and waited. Yuuri sat down beside him and for a moment, Phichit wondered if his roommate would chicken out and refuse to talk after all.

 

“I just miss him,” Yuuri's voice whispered into the room. Phichit frowned.

 

“Miss whom?”

 

“My husband.”

 

**…**

**… …**

**… … …**

 

“Husband?”

 

Yuuri turned to him with a frown. “I told you before that I have a partner.”

 

“What partner? And when?”

 

Yuuri sighed. “I told you that I work as a choreograph and coach with my partner.”

 

Phichit took extreme pleasure in rolling his eyes at Yuuri. “I thought when you said partner, you mean co-coach or co-choreographer or something!”

 

“Well, that, too,” Yuuri shrugged. “We were partners in almost everything we do. But we were also married.”

 

Phichit sat up straight right after hearing that and stared wide-eyed at Yuuri as it finally dawned on him what his son was telling him.

 

“You're married?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Married, as in like in temples or shrines or churches or something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like with many guests and such?”

 

“Yes, plus cakes and champagnes, all that.”

 

“Oh, god...” Phichit gasped.

 

“Phichit?”

 

“Oh god... My son got married and... I was _not invited_!!!” And just like the dramatic fool that he was, Phichit howled his pain.

 

 

 

A little while later, with a lot of pleas from Yuuri to calm down and an attempt to drown him in the tub, Phichit finally calmed down enough to get curious about something.

 

“It's not Georgi, is it?” Phichit asked almost hesitantly.

 

“Georgi what?”

 

“Your husband?”

 

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Why did you think it'd be him?”

 

“Well, you defended him during the livestream and you seemed to be protective of him.”

 

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “Georgi will one day become a good friend of mine. He's a good guy.”

 

“Oh, okay... Then, who's your husband?” Yuuri didn't answer right away. He sighed and stared at the wall. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

 

Yuuri sighed again. “Nah, it's alright. It's just... I... Now that I'm back here in the past, I don't know if the future that I lived in will happen again. Right now, there are already changes happening and... I... Does it even matter now when clearly I won't be living the same sequence of events? Does it even matter when maybe... Maybe he and I will not be having the same story this time?”

 

“Yuuri...” Now that he thought about it, Yuuri's fears were legit. Yuuri had told him that in his original timeline, he didn't medal in Skate Canada. In fact, Yuuri was 23 when he first finally reached the Grand Prix Finals, and even then, he finished last. With how things were right now, with how Yuuri had improved a lot, it was almost guaranteed that he would be reaching the finals. Phichit suddenly understood Yuuri's fears. He understood, but why would his love life be affected by this? And he forced himself to ask Yuuri this.

 

“Phichit, my husband was a skater four years my senior. We met in the Grand Prix Finals banquet on my first GPF. The season after that, due to certain relevant events that may not happen this time, he became my coach. Phichit... Phichit... My husband is Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

And it clicked. It clicked for Phichit. The posters that had been on the walls in Yuuri's room were gone. Yuuri's criticisms of Viktor's performances at the Cup of China were not something from a fan, not even from a competitor. It was coming from someone who was an equal in its entirety of definitions, from someone who understood the skater inside and out, from someone whose soul and heart were merged with the other. And it explains why, in spite of taking down the posters, Yuuri had only allowed himself two small photos; one in his wallet and one in a frame set on his desk.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Yuuri smirked humorlessly. “I know.”

 

“No! I mean, Yuuri, it all makes sense to me now! I mean I knew you were a big fan of Viktor but your posters are gone from your walls. And – And how you look at him! I mean, you've always been in love with the guy, but it was more like in love with an inspiration, you know? A muse or something like that. But now, the way you look at him? It's more like... I don't even know how to describe it since I am not a poet, but it's just different, okay?! It's different! And now that you are telling me that he's your husband, it all makes sense! Jesus! I should have realized it sooner! But I chalked it up to you being more mentally and emotionally mature now. Geeeeeezzzz!”

 

Yuuri, unfortunately, laughed at Phichit as he was basking in his moment of epiphany.

 

“Phichit! Your face!” And Yuuri continued to laugh for a good 5 minutes. As much as he was laughing at Phichit's expense, the Thai could not be bothered to feel offended. At least, Yuuri was laughing again. It was a breath of fresh air.

 

“So?” Phichit asked a little while later.

 

“The Viktor that I saw in the Cup of China...” Yuuri's voice cracked as he continued, “Phichit, he didn't return with me.”

 

Ahhh... He could feel his own heart crack, splinter, and break for his friend. So that truly was the problem, huh? The core of the miasma that had been enveloping Yuuri and anyone at close proximity these past few days, huh?

 

Phichit had never been in love and could not really imagine how it felt to be taken away from a loved one. But he did understand love in general, love for country, love for family, love for friends... And this particular friend especially beside him...

 

This was more than a case of star – crossed lovers. He didn't know what to say and he didn't know how he could help his smol son. Silence reigned inside their apartment. What would you say to someone who had been unceremoniously ripped away from his life and dumped in a world that had been his past, that did not have what he had cherished dearly.

 

“For some reason, this reminds me of _The King and the Skater_.” He tentatively said.

 

“Haaa,” Yuuri sighed deeply and said flatly, “How ironic that we used to watch it together decades ago and now I find myself in this situation...”

 

“I wonder if I will also find myself in the past decades from now,” Phichit answered.

 

“How would you feel about it?” Yuuri asked quietly.

 

Phichit snickered, “I honestly don't know.” Silence. “Around 2 decades of marriage, and still going strong, huh?”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “I've been lucky having him in my life, always making me feel loved. We only ever have eyes for each other.”

 

“A real connection of both heart and soul?”

 

“A real connection of everything in between, too.”

 

Phichit smiled gently, “How's he like?”

 

“As my coach, ruthless. As my husband, loving and caring... He's sweet and considerate. He helped me through a lot, Phichit. Stayed close to me, never letting me go. He treated me like his treasure.”

 

“Wow, that sounds beautiful.”

 

Yuuri smiled sadly. “And terrifying, especially right now. Phichit... I can feel myself dying inside.”

 

And Yuuri broke into the most heart-wrenching sobs Phichit had ever heard in his entire life. He couldn't help but grab his friend and hug him tightly. He cried with him in his pain and wailed with him in his grief.

 

“Yuuri... I am so sorry. I don't know what power thought this was okay, to tear you away from him, and I know I can't do anything about it. But you know, my mom used to tell me that in life, we can fall in love several times, but there is only one soul sanctioned by Fate to be ours until the end of time. She said no matter what lifetime, no matter how many lifetimes, no matter what world, no matter how many worlds, you will always find each other. So... So don't give up, Yuuri.” Yuuri nodded as he listened, his eyes staring faraway in the distance as if beseeching what Phichit could not see for mercy. It broke Phichit's heart anew but with it, a strong need to make things better blazed within him. He forced Yuuri to look at him straight in the eyes and said, “If he didn't come back with you, then make the current one remember, if not the memories, then the love that you have for each other. If we are to believe what my mom said, then you both are tied not with proximity, but by soul. Who knows, right? Who knows how many lifetimes you've been through together already. It will be the same, Yuuri. You will always love each other. You will always find each other.”

 

Yuuri nodded and nodded clutching Phichit's shirt tightly, his face buried against his neck. Deep in their hearts, they knew what Phichit said might not be true for everyone, but for Yuuri and Viktor, even if Phichit didn't know their story, he could feel it, as if it's a knowledge he'd long have known of – it was a rare and authentic form of a soulbond.

 

And Phichit wondered if with Yuuri and Viktor, was he born and reborn together with them again and again as well? Watching them fall in love? Helping them to get together? Because that's certainly how he felt about it right now.

 

A little while later, as Yuuri's sobs quieted a little, as Phichit's own tears started to stop, he whispered,

 

"I will help in any way I can, Yuuri.”

 

He didn't expect any response, but a minute or so later, Yuuri leaned away from him and looked him straight in the eyes.

 

“First thing: Costumes.”

 

Phichit, although taken aback for a moment, grinned widely and nodded.

  

 

 

**==================================================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

 

 **Phichit as competitor:** I know that Phichit is eligible to compete this year, but I was thinking that it's better to let him start next year. Let's believe that he is spending his first year in America adjusting to college life and American life. He is still training of course, but let's just imagine that he wants to be more prepared as he joins the seniors division. (Sorry, guys. YOI really gave too little pre-canon information. I have to get creative lol.)

 

 **Viktor's FS – Part 1:**  The music that Viktor is skating to is “Diva Dance” from the movie _The Fifth Element_. Although the song inspired the routine I created in my mind, to fit the narrative that Viktor is skating, I have to make deviances from the original intended message of the song. Regardless, the feeling is still the same. It's all about disappointment of [in the movie, how humans are as a race] how Viktor's life as a successful skater and as an individual has become. I believe that Viktor's lack of inspiration and any emotional turmoil he may have (refer to meta for the possibilities) started way before the canon. Probably around this age (24 turning 25) give and take, it has started. I am assuming that his mental state is already stirring to the negative side. By the way, if you watch the video for this song, you will realize that that's where the inspiration for Viktor's costume came from. Ehehehe

 

Yuuri called the second half of his performance 'weak' because that part of the song was expressing will power and fighting spirit (or at least in the context of Viktor's storytelling). Given Viktor's supposed mental state, he was not able to portray it very well and Yuuri thought Viktor was hiding his lack of such emotions under deceptively powerful jumps. During the Cup of China, Yuuri was not only really watching Viktor's performance through the eyes of a (future) coach, but he was also trying to see if Viktor, just like him, had come back to the past. The chances were looking slimmer and slimmer as Viktor's movements and approach to his routine was one similar to pre-canon. This was a Viktor that did not have love or life, no Yuuri in other words. It was during the awarding ceremony that Yuuri finally lost all hope that Viktor came back with him. Viktor's smile was... well, once again, no Yuuri in life. Remember, Yuuri is from the future. Meaning, he's been married to Viktor for so many years and is already very familiar with Viktor's everything. Thus, the miasma of misery that Phichit called it.

 

 **Viktor's FS – Part 2:** When I wrote Viktor's Free Skate for the Cup of China, I literally just realized something. _I don't fucking know how to make a routine given the limited knowledge I have about skating and the limited information that is available about Viktor's capabilities!_ Which led me to remember that I will be writing so many routines throughout the story – and I had a moment of dark epiphany that I previously refused to acknowledge due to my hunger for YOI: _**What have I gotten myself into?!**_ However, since I started this I will do my best to finish. I sure hope no professional skater will see this work because that would be embarrassing. Remember, people: I don't know anything about skating. I am dead meat. Everyone in the story is in for the ride and seems like it will also take me in for a different kind of ride. Gambarimasu!

 

 _Phichit, my husband was a skater four years my senior. We met in the Grand Prix Finals banquet on my first GPF. The season after that, due to certain relevant events that may not happen this time, he became my coach. Phichit... Phichit... My husband is Viktor Nikiforov._ \---> **This part:** I didn't want to explain anymore, but really. We all know Vicchan's death and Yuuri's anxiety all led to Viktor being his coach in the canon. It was a chain of events. If you were Yuuri, and you knew what would happen in the future, would you just go with the flow? Or make sacrifices, allow your dog to die and fall again in the GPF Sochi? Although we don't know the circumstances of Vicchan's death, but let's say disease or accident, or maybe age, won't you do everything to make sure to do something about it? Or even make an attempt (especially that Yuuri carried with him the regret and guilt throughout the canon. The symbolism of Vicchan is all over the series.)? And if you already have everything that you didn't have before (confidence, skills, love and security, lessons in life, maturity, stability, etc), would you still choose to fall flat on the ice? If Yuuri chooses to go with the flow, then he is wasting all the effort that both he and Viktor built together in the canon. It's a disrespect to their memories together and them as individuals. I may have said not to take this story seriously, but I did think about these things. Thing is, when it comes to time travel stories, the story is bound to change. The exchange between Phichit and Yuuri represents the burden of decision that Yuuri has to make and the possibility of an unknown future. If you were Phichit and a person you cherish came running to you with the same situation Yuuri was in, what would you say? I honestly could only hope that the way Phichit handled the situation as written by me is the best possible action. Anyway, I just want to share that. While writing it, I just realized how difficult of a situation I put my baby boy in. I swear, baby boy, I'll make it better T.T Don't cry anymore. Viktor and you always make each other cry!


	4. In the Name of Katsuki Yuuri

 

**OCTOBER 30, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Yuri Plistesky, resident tiger of Russia (or at least he claimed to be), repeatedly and impatiently tapped the toe pick of his knife shoe on the ice as he waited for a particular figure to arrive at the rink. His blood was boiling and he needed to let it all out if he wanted to be able to focus on skating today. He had been made to wait for three days and he wasn't waiting any longer than that. Thank you very much.

 

Blood must flow today.

 

“Hmmmnnn?” a voice said behind him. Yuri did not need to turn to see who it was. He knew perfectly who it was but he didn't have time for her. “And what is the kitten doing?”

 

“Go away, baba,” he growled, eyes still trained at the entrance with focus.

 

“Are you planning something?” Mila asked as she skated around him. Yuri ignored her. “I know who you are waiting for.”

 

“I said go away!” Yuri snarled without taking his eyes off the entrance.

 

Mila laughed. “Can't forgive him, can you?”

 

Once again, Yuri chose to ignore the female skater. He perked when he finally saw a figure by the entrance but deflated when it wasn't the person he was waiting for.

 

“Tsk.”

 

Mila giggled but left him alone. She skated somewhere Yuri was not interested to know.

 

Yuri's eyes narrowed when the person he was waiting for finally entered. But no, he didn't budge just yet. He waited.

 

He waited as that man disappeared to the locker room.

 

He waited as he saw the man walk towards the ice.

 

He waited as the man did his stretches.

 

He waited as the man gulped down some water.

 

He waited as the man tied up his skates.

 

He waited as the man removed the skate guards from his skates.

 

He waited as he finally skated near enough.

 

Then, Yuri Plisetsky, like the tiger he claimed to be, roared and _pounced_ at Georgi Popovich.

 

And if Mila Babicheva later on that day decided to show the world his vicious attack on Georgi, he was even more the prouder of himself. He did say that he'd take care of the fucker.

 

 

 

Georgi knew he was moping. He knew it but he couldn't stop himself. He sniffled as he tended to the fresh wounds he got from that rabid cat in the rink. He knew it was his fault, but he didn't know that Yura was a fan of the Japanese skater, or so he'd been told by Mila who was helping him with his wounds.

 

“Cheer up, Georgi,” Mila said. “You're going to be fine.”

 

Georgi sighed and looked at Mila, “Why does everything always get worse for me?”

 

Mila laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Well, at least the Japanese Yuri is not mad at you.”

 

Georgi paused at that. “Really?”

 

Mila began to rummage her bag for her phone. “Count yourself lucky. One word from this guy and he could turn so many skating fans against you. Here, watch this.”

 

Mila passed him her phone and he hesitantly watched what appeared to be a record of a livestream posted by Phichit Chulanont. Georgi cringed when he saw the Japanese Yuri in the video still looking as banged up as he last saw him in Canada. He threw an unsure look at Mila but she only nudged him to continue watching.

 

The video started with Phichit asking the Japanese Yuri about his condition and if he was going to compete for his second qualifier. Georgi once again felt the pang of guilt. What if he couldn't compete because he was severely injured? Because Georgi, in his fit of drama after breaking up with his girlfriend (ex), was irresponsible enough to make a furious jump when he knew there were other skaters around practicing their moves.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the Japanese Yuri declared his intention to compete. He started relaxing when suddenly:

 

“ _I – What? I won silver?”_

 

Georgi could feel his own eyes go wide at that. It was bad enough that the other skater could not remember his own performance, but this?

 

“ _Yuuri, I knew that you were disoriented and all that, but surely you remember the results of the competition?”_

 

Phichit seemed to have the same reaction as Georgi did. Dread began to form in the pits of Georgi's stomach.

 

“ _Uh...”_

 

“ _Yuuri! You stood on the podium!”_

 

“ _I d – did?”_

 

“Oh god...” Georgi turned his gaze to Mila who was smiling innocently at him. She gestured for him to continue watching though, so he did. What else could he do?

 

“ _Okay... Let me just do a quick check. What's your name?”_

 

Then followed a series of questions regarding his identity and current location, and Georgi once again found himself breathing easier every time the Japanese Yuri answered what seemed to be correct answers as Phichit nodded his head in the positive each time.

 

“ _Next question from the viewers... Are you angry at Georgi Popovich?”_

 

Georgi tensed as he was finally mentioned.

 

The Japanese Yuri eagerly shook his head and then swayed.

 

“ _Oww... I forgot about my head.”_ Then sat straighter in attention before continuing, _“No. No, I am not. Don't worry about it Mr. Popovich.”_

 

Mila crooned. “Aww, he called you Mr. Popovich!”

 

“ _Don't you at least blame him for your injuries?”_

 

“ _No! It was an accident. If I blame him, I would also need to blame myself. I'm sure both of us were too engrossed in our own practices and didn't see each other coming.”_

 

That was true, at least on Georgi's side. He was too engrossed and that's where the problem started.

 

“He's so nice!” Mila chirped.

 

“Maybe he's just saying that because he's in front of the camera?” Georgi asked, unsure.

 

“Nawww,” Mila answered. “I've met him before when I was younger. He was shy and honestly socially awkward, but he's really nice and polite.”

 

“ _Any words for Georgi?”_

 

Georgi eagerly waited for the Japanese Yuri to answer.

 

“ _I don't really know the extent of his injuries, if he has any, but either way, I wish him well and I hope both of us will reach the finals. I look forward to meeting him there.”_

 

Oh. Oh... That... That was nice of him to say. See each other in the finals. Both of them did have a good chance at getting to the finals, especially the Japanese Yuri. Georgi could properly apologize then. If he couldn't reach the finals, then he could still tag along and tell Yakov that he wanted to apologize to the Japanese Yuri personally. Give him a gift as apology and maybe hang out a bit.

 

That's a good idea.

 

“See?” Mila began as she returned her phone inside her bag. “He didn't chew you out. I mean, Georgi, we both know you were in the wrong but he's not even mad at you even as he feels the pain of his own injuries. Look! He even wished you good luck for the GPF! Don't feel too down, okay?”

 

Georgi nodded slowly but then remembered to ask something, “Why did you say that one word from him could turn skating fans against me?”

 

Mila laughed at that. “Yuuri Katsuki is not only famous among Japanese fans, you know. He's basically the favorite skater of most Asian fans. Those countries that don't have a skater or good enough skaters basically adopted him as a representative of Asia. In his every performance, he's not only carrying the flag of Japan but also of all those countries in Asia. I don't think he knows that, though.”

 

“Wow...”

 

“Before his roommate, Phichit Chulanont, arrived,” Mila continued, “Well... Let's just say that in spite of his popularity, Japanese Yuri didn't really have much information other than those news in competition and his profile in the JSF page. Even his Wikipedia page only listed his stats and basic information. His fans were so happy when Phichit came into the picture. He's been flooding his own SNS handles with what fans call 'Yuuri Materials' and he's pretty good with the camera, too. Phichit is also like an internet genius. As a result, Yuuri is not only famous as a skater but as a social media darling. Time and time again, I encounter comments that are obviously ignorant of what Yuuri does as a profession. They think that he's like a model or celebrity instagrammer, or simply a university student who posts good pictures.”

 

“You sure know a lot about him,” Georgi commented in amusement.

 

“Well, what can I say? If the female skating division is a university, then Yuuri is like the campus crush.”

 

Amused, Georgi could not help but chuckle a little bit at Mila's enthusiasm. For once in his life, Georgi felt blessed. With everything he learned from Mila, and although he still regretted his own carelessness, Georgi was glad that it was the Japanese Yuri he collided with. He wasn't sure it would all end well if it was with another skater.

 

 

  

**NOVEMBER 5, 2014**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri stands by the board with the ice gleaming behind him. He has a look of pure concentration and he seems to be staring intensely at a water bottle sitting on top of the the board. He is wearing black training clothes and is thankfully off his bandages. His hair is a mess of black and his face is flushed from the cold. Behind him, his coach Celestino is frozen in a screaming moment complete with wild gestures as he screeches at someone out of the frame. People who can be seen in the photo are simply ignoring Celestino and are staring at Yuuri in unmistakable adoration.]

 **phichit+chu +katsuki_yuuri** gearing up for  **#NKHTrophy**. Notice  **#nobandages** Good luck my smol son!  **#japanasace #takehomethegold #watchout #whyciaociaoscreams #differentyuuri #livingfortheshock #waitingforshoetodrop #japanwillbeproud**  

 

Liked by **georgi-pP** and **621 others**

**View all 905 comments**

**futurekatsu** Yuuuurrrriiii! you can do this!

 **TheUnivDude** hmn? Wat's this about?

 **dandeliondance** his coach looks angry for some reason lol

 **minami_ken** がんばって！ **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **Floater1010** wat did the bottle do 2 u baby boy?

 **ThemOnIce** ooh! so glad he's looking good!

 **YuuriStan_01** wish I was that water bottle

 **Jonas_Escariot** **YuuriStan_01** you want him to glare at you?

 **Katsukatsuyuu** Cheering for you!!! ...the tags though...

 **YuuriStan_01** he's not glaring! **Jonas_Escariot** And even if he is, I don't mind as long as he's looking at me

 **christophe-gc** see you there! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **中村** **さや** がんばって！ **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **javaislucas** looking good! Good luck **+katsuki_ yuuri** and **christophe-gc**

 **hamstergrenade** cheering for you! Good luck, Yuuri!

 **MasterofSequence** am I the only one who finds the hashtags suspicious?

 

 

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit called out. Both he and Yuuri, together with Ciao Ciao's other skaters, were in the rink practicing their routines. After the talk they had yesterday, Yuuri had become even more determined to perfect his newly created routines. Although Ciao Ciao was not happy about his decision at first, it seemed that the coach had calmed down a bit after Yuuri performed his routines flawlessly in front of him.

 

But Phichit had a question.Yuuri was set to fly out to Japan tonight for the NHK Trophy (without him again! Ciao Ciao!) and Phichit had a nagging question that he wanted answered before Yuuri left.

 

“What is it, Phichit?” Yuuri asked before taking a swig from his water bottle.

 

“I get why you want to change your routines and I can say they are a lot more amazing than your previous ones. But why do you want to change your exhibition? You have different exhibitions for NHK Trophy and the GPF, too. I don't understand...”

 

Yuuri smirked as he put his bottle down. He looked at Phichit with shockingly naughty eyes.

 

“I want to say hi to a good friend and issue a friendly challenge at the NHK Trophy.”

 

Phichit frowned and narrowed his eyes at Yuuri. He might have an inkling of the details but it was kind of hard to believe that Yuuri was or would be friends with a particular skater in mind. He chose not to ask about it and instead asked, “And the GPF?”

 

If possible, Yuuri's smirk became even more... devious?

 

“I have a tiger to win over.”

 

Oh, well. What the heck? Whatever, Phichit decided. He'd just wait for it all to happen.

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 7, 2014**

 

Christophe Giacometti was walking around the lobby trying to decide what to do for the evening when he spotted a familiar mop of black hair and blue-rimmed glasses entering the hotel.

 

“Yuuri!” he called happily. The boy turned and at this point, all Chris expected was a simple nod of acknowledgement and a little smile or a wave of the hand. He was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri smiled widely and walked towards him. Now, that was unusual. But whatever.

 

“Hello, Chris,” Yuuri said in his usual gentle voice. “How are you?”

 

“I'm good! I'm good!” He gave him a hug and was surprised when Yuuri returned the gesture without freaking out. He decided at that split second to set it aside for the moment. “And how are you?”

 

Chris wasn't sure if he was imagining it but for a second there, he thought he saw Yuuri's face turn sad. But then, Yuuri smiled widely again.

 

“I'm fine. Just finished practice. Wanna grab dinner together?”

 

Now, Chris was taken aback. This was so... out of character (?) of Yuuri. He stared at the man for a moment. Yuuri normally just stayed in his hotel room and only appeared when it was time for the competition and even then, he still normally just kept to himself, barely acknowledging even his own coach while waiting for his turn.

 

For a wild moment, Chris thought he might have greeted the wrong person. Surely, he mistook a stranger for Yuuri Katsuki? But he had the same face and voice... Chris was pretty sure that he could recognize faces, even if they were of different race.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Yes?”

 

This boy's name was also Yuuri... Errr..

 

“Are you okay, Chris?” Yuuri's big brown eyes stared at him innocently, his head tilted deliciously to the side, and Chris found himself in a different kind of daze. They were so bright and beautiful... “Chris?”

 

Chris snapped out of it and pretended everything was normal. “Of course, darling! Let's go grab dinner but before that, let's take a picture!”

 

And so they did.

 

 

 

**christophe-gc**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti pose at the lobby of a hotel. Chris has his arms around Yuuri and is kissing him on the cheek. He is looking playfully at the camera as if daring anyone to complain. Yuuri is blushing furiously, his eyes wide in shock. Behind them, the Japanese hotel staff smile in amusement.]

 **christophe-gc** look who I found! **+katsuki_ yuuri** dinner date? **#NHKTrophy #japansace #dinnerdatenotdinnerdate #beautifulyuuri #katsukiyuuri #japan**

 

Liked by **phichit+chu** and **987 others**

**View all 1, 261 comments**

**phichit+chu** get your paws and lips off my son **christophe-gc**!

 **figureskating_community** didn't know they're friends

 **EroticIce411** no chris!!! you're mine!!!

 **minami_ken** I second that **phichit+chu**. **christophe-gc** ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

 **Floater1010** no! my innocent boy!! call the police!!!

 **Kiyoshi_Kiyoshi** They are friends?

 **SpinSpinKatsu** oh come on Chris, get your paws off!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** lucky Katsuki

 **ThemOnIce** Ohhh!!! What's this?!

 **DreamIce** Oh boy...

 **SexGodChrisG** Chris is mine!!! Err... I guess I could share with Yuuri

 **Katsukatsuyuu** > . < don't touch him!

 **YuuriStan_01** he's mine Chris! Let go!

 **christophe-gc phichit+chu** i'm borrowing him for the night <3

 **HamtaroTomodachi** *Yuuri's chastity is in danger* Hello, police?

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

Now that we've answered Phichit's questions by releasing Chapter 3, from Chapter 4 and onwards, we get to see POVs from other characters, too. Finally!

 **On Yuri Plistesky Being a Fan:** From the anime, we couldn't really say when Yuri started noticing Yuuri. It could have been in Sochi, it could have been even farther back into the past. Yuri and Yuuri have the age gap of almost 9 years. With how small the figure skating world is and how long Yuuri had been an active skater, I think it's almost impossible that Yuri did not notice him years before canon. I'd like to think that Yuri is a hesitant fan. He may have noticed Yuuri's step sequences and wants to admire him for it but is constantly disappointed with how Yuuri's jumps often go. In the story that I am writing, Yuri is not yet as angsty as he is in canon. He is only 12 years old here and will turn 13 the next year. Age requirement for Junior level is 13 years old. He is younger and probably less arrogant as he hasn't entered the Junior levels yet and won titles. He, at least I think, is still at that stage where he is still about to test himself and, given that he is a smart kid, is likely to watch other skaters for tips and ideas. As such, Yuri is more vocal about his appreciation of Yuuri. Yuri is (even in canon) waiting for Yuuri to actually deliver and was hopeful that it would happen in Skate Canada. Alas, the accident happened and so Yuri is pissed at Georgi. He is not happy that his rinkmate not only injured his favorite skater but also could have potentially ended his career without having delivered a perfect performance in the Seniors yet.

 


	5. The Short Program of Elegant Sorrow

 

 ******NOVEMBER 8, 2014**

  

 **Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri) I hope my SP for **#NHKTrophy** will make you proud **@minako-okukawa**. がんばります。

 

 **Okukawa Minako** (@minako-okukawa) え？ ゆり？どういういみ？わたしはいつもどおりみるでしょう。あなたはいつもわたしをほこりたかくします :) _(Huh? Yuuri? What do you mean? I will watch as always. You always make me proud :) )_

 **Nhuyen Nhuyen** (@nguyen2) Much love from Vietnam good luck yuuri!

 **Maddie Mendraz (** @m-mendraz) Yuuri for the gold! **#NHKTrophy**

 **Minami Kenjirou** (@minami_ken) こうふうんする！ たのしみにしてます **@+katsuki_yuuri** おつかれさま **@minako-okukawa** ( _I am so excited! Looking forward to it_ **@+katsuki_yuuri** _Good job_ **@minako-okukawa** )

 **Nadine Gomez** (@n_gomez) Huh?! Yuuri finally made his own post!  <3

 **Xi Feng** (@XiFangs) Good luck, Yuuri! Represent!

 **Kim** **Hei Ryung** (@Kimheiryung_sksea) Cheering for you, Yuuri!

 **Margie Jeneviv** (@margaritsku) I knew it! Miracles do exist! Good luck, Yuuri!

 **Christine Fernandez** (@ChrissyFern) Good luck, Yuuri Katsuki! Love from the Philippines!

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** (@matsumatsu-koshi) がんばれ、かつきせんしゅ！あなたならできる！ _(Good luck, Katsuki-senshu! You got this! )_

 **Nisrina** **Onbekend** (@NiPraOn) Best wishes from both Indonesia and Netherlands, Yuuri! Good luck!

 

 

_Loading..._

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A photo of a living room where several people sit. Some are on the floor, others are cramped together on a couch. Phichit is sitting on the floor and in front of him is a coffee table where piles of food and drinks are placed.]

 **phichit+chu** me and the rinkmates are cheering for you **+katsuki_ yuuri** Good luck! **#NHKTrophy #japansace #makemotherlandproud #japanisproud #katsukiyuuri #nobandages #dontcomebackinbandages #ciaociaoleftmehereagain #season1415 #Go4Gold**

 

Liked by **MasterofSequence** and **1, 418 others**

**View all 789 comments**

**SpinSpinKatsu** Good luck, Yuuri! You can do this!

 **C.Cialdini** what the heck are those on the table? **phichit+chu**

 **ballerinawannabe** show 'em wat u got!

 **gyouzakid** がんばって！ok I just googled that lol good luck yuuri!

 **rinkm8swithYuuriK** oh come on **C.Cialdini** chill

 **figureskating_community** good luck to all the skaters!

 **minami_ken** がんばって！ **+katsuki_ yuuri** ( _Good luck!_ **+katsuki_ yuuri** )

 **HamtaroTomodachi** good luck yuuri! Thailand cheers for you!

 **phichit+chu** revenge for leaving us here **C.Cialdini**

 **YuuriStan_01** now streaming! Good luck, **+katsuki_ yuuri**!!!

 **margaritsku** we're always proud of you darling!

 **JuManjuuMan** waiting for it to start!

 **MasterofSequence** lets see if yuuri has something up his sleeve. Good luck!

 

 

 

 **NOVEMBER 8, 2014 - NHK TROPHY – Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Tokyo** **[SHORT PROGRAM]**

 

Celestino was nervous. The Short Program had started and they were waiting for Yuuri's turn on the ice. He turned to look at his student who was stretching in complete silence, eyes trained on the wall opposite him.

 

He cracked his knuckles and chew down on his lower lip. He shouldn't be worried. Yuuri was in perfect condition. He got his routines down and showed confidence in performing them. This skater's only true rival right now was his own nerves and in all honesty, Celestino was a tad bit confused. He expected a nervous Yuuri especially after what happened in his first qualifier, but strangely, the boy's body language conveyed nothing but calm. Sure, he had this dominating aura around him – which was probably good... but this was not normal with his student. Celestino found himself standing in the middle of an unchartered territory.

 

“Don't worry, coach,” he heard a voice say. Celestino was lured out of his (panic-striken, though he refused to admit that) musing. He turned his gaze to his student's face but Yuuri was not looking at him. He spoke though. “It's gonna be different this time around.”

 

There he went again. Celestino couldn't really pinpoint that strange ticking in his mind. The way Yuuri chose his words... It... It just didn't fit the context? Or something like that. He shook his head and brushed off the feeling.

 

“Yuuri,” he started gravely. “I am honestly anxious about all this. Changing your programs just days ago... I will never understand how you perfected everything in a matter of days, but I will have faith on you on this. Do your best and make your country proud.”

 

Yuuri turned to look at him. He smiled gently and nodded. “Yes, coach.”

 

Celestino caught sight of a staff member signaling him that it was time. Celestino nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Yuuri who stood up and began to walk towards the rink.

 

As he followed his skater whose gait oozed intensity and confident superiority to the point that everyone they passed by stared and even took a few steps back to make way, an instrumental cover of the song _Eye of the Tiger_ played at the back of his mind. He felt like he was coming in to a boxing arena and not a skating rink. His heart was pounding so damn fast.

 

Once they reached the side of the rink, the fans who caught sight of him began to cheer and chant his name. The song in his mind started playing louder and his heart beat even faster. Performing in one's home country was anxiety-inducing, but he was glad that Yuuri seemed to be using the pressure to his advantage.

 

Yuuri threw a kiss to the crowd ( _huh?_ ), making the fans cheer louder. He then took off his jacket. The crowd's cheering almost immediately turned into a loud buzzing of confusion as they took note of what he was wearing. It was not only different from Skate Canada, but it was... well... too simplistic for a skating competition?

 

Yuuri was in almost all black, from top to bottom. His top was a simple black vest with an uninserted white undershirt beneath. The top three buttons of the white shirt were unlatched, giving a good peek of his upper chest. His hair was lightly gelled back, giving a good look of his face. The only color the audience could see was the reddish tint lining Yuuri's eyes and the pinkish gleam of his lips.

 

Yuuri chose to ignore the buzzing (did Celestino just see a smirk?) and took off his skate guards. The Japanese skater then stepped onto the ice and turned back to him.

 

Celestino exhaled heavily. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. “Ready, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked at him and smiled. “I'm ready.”

 

Celestino smiled, “That's good.”

 

Yuuri nodded and blinked. Then, his eyes flashed and he said in a low growl, “I'm breaking that record.”

 

His skater glided away as his name was called. Celestino stood there frozen by his student's declaration.

 

Break? Record?

 

Did he mean... He couldn't be referring to Nikiforov's record, right?

 

Right?

 

Celestino wasn't even surprised when he realized he was trembling.

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 8, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor perked when he heard noises coming from the break room. It was mid-day and normally skaters in the rink were supposed to be on the ice practicing their routines last minute before heading for lunch. It wasn't exactly time to chow down yet.

 

He walked towards the break room and found some of the skaters seated and staring up the TV. He turned to see what they were watching and found that it was a livestream of... Oh... NHK Trophy. Was it today?

 

“Yo, Viktor,” Mila called out. “Sit down. Your shiny head is distracting.”

 

Viktor pouted as he walked to and sat on an empty chair close to Mila. “What's up?”

 

“That's up,” Georgi answered without his gaze leaving the TV.

 

Viktor was confused. He didn't know that his rinkmates were interested in other skaters.

 

“Yura here wants to watch the Japanese skater,” Mila said. “I want to watch, too.”

 

Viktor turned to the kid sitting not faraway from him. His gaze was focused on the screen and he looked like he wouldn't budge even if Yakov came in yelling at them. Which was unusual...

 

“Yura is a big fan of the Japanese Yuri,” Georgi answered as if sensing his unvoiced question. “I want to see how he's doing after the accident.”

 

Viktor's eyebrows shot up. “Accident? Car accident?”

 

Georgi rolled his eyes at him. “He's the skater I collided with in Skate Canada.”

 

Oh! Oh... He did hear about that but he didn't have the time to watch it yet. Georgi looked fine though.

 

He decided that he could watch this one. He didn't really have much to do anyway. It was almost lunch time, too.

 

He returned his attention to the screen as he heard the announcer introduce a skater. He couldn't deciper the name, unfortunately, but he did catch 'Japan' in the sentence.

 

So this was the skater from Japan...

 

“Huh?” Yura muttered in confusion. “That's not his costume...”

 

“Oh, yeah...” Georgi frowned.

 

“Did he change programs?” Mila asked.

 

Viktor frowned up at the apparatus. It was unusual for skaters to change programs in the middle of the season. Skate Canada was just 2 weeks ago. Did he change everything from then?

 

He watched as the skater glided around the ice before coming to a position at the middle. The Japanese skater looked young, probably early twenties? He had that kind of face that could be considered beautiful in many different cultures. Despite being obviously a man, he could easily pass off as a woman with the right clothes and wig. Even his figure was slim but curvy... Viktor frowned at himself.

 

The Japanese was wearing a too simple costume of black. As in, everything was black except for the white undershirt left unbuttoned, exposing a long slender neck.

 

For some reason, Viktor felt his face heat up. Was it getting warmer in here or what? He shook himself mentally and focused on the skater.

 

The music began; a duet of a cello and an organ. It was slow and melodic. The skater opened his eyes and started with a mohawk together with the entry of the sad notes.

 

Viktor perked. His attention thoroughly taken.

 

The man had opened his eyes to a dark lonely world. At first, his expression was blank and unconcerned, as if he didn't understand where he was. He started looking around as if trying to figure out where he was and what he was doing there. The skater went on a layback spin as he expressed his confusion.

 

The realization came and he found himself alone and desolate. The skater marked this with a perfect quad lutz before moving on to a slow but precise step sequence that conveyed the scary realization of his predicament. Viktor found himself feeling as if he was standing on the edge. He felt like he was standing there waiting for the man's next move that could very well decide if Viktor would fall down the edge or not...

 

The man's facial expression changed. He was now alarmed and scared. Sadness sat heavily on his shoulders, the longing and the building emotional pain evident on the lines of his body. He danced with his own sorrow as he found himself undecided but not really having much choice, as if he was trapped in a world that was not his own, a world that could never allow his desires. The skater conveyed this with a series of frenzy foot work and arm positions that seemed to be reaching out and then rejecting, as if in denial.

 

He began his argument with fate, asking why. The skater marked this with a beautiful triple flip before his hands went up to his head to grasp and pull at his hair. The man was drowning in anguish, the devastation that he felt inside was unbearable. The rink was bright, the ice white, but for some reason, the man's emotions seemed to be bleeding off from him swallowing up any other color. It was a monster that ravenously gobbled up everything.

 

The skater took tentative steps forward. Little by little, he moved forward with a choctaw. But the man kept looking back, beseeching and pleading eyes looked back to a distance that he could never come back to. His eyes pleaded for mercy, for a miracle... for something that he could probably never have again.

 

He was breaking but he had to take the only choice available to him. The skater went on a beautiful butterfly jump as if emphasizing the raging of his mind. Viktor realized that the skater was telling a story of goodbye, of having to decide to say goodbye because there was nothing he could do. He had to bid his farewell to someone he cherished so much. As if highlighting this feeling, the skater performed a sit spin that he held on before going for a shotgun spin. Viktor could feel his soul stirring in agony for this man who seemed to have lost his everything in one snap of a finger and whose being was now in the clutches of oblivion.

 

Whenever the skater turned behind him, he'd arc his back forward and twist his body and reach backwards. Viktor was heavily reminded of ballet at this point. In fact, the performance almost seemed like it was done in a studio, if not for the jumps and skating spins and ice instead of wooden floors; his twists and turns heavily ballet-like in grace that told of the suffocation the man must be feeling. And it was fitting. It was fitting to tell the story of a lost man, a man who was torn away from the rest of the world and was now living in a cage hidden in the cold and dark.

 

The skater's emotions knew no boundaries. He was by himself and like he was clutching this lonely truth close to his heart, he went on a camel spin followed by a short step sequence before launching to a triple axel – quad toe loop combination. Without even resting, he went on to do a biellmann spin, held it, before lowering his limbs, arms crossed on his chest. He began an entrancing spin, gaining momentum before speeding up – a punctuation of the sublimity of what the man had to go through.

 

To others, he might've looked like a blooming flower, but to Viktor, he saw it as the man's reaction to the fast paced, crazy and confusing world that he had now started revolving in. And once again, the man was faced with one and only one solution. There wasn't really much he could do, right? The skater came to a stop, embracing himself as the music came to end his lament, and the man bowed his head in quiet surrender.

 

There was a moment of silence on TV. It was so quiet that not even commentators said anything.

 

The Japanese skater let go of his final pose. The spell broke. The arena exploded.

 

Viktor released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in. It was a very sad story. No. It was a very painful, a very heartbreaking narrative. And Viktor... His heart and his soul were in turmoil, as if reaching out to the man he had just watched – grabbing and calling –

 

“Viktor?”

 

Viktor blinked. He thought he heard someone call. Yet, he could only see the solitary figure dancing in the dark with only the ice that had turned black to accompany him.

 

“Yo, Viktor!”

 

He blinked again. He turned to where he thought the voice came from. For a scary second, he couldn't recognize the man before him. He blinked one more time and his world shifted (or reshifted) to the bright and familiar break room of his home rink. Mila, Georgi and Yura were all looking at him weirdly.

 

“What?”

 

“Viktor, you're crying.” Mila pointed out.

 

“Huh?”

 

Yura threw him a napkin with a frown. “Wipe your face, moron.”

 

It was then that he realized that tears were falling fast down his cheeks. What the hell... When did that start?

 

“He did a triple axel – quad toe loop,” He muttered instead as he tried to wipe his face as nonchalantly as he could. He did have some form of dignity, you know. “That's a first...Amazing...”

 

“You bet he is!” Yura chirped. He was grinning widely. “He also added a quad lutz to his roster!”

 

“Is that so?” Viktor asked. Huh. The Japanese skater didn't just land a never-seen-before combination, he also added a new quad. Hmnn... “You look like you just won something, Yura,” Viktor stated instead, amused.

 

“I've always wanted to see him perform perfectly! Like, no mistakes!” Yura said. “Jumps had always been his weakness, but hey! He finally delivered!” the kid cheered. Viktor smiled gently. He hadn't seen Yura act like this before. He was always frowning and acting like a cat paranoid of its tail being stepped on.

 

“Wow...” Georgi muttered. “He was really awesome!”

 

“The fans are going crazy!” Mila screeched as she looked at her phone.

 

“I didn't know you three have a skater you like,” he said.

 

“Every skater has someone they look up to,” Yura answered sagely.

 

“What was his name again?” Viktor asked as the judges continued calculating his scores.

 

Yura's smile was replaced with a glare and a frown. “You seriously don't know him?”

 

Viktor smiled stupidly. “Err...”

 

Yura rolled his eyes and slammed his hand on the table. “His name is Yuuri Katsuki. Don't you ever forget that, you idiot!”

 

Viktor raised his hand in surrender to appease the hissing kitten. “I won't!”

 

As the three continued discussing, Viktor found himself staring at Katsuki who was now with his coach at the Kiss & Cry. After such an emotional performance, his face was solemn and flushed. The hair that he grabbed on still looked fine, but there were strands here and there. He looked good like that. Great even.

 

The Japanese skater seemed lost in his thoughts while his coach was jubilantly blabbering at his side. Viktor was staring so hard that when the skater in the television screen suddenly looked up indirectly making eye contact with him, Viktor swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

 

He might have or might not have sq –

 

“Did you just squeak?” Yura grinned at him teasingly.

 

“ 'Course not,” he snapped back. His heart, for some reason, was beating so fast. And then, his heart stop abruptly.

 

Katsuki just smiled at him! Or at least, at the camera.

 

Gosh... Viktor looked away from the screen, determined to avoid any heart attack.

 

“ _Yuuri Katsuki's Short Program score is..._ ” the announcer spoke through the television. They all turned their attention. “ _102.21!!! It's a World Record!_ ”

 

Viktor stared as the announcer continued to scream.

 

“ _He's broken the World Record previously held by Viktor Nikiforov at 101.96!_ ”

 

He could feel the gaze of the three on him and Viktor tried to decipher how he felt about his World Record being smashed.

 

“He just broke your World Record,” Mila said, as if Viktor wasn't watching the competition.

 

“Yakov will not be pleased,” Georgi muttered, as if Viktor hadn't already guessed that.

 

“Take that, Viktor!” Yura cackled. Like, seriously? Why so mean?

 

Viktor honestly didn't know how to feel about this. But...

 

As Viktor looked at Katsuki on the screen, who was smiling politely (and Viktor had to wonder if he was not happy), he might not know how he felt about this, but he did know that if there was one performance that deserved this, it was that of Yuuri Katsuki's.

 

“He did well,” Viktor finally said. “I'm not surprised. I will take it back at the GPF though.”

 

Mila laughed and Georgi shook his head in amusement. Yura on the other hand just scoffed, but was looking really pleased as he beamed at the Japanese skater who was bowing and waving to the audience.

 

A World Record claimed in his motherland with a performance of such beauty and sophistication...

 

Definitely, Yuuri Katsuki deserved it.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

**[PHOTO:** Official ISU NHK Trophy Short Program results: At the very top of the rankings is the name Yuri KATSUKI.]

 **phichit+chu** OMG!!! Congratulations **+katsuki_ yuuri** WR Holder! First time seeing the whole routine, only **C.Cialdini** had ever seen it before! Beautiful, Yuuri! Also, did you see that **#3A4T**?! And that **#QuadLutz**?! Did you see that?! I am so proud of you, my son! **#NHKTrophy #ShortProgram #WorldRecord #ShortProgramWorldRecord #landthatbeautfy #yuurikatsuki #katsukiyuuri #smashedthatrecord #TokyoJapan #YoyogiNatGym #smashmorerecords #looking4ward2freeskate #mademecry #sobeautifulroutine #ballethelped**

 

Liked by **yuri_plistesky** and **1, 584** **others**

**View all 941 comments**

**figureskating_community** Congratulations **+katsuki_ yuuri** Quad lutz + 3A – 4T? So proud of you!

 **ThemOnIce** Congratulations, Yuuri! That was an awesome performance!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Marry me, Yuuri!!!!  <3 <3 <3 that was soooo beautiful!

 **King_Viktor** Congratulations but King Viktor will take it back

 **minami_ken** おめでとう!!! すごくうれしい **+katsuki_ yuuri** すごくきれい、そして、わたしはないた (○p>ω<)尸” ( _Congratulations!!!_ _I am so happy!_ **+katsuki_ yuuri** _It was so beautiful and I cried (○p >ω<)_ _尸”_ )

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** Congratulations! I hope you will do well in the FS as well, Yuuri!

 **MasterofSequence** You're full of surprises this season! I knew you had something up your sleeve **+katsuki_ yuuri** excited for the **#freeskate**

 **Hamstergrenade** Yuuri we are so proud of you! That was emotional! I cried!

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** So proud of you, son of the Rising Sun! !(*´∀｀*)尸”

 **Sex_y_onIce** Chris will get WR for the FS. Hmphf.

 **RussianIceLegend** You won't be able to hold on to that for long

 **中村** **さや** よく頑張りましたね **+katsuki_ yuuri** おめでとう!!! ( _Well done_ **+katsuki_ yuuri** _Congratulations!!!)_

 **GoldenBladeisKing +katsuki_ yuuri** Viktor will take that back at the GPF.

 **dandeliondance** why are chris and viktor's fans so butt hurt? Can't even celebrate someone who worked hard

 

 

 

 ** **ISU Figure Skating****  (@ISU_Figure) Congratulations for the World Record in the Short Program, Yuuri Katsuki  **+katsuki_ yuuri**! Good luck to all the skaters for the Free Skate!  **#NHKTrophy**

 **561** comments  **2.1K** retweets  **1.9K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 ** **Asahi Shimbun AJW****  (@AJWasahi) KATSUKI YUURI BREAKS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV'S WORLD RECORD. NEW COMBO LANDED  **#NHKTrophy** **#3A4T**

 **811** comments  **3.6K** retweets  **4.5K** likes

 

========

 

 **The Mainichi (@themainichi)** KATSUKI YUURI SHOWS OFF BALLET SKILLS ON ICE. ADDS NEW QUAD AND COMBO TO ROSTER. SETS NEW RECORD FOR SHORT PROGRAM AT  **#NHKTrophy** **#3A4T #KatsukiQuadLutz**

 **765** comments  **2.3K** retweets  **4.1K** likes

 

=======

 

 **News18** (@CNNnews18) JAPANESE SKATER MAKES HIS COUNTRY PROUD. RUSSIA IS NOT HAPPY  **#NHKTrophy**

 **1,541** comments  **2.9K** retweets  **4.1K** likes

 

=======

 

 **The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) SHOCKING TWIST: JAPANESE UNDERDOG BREAKS RECORD  **#NHKTrophy**

 **102** comments  **12** retweets  **5** likes

 

=======

 

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**

**[SHORT VIDEO CLIP:** A clip of Yuuri doing the triple axel – quadruple toe loop to the roar of the crowd then, video skipping to his quadruple lutz.]

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Yuuri added not just a new quad to his roster, but he also landed this beautiful combination! Yuuri! We are so proud of you! <3 **+katsuki_ yuuri #3A4T #KatsukiQuadLutz #NHKTrophy #WorldRecord #ShortProgram #katsukiyuuri**

 

Liked by **yuri_plistesky** and **1, 084** **others**

**View all 891 comments**

**phichit+chu** my spintop son who jumps!!! lemme just say this WOOOOOAAAAAHHH!! Sorry. Just have to. Yuuri!

 **figureskating_community** **phichit+chu** is about to go crazy haha! But oh well better join in WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!!! YUUUURRRRIIIII!!!!! **#3A4T #KatsukiQuadLutz**

 **Nihonjin020670** Show them how it's done **+katsuki_ yuuri** ahhh!!! I was screaming all throughout your SP!

 **King_Viktor** So what? He added a new quad. So?

 **Jonas_Escariot** that was beautiful, Yuuri! Also, **phichit+chu** , relax! Or, okay! Go wild, I guess haha!

 **ham_hamsters** **King_Viktor** bitter much?

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** I kinda want to regret Yuuri being a skater, but then we won't have this beauty on ice. Choices. Tsk tsk. Anway, congratulations Yuuri!

 **YuuriStan_01** What's your problem **King_Viktor**? Go eat a sack of sugar or something

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** pfft! “eat a sack of sugar” :D that got me for some reason

 **ChrisG_EroKing** Well, must say. Congratulations, Yuuri. We still have Free Skate though.

 

 

 

**minako-okukawa**

**[PHOTO:** A teenage Yuuri, probably 16 or 17 years of age, is wearing a white training shirt, black tights and black ballet shoes. He is frozen up in the air in a stunning jeté. His tight clothes make it possible to show off a beautiful figure that only got more impressive if compared to the present.]

 **minako-okukawa** You made me so proud! You may now be dancing on ice with your blades but you carry with you not only the flag of Japan, but also of danseurs. Congratulations, my little protégé **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 

Liked by **phichit+chu** and **4, 001** **others**

**View all 134 comments**

**figureskating_community** Congratulations **minako-okukawa** your student made you proud!  <3

 **phichit+chu** Wow, Yuuri! That's beautiful!

 **ThemOnIce** Minako Okukawa?!

 **gillianemurphy** oh such a beauty! **minako-okukawa** you've been hiding a treasure!

 **lilia_baranovskaya** who is this black swan, **minako-okukawa**?

 **ballerinawannabe** omg omg omg O_O the gathering of the prima ballerinas??!!

 **minako-okukawa** my protégé **+katsuki_ yuuri** he is a figure skater **gillianemurphy lilia_baranovskaya**

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** Oh my god! Three prima ballerinas from different countries gathered here together!... in celebration of a figure skater? uh... what's going on?

 **lilia_baranovskaya** another soul claimed by the ice

 **gillianemurphy** **minako-okukawa** How could you let this happen?!

 **minako-okukawa** I can lend him to you if you want off season **gillianemurphy lilia_baranovskaya**. Right, **+katsuki_ yuuri**?

 **+katsuki_ yuuri** minako-sensei...

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** No stealing him from the ice! >.<

 

 

 

****==================================================================** **

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

I've finished Chapter 6 but I can't post it yet since some of the Japanese sentences have not been translated yet. I am only about 95% satisfied with the Free Skate, so I feel like I can still polish it. Chapter 7 is 80% done. I just need to finish the Exhibition Gala. After writing the SP and FS, I am a bit burnt out. I can't omit the Exhibition though because it is important. Yuuri's a man on a mission. Haaa... Also, I am using Tokyo Nihongo here, not the dialect in Karatsu (where Hasetsu was based). My friend lives in Tokyo and doesn't know the dialect in Saga Prefecture. I talked to a local in Karatsu, by the way, and he told me that there's no skating rink there. Everything else exists though. (We are not friends so I can't possibly ask him to translate the sentences for me.)

 **Tweet to Minako Okukawa:** At this point, Yuuri is a man on a mission. In canon, Yuuri missed a lot of opportunities to promote Hasetsu as he was deep into his anxieties. I thought it would be a good idea that this FutureYuuri will grab all opportunities to help his hometown. At his SP, Yuuri flaunts his ballet skills, and his tweet that credits Minako is one way to promote her dance studio.

 **On Celestino Cialdini:** I think the older Yuuri would want to make his former coach proud. They'd trained together for 5 years. As a coach himself, FutureYuuri would surely have developed a better understanding of what Celestino had to go through with his attempt to help Yuuri. I think that even if he couldn't help him, Yuuri knew that Celestino did his best. It just happened that he was not the person Yuuri needed.

 **Yuuri's SP:** The song he is (secretly) skating to is Adam Hurst's “Desolation.” Give it a listen. You can find it in YouTube. This fanfiction is supposed to be funny but I thought that if I were in Yuuri's shoes, I wouldn't take to being ripped away to the past easily. I would, even just once, vent out my pain one way or another (skating, in Yuuri's case). As much as I want this story to be humorous, I don't want to disrespect Yuuri by simply flying over the fact that I just took him away from his happy life with Viktor.

Finally, you may have noticed that while watching Yuur's SP, Vikor is alternating between 'the skater' and 'the man'. Viktor is basically seeing Yuuri as a skater with his eyes, so he is not blind as he takes in the technical aspects of his performance. Thus, he refers to him as 'the skater'. On the other hand, Viktor is clearly seeing a story in his mind as he watches Yuuri's performance. Thus, he refers to him as 'the man'. It was hard to write, to be honest. I didn't want to simply just get away with it by being sentimental. It may not be perfect but I did my best. Please excuse whatever weakness this story has.

Gillian Murphy is a world reknowned prima ballerina. She is married to another famous ballet danseur named Ethan Stiefel.


	6. A Strike of Free Skate

 

 **PLEASE READ:** Before reading Chapter 6, please note that I've edited Chapter 5 (Updated: July 7, 2018). Please read it again. Thank you so much **LizaBlack** for the advise! You made Chapter 5 so much better! Chapter 6 is also made better by **CesiaRune**! Kudos to both of you ^_^

 

 

**NOVEMBER 9, 2014**

 

 **Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri ) If the ballerina in you is proud of my SP, **@minako-okukawa** ,the mentor in you who let me change my satin shoes to bladed ones will love my FS. みてください、みなこせんせい がんばります。 **#NHKTrophy** ( _Please watch, Minako-sensei._ _I will do my best._ **#NHKTrophy** )

 

 **Minami Kenjirou** (@minami_ken) わたしはあなたのＦＳにこうふんした **@+katsuki_ yuuri** – kun! <3 わたしはあなたのファンになることをほこりにおもう！( _I am so excited for your FS_ **@+katsuki_ yuuri** – kun! <3 _I am so proud to be your fan!_ )

 **Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri) あなたはすぐににほんのだいひょうになるでしょう、 **@minami_ken** 。おたがいにべすとをつくしましょう。( _You will be representing Japan soon_ , **@minami_ken**. _Let's both do our best!_ )

 **Okukawa Minako** (@minako-okukawa) After yesterday, I want to see what you're going to do for your FS. がんばって **@+katsuki_ yuuri**!

 **Maddie Mendraz** (@m-mendraz) Yuuri is fired up! Go, Yuuri!

 **Float is a Float (** @Floater1010) Seeing this and remembering Yuuri's post yesterday... hmmnnn...

 **Minami Kenjirou** (@minami_ken) ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) ゆうりくんはわたしにきがついた！ ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) せんぱいはわたしにきがついた！わたしはべすとをつくすでしょう！ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 _( ∑(_ _ﾟﾛﾟ〃_ _) Yuuri-kun noticed me! ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) Senpai noticed me! I will do my best! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ)_

 **Mario Lee Dong** (@MLthatDong) Ah! Is this going to be a wr breaker again?! Will there be new jumps?

 **Master of Sequence** (@MasterofSequence) I feel like Yuuri is more confident nowadays. I'm loving it!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club (** @OfficialFCYuuriKatsuki) Congratulations for the SP and good luck for the FS, Yuuri! We're cheering for you!

 

 

_Loading..._

 

 

 

 **NOVEMBER 9, 2014 -** **NHK TROPHY – Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Tokyo [FREE SKATE]**

 

Chris cheered as he received his scores from the judges for his Free Skate. He was at third place after the Short Program and just bumped up to first place. With only two more skaters left after him, he was sure to medal. Cao Bin was a strong skater and there was a chance that he would be taking the gold today. Yuuri Katsuki, though...

 

Chris remembered the performance from yesterday and the cheer that Chris had in him faded. Yuuri's performance yesterday was very... powerfully heartbreaking. Yuuri had always been a beautiful dancer, a beautiful performer, but had always been bested by his nerves as a skater. It was such a shame, but the better for Chris. No offense. He liked the boy. Chris and Yuuri had always been friendly and Chris did like Yuuri as a person. Heck, who could dislike such an adorable boy? If Chris could have his way, he'd want to keep the boy in his pocket, nice and warm. However, as a skater, Chris had a goal (read: Viktor Nikiforov) and he'd be damned if he'd allow anyone to take his rightful place as the Living Legend's **Rival** TM. If there's anyone who's going to beat Viktor, it's going to be Chris.

 

Yuuri had never beaten him in Juniors, and when he entered the Seniors, Yuuri's performance was just... fluctuating, to say the least. Many times in Juniors, Yuuri would dominate the Short Program, got first place, implode from the pressure, and then flunk his Free Skate.

 

And Chris won.

 

It was a cycle.

 

NHK Trophy... He didn't want to sound arrogant in saying this BUT, the situation could well probably just be the same.

 

Chris watched as Cao Bin get into his starting position, ready to start as soon as his music started.

 

Yeah, he thought. It would just be the same.

 

But then...

 

Yuuri did not only land a triple axel – quad toe loop, he also added a new quad to his roster. And breaking a World Record while doing so...

 

He sighed. Chris honestly didn't know what to think or how to even feel about this.

 

He looked away from the ice and Chris almost shrieked when he suddenly came face-to-face with Yuuri as the latter waited for his turn. No, it wasn't just because he appeared out of nowhere.

 

It was his facial expression that almost made Chris run, his instincts screaming danger. Yuuri's eyes were staring straight at him but he didn't seem to be truly seeing Chris.

 

And Chris was glad.

 

Because at that very moment, the Japanese skater's eyes were fiery.

 

No. That's wrong.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was an inferno, a blazing demon flexing his muscles in preparation for an attack, long willing and ready to burn the entire rink down. And if the fire would spread across the world, the better.

 

Jesus...

 

For the first time, Chris second-guessed himself as he shakily avoided his co-skater and walked as far away as possible. Would it really be the same again?

 

 

 

Chris watched as the Japanese skater took his position at the middle of the ice. For the Free Skate, Yuuri's costume was a nice fit of white form-fitting pants and a dark blue 18th century court dress-inspired top with golden trimmings and decors. The boy looked absolutely marvelous in it.

 

It was not the same FS costume he wore in his first qualifier, though, Chris noted.

 

He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today, come to think of it.

 

He was right though. Cao Bin managed to beat him to first place. He was currently on second. The question now was if he'd be taking silver or bronze. None of the other skaters were able to catch up with the three of them. He'd like to think he'd be taking silver.

 

Would it be possible though?

 

He scanned Yuuri's body language. He couldn't see any sign of nerves. He couldn't see any sign of weakness. What he did see was a man who already declared himself the winner.

 

Chris frowned. He bit down on his lower lip and narrowed his eyes at the boy on the ice. Something was different about Yuuri. He's more social, more outgoing. Although he still blushed at Chris' antics, he was overall more confident than Chris remembered. He wondered what had caused the change. The only thing left to see was his FS; if, after placing first on the short program, he would be able to handle the pressure. Yuuri was after all in his home country. The pressure was much more compared to when competing outside of one's own country. But...

 

If Yuuri was feeling any pressure, he wasn't showing it.

 

Classic music filled the arena just as Yuuri started his routine. For a second, he thought that it was indeed going to be just the same. No, Yuuri wasn't imploding, but he was at least still skating to a classical piece. It comforted Chris that he was pretty much still the Yuuri he knew.

 

That was until he noticed the stiff courtly smile on Yuuri's face; a smile that could remind a person of the ugly face of the polite society hidden behind its silky hand fan. Chris couldn't believe how Yuuri could put on that kind of face in front of the audience even as the Japanese skater went for a traditional spiral. He didn't know if the other skater intended it or not, but for some reason it made Chris sick. He preferred Yuuri's shy but genuine smile. It was almost unnerving how, although looking beautiful as ever, that smile stayed there on Yuuri's face. It was almost like he was telling the audience that “ _Oh, hey! You want me to smile? I don't really like smiling, but fine. Okay. Here. I will smile because if I don't, I'd get smacked right on the head. So I will play by your rules._ ”

 

Chris hated it.

 

Then, to Chris' confusion, Yuuri's smile began to look more like a smirk. His eyes gleamed as if he knew something that they didn't. His body movement became a little playful, his footwork a little teasing, but he was still waltzing, still playing by the rules. His facial expression was trying to convince them all that “ _Hey, I'm harmless. Believe me! But don't be shocked if I stabbed you suddenly._ ”

 

The dubious smirk had now become an obvious one. Yuuri _was_ smirking. And then, he launched to a triple salchow, almost shocking Chris. He was so engrossed with Yuuri's face and body movement that he didn't realize that Yuuri was positioning himself for a jump.

 

The Japanese skater did more enchanting step sequences. Chris had this feeling that Yuuri was like a snake, hypnotizing everyone to follow his every move but only enough to not let them see that they were walking towards a trap. He kept their attention, kept their eyes on him. They could feel that there was danger, but they couldn't see it. The person in front of them couldn't be the source of danger because he was still playing by the rules. But he found the loopholes and he was already making his move. The rules were being changed and nobody was the wiser.

 

Yuuri jumped a quadruple lutz – triple toe loop marking the crescendo, then followed it with a few seconds of upright twizzle like he was enjoying the secret that only he was privy to. The game had changed, the rules replaced. They were now all playing **his** game, **his** rules, but they didn't even realize it – beguiled they all were. Yuuri's dance became a little faster, more powerful and insistent.

 

Then, the loud defying beat that broke the rhythm of the piece came as Yuuri threw in a double flip. They were all starting to notice the changes in the rules. The second beat came and Yuuri flew to a _quadruple loop_ (Fuck! Another quad!). They were all in shock as the world they knew started breaking down rapidly right before their own eyes. Yuuri's foot work became a little faster, his hands whipping around in the air – like a spider fortifying its web.

 

It was too late, they couldn't stop it. The change had begun to spread wide and swift. As if stressing this point, the dragging, mocking note from the cello rang throughout the rink as Yuuri did a very arrogant cantilever like a big elegant “ _Fuck you!”_ to everyone.

 

The tug-of-war began, the clashing of rules and games. Yuuri basked in the glory of the chaos, his face wild and insulting, like a madman watching the world burn. He threw himself for a triple axel – double toe loop – double loop. He then proceeded to a series of crazed step sequences. The world burned brighter and Yuuri went on a fankick illusion and followed it with a layback spin. He was insane and he was enjoying it!

 

The music quieted a little. Yuuri's footwork became playful again and his smirk was replaced with a naughty smile. It almost seemed like he was just joking and he didn't really mean it, that he was taking it all back. But surprise, surprise! Yuuri began to glide. No. No, he began to stalk. Like a tiger that had found its prey; a tiger that instead of waiting for the right moment to pounce had decided to charm its prey into coming closer even as it walked towards said prey.

 

A moment of enticing. A moment of waiting, pretending that everything was okay. That he was a vegan tiger (no offense to vegans).

 

Then, like a conductor, he used his footwork and step sequences to raise the music to go higher, to be faster. He forced the notes to match his frenzy movement. He was intense, insane, and obsessed. This was the peak of his authority. This was the peak of his power. And he showed this with an incredible hydroblade that told them all to “ _Bow down, y'all_ ”, all the while looking at the audience with blazing eyes; and bow they all did as Yuuri raised himself upright and presented them with a triple axel – triple salchow. Then he spread eagled across the ice until he reached the middle of the ice to go for a fast spin.

 

Chris bit his lower lip, enough to draw blood. He knew that this was a final display of power. A reminder of who was at the top.

 

When the point was made clear, his spin slowed down. He uncrossed his arms forcefully as if he was breaking invisible binds around him and stared them all down – they, the powerless creatures under his feet. The music was done. The chaos ended. A new game was set.

 

 

 

Chris' jaw clenched as the arena erupted. He'd been right twice today. Cao Bin would overtake him. And...

 

Yuuri Katsuki had already declared himself the winner even before he skated.

 

It wasn't the same at all. He wasn't the same.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A screenshot of the Free Skate and overall results. The name Yuri KATSUKI stays at the top with the total score of 321.77. On second place is Cao BIN with 296.41 and Christophe GIACOMETTI on third with the score of 283.59.]

 **phichit+chu** My smol son **#won #GOLD** !!! **C.Cialdini #wegotgold** **+katsuki_ yuuri #gotgold** !!! That's my son right there! And did you see that quad loop!!! **#FirstQuadLoop** !!! Yuuri I am so proud of you!!! **#GPFSeries #NHKTrophy #KatsukiGold #YuuriKatsuki #YuuriKatsukiBreaksRecords #2Recordsin2Days #2Quadsin2Days #proudJapan #FreeSkateWR #OverAllWR #ShortProgramWR #Ratified4Lo #SeeHimCutIce**

 

Liked by **ms.mila_babicheva** and **3,371 others**

**View all 1, 911 comments**

**minami_ken** おめでとう **+katsuki_ yuuri** !!! わたしはなくのをやめることができない＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ _(_ _Congratulations_ **+katsuki_ yuuri** _!!! I can't stop crying_ _＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／_ _)_

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Congratulations, Yuuri! We are so happy for you! Yuuri is a record holder!!! OMG

 **RussianIceLegend** the fuck...

 **YuuriStan_01** I am so haaaaaapppppyyyy!!! T.T **#3A4T #QuadLutz #QuadLoop**

 **中村 さや** おめでとう、ゆり！あなたのルーティーンはたいへんきれいだった **！** あなたはそれらのせかいきろくをうけるにたる **！** _(_ _Congratulations, Yuuri! Your routines were so beautiful! You deserve those World Records!_ _)_

 **Kim Hei Ryung** That came out of nowhere! But omg Yuuri! You are awesome!And another quad too! **#QuadLoop**

 **Christine Fernandez** I don't care if you are Japanese, Yuuri! My country is proud of you!

 **勇幸奈** あなたはにほんじんをほこらしげにさせる、かつきせんしゅ。おめでとう！ _(You make Japan proud, Katsuki-senshu. Congratulations!)_

 **GoldenBladeisKing +katsuki_ yuuri** Viktor will take all that back at the GPF.

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** Congratulations, Yuuri! You did really well! **+katsuki_ yuuri** I'm taking leave from work for the GPF. I feel like the finals will be epic! I MUST BE THERE TO SEE IT ALL GO DOWN!

 **高橋** ****鈴鹿** ** せかいきろくおめでとう , ゆり！ _(Congratulations for the World Records, Yuuri!)_

 **King_Viktor** wat about Katsuki? Viktor - still KING

 **Katsukatsuyuu King_Viktor** butt hurt much?

 **SpinSpinKatsu** Is Nikiforov also butt hurt, **King_Viktor**? Coz I'd stop wondering why you are like that.

 **JuManjuuMan King_Viktor** has he landed a **#QuadLoop** ?

 **HamsterHamsterDance** Viktor's fans are meanies. Is **v-nikiforov** meanie, too? Also, **JuManjuuMan** is savage af haha!

 

 

 

=======

  **ISU Figure Skating** (@ISU_Figure ) It was a pleasant suprise to see all those records break, Yuuri Katsuki **+katsuki_ yuuri**! Congratulations! Congratulations, Japan! **#NHKTrophy**

 **1, 256** comments **4.1K** retweets **3.6K** likes

=======

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A group of people are in a living room; some of them are hugging/crying all over each other, while others are staring at a television screen with their eyes wide and their mouths gaping open in what can only be a scream (or screams). Food pieces are floating around them as if the picture was taken just at that exact peak of excitement and everything they had in their hands just went flying. Phichit can be seen laying on the couch crying hysterically.]

 **phichit+chu** At the announcement of Yuuri's additional World Records **#GPF #katsukiGPF #finalist #japansace** **#KatsukiWorldRecords** **#myrinkmate #myroommate #proudpapa #mysmolson #katsukipower #NHKTrophy** **#proudmothercountry #proudJapan #YuuriReachingHisDreams**

 

Liked by **yuri_plisetsky** and **2,974 others**

**View all 1, 106 comments**

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Yuuri!!! OMG!!! Congratulations!!! Congratulations to Celestino Cialdini and to Yuuri's rinkmates, too! **phichit+chu** especially! Thank you for always supporting Yuuri! Japan, you produced a treasure!

 **Maddie Mendraz** He's definitely going to be a national treasure :D

 **MasterofSequence** Congratulations, Yuuri! Congratulations to Japan and Coach Cialdini! Congratulations to you, too, Phichit!

 **Ballerinawannabe** I ditched my boyfriend today just so I could watch the Free Skate. WORTH IT!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** I am so proud of you, Yuuri! I am so excited for the finals!  >.<

 **TheThailand_ER** **phichit+chu** you will have to be more active in social media from now on. Some ViktorTrash are spreading bitterness.

 **hamstergrenade** **phichit+chu** they are awful, Phichit! No sense of sportsmanship at all! >.< hamsters don't like them!

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** Oh, yeah **TheThailand_ER hamstergrenade** I've been seeing their comments. Butt hurt bastards. I sure hope Viktor controls them or they could damage his reputation.

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** well you can't really control your own fans. Viktor will have to demonstrate his sportsmanship

 **dandeliondance** Chris' fans are strangely quiet though...

 

 

 

=======

 

 **Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) KATSUKI YUURI WINS ALL RECORDS FOR JAPAN AND RATIFIES A QUAD AT **#NHKTrophy**

 **1, 204** comments **6.8K** retweets **3.2K** likes

 

  **=======**

 

 **News18** (@CNNnews18) YUURI KATSUKI MAKES JAPAN PROUD WITH ALL-RECORD BREAKING PERFORMANCES. QUAD LOOP RATIFIED **#NHKTrophy**

 **1,671** comments **5** **.7K** retweets **7.1K** likes

 

 =======

 

 **The Mainichi** (@themainichi) KATSUKI YUURI BREAKS WORLD RECORDS AT **#NHKTrophy**

 **997** comments **3.7K** retweets **6.** **2K** likes

 

  **=======**

 

 **** **The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) WILL NIKIFOROV BE ABLE TO TAKE BACK HIS RECORDS? RIVALRY STARTS AT **#NHKTrophy**

 **26** comments **101** retweets **43** likes

 

  **=======**

 

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**

[ **SHORT VIDEO CLIP:** Yuuri doing the quad lutz in the Short Program followed by the newly-ratified quad loop in the Free Skate.]

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Two new quads in one event! Congratulations, Yuuri! We are so proud of you! <3 **#3A4T #QuadLutz #QuadLoop #KatsukiYuuriWinsAll #KatsukiYuuriWRs**

 

Liked by **v-nikiforov** and **2,891 others**

**View all 2, 056 comments**

**minami_ken** ゆうりくん! あなたすごいね ! ( _Yuuri-kun! You are awesome!_ )

 **YuuriStan_01** Congratulations, Yuuri! You are so AMAZING!!!!!!! **#KatsukiYuuriWinsAll**

 **Park Eun-Ah** Look at those beauties!!! **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** you should make a video compilation of his jumps! <3

 **GoldenBladeisKing** so? New quads in addition to what? Quad toe loop? 3 quads? Psshhh

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** And his iconic moves too **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** what's wrong with nikiforov's fans? Bitter bitter bitter bitter bitter

 **gyouzakid Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** other than skating videos, please include his outside-skating life videos too!

 **JuManjuuMan** Again, Viktor fan **GoldenBladeisKing** , has Viktor landed a **#QuadLoop** ?

 **figureskating_community v-nikiforov** seems to find it impressive enough to give a like though **GoldenBladeisKing**

 **TheThailand_Er** you should request that from **phichit+chu** **gyouzakid** since he practically lives with Yuuri! I'm sure he has a lot of never-seen-before photos and videos of him ^_^ Also, I noticed Viktor Nikiforov liked this post ^_^;

 **RussianIceLegend** uh... why did viktor like this post?

 **MasterofSequence** Yuuri! Congratulations! Wow! You exceeded our expectations! Keep it up!

 **Vitya_Sasha** Viktor liked this post?

 **phichitandhamsters** hmmnn... maybe because he's gifted with sportsmanship, **RussianIceLegend**? Unlike some of his fans.

 

 

 

 **Okukawa Minako** (@minako-okukawa) I've never seen such a classy portrayal of defiance and mockery **+katsuki_ yuuri**. There's got to be a **#WorldRecord** for that. おめでとう, my little protégé. **#NHKTrophy**

 

 **Prim Rose** (@prima_ballerina_dreamer) You must be very proud of your Yuuri, **@minako-okukawa** :) So happy for you both :D

 **Christine Fernandez** (@ChrissyFern) Do you train Japanese students only? Or do you welcome foreigners?

 **Margie Jeneviv** (@margaritsku) Congratulations to both of you! **@minako-okukawa @** **+katsuki_ yuuri** <3

 **Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri) Thank you **@minako-okukawa**. Thank you so much for everything!

 **FengXi** (@XiFangs) Yuuri!!!!! I love you!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** (@OfficialFCYuuriKatsuki) Congratulations, Yuuri and Minako-sensei! Thank you so much to both of you for these beautiful routines!

 **Life of Spin** (@meetmehalfway) They are beautiful! You are beautiful, Yuuri! **@** **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 

 

_Loading..._

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

Hi! I've finished the draft for Chapter 7, but I can't post it yet because I still need to proofread it. I can't do it now because I unfortunately have flu. I thought I was burnt out from writing the skates. How I couldn't tell the difference, I don't know. I'm too sick to think. The notes below had been written days ago, so I'm just adding this here. That said, I don't know if I can upload Chapter 7 soon. My fever so far had been going on and off. Can't breathe too T.T So please wait for the updates patiently. Thank you for your encouragement! I've been really happy writing this because you've been very supportive. Thank you!

 **Chris vs. Cao:** You may be wondering why Chris did not win against Cao Bin when he did in the GPF Sochi in the anime. If I'm not wrong, Cao Bin seemed to have retired after that season. I was thinking that he might be a few years older than Chris. If I am right with the ages of the characters, Chris is one year older than Yuuri. So he'll be around 22 around this time in my story, turning 23 in February 2015. Cao Bin didn't have much role in the canon. I thought it would be nice to believe that he was a strong skater when he was younger and on his last GPF (canon), his age might have caught up with him already.

 **Yuuri's FS:** He is skating to _Thunderstruck_ by 2CELLOS. I am so lucky to have found this while looking for Yuuri's FS because I could do at least 2 approaches to this song (the second one will be at the Finals). It's awesome, guys! Check it out. You can find it in YouTube. It fits Yuuri's current situation. It's a perfect continuation of his SP. It's just perfect for the story!!! And the title itself pretty much covers the changes in Yuuri. I don't know if the jump combinations I made are possible. Seriously, I just lumped them all together. If there are correct ones, those were probably jump combinations I copied from skating performances I found in Youtube. Please forgive me. Another thing, since the FS is in Chris' POV, you may notice that he's more on impression, rather than emotion or story like Viktor. As for the quadruple loop... Sorry Seung-gil! I did say I'm playing favorites. :D

 **The Sports Center (** @thesportscenteroftheworld) is a fictional entity. I don't know if a real one exists but in this story, it's just made up. Other news media accounts though do exist. I am not associated with them in anyway. I personally have some reservations about the news media, but I don't want to defame existing ones, so I created The Sports Center. We all know that there are media outlets (pseudo-journalists) out there that try to create drama. In this story, that will be The Sports Center. Drama, gossips, tabloid-type journalism, etc., that will all be The Sports Center. By the way, look at their reader reach. Pfft.

 **Things You May Have or May Not Have Noticed:** There is no theme for Yuuri this season. I seriously have no way of inserting or explaining that, so that's one flaw of the story that I am willing to admit. Also, if SocMed post is with picture, that's Instagram. If without picture and only statements, that's Twitter or you can also think that it's Facebook. I'd like to include Reddit, but I've never used it before so I don't know its template. I can research on it, but I thought that it'd be too troublesome already especially that in the future chapters, YouTube will be necessary, so I'd rather spend my energy on that.

 


	7. The Exhibitions

 

**NOVEMBER 10, 2014**

 

**+cao_BIN+**

[ **PHOTO:** A group photo of the NHK Trophy skaters. They are all smiling at the camera. Among them are the three medalists. Yuuri is holding up the peace sign as he smiles shyly, Chris is looking sensual and alluring, and Cao Bin is smiling broadly. They are all in what appears to be a restaurant.]

 **+cao_BIN+** Breakfast together before **#Exhibitions** later. Please watch and enjoy the show! **#NHKTrophy**

 

Liked by **minami_ken** and **2, 594 others**

**View all 706 comments**

**thechinesedude328** congratulations to you all!  <3

 **ChrisG_EroKing** waaahh!!!! Chris!!!!

 **KingViktorNikiforov** Viktor will smash you in the finals japanese boy

 **skate_fam.exe.** Good luck guys! Enjoy!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** have fun guys! We'll be watching the exhibitions ^_^

 **vikviking** Good luck Jappy boy. You'll need it in the finals.

 **ThemOnIce** enjoy the show guys! Have fun!

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** it's disgusting how some people here couldn't understand the spirit of sportsmanship

 **ChrisGiaSexy** have fun to you all skaters! Hi, Chris! **christophe-gc**

 **SpinSpinKatsu** we'll be watching!!! Enjoy yourselves!

 **Ballerinawannabe** I am so excited!!!!Also, bitter Viktor fans are probably feeling threatened. Does this mean they doubt Viktor?

 **ham_hamsters BrittanyBRITTANY** true! And they even call themselves fans. Ewww. **Ballerinawannabe** Yuuri probably have more faith in Viktor than these fans of his

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 10, 2014 – ST.PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor lazily skated in circles as he thought of ways to better his routine. Yuuri Katsuki's Free Skate yesterday had been really powerful and it inspired a burning response within him as a skater. For the first time in a long while, Viktor felt energetic again – thrilled even – to compete. He hadn't really known how he felt about his record taken away by someone else the other day, but after yesterday's FS, he thought that if nobody dared grant him those records, Viktor would have to do it himself. It was a thoroughly thought out routine executed perfectly and delivered fantastically. In all honesty, he himself probably had never done a routine with such a level of difficulty. Ahhh... that footwork!

 

How could any skater be fast enough to be in tune with the music? All throughout the program, the tempo was only going faster and faster, the crescendo only going higher and higher! Through it all, Viktor had realized, the skater was not matching up to the music. It was the music that was trying to catch up with him. Yuuri Katsuki was like a conductor summoning notes here and there until an entire opera had been created. It was awesome!

 

And knowing that he'd be coming up against that – against Yuuri Katsuki – a few weeks from now was sending chills down his spine. Could he even go up against that grand of a performance? Was Viktor looking at his future successor?

 

“Oi!”

 

Viktor turned when Yura, the resident kitten, came calling to him.

 

“What is it, Yura?”

 

“Let me borrow your phone.”

 

Viktor frowned. “Don't you have your own phone?”

 

“Mine's battery is empty. There's a video I want to watch.”

 

“You can watch it later then,” he said, about to turn away.

 

“It's an interview with Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor paused. The Japanese skater? Yura smirked. “I want to see how he's going to diss you.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes, more at himself rather than at the kid. Who was he kidding? He was interested, too.

 

He skated out of the ice and clipped in his skating guards. Yura followed him as he went for his bag and took out his phone. He gave it to the kitten and waited.

 

“What?” Yura asked glaring at him.

 

“I want to watch, too.”

 

“Tsk.”

 

They both sat down on the benches. Yura searched for the video and played it. It was the usual conference after the Free Skate and it was the Japanese skater's turn to answer questions from the reporters.

 

Yuuri Katsuki's face was still a little flushed and his hair was messy. Viktor already knew that, though. He already knew that it'd look good on him. What he didn't know was that 1.) the Japanese skater wore glasses and, 2.) he looked good with those glasses on while his hair was combed back messily. Perfect.

 

“ _Mr. Katsuki, how do you feel about not only winning gold but also breaking records?”_ a reporter asked.

 

“ _I'm really happy to have been able to do my best. I hope I was able to make everyone happy as well.”_ So that's how his voice was like. It was the meek and melodic type of voice with slight Japanese accent as he responded in English.

 

“He can speak English,” Viktor foolishly said.

 

Yura narrowed his eyes at him. “He lives, studies, and trains in America, Viktor.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“ _I understand that your programs had been changed after Skate Canada. Can you tell us more about it?”_ Another reporter asked. Oh, that's a good question. Everyone would be interested to know that given how abrupt the changes of his routines were in the middle of the season. Record(s)-breaking routines at that.

 

The skater paused for a second, as if not knowing how to answer this question, then proceeded, _“I initially planned to just revise the old programs, but... Uhm... Let's just say that I was... inspired to create different programs instead.”_

 

“ _You choreographed your routines?”_

 

“ _Yes.”_ Really? Interesting.

 

“ _This is the first time you choreographed your own routines.”_

 

“ _Yes, it is.”_

 

First time? First time?! Viktor frowned. Just how talented was this skater? The reporters seemed to be thinking the same thing because silence permeated the entire room. Let's emphasize that again. Newly choreographed routines, abrupt changes in the middle of the season, first time to choreograph. Broke three records in one go. Need he mention the jumps?

 

“Wow,” he heard Yura mutter under his breath. He could almost imagine him having that big _I'm so amazed!_ bright eyes.

 

“ _May we know what happened that had inspired you?”_ somebody asked. Oh, perfect question!

 

“ _No, I'm sorry, but it's personal.”_ Tsk.

 

“ _How long did it take you to create the programs?”_

 

Yuuri paused as if he was debating if he should answer it or not. He then smiled sweetly _, “I'd rather not answer that.”_

 

“ _Why not?”_ the reporter asked, obviously trying hard not to pout.

 

Yuuri shyly chuckled and shook his head. _“Sorry.”_

 

The reporter tried harder to convince him to answer it, and eventually, Yuuri relented by saying,

 

“ _A few days after Skate Canada, I started making the routines. Just before flying here to Japan, I finished all four routines.”_

 

“ _Wow... That's too sho – “_ A pause. “ _Wait... I'm sorry. Did you say four? Four routines?”_

 

Yuuri's already receding flush was replaced by a blush. Such a lovely blush at that.

 

“ _Yes. Short Program, Free Skate, and two exhibition routines.”_

 

There was a little pause. Chris and Cao were both staring wide-eyed at Yuuri.

 

“ _Uhm, so you also created new ones for the exhibition. May we know why two?”_ Another reporter asked.

 

“ _One for tomorrow's exhibition and another one for the finals.”_

 

The reporters were obviously struggling to put their questions into words. Somebody finally managed and asked,

 

“ _Why do they have to be different? Why the necessity when you could have just focused your time on your SP and FS?_ ”

 

Viktor wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but he thought he saw Yuuri's eyes flash before smiling politely.

 

“ _These exhibition routines are very important to me. Tomorrow's exhib is... a friendly reminder to someone. The other one is a tribute to a Russian tiger.”_

 

Yura perked in interest at the mention of 'tiger'. The reporters looked even more confused. Yuuri Katsuki was not... making any sense.

 

“Is he adopting a tiger or something?” Yura asked, completely interested.

 

“I don't really... know?” Viktor answered with a frown. Was there a recently honored tiger or something in Russia? Maybe he should have watched the news this morning.

 

“ _Please excuse me,”_ a reporter finally asked. _“Russian tiger? Friendly reminder?_ ”

 

Yuuri continued to smile politely. He simply nodded and asked for the next question. Deciding that they wouldn't be able to get anything more from that, one reporter finally decided to change the topic.

 

“ _You broke all of T_ _he Viktor_ _Nikiforov's records. How do you feel about that?”_ Oh, Viktor's finally mentioned.

 

Yuuri smiled oh so sweetly that Viktor found himself staring hard at his face. How could a smile get so sweet?

 

“ _I feel honored to be the one to be able to break them, but I also know that he won't leave it just like that. I expect him to try and get them all back at the Finals.”_ Hmn?

 

“ _Is that a challenge, Mr. Katsuki?”_ Really now?

 

“ _No, it's an expectation from a fan to his idol.”_ Viktor's heart jumped.

 

“ _You're a fan, Mr. Katsuki?”_ Are you, Yuuri?

 

“ _I think many of today's skaters look up to him and I'm just one of them. In fact, I chose to be a competitive skater because of him.”_ Viktor's soul soared. He's the reason why there's a Yuuri Katsuki in the figure skating world!!!

 

“Yura! Did you hear that?!” he beamed at his little rinkmate. He got a stomp on the foot instead.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“ _What would you have been if you were not a skater?”_ Both of their attention returned to the video. Viktor didn't like that question. After seeing Yuuri's performances, he couldn't imagine not seeing Yuuri as a skater.

 

“ _I was working towards becoming a danseur when I was a child, under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa – sensei.”_ Oh... Oh... Actually, he could imagine him dancing ballet. Actually, the image is perfectly vivid especially after his short program. Wait. Did Viktor just steal a danseur from the ballet world? Oh gosh... He might just have to avoid Lilia for now.

 

“ _Minako Okukawa? Japan's prima ballerina, recipient of Benois de la Danse?”_ Oh my jee.

 

“ _The very same one, yes. She is a native of Hasetsu and is a good friend of my family.”_

 

“ _That is surprising, but it explains a lot about your ballet skills. Do you have a message for Viktor Nikiforov?”_ Viktor suddenly found himself nervous with that question. Still, he waited for Yuuri's answer in bated breath.

 

“ _I hope that he knows that he inspires people all over the world.”_ He paused as if considering an idea. “ _If he breaks the record I had set today, I will be prouder of him for it as a fan.”_ Viktor's heart melted. “ _But of course, as a competitor, I will have to at least put up a good fight.”_ Viktor just had to turn to goo.

 

“ _It's kind of strange that you look up to a competitor.”_

 

“ _I started as a competitive skater because of Viktor K –_ _ **Ni**_ _kiforov, having him as my inspiration throughout my journey. In my opinion, the best way I can thank him for that is to be the best that I can be. Even if it means beating him, or at least trying my damndest hard to catch up to him.”_ Viktor stared at Yuuri on the screen. He'd never heard something so... so honest and beautiful and faithful and endearing and... so respectful in his whole life. Viktor felt so respected and honored, like he'd never felt since he started dominating the skating world. Like he was... useful. Useful as a human being. Useful as simply Viktor and not just a mere legendary skater.

 

The reporters all nodded in understanding. There were no more questions related to that.

 

“ _Mr. Katsuki, before the NHK Trophy, you've only had one quad. That was quadruple toe loop. Now, you added 2 more quads, one being the first in history. How long have you been able to land those jumps?”_

 

Yuuri paused again. Both Chris and Cao Bin were staring at him, also interested to know the answer.

 

“ _I...”_ The Japanese skater seemed to be hesitating in answering this question but pushed through anyway. _“I've been landing them for a while now. I was just not confident enough in using them for my routines.”_

 

“ _But now? You've used them in your routines...”_ Yuuri nodded and smiled but didn't comment any further. The reporter who asked didn't want to give up though. _“May we know why or how you found the confidence to use those quads now?”_

 

Yuuri bit his lower lip for a second before saying, _“I think it's normal for skaters to push themselves out of their comfort zone. I guess the time just came for me to be ready for it.”_

 

The reporter seemed to be satisfied with his answer and left it at that after thanking the skater.

 

“ _Do you have any message to your fans?”_ One more reporter asked.

 

“ _Oh, uhm, thank you so much for the support and please watch the exhibitions. Thank you!”_

 

The video ended. Yura and Viktor both sat there quietly for a moment. Then, Yura said as he handed back Viktor's phone,

 

“So... The exhibition...”

 

“Will start soon. I have a big TV screen.”

 

 

 

Yakov was not happy. Nope, he wasn't happy at all. In fact, he could almost feel a vein about to pop somewhere inside his head. He took in a deep calming breath (oh, who was he kidding? He wasn't going to calm down. He just needed the boost) and shrieked,

 

“ **VIKTOR!!!** ”

 

The man christened with that name jumped and looked up from what he was doing. “What?!”

 

“What do you think you are doing?!” he screamed as his student sat right there at the benches. “You've just gotten all your records broken and what are you doing about it?! _Huh?!_ ”

 

Yakov furiously pointed an angry finger at Viktor's hand. He was holding his phone tightly and almost protectively as if scared that Yakov would take it away from him – something Yakov was very much tempted to do right now.

 

“What are you saying, Yakov?” Viktor said in feigned innocence. Yura, who was sitting beside him, snickered. “I am studying my competition.”

 

“And? What did you learn about ' _your competition_ ', huh?!” Yakov demanded, narrowing his eyes at his prodigal skater.

 

“That he's really _awesome_!” Viktor chirped excitedly. The bastard's eyes were fuckin' _shining_! Yakov tried so hard to keep his control as his idiot of a student continued gushing. “His SP was phenomenal and his FS was just earth-shattering! I could sing all my praises 'til the end of time! And he's also kind and respectful and inspiring and so _beautiful_ , Yakov!”

 

“Hey!” Yura snapped before Yakov could unleash his fury. “Don't you dare look at him that way, you moron! Stay away!”

 

“But, Yura~ Admit it! He's beautiful! You find him beautiful, too, right?” Viktor teased. The angry kitten blushed so hard, Yakov was shocked into a moment of speechlessness. Just... What. The. Fuck. Apparently, Yura had been rendered speechless as well because the idiot was able to continue, “So, yeah! I want to see him!”

 

That prompted a response from the old coach real fast. “Shut up! I don't care! Just go and practice your routines!”

 

“NO!” Both Yura and Viktor answered. Yakov was shocked. It's one thing to hear a rejection from Viktor, it's another thing if the little cat joined in.

 

“The exhibition will start soon,” Yura snarled. “I _will_ watch it!”

 

“Me, too!” Viktor chirped. “After those two beautiful performances, I want to see what he's got for the exhibition!”

 

Oh God. Just... No. No. No. No. **NO**!

 

“Back on the ice! NOW!” He barked.

 

“NO!” the two yelled back.

 

Then, they scrammed. Both of them. Scrammed. Together.

 

The fuck?!

 

Oh boy... Where's that vodka when you needed it?

 

Desperately trying to reign in all of the curses that were so tempting to blow out, Yakov turned to the ice where two more of his skaters were practicing their routines. Or at least, that's what they were supposed to be doing, but instead were:

 

“Where the fuck do you two think you're going?!”

 

Mila and Georgi were by the entrance, clipping back their skate guards. Both of them turned to him and innocently said,

 

“I'm watching the exhibition.” Mila.

 

“I'm joining Viktor and Yura.” Georgi.

 

And they walked away just like that.

 

Yakov, to say the least, screamed his agony like a tortured koala.

 

 

 

 **NOVEMBER 10, 2014 - NHK TROPHY – Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Tokyo** **[EXHIBITION]**

 

Being the bronze medalist, Chris was the third to the last to present his exhibition skate. Currently, Cao Bin was about to finish his own as the silver medalist. The exhibition gala was a success so far if the cheers of the crowd was to be the basis.

 

Chris smiled to himself. Another competition done. Soon he'd know if he's in for the finals together with Cao Bin and Yuuri Katsuki. Together they would be meeting Viktor Nikiforov, reigning skating emperor, at the Finals which was to be held in Fukuoka on December. To say that he would be elated was an understatement. Another chance to take the throne from the emperor himself.

 

His attention was caught by a familiar jacket at the corner of the rink. Chris smiled as he saw his favorite boy (and currently least favorite skater. Chris was feeling a bit bitter, okay? Sue him.). Cao Bin had finished his turn on the ice and was now heading out. He gave a high-five to Yuuri and they both giggled together.

 

Chris blinked. Yuuri was looking... really... sexy? His makeup was alluring, to say the least, complete with winged eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. He also applied very red, _red_ lipstick. His hair was combed back with a few strands down like someone had grabbed it during a really naughty fun time. Geez. Chris couldn't believe this. The bo – no this was a ManYuuri, as in like gone was the BabyBoyYuuri – the man seriously looked like he had just come out from a makeout session from somewhere in the arena and he was _flaunting_ it!

 

Yuuri then started zipping down his jacket. While he did so, he caught Chris' eyes.

 

The Swiss gulped. Yuuri did not break eye contact as he zipped down his jacket, revealing a dark blue slim-fit slightly see-through dress shirt and black form-fitting pants. The top three buttons of the shirt were left open, giving everyone a good look of his long slender neck and his chest that deliciously peeked behind the V of his shirt.

 

Gulping was not enough.

 

What the fuck happened to Yuuri Katsuki? Where's that adorable cinnamon roll that he used to tease a lot? That beautiful ball of fluff – not to say that he wasn't beautiful now. He's more than that now! What happened to Japan's delicate Ice Prince?!

 

Know what? Forget it. Yuuri just came out of someone's erotic fantasy and Chris surely wasn't about to complain. He could pretty much hear the screaming from the crowd confirming that they thought the same too.

 

Yuuri continued staring at him as he handed his jacket to his coach, and even when he clipped off his skate guards. When his name was finally called, he left Chris a _wink_ before setting off. _A wink_. And _a smirk_.

 

Fuck.

 

What's happening here? Was Yuuri flirting with him? Like, huh?

 

The Japanese skater raised his arms to give a huge wave to the audience before taking his position. He cocked his hips to one side, face looking regal, eyes naughtily looking at the spectators. Chris swore he could see some men and women among the crowd hyperventilating. Heck. Even the cameras focused on Yuuri's face for the big screens in the arena were kind of shaky. The announcers could be heard stuttering their way through their lines. Guess he wasn't the only one left shookt by this sudden change of image.

 

The music started and once again, Chris found himself gaping. Just how much surprise did Yuuri prepare for the NHK Trophy?! Yuuri's exhibition music was seductive as fuck!

 

The strumming of the electric guitar and some background jingles and piano created a very... hypnotic aura in the arena – but it wasn't what stole the show. It was how Yuuri danced on the ice. This boy – no this _man_ – was seducing an entire audience with his sultry looks, naughty smile, and suggestive body movements. The dance started slow, but god was it stirring everyone's blood. With his fingers and the erotic rolling of his hips, the Japanese skater was painting a very vivid image of what could possibly happen with you and him in between the sheets.

 

Again, _fuck_!!!

 

Chris, having had spent some time with Yuuri since Juniors, almost felt like he shouldn't be watching this. The image of the charming but shy boy was cracking in his mind. Gone was the prince that attracted them all into becoming a better version of themselves. That prince... well... had grown up and had become a king who was now enticing all the women (and men) in his kingdom as he drank wine while he lazily sat on his throne with his legs crossed – someone to look at from a distance, unreachable, untouchable.

 

Ahh... The innocent Yuuri had just grown up. He's an adult now. Of course, he'd change. Chris didn't know who this Yuuri Katsuki was on the ice right now twirling and spinning, and making the ice his bitch, but boy did Chris want to know him better. He wouldn't even be ashamed to admit that. Nope, he thought as he watch Yuuri do a chinese spiral, looking like he was the most desired man in the world. Definitely, he wouldn't be ashamed at all.

 

He watched as Yuuri went for a triple axel and, upon landing, lazily combed his hair back before running his hands down his body. Chris whistled. He couldn't help it okay?! Sexy was sexy. Innocent ball of cotton candy or a glass of the highest quality wine – didn't matter. Yuuri was flaunting it! And who was Chris not to appreciate that?

 

Yuuri turned on the ice and skated around where Chris was. He smiled at him, as if he was worthy enough to be looked at. The Japanese then held up his hand as if he was clutching something in the air and then, he twirled around with one leg raised. Chris suddenly had an image of Yuuri on a pole and O.M.G... Was Yuuri actually indicating pole dance?! Was he actually doing a pole dance move on ice?!! Once he made a perfect little circle and his raised blade touched the ice again, he _swayed_ his hips like he was intimately rubbing his bum against an invisible pole!!! Oh gosh, _YUURI!!!_

 

Yuuri looked at him again and nodded as if he understood Chris' unspoken questions before he gave him a smirk and launched to his now belted quad loop. Fuck _th~~~~~is_!!!

 

In a moment of sudden englightenment, Chris almost whined. Was Yuuri actually challenging him? Was that actually a challenge? Then he remembered the interview yesterday:

 

“ _These exhibition routines are very important to me. Tomorrow's exhib is... a friendly reminder to someone. The other one is a tribute to a Russian tiger.”_

 

Chris sure didn't have anything to do with a Russian tiger. _A friendly reminder_... Uh... Had Yuuri and Chris ever had a pole dance session before? He would have remembered if they did. He'd never mistake Yuuri of being innocent ever again if they did. Or wouldn't see him as innocent at the very least. What? He didn't understand. Huh? Or was it not about pole dancing?

 

Chris had to try extremely hard to stop himself from pulling on his hair. What had he done to Yuuri to make him feel like this?! What?!

 

Yuuri's exhibition skate ended and for the third time since the NHK Trophy started, the arena exploded. Chris couldn't take this. He groaned pathetically when Yuuri gave him the peace sign with an innocent smile on his lips as he headed out of the ice. This was not good for his heart. Definitely not good.

 

 

 

**figureskating_community**

[ **PHOTO:** A screenshot of Chris staring wide-eyed, flush-faced and mouth hanging at Yuuri Katsuki who can be seen at the side of the picture as he does his exhib for the NHK Trophy.]

 **figureskating_community christophe-gc** IKR?! **#yuurisurprise #katsukipower #NHKTrophy #seethatbum #swaythosehips #exhibskate #japanesepride #japansace #YoyogiNatGym #chrisisshookt #chrisgiacometti #sexyyuuri #yuurievilgenius #sirenyuuri #didUseeDatNod**

 

Liked by **v-nikiforov** and **3, 487 others**

**View all 996 comments**

**ChrisG_EroKing** OMG **.** Chris! You have to show that Jap kid who the King of Eros is!

 **skate_fam.exe.** Yuuri is so full of surprises! And I ain't complaining! :D **#SirenYuuri**

 **Thai_Ice** Japan's ice prince has transformed into a hot hot hot!Prince ^_^ Japan is now a tropical country btw haha!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Chris, that's fine! You're going to be okay. Err... But maybe you need a little bit of self service? :D

 **ThemOnIce** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ero chris had just been challenged lol Did anyone see Chris' face as Yuuri walked out of the ice?! Priceless!

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** That was a totally different side of Yuuri! I can't say I didn't like it (///Σ///)

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Please be mine already, Yuuri ✿♥‿♥✿ Hmn? Wait. Viktor liked this post!!!!

 **HamsterHamsterDance** dance dance dance! On the ice with a blazing king woooooo!!!!Just a minute... Was Yuuri actually referring to Chris in his interview yesterday about one of his exhibitions?

 **phichitandhamsters** Yuuuurriii!!! So sexy!!! Chris! Well, good luck with that something in your pants hahaha!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** No. Just... No... and why is viktor liking this post?! Traitor!

 **Nisrina Onbekend** Shall we say goodbye to Innocent!Yuuri?

 **Floater1010** hahahaha I like both versions of Yuuri! Seems like Viktor is noticing our baby boy!

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** It had been so fun! Chris! I think you are being challenged ROFL

 

 

 

**ms.mila_babicheva**

[ **PHOTO:** Dubbed King of the Ice, Viktor Nikiforov, sits on the couch. On his left is Yuri Plisetsky and on his right is Georgi Popovich. They all sit there gaping at what could possibly be a tv screen based on the reflection of the light. Viktor is especially flushed down to the neck disappearing underneath his collar. He is clutching on his shirt, just above his heart. Yuri's mouth is wide open and Georgi is squeezing a pillow really hard.]

 **ms.mila_babicheva** Their stupid faces as they watch the **#NHKTrophy #Exhibition #YuuriKatsuki #yuuriissexy #viktorissmitten #theyareallsmitten #metoo #goyuuri #sorrychris #lovefromstpetersburg #lovefromrussia**

 

Liked by **ladiesbestmila** and **2, 085 others**

**View all 693 comments**

**hamstergrenade** i'm glad to see that the russian team ain't bitter like their fans. BTW who saw that nod yuuri gave chris?!

 **YuukunYuu143** if it weren't for the tags, I would have doubted that it's Yuuri they were watching. Then again, only Yuuri's performance was really smoking hot in the exhibition

 **HamtaroTomodachi** look at their faces!!! hahaha! Take that viktor fans! They stan Yuuri :P

 **IceQueen_Mila** Mila not you too! *peeking and blushing at Yuuri*

 **skate_fam.exe.** Ohhh I'm glad that there is no bad blood between russian skaters and yuuri. Also, **hamstergrenade** I did! What was that about?!

 **Yuri+angels10** Oh no! Yuratchka is too young to watch this! But then... so are we! :3

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** My handle name doesn't fit anymore... should change to something like Fire King or something

 **RussianIceLegend** uh... I seriously need to rethink my dislike of Katsuki. The Russian team seems to be loving the boy

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** Viktor if you are not an a-hole, then you are welcome to visit in Japan :D

 **EroticIce411** Yuuri is stealing the show from Chris -_-

 **Vitya_Sasha** No! Vitya! No! Don't get smitten with that Japanese fox!

 **SexGodChrisG** Oh well... Uhh... At least Chris isn't the only one blushing and flushing like a fool?

 **Thai_Ice** Ahh.. I'm taking a screenshot of all this. Too delicious to forget ^_^

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

Ah... I hope I didn't disappoint you with the exhibition. I belatedly realized that the reason it was hard to make the routine was because of the nature of the music I chose. I can imagine it happening in my head, but unless you are listening to the music, writing down detail-by-detail elements would make Yuuri look cheap. So I omitted most of them and focused instead on Chris' internal monologue (read: screaming).

It's necessary to write a different chapter for the Exhibition because this is a crucial part of Yuuri's goals. His exhibition is a way for him to deepen his friendship with Chris (who in the future became a really close friend to him according to me) but it is also a reminder that Viktor is not his only rival and Chris is not Viktor's only rival. Also, it's a nod to their dance off in Sochi (coz Yuuri has no chill and wants to rebuild his connections to people who became important to him ASAP). He does not intend to wait for the finals, except for the second exhibition because he needed the subject present for the performance. Yuuri's Exhibition music in the NHK Trophy is _Em_ by Chris Zoupa  & Dave Dunsire. You can find it in Youtube. Just type the title and whose it by because I think there's another entry with the same title.

Nobody noticed that Yuuri almost said “Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov” ahahahahahah! Sorry. I'm still sick while proofreading this. But I feel a lot better now ^_^

Chapter 8 will be ready soon. I am still thinking if Chapter 9 will still be a kind of down time because so far, the one I have written for Chapter 8 is kinda long already, but doesn't really have much funny things going. Another down time, or I proceed to the Finals already. Hmmnn... Anyway, what I am really excited to write about is the winter break ^_^ This part is actually the reason why I eventually decided to write this entire story. I am excited! But I still have the GPF to write... whooo... But, I will do my best ^_^ I hope I don't disappoint.


	8. A Little Down Time Part 1

 

**NOVEMBER 14, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** An image of a semi-dark room and at the middle of the picture is a bed where someone seems to be buried deep underneath the duvet.]

 **phichit+chu** That lump right there on the bed is Yuuri. My **#GoldMedalist #WRHolder #Sexy** baby smol son is jet-lagged, exhausted and has been sleeping much since he came back from **#NHKTrophy**. Only gets up for classes before crashing back to bed. He'll be back to training tomorrow for the **#GPF1415**

 

Liked by **HamtaroTomodachi** and **2, 961 others**

**View all 983 comments**

**Park Eun-Ah** Good luck for the finals yuuri!

 **Thai_Ice** Hi, Phichit!

 **RandomWayneGuy** What happened to Yuuri, Phichit?

 **gyouzakid** Good night, good morning, good afternoon, Yuuri!

 **SpinSpinKatsu** Get some good rest, Yuuri! You deserve it after all that hard work at the **#NHKTrophy** <3 Sweet dreams! <3

 **dandeliondance** I keep forgetting Yuuri is a student. It's tough being a competitive athlete and a student at the same time. Wishing you strength and good health, Yuuri! <3

 **HamsterHamsterDance RandomWayneGuy** Err...

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** not surprising. Yuuri did so much at the NHK Trophy. Then flying back to the other side of the world. Hope he'll recover soon <3

 **hamstergrenade** thanks for the update, Phichit! I've always wondered how athletes celebrate after events. Seems like bed is the answer haha! Sleep well, Yuuri!

 **margaritsku** how's his studies going? **phichit+chu**

 **phichit+chu** was gonna celebrate a little but Yuuri is K.O **hamstergrenade** yuuri is smart, doncha worry **margaritsku**

 

 

 

Phichit put down his phone after posting his reply and looked around the living room. It was quiet and kind of lonely. Yuuri was still asleep and he didn't want to be too noisy. His smol son needed to rest. He wasn't joking about Yuuri being exhausted and all that. He'd been barely coherent after arriving from Japan.

 

Yuuri's victory at the NHK Trophy was no small feat and the euphoria among the fans and the media didn't look to be quieting anytime soon, especially with the Finals happening in less than a month. And most especially that currently, Yuuri – with all the quads and the world records – was perceived as The Threat to Viktor Nikiforov's reign. The Finals was going to be the so-called “Face-off”. (Huh. Viktor-stan Yuuri having a _face-off_ with Viktor. It would have been a lot funnier if Phichit didn't know about the time travel thing. Fan to rival. Classic. Well, at least others who didn't know about the time travel could enjoy this.)

 

Yuuri's popularity had been surging nonstop and Phichit was only glad that his smol son was too tired to care. Just yesterday, Phichit had noticed that a good number of people were secretly following him as he was on his way to university; some of them were suspiciously too old or too young to be university students. Photos and videos were uploaded in the internet on the very same day and eventually found their way to Phichit's own feed. Not that Phichit was keeping Yuuri to himself. He's actually happy that Yuuri had been getting even more popular, but at the same time, he started wondering if it was even safe for Yuuri to go to university right now. Viktor had a lot of fans. It's not impossible that some of his crazy fans would take it upon themselves to eliminate The Threat. Phichit's own fans and followers in social media had been warning him about aggressive remarks from fans of the Russian legend. He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the situation. He probably should talk to Ciao Ciao about this. He should probably also thank the Russian skating team for posting that photo (yeah, **that** photo **evidence**. That photo evidence of Viktor's hearty-eyes. Huh. That was more interesting than that “Face-Off” people were blabbering about). It could probably help ease the tension among the fans, and between the FFKK and JSF (yeah, that's another thing. The KGB won't go after Yuuri, right? Viktor Nikiforov was after all a national treasure... Well, Yuuri was also a national treasure. The _shinobi_ s and _bushi_ s would protect him, right? If Phichit became a national treasure, who'd protect him? Huh... Could hamsters take arms? Or could they do martial arts? He had to check that out).

 

Thankfully, so far, the posts had just been innocent fangirling and fanboying over the adorable (that could turn sexy) skater. Better still, no one, for some reason, had approached Yuuri just yet. Maybe they took into consideration that Yuuri looked absolutely fatigued. He could barely walk straight without Phichit's assistance. He had to wonder how Yuuri could manage to stay upright and awake during his classes. Heck, if he were Phichit, he'd take a well-deserved break. Yeah. He'd definitely ditch his classes. Not all Asians were responsible students like Yuuri after all. Phichit was a living proof of that. Not that he'd been irresponsible with his education; but if he had a wonderful excuse of participating in a competition and coming back with world records and a gold medal, and having just flown back from across the world, only a demon would still be against Phichit's self-imposed holiday(s).

 

Yeah, Yuuri was that stereotypical extremely-hardworking-responsible-diligent-hard-on-self #genius Asian. Count Phichit out. He's not suicidal. Not that his adorable son was suicidal or anything. Just sayin'.

 

“Phichit, you're making funny faces.”

 

Phichit nearly jumped from his seat with that out-of-the-blue hoarse voice. He turned and stopped himself from squeaking as he said, “Where'd you come from?!”

 

“Oh, uh... from my room?” Yuuri answered. His face was flushed from sleep, but he looked a lot better than yesterday.

 

He took a deep breath to calm his raging heart. “Are you hungry? I bought us lunch.”

 

Yuuri frowned. “What did you buy? Phichit, I swear...”

 

“Yuuri! What can I do? I can't cook and you're out like a light. I need to find us food!”

 

Yuuri sighed and paused. Then, he smiled and reached out a hand to him.

 

“Come on then. Let's eat whatever fatty food you bought.”

 

Phichit beamed as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled on it to stand up. They both headed to the dining table and Yuuri chuckled upon seeing what Phichit had actually dared to take home: burgers, fries, and chicken legs.

 

“There's soda in the fridge.”

 

“Ciao Ciao will kill us for this.” Yuuri sat down anyway and grabbed the nearest burger.

 

“He won't if nobody tells.” Phichit grinned. They spent a few minutes in silence as they ate. He didn't realize how hungry he was. He should probably blame his early classes today.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said a little while later.

 

“Hmn?”

 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Yuuri finished the last bite of his burger (his second burger) and drank a bit of his soda.

 

“What is it?”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and looked at him in the eyes. Huh... The pre-time travel Yuuri could not even look at him in the face for more than a few seconds. How his smol son had changed in such a short time... He's growing up too fast...

 

“If it's alright with you, I want to bring my pet dog here in Detroit after winter break.”

 

Phichit perked. “Vicchan? The cute ball of fluff like his master?”

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “If it's okay with you...”

 

“Sure! That's not just fine, that's perfect! My hamsters can finally have someone to play with!”

 

“Or eat them.”

 

Phichit's eyes widened. “N-no! Vicchan isn't cruel, right?!”

 

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “No, Vicchan is okay with other animals. The only thing he ever had a fixation on were bouncy balls, dark blue ones specifically.”

 

“Oh, then, no problem! Bring in our new roommate!” Yuuri grinned at him happily. Yuuri had told him before that Vicchan died just as his first GPF came. He had been so devastated about his death that that was part of the reason why he crashed and burned during the Finals and ended up on sixth place. He considered retiring after that. It would mean a lot if Yuuri could spend more time with his dog now that he had the chance. Anyway, Phichit loved dogs, too. He loved hamsters more but dogs, especially small ones, were a close second.”

 

“Thank you, Phich.”

 

“Yuuri, you don't have to thank me! I mean, I have three hamsters here with me. You're allowed to have pets of your own, too!”

 

Yuuri nodded, eyes shining like diamonds. “There's another thing I want to talk to you about.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

“Well, we both know that you will be going to the GPF with me in Japan...”

 

“Yeah, I do.” For a moment, Phichit wondered if Celestino had changed his mind again.

 

“After the GPF, we will be coming back here for our final exams, right?”

 

“Yeah?” Oh, so it wasn't about the GPF.

 

“After the exams, the winter break would start, right?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“You're not visiting Thailand for the break, right?”

 

“No...” Phichit was already frowning, feeling confused.

 

“I will have to go back to Japan for the Nationals. I was thinking if you'd like to come along to Japan again? I plan to visit my hometown, too. We could spend the break there.”

 

Phichit deflated. In all honesty, even though he kept on ribbing Ciao Ciao about not taking him along to the competitions, Phichit didn't really have the money to travel. Sure, he had financial support from the Thai government and they would probably understand if he went to Yuuri's competitions as a way to gain experience, but going to another country's Nationals and then go on a vacation at an onsen was probably stretching it too much. Phichit himself was not competing this year and he didn't really have much sponsors yet of his own.

 

“Yuuri... I'd love to go but...”

 

“Is it the expenses?” Yuuri asked point-blank. If he didn't know that this was a FutureYuuri, Phichit would have been shocked speechless with his bluntness. Japanese people especially, among Asian cultures, were extremely reserved when it came to the topic of finances. Phichit nodded timidly anyway. “Don't worry about it, Phichit. Since my own expenses are already covered by the JSF and sponsors, I can pay for your expenses, including accommodations while we attend the Nationals. Coach Celestino already gave his permission, too. I told him to spend the break with his relatives in Italy and I could bring you instead in the Nationals as my support so you won't be by yourself here in Detroit. Your accommodations and food in Hasetsu will be free since you will be staying as my friend and not as an _onsen_ guest.”

 

Phichit chewed his lower lip. It was tempting. Who wouldn't want to go to Japan? Who wouldn't want to soak in an onsen? Still... Having someone pay for you was a bit uncomfortable to think about.

 

“I don't know, Yuuri...”

 

“Am I offending you, Phich? I'm sorry...”

 

Oh, shit. Yuuri was having that dejected puppy face! Oh hell, no!

 

“Yuuri, you are not offending me, but having you pay for me is really embarrassing. I don't want to be your burden, Yuuri.”

 

His smol son frowned. “Phichit, if our situation was reversed, wouldn't you do the same?”

 

“Of course, I would!” Phichit scoffed indignantly.

 

“There you go,” Yuuri answered with an eyebrow raised. “I know what's going on inside that head of yours. Because I'm Japanese and all that and by Japanese culture and all tha – Phichit, seriously, while that part of our culture may be true, we do know how to share our blessings. We can share what we have to others, too, you know. We are just choosy about whom we share them to. Since the NHK Trophy, Celestino has been receiving more and more sponsorship offers. You know what that means, Phich. I am blessed and just like a regular Japanese, I am still careful about my spending, but I am happy to pay for this trip for you, Phichit, and any trips we may have to do until you start competing again and get your own sponsors. You've always been supportive of me. You've always been my best friend. Even when we compete against each other – and I've tested and proven this already in my original timeline – there'll never be bad blood between us. Anyway, you're as good as my PR right now. I should actually be paying you for all those stunts you pull in the internet in my behalf. You also interact a lot with my fans. Your existence in my life is a bigger blessing than anything financ – Oh shit! Phichit! Why are you crying?!”

 

Indeed, Phichit had been trying to hold on to his tears for a few seconds now, but when Yuuri said that his existence mattered to him, that he was a bigger blessing than anything that had to do with money, he just couldn't help himself. Nobody had ever made him feel that he mattered, that he wasn't a waste of space. Sure his family had always been loving and supportive, but sometimes, since he arrived in Detroit and had decided not to compete this season, he had been questioning his worth as a citizen of Thailand and as a skater. Heck, he was even just an average student. He was nothing special and was completely replaceable.

 

As if sensing his train of thought, Yuuri stood up from his chair and walked over to Phichit to embrace him tightly.

 

“I'm sorry, Yuuri... I'm not supposed to cry...”

 

“You can cry anytime you want, Phich.” Yuuri whispered. “You spend so much time smiling and beaming like the sun, but don't forget that the world sometimes needs to feel the rain.”

 

Haaa... Phichit couldn't help the little smile that tugged on his lips. He mumbled instead,

 

“D-Don't go all poetic on me.”

 

He heard Yuuri chuckle and then, he whispered seriously in Phichit's ear, “One day, you will make your country proud. Hold your dreams close to your heart, Phichit. This is not for nothing.”

 

Phichit didn't fully understand, but it made him feel better. Somehow, he felt that he was back on the right track again. He felt assured that his decisions were not wrong, that he wasn't alone. He nodded at Yuuri and gave him a watery smile.

 

“So,” he said. “Have you booked the tickets?”

 

Of course, Yuuri, like the cute ball of fluff that he was, laughed. “Will do it now while we finish eating.”

 

They both settled down as they talked about their plans for the winter break.

 

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Phichit thought to the Yuuri that he had moved in with months ago as he talked to the current one, _“Did you feel alone and worthless, too?”_

 

 

 

**NOVERMBER 15, 2014 – ST.PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“Oi! Yakov!”

 

The old coach bit the inside of his cheek knowing that this was another possible trouble to deal with. He schooled his face to a passive but stern expression, hoping to strike hesitation on the kid, and turned.

 

“What?” he barked.

 

“I'm coming with you to the Finals,” the kid snarled back. Tsk. Yakov forgot this kid grew up with Kolya.

 

“No,” he said instead and turned back to the ice where his other pesky student was currently fixing his routines. “Vitya! That transition is shitty as fuck! You expect to beat Katsuki with that, huh?! I should have let that woma – OWWW!” Yakov furiously turned and saw to his extreme displeasure that the little cat was still there. And said cat had just fuckin' kicked him! “Boy, I swear! Do that again and I'll ship you back to Kolya!”

 

“Oh, yeah?! Well, I'll tell grandpa that you were not listening to me when I was talking!” The kid crossed his arms and stared him down. If he thought he looked like a tiger like that, he was in for a laugh. He only looked like a newly awakened cat. Yakov had to stop himself from laughing though.

 

“Why do you want to go the Finals, anyway?” he asked instead. “Don't you want to spend time with your grandpa during the break?”

 

“Grandpa would understand,” Yura scoffed. “He knew I was waiting for this for so long!”

 

Yakov frowned. “Waiting for what?”

 

“For Katsuki in the Finals!”

 

“Don't tell me you're a fan?!”

 

“No! I am his future rival!” Had Yakov ever mentioned he hated children?

 

“Listen here, kid,” he said, trying to be patient. “I don't care if you are a fan, a future rival, or a future whatever. You stay here with Kolya.”

 

“Grandpa already said I could go!” Yura fired back.

 

“Go and practice! You're joining the Juniors next year! Before you think about being Katsuki's rival, go and win the Juniors first!”

 

“That's neither here nor there, Yakov!” the cat hissed back. “I'm going!”

 

“No, you aren't,” he said. He turned back again to his other headache. “VITYA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHI – OWW! FUCK THIS!” The kid kicked him again! On the same spot! “Listen here, kid! I said - “

 

“NO, YAKOV! YOU LISTEN TO ME!” The cat roared. Yakov was speechless. He had always known this kid to have some good lungs inside that small body of his, but that was seriously too loud! “I WAITED SO MANY YEARS TO SEE HIM IN THE FINALS AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GOING!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“NO!!! Soon enough, that old man there,” Yura pointed at Viktor who turned looking affronted. “He'd be retiring and Katsuki will still have a few years left in him. Who do you think will be his rival then, huh?! HUH?! Of course, it would be ME!!!”

 

“OH YEAH?! AND WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE ABOUT THAT, HUH?!” Yakov shot back. God! Why did he have to have troublesome students?!

 

“BECAUSE NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH!”

 

“AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH?! HUH?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN TAKING YOUR PRACTICES SERIOUSLY!”

 

“IF YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU TO THE FINALS, THEN I WILL!”

 

Yakov paused and narrowed his eyes at the boy. Hmnnn... He could use this to his advantage. This kid had been giving him trouble, too, and would probably become as troublesome as Vitya in the future. If he could nip the problem right at the bud, then maybe he could save some of his hair from falling. He could probably go on to retirement in the future with his head still covered with hair. Probably.

 

“You will train hard from now on?”

 

Yura nodded although he looked at the old coach with suspicion in his eyes.

 

“Even ballet?”

 

“That's not included,” the cat said grumpily.

 

“Hmnn... But then, Katsuki is breaking records right now and ballet helped a lot in that... Unless you don't want to break his records?”

 

Yura paused, his eyes narrowed even more if that was possible. “I... I'll think about it, but for now, I will train hard on my blades!”

 

Hmph. Good enough for now. He'd have to find a way to convince him in the future.

 

“You have two weeks to show your dedication and convince me,” he simply said.

 

“What?!”

 

“That two weeks starts now. Chop chop, boy!”

 

Yakov smiled smugly to himself. Ha! He showed him! He watched as his youngest charge went running back to put his skates back on and headed for the ice. Yep! He showed him. Who'd have thought that he could use Katsuki to ensure that Russia still had a future in figure skating after Viktor Nikiforov? Pfft.

 

“Yakov bullied a chi~~~~ld~~~~~,” Viktor said as he skated by him.

 

“Shut up! Do your routines again! VITYA!”

 

He wished he could do something about this one, too.

 

 

 

**NOVERMBER 16, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.**

 

“Hi, guys!” Phichit smiled at the camera he was aiming at himself and Yuuri. The latter was smiling shyly at the camera as usual. He could sense him wanting to make a run for it but Phichit wasn't worried. He had an iron grip on his arm anyway. “So today is Saturday! And that meant Yuuri and I are going grocery shopping! Since you guys wanted to see how Yuuri's life is like outside skating, then I will deliver as his official mascot and pseudo-PR.”

 

“The heck Phichit?!” Yuuri was staring at him wide-eyed.

 

“What, Yuuri? You want me to refer to myself as your stage mom instead?”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and pressed a hand against his nape in the attempt to calm himself. They were currently inside a supermarket where they usually did their weekly grocery shopping. As per usual, Yuuri was in-charge of the push cart. He made sure to take a picture of him like that, too. Husband material? Ha! Perfect shot!

 

“Let's get this over with,” Yuuri muttered. He took out a list from his pocket and began to push the cart to a particular direction.

 

“What's first, Yuuri?” Phichit asked.

 

“Veggies and fruits,” his roommate answered as they leisurely walked.

 

“Oh, veggies and fruities! Yummy!”

 

His bestfriend snorted. Once they reached the vegetable section, Yuuri started taking items here and there. Phichit didn't bother to help. The last time he did, he got them overriped ones and Yuuri had to redo the shopping for them to actually have something to eat. He just busied himself with his video and picture-taking.

 

Once Yuuri was done in that section, they headed for the dairy section where they took a few cartons of milk and yogurt. They walked on to other aisles taking products along the way. Phichit continued to share many fun facts about Yuuri and his shopping habits; like how it he was very particular about the color of the leafy vegetables, how orange the carrots should be, how Yuuri didn't trust grocery shops and would always check the manufacturing details of goods he intended to buy, and so so much more. Yuuri didn't bother to join in on his monologue, too engrossed in his shopping adventure. That didn't bother Phichit, of course. The more engrossed he was, the more likely he would forget that Phichit had a camera on, and the more candid Yuuri became.

 

As they turned to the Asian Food section, Phichit suddenly remembered something,

 

“Hey, Yuuri!” His smol son turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Remember what we used to do when the aisle was empty?”

 

“You mean, what _you_ do?”

 

“Don't lie, Yuuri,” Phichit sneered jokingly. “You know _you_ do it, too!”

 

“Forget it, Phich.”

 

“Oh come on, Yuuri! Let's do it!”

 

Yuuri sighed. “You do it.”

 

“Here, hold my camera,” Phichit said, giving his baby to Yuuri who gingerly took it from him. “Make sure to get a good angle.”

 

Yuuri snorted but took his task seriously anyway. Making sure that the aisle was still empty save for the two of them, Phichit gleefully walked a few steps ahead and did a little piroutte and followed it up with an arabesque. He held himself for a few seconds before throwing himself on a split on the floor.

 

“What do you say, Yuuri?” he asked. He was pretty sure he had just butchered the ballet world.Yuuri didn't say anything and just gave him a very pointed look. Phichit laughed childishly.

 

“I'm taking you to Minako-sensei when we get to Japan.”

 

Phichit stopped laughing and stared at Yuuri fearfully. “You want me to die, my smol son?!”

 

Yuuri just scoffed at him. “Here, take your camera.”

 

Phichit stood up from the floor and walked towards his bestfriend. He took his camera and stared at Yuuri.

 

“And what can you offer this aisle, Mr. Gold Medalist?”

 

“Urgh, shut up, Phich.”

 

“ _Yuuri!!!_ Is that how you talk to your father?!”

 

“My father is in Japan,” Yuuri deadpanned.

 

“Oh, god! Where did I go wrong?”

 

Yuuri laughed and began to push the cart. “Come on. We still have to pick up a few more items.”

 

“Teenagers,” Phichit continued. “Always disowning their parents.”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Phichit, you do realize that between us, you're the teenager.”

 

“Now, he's lying.”

 

“You're saying that now but when you get older, you'd start proclaiming yourself a teenager.”

 

“Whatever, Yuuri,” Phichit responded. He grabbed the handle of the cart and forced it to stop. “Yuuri, you haven't paid your tribute to the aisle god yet.”

 

Yuuri groaned. “Seriously, Phichit. I wanna go home so let's finish this already.”

 

“Yuuri, you know it's unhealthy to be a shut-in. You need to be surrounded with people. Or more like, you need to bless people with your presence!”

 

“Please stop, Phichit,” Yuuri tried to push the cart, but Phichit held on to his grip.

 

“Offering first, please.”

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“If I do this, can we continue with the shopping?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Yuuri sighed and looked around. Phichit made sure his camera was ready. Yuuri sighed heavily again. He took a few steps and threw himself to a series of cartwheels along the length of the aisle and somersaulted just as he reached the end. He landed steadily on his feet.

 

Phichit was about to whistle his approval when he noticed that Yuuri had found himself face-to-face with a customer who was staring wide-eyed at him. Yuuri, in his panic and embarrassment, reverted to his Japanese upbringing and bowed his apologies before scampering out of sight. Phichit cackled as he followed his smol son while pushing their cart. The customer also stared at Phichit as he passed her by. He nodded his head at her in apology with a grin on his face.

 

The other customer started whisper-screaming – an odd mix, Phichit thought even as he panicked from the unexpected reaction – and bubbling something incoherent. Phichit realized he had his hands up in surrender, as if he had done something bad and was caught redhanded.

 

“Uh... Miss, please! We're sorry for surprising you!” The girl continued jabbering so fast and Phichit couldn't understand a thing. “Miss, please! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to -”

 

“You're PHICHIT! PHICHIT CHULANONT! Then... then, that was YUURI KATSUKI EARLIER! I thought I was IMAGINING IT!!!” the girl screamed out.

 

“Uh, huh?” On cue, Phichit saw Yuuri's head poke out behind the shelf at the end of the aisle he and the other customer were currently at. The girl, upon seeing Yuuri, screamed again. Oh... Oh! A fan! She was screaming because she recognized Phichit and Yuuri! Not because they scared her for being weird! Phichit breathed a sigh of relief. That scared him!

 

He smiled and beckoned Yuuri to come closer. The Japanese skater, not really understanding what was happening, walked hesitantly towards them. He looked like a child that was about to be reprimanded. Phichit couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Yuuri, we're not in trouble,” Phichit said. Yuuri gave him a confused look. The girl giggled. Yuuri turned bright red.

 

“Oh my god!” the girl gasped. “He's so adorable!!!”

 

Phichit's chest puffed proudly. “Of course! That's my smol son!”

 

The girl laughed. When Yuuri finally stood in front of them, the girl said, “I am so sorry for scaring you! I was just so surprise to find both of you here!”

 

“Uh, it's okay,” Yuuri said quietly. “I also apologize for earlier.”

 

“You have such a nice voice even in person!” the girl squealed. If it was possible, Yuuri's blush just turned darker. Phichit grinned. Future Yuuri or not, this smol son of his was still easily flustered by compliments. That's reassuring to know. “My name is Shana, by the way,” the girl, Shana, said as she took out a notebook and a pen from her bag. “If it's alright, can I get an autograph from you both and pictures?”

 

Yuuri nodded with a smile, still blushing. Phichit beamed, still a proud father.

 

 

 

A little while later, they were finally done with their shopping. Shana had called in her friends who were in other aisles. Apparently, they were all a big group of figure skating fans. More screaming disturbed the supermarket and a dozen more pictures were taken. Yuuri and Phichit came out of it exhausted but happy.

 

“I didn't think we'd be recognized here,” Yuuri said quietly. “I mean, we've been doing our shopping here since July. I've been doing my shopping here since the beginning of my stay here in America.”

 

“More and more people are becoming aware that you live in Detroit. You've been famous already before, but your win in the NHK Trophy kinda actually drove it to the point for some people that you actually live here. I don't think your usual get up can help you anymore in hiding, Yuuri. Anyway,” Phichit continued as they placed their items on the counter. “No one can easily ignore someone who broke all records in one go.”

 

“Viktor does it all the time, though,” Yuuri muttered.

 

Phichit smiled at him. “Sure he does, Yuuri, but the thing is, Viktor had stood undefeated for a few years now and the sport had become... kinda stagnant? People want to see The Emperor being challenged. You, out of all the skaters out there, being the one to actually rise to the challenge – you know your reputation – took everyone by surprise. And people love surprises.”

 

“I know that,” Yuuri answered. They watched as the cashier punched in their items. “But still...”

 

“Don't worry about irrelevant matters,” Phichit said with a shrug. “You're not here to glory on your not – so – newfound popularity, right? You're a man on a mission. Who cares how other people see this situation.”

 

Yuuri smirked, one eyebrow raised at Phichit. Tsk. Phichit regretted turning off his camera. That was a beautiful expression to put in the internet. “You're right.”

 

Phichit nodded sagely. “So... Are you excited for the Finals?”

 

Yuuri nodded, “Kinda nervous but I'm happy to have made it to the Finals earlier than expected.”

 

“Haaa...”

 

“What is it, Phichit?”

 

“Yuuri... You are too humble. Please remember that you are coming in to the Finals as basically Viktor's direct rival.”

 

“Rival. Huh.”

 

Phichit laughed. Yuuri and his mixed feelings. “Yeah, they even call you 'The Threat', 'The Challenger' and 'The Successor', or something like those.”

 

“Tsk,” Yuuri frowned, looking totally displeased. “Excuse them. I am 'The Husband'.”

 

Phichit cackled. The cashier stared at them like they were a pair of oddballs. Phichit laughed harder.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

This was supposed to be just a kind of filler chapter, and if you noticed, it's part 1. Part 1 because there's part 2! Because, without me noticing, I kept on typing and typing before I realized that the length had become double the usual chapter! haha! So yeah, Part 2. 

We don't really know much about Yuuri's educational background and it is probable that Yuuri is taking online correspondence in Japan and not really taking classes at a university in America. But hey. Where's the fun in that if he isn't adored by his classmates, right? So yeah, in my story, he is taking classes in an actual university. I can't really decide what major Yuuri is taking. Most popular majors among Japanese students are engineering, medicine, economics, business management, finance, or majors that can open up opportunities to work as public officials. Some people I know who are in Waseda University said that Yuzuru Hanyu rarely went to school (Yuzuru was taking online) but when he did, he was greeted well by other students. I want that for my Yuuri, simply said. :D

Phichit's monologue at the start of the chapter... for some reason, I couldn't stop laughing while writing it. I hope you find the reason and laugh with me too coz I still don't understand why I was laughing. I am still laughing :D His conversation with Yuuri about finances, self-worth and all, though... That made me cry. I think I'm self-projecting a little bit. Sorry. But hey, it fits the narrative, so I won't change it.


	9. A Little Down Time Part 2

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A group of university students are inside a classroom. Yuuri Katsuki can be seen by the board where a great deal of math is written. He is wearing dark denim jeans and a brown V-neck pullover sweater. The whole ensemble seems to hug his body comfortably. He has his glasses on, of course. His hair is down but combed properly as not to hide his face. Yuuri seems to be solving while explaining to other students. Said students are smiling and looking dreamily at him. Their eyes are full of hearts and their faces are flushed. One male student intensely stares at Yuuri as he appears to be nibbling on his pen. A female student is looking like she's purposely lowering the neckline of her dress to flaunt her cleavage. She's also staring seductively at him. She has that naughty smile on her lips. Yuuri doesn't seem to notice.]

**phichit+chu** And this is why Yuuri, despite the genius that he is, can never become a professor. Imagine how his everyday life in the university as a professor would be like? **#professorNOTprofessorYuuri #thathotdude #demdreamyeyes #yummysweater #yummierunderneath #groupstudy #imtaggingalong #lookatdemclassm8s #demdrooling #not4touching #theybefallingandfailing #borrowedclassroomseesithappen**

 

Liked by **ms.mila_babicheva** and **4** **, 280 others**

 

 

 

**NOVERMBER 19, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“What are you snickering about, Mila?”

 

Mila paused and turned to look at his rinkmate, Viktor Nikiforov. They were currently in the break room chilling after a long grueling session with Yakov. The old coach had been hard on them ever since they all ditched him for the NHK Trophy Exhibitions. He was especially hard on Viktor as he was about to defend his title and take back his records in December from Yuuri Katsuki, The Threat – or that's what the fans had started naming him. Well, in Mila's opinion, it was fitting. He could well probably overthrow the Ice Emperor. She set that thought aside for now though.

 

“Phichit posted something and I just find it funny.”

 

“Pi-who?” Viktor asked with a frown.

 

“Phichit,” she corrected with a roll of her eyes. “Phichit Chulanont. Don't you know him?”

 

Viktor shook his head.

 

“He's a skater from Thailand.” The bastard just gave her a blank stare. “So you don't know him?” A shake of the head. “Too bad. You would have learned a lot about Yuuri Katsuki from him.”

 

Viktor perked. His frown disappeared and instead, his eyes grew wider in interest. The smitten bastard.

 

“Is he Yuuri's boyfriend?”

 

Mila fought the urge to lift the silverhead over her own auburn one and throw him out the window. She had to remind herself that patience was a virtue. Patience was a virtue. It wasn't his fault if he didn't know anything about Yuuri's not-so-secret source of motivation.

 

“He's Yuuri's bestfriend, roommate, rinkmate and schoolmate. His social media is basically full of Yuuri materials. Wanna see them?” Viktor nodded vigorously before running over to her and made a grab for her phone. She slapped his greedy hands away. “You have your own phone. Go and follow him instead.”

 

As if he hadn't thought of that, he immediately took out his phone from his pocket and looked at her. “What's his handle?”

 

How cute, Mila thought. The Ice King seemed to have found interest in the ball of sunshine that was Yuuri Katsuki. Huh. She never saw this coming, but like a good rinkmate, she gave Viktor both Yuuri and Phichit's handles anyway. Viktor was Yakov's problem, she told herself as she watched the other skater stare at his phone screen in wonder and amazement as if he had just found a big collection of treasure the world had never seen before. **#katsukipower** indeed. This was going to be fun. She couldn't wait for them to meet at the Finals.

 

 

 

**NOVERMBER 22, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.**

 

“What's wrong, Phichit?”

 

Phichit turned to look up at Yuuri and sighed. Phichit had been faceplanting himself on the couch when Yuuri walked in to the living room. He pouted at his Japanese roommate and thought of how to best convey what he was thinking.

 

“Celestino is too hard on us ever since you won the NHK Trophy,” he began. “I understand why, especially you. You have a competition to prepare for. While I'm all for it, I just feel like I haven't been skating for fun recently.” Yuuri sat beside him and stared, waiting for him to continue. “I know we are athletes and even if I am not competing right now, I should still continue to train hard, but I just want to skate without worrying too much. Just once, at least once a month. That's all I ask.”

 

Yuuri didn't say anything, not that Phichit expected any response. He really shouldn't be complaining. If he had it tough, Yuuri had it much worse. Yuuri wasn't complaining though. Phichit guessed that it was because this Yuuri was a coach himself (or at least in the future). In all honesty, Yuuri was basically coaching himself and Ciao Ciao didn't really have much to do, except to keep reminding Yuuri of his responsibilities and all. And that's pretty much the reason why Phichit bore the brunt of Ciao Ciao's itch to coach. His premier skater had suddenly become too independent and free-minded that Ciao Ciao didn't know what to do with himself. Phichit thought that whatever anxieties were gnawing at the past Yuuri, had now transferred to Ciao Ciao. If he weren't the one suffering from it, Phichit would have found this situation kinda funny.

 

“Come on, get up,” Yuuri suddenly said, pulling on his arm, effectively hauling him out from his pool of misery.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Get up and change,” Yuuri said again.

 

“Change? Why?”

 

“We're going out.”

 

Phichit frowned but got up anyway. It's not always that Yuuri was the first to suggest going out. Might as well do whatever he wanted.

 

 

 

**++dancingdaffodil++**

[ **VIDEO:** The video appears to have been recorded in what looks like a public skating rink. People of different ages are on the ice skating, sliding, slipping, and falling. The one recording the video stands just outside the rink boards. At first, it is not clear what the subject of the video is. If it isn't for the excited chattering among a group of female voices that are off-camera and a bit of screaming some distance away, the video can be mistaken as one of those random uploads in the internet.

 

“ _That's him! Promise!_ ” one voice can be heard saying.

 

“ _Are you sure? I can't see his face!_ ” another voice answers.

 

“ _The other guy with him, I can positively identify! That's Phichit!_ ” a third voice says.

 

The camera finally zooms in on two figures a few feet away. Both of them are wearing black hoodies. One of them is wearing a cap underneath his hoodie. Both figures seem to be males. The one with the cap is helping up a kid who fell while the other one is brushing off the ice from the kid's clothes. Once the kid is up, the first one – the one with the cap – slowly leads the kid by the hands as they slowly glide on the ice. They continue to do that and all the while, the second guy is simply skating behind the kid, ensuring assistance in case the kid falls again. Soon after, other kids begin to follow the two hooded boys. The kids all giggle at whatever the second guy is saying. The kid that had fallen earlier is now more stable on his feet. They all begin to chase after each other, laughing and giggling.

 

“ _There! See? It's Yuuri! He's even wearing his blue glasses!_ ” the first voice says.

 

“ _But why are they here? Aren't they supposed to be training?_ ”

 

Shuffling can be heard. The angle of the camera shifts as if the one recording has now started walking. “ _I don't know! Come on, let's see if we can get close._ ” The view returns to the ice and the camera is now moving forward. The sound of skates scraping on the ice can be heard close to the camera. It seems like the one recording has now started skating as well. They gradually get closer to the two figures who are now helping the kids spin. The sound of laughter is loud.

 

The second guy is the first to notice them. It really is Phichit Chulanont! He seems surprised at first but then, he smiles and gives them a big wave. Screams can be heard. The one holding the camera is especially loud. The first guy finally turns and more screaming can be heard; some new voices from different directions have joined in. The first guy is indeed Yuuri Katsuki!

 

“ _Phichit! Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri's cheeks are flushed but he smiles gently at them.

 

“ _We're so sorry for bothering you! We were just so excited when we spotted both of you!_ ” one of the girls says.

 

Noticeably, more and more people are beginning to gather around the two figure skaters.

 

“ _It's okay!_ ” Phichit answers. “ _Yuuri and I are just taking a break from training and decided to skate here._ ”

 

“ _Oh, but you are still skating!_ ” another voice says off-camera.

 

“ _Training and simply skating are different,_ ” Phichit answers with a big smile. “ _I just want to have fun. Training is fun, but not all the time!_ ”

 

 The girls laugh. Yuuri stays quiet but is still smiling as he listens to the exchange.

 

“ _Good luck for the Finals, Yuuri!_ ” the camera turns to a blond girl wearing a bright blue down jacket.

 

Yuuri smiles so softly and says, “ _Thank you!_ ”

 

The girl turns beet red. Another voice off camera squeaks. Other voices chuckle.

 

The video cuts off.]

**++dancingdaffodil++** Look who we found today! They are so nice and really friendly <3 **#IloveYuuri #IlovePhichit #fatherandsmolson #skating #figureskating #YuuriKatsuki #PhichitChulanont**

 

Liked by **gen_gen** and **1, 294 others**

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 24, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.**

 

Phichit watched as Yuuri skated away from a dejected man standing behind the boards. He took a swig from his bottle and waited for Yuuri to skate closer to him before calling his name. Yuuri came with a generous shower of ice raining over Phichit.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, not really offended. They did that a lot to each other anyway.

 

“Seriously,” Yuuri answered, teasingly. “What is it?”

 

Phichit took a deep breath for no real reason. Just coz.

 

“Yuuri, I've been wondering about this.”

 

“What?”

 

“How many quads do you have?”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Secret.”

 

“Huh.” Silence as Yuuri drank water from his bottle. Of course, Phichit managed to snap a picture. “Then, I have another question.”

 

“What?”

 

“The Pre-Time Travel Yuuri had a lot of admirers which he didn't notice because he was too busy sticking his head under his shirt. I was wondering if you, FutureYuuri, actually noticed all those people following you around begging for your attention.”

 

“Hmmnnn...”

 

“Please tell me that the 47-year-old isn't lacking such kind of awareness,” Phichit almost whimpered.

 

Yuuri chuckled at his words and answered, “I do notice and understand. For example, the cleavage girl from the group study and that boy over the boards currently still staring at me. I also know that some fans are stalking me everywhere I go.”

 

Phichit breathed a sigh of relief. “I am _so_ glad then.”

 

“I'm just not interested.”

 

“That's fine.”

 

“I only want Viktor.”

 

“I know.” Phichit answered. “Go get your man at the Finals.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

“Do it.”

 

They both stared at each other for a good long minute before bursting out laughing. Not far from them, Celestino was barking at them about getting back to practice. They both ignored him until he came and bodily dragged Yuuri away, grumbling about how Yuuri's triumph in the NHK Trophy had gotten into his head, and that there was no place for complacency. Such, such, bla, bla.

 

The Italian coach had been working Yuuri hard in preparation for the Finals. The pressure was heavy and expectations from Japan, the skating fans, the media, and JSF were high. After all, nobody had ever been so close to Viktor's scores, and The King himself was about to defend his title and win back his records. Yuuri, Celestino's skater, was not just a threat or The Threat, he was also The Challenger that could end the Nikiforov era. Or so people believed. Everybody expected it to be brutal.

 

Yuuri, on the other hand, was taking it easy. He was training hard, but he wasn't letting the pressure get to him. Phichit already knew that if ever, it was not going to be the end of the Nikiforov era, it was going to be the start of _Phase 2: Katsuki – Nikiforov Era_.

 

Exciting!

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 28, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor lazily stroke Makkachin's fur as they laid on the bed. It was late at night in St. Petersburg but he couldn't sleep. He was tired, but slumber was elusive. Makkachin was already sound asleep and seemed to be having his doggy dreams.

 

He knew why he couldn't sleep. It was because, with the advent of Yuuri Katsuki in his life, ideas had flowed so easily and bountifully that for the first time in Viktor's life, he had problems organizing his routines. The ideas were already there, the inspiration was also there, but he couldn't seem to filter them all out. He couldn't understand why, in spite feeling so inspired, he couldn't fix his routines. He was feeling overwhelmed. Where must he start?

 

He sighed and burrowed himself deeper into his bed, hoping to finally get some rest. Minutes into it, he was about to kick and thrash in frustration when his phone beeped. He grumbled as he reached out for his phone but immediately sat up in excitement when he saw that Phichit (God bless this kid!) uploaded a video clip. In order to not disturb his beloved dog, Viktor grabbed his headphones and plugged them in and immediately opened the video.

 

It started with the view of what looked to be a portion of a living room and right in front of the camera was a TV screen waiting for whatever the owner would like it to play.

 

“ _So,_ ” a voice said which turned out to be Phichit as he placed himself in front of the camera. “ _Hi, guys! Yuuri and I were deciding what to watch for tonight. I mean, it's Thanksgiving and we're allowed to have a day off. We do need a break. Right, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri came into view as Phichit pulled him right beside him. Ah... Viktor couldn't help but smile. Yuuri was looking bashful and awkward again, so cute. Where did that skater who set an entire rink ablaze went to?

 

“ _Do you really have to take videos all the time, Phichit?_ ” Yuuri asked his friend. Viktor cooed. Yuuri looked so... fluffy in the video. He was wearing a simple light gray sweater and black track pants. His hair was messy but pretty shiny.

 

“ _Yes, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit said casually. “ _Your fans have been begging me for Yuuri materials that are not only skating-related. They want a glimpse of your life outside the ice, too._ ”

 

Yuuri frowned at Phichit, more on confusion rather than annoyance. “ _Like hobbies?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, like hobbies,_ ” Phichit nodded. He looked at the camera and winked.

 

“ _Skating is fun though... It's one of my hobbies_.”

 

The Thai boy rolled his eyes. “ _I know, Yuuri. Every skater will say the same. What they want is_ _ **other**_ _than skating._ ”

 

“ _Oh... Then maybe we should play video games?_ ” Oh, so he liked playing those type of games.

 

“ _You can, next time. I suck at it. Don't embarrass me. For those who don't know, Yuuri here is also a master at these games. Yeah, I know right?_ ” Phichit shrugged helplessly but was quick to grab the Japanese skater as he tried to slowly get out of the camera view. Viktor chuckled when he heard Yuuri grumble under his breath. “ _Why can Yuuri do so many things? It's because he's a genius with a brain that is equal to a million of people working together._ ”

 

Yuuri scoffed. “ _You're exaggerating, Phichit._ ”

 

“ _Prove me wrong, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit dared. “ _If Yuuri isn't a skater, or if he decides to retire – which I highly discourage you from doing, Yuuri. No, don't panic, fans! There were no talks like that. Start panicking once Yuuri and I don't lightly talk about it anymore – he has a lot of job opportunities out there. Heck, he can probably work for NASA or CERN._ ” Really?!

 

“ _He's exaggerating. I'm not that intelligent or capable._ ”

 

“ _Ignore Yuuri, guys,_ ” Phichit fired back. “ _We all know how he's like._ ” Hmn?

 

Yuuri stared at Phichit in shock, but eventually chose to roll his eyes at him. ““ _Whatever, Phichit. You will all believe me once a spaceship I command falls from the sky._ ”

 

“ _Oh, so you are considering it!_ ”

 

“ _Shut up, Phichit! I like skating and dancing. Enough said._ ”

 

These two were so adorable to watch. Viktor couldn't help but feel entertained. They were like stand-up comedians. Makkachin stirred from his sleep but did not wake up. Viktor continued watching once he was sure that his dog was not about to give him a scowl for being awake.

 

“ _Fine! Let's get back to topic. So we were deciding what movie to watch and then a hilarious exchange happened._ ”

 

“ _Do we have to do this?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit laughed. “ _You may be a genius but for once, I spotted a flaw in your logic._ ” Was Yuuri actually a genius?

 

“ _Thus, the falling ship, right?_ ” A genius in retort, Viktor snorted.

 

Phichit ignored his roommate. “ _The conversation happened like this – and Yuuri, you better not change your answers – I said to him,_ 'Yuuri, let's watch a horror movie!' _What did you say, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri bit his lip first before he hesitantly answered, “ _I asked if you mean ghost movie or crazy-person-killing-people-randomly movie._ ”

 

“ _Yes, and so I said,_ 'Ghost movie!' _And Yuuri said no. I asked him if he's scared and if he believes in ghosts. What did you say, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“I said I don't.”

 

“ _Right. So then, I asked him why he didn't want to watch a ghost movie. What was your answer, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Uh... Coz I won't be able to sleep after?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, that's what he said. So I asked again_ , 'I thought you don't believe in ghosts?' _And Yuuri said?_ ”

 

“I don't.”

 

“ _I was like... Huh? I don't understand... So I told him,_ 'You don't sound so logical right now.' _Yuuri said,_ 'I know'. _So I asked him_ , 'Why?! Just why?!' _And you know what he said? Huh?! Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Err..._ 'It's a Japanese thing' _?_ ”

 

“ 'It's a Japanese thing'. _Let me repeat that._ 'It's a Japanese thing'. _Do you understand how I feel about that?_ ” Yuuri was blushing so hard now and his Thai roommate was taking immense pleasure in roasting him. “ _So finally, I said,_ 'I seriously hope your ancestors don't hear that.' ”

 

“ _A-and I answered that Japanese people believe in the spirits of their ancestors._ ” Yuuri's voice had been getting lower and lower. The end of his sentence had been barely audible.

 

Phichit made a show of pretending to smash his head against the wall behind them close to the television.

 

“ _Yuuri! That's basically the same thing! Are you sure that's Japanese logic or is that Yuuri logic?!_ ”

 

“ _Well... We do have obon and we believe that our ancestors come to visit us around this time of the year._ ”

 

“ _And how are your spirit-ancestors different from ghosts, huh?!_ ”

 

Yuuri pouted and merely shrugged. He was losing the argument and it appeared that the great Yuuri Katsuki was a sore-loser. Viktor couldn't help but laugh at that realization. Makkachin had woken up from the noise and was now staring at him with disgusted eyes.

 

“ _Let me recap that, people,_ ” Phichit started again. “ _He doesn't want to watch ghost movies because he can't sleep at night_ _ **because**_ _he gets scared_ _ **because**_ _of the movie,_ _ **but**_ _he_ _ **doesn't believe**_ _in ghosts._ _ **And yet**_ _, he believes that his ancestors come to visit every year. I mean no disrespect here, but I can't understand Yuuri not believing in ghost but is scared to watch a ghost movie! Like, dude!_ ”

 

“ _I don't care._ ” Yuuri's pout was only getting cuter and cuter. “ _Play_ Life is Beautiful.”

 

Phichit sighed as he rolled his eyes. He then played the requested movie. Meanwhile, Yuuri had disappeared from view after a short wave. Phichit turned back to the camera and dead-stared for 6 whole seconds, as if emphasizing his exasperation, and then ended the video without a word.

 

In spite of the scowling dog (did dogs actually scowl?) now nosing his face as if to tell him to go to sleep, Viktor couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Yuuri and Phichit were. It must be fun living with those two. Didn't want to watch ghost movies because he'd get scared and wouldn't be able to sleep, but he didn't believe in ghosts. R to the O to the F to the L. Yuuri Katsuki was funny.

 

Viktor scrolled through his phone and found a picture (pictures, pictures that he downloaded from Phichit's collections and from other sources) of Yuuri.

 

“Look, Makka! This is Yuuri,” he said showing the image to his dog. Makkachin stared for a second at Yuuri's face before he suddenly got excited and gave the phone screen big happy licks. Oh... Oh... Huh? Makkachin had never done that before... “Do you like him, Makka?”

 

Makkachin boofed happily. His tail was wagging really fast. Viktor frowned. O~kay...

 

Viktor looked for another image: Chris Giacometti. He showed it to Makkachin and surprisingly, his dog just... well, he didn't do anything. He began to show him pictures of different people, even those random people in the internet. No reaction.

 

He finally went back to Yuuri. This time, he showed him a different picture. His reaction was the same! He began licking the phone screen again and even included happy whining. What the heck?!

 

“Wow, you recognized him even if it's another picture... Do you know him, Makka?” That was just a joke. Viktor knew he'd never met Yuuri before. How that was? He didn't know, but the point was that he had never met Yuuri before so obviously, neither did his dog. Or, at least he thought.

 

Instead of acknowledging him, Makkachin gently took the phone from his hand with his mouth and laid it on the bed beside Viktor. Makkachin then curled around his phone, whined sadly, and then closed his eyes with his snout just beside the phone.

 

Viktor had been gaping at Makkachin the entire process. That was strange! That was totally strange! What was happening to his dog?!

 

 

 

**NOVEMBER 29, 2014: DETROIT, U.S.**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri is grinning at the camera. He is holding a birthday cake. On top of the cake surrounded by raspberries, blueberries, and some chocolate shavings is a number candle 21. He is at the rink together with other skaters who are also smiling at the camera. Phichit is standing beside Yuuri with his arm around the birthday boy's shoulders. Celestino is standing on Yuuri's other side. They all look happy.]

**phichit+chu** Happy birthday to my smol adorable fluffy kind-hearted baby, **+katsuki_yuuri**. You've grown up so fast * sniff * * sniff * **#HBDYuuri #CiaoCiaoKnowsNoChill #BdayBoyStillTraining #NoOtherCelebration #ThanksCiaoCiao #WillSneakYouPizzaTonightBabyBoy**

 

Liked by **yuri_plisetsky** and **5** **, 571 others**

**View all 3, 147 comments**

**rinkm8swithYuuriK** he was only allowed a small slice of cake :( coach celestino! So mean!

**勝生 真利** 誕生日おめでとう **#HBDYuuri**

**Park Eun-Ah** Good luck for the finals yuuri!

**prima_ballerina_dreamer** happy birthday, Yuuri, our beautiful swan!

**BrittanyBRITTANY** happy birthday, Yuuri! And good luck for the Finals! **#HBDYuuri**

**minami_ken** お誕生日おめでとうございます！ **#HBDYuuri**

**TheUnivDude** y are you in a rink? Happy bday btw

**phichitandhamsters** yuuri! Happy birthday! Phichit get him that pizza later, okay? Ciao Ciao won't know!

**skate_fam.exe.** Wow man. Still training even on your bday? Hope you can celebrate more later! **#HBDYuuri** !!!!

**中村 さや** 誕生日おめでとう <3 <3 <3 **#HBDYuuri**

**Japan_Japan_Japan** Happy birthday, Yuuri! Wishing you all the best!

**HamsterHamsterDance** pizza! Pizza! Pizza! **#HBDYuuri**

**SpinSpinKatsu** Happy birthday to you, you adorable ball of sunshine and everything good in this world!

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:**** I'm putting it here since I can't seem to get the system to do what I want with the notes. 

That exchange about ghost movies? That's actually a repetitive exchange between me and my Japanese acquaintances every fucking time we talk about horror movies. I am not exaggerating. O.O The Makkachin part... Err... I didn't really expect that it would go that way. >.< But my hands have a mind of their own! Woah! We will talk about his 'situation' in the future. I am still looking for the right chapter for it. As I've said, I did not plan it at all O_O By the way, I actually referred to Makkachin as a female, but when I checked, nobody really knows if indeed the dog is a he or a she. So I copied the English translation of YOI instead that referred to Makkachin as a he.

I randomly chose Season 2013 – 2014 as the calendar of events for my story. It was later on that I realized that other than the NHK Trophy, Japan also hosted the GPF and Worlds for this season. Ha... Only Four Continents will be in a different country. But hey! At least Yuuri starts his world domination with Viktor in his home country! How fun ^_^

Chapter 10 is half done. Chapter 11 is half done. There are some parts that are giving me trouble, so please be patient and give me time to organize my ideas. Since the GPF is a milestone for the story, we won't be having the SP and FS right away. I need to set the situation first because I need to show a different impression for his SP and FS. Please be patient with me *bow* Thank you so much for reading this work ^_^ 


	10. In Japan

 

 

**DECEMBER 1, 2014 – FUKUOKA, JAPAN**

 

Phichit should have expected this. He really should have expected this. But yeah, he didn't. Complete lapse on his side. Sorry.

 

They had just landed in Fukuoka after more or less 24 hours of travel and were itching to finally get some good sleep in their hotel when they were mobbed – Phichit shit you not, that's the right word – by the media and fans who were waiting eagerly for Yuuri at what? 11 pm?! 11 pm, as in, in the evening! Phichit had to stop himself from whimpering the moment they heard the screaming of the fans and the onslaught of camera flashes and questions being thrown their way. Sure he was all that self-proclaimed social media king, super friendly, no-sense-of-privacy roommate of Yuuri Katsuki, but even he couldn't expect for all these people to be here at such a late hour!

 

Phichit turned to look at Yuuri. As usual, his smol son was severely jetlagged. His beanie was pulled low over his eyes and he had his mask on. Phichit did warn Yuuri that that get up was not hiding him anymore, and true enough, the reporters and the fans didn't have any problem spotting him at all.

 

“Mr. Katsuki! Welcome back to Japan!” a foreign reporter greeted. Yuuri stumbled from all the camera flashes and Phichit had to secretly assist him to stay upright. Phichit was sure that Yuuri was developing a headache, if he hadn't had one yet. “Are you ready to defend your world records from Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

Phichit watched helplessly as Yuuri shook his head discretely in the effort of waking himself up. Both Phichit and Celestino had been trying to keep away fans and reporters who had been making a grab for the Japanese skater. JSF officials began to intervene as the reporters started to move closer and closer to their little group.

 

“Just one moment, please!” Phichit, Yuuri and Celestino turned to one booming voice. A well-dressed Japanese man in his late twenties was walking purposely towards them. He was wearing the JSF badge and he had a stern look on his face that was enough to make the reporters step back.

 

“Ah... Saito-san,” Yuuri said in obvious relief. The man called Saito raised an eyebrow as if wondering about something. He didn't comment though and turned to the reporters in full authority.

 

“Katsuki-senshu here had just arrived after a long flight from the U.S. I am sure that you understand that he is tired and may not really be able to answer your questions without proper rest.” Saito turned to Yuuri and spoke in a lower voice. “Katsuki-senshu, if you can answer at least two questions, I can assure you that you can go to your hotel without any incident.”

 

Yuuri nodded as he removed his face mask, “Two questions only, please. 5 minutes with the fans.”

 

Saito nodded and turned back to the reporters. All the while, the camera flashes had not abated. “Two questions only. Mainichi, please?”

 

The reporter from Mainichi nodded and asked, “Katsuki-senshu, how are you feeling about the coming Finals, considering that you are coming in as the anticipated rival of Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat and stood straighter. With a more composed facial expression, he answered, “I am feeling good and I am excited to participate in the Finals. I will skate my best and hope to make Japan proud once again.”

 

The reporter nodded and smiled at Yuuri. Saito then turned to a foreign reporter. “Match TV, if you please?”

 

The reporter from the said network promptly turned sharp eyes to Yuuri.

 

“Oh, it's him...” Phichit heard Yuuri mutter. Phichit frowned and stared at the reporter.

 

“Mr. Katsuki,” the reporter began. “Do you think you can beat Viktor Nikiforov of Russia at the Finals?”

 

Yuuri smiled gently. “We are talking about the Russian Living Legend here, Mr. Sanarov.” The reporter's eyebrows raised in surprise. It seemed like he didn't expect Yuuri to actually know his name. “I think at this stage, all I can really say is that I will do my best not to disappoint. Whether I win or not, I can only do my best and my scores will depend on the judges.”

 

The reporter nodded, still looking puzzled. Phichit was sure that Yuuri and this guy had a history somewhere in the future. Yuuri didn't look upset, though. Maybe it wasn't a bad encounter? Hmmnn...

 

“Alright,” Saito boomed. “That's it for now. Katsuki-senshu, do you have a final statement?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you so much for waiting for me and I really apologize if I can only accommodate two questions for now. Once I have ample rest, I promise I will answer as many questions as I can.”

 

The reporters all smiled kindly at Yuuri despite looking a bit confused. Phichit knew that Yuuri had been a very elusive skater for many reporters. If they ever did catch him, the best Yuuri could give was his legendary “No comment”. FutureYuuri seemed to be adept at handling the media, however.

 

Yuuri bowed to the reporters before he walked over to his fans who were now once again screaming his name. Phichit followed and was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri's fans also called out his name. Wow! Phichit felt vindicated when he noticed that there were also a lot of foreign fans waiting for the Japanese skater.

 

Both Yuuri and Phichit stood there mingling with the fans as Ciao Ciao stood tall behind them, watching over their interactions and making sure that both of his skaters behaved. 'Coz you could never blame the fans, Phichit supposed. They took time signing autographs and taking pictures with the giggling crowd. One fan even tearfully told Yuuri how she cried watching his SP in NHK Trophy. Yuuri just smiled and thanked them all for their support. The fans were of course overjoyed. If Yuuri was elusive with the reporters, he was even more of a no-show with his own fans. Having him here, smiling and interacting with them, as much as was strange, was worth the wait into the night.

 

Soon enough, the five minutes had turned to ten, and the man called Saito finally thought it best to fish Yuuri out of the group crowding over him and motioned for Phichit and Celestino, and the rest of the JSF personnel to start making their way out of the airport. Yuuri bowed and waved to his supporters even as he was being dragged away. Phichit did the same and Celestino was dragging him alongside Yuuri.

 

Well, it wasn't so bad, Phichit thought. They made fans happy, Yuuri gave a little statement to the reporters, they could finally go to their hotel and get that good rest that they'd been waiting for. Not bad, really.

 

 

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit called later that night as they lay on their respective beds. They were going to share the room for the entire event while Celestino had a room of his own.

 

“Hmnn?” came a sleepy reply.

 

“Saito and that Russian reporter, do you know them?” He heard Yuuri chuckle drowsily, his voice a little deeper than usual.

 

“Saito-san is a big fan of mine in my own timeline. He couldn't skate professionally but had really wanted to meet me one way or another, so he worked hard to become a member of the JSF.”

 

“That guy is a fan?” Phichit asked in disbelief, remembering the stern look on the man. “He was kinda scary, though.”

 

“He has a scary face when he's nervous, but he's actually really nice. Much more of a teddy bear than Celestino.”

 

Phichit scoffed. “Celestino hadn't been a teddy bear recently.”

 

Yuuri laughed and Phichit could hear the rustling of the sheets in the other bed.

 

“You have to understand coach Celestino. He had been a rather popular skater in his time, but this is the first time that he actually shone as a coach. He hadn't had a skater before who actually managed to break records, while belting jumps here and there. My behavior probably didn't help a lot as well to make him feel any more assured. Now, out of the blue, his student who had been... underperforming suddenly becomes a contender for the Finals and, as you said before, is seen as the direct rival of the great Viktor Nikiforov. This is a make or break for Celestino as a coach. I am sure that he's nervous that any day now, I will be succumbing to my nerves.”

 

Phichit understood, of course. He did understand, but there was no need to punish Yuuri and Phichit with suicides just because they were a few minutes late the other day. He scoffed again and Yuuri, knowing what he was thinking about, just laughed.

 

“And the Russian reporter?” he asked.

 

“Hmn...uhm, in my original timeline, he was a staunch supporter of Viktor.” Yuuri yawned before he continued. “When Viktor decided to coach me, Ivan Sanarov was livid and wrote so many scathing reports about me. He was especially irritated that Viktor had to choose someone like me who '... _couldn't even stand up for himself..._ '.”

 

“That bastard!” Phichit hissed, secretly amazed that he still had the energy to do so. “I should have made him eat my shoe!”

 

Yuuri chuckled in the dark. “Don't worry, Phich. Eventually, things did get better between us. He actually became another ally of mine in the media. Once I retired, Ivan was a frequent visitor for our Sunday lunches. He became a good friend, really.”

 

“Do you think you can befriend him earlier without all those scathing reports that you mentioned about?”

 

“I already started,” Yuuri laughed. “Ivan always hated when celebrities act like reporters were lesser creatures. Using his name earlier was actually a good step. I also did not trash Viktor. That ought to win me some points.”

 

Phichit breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Yuuri already had a good handle of things. No need for Phichit to unleash an army of hamsters to nibble on the reporter's equipment. Imagine how unhealthy that would be for his little darlings.

 

“Did you have a lot of friends in the media, Yuuri?” he asked quietly a few moments later, ready to pass out anytime from exhaustion.

 

“Hmmnnn... At first, not really... or so I thought. I had Morooka-san who supported me from the very beginning. Come to think of it, I didn't see him tonight... I wonder where he is. Anyway, Morooka-san supported me all throughout my career. He's another good friend that I kept in contact with to my older days. In retrospect, I think I actually did have a lot of support from the media even before I met Viktor. It's just that... Well, you know how I was before this time travel thing. I tended to run away from everyone so...”

 

Phichit smiled to himself. It seemed that even though he had a rough start, Yuuri eventually did find happiness and self-worth. He was happy to know that as he imagined the pre-time travel Yuuri in his mind. His smol baby would eventually find happiness. A lone tear suddenly found itself falling from one of Phichit's eyes. He hadn't really realized until now just how worried he was of that past Yuuri. Although he had the current Yuuri with him now, this Yuuri would be carving a different path in life. One that could be different from what he had lived in. Phichit hoped that this Yuuri would also have the same happy life in the end. And Phichit hoped that he would be there for his smol son as they lived through the rest of their lives.

 

“Good night, Phichit,” Yuuri whispered in the dark.

 

Phichit smiled sleepily. As he felt slumber take over his consciousness, he managed to say, “Good night, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 2, 2014 – FUKUOKA, JAPAN**

 

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Phichit screamed as he shook Yuuri awake. His smol son groaned and tried to push him away. He paused, waiting for Yuuri to stir, but seconds later, he realized that his baby boy was intending to go back to sleep. Phichit grinned to himself and unceremoniously dumped himself on the lump on the bed.

 

“Oof! Get off, Phichit!” Yuuri grumbled, trying his best to push him off.

 

“Yuuri! It's 10am! I've eaten breakfast and now I'm ready for your promise!”

 

Yuuri stopped struggling and extracted his head from under the sheets. “What promise?”

 

Phichit's eyes narrowed. He grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on Yuuri's head - smol son or not.

 

“How dare you! You actually dare to ask me that?!” He hit him again. Yuuri tried desperately to defend himself but Phichit didn't bother with pity. He slammed the pillow on him again and again. “You promised that you would show me around here!”

 

“Phichit stop!”

 

“You said that we'll go sightseeing!” Phichit continued.

 

“Stop it, alright?!”

 

“You said you'll just get some good sleep and then we'll go!”

 

“We will! We will, I swear!” Yuuri yelled under the pillow which Phichit was trying to suffocate him with.

 

“It's already ten in the morning!”

 

“Alright, alright! I'm awake already!”

 

“How dare you ask me 'what promise?' ! How could you, Yuuri?! I gave you enough time to get good sleep, did I not?!”

 

Yuuri pushed Phichit off of him and down the bed. Phichit didn't bother to get up and simply crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted, legs still on the bed and all.

 

His smol son sat up and peered down on the floor. He took one good look at Phichit and laughed. Phichit pouted even more.

 

“Did you get me breakfast?” Yuuri asked, still laughing.

 

“Hmpff! Get your own breakfast!” Phichit answered petulantly.

 

Yuuri raised his hands in surrender, still laughing. Ungrateful smol son, Phichit thought stubbornly. Yuuri stood up from the bed and walked around to pull Phichit off the bed. Phichit didn't bother to help his smol son and just let him carry him off the floor and sat him upright on the bed. Hmph! He forgot that his kid was stronger than he looked.

 

“Just give me a few minutes to prepare, then we'll go get food while sightseeing, okay?”

 

Phichit nodded, still leaving the pout on his face.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Yuuri asked as he took fresh clothes and toiletries from his luggage.

 

“I don't know, Yuuri,” Phichit answered. “Do I look like I know what's here in... in... Where even are we?”

 

Yuuri laughed. “Fukuoka, Phichit. We are in Fukuoka.”

 

“Okay,” Phichit said, still feeling petulant. “Do I look like I know what places I can go and see here?”

 

Yuuri chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom. “No, you don't. Just give me a few minutes and sit there. Behave, Phichit.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes at him.

 

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri was ready to go. He chose to wear a simple pair of black jeans and dark blue down jacket with a light gray shirt underneath. Phichit wore a black down jacket, white undershirt, and faded blue pair of jeans. Although Yuuri hated wearing contacts, Phichit managed to convince him to ditch his blue-rimmed glasses for now to avoid easier detection. His glasses, as Phichit informed him, was a big sign that said _Check this guy out if he's Yuuri Katsuki_. Phichit allowed himself a navy blue cap while Yuuri simply covered himself with the hoodie of his jacket. Phichit wasn't sure if this could stop them from being recognized, but really, he didn't have the patience for covert fashion style right now. He needed to get out there and take his pictures, and maybe, along the way, find something to feed his smol son.

 

“Where are we going first?” he asked.

 

“I'm really hungry,” Yuuri answered. “Let's go to Canal City.”

 

“Where's that? What's that?”

 

“In Hakata,” Yuuri answered as if he didn't know that Phichit didn't know where that was. “It's like a mall, a shopping complex with food and stuff. Come on. You'll love it there.”

 

Phichit could just feel those butterflies in his stomach and that electric current running through his system upon hearing Yuuri's words. This was his first time in Japan, and hell could rise on earth – see if he'd care. It was time for some adventures!

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri is smiling awkwardly at the camera while Phichit is getting a big bite out of his Japanese-style crepe. Yuuri is noticeably not wearing his glasses, giving everyone a good view of his beautiful face even with his hood up. Behind them is the complex's manmade canal. The fountain show is ongoing and the water is lighted up to purple.]

 **phichit+chu** My first time in Japan! Yuuri **#Promises** to take me around! First stop: _**Canal City, Fukuoka, Japan**_!!! **#GPF1415 #YuuriKatsuki #JapansAce #GPFFukuoka #TourB4Practice #CatchUsCiaoCiao #IfyouCAN #HamsterRage**

 

Liked by **yuri_plisetsky** and **4, 998 others**

 

===============================================================

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit is raising his fingers for the peace sign as he winks at the camera. Behind him is the familiar back of Yuuri walking further along the bridge towards the islet. They appear to be heading for the hexagonal pavilion that can also be seen in the picture.]

 **phichit+chu** Ciao Ciao is still a no-show while Yuuri and me chill with the birdies and fishies. _**Ohori Koen, Fukuoka, Japan**_ **#GPF1415 #YuuriKatsuki #JapansAce #GPFFukuoka #TourB4Practice #CatchUsCiaoCiao #IfyouCAN #PayBack**

 

Liked by **yuri_plisetsky** and **4, 860 others**

 

===============================================================

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri has his hood down leaving his black hair slightly messy but shiny under the sunlight. His eyes are closed and his hands are put together in prayer as he stood in front of the shrine's _haiden_. His head is slightly bowed and his facial expression is solemn. His long and thick eyelashes are captivating against his pale skin. The sunlight that is coming from behind him gives him that angelic look that is so entrancing that even the guy standing not far from him is secretly peeking through one open eye as he pretends to pray. Yuuri is an image of an angel in prayer.]

 **phichit+chu** A visit to the god of war and warriors. Ready to fight your way, my smol son? _**Hakozaki Gu Shrine, Fukuoka, Japan**_ **#PeekingGuysMomentofWeaknessCaptured #GPF1415 #YuuriKatsuki #JapansAce #JapansWarriorAngel #GPFFukuoka #TourB4Practice #CatchUsCiaoCiao #IfyouCAN #StillGrudging**

 

Liked by **yuri_plisetsky** and **7, 245 others**

 

===============================================================

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **SHORT VIDEO:** Yuuri is walking towards a collection of big rocks at a corner of what appears to be a shrine.

 

“ _What is this, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit can be heard saying off camera.

 

“ _These stones here are Kushida Shrine's '_ Chikara Ishi _'. Originally, they were used as fortune-telling tools; I think to foretell the weather and some things related to crops. Nowadays, they are used to test a person's strength._ ”

 

“ _Really? How?_ ”

 

Yuuri walks over to a stone that is positioned on the floor, just in front of the rock collection.

 

“ _The kanji on this stone,”_ Yuuri says as he pointed at the said stone. _“Says '_ shinseki _'. That means '_ trial stone _'. To test your strength, you lift this one. Don't touch the other stones though. You can only touch this one._ ”

 

“ _Ooohh!! Let me try!_ ” Phichit says excitedly while giving the camera to Yuuri. The camera is shifted and focuses on Phichit who is now standing in front of the stone. “ _I'll try it now!_ ”

 

“ _Sure_ ,” Yuuri says behind the camera.

 

Phichit makes a big show of flexing his muscles and crouches down to try and lift the stone. It, after a few moments of bracing, pulling, heaving, and whatever Phichit can even think of, does not budge.

 

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Phichit cries. Laughter can be heard around them. “ _It doesn't move at all! Avenge me!_ ”

 

Phichit runs back to where the camera is. Yuuri gives the apparatus back to him. The camera focuses on Yuuri who busies himself stretching his arms and waist. He then pulls back the sleeves of his jacket and securely positions his feet on the ground. He then bends down and... lifts the rock with his hands without any trouble.

 

“ _What the fuck..._ ” Phichit's says. Applause and gasps of surprise can be heard around them. “ _How the fuck did you do that?!_ ”

 

Yuuri lifts the rock over his head and smiles innocently at the camera.

 

“ _What? This?_ ”

 

“ _Fuck you,_ ” Phichit says helplessly. Yuuri laughs and puts the rock down to its original place on the floor.

 

“ _Katsuki Yuuri!_ ” someone suddenly screams from somewhere off-camera. Yuuri turns and screams suddenly fill their corner of the shrine.

 

“ _Katsuki-senshu!_ ”

 

“ _Phichit-senshu!_ ”

 

The video cuts off as people start gathering around the two skaters.]

 **phichit+chu** Lift that rock? Course, my smol son can do that! Oops! We got found out! But not by **C.Cialdini** haha! _**Kushida Shrine, Fukuoka, Japan**_ **#DeymThoseMuscles #yumyummykatsuki** **#GPF1415 #YuuriKatsuki #JapansAce #GPFFukuoka #TourB4Practice #CatchUsCiaoCiao #IfyouCAN #WhereYouCiaoCiao?**

 

**Liked by yuri_plisetsky and 8, 645 others**

 

**View all 4, 871 comments**

**Matsumoto Hikoshi** See you at the Finals, Yuuri!

 **ham_hamsters** Yuuri! You are so  >..< I can't sa – YUMMY!!! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 **HamsterHamsterDance** “Avenge me” he says bwahahaha! Sorry Phichit!  <3

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Deym so hot, Yuuri! (●♡∀♡)

 **JuManjuuMan** Woah! How heavy is that?!

 **YuuriStan_01** Carry me and bring me home, Yuuri!!!!  <3 (灬♥ω♥灬)

 **C.Cialdini** PHICHIT!!! BRING YUURI BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

 **Katsukatsuyuu** Uh-oh...

 **minami_ken** Uhm.... what you doing in Kumamoto, **C.Cialdini** -san? I saw you earlier in train station...

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Huh? Uh... Is Kumamoto far from Fukuoka?

 **Katsukatsuyuu** Uh-oh take 2...

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** Err... Someone, please bring Yuuri's coach back to Hakata...

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 2, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“How long do we have to wait before we go?” Yuri Plisetsky said gruffly as he liked the last Phichit Post he saw. They were currently in the airport waiting for the plane bound for Japan. After two weeks of intense training, he was finally on his way to the Finals where he would meet his Japanese namesake. “We've been here for like how many hours now. Can't we just go?”

 

His idiot of a rinkmate, Viktor Nikiforov, turned to him, his eyes hidden behind his stupid sunglasses that didn't really disguise him from the rest of the airport.

 

“We still have about 30 minutes before boarding. Why?”

 

Yuri huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yuuri is already in Japan! He and Phichit are already sightseeing! We have to get there already!”

 

Viktor chuckled and put down the book he was reading. “Patience, little kitten.” Yuri kicked him. “Careful! I might get injured and I won't be able to win back my records!”

 

Yuri snorted. “Ha! As if you can! You can't beat Yuuri Katsuki!”

 

Yakov, who was sitting a few feet away from them, glared at him, but Yuri did not care. He was going to say what he was going to say. Viktor took off the stupid sunglasses and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“I so will!”

 

“Ha! We'll see about that,” Yuri turned to look back down on his phone when he noticed a new post from the Thai skater. He immediately examined the image and exclaimed,

 

“He's got a tiger!”

 

Viktor leaned over to look at the picture in alarm. In Yuri's amazement, he unfortunately wasn't able to shove Vikor's face away from his phone.

 

“It's a stuffed tiger, Yura,” came Viktor's less than amused voice.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Of course it's a stuffed one! Do you actually think he would be walking around with a real tiger? Are you stupid?!”

 

Viktor sighed exasperatedly, but took a good look at the post again. “That tiger is wearing a real mean costume.”

 

Yuri stared at the photo again. Indeed. The tiger was fitted with what looked like black pants, a black shirt with a glossy “X” on the front, and a magenta blazer with purple linings. Around the neck of the tiger was a golden necklace with a huge cross. The ferocious eyes of the stuffed tiger looked a lot meaner with that... was that eyeshadow in the form of black fur?!

 

“Wow! It looks so cool!”

 

“Yeah...” Viktor muttered. “I didn't take Yuuri Katsuki to like something like that.”

 

That irked Yuri for some reason. “What do you mean something like that? HUH?!”

 

“Hey! Calm down!”

 

“Tsk!” Yuri tried to ignore the moron sitting beside him, but said moron spoke again.

 

“Look at the caption,” Viktor pointed and read, “ ' _Yuuri had this custommade and says that this tiger will roar someday.'_ ”

 

Yuri frowned. What did that even mean?

 

“Wonder what that means,” Viktor muttered in echo of Yuri's thoughts. He hated it when they think the same. He chose to ignore him when his phone notified him again of a new post. It was from Phichit Chulanont once again.

 

Yuri immediately went for the new post after making sure to leave a like on the tiger's picture. When the image finally loaded, it was of another stuffed tiger. This one was also wearing black pants, but the undershirt was grey and instead of an “X”, a glossy _fleur de lis_ symbol was printed on the front. This tiger's blazer was black with tiger-print lining. The ears of the tiger were studded with silver earrings and around its neck was a black choker with a silver tiger head at the middle. This tiger was also wearing black eyeshadow!

 

“Woah!!! That is _so cool_!!!”

 

“That is so... tigery!” Viktor chirped. Yuri ignored him. He read the caption of the photo,

 

“ _'Yuuri is gifting the other tiger to someone, but this one is his.'_ ”

 

“Oh,” Viktor perked. “That's nice. I wonder who he's giving the other tiger to.”

 

Gifting it to someone? 

 

Yuri was dying of jealousy inside. He wanted that tiger. He _wanted_ that tiger. HE WANTED THAT TIGER!!! Maybe he should kidnap Yuuri and ask for the tiger... Surely he'd give the tiger if Yuri also kidnapped Phichit and held him hostage, right? Or maybe he should find the receiver of the tiger and politely demand that the tiger be given to him (Or else). Certainly there was a way to get that tiger, right? Or maybe he should just go to where Yuuri had it custommade and buy a similar one? But it wouldn't be coming from Yuuri... He'd have to think of a plan to get that tiger before he arrived in Japan.

 

And so, Yuri spent the entire waiting time thinking. They boarded the plane later on, he was still thinking. They flew to their first stopover, he was not done thinking. They flew all the way to Japan, still thinking. He fell asleep, dreamed on it. They landed in Japan, still thinking about it. They arrived at the hotel, still thinking. He fell asleep, dreamed on it again.

 

Yuri Plisetsky would have that tiger one way or another. Or else.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 3, 2014 – FUKUOKA, JAPAN**

 

Yakov narrowed his eyes when he spotted a now familiar figure to him. The Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki, had just entered the lobby and was looking around while carrying a paper bag. Under different circumstances, he would have looked at the boy and dismissed him. The boy had not really been remarkable when he entered the Seniors. In hindsight, Yakov should have predicted that this kid was merely bidding his time. He was after all a strong skater in Juniors, strong enough for even Yakov to actually notice. With masterful step sequences that not even Viktor could match up to, it was only a matter of time before he'd start dominating the Seniors. He gritted his teeth. Especially now that the kid seemed to have overcome his nerves and had been pulling out jumps right from under their noses, the kid was a force to be reckoned with.

 

Yakov was about to turn away to save himself from more stress when he accidentally made eye contact with the Japanese skater. To his suprise, Katsuki beamed at him before taking big purposeful steps towards him. Yakov was puzzled. Was the kid actually heading for him? He turned behind him to see if he was mistaken, but nobody was behind him.

 

“Coach Feltsman,” Katsuki called. Yakov almost didn't realize that the boy was indeed calling for him, having been used to being disrespected by his own students. He stood frozen, wondering what on earth could this kid even need from him. They'd never even talked before. Katsuki stopped in front of him and said, “Good day, Coach Feltsman. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Hmn, that sounded nice. Coach Feltsman. Nice and unnerving at the same time. Yakov nodded and gruffly replied, “I know. What do you need from me, boy?”

 

Katsuki, to Yakov's surprise, looked sad for a moment before he smiled again. Yakov blinked. What was that? Did he imagine that?

 

“I was wondering if you've seen Georgi Popovich?”

 

Yakov frowned. Georgi?

 

“What do you need from my skater?” he asked suspiciously. Yakov was not above intimidating anyone when it came to protecting his skaters.

 

“Oh, I just want to apologize personally about the accident in Skate Canada.” Katsuki raised the paper bag he was carrying and looked at Yakov with wide innocent brown eyes. “I was hoping I could give this to him as apology.”

 

Yakov paused. What did the kid say?

 

“But that was Georgi's fault,” he said, frown still not receding and only getting deeper. Why did he need to apologize? If anything, Yakov and Georgi were supposed to be the ones to actually initiate an apology. They hadn't even released an official apology. (They were supposed to but Yakov changed his mind when the kid broke all of his student's records. Meh. He's bitter, but nobody needed to know.)

 

“I think both of us were at fault,” Katsuki answered nonchalantly. This kid was not intimidated at all, Yakov noted. “I am just owning up my own share of fault.

 

Yakov couldn't help but feel a little guilty with how he greeted the kid earlier. This boy was good! Polite, too. Why couldn't he have students like this? Seriously?! Who was his coach again? Ah, yeah. Celestino Cialdini. That lucky bastard.

 

Yakov was about to take his phone out from his pocket when he heard someone call out:

 

“Yakov!” Both he and Katsuki turned. Georgi was walking fast towards them. Georgi had a paper bag in his hand, too. “Yuuri Katsuki!” His skater said upon reaching them.

 

“Hello, Mr. Popovich,” Yuuri said with a gentle smile. See? Why couldn't he have a student like this? He also called Yakov Coach Feltsman earlier, too. And what did his own skaters call him? Old man? Yakov? Where's the respect he deserved?

 

“Yuuri, if it's okay to call you that?” Georgi asked.

 

“Please do!” Yuuri Katsuki chirped. “I was looking for you! Can I call you Georgi?”

 

“Sure! But you were? I mean, you were looking for me?” Georgi frowned.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to give you this.” Katsuki presented his gift to the Russian skater. “I am really sorry about what had happened in Skate Canada. I hope you did not sustain any injury from then?”

 

“No! No! If anything, I should be the one to apologize!” Georgi said while taking the gift from the Japanese boy. “I wasn't looking and just jumped as if there were no other skaters there. I am really sorry about that.”

 

Katsuki took the bag that Georgi offered and bowed in thanks. “I also apologize. I think it was a mutual responsibility to actually look around when there were several skaters on the ice.”

 

Georgi smiled and asked, “Have you eaten yet? Let's grab lunch together!”

 

Yakov's eyebrows went up to his (receding) hairline. Was Georgi actually trying to make friends with a competitor?

 

“Sure! Would you like to join us, Coach Feltsman?” Katsuki asked, turning to him with a shy but warm smile.

 

Was he seriously asking him to join them?! Before Yakov could respond though, a voice came out of nowhere.

 

“What's going on here?”

 

The three of them turned to the source of the voice. For a moment, Yakov wondered if he should be worried or not about seeing an FFKK official coming towards them. Said official, Mikhail Belinsky, was a man nobody was foolish enough to cross. The man was tall and imposing, enough to intimidate even Yakov. His icy blue eyes stared all three of them down and Yakov half expected that the doe-eyed Yuuri Katsuki would start shivering and hide behind Yakov.

 

He was in for a surprise when, instead of being intimidated, Yuuri smiled even more warmly upon seeing the man. He extended a hand towards the tall man in front of them.

 

“Mi – Mr. Belinsky,” Katsuki said in his usual gentle voice. “It's nice to see you!”

 

The FFKK official's eyebrow rose, indicating that he did not expect such a reception from someone who the Russians considered as a threat to their Viktor Nikiforov. If the man was surprised about that or the fact that a Japanese skater even knew his name, he did not let it deter him. He accepted the hand that Katsuki extended and shook it without a word.

 

“We were about to grab lunch together,” Katsuki said nonchalantly. “Do you want to come with us?”

 

“I don't think that is appropriate given the circumstances, Mr. Katsuki,” Mikhail Belinsky replied quietly.

 

Katsuki's head inclined a little as he stared unblinkingly at the taller man. “Why?”

 

The official stared at the Japanese skater seemingly not knowing how to answer him.

 

“Yuuri?” another voice came. The four of them turned.

 

Ah, Yakov thought. It's the lucky bastard, Coach Celestino Cialdini. Behind him was an Asian man. No doubt a Japanese. Probably a JSF official. Did Japanese men all look so... Well... Young? Dainty? This guy was a pretty boy like Katsuki, too.

 

“Ah! Perfect timing!” Katsuki chirped. “Saito-san, we were just about to grab lunch. You should come with us! You, too, Coach!”

 

The Japanese official frowned. He took one look at Belinsky and his eyes narrowed.

 

“I don't think that is appropriate given the circumstances, Katsuki-senshu,” the man Katsuki called Saito said in a monotone voice. Such a perfect echo of Belinsky, Yakov observed.

 

“Hmn? That's strange,” Katsuki said with a beautiful smile yet with unreadable eyes. “Mr. Belinsky here said the same thing. By the way, Saito-san, this is Mr. Mikhail Belinsky. Mr. Belinsky, this is Mr. Hibeki Saito.”

 

Yakov almost cursed at the boy. Couldn't he feel the tension in the air?! He had to go and introduce the two!

 

Georgi fidgeted. Cialdini began to sweat. Yakov bit the inside of his cheek. Saito's jaw was clenched tight. Belinsky was staring at Saito. Katsuki was smiling expectantly at the two.

 

If Yakov didn't know better, he'd think this boy was a demon. But well... what did he know about this boy?

 

Katsuki, as if he was enjoying this, motioned for Saito to go ahead and shake hands with Belinsky. Saito, with heavy footsteps, walked closer to Belinsky and offered a hand. Belinsky took it and shook it wordlessly. He didn't let go right away and Yakov wondered if the two were clasping each other's hand tightly. That's how professional people show their temper, right? They'd try to crush each other's hand in a handshake? Probably so.

 

“Alright,” Katsuki then said, looking smug for some reason. Yakov began to rethink if indeed Cialdini was a lucky bastard. “So, how about that lunch?”

 

They all turned to the boy.

 

“Katsuki-senshu...” Saito began, hand still clasping Belinsky's hand.

 

“Saito-san,” Katsuki said softly, his head slightly cocked to the side and his huge brown _glittering_ eyes staring at them one-by-one. “I just want to eat lunch.”

 

Saito gulped, his own eyes wide. Celestino was gaping. Georgi was blushing. Yakov... Yakov was now very sure that Cialdini was not at all lucky. If he could say it, Yakov actually thought he saw the shadow of a particular silverheaded Russian skater in how Katsuki was looking at them like a sad puppy while pouting his lips. Nope, Cialdini was surely suffering the same fate as Yakov, one way or another.

 

“It's better if we all go get lunch together,” Belinsky finally said.

 

Yakov almost snapped his own neck with how fast he turned to the FFKK official. Huh? Didn't he just say earlier that it was not 'appropriate'? Yakov was certain that Belinsky was not in favor of fraternizing with competition. What gives?

 

“Oh! Thank you so much, Mr. Belinsky!” Katsuki's bright smile could power up an entire country, Yakov grudgingly thought. “Okay, let's go! I know just the right place for a good healthy lunch!”

 

And so, because none of them had the heart to refuse and wipe off that beautiful smile from his face, Yuuri Katsuki, Japan's Ace, single-handedly herded three Russians, an Italian, and a fellow Japanese to a nearby restaurant.

 

 

 

**georgi-pP**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Georgi Popovich are grinning at the camera. Yuuri has one arm slung over Georgi's shoulders. Georgi also has an arm slung over Yuuri's shoulders. They each raise a paper bag in their free hand for the camera to capture. Yuuri is wearing his eyeglasses again but he does not have a hood over his head. They seem to be in a restaurant.]

 **georgi-pP** Finally met each other again! **+katsuki_yuuri #SkateCanadaForgiven #LunchTogether #AmazingGuyYuuri #WannaBeFriends**

 

Liked by **minami_ken** and **4, 146 others**

 

 

 

Viktor was pouting as he walked along the corridor in search of his traitor of a rinkmate. He knew that he was pouting, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't accept the fact that Georgi got to meet Yuuri Katsuki first! Viktor had been looking for the Japanese skater ever since they had arrived at the hotel. He even woke up early just to look for the guy and he had not been successful at all.

 

Wandering along the corridors of the hotel, Viktor wondered where he could possibly find his rinkmate and his so-called Rival. He'd been walking around for probably a whole day when somebody called out his name:

 

“Viktor Nikiforov!”

 

Viktor absentmindedly turned and saw an Asian guy who seemed to be a lot younger than he was. He had a red cap on and a face mask that was pulled down to his chin. For some reason, Viktor thought that he had seen this guy before. He looked totally familiar. Was he in the Juniors? No matter, Viktor decided to play it safe.

 

“A commemorative photo? Sure!”

 

The younger boy blinked, his face blank. He stared at him for a good few seconds and just when Viktor was starting to feel awkward, like a bolt of lightning, the boy was suddenly standing by his side, phone aimed at them, and was already saying,

 

“Smile!”

 

Viktor had to thank all his years of popularity that he managed a smile before the flash went off. That was close! The boy took another one and Viktor was seriously grateful he didn't let go of the smile he had managed for the first photo.

 

The boy finally stepped back and beamed at him. “So ~ I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my best friend and hang out this afternoon.”

 

Uh – oh... Had Viktor run into those type of fans? This could get messy...

 

Viktor opened his mouth to start expressing his refusal but before he could even work his voice box, he suddenly felt something hit him on the side and found himself flying to a nearby wall.

 

“Where is he?!” he heard a familiar voice demand. Viktor turned and found his little rinkmate standing pompously in front of the Asian boy. The latter blinked at the younger kid and smiled hesitantly.

 

“Uhmmm...”

 

“Yura!” Viktor intervened. Just perfect: a scapegoat. He turned to the other boy and put on his bestselling smile. “I am so sorry. I think I need to bring this kid back to our coach.”

 

Right as he said that, Yura turned to him with the sharpest glare he could ever muster. He gestured for the Asian boy to wait, went to grab Viktor and dragged him a few feet away.

 

“ _Why_ are you such an IDIOT?!” Yura half-whispered, half-shouted. “Don't you even know who that guy is?! HUH?! That's Phichit! PHICHIT CHULANONT! You know, _Yuuri Katsuki_ 's roommate, bestfriend, rinkmate and social media handler! IDIOT! I'm seeing him _with_ or _without you_! And if you say that I CAN'T, I'm going to SKIN YOU ALIVE, PRESERVE your _skin_ , and TURN IT INTO A COSTUME that I will _freakin'_ WEAR once I JOIN the SENIORS! You _understand_?!”

 

Viktor stared at the little cat, a hand over his heart. Scratch that. He's a little feral cat. “That's so graphic and gruesome, Yura! Where do you even learn those things?” Then he paused. “Phichit?! _That_ Phichit?!”

 

His eyes snapped back at the Asian boy now identified as Phichit Chulanont. Yura was right. How could Viktor not have recognized him right away when he's basically feeding Viktor's... err... rival information-gathering? God bless this kid, right, Viktor?

 

“MORON!” Yura yelled back and kicked him before walking away to re-join Phichit who looked at both of them with pure amusement.

 

“I could hear you both, you know,” Phichit said with laughter mixing in on his voice. “So, anyway, I'm on my way to hang out with my smol son. Wanna tag along?”

 

“YES!” Viktor and Yura both screamed. They looked at each other. Yura glared at him. Viktor gave him his heart-shaped smile.

 

“Alright!” Phichit said enthusiastically. He took out his phone and began to fiddle with it. “Give me one second. I need to track him down.”

 

Viktor paused. And paused some more.

 

“Track.. Track him down?” Viktor repeated in disbelief. “A-Are you stalking your own friend?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes at him even as he continued to tap on his phone. “My smol son loves to do things his way, but he has a lot of admirers. Yeah, you can translate that as stalkers. I need to be able to track him down in case something happens to him.”

 

Viktor gaped at Phichit. Never in his whole life had anyone have him on their tracking devices, not even Yakov, even with the many fans he had. No. Just no.

 

“That's creepy...” he muttered. Phichit looked at him with a warm smile but he had that faraway look in his eyes.

 

“You wouldn't think so if you've been living with a stalker-magnet for months.”

 

“You're a stalker, too,” Yura pointed out.

 

“I am a stalker with permission,” Phichit huffed proudly and started heading for the elevator. “Are you coming or not?”

 

“COMING!” Yura and Viktor yelled together.

 

“Psshh... Soon-to-be stalkers,” Phichit snorted.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

I'd like to take this chance to put this here: [noirbriar SP art](https://noirbriar.tumblr.com/post/175949771751/i-am-horrible-with-fanart-my-fellow-yoi-fans)

This artwork from **noirbriar** really made my day. To be honest, I was really worried about writing the Grand Prix Finals. I was worrying too much that I couldn't write anything decent. I was also busy at work and before I knew it, it was time to upload a new chapter. I didn't have anything finalized yet! Haa...These past few days, whenever I begin to panic, I'd look at this art and reread all your kind comments and I knew that I just couldn't give up. Thank you so much to **noirbriar** and to all of you who take the time to read my story. I will continue to work hard ^_^

I am aware that being 'mobbed' by fans and reporters is not really that common in the figure skating world. Based on what I've watched in YouTube, fans and reporters have always displayed a good deal of courtesy towards the athletes. However, because of the unique situation wherein a long-standing emperor of ice is finally being challenged, I like to believe that this causes more uproar among interested parties. And so, Yuuri got mobbed.

Hibeki Saito, Ivan Saranov, and Mikhail Belinsky are all made-up characters of mine. I normally don't like made-up characters in fanfiction, but I think these additions are cute, so I will forgive myself for this. Please forgive me, too!

Hakozaki Gu Shrine is dedicated to the veneration of the  _kami_  Hachiman, the syncretic divinity of archery and war. Although often called the god of war, he is more correctly defined as the tutelary god of warriors. [Wikipedia]

I don't know how heavy the _shinseki_ is. I tried to Google it, but couldn't find anything at all. I don't know if that stone is possible to move for us normal people, but sumo wrestlers use it to test their strength.

 **The Tigers:** The first tiger, if you haven't realized yet, is wearing the same costume as Yuri Plisetsky's exhibition costume in the canon. The second tiger is wearing a mini version of Yuuri's exhibition skate dedicated to Yuri Plisetsky. ^_^v In this story, both tigers were commissioned by Yuuri before heading back to America from the NHK Trophy. I was thinking if I should use a poodle instead of a second tiger, but I thought that since the exhibition is a tribute to Yuri, might as well use another tiger.

 **GPF Schedule for this season:** SP (December 5), FS (December 6), Exhib (December 8). That's really the schedule based on my Google Search :)

I apologize if Yuuri and Viktor didn't meet yet in this chapter. I know how you feel, but this has been very long already and I've been getting dizzy scrolling up and down so I wanted to upload this so I can work on chapter 11 without giving myself a headache. I will try to finish it as soon as I can :)


	11. Hang Out with Competition

 

 ******DECEMBER 3, 2014 – FUKUOKA, JAPAN**

 

Phichit aimed a big warm smile at his two Russian companions as they waited for the elevator to reach down the lobby. Internally though, _Phichit was screaming in panic_.

 

Oh god, this was a bad idea. Oh heavens, why did he open his damn mouth? Oh deity, why couldn't he just have ignored the Living Legend? Oh Phichit, just why?

 

What if he made Yuuri cry? What if Yuuri wasn't ready to personally see Viktor? What if Yuuri couldn't take the heartbreak and die there in the restaurant? Or what if this would affect his performance and... Oh my god... What if Phichit just made that GPF Sochi that Yuuri had told him about possible? Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh... This was such a bad idea.

 

“You okay?”

 

Phichit snapped out of his daze and turned to his companions. They were both looking at him worriedly.

 

“You're making weird faces,” the little kid said.

 

“Oh! Sorry! Hahaha!”

 

If he made Yuuri cry, Phichit was going to head to the roof of the hotel and jump to his death.

 

He paused.

 

Uh, no. There was a big chance that Yuuri would cry; if not in the restaurant, then in their hotel room later. Phichit couldn't kill himself, so yeah. Let's not make promises that Phichit couldn't keep.

 

But really, Phichit was a fool.

 

The elevator reached the lobby and the door opened. Phichit stepped out, faking jovial enthusiasm in his steps. He couldn't change things now, but he could at least prepare Yuuri mentally and emotionally. He took out his phone as they walked towards the doors of the hotel.

 

“ _Yuuri_ , ” Phichit typed. “ _I'm with Viktor and we're coming to meet you. I'm so sorry!_ ”

 

He sent the message and anxiously waited for a reply as they continued to walk in the streets heading for the restaurant where Yuuri was.

 

“You're too slow!” the blonde kid sneered. “What's wrong with you?”

 

Phichit forced himself to fake a laugh. “Sorry, just things in my mind, you know?”

 

“Like?” Viktor asked.

 

“Like _many_ things,” he answered too quickly. Viktor stared at him and Phichit felt like the man was trying to look deep into his soul. His phone beeped and immediately, Phichit opened the message, glad that he didn't have to deal with the Russian legend for a moment.

 

“ _Thanks for telling me._ ” Yuuri's curt reply.

 

Fuck. He screwed up, didn't he? Gosh... Japanese and their passive-aggressiveness.

 

“ _Just tell me if you are mad T.T_ ” Phichit sent.

 

“ _Thanks for giving me time to prepare._ ” Came Yuuri's reply a few seconds later.

 

“Who are you messaging?” Viktor asked.

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit blurted out. He could already see the restaurant not far away.

 

“Oh! Really! What did he say?”

 

“Oh... Uhm he was asking if you've eaten lunch and if you want him to order for you.” Phichit.

 

“Oh, that's so nice of him. Tell him to choose for me and Yura.”

 

Phichit nodded and immediately typed it down on his phone. He added another apology before sending it to Yuuri's Line.

 

A few minutes later, they entered the restaurant. The three of them scanned the rows and rows of tables for familiar faces. He already expected Yuuri to be with Georgi, but upon finding them both, Phichit was surprised to see that Ciao Ciao was with them, as well as the Russian coach. There were two other people; one Phichit recognized as Saito and another westerner who he didn't know.

 

Before Phichit could even take a step towards his coach and smol son, there was a blur of motion that went running past him. Hmn?

 

“Yura!” Viktor called out.

 

Phichit hurried towards the long table but didn't even need to reach it to hear the boy shout,

 

“Y-YUURI KATSUKI! I-I will win g-gold against you s-someday!”

 

The entire restaurant froze and turned to the kid with the loud voice who was blushing furiously even as he glared at the receiver of his yelling, his hands balled into shaking fists. Yuuri stared at him in surprise for a second or two before beaming.

 

Ah... Beaming Yuuri was such a ball of sunshine, Phichit thought. If possible, the blonde kid turned even redder at that.

 

The Japanese skater stood up from his seat and offered a hand. “Of course. Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky! I'm so glad to see you a... So glad to see you!”

 

Phichit inwardly snickered as he noticed the close slip-up.

 

“Vitya, what the heck are you doing here?” the Russian coach barked, a vein in his head close to popping. That looked worrying, Phichit thought. “Why are you here, too, Yura?”

 

The old coach went unacknowledged. The kid gingerly took Yuuri's hand and gave it a clumsy shake. All the while, he was gawking wide-eyed at the older boy.

 

Wah! Yuuri was meeting a cute fan who apparently shared a similar name!

 

“Yo -” It came out as a high-pitched squeak. The boy then cleared his throat and put on a scowl that only made him look like a grumpy cat. The blush didn't disappear though. “Y-You know me?”

 

Oops... Yuuri? Did you actually know this kid?

 

“Oh, uhm. I saw that post from Mila Babicheva and I even tagged you there. Didn't you see it?” Yuuri. Phichit's beloved smol son, Yuuri. He was learning alright! Yeah! Papa was so proud!

 

“You tagged me? And you know Baba?” Yuri squeaked in disbelief. Ha! He seemed to have not noticed that he still squeaked in the end. His scowl was forgotten, too.

 

“I do! You took revenge on Georgi for me,” Yuuri said gently.

 

Without fully taking his eyes (OMG! Phichit had to stop himself from cooing. The kid was staring starstruck at Yuuri! His eyes were basically shimmering with unshed happy tears!) away from Yuuri, the boy got his phone from his pocket and started swiping away on the screen.

 

“Yuuri!” Georgi reacted. “I thought we're friends?!”

 

Yuuri laughed and reached out to pat the other skater on the shoulder. “We are, we are! See, didn't you like the snacks I gave you?”

 

“Oh, yeah! Guys, you should try the snacks Yuuri gave me!” Georgi said showing them the contents of a paper bag that Phichit was familiar with since he helped Yuuri find good gifts for Georgi.

 

The Russian Yuri looked up from his phone and glared at Georgi before swiping something from the bag. Georgi didn't mind and let the child take it.

 

Phichit watched as Yuuri turned to him, but his eyes went past to just right behind him.

 

Oh, boy. Here we go.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, his eyes guarded and his facial expression stoic. He offered a hand to the Russian skater. Oh god, he knew it! Phichit just knew it! Yuuri was angry. That or Yuuri was breaking inside. This was all Phichit's fault. He discretely swallowed a pitiful whimper.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor answered back and accepted Yuuri's hand. Gone was the cheerful and friendly guy that Phichit saw being kicked by the little blonde earlier. This was The Living Legend standing in front of Yuuri sizing him up.

 

To his credit, Yuuri held his own. He might be a little shorter than the other man, but he was looking at him with utmost confidence. At the back of Phichit's mind, he realized just how formidable the two looked standing there together. Two powerhouses that could easily smash everyone else with a flick of a finger. They were at a totally different realm of existence. And to think that these two would get married someday? Or at least, Phichit expected that they would get married again because he hoped that they would fall in love again.

 

“Are you ready to defend your records, Katsuki?” Viktor asked with what Phichit could only believe to be a sardonic smile. Yuuri did not deserve this kind of greeting! He really shouldn't have brought this bastard here!

 

“Are you ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve, Viktor?” Yuuri shot back with a smirk. Phichit's eyes snapped to his smol son. Oh... Okay... Yuuri could take this. Phichit looked at Viktor. His eyes were slightly wider in surprise even as he tried to hide it.

 

They didn't shake hands. They were simply grasping each other's hand as they stared at each other. Tension was thick in the air as they continued to scan each other's features. It didn't feel cold inside the restaurant. It was the opposite! It was like the entire restaurant was engulfed in a huge bonfire, and that said a lot since it was close to winter now in Japan. Okay, maybe that was just Phichit. There was tension, but hell surely did not relocate here. Phichit was just feeling guilty as fuck for probably taking Yuuri off-guard by bringing the Russians here. And now his baby boy was forced to fortify his poor pure heart at short notice! Oh universal gods out there both archaic and modern, strike Phichit with lightning right now!

 

The two coaches and their other two companions were quiet as they observed the two. They were probably on high alert in case the two would start a fight or something – which was funny for Phichit but hey, not their fault that they weren't privy to Yuuri's secrets. Georgi was just looking back and forth between them, not really understanding what was happening.

 

“That's an interesting... question, Yuuri.”

 

“I broke your records,” Yuuri stated as a matter-of-factly.

 

“Yes, you did,” Viktor nodded. They were still staring and holding each other's hand.

 

Yuuri's eyes flashed and he quietly said, “You better get them back so I can break them again.”

 

This time, a more genuine smile formed on Viktor's lips. “And repeat?”

 

Yuuri nodded with a little smile of his own. “And repeat.”

 

“Will it be fun?” Viktor.

 

“Definitely.”

 

And then, they were smiling warmly at each other with those cute little blushes on their cheeks. The nervous tension had turned into a different kind, one that was sweeter than the initial one. Phichit took a chance to glance at their companions at the other end of the table. Ciao Ciao and the Russian coach were both bewildered and their mouths were hanging open. Saito was frowning in confusion, head cocked to the side. The other still unnamed person was watching with unreadable eyes.

 

“Where's that photo?” Yuri asked, breaking the silence that enveloped all of them. He was still scrolling down on his phone, seemingly unconcerned of his surroundings.

 

Yuuri blinked and the sweet tension melted away from his body like _poof_ as he pulled his hand from Viktor's. Phichit noticed that the Russian skater kind of pouted at that. Huh. If that wasn't the first sign of the “Katsuki-Nikiforov Era”, Phichit didn't know what was and yeah, if he was wrong, he was going to eat his foot. Yuuri! This was looking good!

 

They all finally sat down as Yuuri pointed out the post where he actually tagged the Russian kid because apparently, the little one didn't see it. Once Yuuri looked up and their eyes met, Phichit raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. Yuuri simply threw him a solemn glance before returning his attention to the Russian Yuri who was beaming at him like he held the world in his hands.

 

Phichit sighed and by accident, his eyes fell on the Russian Living Legend. The smitten dude was gazing at Yuuri with eyes that were even shinier than the kid's. He had that small shy smile on his lips and was still blushing! That's sign number 2, Phichit thought smugly. Looking good. Definitely looking good.

 

“Excuse me,” a voice timidly said. It was the waiter. “Your orders, Sir.”

 

Yuuri smiled up at him and nodded. The waiter then carefully placed the dishes on the table.

 

“What did you get us, Yuuri?” Viktor asked lightly as the waiter bowed and walked away.

 

“Viktor, this vegetable salad is yours,” Yuuri pointed to a plate. “You're competing so... Anyway, you'll like it. The chop suey soup, the stir-fried wagyu beef with oyster sauce, and the soft noodles are yours, too. That's Hakata-style soft noodles, by the way.” Yuuri pointed each dish to him which Viktor took and placed in front of him dutifully.

 

“And me?” Yuri asked (almost self-consciously if Phichit were to be honest), blush still not receding.

 

Once again, Yuuri pointed out dishes. “That's shredded chicken with spicy sesame sauce. That's yours, Yuri. And also, you take the sweet corn soup, the deep-fried minced shrimp cake, and the Chinese crepe roll chicken with soy paste. That black sesame pudding is with apricot sauce; that's your dessert.”

 

Phichit watched as the kid scrambled to get the dishes and dessert Yuuri pointed out to him. The child looked so happy as he placed them in front of him.

 

“What did you get for me, Yuuri?” Phichit asked eagerly with a big smile.

 

Yuuri looked at him dead in the eyes. “Water.”

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Phichit cried as Georgi and Viktor burst out laughing. The little kid was too busy stuffing his face to even bother with them.

 

“Obviously those remaining dishes are yours,” Yuuri sighed as if he was making the biggest sacrifice of his life. “I got you that food that I told you about before – jelly fish seasoned with vinegar. You also get that shrimp in chili sauce over there and that sauted lettuce with crab meat. I also got you that Chinese-style crab omelette that you were so excited to try. Coach Celestino will kill you for this but you are lucky that they have it here. I got you those sesame balls. Yes, Phichit. Red bean paste.”

 

“Oh, Yuuri, my smol son! You love me so much!” Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri just rolled his eyes.

 

The three of them started eating as Yuuri and Georgi finished theirs. For a few minutes, their table was quiet. The coaches and their two companions were talking amicably amongst themselves at their end of the table. Whatever tension was there earlier between Yuuri and Viktor seemed to have naturally melted away, like it wasn't there in the first place.

 

Phichit thoroughly enjoyed his food and he could hear Viktor and Yuri praising Yuuri for the good choices he made. He wondered if in Yuuri's original timeline, they'd all been here. Phichit was actually trying to figure out what kind of relationship Yuuri had with the blonde kid. He seemed to be so at ease with the child and so familiar with his reactions that Yuuri even knew what the boy would like to eat in this restaurant.

 

Once Phichit finished his dishes, he turned his attention to the sesame balls Yuuri got him for dessert. He took one of the three big balls and chomped on it.

 

“Coach Celestino, Phichit is eating sesame balls!”

 

Phichit almost choked in shock. _The little shit._

 

“Phichit!” Celestino barked out.

 

He knew it! He knew it! Yuuri was mad at him! He hadn't forgiven him at all!

 

“He's still chewing on it, coach!” Yuuri yelled out, horrified as if Phichit was committing the worst crime there was on earth. The Russians were laughing so hard, their table was shaking and glasses were in danger of toppling.

 

“Phichit, one is enough!” Celestino warned. Phichit's eyes narrowed at his smol son and then he glared at his coach. “Phichit! I am telling yo – PHICHIT!”

 

Phichit quickly crammed the rest of the sesame balls into his mouth and looked at Ciao Ciao straight in the eyes as he made a show of slowly chewing on them. Their coach groaned and faceplanted on the table. The Russian coach patted his back empathetically.

 

He turned to Yuuri to attempt to guilt-trip him, but the little shit just snapped a picture and grinned at him.

 

“You look like a hamster,” Yuri commented, face flushed from laughing.

 

“He is the King of Hamsters,” Yuuri said smugly. Yuri giggled.

 

Phichit grumbled deep in his throat in protest. He grabbed his glass of water and drank to wash down the remnants of the chewed up sesame balls.

 

“Yuuri! I knew what I did was probably not a good idea, but that was seriously mean!” he cried out the moment his throat was food-free.

 

“Hmph.” Yuuri.

 

“What did you do?” Georgi asked.

 

Phichit glanced at his smol son.

 

His smol son just shrugged.

 

The Russians understood that that was between the two of them and didn't push it.

 

 

 

“Guys,” Phichit whispered to the others some 10 minutes later of chitchat. During that time, Viktor and Yuuri seemed to be... It was too early to say really, but the two were adjusting to each other like jigsaw puzzle. At first, they were awkwardly addressing each other. Then, they started talking about their poodles. Apparently, Viktor knew that Yuuri had a poodle but he didn't know that Yuuri got one because Viktor got Makkachin. Yuuri, bless his smol son, was not at all embarrassed to tell Viktor the truth and admit that he was a fan – much to Viktor's delight. Phichit was extremely certain that these two were truly soulmates. They just clicked, you know? The way they laugh as they talked, it was like the tension earlier and the awkwardness were merely their imagination! Phichit was sure - and he knew so because he had seen their questioning glances throughout the exchange - their companions couldn't make sense of what they were witnessing. “Let's go sightseeing.”

 

Yuuri frowned. “We already went sightseeing yesterday, Phichit. Coach Celestino won't let us go now.”

 

He rolled his eyes at his smol son. “Why do you think I'm whispering right now? Let's ditch them and go sightseeing.”

 

“Yeah! I want to go sightseeing!” Viktor said enthusiastically. Yuri slapped him at the back of the head.

 

“Shut up, moron!” the kid hissed. “We're supposed to escape. How can we escape if you're already yelling out our plans!”

 

Viktor pouted as he rub the back of his head. Yuuri reached out and rubbed Viktor's head as well. Phichit chose to file this memory in his mind instead of reacting.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri began. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

 

Phichit sighed as he glanced at the officials and coaches at the end of the table.

 

“Yuuri, _we_ have gone sightseeing, but these three haven't yet. Where's your sense of Japanese hospitality?”

 

His smol son narrowed his eyes at him, fully knowing that he was being played but could not really argue back. Ha! Phichit was sure he got him. Yuuri was after all raised in a business establishment. Add to that, Japanese culture boasted of having one of the best hospitality in the world. It was also to Phichit's advantage that Yuuri would not want to deprive himself of his Viktor now that he had him close. Ha!

 

“Fine,” Yuuri muttered before taking a glance at the other end of the table. “But how can we get them off our back?”

 

Phichit grinned. “Leave it to me. Georgi, are you in?” Georgi nodded happily. “Alright, I will talk to them and once I say follow me, you follow me. Act naturally, okay? “

 

They all nodded. Phichit took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. He walked as casually as he could towards the 'adults' and smiled brightly.

 

“Ciao Ciao,” he called out. The Italian coach turned to him and immediately, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He clearly hadn't forgiven Phichit yet for their err... little excursion yesterday without the coach's permission, plus the sesame balls earlier.

 

“What is it, Phichit?” the man asked carefully.

 

“We're going to those statues not far from here,” Phichit raised his phone to be a little more convincing. “We want to take pictures together with the Russians.” Ciao Ciao stared at him and Phichit pretended to be as innocent as he could. He knew that at this point, the coach could already see through him, but damn if Ciao Ciao would not feel obligated when there were other people around.

 

“Let them go, Coach Cialdini.” To Phichit's surprise, the Russian coach spoke up. “It's just taking pictures, right?”

 

“Err...” Ciao Ciao, to Phichit's amusement, looked pretty torn.

 

“Katsuki-senshu hasn't been back to Japan for a while except for competitions,” Saito said quietly. Oh, yes, Phichit thought. “It would benefit all of them to be able to relax before the competition.”

 

“U-Uhm...” The Italian coach threw a mean glance at Phichit. He definitely knew what Phichit was doing, but he couldn't really throw his students under the bus and risk their reputation. “Phichit... You all go back to the hotel after taking those pictures, you understand?”

 

Phichit inwardly rejoiced. Be careful with your word choice, Ciao Ciao, he thought. “Of course, coach! Definitely going back to the hotel after taking pictures with the statues. And the bill?”

 

“We'll take care of it,” Ciao Ciao answered and shooed him away.

 

He excitedly left them and with a look, gave the others the hint. “Let's go and take pictures, people!”

 

Yuuri, Viktor, Yuri, and Georgi all eagerly stood up and leisurely followed him towards the exit. They acted as naturally as they could as they got out of the restaurant and when they were sure that they were out of view, they all burst out laughing.

 

“FREEDOM!” Viktor exclaimed gleefully as he raised his arms to the sky. He was so loud, passersby were shocked into whipping their necks to look at him.

 

“What did you tell them?” Yuuri asked suspiciously.

 

“Alright, guys,” Phichit knew he had a wicked smile on his lips. He gestured for all of them to listen up. “I told them that we will take pictures with the statues not far from here.”

 

They looked around to find what statues Phichit was talking about.

 

“I can't see any statue,” Yuri said flatly.

 

“Precisely,” Phichit grinned. “They don't know that though.”

 

Georgi stared at him. “Not even the Japanese official?”

 

“Huh,” Yuuri mumbled. “Saito-san is not from Fukuoka. He probably didn't know.”

 

Phichit grinned widely. “Ciao Ciao said that we better return to the hotel after taking pictures with the statues.” They all raised their eyebrow at him. Phichit added, “Which is where we are going first.”

 

“You said we're going sightseeing!” Yuri stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Easy, kid,” Phichit said lightly with a wink. “We _are_ going back to the hotel. Ciao Ciao, however, did not say that we couldn't go anywhere afterwards.”

 

“You cunning little...” Yuuri's eyes were wide in amusement.

 

“So I say,” Phichit continued. “We go back to the hotel, disguise ourselves up and head to where you all want to go!”

 

Yuri was now grinning widely. “Arcade! I want to go to an arcade! I heard Japanese arcades are awesome!”

 

Phichit smirked at them, “Am I a genius or what?”

 

They all chuckled but nodded fondly at him.

 

“Phichit, you are awesome!” Viktor voiced out with a big smile.

 

“You do know that you will be paying for all this once you start competing again,” Yuuri said with a smile.

 

“Sweat not the future,” Phichit saluted before turning towards their hotel. “Let's hurry before they find us!”

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, all of them were covered up and standing inside an arcade that Yuuri found for them – the famous Taito Station. Yuuri was once again hiding in a dark blue hoodie and a black face mask. He didn't force himself to wear contacts this time. Viktor simply put on a black cap over his head and fake eyeglasses. Georgi had a red cap and a pair of sunglasses on. Phichit already had his red cap and face mask on from before. Yuri didn't bother. They only stayed in the hotel long enough to grab those little additions and immediately raced to the nearest train station.

 

It was noisy but for all of them, they were in a magical world. The rows of gaming machines were endless and they had four floors to scale. This was going to be fun!

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said loudly over the loud noises from the games. “You are good with these things, right?”

 

Yuuri frowned at him. “Y-Yeah... How did you know?”

 

“Show us how to play!” Yuri demanded, pulling Yuuri towards a nearby machine. Viktor didn't get a chance to say anything else and looked on disappointedly as Yuuri started playing a game for the little kid.

 

“Try to be a little faster,” Phichit said.

 

Viktor turned to him with a questioning look, “What?”

 

Phichit smiled innocently. “I said go and enjoy!”

 

They spent a good two hours going around the establishment, playing here and there with Yuuri smashing games like nothing, and going up and down the floors. Yuri was a fast learner and was diligently acing his own games with Yuuri's help and tips. Georgi was doing decently too and had taken a particular liking for racing games. Viktor... Viktor was just like Phichit – utterly hopeless. Zero chance of learning. Dying seconds into the game. Hopeless. So both Phichit and Viktor decided to dedicate their time taking pictures and finding good games to show to their companions. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize how long they'd been there.

 

“Yuuri, I'm hungry,” Phichit said, slumping over Yuuri's shoulders. His smol son looked at the time on his phone.

 

“Should we grab some snacks?” he asked.

 

“I'm hungry, too,” Yuri complained. “I don't want to play anymore.”

 

“Let's go and grab something to eat,” Viktor said.

 

“Let's go somewhere else,” Georgi suggested.

 

“Can we go to that place where there is a long river?” Yuri asked.

 

“River?” Phichit frowned before it clicked. “Oh! The Canal City! I love that place!”

 

“Yeah!” the Russian kid beamed. “I want to s – WOAH!!!”

 

They all jumped when the kid suddenly yelled. They all turned to where he was staring, scared that their respective coaches had found them. To their confusion, they saw nothing but another machine. It was a long and big machine... WITH LOTS OF STUFFED TOYS INSIDE! It was a claw crane!

 

Phichit and Yuri ran towards it and peered at the contents inside the glass. Yuuri, Georgi, and Viktor followed them.

 

“Yuuri! There's a hamster!” Phichit exclaimed.

 

“There's a tiger!!!” Yuri shouted, pointing at it.

 

“Why are you all so interested in – IT'S MAKKACHIN!!!” Viktor.

 

“You are all kids!” Georgi chuckled.

 

Yuuri smiled at them. “Why don't you all try it and get your toys?”

 

They turned to him with hungry expressions. Yuuri's smile dimmed.

 

“Get them, Yuuri,” Phichit ordered.

 

“I love tigers!” Yuri stated loudly.

 

“Yuuri, please get Makkachin for me,” Viktor impored, batting his eyelashes at him.

 

Phichit secretly smirked.

 

Yuuri sighed.

 

Minutes full of _ooh_ s and _ahh_ s later, Viktor got his Makkachin, Yuri got his tiger, Phichit got his hamster, and even Georgi got a panda since Yuuri couldn't let him leave without a stuffed toy. Yuuri got another Makkachin for himself. Phichit winked at him. Yuuri had the decency to blush.

 

“Can we go now?” Yuuri asked weakly.

 

They all beamed at him.

 

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **PHOTO:** A group of five in what appears to be an arcade. They each hold a stuffed toy. Phichit Chulanont is holding on to a fat-looking light brown and white hamster. Georgi Popovich is balancing a fluffy panda on his right shoulder. Viktor Nikiforov is hugging a thick-furred brown poodle against his chest. Yuri Plistesky is holding out his tiger with a big smug grin on his face. Yuuri Katsuki is peeking behind another brown poodle that looks a lot like Viktor's stuffed toy. Behind them is a big claw crane with a lot of stuffed toys inside.]

 **v-nikiforov +katsuki_yuuri** got us all these stuffed toys! I found Makkachin in _**Fukuoka, Japan**_ **phichit+chu yuri_plisetsky georgi-pP** It's a fun time! **#HangingOutWithTheBoys #ArcadeWorld #FunTime**

 

Liked by  **christophe-gc**  and  **12, 984** **others**

**View all 5, 670 comments**

**RussianIceLegend** Oh... Uh... I really can't hate Katsuki if Viktor likes him

 **KingofIceViktor** Why is Viktor... Tsk.

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** Wow! The boys are hanging out!

 **Vitya_Sasha** Why does that Japanese fox also have a poodle? Copycat much!

 **RussiasfutureKing** Awww... Yurochka is hanging out with his hero! He even got him a tiger! So sweet!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** **Vitya_Sasha** Yuuri has a toy poodle FYI

 **ChrisG_EroKing** Where's Chris?

 **GoldenBladeisKing** Why do you even hang out with that loser, Viktor?

 **Park Eun-Ah** Wow... too many salty people here

 **dandeliondance** They all look like they are having fun!!!  <3

 **SpinSpinKatsu** **GoldenBladeisKing** What? Did you say loser? Ah! Loser as in Viktor fans, yeah? Losers.

 **KingViktorNikiforov** Geez, he shouldn't bother spending time with that boy

 **TheThailand_Er** Wow! I feel so bad for Viktor for having fans like these.

 **vikviking** Tsk. What's so good about that jappy? pshh

 **Thai_Ice** True! **TheThailand_Er** Look at Viktor having fun and his fans be like assholes telling him who and who not to hang out with. Disgusting.

 **Cutie_Cathy** I'm really starting to dislike Viktor's fans.

 

 

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit called as they walked out of the arcade. “Let's go to a shrine!”

 

Yuuri turned to him with a frown. “We already visited two shrines yesterday, Phichit.”

 

Phichit pouted. “Yuuri! We've been to shrines, but not these Russians here.” He pointed at the three who in turn gave Yuuri puppy looks. Well, except for Yuri. The little kid was just staring meaningfully at Yuuri. Oddly enough, Phichit could imagine a cat in front of him. Why did this kid remind him so much of cats?

 

“You want to go there?” Yuuri asked them. The three nodded vigorously. The Japanese skater sighed. “Which shrine? Actually, do you even have any idea what shrines are here?”

 

“No,” Georgi said.

 

“I just want to see any shrine,” Viktor beamed.

 

“Are there cat shrines?” Yuri asked.

 

“I don't think there are cat shrines here, Yuri,” Phichit answered for Yuuri. “I do have a shrine in mind, Yuuri!”

 

His boy raised an eyebrow at him in. “What?”

 

“We~~~ll, Yuuri, exams are coming! I need all the help I can get!”

 

“Not my problem,” Yuuri deadpanned.

 

“Why are you so cold?! Just because you get A+ all the time!”

 

“Do you really?!” Yuri demanded.

 

“He's exaggerating,” Yuuri answered.

 

“Yuuri! It's bad to lie!” Phichit tugged Yuuri's arm. “Let's go to this _Da-da-dasai...fu_? _Tenma-goo_? It's supposed to be a shrine for education!”

 

“Just study hard,” Yuuri replied. “And it's Dazaifu Tenman-gū.”

 

“But Yuuri! I need divine intervention!”

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri sighed. “You're not that hopeless in your acads. Why are you even panicking? But fine since you all want to go.”

 

“Then after, we will go to the river?” Yura asked.

 

“Actually,” Yuuri replied. “We are already within the vicinity of the Canal City, but the shrine is not faraway. After we pray for Phichit's grades (“ _Yuuri!_ ”), we can get back here in time for dinner. We better head there now.”

 

“Yey! Let's go! Let's go!”

 

They all scampered after the Japanese skater as he led the way.

 

 

 

**+katsuki_yuuri**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont has his eyes closed tightly as he stands in front of the shrine's _haiden_. He has his hands together in prayer. He is so deep into his prayer, he is sweating. Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov can be seen further back in the picture laughing hysterically while looking at Phichit. Georgi is faraway seemingly examining the structure of the shrine.]

 **+katsuki_yuuri** He thinks this can help him with his exams **phichit+chu** _ **Dazaifu Tenman-gū, Fukuoka, Japan**_ **#HamsterKing #WorriedHamster #DesperateHamster #EverSeenPrayingHamster? #NotYetForgivenHamster**

 

Liked by  **m** **inami_ken**  and  **10, 861** **others**

**View all 4, 428 comments**

**HamsterHamsterDance** Praying so hard that you sweat Phichit? Isn't it like almost winter there in Japan?

 **Ballerinawannabe** Hahaha! Phichit you can do it! btw YUURI POSTED AGAIN! OH EM GEE!!!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **dandeliondance** sports and academics just don't mix well... I feel you man. I feel you.

 **TheThailand_Er** Maybe **+katsuki_yuuri** can teach you? And yeah **Ballerinawannabe** Yuuri is finally using his SNS at least once a month!

 **Kim Hei Ryung** Ah college life. Don't wanna remember it ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ

 **phichit+chu** Yuuri... so mean **+katsuki_yuuri** ( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥)

 **Thai_Ice** Phichit, if you fail... There's always next time! R-E-T-A-K-E sorry, I'm projecting ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

 **+katsuki_yuuri** See last # **phichit+chu**

 **phichitandhamsters** I'll pray for you, Phichit! Pray for me too! **phichit+chu** Ohhh!!! They both commented!!!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Good luck Phichit! Ace that exam! Hi, Yuuri!!!

 **hamstergrenade** Just how desperate are you Phichit?! Lemme see your report cards! Won't tell nobody! **phichit+chu**

 **Kiyoshi_Kiyoshi** You should probably help him study, Yuuri haha (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **ham_hamsters** just hold on tight, Phichit! It'll pass and before you know it, you get a passing mark! Or a failing mark... But whatever. Just believe, Phichit! BELIEVE! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!! ◝(๑⁺д⁺๑)◞՞

 **Christine Fernandez** Phichit, you have to understand that sometimes not even gods can save us... Ahaha! Just joking! Good luck, Phichit! _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

 **C. Cialdini** PHICHIT CHULANONT!!! YUURI KATSUKI!!!

 **minami_ken** Oh... You lost again **C. Cialdini** -san?

 

 

 

Yuri was noticing something. He was noticing something and he was not happy about it. As he spotted a group of people coming towards them, Yuri fixed his gaze on Yuuri's hand.

 

There it was again!

 

Yuri pouted. He noticed that every fuckin' time they cross the road or when they were in a crowd, Yuuri would reach out to hold Viktor's hand. Granted that it was only at first that Yuuri did actually hold Viktor's hand before pulling away as if he noticed what he was doing, Yuri was still not happy to see it. It wasn't because Yuuri was trying to hold Viktor's hand. It was because his stupid rinkmate was actually anticipating it!

 

The first time Yuuri held his hand, the surprise on Viktor's face only lasted for a second before it melted away to a disgusting look of happiness! He was beaming like an angel had just descended upon them and he was told that he would be whisked away to heaven! And then, Yuuri had let go (Yuri had to smirk at that) and Viktor had looked devastated (Yuri had to grin at that) like instead of being brought to heaven, he was kicked down to hell.

 

But Yuuri was doing it over and over again! Like he kept forgetting that he wasn't supposed to grab Viktor's hand! And the moron was looking forward to it every fucking time! It was infuriating to watch through the hours that they spent together!

 

Now, another group of people were heading towards them as they wander around the complex. Yuri had had enough, okay? So he did what he thought was a good idea. He'd do anything to stop this (and to watch his rinkmate burn haha!).

 

Just as Yuuri instinctively reached out for Viktor's hand, Yuri grabbed it. Ha! Take that Viktor! Yuuri looked down in surprise at him and for a moment, Yuri was overcome with embarrassment. The Japanese skater simply smiled and held his hand tighter. Yuri was about to turn to Viktor to flash him a very smug middle finger but...

 

What Yuri did not expect was that his stupid rinkmate was also planning the same thing Yuri did. It seemed the bastard also had had enough of Yuuri's hesitant hand-grabbing and was planning to do something about it. So, Yuri didn't expect it when Viktor also made a grab for Yuuri's hand and instead got Yuri's hand – yeah, the one he intended to flash him the middle finger with.

 

The fuck.

 

Why did Yuri place himself at this vulnerable spot in the middle?! Just why?!

 

He turned to scream at Viktor but, amidst all the noises in the area, Yuri heard a very audible, a very clear, a very obvious sign of his doom: the sound of the camera shutter going off behind them.

 

Yuri felt his whole body burn.

 

Fuck this.

 

Fuck you, Phichit.

 

Fuck _all of this_.

 

Like a cornered tiger, Yuri viciously bit Viktor's hand.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Three people are walking side-by-side in what appears to be a crowded shopping complex. The three all have their back to the camera. On the left is a tall man wearing a black cap. Silver hair is gleaming underneath it. The man is holding the left hand of a smaller figure with long blond hair. The smaller figure's right hand is held by a taller man in dark blue hoodie. The latter is a few centimeters shorter than the silverheaded one.]

 **phichit+chu**  Everyone, meet my smol son's family (?) **#RussianLivingLegend** **v-nikiforov** **#RussianFairy** **yuri_plisetsky** **#JapansAce** **+katsuki_yuuri #FamilyPicture #SmolSonHasSmolSon #SmolSonHusband? #Family #ImAGrandpa?** **#TourB4Practice #DitchedCoaches #UncleGeorgi?**

 

Liked by  **christophe-gc**  and  **9, 381** **others**

**View all 4, 258 comments**

**skate_fam.exe.** Oooh... What do we have here?

 **+cao_BIN+** Since when did they have a child? (｀_´)ゞ

 **Yuri+angels10** Yurochka finally meets his beloved Yuuri! And they are holding hands! KYAAAA!!!

 **ms.mila_babicheva** Ah! Our little kitten has finally met his hero!

 **christophe-gc**  Viktor, darling, you sure move fast! ☆⌒（＊＾∇゜）v

 **RussianFairy_YP** Oh! That's beautiful! I'm seeing a podium family here! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **RussianIceLegend** What.

 **SexGodChrisG** Yuuri is taken? Good. No competition for Chris then HA! Viktor fans, my condolences.

 **RussiasfutureKing** OMG! This is the best! Two of the best figure skaters in the world parenting my little kitten! YES! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **Jonas_Escariot** This is interesting :D

 **TheUnivDude** Fuck no! Yuuri! He's going to kidnap you and we won't have a Yuuri in Detroit! Phichit, you have to protect him! **phichit+chu**

 **Vitya_Sasha** No, Vitya! You are mine! Stay away you japanese fox!

 **margaritsku** why don't you tell your russian yeti to stay away from Yuuri huh? **Vitya_Sasha**

 **YuriPlisetskaya** Oh they look just like a family! Yuuri! Yurochka loves you very much!

 **YuuriStan_01** NO!!! No! No... N-No... Can I even win against Viktor? No Yuuri fan can ever win against Viktor. * sigh *

 **futurewifeofYuriP** Oh look at that! My future in-laws!  <3

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Our Yuuri has grown up so much! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Nisrina Onbekend** I just disappeared for a few weeks and now I login and find Yuuri with a family? Huh?

 **gyouzakid** Yuuri is a father and husband now?

 **javaislucas** this is so much fun! (*≧∀≦*)

 **KingofIceViktor** Viktor! You are not supposed to make friends with a competitor! You have to crush him! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **HamtaroTomodachi** Rather than wanting to crush him **KingofIceViktor** seems to me that Viktor is crushing on him

 **Floater1010** Oh la la  <3

 

 

 

**yuri_plisetsky**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuri Plisetsky is grinning mischievously at the camera. Behind him is the canal in the complex where the fountain show is ongoing. Not far behind him, the familiar backs of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov can be seen. They are standing side-by-side watching the show. There are other random people caught in the picture but there is no sign of Phichit Chulanont and Georgi Popovich.]

 **yuri_plisetsky** This place is amazing! **#CanalCity #Japan #CoolPlace #Awesome**

 

Liked by  **Yuri+angels10**  and  **5, 409** **others**

**View all 1, 941 comments**

**Yuri+angels10** I am so glad you are having the time of your life, Yuri!

 **ms.mila_babicheva** Looks fun! Yuri behave and don't give your parents a headache and don't get lost!

 **figureskating_community** Wow! That place looks amazing!

 **RussiasfutureKing** I really want to go to Japan someday (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **yuri_plisetsky** shut up baba!

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** Is that Yuuri and Viktor behind you?

 **IceQueen_Mila** Is that how you talk to your sister?! **yuri_plisetsky**

 **YuriPlisetskaya** Please let me meet my in-laws!

 **yuri_plisetsky** She is not my sister! **IceQueen_Mila**

 **RussianFairy_YP** Oh don't be shy now, Yurochka! We know you love your sister!

 **phichitandhamsters** hahahaha the comments are hilarious! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 **Cutie_Cathy** Viktor and Yuuri are looking cozy behind you ^_^

 **yuri_plisetsky** AHHHHHHHRRRRGHHH!!!

 **futurewifeofYuriP** WE LOVE YOU YUROCHKA! ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・

 

 

 

“So...” Yuri began as he walked beside Yuuri. They were looking for a restaurant that they could all eat in for dinner. Georgi and Viktor were running around looking at things they found interesting. Phichit was up ahead taking pictures of whatever caught his attention. It was just him and Yuuri lagging behind the other three.

 

“Hmn? What is it, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, smiling gently down at him.

 

“Uhm...” How should Yuri ask this? This was hard, but he really needed to know. “The tiger...”

 

“Tiger?”

 

“You know, the tiger!” Yuri could feel the heat creep up to his face. Urgh, he hated this.

 

“The one we got in the arcade?” Yuuri asked innocently.

 

“NO! But thanks for that by the way.” Yuri cleared his throat to buy himself some more time. He cleared this throat a second time. “The one that Phichit posted in Instagram.”

 

Yuuri beamed at him. “Yeah! The one in magenta blazer?”

 

Yuri nodded, desperately hoping that he wasn't giving his excitement away. “Who are you planning to give it to?”

 

Yuuri didn't answer right away. He just looked straight towards the direction they were headed to. Yuri began to feel uncomfortable. Did he offend Yuuri? Was he being nosy? Did Yuuri read his mind and know what Yuri was planning to do?

 

“I won't tell you right now,” Yuuri said a few seconds later. About time! Yuri was about to turn to the opposite direction and run away. “But... I plan to give it to someone during the exhibition.”

 

Oh... Okay. Yuri had until then to plan and abduct the tiger.

 

“Is it Viktor?” he asked.

 

Yuuri looked at him in surprise. “No. Why did you think it'd be Viktor?”

 

Yura frowned up at him. “You are a fan of his.”

 

Yuuri smiled shyly and chuckled a little. “I am, no point denying that... But no. It's not for him.”

 

“Do I have to wait 'til exhibitions to know?”

 

“Yes, you do. I hope you are going to be there.”

 

Yuri felt disappointed, but he hadn't change his mind yet about taking that tiger, by hook or by crook. “Who knows.”

 

Yuuri laughed and they continued to walk on until they could finally find a good restaurant to eat in.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Georgi Popovich sits beside Viktor Nikiforov who sits beside Yuri Plisetsky who sits beside Yuuri Katsuki who sits beside Phichit Chulanont. They seem to be in a restaurant and in front of them is a table laden with food. The big glass windows show that it's nighttime already. They are all beaming at the camera.]

 **phichit+chu** dinner with the boys! Do we look like a family or what? _**Canal City, Fukuoka, Japan**_ **+katsuki_yuuri yuri_plisetsky v-nikiforov georgi_pP #TheRussianBoys #TheDetroitBoys #Hangout #DinnerTime #CoachesBeLookin' #WeBePlayin'**

 

Liked by  **christophe-gc**  and  **8, 949** **others**

**View all 3, 547 comments**

**RussianIceLegend** No, seriously. They are all in good terms!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** My husband and baby! Come to mama! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

 **christophe-gc** need help? **v-nikiforov**

 **YuuriStan_01** Pah in your dreams **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **phichit+chu** ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ **christophe-gc** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **SpinSpinKatsu** Enjoy boys! Have fun!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Oh it's you again **YuuriStan_01** ┐( ˘_˘)┌

 **Yuri+angels10** Yurochka is spending a lot of time with Yuuri!!!

 **YuuriStan_01** Ready to fight me? **KylaIsKatsuki** (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( o°o)

 **HamtaroTomodachi** I can see two uncles, parents and their child ^_^v

 **Vitya_Sasha** shut up bitch **HamtaroTomodachi**

 **n_gomEZ** Oh boy... What the heck is happening to the fans?!

 **HamtaroTomodachi** hmn? Come and fight me **Vitya_Sasha** 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 **figureskating_community** It's so nice to see you all hanging out before the competition! The fans though... (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

 

 

**SexGodChrisG**

[ **VIDEO:** The camera is a bit shaky but clear. The scene is inside what looks like a restaurant. Just a few feet from the one taking the video is a long table. Coach Cialdini and Coach Feltsman are seated together at one end of the table, and with them are two unfamiliar people. One looks Japanese and the other looks Russian. They are all turned towards the other end of the table where Georgi Popovich is seated. Phichit Chulanont is standing beside Yuuri Katsuki and both are facing a little blonde kid and Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are clasping each other's hand in greeting, but their hands stay stationary and they are staring intensely at each other.

 

“ _Viktor Nikiforov,_ ” Yuuri can be heard saying.

 

“ _Yuuri Katsuki,_ ” Viktor responded. There is a long moment of silence as the two continue to stare at each other. Then, Viktor is heard saying, “ _Are you ready to defend your records, Katsuki?_ ”

 

Viktor has an odd smile on his lips. Phichit who is watching the entire exchange looks worried.

 

“ _Are you ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve, Viktor?_ ” Both Phichit and Viktor both look at a smirking Yuuri in surprise. The coaches and their companions continue to look on but their body language is expressing alarm. They seem to be ready to jump up in case something happens. Phichit looks like he's ready to shit himself. Georgi looks on in confusion. The blonde kid is busy with his phone.

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri for a moment before he says, “ _That's an interesting... question, Yuuri._ ”

 

“ _I broke your records,_ ” Yuuri says.

 

“ _Yes, you did,_ ” Viktor nodded.

 

Another moment of silence.

 

“ _You better get them back so I can break them again,_ ” Yuuri states quietly.

 

Surprisingly, Viktor smiles more openly. “ _And repeat?_ ”

 

Yuuri smiles a little this time as well. “ _And repeat._ ”

 

“ _Will it be fun?_ ” Viktor asks, his voice sounding excited.

 

“ _Definitely._ ” Yuuri answers, his tone firm.

 

Then, although still not shaking hands and are more on _holding_ hands, they both smile at each other warmly.

 

The video ends.]

 

 **SexGodChrisG** So I was in this resto in Fukuoka (I'm here for the **#GPF** baby!) when Coaches Feltsman and Cialdini walked in with Yuuri Katsuki and Georgi Popovich + who I believe to be FFKK and JSF officials. Yuuri and Georgi were talking really happily so I was kinda hesitant to approach. Corz I had to stay longer so I ordered more food (for excuse, y'all). So we all eat and eat yeah? Stuffed myself silly. Some time later, Phichit Chulanont came in with a little blonde kid (Yuri Pli-something?) and guess who was with them?! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! YUURI KATSUKI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IN ONE FUCKIN PLACE! I was so sure shit was about to get real! Well just watch the fuckin video bitches!

 

Liked by  **christophe-gc**  and  **10, 002** **others**

**View all 5, 401 comments**

**GoldenBladeisKing** CRUSH HIM VIKTOR!!!!

 **ChrisGiaSexy** Wow that tension's so thick

 **SexGodChrisG** As thicc as Yuuri's thighs? Ah oops sorry haha! **ChrisGiaSexy**

 **HamtaroTomodachi** They start off cold then just a few seconds, warm and fluffy oooooohhhh!!! I am so happy to see this!

 **skate_fam.exe**. Ohhhhh much tension! But those are kinda warm smiles at the end right? Are they actually blushing?! Please tell me what those blushes mean!!!!!!

 **YuuriStan_01** Oh, yeah?! What if I crush you instead **GoldenBladeisKing**? C'mon! Show me what you got!

 **Yuri+angels10** Our Yurochka is hanging out with his hero!!! OMG!! I am so excited for you Yurochka!! Did you shake Yuuri's hand yet!!! Please tell us!

 **christophe-gc** Oh you babies! This is a different kind of tension (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** Uhm hopefully not i-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep smile **skate_fam.exe**. ????

 **ChrisG_EroKing** CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Oh!!! Yuuri and Viktor finally met! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **SexGodChrisG** OMG! Chris saw my post!!!! And commented!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!! MARRY ME CHRIS!!!!!

 **KingofIceViktor** Oh wow! Look at all those skaters gathered! Amazing! Looking forward to the **#GPFFukuoka** guys!

 **HamsterHamsterDance** Phichit though.. hahahaha! Phichit you look like a cornered hamster!

 **vikvicki0975** Win that **#GPFFUKUOKA** Viktor!

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** dis gonna b epic thot only see dis n movies im stok so yah fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 **RussianIceLegend** Wow... They both look so intimidating standing together like that.

 **Christine Fernandez BrittanyBRITTANY** darling are you drunk? ^_^v

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** Wow! The aura of those two together is just sooooo!!! And are they actually having a pact about breaking each other's records?!!!!! Looking forward to the **#GPFFukuoka**

 **ChrisGisMine** CHRIS COMMENTED!!!!!! CHRIS!!! ARE YOU IN JAPAN YET????!!!! READY TO MARRY ME?!!!

 **thechinesedude328** China is not that far from Japan! Where the heck are you? **+ciao_BIN+**

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

And here I am with this offering. This is the longest chapter yet. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been really busy at work. This chapter was also difficult to write. I revised this several times. I hope it meets your expectations. * bows in apology *

 **Viktor Meeting Yuuri:** I know you may have been expecting that their meeting would be in Viktor's POV. At first, I did plan it to be his POV, but I reconsidered when I thought hard about it. First reason is Phichit's sudden decision to bring Viktor to Yuuri after accidentally finding him in the hotel. If it were in Viktor's POV, we wouldn't know what kind of reaction Yuuri would have. Phichit would have a clear view of it. Yuri... If it were in Yuri's POV, he wouldn't notice anything because in this story, he is too starstruck with Yuuri. So, yep. Not possible. Phichit, once again, has the perfect view for Yuri's reaction. Georgi would have been an option, except that he does not have inside information of Yuuri's relationship with Viktor unlike Phichit. Same with the coaches and federation officials. Using their POVs would be one perfect dot on the chapter.

If you noticed, Yuuri is slightly a little stiff at the start. I mean, we don't get to see a fluffy Yuuri right away. Very anticlimactic, I know. He is nervous and kinda sulking because Viktor does not remember him. He knows that it isn't Viktor's fault, but well, he can't help it. He also doesn't know how to talk to this Viktor and so, he reverts to skater-to-skater regard. I mean, just imagine yourself in his situation. I don't know about you, but if I were Yuuri, I'd be running away crying my eyes out. Okay, maybe I wouldn't cry while running. I'd find a hiding spot first and then cry. No need for the world to see my drama. The point is, Yuuri is trying to hide his emotions and talk to Viktor like this is their first meeting (as rivals to boot) (but if you squint, you can see he's slipping a little). He's taking it out on Phichit though pffft.

 **The Trio's Holding Hands Scene:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of all the things I wrote so far, this one totally caught me off-guard! Shocked me more than it did Makka! My fingers, my prodigal fingers!

The next chapter may take a little while to be uploaded. It's a busy time at work so I can't focus much on writing, but don't worry. It won't be more than 10 days or something. Thank you so much for reading!

 


	12. Fan Fire

 

**DECEMBER 4, 2014 – Fukuoka, Japan**

 

“Vicchan!”

 

Phichit grinned as he watched his smol son run up to a group of women and a small furry dog that they had with them.

 

It was morning and Yuuri had invited Phichit to breakfast with his ballet teacher, his childhood friend, and sister. Of course, Phichit would grab the opportunity to meet his smol son's other family (Ahem). And the wonderful thing about it was that they had with them his and Yuuri's future roommate (and probably future rinkmate since Phichit was sure Yuuri would find a way to smuggle his dog into the rink), Vicchan!

 

Phichit briskly followed Yuuri as the latter went and grabbed his puppy from the ground for a tight hug. By the time Phichit stood himself beside him, said puppy was crying excitedly in Yuuri's arms as he tried to lick every inch of Yuuri's face. Yuuri, on the other hand, was busy trying to kiss Vicchan, too, and tears were running down his cheeks. Phichit smiled softly. Yuuri must be very happy and pained at the same time to see this dog he thought he'd never see again, especially with the circumstances that Vicchan had lived and died in. Ahh... Phichit's heart broke to watch them like this. If Phichit were to be honest, he was sure that this was a part of this time travel thing that Yuuri was probably glad about.

 

“Wow, Yuuri,” someone drawled. Phichit looked to see who spoke and immediately knew who she was, remembering the monotone voice and blank expression that Yuuri had put on before. Whatever tears were beginning to form in Phichit's eyes had all vanished. Phichit had to step on his foot secretly and bite his tongue just to stop himself from cackling. That would have been rude to do right now given the situation. “So Vicchan gets the first greeting, huh?”

 

Yuuri chuckled and beamed at his sister, Mari Katsuki. The older sibling raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Phichit tried harder to keep the laugh within him. O to the M to the G. Yuuri was accurate as fuck in his impersonation of his sister! Oh god... Phichit desperately swallowed the wheeze that was trying so hard to escape him.

 

“Sorry, Mari,” Yuuri said with a watery smile. With Vicchan still held tightly against his chest, he wrapped an arm around his sister for a short hug. Mari looked surprised with this gesture, but returned the greeting with a pat on his back. “I'm so glad to see all of you.”

 

Yuuri stepped away from Mari and turned his attention to the two beaming ladies waiting patiently.

 

“Yuuri!” Minako-sensei cried and seized Yuuri into a tight hug. Phichit almost laughed when he noticed that Yuuri's feet were off the ground by a couple of inches. So this was a little display of a ballerina's strength. “I am so glad that you kept yourself fit! I was so worried that America would ruin you!”

 

Minako-sensei let go of Yuuri, satisfied after feeling him up for hidden flabs and found only firm muscles. His smol son didn't even have the chance to reply because the third woman grabbed him almost immediately.

 

“Hi, Yuuri-kun! How are you?! Long time no see! How's life in Detroit? Now, tell me: HOW DID IT FEEL TO MEET AND TOUCH VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!!!”

 

Phichit tried, okay? He really did! He gave his all and even drew blood! But before he knew it, the laugh he was carefully trying to bury deep inside him just went rising out of his mouth and nose, and he couldn't stop it! All four Japanese plus dog turned to him. The three women looked at him fondly as they waited for Phichit to calm himself down.

 

“ 'm s-so-WAHAHAhaha... g-god... sohoho sor-hihi shohihi... haaa haaa haaaa...”

 

Minako patted him on the back as Phichit tried to regain control. “Yuuchan, you broke him.”

 

“Hmnnn... He's broken right from birth though,” Yuuri mused.

 

“Y-yuuha ha h-ri... Y-you b-b-b-gyahaHAHAha~~~!!! haaaa haaa HAHAHA giHI~~~hihi hoo~~~!!”

 

“See?” Yuuri said, putting on a sad face.

 

Where did he go wrong with his kid?

 

Of course, Phichit didn't bother to think for an answer when he was almost dying from serious lack of oxygen. A few minutes, some tears, and a dangerous risk of incontinence later, Phichit managed to control himself with only sporadic hiccups and giggles here and there.

 

“Hi, my name is Phichit,” he finally said to the women plus toy poodle before bowing like how Yuuri taught him.

 

“None of that, Phichit!” Minako-sensei squealed as he grabbed him and rubbed their cheeks.

 

“Phichit, meet my ballet teacher, Minako-sensei,” Yuuri said with a smile as he politely indicated each woman. “That's my sister, Mari, and my childhood friend, Yuuko-san.”

 

“Eh?!” Yuuko-san exclaimed indignantly. “ _Yuuri-kun!_ Call me Yuuchan! Yuuchan! Phichit, call me Yuuchan, okay?”

 

“It's Minako only for me too, Phichit,” Minako-sensei... or Minako said.

 

Phichit nodded with a big smile. “Alright Yuuchan, Minako!” Then, he turned and wiggled his eyebrows at Yuuri. “I definitely know your sister though!”

 

“Tsk.” Phichit grinned as Yuuri stiffened. Mari looked at Yuuri with cold unreadable eyes. “I'll get you for that, Yuuri.”

 

“That was like more than a month ago!” Yuuri exclaimed in alarm.

 

“A grudge is a grudge,” Mari said.

 

“What? You're Sadako-san now?” Yuuri fired back even when he was looking really scared.

 

Mari eyed him. “I'll get you for that, too. Also, Sadako-san was in _Ringu,_ not _Ju-on._ ”

 

“Doesn't matter! Still about revenge!”

 

Mari simply gave Yuuri a long leveling look. The younger sibling gulped and immediately turned away from his sister to look at Phichit.

 

“You are enjoying this,” Yuuri hissed.

 

Phichit shrugged. “My smol son, you have to understand that karma is a bitch.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him before looking down at Vicchan. “Vicchan, this is Phichit.” Phichit excitedly offered a hand for the dog to sniff. Vicchan thumped his tail once before turning back to Yuuri. “Hmnnn... Good boy, Vicchan.”

 

“What? What is it?” Phichit asked in confusion. Did the dog just stuck up its nose at him?

 

Yuuri gave Phichit a bright smile, “He doesn't care about you.” Seriously, where did Phichit go wrong in raising his kid?! Upon seeing the heartbroken look on Phichit's face, Yuuri chuckled. “Just joking. That was his greeting.” Phichit beamed. “He's still undecided if he likes you or not though.” Phichit pouted.

 

“Right!” Minako cheerfully said. “Now that greetings are done, let's go eat.”

 

They all followed her as she briskly stepped into a nearby cafe and found a good table that would fit all of them. They made their order and as they waited, Yuuri finally opened the topic that he told Phichit he'd want to talk about to his sister.

 

“Mari,” he started. Phichit stayed as still and quiet as he could. “Thank you for taking care of Vicchan these past few years.”

 

Mari looked at Yuuri. Minako and Yuuchan watched the two siblings. “What are you on, kid?”

 

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck as he looked down on the table. Then, as if finally getting the courage, he looked at his sister again. “I want to take Vicchan to Detroit... If... If you are okay with it.”

 

Mari stared at Yuuri and then looked down on Vicchan who was sitting on Yuuri's lap. The chocolate red-furred dog was so well-behaved. He was looking back at Mari as if asking for her permission too.

 

“Do you want to go with Yuuri to Detroit, Vicchan?” she asked the dog. Vicchan quietly yipped once. Yep, definitely well-behaved. He knew he was indoors and didn't want to be noisy. “That's so far away from me, kaasan, and tousan, Vicchan.” Vicchan yipped again. “Well, there's your answer, Yuuri. If Vicchan wants to go, then take him with you.”

 

“But are you okay with it?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

 

Mari sighed. “I like the dog, but you are the owner, Yuuri. He loves you more than anything or anyone. All these years, he's been sleeping in your room, waiting for you. I just want him to be happy. I'm sure kaasan and tousan will be fine with it, too.”

 

Yuuri smiled softly. “Thank you, nee-san.”

 

“Are you going to bring him to Detroit after the Finals?” Mari asked.

 

Yuuri rubbed Vicchan's head. “No, not yet. I will be visiting Hasetsu for winter break. I will be taking Vicchan with me once I go back to Detroit.”

 

“Really?!” Minako exclaimed. “You're visiting? Finally! After two years! Your parents will be really happy!”

 

“Come by the rink, okay, Yuuri?” Yuuchan said with a big smile.

 

Yuuri nodded, grinning at both of them. Then, he turned back to Mari. “Can you take care of Vicchan's papers for me?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Also, when I visit, Phichit will be visiting along with me.”

 

“Really?!” Yuuchan screeched as she looked at Phichit for confirmation.

 

Phichit grinned and winked. “Yeah! Yuuri said he didn't want to leave me all alone and sad in Detroit for winter break.”

 

“Oh, that's awesome! You gotta tell me more about Yuuri's life in Detroit!” Minako said, eyes glinting like a maniac.

 

Phichit grinned wickedly. He just knew they'd be getting along!

 

“Boy do I have stories to tell you!”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri glared at him.

 

“Oooh! Seems like Yuuri-kun's hiding something! Tell me the details, Phichit!” Yuuchan was bouncing on her seat. This adorable little girl, Phichit thought.

 

“Why do I feel like I'll be regretting this?” Yuuri asked to no one in particular.

 

“Too late, Yuuri,” Phichit teased. “I have my tickets ready!”

 

“I could just lose you somewhere...” Yuuri muttered.

 

“Give me your phone,” Minako grabbed the phone from Phichit's hand. She typed on it and then returned his phone. “There. Should Yuuri try to lose you, contact me or Yuuchan. We'll pick you up.”

 

“No!” Yuuri moaned. Vicchan looked up at him and licked his face in consolation.

 

Phichit laughed. “I'm well covered now, Yuuri!”

 

“Arghh.....”

 

“Hmmnnn... This could get interesting.” Mari said, finally cracking a smile, albeit an evil one.

 

“Oh god...” Yuuri was curling into himself as he hugged Vicchan tightly. Vicchan tried to reach up and pat him on the head with his tiny paw. “Minako-sensei, Phichit would love to learn ballet from you during winter break.”

 

Phichit froze. Slowly, very slowly, Phichit's gaze shifted towards the ballet teacher whose maniacal eyes were now trained on him. Phichit gulped. This little shit of a smol son.

 

“Is that so, Phichit?” she asked, voice tilting in challenge.

 

Phichit gulped again. “Uh...”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri dared to answer for him, looking convincingly innocent. “He told me before. You should see how he attempted some ballet moves in the supermarket. I got it on video, too.”

 

_This little shit of a smol son!_

 

“What the fuck, Yuuri!” he hissed.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri looked at him, still maintaining that cute innocent look. “Karma is a bitch, you said.”

 

Phichit contemplated adopting another smol son and chuck this one out of their apartment window.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A group photo of Yuuri and Phichit together with three Japanese women. One of the women is a cool looking one with short brown partially bleached hair pulled back by a gray headband. She has some piercings on both of her ears. She looks stoic and mean. The second woman is a pretty one with a mole just below her left eye. She has straight medium length brown hair and she is smiling at the camera. She has that air of elegance about her. The last woman is a cute one with reddish-brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She has chestnut brown eyes and she is beaming at the camera with a big smile. They are all seated around a table in what appears to be a cafe. On Yuuri's lap sits a chocolate red toy poodle with its pink tongue slightly peeking from its mouth. It has a red collar around its neck. Yuuri has his hands buried in its thick curly fur. Phichit is winking at the camera mischievously as usual.]

 **phichit+chu**  Together with some of the most important ladies in Yuuri's life: his sister (Mari), his ballet teacher (Minako-sensei), and childhood friend (Yuuko-chan) Nice meeting these ladies! <3 **#TheWomenInYuurisLife #MeetingHisDog #YuurisLove #YuurisVicchan #SoontobeRoommate #HamsterMeetsDawg #SupportGroup #DinnerWithYuurisFam**

 

Liked by  **minami_ken**  and  **5, 473** **others**

**View all 2, 147 comments**

**MasterofSequence**  Hello, pretty ladies! And beautiful doggy!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Who is who? The girl in the ponytail looks cute. I think she is Yuuri's sister. The childhood friend looks cool though!

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** No, Yuuri's sister is that one with the bleached hair, the cool-looking one **IcePrince_YuuriK**

 **Ballerinawannabe** The pretty one with the mole is his ballet teacher **IcePrince_YuuriK** His sister does look cool!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Is that dog Yuuri's? My future baby!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Really? Hmmnn... So the cute one is his childhood friend? Childhood friend... not girlfriend?

 **YuuriStan_01** In your dreams **KylaIsKatsuki**!!! That's my husband and baby! Go away! ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

 **SpinSpinKatsu** Uh... **IcePrince_YuuriK** I don't think you should say that...  >.<

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Also, **IcePrince_YuuriK** She is not Yuuri's girlfriend!!! (I refuse to accept that T.T)

 **KylaIsKatsuki YuuriStan_01** FIGHT ME! ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮

 **Cute_Cathy** Oh! Yurochka's sibling! So cute!

 **futurekatsu** YUURI IS MINE! AND THAT'S MY BABY! * flies away *

 **YuuriStan_01** you bet I will **KylaIsKatsuki** ╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮ too

 **Katsukatsuyuu** Can we all take the time to think how Yuuri's sister looks so... Well, different from Yuuri? Not that I'm not going to be the one to marry my lovely Yuuri.

 **YuukunYuu143** Everybody is staking their claim... Me, too! YUURI IS MINE! (Ò 皿 Ó ╬)

 **Park Eun-Ah** NO! HE'S MINE! ໒( ᓀ ‸ ᓂ )७

 **HamsterHamsterDance** Oh boy... here we go...

 **Floater1010** Nyahahahaha!!! We don't own Yuuri. HE OWNS US ^_^

 **phichitandhamsters** pretty sure he owns Phichit too pfftttt

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** So... who owns Yuuri's heart? **Floater1010**

 **Maddie Mendraz** …. **prima_ballerina_dreamer** We all know who but we don't talk about it ^_^

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** … that so? Hmnn...

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 4, 2014 – GRAND PRIX FINALS – Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center, Fukuoka [PUBLIC PRACTICE]**

 

“Warm up on the ice and work on your footsteps,” Yakov instructed coldly to both Georgi and Viktor. Viktor glanced at him with innocent eyes. The old coach was, to say the least, not happy with him, Georgi and Yura right now after their escapade yesterday. Funny thing was, instead of blaming Yuuri and Phichit, the old coach was severely convinced that it was all Viktor's fault. Not that Viktor could blame him after all the things he made the Russian coach go through for so many years. The coach believed that Phichit was simply a happy child while Yuuri was too polite to start anything. It helped too that they both have squeaky clean reputation in the skating community and in the media.

 

“Should we practice our jumps?” Georgi tentatively asked.

 

“You can, but one or two jumps only,” Yakov answered.

 

“Okay,” Georgi skated away.

 

Viktor was about to follow when Yakov spoke:

 

“You better behave, Vitya.”

 

Viktor turned to the coach and faked a hurt expression. “I am always behaving!”

 

“Yeah, right,” Yakov sneered. Viktor waved at him and cheerfully glided away. As he gloried in the feeling of being on the ice, he caught Yuuri's gaze who was a few feet away. Viktor happily gave him a big smile and a wave. Yuuri returned a small smile and a shy wave before turning and skating away.

 

Viktor stopped himself from pouting and focused on skating around the rink as warm up. Every time he passed by anywhere near the Japanese skater, he'd wave at him jovially. Yuuri always returned it with a small nod and a smile. Haaa... Viktor felt really fluffy inside for some reason.

 

Once he felt himself ready, Viktor started working on some of his footwork, much to the delight of his fans who were occuping a corner in the arena. Viktor smiled up at them and waved before refocusing on his footwork. It was not a good time to piss Yakov off. His coach might not allow him to hang out with other skaters if he made him upset again. Not that Viktor would allow that to stop him. He'd simply escape, but for now, he preferred to behave himself if only to make it easier to go out if he wanted to.

 

Viktor worked on his footwork a few more minutes before getting bored with it and decided to avail of his two Yakov-allowed jumps. He pushed himself to gain momentum and then launched to a triple lutz. His fans cheered loudly and began to chant his name.

 

He smiled at them before going for a triple toe loop. Once he landed, he realized something. The respective fans of all the competing skaters in the GPF were all calling their names, but two names seemed to be the most repetitive.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Good luck, Yuuri!”

 

“Chris! Marry me!”

 

“VIKTOR!”

 

“Cao Bin, look here!”

 

“Viktor, do a jump again!”

 

“Keep the drama going, Georgi!”

 

“Yuuri! Show us the quad loop!”

 

“Hey, Christian! Make the Queen proud!”

 

“Viktor! Do the quad flip!”

 

“Chris! I'm pregnant!”

 

“Cao Bin! Go out with me!”

 

“Yuuri, we love you!”

 

“Chris, I have your son! Marry me!”

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!”

 

“Viktor is the King!”

 

“Viktor is undefeatable!”

 

“Viktor is invincible!”

 

“You can win this Yuuri!”

 

“EXCUSE ME?! YOUR YUURI IS A LOSER!”

 

Viktor paused at that and frowned up to where he thought the voice came from. Other skaters also paused and stared in disbelief.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?! TAKE THAT BACK!”

 

The skaters whipped their necks to look back to where someone answered back angrily.

 

“NO WAY! VIKTOR WILL WIN THIS!”

 

The skaters turned to where the reply came from.

 

“OH YEAH?! WHILE YUURI HOLDS ALL RECORDS!”

 

Oh, fuck. Viktor watched in confusion as he noted that Yuuri's fans were seated right across the rink from Viktor's fans. Both groups of fans were not calmy sat on their chairs. They were standing up and glaring at each other, complete with pointing fingers.

 

“VIKTOR WILL GET THOSE BACK AND YOUR YUURI WON'T EVEN BE IN THE PODIUM!!!”

 

Viktor gasped in horror. That was so rude! His eyes snapped to where Yuuri was, but he seemed to be oblivious to all the clamor and was the only skater still actually skating on the ice. Viktor squinted and noticed that it seemed like Yuuri was wearing earplugs or something, probably headphones.

 

“OH HE SO WILL!”

 

“AND JUST BECAUSE YUURI ADMIRES VIKTOR, WE WILL NOT DISS HIM, BUT YOU VIKTOR FANS ARE BIG LUMPS OF SHIT! GO HOME!”

 

Ah, Yuuri fans were so sweet! He was so glad that Yuuri fans didn't hate him. Why couldn't he have fans like them? Why?!

 

Viktor looked around the rink and was glad to see that officials were already walking towards the fans. The noise calmed down a bit as the officials talked to the fans. Viktor hoped nobody had to be dragged out of the arena.

 

Viktor turned his gaze to where Yakov was. The old coach simply signaled him to continue his practice. He nodded and refocused on his instructions. He did a little bit of his step sequence, but eventually paused when he noticed Yuuri gliding around the ice and doing what Viktor recognized as snippets from his SP. He was doing that move forward then turn back part of the program and Viktor sighed in adoration. Even if this was only practice, Yuuri's movements and facial expressions were still really there. He was _so beautiful_ to watch.

 

“VIKTOR IS KING!”

 

Viktor sighed in annoyance. Just... Seriously?!

 

“YUURI IS EMPEROR!”

 

Please, just stop...

 

“HA! IN YOUR DREAMS!”

 

“HA TO YOU TOO! DIDN'T I SAY YOU GO HOME?! SHOO! VIKTOR YOU ARE WELCOME HERE!”

 

“AND STAY IN YUURI'S ARMS!” Someone screamed from somewhere closer to the ice. Viktor turned and spotted Phichit who winked at him from behind the board. Viktor grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up.

 

“VIKTOR DOES NOT BELONG IN ANYONE'S ARMS!” someone from the crowd screamed back.

 

Seriously... Just... Seriously...

 

“AND WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDED THAT, HUH?!” another Yuuri fan screamed somewhere in the arena.

 

“WE DO!”

 

Oh god...

 

“AH! SO NOT VIKTOR? HIS LUCK REALLY RAN OUT WITH YOU AS HIS FANS HUH?!”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

 

Viktor sighed. He couldn't take much more of this. Something had to be done. He spotted Yuuri who seemed to still be ignorant of what was happening around him. Viktor skated towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuuri turned in surprise and took off a piece.

 

“Yes?” he asked, face flushed from the cold. Ah, so beautiful, Viktor thought.

 

“Yuuri! Let's grab dinner together later!” Viktor put on his biggest (heart-shaped) smile; something he had never shown in front of the camera, not even to his fans. At the back of Viktor's mind, he was satisfied to note that the fans had quieted as they watched him and Yuuri talk.

 

“Sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri said with an apologetic smile. “I'm having dinner with my family.”

 

Ahh... Oh... Viktor could just feel himself droop from the refusal and the big rock of disappointment that fell on his shoulders hurt like a bitch.

 

“I-I see...” he muttered sadly. Well, at least, he had shut up the fans for a bit.

 

“If you're okay with it, can I ask you to get coffee instead after practice?” Yuuri asked timidly. Viktor beamed as he flicked the metaphorical rock from his shoulders. Ha! “Though I'd have to drink tea instead of coffee for now.”

 

“Yes! Yes, please!” Viktor chirped happily. “Shall we go now?”

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said. Viktor swooned at the little blush blooming on Yuuri's cheeks that crawled down his neck. Even his ears were red, but maybe that was from the cold? “But practice has just started...”

 

“It's fine! This is just for show anyway!” In case it wasn't obvious, Viktor just wanted to get out of here. If he could take Yuuri with him, the better.

 

Yuuri stared at him in the eyes as if he was looking for something. Viktor suddenly felt unsure of himself. He knew that Yuuri was probably just staring, but if ever, what could Yuuri be looking for? Did he see something? Could... Could Yuuri read him?

 

Yuuri nodded like he found what he was looking for that helped him make up his mind. Viktor shook away the weird thoughts. He was just imagining it. Maybe he was just too tensed with what was happening in the rink.

 

“Give me a few minutes. I just want to work on something a little.”

 

Viktor nodded happily and his eyes followed the other skater as he slid away. Viktor didn't bother to pretend practicing and just watched Yuuri work on his step sequence. He could just hear Yakov yelling not far away. He didn't care if everyone in the arena would notice. Yuuri was a wonder that graced this world (or at least Viktor's world). Yuuri really did move like he was creating music with his body. Even now that there was no music to dance to and fans were screeching once again at each other, Viktor could clearly hear music coming from Yuuri's body. With every turn and bend of his waist, the flicks of his fingers, the movement of his legs, the sounds that his skates make on the ice... He was such a sight to behold. Did this arena do something with its lightings to make Yuuri look so... soft? Did Viktor somehow develop filters in his eyes upon waking up this morning? Yuuri sure looked like a dream.

 

Viktor was so engrossed with his staring that when Yuuri looked up from what he was doing, Viktor's poor little heart almost zoomed out of his chest right into Yuuri's hands. Huh. What did that even mean? The Japanese skater then smiled softly at him and Viktor swore electricity had somehow formed inside his body and tickled his nerves. Why the heck was he reacting like this to his competitor? Sure he liked Yuuri. He was nice and courteous. He was gentle and somewhat awkward, and Viktor felt really excited to compete against him. But to have these weird sensations was kinda... Hmn? Was he that deprived of a rival for so long that he could actually appreciate their existence in his life?

 

Oh, well. Yuuri was beautiful and enticing, on and off the ice, so maybe Viktor was just reacting normally to him, just like how other people did.

 

Yuuri skated to him, all the while the smile he had on his face didn't fade. Viktor almost felt like melting into a puddle right there.

 

“Let's go?” he asked.

 

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri towards the exit. His fans were trying to catch his attention, but for the first time in his life, Viktor didn't bother with them. He might be thankful for their support, but their behavior had been really unbecoming. Did they really think that he didn't know about what they were saying in the internet about Yuuri? As far as Viktor was concerned, his real fans were civilized and respectful. They'd understand the love Viktor had for skating and the respect he had for the sport and everyone who shared the same passion and dedication to it.

 

“Vitya! Where do you think you're going?!” Yakov accosted right as Yuuri and Viktor stepped out of the ice and clipped on their skate guards. Viktor pulled Yuuri along gently to prevent him from talking to the old coach. They didn't stop and continued to walk to the backstage. Yakov followed them, still screaming. “Vitya! GET BACK ON THE ICE NOW!”

 

“Yuuri! What are you doing?! You need to practice!” Coach Celestino was now also on their case. Phichit was behind the Italian coach looking worried.

 

Viktor sighed and looked at both coaches. “Seriously? You want us to get back with _that_ happening?”

 

“Just ignore them!” Yakov sighed heavily.

 

“Oh, yeah? And wait for a riot to happen?” He sneered. “I appreciate that they come here to watch, but what they are doing isn't being supportive at all. They are not only insulting Yuuri but all the skaters, as well as the host country.” He gently grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him along. “I'd rather practice later when I can actually concentrate. The public practice is just for show anyway.”

 

Celestino tried to grab Yuuri's shoulders as they walked away but to Viktor's amusement, Phichit, who was quietly watching moments earlier, abruptly and literally threw himself at the Italian coach causing both of them to topple on the floor. Phichit then sat on Celestino's back while gripping both of this arms, fully incapacitating him.

 

“Have fun, both of you!” Phichit chirped happily.

 

“PHICHIT! GET OFF!”

 

“Viktor! Get back here!” Yakov stomped towards them. The old coach hadn't given up yet, huh? “Fine! We'll look for another rink to practice in!”

 

(“LET GO, PHICHIT!”)

 

Right as Viktor opened his mouth to retort, his coach suddenly found himself flat on the floor next to Coach Cialdini. They all paused.

 

Then they looked at the foot proudly positioned near the Russian coach; a rather small foot.

 

Then they looked up.

 

“YURA!!!” Yakov roared at his little rinkmate who was glaring down at the coach.

 

Yura looked at Viktor and silently nodded before walking away with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, like a lone tiger into the sunset – except they were indoors and really, Yura only had to go to a corner in the room away from the old coach's grasp.

 

Viktor smiled to himself, grateful for having such good people around him. He placed an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and glanced at him to see if he minded. The Japanese skater had been really quiet and was fiddling with his phone without so much as a glance to all the things happening around him.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked as they headed for the lockers to get their things.

 

“Hmn?” Yuuri's phone beeped. He read the message and Viktor felt really fluffy when Yuuri smiled at whatever he was reading. Yuuri then turned to him with a big excited smile. “Do you want to meet Vicchan?”

 

Viktor paused. Vicchan? Who is... An image of a small brown poodle with a red collar came to his mind and Viktor almost screamed in delight.

 

“Your puppy?!” He half-screeched. Yuuri nodded, smile getting wider. “Right now?” Yuuri nodded again. “Where is he? Let's go!”

 

They both ran to the lockers and changed whatever needed to be changed and grabbed their things.

 

“I thought he's in your hometown?” Viktor asked as they raced out of the facility.

 

“They found a pet-friendly hotel near here so they brought Vicchan along.”

 

“Will I also meet your family?” Viktor asked as he threw a glance at Yuuri. To his surprise, Yuuri's face was red. “Yuuri?”

 

“Ah!” Yuuri cleared his throat. He walked faster, so Viktor walked faster, too. They had to be careful because there might be some fans around and they didn't really want to deal with them right now. “Uhm, my ballet teacher and childhood friend are probably back in the arena. They were supposed to watch the public practice. My sister though is with Vicchan in their hotel. We'll meet them there.”

 

Viktor excitedly skipped after Yuuri. They only had to walk about two blocks, or so Yuuri said.

 

“I can't believe I will meet him today!” Viktor gushed. “I mean, I just saw his pictures yesterday and now I get to meet him! Ohh, I wish Makka was here! They could be friends and play together while their daddies work hard!” Viktor thought he heard a squeak. He turned to Yuuri if he was the one who made the sound, but except for a really red face, Yuuri was just walking... walking really fast, too. “Yuuri! Don't leave me behind. You walk too fast! And why is your face so red? Are you sick?”

 

If possible, Yuuri only increased his speed and Viktor had to jog just to keep up with him.

 

“Come on, we're close.”

 

“Are you sick?” Viktor asked.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hmph.” Viktor narrowed his eyes at the other skater, trying to see if he was lying. Yuuri looked really tensed under his gaze. Viktor could almost see steam coming off his body.

 

“Stop staring,” Yuuri scolded.

 

“What? I'm just making sure you're really okay.”

 

They kept walking after that at a more leg-friendly pace. Viktor found himself peeking glances at Yuuri as they went. His face was still slightly red. If Yuuri was not sick, was he blushing? Why would he be blushing? He tried to remember what he had said earlier... but Viktor was notorious for being forgetful. He had to admit to that right now. There was no denying it when he couldn't remember what he had said for Yuuri to have that beautiful blush on his face. Too bad. If ever he did make Yuuri blush, he wanted to do it again.

 

“Here,” Yuuri said, pulling on his sleeve when Viktor continued walking when Yuuri had already paused in front of a building. They entered the lobby of the hotel with Yuuri still clinging at his sleeve. Viktor giggled within himself and remembered how Yuuri had held his hand yesterday. Well... it had been short and only happened once, but he did notice that Yuuri seemed to have the tendency to reach out for his hand at certain times. He was only ever like that with Viktor. Yuuri didn't have the same unconscious urges towards other people, not even with Phichit.

 

Yuuri pulled him to a corner of the lobby and they stood there.

 

“They're coming down now.”

 

They waited for probably a few minutes, watching people come and go. Viktor behaved himself even if he was vibrating in excitement. Finally:

 

“Yuuri.”

 

Viktor turned to the source of the voice and found a woman with bleached hair, piercings, and... Viktor suddenly had a flashback of a video he watched of Yuuri mimicking a blank expression that was meant to be his sister. Viktor's face was only beginning to crack for a laugh when the woman snapped:

 

“Shut it, Nikiforov.”

 

“Mari!” Yuuri squeaked. “Viktor, sorry about that. This is my older sister, Mari.”

 

Mari stepped forward and held out a poster and a pen. She then drawled, “Sign it.”

 

Viktor scrambled to get the pen and poster from her and signed it as fast as he could. He hastily gave it back to her, all the while putting on a steady smile – or as steady as he could maintain it. Mari Katsuki was a total opposite of her brother.

 

“Seriously, Mari!” Yuuri scolded.

 

“Nice to meet you, _Vicchan_.”

 

“MARI!”

 

Viktor heard a yip just right at that moment and looked down, and there he was! VICCHAN!

 

Viktor immediately kneeled down and offered a hand to the puppy, barely stopping himself from snatching the dog from the floor. Vicchan wagged his tail and walked closer to take a sniff. The wagging of his tail then became frantic. The small dog threw himself at Viktor and did his best to lick the man's entire face. Viktor squealed in puppy-induced delight as the smaller version of his own Makkachin assaulted him happily.

 

“He likes you, huh,” Mari droned.

 

Viktor grinned at her. “It's nice to meet you, Mari!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said but there was a small smile on her face. Viktor took that as a good sign. He turned to look at Yuuri to thank him for letting him meet Vicchan. To his confusion, there were tears forming in Yuuri's eyes.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri blinked, blushed, and cleared his throat. “He's named after you.”

 

Viktor's eyes widened. He knew Yuuri was not acknowledging the fact that Viktor just caught him about to cry, so Viktor set it aside. He focused instead on what Yuuri had just said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah... His name is Viktor, nicknamed Vicchan,” Yuuri said with a soft smile.

 

Viktor giggled and looked at Vicchan. “You're my namesake!”

 

Vicchan woofed and Viktor was amazed at how different it was from Makkachin's own woofs. He was a small version of Makkachin in every way! So sweet, too! He could just imagine the two poodles playing, eating, sleeping, cuddling, and running together!

 

“Here,” Mari handed the leash to Viktor and he gladly accepted it. Mari then turned to Yuuri. “I'm going back now. See you at dinner. Bye, Viktor.”

 

Viktor waved at Mari, “Nice meeting you again, Mari!”

 

Mari turned and headed back to a nearby elevator. Viktor gave Vicchan a scratch and a lot of kisses as Yuuri watched on fondly.

 

“Let's go?” Yuuri asked after a few minutes.

 

Viktor nodded and put Vicchan down on the ground. With the handle of the leash tightly in his hand, Viktor and Yuuri walked out of the hotel. Vicchan, Viktor noticed as they strolled the streets, was very behaved. He didn't walk ahead or behind them. He walked proudly by their side – or between them actually.

 

“What do you want to do?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Oh! Can we go to a park and play with Vicchan? Then go get our coffee? Or tea?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Sure. We have a few hours before I have to meet up with my family.”

 

Viktor paused and then asked, “Why do you refer to them as your family? I mean, Mari is family. Vicchan is family. But you said the other two people are your ballet teacher and childhood friend?”

 

Yuuri beamed at him. Ah... Viktor's poor heart...

 

“My ballet teacher, Minako-sensei has been there my whole life. She's very close to my mother so she's more like an aunt to me and Mari. Yuuchan is one of my only two friends growing up in Hasetsu. She is married to my other friend, Takeshi. The three of us are very close, so it's impossible to think of them as just neighbors or something.”

 

Viktor nodded although he might be a little confused. He didn't fully understand, but he did have... Well, Yakov was there. Yakov was probably the closest father figure Viktor had in his life. His rinkmates were there... Georgi had been sharing the same rink since they were young... Yura had been there for a couple of years... Mila, too. Come to think of it, they never really talked much before... but recently, they'd been a lot closer than months ago! They started hanging out and interacting more when... Oh! Ever since NHK Trophy! And it was all because of...

 

Viktor paused.

 

It was all because of Yuuri...

 

Viktor was shocked with that realization. All because of Yuuri... Heck, even his dog seemed to know Yuuri. Just how much influence did Yuuri have in his life? And they had just met yesterday! Just... huh...

 

“Viktor?” He blinked and turned his gaze to Yuuri who was frowning up at him. Even Vicchan was looking up at him. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

 

Viktor blinked again. Maybe now was not the right time to think about existential matters.

 

“I'm fine! Just thinking...”

 

“About?”

 

Viktor couldn't bring himself to tell Yuuri. For some unkown reason, he suddenly felt shy.

 

“Nothing in particular,” he said instead. Was his life that bland before NHK Trophy?

 

Yuuri was doing that reading thing again. Viktor looked away, feeling even more embarrased and rapidly getting convinced that Yuuri could actually see right through him. He didn't want Yuuri to know what he was thinking about. He wasn't ready to admit just how much his life had started to be more... _to be more_.

 

Yuuri didn't say anything and they silently walked for a few minutes. Yuuri seemed to be deep in thought too. He had that faraway look in his eyes and Viktor wondered what Yuuri was thinking about. Was he also pondering about his family? About his life?

 

As they walked, Viktor thought of the first time he met Yuuri. When he saw the man, he didn't really know what to expect. Viktor was used to hostility from other competitors. Through the years of being on top, he got a lot of those who resented him. Viktor convinced himself to think that that's how it was, that this was the price of victory and fame, that those people who hated him just couldn't accept the truth that they were not the best. People didn't normally like blaming themselves for their shortcomings. They preferred to blame someone else for it, or for the fact that their hard work and the best that they could give were simply not enough. Someone had to take the blame to make themselves feel better.

 

If not hostility, it was need. People needed Viktor to boost their ego, their finances, and even the security of their future. How many times had important people come to him trying to get him to marry their children? Heck, some people even thought of _offering_ their children just to get Viktor to sign contracts. Viktor was just glad that Yakov had been there for him. Without the old coach, Viktor couldn't imagine the many troubles he could probably have gotten himself into through the years. Viktor was just grateful that he had Yakov protecting him when most people around him saw him as nothing but a tool.

 

Get gold for Russia. Win gold for Russia. Make the motherland happy. Make people happy. Raise the banner and wave the Russian flag. People didn't support him because they supported him. They supported him because his victory is a good stroke to their ego.

 

He felt a tugging on his sleeve. Yuuri was looking at him.

 

“This way,” he said quietly, his eyes staring straight into Viktor's eyes. Ah... He was doing it again. Maybe Yuuri could actually sense his moods and thoughts. Was it even possible?

 

He nodded and they walked towards the direction Yuuri indicated.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was different from the many people he encountered. Yuuri looked at him like Viktor was not a walking gold medal, but a person who was good at what he did and was inspiring enough for Yuuri to work harder. Many times in the past, Viktor wondered how his competitors would treat him once they won gold against him or even get close to his scores or break his records. He couldn't imagine a good remark. However, not once did he imagine that he'd one day meet someone who would actually encourage him to take back his records so he could break them again while promising that it would be fun. “ _Definitely_ ” he had said, and Viktor tightly held on to that warm feeling those words caused in his chest.

 

Meeting Yuuri was beyond his expectations. He was a suprising person. For the first time after so long, Viktor looked forward to competing again - to compete against this skater who seemed to actually regard Viktor as an athlete and an individual who just wanted to have fun while doing what he loved in life. Hell, when was the last time Viktor actually had fun skating and competing?

 

He needed to know more about Yuuri Katsuki. Who was this quiet man who seemed to see through Viktor like he'd known him for many years instead of a day? Who was this man who seemed to be used to reaching out to Viktor and hold his hand? Who was this man who had tears in his eyes when Viktor met his dog?

 

“Viktor?”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts. “Yes?”

 

“Uhm... we're here?” Viktor blinked and looked around. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were now in the park. “Could you let Vicchan go so he could run around?”

 

“Ah! Of course!” Viktor hurriedly unclipped the leash from Vicchan's collar and the dog immediately took off for the grounds. Making sure that the tiny poodle was not in any danger, Yuuri and Viktor walked towards an empty bench and sat down.

 

“You seem to be deep in thought,” Yuuri said.

 

“I could say the same to you,” Viktor answered.

 

They both smiled at each other but didn't say anything for a few minutes. They watched Vicchan run around chasing birds that landed to look for whatever on the ground. When he saw another dog coming, Vicchan ran up to greet. They both played a little before the owner of the other dog came to take it away.

 

“Aww... He's going to be lonely!” Viktor stated sadly.

 

“Well, go and play with him then,” Yuuri replied.

 

“But you're going to be alone here,” Viktor frowned.

 

Yuuri chuckled and looked at him with bright eyes. “We came here because you wanted to play with Vicchan. Go on, I'm fine here.” Viktor hesitated and Yuuri sighed. “Viktor, I'm okay. Just go and play.”

 

Viktor still hesitated, Yuuri had to push him off the bench just so he'd go. He played a good fifteen minutes with the puppy; running around and chasing birds with him, wrestling with him and pretending he was losing, and then throwing the dog up in the air but making sure to catch him. Ha! Viktor called this “trust fall”, and Vicchan trusted him with all of his pure little heart! So adorable!

 

“He really likes you,” Yuuri said as they walked back to him with Vicchan snuggled up against Viktor's chest. “He barely acknowledged Phichit when they met this morning.”

 

“Really?” Viktor was surprised. Vicchan seemed to be the sweet type of dog who wouldn't ignore anyone. He looked down on the poodle who was staring up at him.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled fondly at his dog. “Vicchan is sweet but he's very shy.”

 

“Wow, Vicchan! You do like me! Thank you!” Viktor gushed over the dog who yipped and licked his face.

 

“Well, shall we go to the café?” Yuuri asked. Viktor nodded.

 

Minutes into their walk out of the park, they were both surprised to hear screams ripping through the peaceful ambiance of the place. When they turned, to Viktor's consternation, they saw fans running their way screaming out his name. He internally sighed in surrender. He really couldn't get a break, huh?

 

Vicchan nuzzle his way deeper into his jacket, seemingly frightened by the high-pitched noises that only got more ear-splitting as the group of six girls came closer. He noted that they were, if not Russians, Europeans.

 

“Viktor!” one blonde girl gushed as she approached them. To Viktor's horror, she pushed Yuuri out of the way. Viktor stopped himself from snapping at her and instead grabbed the Japanese skater and firmly planted him on his side. He didn't let go of his arm.

 

“Please be careful,” Viktor said as kindly as he could to the girl. Said girl however did not even acknowledge Yuuri.

 

“What are you doing here? We were going to watch the public practice but you weren't there!”

 

Ah, so these girls weren't part of that catastrophe earlier. Viktor kept a calm façade.

 

“I just want to relax here with Yuuri.”

 

“Viktor, can I get an autograph?” a brunette with blue eyes asked. Viktor was okay with this one. She seemed polite and he did notice that she gave a little nod and a smile to Yuuri as she approached.

 

“Sure.”

 

He took the pen from her and requested that she hold the sketchbook for him while indicating to a half-concealed Vicchan.

 

“Oh! How cute!” The other girls squealed.

 

“That's not Makkachin, right?” a third girl with brown hair asked.

 

“No,” he answered as he signed the sketchbook. “His name is Vicchan. He's Yuuri's puppy.”

 

“Oh,” the blonde girl said. “Not as cute as Makkachin then.”

 

Viktor froze just as he was handing out the pen to the brunette. He could feel the other girls freeze, too. Yuuri remained quiet all throughout. Viktor gave her the coldest look he could muster and said,

 

“All dogs are cute. Vicchan is definitely one of the most adorable dogs I've ever seen.”

 

“Come on, Viktor! No need to pretend.” The blonde girl snorted. Viktor could see that the other girls were trying to give her a hint, but either this girl was oblivious as fuck or she was rude as fuck. Or both as fuck.

 

“Are you calling me pretentious?” Viktor asked coldly. He could feel Yuuri grip his arm in warning.

 

“No!” The blonde girl exclaimed, the malicious looks she was giving Yuuri since minutes ago didn't stop. “I'm just saying that you don't need to be nice with this jappy just because we're in his country.”

 

“Do you have parents?” he asked.

 

“Of course, I do! Who doesn't, Viktor?” she giggled. Her more receptive friends were slowly backing away.

 

“Oh, you do? Did they even teach you anything?”

 

“W-what?” the girl frowned.

 

“You come here talking to me while being rude to my friend,” Viktor said without a smile. “And you _tell_ me that I don't need to be nice to someone who has been so nice to me by the way, but you want me to talk to you? You, a rude girl who doesn't even have the decency to properly refer to the Japanese people? “Jappy” huh? Wow. Just wow.”

 

“I-I don't understand w-what you're saying V-Viktor?” the girl stuttered.

 

“Viktor, it's okay,” Yuuri said quietly.

 

“No, Yuuri! It's not okay! She's only one of the many fans who have been disrespecting you and Japan just because you broke my records, as if you aren't even allowed to do that! Then, what's the point of competing? What's the point of the competition? I've had enough of this shit,” Viktor growled. “I didn't work hard to become what I am now just for my fans to diss on other skaters.” He turned to look at the girls one by one in the eyes. “I'll tell you this now: I've never felt more excited to compete than after watching Yuuri in the NHK Trophy!”

 

Viktor heard a squeak and all of them turned to... well, Yuuri.

 

“Y-you watched?” the Japanese skater asked asked in surprise, a blush starting to taint his face.

 

“Of course I watched your SP, FS, and Exhib.” Watching Yuuri blush like that somehow calmed Viktor down a little bit. He even heard someone from the group of girls say 'Awww'. Seemed like some of the girls actually liked Yuuri, too. He needed to settle this conversation with the girls, though.

 

“I thank you for your support, girls. I really do, but I really discourage any dissing on other skaters. Yuuri, especially, doesn't deserve all that hostility. Vicchan, too.”

 

The girls all look at him sadly. The blonde girl particularly looked embarrassed.

 

“I'm sorry, Yuuri...” she almost whispered. “I... I just got carried away with all the hype... I'm sorry to you too, Viktor.”

 

“And Vicchan?” Viktor pouted a little.

 

The girl couldn't help but smile shyly. “I'm sorry, Vicchan.”

 

They all heard a little yip inside Viktor's coat and they chuckled.

 

“She actually has a toy poodle,” the brown-haired girl said. The blonde girl squeaked and blushed hard.

 

“You do?!” Viktor and Yuuri both exclaimed at the same time. They looked at each other and cracked up. The girls all laugh with them.

 

“Well,” Viktor said a moment later. “We are heading for a café. Do you wanna come along?”

 

The girls all shook their heads.

 

“No, it's okay,” the blonde girl said. “It's enough that you talked to us this long. I'm sure you are both stressed out. We will go back to our hotel now. Good luck for tomorrow, Yuuri, Viktor!”

 

“Good luck!” the other girls chorused.

 

“Thank you!” both Yuuri and Viktor answered as they waved at the retreating girls.

 

“Now,” Viktor said as they were out of earshot. “To that café we were going to.”

 

 

 

“Viktor, aren't you supposed to be on a diet?”

 

“Hmnn? Nawww...”

 

“Really...”

 

“I can't possibly drink tea without jam, Yuuri!”

 

“You'll get used to it.”

 

“No, Yuuri! Never!”

 

“Matcha won't be so bad if you eat a little bit of _wagashi_.”

 

“Is it sweet?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Still the same story then. I'm going to enjoy my coffee, thank you.”

 

“… Don't blame me if one day you get to try it and regret not trying it sooner.”

 

“... Never gonna happen!”

 

“If you say so... but if ever, I get to tell you 'I told you so'. Deal?”

 

“…No deal!”

 

“You dare say that in front of Vicchan?”

 

“… Fine.”

 

“Swear on Vicchan's paw.”

 

“I swear on Vicchan's paw! Including Makkachin's!”

 

“Very good, Viktor. Very good. I recorded that, by the way.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“I won't have you conveniently forget this.”

 

“ _Yuuri!!!_ ”

 

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is smiling shyly at the camera. Beside him sits Viktor Nikiforov. They are both wearing their respective official track jackets that tell which country they come from. Viktor winks as he kisses a small poodle that is staring at the camera with big dark eyes. The three of them seem to be in a café. There is no indication that they have companions with them.]

 **v-nikiforov** Chillin' with **+katsuki_yuuri** and Vicchan! Thank you for letting me meet and play with Vicchan, Yuuri! He's a real treasure! **#ViktorMeetsVicchan #Poodles #MyNamesake #GreatStressReliever #TeaWithYuuri #PerfectAfternoon**

 

Liked by  **vikviking**  and  **11, 697** **others**

**View all 7, 479 comments**

**MasterofSequence** So that's where you went, Yuuri! I'm glad Vicchan is with you ^_^

 **Yulia_FR** now all they need is Makka, and they are one big happy family!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Enjoy the afternoon, Yuuri! You, too Viktor! Have fun tomorrow both of you! ^_^

 **Vitya_Sasha** the fuck **Yulia_FR**?! Vitya is mine! That Japanese fox aint got nothin on me!

 **Yuri+angels10** Oh! Yurochka's parents are on a date!!!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** I don't know what the deal is but whatever. As long as Yuuri is taken, Chris is mine.

 **Vitya_Sasha** shut up all of you! Viktor Nikiforov is mine!

 **ChrisG_EroKing** Oh really? **4Ever_Chris.G**

 **Nihonjin020670** ahh... well, it's nice to see Yuuri hanging out with Viktor and Vicchan

 **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** I'd like to take this chance to remind Viktor's fans that he does not condone disrespect towards other skaters. Please behave yourselves and keep in your mind and heart the spirit of sportsmanship. Thank you.

 **HamsterHamsterDance** Well said, **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** Took you a while though.

 **KylaIsKatsuki** True! **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** Viktor fans have been dissing on Yuuri since NHK Trophy. How come you only have an opinion now?

 **King_Viktor** Whatever. Viktor will win.

 **vikviking** I met Yuuri and Viktor today and I truly regret being mean to Yuuri. He's very nice and modest. He didn't even know that Viktor watched his performances in the NHK! You guys should have seen him blush in person!

 **rougue04365** Hi, Viktor and Yuuri! It was so nice meeting you today!

 **RussianIceLegend** You met them? As in both of them? **v** **ikviking rougue04365**

 **LiaMBrian** yeah, we did **RussianIceLegend** In the park. Yuuri, Viktor, and Vicchan! Yuuri was... Yuuri was so cute  >.< They were so kind to us!

 **SpinSpinKatsu** wow! How lucky! I have yet to meet Yuuri in person!

 **YuuriStan_01** Yuuri will win. **King_Viktor**

 **viyta_vitya_vitya** come on guys, stop it. Yuuri and Viktor are friends! Stop pitting them against each other!

 **KingofIceViktor** Guys, if you have something against Yuuri Katsuki, then just focus on Viktor. No need to insult someone who is only doing what he's supposed to do as his profession!

 **King_Viktor** go and cry **YuuriStan_01**

 **figureskating_community** … these fans... they still haven't learned their lesson from this afternoon huh?

 **YuuriStan_01** go and die **King_Viktor**

 **Jonas_Escariot** trust me, it will take more than that to make them behave **figureskating_community**

 

 

 

**YUURI KATSUKI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WALKED OUT?**

_Fans clash during public practice at Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center in Japan_

 

 **Johanne Milby** Posted on December 4, 2014, at 6:01 p.m.

 

The Grand Prix Finals is about to start but it seems the tension among the fans is already far on ahead. During the public practice at the Fukuoka Convention Center this afternoon, fans of Yuuri Katsuki of Japan and Viktor Nikiforov of Russia clashed as both skaters practice on the ice. It remains unclear what had started the argument and, although ISU and arena officials and security intervened, the altercation continued, which allegedly prompted Katsuki and Nikiforov to leave the venue.

 

[ **PHOTO:** Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki are both standing by the gate as they clip on their skate guards. Not far from them is an approaching Coach Feltsman who looks angry. Coach Celestino and the Thai skater Phichit Chulanont, are heading towards them, too. They look worried.]

 

The tension between the two fan groups started when Katsuki broke Nikiforov's records during the qualifiers in the NHK Trophy last month. His victory came as a surprise to many as people expected that he would underperform after he sustained injuries from his collision with Russia's Georgi Popovich in Skate Canada. Katsuki won silver in the competition after deciding to continue with his performance. He then went on to the NHK Trophy about two weeks later and smashed Nikiforov's records with an SP score of 102.21, an FS score of 219.56, and an overall score of 321.77. Katsuki also belted two quads and executed a triple axel – quad toe loop in the competition.

 

[ **PHOTO:** A headshot photo of Yuuri Katsuki whose eyes are downcast. His hair is disheveled and blood gushes down from his head, his chin and down his throat.]

 

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki stands at the top of the podium, his gold medal glinting under the arena lights. He is beaming serenely at the camera as he clutches the bouquet of flowers in one hand. Christophe Giacometti stands on his left looking flirty as usual and his hips cocked to the side. Cao Bin stands on Yuuri's right looking to the side with a big smile on his face. They are all waving to the crowd.]

 

As defending champion, Nikiforov is expected to take his records back and win gold once again in the Grand Prix Finals. Katsuki, seen as The Challenger and the long-awaited rival for the Living Legend, is expected to overthrow the reigning champion. This leads us to the debacle at the arena today.

 

[ **PHOTO:** Two different side view photos of two groups of people zoomed in and pasted side-by-side facing each other. The faces of the people in the picture are mid-scream and looking angry. They are also pointing or gesturing madly. One person even has a middle finger up.]

 

It is not clear who or what started the argument. Fans in the arena were initially calling out to their favorite skaters as a form of support, but the fun cheering rapidly became a screaming match between two noted groups: Yuuri's fans and Viktor's fans. Curses and insults were thrown and officials had to intervene. This did not stop anything, however. Katsuki, who appeared to be wearing earphones, had seemed oblivious to the spectacle and continued to skate. Nikiforov, on the other hand, looked disturbed and later on approached Katsuki. They were seen to talk a little and appeared to have made an agreement. They eventually went back to practice for a few minutes, but met up again and together exited the ice. They disappeared from sight and was believed to have left the venue.

 

Their whereabouts remain unknown as of writing, but there are reported sightings of the two in a small park not far from the arena and in a café. Their respective coaches remain quiet on the matter. It seems that in spite of the hostility among their fans, the two are fast becoming friends although they have only met for the first time recently.

 

 

**Comments Section**

 

**Jane Galenpoe**

Seriously, these fans are too much! They are not being supportive at all!

 

 

 

> **Vanessa Poole**
> 
> Well, fans are fans.

 

 

 

> **James** **Patel**
> 
> They are too hyped up. Have you seen videos in Youtube? All the other skaters were very uncomfortable with what was happening. Good thing Yuuri's wearing headset. Jesus... Just imagine how that would affect him mentally? The poor boy. 

 

 **Maria** **Santos**

Ha! You should see what Viktor fans say about Yuuri in social media. Jesus...

 

 

 

> **Janice Gadsden**
> 
>  They are so mean to Yuuri! Like, who could even dare say bad things about this boy?!

 

 

 

> **David Wheadon**
> 
> I've read some. It's nasty. I never took Viktor fans to be like this... Viktor had looked utterly horrified with them. He even ignored them as he left the rink. He never did that before. He normally acknowledged them before leaving... this time, he didn't even throw them a glance.

 

 

 

> **Aviva** **Salsmann**
> 
> True! I mean Yuuri fans have always been peaceful and friendly but Viktor fans just really keep on attacking Yuuri! They're bound to lose it soon enough and here we are.

 

**Jeffrey Bohdan**

Wow! I've never seen something like this happen before!

 

**Marius Larsen**

I don't understand why they hate Yuuri so much. I mean, they are competing after all. That's why they are called “competitive skaters”, right? If Yuuri puts on a performance that is more worthy of gold than Viktor's, and vice versa, then they should just accept that! I mean what's the point of holding a competition if the best doesn't win? These idiots! 

 

 

 

> **Baltasar** **Einarsson**
> 
> You are ranting but can't deny that you're right man. 

  

 

 

> **Noritaka Igashi**
> 
> Truth. You speak the truth, brother.

 

**Maja Karlsson**

Oh man! That was intense! >.< Other fan groups couldn't do so much as squeak. I mean, dude! I thought there was going to be a riot or something! I'm honestly scared of going to the Finals... and I already bought all the tickets!

 

 

 

>   **Yolanda Oliveira**
> 
> You should still go! Don't waste those tickets that I only ever wish I could afford! Riot be damned!!! I'd bring popcorn and think of it as part of the show if I have to! 

  

 

 

> **Samuela** **López**
> 
> I don't care if there will be a riot! I'm going in fully geared if needed!  

 

 

 

  **==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

****noirbriar**** also made me a second art. Please do check it out. Thank you once again, noirbriar! I really love it! This one's from Yuuri's FS: [noirbriar art 2](https://noirbriar.tumblr.com/post/176096078896/slinks-away-quietly-for-floater1010s-fic)

So, now we're almost done with setting up the GPF. Almost because the ending of this chapter is not the original one that I had planned. I decided to move it to the next chapter because I feel like this is too long already and the last two events of the planned ending are too important (at least for me) to be at the end of this chapter. They become the starter for the next chapter instead so they get the spotlight they deserve. Together with those two events will be the SP.

According to my Google search, most restaurants and cafés in Hakata don't allow dogs inside the establishment... BUT I WANT VICCHAN THERE! So, yeah. Of course, like magic, we have restaurants/cafés that allow a dog in. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, **vikviking** is the blonde girl in the park who had been calling Yuuri “jappy” in socmed comments. I initially planned for Viktor to go all angry bear on them and then walk out of the park with Yuuri like a diva. I didn't see any importance to it though, especially that Yuuri was not exactly the one defending himself. Don't worry, Yuuri WILL defend himself at some point. Having Viktor talk to the girls on the other hand... puts them in a good position for my future plans :D The news article is a last minute addition. It's a subtle reminder of what has happened already so far in the story.

 **Rumblings:** So while I was typing, I wrote “Viktot” instead of “Viktor”. For some reason, I found myself laughing on the floor. Then a day later, I accidentally wrote “Yuuti”. OMG help! I can't even write 'victory' without using 'k' instead of 'c'. Hahahaha! I tell you, I need a life. If I made mistakes in some sentences, please note that my prodigal fingers are probably just giving me shit. Also, this fic was supposed to be funny with little to no angst, but the characters are really good at sabotaging me... and my prodigal fingers, too...

I finished this chapter faster than I had expected, but boy did I consume a lot of coffee haha! And guess what? I have gotten myself a day off! That means, I can work on the next chapter earlier than expected, too! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading! ^_^ 


	13. Break

 

**A/N:** Hello! I advise that before you read this chapter, or at least before you read the SP, you may want to re-read Chapter 5 (Yuuri's SP). You'll understand why once you finished reading Yuuri's SP for the Grand Prix Finals. I didn't make any changes to the technicals, but this routine is taking a different approach. I will do the same for the FS, but I don't think it's necessary for you to re-read the previous FS.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 4, 2014 – FUKUOKA, JAPAN**

 

Viktor trudged up the steps to the entrance of a rink that Yakov had managed to book that night for him to polish his routines in. It was a quiet night in this part of the city and Viktor found it relaxing. It was cold but it was nothing compared to the cold that he lived with in Russia.

 

Viktor looked up at the sky. Yakov was displeased with him, but the old coach also couldn't really blame him, what with the 'fan clash' and his and Yuuri's subsequent 'walk out' making it to the headlines. Viktor and Yuuri leaving the arena was probably best for everyone today. Them leaving allowed everything to settle down in the arena, although the fans, according to Yura, had still been throwing daggers at each other. The other skaters had also been able to calm down and focus on their practice. Viktor, if he were honest, was seriously worried about the coming days. He sure hoped that the officials were busying themselves in boosting up the security. If Yuuri did win the competition, Viktor was scared that his fans would initiate a riot, or worse, attack Yuuri.

 

Speaking of the Japanese skater, Viktor wondered where he was and what he was doing. They had separated ways a little past six this evening, with Yuuri heading for the family dinner that he told him about. Viktor had gone back to the hotel and had his own dinner with the Russian team, all the while missing the warm comfort that Vicchan provided. It had been an uneventful night and Viktor wished he was having dinner with Yuuri instead. Yuuri was fun to be with, unlike Yakov who had been throwing him annoyed looks as if Viktor's every move was offensive to the world. His coach had told him as they ate dinner to behave and try not to run into a fan or reporter, but if he ever did, to not to give any comment. Georgi had been talking about how he couldn't believe that something like that had happened and that it had to happen to someone as sweet and kind as Yuuri. Yura had just pouted his way through dinner, only speaking up to ask where Viktor and Yuuri had gone and what they had done.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” Viktor looked up and saw a man standing by the entrance of the rink.

 

“Yes,” he answered. The man nodded and let him inside.

 

“We normally close at 7pm but a special request had been put in so... The rink will close at 10:30. 'Til then, please enjoy your time.” Viktor nodded with a smile. “Also, there's someone else on the ice. I hope you don't mind.”

 

Oh, that's odd. Viktor shook his head anyway. “It's fine. Only one? ”

 

“Just one. He's about to leave soon though.”

 

“Alright, thank you.”

 

Viktor went on ahead on his merry way to the rink. He knew who could possibly be in there. You see, Viktor understood what 'special request' meant and he knew that there could only be one person who could have the same access as Viktor. It would make sense, of course. After all, they both missed the public practice and this was the closest rink to the hotel where all the skaters were booked. Yakov had also mentioned earlier when he kicked him out to practice that this was the rink with the best security. So there was no doubt about it.

 

He opened the door and went inside. The rink was dim and cold, all the light focused on the ice where Viktor could see a familiar figure already in the middle of a routine. He smiled to himself. With excited steps and eyes that never left the man on the ice, Viktor hurried over – only to come to an abrupt stop.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was skating a routine Viktor had never seen before. It was not that fact that stopped him, however. It was how Yuuri was skating it that halted Viktor. It was... It was ethereal. It was ethereal and almost cinematic under the soft glow of the ceiling lights. Yuuri moved gracefully as he danced across the ice with abandon, like he was offering all of him to someone or something. With eyes closed and a serene face, he flew across the wide space of the rink as if it was infinite and if it wasn't, then it was a concern that was beyond him – a risk he was willing to make.

 

Yuuri turned with his left arm behind him and right arm in front, then he spread both arms, turned and flew. Quad salchow (so he did have another quad he hadn't shown yet, Viktor thought at the back of his mind) and a triple toe loop... And as his blades came down on the ice, Viktor realized in astonishment that there was actually no music playing, yet Viktor swore he could hear something. It was something that he couldn't identify, something he had never heard of, but something that made him want to drop to his knees and raise his eyes to the sky in devotion. But there was no music... Only Yuuri on his skates and his breathtaking step sequence that only made the music louder in Viktor's mind. It was a reverent and tender song, one that was soothing to the soul, but one that was also somewhat melancholic. One that sounded so... one that seemed so loving and devoted and... but... sad? Love...

 

Ahh...

 

Unconditional love, Viktor thought in awe as he watched Yuuri launch to his first-learned quad, the quad toe loop, but a quad toe loop with both of his arms raised and hands touching as if extending a prayer up to the heavens. Yuuri was... Yuuri was, as Viktor watched more of his step sequence, a lost soul... A lost soul but not without a purpose. And as Yuuri cupped both of his palms close to his chest and raised them to the sky, Viktor's heart shattered and re-pieced its shards together in a snap.

 

Unconditional love... love that is joyful and sorrowful, love that is all giving, love that is faithful... Unconditional love, Viktor frowned, the most painful type of love. The type of love that only [G]od alone could probably truly possess, at least in Viktor's humble opinion.

 

Viktor couldn't stop himself. He couldn't, for the love of god. He clapped so hard that Yuuri, who was in his ending pose, jumped in surprise. He clapped and clapped, if only to stop himself from doing something else like crying in the same abandon as Yuuri's skating.

 

“That was perfect, Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, desperately holding in the tears that were fighting back to the surface.

 

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri gasped. His eyes were wide in... Viktor frowned and stopped clapping. Yuuri was staring at him in fear. He even slid backwards as if putting as much space between them as he subtly could.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese skater continued to gape at him, his eyes now more on expressing pain rather than fear, and Viktor swore he could see tears begin to form.

 

“Vi-Viktor... Why are you here?” Yuuri whispered, but in the silence of the rink and the stillness of the night, his words echoed loudly.

 

Viktor couldn't immediately find words to say. Yuuri's tears did not fall but Viktor was sure that the heartbreak he had a glimpse of was not his imagination. Did he catch Yuuri at a vulnerable time?

 

“Yakov...” Viktor cleared his throat. He then spoke slowly, somehow feeling like he was walking on eggshells. “Yakov said I need to practice a little bit because I skipped the public practice.”

 

Yuuri didn't say anything for a good few seconds. He simply looked at him with unreadable eyes, the fear and the pain on his face rapidly ebbing away to leave a blank expression.

 

“Yuuri?” he tentatively muttered.

 

Yuuri blinked and then, he turned away. “Feel free.”

 

Gone was the friendly Yuuri that he had spent time with this afternoon. Gone was the Yuuri who had smiled up at him with gentle eyes. It was almost like Yuuri suddenly saw him as a stranger and closed himself off as he skated away without saying anything more. He went as far away from Viktor as possible.

 

Viktor was confused and deeply hurt. Did he do something to offend the other skater? Was he not supposed to clap after seeing such a beautiful performance? Heck, that deserved a fucking standing ovation! Of course, he had to do it in behalf of those who didn't witness it, which was like the rest of the world!

 

After a little bit of hesitation, he decided to step on the ice. For the next few minutes, he silently skated slowly round and round the ice. He couldn't help but to glance at Yuuri every once in a while. The Japanese skater was not skating anything in particular except for... Oh, figures. He was simply doing some figures. He was simply doing some intricate figures, mind you. His face was still expressionless, his eyes were downcast and in contemplation.

 

Viktor sighed. Yuuri was ignoring him. He really didn't understand why he was being given the cold shoulder right now. They had parted ways amicably early this evening. They had a great time together with Vicchan in the cafe, too. Their afternoon together had been full of laughter and teasing. Why was he being given the cold shoulder now?!

 

He frowned in irritation and focused his attention to his practice.

 

His SP was already solid and there was no need to polish it anymore. His FS on the other hand was a big source of discontent all season. The first part of the routine was fine, but the second part was... well... pure bull, if he could say so himself. He sighed. It's another reason to feel irritated.

 

For a few minutes, he worked on it even as he tried to push back the straying thoughts about the Japanese skater quietly skating not far away. What could he do to fix this routine? When he created this, he was so full of confidence that it would be wonderful. He could silently complain about his life and still create an art out of it. He was so sure that this routine would keep his winning streak, but after watching Yuuri's FS... Viktor didn't have any qualms in admitting that his own FS might not hold up against Yuuri's.

 

Technically speaking, they were almost the same in terms of difficulty level. He's actually amazed at how similar yet different their ways of thinking on the matter were. It was familiar but unfamiliar (heck if Viktor even understood that). Presentation-wise, however... Viktor was pretty sure that this would be the deciding factor should they need a tie-breaker. Sure, there were other components that could affect their scores, but Viktor was convinced that the presentation score would be the biggest factor. Viktor knew because it's currently his problem right now when comparing his FS with Yuuri's.

 

“Your FS needs work,” a voice said. Viktor looked up and made eye contact with Yuuri who was staring at him expressionlessly. “Your first half can be stronger. Your second half... Can you please make it more convincing?”

 

Viktor's eyes widened in shock. “Y-Yuur – ”

 

“Ah, sorry,” Yuuri said, totally cutting him off. “I shouldn't be saying that to the reigning champion, huh?”

 

Viktor gritted his teeth. Yuuri started to skate away but Viktor hurried to block his way.

 

“So now I'm only the reigning champion to you?” he asked in challenge. Out of all the things that had happened today, this irritated him the most. Yuuri had been treating him normally all of the time they spent together since their first meeting. And that said a lot since Yuuri himself admitted that he was a big fan, that he decided to become a competitive skater because of Viktor. Since meeting him yesterday, Yuuri had been treating him like any other person out there. He ordered him food that Yuuri had thought Viktor would enjoy. He had even tried to make Viktor drink tea without jam! Imagine that! And then he had endorsed this green tea that looked evil as fuck! Even made him swear on Vicchan's paw! Now, he's the 'reigning champion'? Really now?! Just... _wow_!

 

“Well, you are the reigning champion,” Yuuri answered back flatly.

 

“Yeah, I am, so what?” he said, his frustration dripping off every word. Yuuri paused and stared at him. Just when Viktor began to think that Yuuri was being petulant, the Japanese skater said:

 

“The first half needs more emotion. The second half is pretentious at best. Make it more convincing.”

 

Viktor blinked. _The second half is pretentious at best_ , Yuuri had said. '... _pretentious_ _ **at best**_ ' ...

 

“You are a genius, Yuuri,” he whispered in awe.

 

“I had thought that by now you've realized that already,” Yuuri answered dully.

 

“That you're a genius?” Viktor gushed, the sudden realization of what was wrong with his FS making him forget that he was annoyed with Yuuri.

 

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed exasperatedly. “That your FS is pretentious as fuck!”

 

Viktor beamed. “Yuuri! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

Yuuri had a dead look in his eyes when he said, “You're the only person who would be thankful for his routine to be cursed at. Want me to curse at your routines from now on?”

 

“What? No! Of course not! I mean, I'm only thankful because you made me see what's wrong with my FS! I've been struggling with it all season!”

 

At the back of his mind, Viktor was super glad that Yuuri seemed to be back to normal. He was even teasing him now! Yey! One point for Viktor Nikiforov!

 

“Uh-huh and that's what I'm saying. By now, you should have realized it already. Viktor, it's the finals already!”

 

Viktor pouted. “Well, I'm sorry if I only got it now.” Yuuri rolled his eyes at him and then looked at him with that (get this, get this!) warmth that Viktor liked so much. No more cold Yuuri! Yehey! But then... “So what should I do with my FS?”

 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, still staring at Viktor. Ah, so adorable.

 

“The story of your FS,” Yuuri started thoughtfully. “In that routine, you are telling the story of disappointment, am I right?” Viktor gaped in surprise but nodded slowly. Yuuri smiled sadly at him. “When we met yesterday, I asked you if you were ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve. That's basically the answer you are looking for, Viktor.”

 

Viktor frowned, not really understanding. “Yuuri...”

 

“Disappointment. You are disappointed in yourself. You are disappointed in other people. You are disappointed with your own expectations... You are disappointed... But Viktor, you're not exactly telling us why. Why are you scared of showing us why and just how disappointed you are? Let it go. If you are disappointed, then show it as it is. Don't try to cushion others from the truth that you already know inside you.”

 

_Don't try to cushion others from the truth_... Flashbacks of his performances in his two qualifiers intruded his mind. He had thought they were expressive enough, but now that he remembered his own performances from watching the recordings...

 

“That's for the first half,” Yuuri said, head still cocked to the side and his eyes still not leaving Viktor's own. “The second half is your biggest hurdle, and I will say it: It is pretentious at best, disgusting at worst.”

 

“Really?!” Viktor gasped in horror. He knew it was bad, but he didn't know it was _that_ bad.

 

Yuuri chuckled a little at that. “I'm sorry for wording it like that, but that's the best I could think of to describe it. Viktor, it's too forced! You disguise your lack of fight by boosting your jumps. Your jumps might be strong but the lines of your body and your facial expression... It might not be noticeable for many fans and for some judges, but well... if I understand your standard when it comes to your own performances, then you ought to know by now that your FS lacks authenticity.

 

“Your second half is about finding the strength to hope again, am I right?” Viktor nodded, once again surprised with Yuuri's accuracy in reading his routine. “You find the strength to hope that things will get better, you find the strength to believe that things could get better, you find the strength to find the good in others and to find the confidence in you as you, as only Viktor. Perfect jumps could mark them, but jumps couldn't convey the message you want to tell people, Viktor. You have to feel that hope. You have to find the source of that strength. What gives you strength, Viktor?”

 

Viktor found himself totally caught off-guard by that question. What gave him strength? What gave him strength to feel that hope?

 

There was no strength in being “The Living Legend”...

 

That he already knew...

 

Once again, he remembered the bland life he had been living almost all his life. The lack of real relationships, the lack of life... the lack of...

 

The image of Yuuri offering his love to the sky as Viktor had witnessed earlier flashed in his mind. Yuuri was a lost soul with a purpose. Viktor was a lone soul with nothing to live for. They were so alike but so different...

 

“I hope you find your answer, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered and began to turn away.

 

“W-Where are you going?” he asked. For some reason, Viktor felt scared. He was scared to be left here alone. He was scared of Yuuri leaving. He didn't want to be here on the ice by himself.

 

“I think my time on the ice is finished. It's your time to take the ice,” Yuuri answered.

 

“N-no, please,” he called after the other skater. “Yuuri, please stay!”

 

Yuuri turned to him, his surprise written all over his face. “Viktor?”

 

“Please, don't go,” Viktor whispered desperately. “Don't go, Yuuri. Just... Just skate with me.”

 

He knew he sounded pathetic. He could hear it in his own voice, but Viktor needed Yuuri to stay. He couldn't stay here by himself. If Yuuri wasn't going to stay, then Viktor would go back to the hotel with him.

 

Yuuri didn't say anything. Viktor didn't care if Yuuri could see his desperation. He didn't care if Yuuri was reading him again. In fact, he wished that Yuuri could see what Viktor wanted to convey to him. Viktor needed Yuuri right now.

 

“Alright,” Yuuri said lightly. “Alright, I'm staying.”

 

Viktor nodded and managed a small shaky smile.

 

 

 

Phichit was dreaming about hamsters bouncing down a hill while squeaking their cute little squeals when he was pulled out of it by a noise. He blinked to shake away his drowsiness and turned to look towards the door. Yuuri had just entered their room carrying his gym bag. Phichit immediately sat up.

 

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri asked quietly.

 

“It's fine,” Phichit replied timidly, somehow sensing something. Forget about sleep. There was something wrong with his smol son. “Yuuri...”

 

He carefully dropped his bag at a corner and went for his luggage.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What's wrong?” Phichit asked. Yuuri, who was about to crouch down to rummage his luggage, paused. Phichit waited for him to say something. Moments passed and finally he said.

 

“Nothing.” Yuuri took out some fresh clothes from his luggage and went for the bathroom.

 

Phichit watched silently as Yuuri entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Earlier this evening during dinner, Ciao Ciao had told Yuuri to go and get a little bit of practice in a rink that agreed to stay open for him. Phichit, however, had not been allowed to go with his smol son. Ciao Ciao had been worried that Phichit would influence Yuuri to do 'dumb' things again. Like, really? In the eve of the start of the Finals? Ciao Ciao was sometimes stupid that way, not that Phichit would call him stupid right to his face. With Ciao Ciao claiming that there was a spotter in the rink, Phichit had to concede and let his baby son go by himself.

 

Now normally, skating calmed Yuuri's raging mind and nerves. He'd come back from the rink feeling a lot better; so of course, Phichit expected that it would be the same tonight.

 

But no. His son came back looking... despondent and with an aura that seemed to be composed of all the shadows in the world. What the heck happened?

 

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Yuuri had been fine earlier. Phichit had actually thought that Yuuri was handling his situation with Viktor better than expected. From an outsider's point of view, nothing was amiss. What could have happened for his mood to take a plunge like this? Yuuri had seemed happy spending time with Viktor earlier in the afternoon, too. They even walked Vicchan together. Phichit had expected that this night was going to be a festive one, what with Yuuri having his two Viktors with him and for his two Viktors to actually meet. Yuuri had told him before that the man and the dog had never had the chance to meet in his original timeline because Vicchan had died just before Viktor came to coach him.

 

Phichit sighed. So, what was wrong? Was Yuuri nervous about tomorrow?

 

Well, Phichit would have believed so if it was the PreTime Travel Yuuri, but this one with him was a lot more confident, a lot more knowledgeable in life, a lot more - well, what the heck – accomplished. It was difficult to believe that he was feeling a destructive form of jitters for tomorrow's Short Program. It must be something else.

 

Phichit continued to ponder about the situation, from the moment Yuuri had met with Viktor yesterday until just before he last saw Yuuri today and that was before his smol son had left for the rink. He seriously could not... Wait a minute... Was Yuuri just hiding his pain all along? Was that it? Was he reaching his limit?

 

He frowned up at the ceiling. He knew it. Yuuri would eventually cry. His smol son could only take so much...

 

…......

 

…....

 

…..

 

...

 

Phichit blinked. Wait up. He might've just fallen asleep there for a few minutes because Yuuri was now out of the bathroom and preparing for bed.

 

“Yuuri...” he called out.

 

“Hmn?” His smol son didn't bother to look at him as he pulled back the blanket.

 

“Talk to me, please?”

 

Yuuri paused from what he was doing and slowly stood straight. He didn't turn right away to look at him. As Phichit waited for any reaction, he ingrained in his mind the image of Yuuri standing there in their dimly-lit room with the city lights visible outside the glass window. If the mood wasn't so... heavy, for the lack of better word, he would have made Yuuri stand there as he try to take pictures. A shirtless Yuuri would be something his fans would die for!

 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the right time for that. Sorry.

 

“I met Viktor at the rink,” Yuuri said quietly, still not facing Phichit. He waited for his smol son to say more. He would even if it would take them 'til sunrise. “He was there to practice... We skated together.”

 

“Didn't you want to?” he asked, slightly confused.

 

“I love it. It was just like old times...” Phichit could feel his heart clench at that, but he waited again for more words. Yuuri turned around to face him. He looked Phichit in the eyes before stepping closer and sat down next to him. His baby boy sighed deeply. “It was just like old times, Phich... but being alone with Viktor at the rink tonight was... It was painful.”

 

Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulled him closer. “And?”

 

“Yesterday, it was easier because you, Georgi and Yura were there. For a moment, I could pretend that... that it was the first time meeting him. This afternoon was easier because Vicchan was there... His presence comforted me a lot... Them meeting, something that had never happened before, kinda made it easier to pretend that this is my original life.”

 

Phichit stopped himself from gasping from the pain that sliced through his heart. He should have realized sooner. He should have realized that no, it wasn't going to be that easy to move on. He had known it, but only now did he truly understand just how horrible and miserable Yuuri's situation was. And Phichit could do nothing about it.

 

“Oh, Yuuri...” Phichit held on to Yuuri's shoulder tighter.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “But tonight, being alone with him, skating with him, being on the ice with him...” Phichit watched as Yuuri's hands balled into fists on top of his lap. Tears began to fall from his eyes and Phichit could only grit his teeth, feeling helpless to stop the pain that tore through Yuuri's soul. “Phichit... Phichit, why am I here? This isn't my life.”

 

“Oh god... I am so sorry, Yuuri...”

 

“Why must this happen to me? I'm a 47-year-old married man, Phichit. Not a fuckin' 21-year-old who couldn't even touch his husband! Whose husband didn't even know him! This isn't my life!”

 

Phichit couldn't help himself. He wrapped both of his arms around Yuuri and rocked him back and forth, hoping that this would be enough to ease the pain even just a little. Yuuri, sweet innocent loving Yuuri did not deserve this. This pain, this sadness, he didn't deserve all of this.

 

“This isn't my life, Phich. This isn't my life...” Yuuri continued as he sobbed harder and harder, both of his hands were clawing at his chest. Phichit could only imagine just how much pain his smol son's heart was enduring right now, just how many knives had buried themselves into his pure beautiful heart.

 

“I know, Yuuri. I know...” Phichit continued to rock his baby boy back and forth. What else could he do? What the goddamn fuck could Phichit do but to internally scream at whatever or whoever was listening up there or down there why this had to happen to Yuuri. Even if there wasn't anyone there, surely there was someone they could blame for this emotional pain no human should ever endure, especially not Yuuri. “Fuck... Yuuri, I am so sorry...”

 

“Not my life, Phich,” Yuuri continued to mumble and sob, now curled up on the bed like a ball. “Not my life...”

 

“I'm so sorry, Yuuri...”

 

They stayed that way for god only knows how long.

 

“...my life...”

 

Tears continued to fall from Yuuri's eyes even hours after he had fallen asleep on Phichit's bed. Phichit himself couldn't help but to cry with him as he, too, slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

“...so sorry, Yuuri... so sorry...”

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 5, 2014 - GRAND PRIX FINALS –** **Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center, Fukuoka** **[SHORT PROGRAM]**

 

Celestino was worried. Gnawing on this lower lip, he glanced at his skater who was about to compete for the Grand Prix Finals. Yuuri had seemed fine yesterday. He had looked happy, calm, and confident. He even laughed and joked around with his family last night. When he saw him again early this afternoon, however, Yuuri's mood had taken a total reverse.

 

He barely spoke today and Phichit had told him that Yuuri basically shut himself off by refusing to go out for breakfast. Heck, he even refused to leave the bed. Phichit had to bring in breakfast and cajole Yuuri to eat for a good 30 minutes before the Japanese skater actually gave up and robotically ate whatever was on the plate. This was not looking good.

 

Yuuri was set to skate second to the last, with Viktor Nikiforov skating after him for being the top scorer of the Grand Prix series. Celestino thought back to the NHK Trophy. Yuuri, back then, had also been quiet. He had been quiet but calm at the same time. He had been confident and heck, basically oozing with dominance. He had gone there knowing that he would win. He had already known that he would be smashing records. This Yuuri right now though... He sighed heavily. Yuuri was set to skate in a few more minutes and Celestino had no idea how this would go down with Yuuri being in this kind of mood.

 

Celestino's eyes fell on the Thai skater quietly sitting close to Yuuri. Phichit was trying his best to look cheerful and all, but really, he looked like a hamster having a really bad case of constipation. He grabbed Phichit, dragged him outside the dressing room and pushed him against the wall.

 

“Phichit, what the fuck did you do to him?” he asked harshly.

 

Phichit shot him an offended look. “What the fuck, Ciao Ciao! What do you think would I do to him?!”

 

Ciao Ciao snorted, “Many things!”

 

Phichit groaned, “Ciao Ciao, I didn't do anything, okay?!”

 

“Then why is he like that?” he asked.

 

“Ask him!”

 

“Is he nervous?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is he angry?” Celestino.

 

“No.” Phichit.

 

“Does he have a problem?”

 

“Obviously, duh?”

 

“Don't get smart on me. What's wrong with him?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes at him. This kid. “I don't know anything, Ciao Ciao!”

 

Celestino sighed. Yuuri had a big chance of winning the Finals, but if his nerves got the better of him...

 

“Arghh...” Celestino almost felt like pulling on his hair in worry and frustration. Yuuri was so close. He couldn't afford to let anything get to him.

 

Phichit sighed and patted him on the shoulder. “Ciao Ciao, don't worry. Yuuri is not the same as he was months ago.”

 

Celestino looked up and narrowed his eyes at his student. “What do you mean?”

 

The Thai skater shrugged and looked away. “It's not nerves, Ciao Ciao. Just let him be.”

 

Phichit walked back inside the room. Celestino continued to gnaw on his lower lip and he realized that that wasn't enough, so he gnawed on his upper lip, too.

 

 

 

Viktor skipped towards the rink to watch Yuuri perform his SP live. He'd stretched already, he'd warmed up, he's pumped and ready to go! But before that, he needed to watch Yuuri. He would not miss this and if he had to run away from Yakov again, he would. Actually, he just did.

 

“I can't believe you have the guts to come out here,” Yura, who decided to sneak in here as well, said.

 

“Yura, of all people, you should know how beautiful Yuuri's SP is! I won't miss this for the world!”

 

“Except that you're skating after him, idiot!” Yura said, looking around and making sure that nobody noticed both of them standing there in a spot that could see the ice but could not be seen by the audience. “Keep your cap on!”

 

“I am! I am!”

 

Yuuri was already warming up on the ice, skating a couple of lapses. He looked somber but Viktor could see that Yuuri seemed to be in a different headspace compared to the last time he skated his SP routine. He frowned. Yuuri seemed to be... He had a faraway look in his eyes again.

 

“He doesn't look tensed,” Yura said quietly. “But there's something different about him right now...”

 

So Yura noticed it, too. Hmmmnnn...

 

Yuuri took his position at the middle of the ice. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he made eye contact with Viktor and then, he believed, with Yura.

 

Viktor blinked. “Y-Yura...”

 

“Is he looking at us?” Yura whispered back in confusion.

 

“I... I believe he is...”

 

“Huh...”

 

Then, Yuuri smiled softly, closed his eyes, and the music began.

 

 

 

That now familiar slow and mournful duet of the cello and the organ filled the entire arena, but unlike in his previous SP performance, Yuuri delayed his entry for about three seconds. As he opened his eyes, Viktor noted immediately that the man was no longer confused; his mohawk swifter and more assured, like the ice he was skating on was now familiar to him. _Like the world he was living in was already familiar_. He still floundered a little, however, looking around him as if trying to find someone and why that someone was not there. Yuuri's layback spin was lonely and full of questions.

 

Then, as if finding a bit of light in the dark, the man's movements were infused with a little more energy and Yuuri jumped a quad lutz. Then he moved forward with meticulous step sequences that did not convey fear, but more on... Viktor was not really sure what it was. But it was a bit more positive, more accepting? Viktor was no longer feeling as if he was at the edge of a cliff and about to fall. He was now standing at the edge of a cliff and feeling the wind against his face as he stared out at a distance. Ah... It was similar to how he had felt when he watched the glimmering surface of the ocean from an elevated deck.

 

The sadness was no longer weighing the man down. The yearning was still there, the pain was still there, but he no longer danced with his own sorrow. Rather, he was now singing his acceptance through his own body. For some reason, Viktor thought that the music was no longer so gloomy. Now, as he watched Yuuri, the music had become soothing, not unlike the sound of rain on a slow peaceful afternoon. This man was no longer trapped because he already made his decision, and there was no turning back. The man was now dancing for his own memories. The frenzy footwork and arm positions that once reached out and pulled back were no longer done in denial, but like the man was reaching out to pluck out one memory at a time and then carefully put each one into the pockets of his heart.

 

He no longer argued with fate to ask his whys. He was now sending prayers to fate; prayers that Viktor would never know what about. Yuuri then flew to a perfect triple flip before his hands went up to his head, but he didn't grasp and pull at his hair anymore. He was now slowly combing his hair back like how people normally do after a long and laborous work. Relief and the loosening of muscles, like one could finally breathe again and just take it easy. For this man, however, he was bracing himself to move forward. With a fragile heart, he raised himself up from the depths of his devastation. The once darkened ice was slowly, slowly turning white again.

 

Yuuri moved forward little by little using choctaw, his steps stronger, more confident, more assured of the direction that he was taking. He still looked back to that place that he could no longer go back to, but not with beseeching eyes. He looked back with sad fondness in his eyes and his smile. He no longer pleaded for mercy, but for strength, for understanding. He finally accepted that he could never have what he had ever again, but he could want something else and work for it. Yuuri's butterfly jump, if possible, had become even more beautiful. The man's mind was raging, but not with agony. He man was now...

 

Ah... Viktor finally understood what he couldn't earlier. The man was reminiscing lost time. The faraway look in Yuuri's eyes, the man's eyes... Yuuri's sit spin and subsequent shotgun spin... The flow of his memories, the fading of his time... Viktor wondered just what inspired this routine. It was so in-depth, so personal, so real... a real life story perhaps?

 

This man was no longer lost. This man already knew where he was and after so much agony had started moving on. The lonely truth that he held so tightly in his heart remained the same, but the man was making progress in opening himself up. He was no longer dancing in the dark, the darkened ice almost back to normal; the raging monster that had gobbled up everything in its way almost gone after being chased away by the light that was now oozing from the man, the same source of the monster.

 

And as Yuuri launched to his triple axel – quad toe loop, Viktor understood that this was a fight that the man was going to overcome and if there was anything sublime here, it was his determination to continue to fight.

 

Once again, snippets of Yuuri's skating last night flashed at the forefront of Viktor's mind, overlapping with Yuuri's performance right now as he watched the skater on his biellmann spin.

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

Yuuri gracefully released his hold and proceeded to his spins, easily gaining momentum.

 

_You have to feel that hope._

 

This time, Yuuri _was_ a blooming flower. No, that's wrong. Yuuri was a flower-shaped diamond spinning under the arena lights, washing everything with a kaleidoscope of colors.

 

_You have to find the source of that strength._

 

This time, when the Japanese skater came to a stop, the man refused to bow his head in quiet surrender. He instead stared and smiled peacefully right up to the sky with his arms wrapped around him.

 

This time, as the arena exploded, Viktor's heart was not shattered. He didn't feel the same pain as he did the first time he watched Yuuri's SP. This time, it was his soul that splintered. Yuuri was the embodiment of someone with an anchored soul, whereas Viktor didn't even know where to find the source of his strength. Actually, did Viktor even have any form of strength?

 

“Vitya!” Yakov barked from behind them. “What the fuck are you doing here? Go and get ready.”

 

Viktor threw one lingering glance at Yuuri who was now bowing to the crowd. As he turned away to prepare for his own performance, Viktor understood one thing.

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

It didn't matter what the result of the SP would be. With how Viktor's FS was at this point, he didn't stand a chance at winning the Grand Prix Finals this year.

 

 

 

**Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club**

[ **PHOTO:** Screenshot of Grand Prix Finals Short Program results: At the top of the list is Viktor NIKIFOROV with the score of 102.31. He is followed by Yuuri KATSUKI with 101.95. Christophe GIACOMETTI comes in at third with 96.4. Cao BIN is at fourth with a score of 95.3. Christian ALBERTS is at fifth with 90.52. And Georgi POPOVICH is sixth with 90.49.]

****Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club**** CONGRATULATIONS, ****v-nikiforov**** FOR COMING IN FIRST FOR THE SHORT PROGRAM AND FOR RECLAIMING YOUR SP RECORD! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FS! GOOD LUCK! ** <3 ******#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415 #IceKing #ViktorNikiforov #TeamRussia #FortheGold #AllHail #TheLivingLegend****

 

Liked by  **vikvicki0975**  and  **11, 004** **others**

**View all 3, 449 comments**

**GoldenBladeisKing**  Ha! Take that Katsuki! Wohoo! VIKTOR GOING IN FIRST!

**KingViktorNikiforov** yeah! Fuck you katsuki! Viktor's got this! ONE RECORD RETRIEVED! MORE COMING!

**RussianIceLegend** Come on people! Just stop this! Yuuri and Viktor are friends!

**Vitya_Sasha** Hohoho! What do you say now Japanese fox? *Flips hair back*

****JuManjuuMan**** Hohoho sure, by what? Less than 1 point? LOL

****MasterofSequence**** Well, there's a big chance that Yuuri will smash him in the FS. That advantage is not big enough. Just my humble opinion, but Viktor's FS is weak compared to Yuuri's.

****King_Viktor**** and why are you rascals here, huh? Go back to your own rabbit holes!

****KylaIsKatsuki**** And why should we? You pollute our posts, too! Don't like it when done to you huh? And just so you know YUURI WILL SLAY VIKTOR IN THE FS!

****viyta_vitya_vitya**** guys, please, let's all calm down! You know how Viktor hates this behavior!

****KingofIceViktor**** Congratulations, Viktor! Will cheer for you tomorrow, too!

****YuuriStan_01**** Congratulations Viktor! But Yuuri will win this competition!

****GoldenBladeisKing**** Ha! In your dreams ****YuuriStan_01****

****phichitandhamsters**** Guys, please stop this! Can't you all just support your own skaters without dissing each other? Come on, Yuuri fans! You are better than this! Viktor fans, just please stop dissing Yuuri! (;*´Д`)ﾉ

****YuuriStan_01**** Oh yeah? We'll see tomorrow just how Yuuri is the best! ****GoldenBladeisKing****

****BladeShoesNotHockey**** ****phichitandhamsters**** you might as well just talk to the wall. These people won't listen to you.

****figureskating_community**** yeah ****phichitandhamsters**** we've been trying but... ~(>_<。)＼

**KingViktorNikiforov** ** **YuuriStan_01**** YOUR YUURI WON'T EVEN BE IN THE PODIUM! I WILL KEEP REPEATING THAT IF I HAVE TO! SO SCRAM!

**skate_fam.exe.** They are totally hopeless. (一。一;;）

**Maddie Mendraz** ^_^; this fan war is getting intense...

 

 

 

**=======**

 

****ISU Figure Skating****  (@ISU_Figure) Congratulations for the World Record in the Short Program, Viktor Nikiforov  **v-nikiforov**! Good luck to all the skaters for the Free Skate!  **#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415**

**1K** comments  **2.9K** retweets  **3.4K** likes

 

=======

 

**News18** (@CNNnews18) VIKTOR NIKIFOROV BREAKS RECORD AND TAKES LEAD BY 0.36 AGAINST YUURI KATSUKI **#GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka**

**2.9K** comments **6** **.8K** retweets **6.2K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**The Mainichi** (@themainichi) VIKTOR NIKIFOROV BREAKS YUURI KATSUKI'S RECORD **#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415**

**1.5K** comments **4.3K** retweets **7.8** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) VIKTOR NIKIFOROV TAKES BACK SP RECORD AT **#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415**

**3.1K** comments **7.2K** retweets **4.1K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) NIKIFOROV TAKES BACK SP RECORD – KATSUKI TO RETALIATE? RIVALRY OFFICIALLY STARTS AT **#GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka**

**45** comments **99** retweets **34** likes

 

**=======**

 

 

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor called out excitedly as he ran up to the Japanese skater. They were all in the hallway of the dressing rooms and getting ready to leave for the night. Yura approached the skater with Viktor, leaving Georgi behind to deal with Yakov's wrath for being the last placer in the Short Program. Viktor, of course, felt sympathetic but once Yakov started, there was no stopping him. Heck, the old coach nagged at Viktor for a good 30 minutes even though he came in first. In his estimation, Georgi would be nagged at until he'd shut his door on Yakov's face later tonight.

 

Yuuri turned towards him and blinked. Aww! So adorable!

 

“Yuuri, why is your SP so different from last time?!” Yura demanded right away.

 

“Yura!” Viktor chastised.

 

Yuuri smiled at Yura. There was still that softness in his eyes and his smile. It was beautiful! But... Why was it unnerving at the same time? The way Yuuri looked at Yura, and then at Viktor... It was like he was seeing them, but not really? That faraway look in his eyes was still there.

 

“ _You're learning early, Yurio_ , ” Yuuri said in a whispery voice.

 

“Huh?” asked a puzzled Yura. Yurio? Yurio? What?

 

“ _Congratulations, Vitya_ , ” Yuuri said to him. Viktor blinked, suddenly feeling hot.

 

Did Yuuri just call him Vitya? He... He didn't even know that Yuuri knew how Russian nicknames worked! Hold on... Did... Did Yuuri just speak in Russian?! Wait! Just wait! No... Maybe Yuuri just knew the basic words... Yeah, maybe that was that. Huh...

 

“Uh... Uhm, _thank you_...” he replied instead.

 

Now, Viktor was suddenly dreading something. Was Yuuri resenting him? Was he angry because Viktor broke his record? But he did tell him the other day that Viktor should take back his records, right?

 

Yuuri nodded, “ _I'm going ahead._ ”

 

He picked up his things and _floated_ away. Seriously, Yuuri was so weird that there was this sense of otherworldliness about him; like he was dreaming... Or maybe it was Viktor who was kinda sleepwalking right now? Was that it?

 

It was so weird that even Yura couldn't say anything. He simply stared wide-eyed at the Japanese skater.

 

“Don't worry about him,” someone said behind them. Phichit stood there looking exhausted as fuck.

 

“Is Yuuri giving me the cold shoulder?” he asked sadly. Phichit shook his head.

 

“He's been like that since this morning,” Phichit answered morosely. “You didn't do anything wrong, Viktor.”

 

“What does 'Yurio' mean?” Yura asked, still confused. Was that what he was concerned about?! Yuuri had just spoken in Russian! Wait, actually, yeah. What did that mean? “He called me 'Yurio' ...”

 

“I honestly don't know,” Phichit replied with a shrug. “Probably your nickname if you were in Japan?”

 

Yura frowned as if testing the name in his mind.

 

“Can Yuuri speak Russian?” Viktor finally asked.

 

Phichit shrugged. “I honestly don't know, but I won't be shocked if he can.”

 

“Really? Why?” Viktor inquired.

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow at him and sighed heavily. “I sometimes just wanna sock you, Viktor.”

 

Viktor's eyes widened in dramatic disbelief. “Why?! What did I do?!”

 

Phichit sighed again but didn't bother to answer him. He started walking away while waving at them in goodbye (even though they stayed in the same hotel and would probably see each other at the hotel restaurant for dinner later).

 

“Don't worry about Yuuri. He'll snap out of it by tomorrow.”

 

Viktor swore he heard Phichit add “hopefully” at the end of his sentence. Now, he really worried.

 

“I like that nickname,” Yura decided beside him. “But only Yuuri can call me that. Don't get ideas, Viktor.”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes as secretly as he could, which was probably not much based on how Yura's foot came down hard on his toes.

 

 

 

That night, Viktor waited for Yuuri at the rink they had practiced in last night. He was able to convince Yakov to reserve it again and Viktor headed straight for the rink right after dinner.

 

Hours passed but Yuuri Katsuki didn't come.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

**Last Minute Notes:** I updated earlier than expected. I didn't expect to finish it today. In my Office, this is 14 pages in total. It's not as long as the last 2 chapters, mostly because we don't have much social media here. We also don't have much humor, mainly because of the nature of Yuuri's SP and well, Viktor's predicament. I don't know if you'll like what I did in this chapter, but I seriously could not envision another delivery for this part of the story.

**Yuuri and Viktor in the Rink at Night:** I first thought of using _Stammi Vicino_ for this scene, but I don't think Yuuri can skate this right now. At this point of the story, he is trying hard to keep himself together. I think if he skates this... Just no. Just too painful. And Yuuri can't afford to lose his composure when he is about to perform the next day. Sure, he still broke down back in the hotel, but I believe it would have been a lot worse if Yuuri saw Viktor, a Viktor who didn't even know this routine as of yet, standing there watching him skate _Stammi Vicino_. Just imagine!!! The next best routine I could think of that could fit the headspace Yuuri was in and what I ended up using was _Agape_. With this routine, I can set Yuuri up for a more appropriate mood for his SP. _Stammi Vicino_ would pull him deep into despair (that could probably destroy his skating) while _Agape_ will balance out Yuuri's pain after meeting this Viktor in this timeline. I already decided the first time I wrote his _Desolate_ that it would have a different approach in the Finals. The same for his _Thunderstruck_. This is why we didn't dive into the GPF right away and I wrote all those chapters. I know you found them fluffy and all, but if you haven't noticed yet, they were all milestones for the GPF that I want to write.

So, I was reading articles about placements, rules, etc on my hunt for answers for some questions. Guess what? My brain is just not made for this. Haha! I finally found another thing that my brain refuses to absorb other than math -_- By the way, I remind you dear readers that I am ignorant about figure skating, including the scoring system. Although I have somewhat vague approximations of the scoring, I have no idea if they are realistic or even possible today or in the future. All I can say is, please don't take the technicalities written here and the rest of the story seriously. I tried to study everything I could about figure skating, I really did. But it's all a combination of math, law, physics, and art! Art is the only thing that I probably have a little say, about the size of a squeak. So please...

The italicized sentences at the end scene of this chapter are spoken in Russian. I did search for translations, but I know that gender plays a big role in the Russian language and since I don't have full understanding of its mechanics, I'd rather not force it. I don't have a Russian friend to help me with it as well. We'll have to make do with Ctrl+I lol :D

Hands up if you noticed all allusions to the canon throughout the chapter! There are also some 'implications' scattered throughout the story, but I'll keep mum about it for now. I don't wanna be a spoiler :D Also, next chapter will be Free Skate. Thank you for reading!


	14. Yuuri Strikes Back

 

 **A/N:** Hello! As I've said in the previous chapter, I don't think it's necessary for you to read the NHK Trophy FS before reading the Finals version, but you can, of course, if you want to.

 

 

**DECEMBER 6, 2014 – Fukuoka, Japan**

 

Yuri stared hard at the time display on his phone. It was currently 5:59am and he was diligently standing right outside the door of one specific hotel room. He was a man (a kid) on a mission.

 

As the time changed to 6:00am, Yuri politely knocked on the door. He waited for a minute and knocked again. Nothing. Irritated when nobody came to get the door, he pounded hard on the door. What was taking them so long?! Were they still sleeping?

 

Yuri was not to be deterred, however. He banged on the door again, this time his foot accompanying his fist. He heared muffled sounds from inside and he huffed. Finally! One more kick to the door and finally, it clicked open and a sleepy Phichit peered through the crack.

 

“Russian Yuri?” he mumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

 

“What took you so long?” he demanded. “I've been knocking here for like two minutes!” He didn't bother to wait for a response. He simply pushed the door (and Phichit) out of the way and sauntered inside.

 

“Hey!” Phichit belatedly complained, now seemingly more alert.

 

He looked around hoping and failing to find his target.

 

“Where's Yuuri?” he asked moodily. Yuuri had been acting all weird yesterday and Yuri saw it as his responsibility to make sure that whatever had been bothering the Japanese skater would not be affecting his Free Skate today. Today was a very important day and Yuri would be damned if he allowed the skater to go with his head in the clouds. But Yuri couldn't do that when his target was not even here!

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Phichit said flatly. He went to sit on his bed and yawned widely and loudly. The Thai skater was getting on his nerves so early in the morning. “Dunno... Maybe he went for a run or something. What are you doing here?”

 

Yuri huffed. If target one wasn't here... Yuri had another target. He surveyed the room hoping to find it without having to actually look for it. Unfortunately, it was out of sight. Yuri growled in annoyance.

 

“I'm going to wait for him here,” he said with a scowl. Act naturally, Yuri Plisetsky. “Go and shower or something. You stink.”

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Yuri tried his bestest best to act as naturally as he could, that was to say, he frowned and glared as hard as he could. He needed to get rid of Phichit for a few minutes. He needed to find it!

 

Phichit sighed and stood up. He rummaged for fresh clothes from his luggage and took the towel that was hanging on a chair. He then went to the bathroom and shut the door. Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. He listened for the sound of the shower and once he was sure that Phichit was out of the way, Yuri started his hunt.

 

He attacked the cabinets and drawers as quietly as he could. Not finding it, Yuri tiptoed around the room looking under the beds, under the tables, under any other surfaces he could find. He couldn't find it!

 

He growled lowly in frustration. Then, his eyes landed on the big suitcases that Yuuri and Phichit had inside their room. His eyes narrowed. That stuffed tiger could only be in there. He already looked everywhere, save for the bathroom where Phichit was currently in, but who would put stuffed tigers in the bathroom? It could only be in there, in one of those cases.

 

He walked towards the suitcases, eyeing them suspiciously and nervously. He needed to hurry before Phichit finished his shower or whatever. That stuffed tiger was his! And if he had to steal it...

 

Now, Yura paused. He wasn't a thief... but he really wanted that tiger! He wanted it so bad that he's willing to do a crime just for it... But... What if Yuuri was going to give it to someone who needed it more... like a sick kid or something...

 

Guilt flooded his chest as he continued to ogle at the suitcases. Was he really going to do this? His hand hovered over the suitcases. What if this was for an orphan? Or a victim of violence who needed comfort?

 

His grandpa would be ashamed if he found out that his grandson was even thinking of taking something that was not his...

 

“Good morning!”

 

Yuri's soul almost jumped out of his body in shock upon hearing the loud voice screaming his greetings so early in the morning. He turned around so fast that he felt a crick on his neck.

 

“You fucker!” he seethed, his heart thudding so hard against his chest. Yuri gave his best glare at his airheaded rinkmate who was standing by the door.

 

“Yura?” Viktor asked in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

For a minute there, Yuri felt the strong urge to confess his sin and wash his soul clean, but he stopped himself at the last moment because why would he need to confess to this moron?

 

“What are _you_ doing here?!” he shot back defensively instead.

 

“I was going to invite Yuuri and Phichit to have breakfast with me,” Viktor answered. He hesitantly stepped inside the room and looked around. “Where are they? And again, what are you doing here?”

 

Yuri grimaced. In his haste to find the tiger, he didn't notice that Phichit left the door open. How irresponsible of that Thai skater! What if Yuuri had been here sleeping and a sicko chanced upon the open door?! Yuri's skin crawled from the realization.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“None of your business!” he snarled in irritation, before realizing that it wasn't Viktor who asked the question. Both he and the airhead turned towards the door where a sweaty Yuuri in track suit stood with a frown on his face.

 

“Uh, I kinda need to know because you're not supposed to be in here?” Yuuri answered.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor greeted immediately with his stupid smile. “Let's eat breakfast together!”

 

“Hmn...” Yuuri stepped into the room and took off his jacket. He was so sweaty that Yuri could see through the white shirt he was wearing. Yuuri combed his fringes back as he deposited his jacket on his bed.

 

Oh boy... Yuri mused as he stared at Yuuri. He wanted to have abs like those when he grows up. His neck was so slender! Yuri wanted that, too! And those curves! The Japanese skater really had a beautiful figure, probably the most beautiful figure in the entire skating community. Heck, Yuri believed that Yuuri also had the most beautiful face! Actually, he's the most beautiful figure skater in the entire figure skating history plus other sports! Viktor Nikiforov could fuck off!

 

He heard a whimper. Yuri's eyes snapped to where it came from, but of course, who else could it be? Viktor's face was as red as a tomato and his eyes were sweeping up and down Yuuri's body. The pervert. Yuri paused. Oh god! The sicko from his imagination really did chance upon the open door! Yuri grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be a magazine) and threw it straight at the other Russian's face.

 

“Ah...” Yuuri gaped between Yuri and Viktor. The latter didn't seem fazed and was still checking Yuuri out. Yuri went for a nearby chair thinking that this would work better. “Okay! Okay, Yuri calm down.” The Japanese forcibly took the chair away from Yuri and set it down far away from him as possible.

 

“What's all the commotion about?” Phichit, who finally emerged from the bathroom, asked. “Viktor? Why are you here, too?”

 

Viktor snapped out of his perverted gaze and cleared his throat. Yuri growled in disgust. How could this bastard be the best in figure skating? He's a disgrace!

 

“Hi, Phichit! I was gonna ask you and Yuuri to eat breakfast with me!” Viktor paused. Then he sighed, “I've said that three times already! Let's just go and eat breakfast, please!”

 

“I need a shower,” Yuuri stated. “You go on ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay!” Viktor chirped.

 

Yura glanced at Yuuri as he began to walk out of the room. Yuuri looked calm and collected - pretty different from yesteday, but he did look tired and Yuri realized that he hadn't seen him smile just yet. Yuuri always smiled at him. As he was about to open his mouth to ask, Viktor beat him to it.

 

“Are you feeling better, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri paused from pulling out fresh clothes from his luggage. He looked up at Viktor, his gaze lingered before he turned to Yuri, then to Phichit. Then, he gave a curt nod.

 

“I will be.”

 

As young as Yuri was, he understood that Yuuri didn't want to talk about whatever it was that had gotten him so down. It didn't matter, he thought. It didn't matter because lack of smile aside, Yuuri's eyes were resolute. There was nothing any of them could do for him, but Yuuri was strong. Yuri believed that Yuuri had always been strong. He didn't need to be coddled, not right now at least. Yuuri would be giving his best in the FS later. There was nothing to be worried about.

 

Yuri scoffed loudly and turned away from Yuuri. “You better be. You still have to kick Viktor's ass off the top of the podium.”

 

“Yura!” Viktor gasped but there was a fond smile on his face as he looked at Yuri. He turned to look at Yuuri and he was glad to see that there was now at least a small smile on his lips.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said firmly. “Definitely.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped again.

 

“Okay,” Phichit chuckled. “Let's go and get some food. Yuuri, you better be there in 20 minutes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri said shooing them all away. “Go so I can do my thing.”

 

“Oh, what thing, Yuuri?” Viktor grinned. Yuuri rolled his eyes, paused, then he smirked up at him.

 

“Why, Viktor? Wanna join me?”

 

That shut Viktor up. His face was once again on fire. Phichit cackled, his phone held up before him. Was he recording? Good. Yura must get a copy of that for future blackmail. For now, however, he needed to get this sicko away from Yuuri. Who knew what this moron would do if left alone with Yuuri.

 

“Let's go!” Yuri barked as he dragged Viktor by the back of his coat. As disgusting as the exchange was, Yuri was just glad that Yuuri seemed to be feeling better today than yesterday. At least that's one objective done today. As for the other one... He'd think about it for now.

 

They all left the room and headed down to the hotel restaurant where Yuuri met up with them not even 20 minutes later. Chris, Georgi, Cao, and Christian eventually joined them for breakfast together with their respective coaches. For people who were about to compete against each other later today, it was surprisingly a pleasant morning. Yuri hoped that once he joined the Juniors and eventually the Seniors, it would be the same for his generation, too.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 6, 2014 – GRAND PRIX FINALS – Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center, Fukuoka [PUBLIC PRACTICE]**

 

Cao Bin stopped right in front of his coach and took the bottle of water he offered him. He turned back to the ice and leaned against the boards. He drank as he observed the other skaters on the ice with him. The public practice was about to finish, but no one among the skaters had left the ice yet. The English skater, Christian Alberts, was talking with his coach not far from him. Georgi Popovich busied himself with his usual passionate step sequences, but he was strangely looking more... relaxed than usual. Christophe Giacometti was busy flirting... err... practicing his step sequences in a corner close to where his squealing fans were grouped together.

 

He turned his sight on his two remaining competitors. Yuuri Katsuki was aimlessly skating through the large open space, seemingly deep in thought and, Cao believed, was probably visualizing his step sequences based on how he was moving his arms at certain angles and sporadically twist and turn his body. Viktor was also doing a bit of his step sequences but, to Cao's amusement, would always look longingly towards Yuuri's direction. The Russian was clearly tracking down Yuuri's movements even as he pretended he was not looking. There was just something obvious about how Viktor knew just where Yuuri was. He was doing the same thing at breakfast, too.

 

“Viktor!” a fan screamed from somewhere. The Russian skating legend waved at them, but his smile was not as bright as it was before. It seemed that Viktor was still really upset with his own fans about the other day.

 

Cao bit his lower lip. Yuuri had been a constant target of their jeers since the public practice before the Short Program. No. Actually, it started during the NHK Trophy when Yuuri broke Viktor's records. Before that, Yuuri had never been subject to this kind of disrespect. Viktor reclaiming his SP record didn't help matters. It only made his fans more arrogant and vicious. Despite being in Japan, Yuuri's home turf, Viktor's fans were shameless in their rudeness towards the Japanese skater. In retaliation, Yuuri's fans were vocal with their criticisms against Viktor's fans. In all honesty, Cao had never seen another skater suffer the same treatment Yuuri had from Viktor's fans. They must be feeling really threatened. As a skater himself competing against the Russian legend, Cao didn't know how to take that piece of information.

 

To his credit, Yuuri seemed to be doing a good job at ignoring the insults thrown at him. He simply minded his own business and focused on his own practice. If he did hear anything the Viktor fans were saying, he just brushed it off like nothing.

 

Cao finished his drink and was about to turn back to his coach when a particularly loud fan bellowed at the top of her lungs,

 

“VIKTOR IS MY HUSBAND!!!”

 

Cao almost blurted out laughing, but then he caught sight of a particularly... interesting scene.

 

Yuuri Katsuki, who had been skating towards the gate close to where Cao stood and had been passing by the Viktor fans corner, screeched to a stop. Then slowly, _very slowly,_ he turned towards the screamer and threw a really sharp, really cold, really demeaning look that somehow had immediately frozen up the entire group.

 

Cao stared in absolute astonishment. Forget about how Yuuri's eyes were as sharp as a _katana_ , his entire body was oozing with poison that rapidly enveloped the entire arena. Even the other skaters stopped what they were doing and gawked at the scene. Silence descended upon them and Cao found himself shaking. Did it just get colder in here? Was shit about to go down? Was Yuuri about to attack after all these days of nonstop insults? Did it just get colder in here again?

 

Yuuri turned away from the Viktor fans without a word and continued his way to the gate. Cao stopped himself from throwing up the water he had just drunk. Yuuri's face... He looked... Wow! The guy looked like he was ready to murder someone! He had to stop himself from flinging his body over the boards and run away as far as possible from the Japanese skater. He almost felt like a samurai with a drawn sword was heading his way. You see, Cao was Asian. He was Chinese. China and Japan had been neighbors for like, well, since forever. Yuuri could put on that blank expression to fool others, but Cao knew where and how to look for Asian temper. Yuuri was definitely seething in anger. The truly scary part about this was that it didn't matter if Cao was Asian. Yuuri's aura was screaming in malicious intent and everyone can sense it, Asian or not!

 

He watched as Yuuri took his skate guards from a rather trembling Phichit Chulanont (Cao swore he could see a scared rodent instead of a human being) and clipped them on to his blades. He quietly stepped out of the ice, turned around and surveyed the entire arena for a couple of seconds. He then bowed (Cao noted that he was carefully facing away from the Viktor fans) and held the position for probably about 5 counts. Yuuri released his hold, turned his back, walked away, and disappeared out of sight.

 

Cao gaped at where he last saw the Japanese skater. What the fuck just actually happened?

 

Murmurs began to flood the previously silent arena and the Yuuri fans began to boo at the Viktor fans, calling them uncouth, uncivilized, and desperate. The Viktor fans sat there on their side of the arena looking shocked and unsure of what to do. Viktor was just staring at where Yuuri had disappeared to.

 

Cao Bin turned to his coach who was also looking at him in confusion.

 

Seriously, what had just happened?

 

 

 

“Yuuri, come back here!” Celestino called after his Japanese student. Both he and Phichit were running after the Italian coach's wayward student in worry. Yuuri was walking calmly and swifly, but the aura around him was malevolent. The unfortunate souls that he passed by, much to Phichit's amusement, firmly glued themselves to the wall just to get out of his way. “What happened?”

 

“Ciao Ciao, what do you mean what happened?” Phichit answered back. “You saw what had just happened!”

 

“What? I don't understand what happened!” Ciao Ciao said, annoyed. “And why are you answering? Are you Yuuri?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes at his coach. Really, Ciao Ciao could be so stupid at times. He ran faster and left the coach behind.

 

“Yuuri!” as he caught up with his baby son, Phichit peered at Yuuri's face. After all the things that had happened, Phichit thought that Yuuri finally snapped. That look he gave the Viktor fans was absolutely terrifying that for a moment, he questioned himself if this was really his baby son.

 

To his confusion, however, Yuuri turned to him and took out an earpiece. Yuuri blinked at him in silent question.

 

Phichit blinked back at him in uncertainty. Uh... Okay...

 

“What is it, Phichit?” Yuuri asked, his tone light and almost... well... normal? Steady? Insouciant?

 

Phichit narrowed his eyes at the Japanese skater. The 20-year-old Yuuri was good at hiding his feelings, but this mentally older Yuuri was even better at it. This morning, Yuuri had looked a lot better than yesterday. He'd still been unusually quiet, but he wasn't outright ignoring anyone. In fact, he had woken up early and had a good hour jogging before Phichit could even manage to get out of bed. He had been a little stingy with smiles, but his voice had been light and steady. He had lost that faraway look he'd been sporting all day yesterday.

 

Right now, however...

 

To put it simply, Yuuri looked like nothing had happened, that he hadn't fallen asleep on Phichit's bed crying his eyes out, that he hadn't just made an entire row of fans freeze up in fear...

 

“Yuuri, you're being creepy,” Phichit couldn't help but say.

 

Yuuri's eyebrows shot up. “Huh?”

 

“Yuuri!” Celestino called out loudly. “Seriously! Stop walking out!”

 

Yuuri frowned up at the tall man. “What walk out are you talking about, coach?”

 

“Oh, no, don't give me that!” Ciao Ciao chided. “You know what you did! Do you really have to walk out every public practice time?”

 

“I don't know what you mean,” Yuuri answered nonchalantly. Phichit's eyes narrowed even more in suspicion. “Public practice was about to finish in a few minutes anyway. I think I'm free to leave.”

 

Phichit watched in amusement as the Italian coach's face rapidly changed from one funny expression to another as he tried to reign in all the words and frustrations he probably was bursting to scream out.

 

“ _Yuuri!!! ”_ Ciao Ciao finally managed to pathetically whine.

 

Yuuri smiled, innocent brown eyes staring unblinkingly at the coach.

 

“Don't worry, Ciao Ciao,” Yuuri said cheerfully. Phichit frowned. Yuuri had never called Ciao Ciao by their chosen nickname to the coach's face before. “I got this.”

 

Phichit perked.

 

“Wha - ”

 

“And the fans, Yuuri?! The Viktor fans?!” Phichit burst out in excitement as he finally caught on. Yuuri was back! Yuuri was back! Yuuri was ready to face things head-on again!

 

The eyes that turned to look at him were the eyes of someone lost in the haze of blood lust. Phichit shivered.

 

“I'll show them,” Yuuri growled menacingly. Then, he stepped back and put on that saintly smile and bright eyes that fooled so many people. “I will go and get some rest now.”

 

Yuuri walked away. Phichit was still shivering, but he didn't know if it was because of fear or anticipation. Whatever. As long as he was not the target, he could hardly care. Actually, no. Oh, gosh! This was going to be so exciting! He must make sure to document all the things that were set to to happen later.

 

“P-Phichit...” Ciao Ciao whispered in fear.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is Yuuri planning to murder them? That's a crime, Phichit... We have to stop him!”

 

Phichit's soul paused. Really. Sometimes his coach was really stupid like this. He sighed and stood on his toes. He reached out a hand and patted Ciao Ciao's head.

 

“Don't get married, Ciao Ciao.”

 

“Wha - ”

 

Phichit turned away and skipped to follow Yuuri back to the hotel and charge up his gadgets.

 

 

 

**YuuriStan_01**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is looking up at a particular part of the arena. His eyes are cold and murderous. The people he is looking at are all staring at him with wide fearful eyes. One in particular looks green in the face. Fans sitting elsewhere are having mixed reactions: some are laughing, some are staring in awe, and some are wearing terrified looks. Skaters on the ice are all gaping at Yuuri in worry, except for Viktor who is looking at him with shimmering eyes. **]**

 ****YuuriStan_01** ** Did you see that?! Did you just see that?! THAT WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN! I LOVE YOU, YUURI!  <3 ****#YuuriTheKatana #ShutThemUpW/aLook #YuuriKatsuki #GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka** **

 

Liked by  **KylaIsKatsuki**  and  **8, 702** **others**

**View all 3, 892 comments**

**KylaIsKatsuki** Look at them lookin' like scared rodents! Ha! WAY TO GO YUURI!!!SHOW THEM NO MERCY!!! Also, **YuuriStan_01** I love Yuuri more!

 **JuManjuuMan** They had it coming, the little bitches! I've been pretty patient with them. Not my fault if I've had enough!

 **YuuriStan_01** ha! In your pathetic daydreams, **KylaIsKatsuki** （￣～￣）

 **phichitandhamsters** FUCK YEAH! YUURI SHUT THEM UP LIKE THE BITCHES THEY ARE!

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Guys, please calm down. Stop picking fights with them! Just focus on Yuuri!

 **figureskating_community** Seriously? **phichitandhamsters** why are you joining the riot?! Also, why is Viktor staring at Yuuri like that?! Why is nobody asking the right questions?!

 **hamstergrenade** why are you joining in as well?! Wtf?! **phichitandhamsters**

 **phichitandhamsters** if you can't beat them, join them! Anyway, this is fan to fan, not fan to skater. Those Viktor fans had it coming! （╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **Kim Hei Ryung** come on guys! I know we all love Yuuri but let's just ignore the other party. See? Yuuri can defend himself in his own way! Let's control ourselves, yeah? ^_^;

 **HamsterHamsterDance** That was indeed beautiful to watch! Like dude, ecstacy in my blood! But let's calm down alright? Let's just ignore them and watch how Yuuri slam them down. No need to post things like this.

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** indeed **Kim Hei Ryung** in fact, he's more effective at it than the yuuri fans are at shutting them up.

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** A true Japanese, Yuuri Katsuki is. So elegant. I should visit Japan again and re-learn the art of Japanese temper. I do hope there's more to come. I apologize for my disagreeable attitude, but I NEED TO HEAR THE OTHER PARTY SCREAM IN AGONY! I NEED THAT MUSIC IN MY EARS!!!

 **Ballerinawannabe** Hmnnn... Excited for more, Yuuri!

 **n_gomEZ** Oh boy... **Matsumoto Hikoshi** you've always been formal in your comments, but dude... even you are thirsting for blood, huh?

 **Polpi++Ghanri** Ahhh... I wish there was a way to unite Viktor and Yuuri fans * sigh *

 **YuuriStan_01** THERE'S NO FUCKIN WAY! NEVER! **Polpi++Ghanri** （╬ಠ益ಠ)

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 6, 2014 – GRAND PRIX FINALS – Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center, Fukuoka [FREE SKATE]**

 

Chris walked off the Kiss & Cry with a smile on his face. Internally however, he wasn't happy. Currently, he was on third place. This wasn't good. Both Cao and Georgi had surpassed him and there were still two skaters left to perform. Two skaters he was the most wary of; Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. With Viktor in the line-up, Chris was already sure that he wouldn't be able to keep his place in the podium. Now, the question was if Yuuri would kick him further down.

 

He walked away from the crowd but not out of the rink. He went over to the seats reserved for the skaters and sat down. If he were going to be kicked down, he'd prefer to have it happen right to his face. He'd talk to the reporters later.

 

Chris looked at the the next skater who was now on the ice getting last minute instructions from his coach. He sighed heavily. He was not going to make the same mistake he did at the NHK Trophy: underestimating Yuuri Katsuki. He smiled bitterly. Yuuri was in top condition today, he observed. That's all he needed to see to know that he wouldn't be beating Yuuri this time around, too.

 

Yesterday, during the SP, Yuuri had been acting kinda weird. He had looked really down as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Chris had thought that it was nerves and almost believed that he would be screwing up his performance like in their Junior days. Well, Yuuri didn't. In fact, he delivered a perfect execution of his routine. In spite of his lack of energy off the ice, he had come alive just as his SP music started. Not only did he do his routine well, he delivered a different rendition of his own program.

 

And it was beautiful. Beautiful in a different way from the routine's premier. If the first was powerfully sad, his SP yesterday was smooth and hopeful. It almost made Chris think of a stream, peacefully flowing through its course in a valley. Less in intensity but equal in power. It was a curious thing to be honest. If there was one thing he had always been entranced about the Japanese skater, it was his natural ability to create pictures in one's mind with the way he moved his body. He had to wonder how other people perceived that performance when they watched it.

 

With how his SP went, Chris thought that Yuuri's initial disposition was him going into his SP character. He was surprised, however, when they bumped into each other in the halls. Yuuri had still been acting weird. There had been this blank look in his eyes and he spoke in this disturbingly dull voice as he greeted Chris – in French! That's something Yuuri had never done before and honestly, it had kinda creeped him out. Then, after hearing his response, Yuuri simply... well, _glided_ away like a ghost. Thank god the Japanese skater wasn't wearing white or Chris would have had run away in a snap. Geez... Seriously, Yuuri had been getting weird and weirder these days.

 

Now, as he watched the Japanese skater warm himself up on the ice, Chris noted how calm and collected Yuuri was, though he couldn't shake this feeling that this was like that calm before a massive storm. He started feeling anxious when he noticed how Yuuri's eyes swept through the crowd, as if locating something. He could almost see how Yuuri seemed to be marking particular corners around the arena. Was Yuuri planning something?

 

With how Yuuri had been surprising them since the NHK Trophy, Chris was not too sure that this was a harmless, unconscious surveying on Yuuri's part. Once satisfied, Yuuri skated to the middle of the ice and took a deep breath. He then took his starting position; left arm spread to the side, right arm over the chest, palms up. Left leg to the back with only the toe pick touching the ice.

 

A gentleman welcoming his guests to his abode – only he didn't have a smile on his lips, even as he stared straight at the audience. That's curious, Chris thought to himself with an eyebrow raised. Yuuri's starting pose was similar to his previous performance of this routine. Although lacking the courtly smile, he stood with regality that was comparable to that of a king... or more. Chris seriously didn't understand what kind of comparison he was making in his head, but that's what came to his mind. Maybe Yuuri was just feeling a lot more confident than before? A lot more confident than a king? Huh...

 

The music started and Yuuri began his waltzing around the ice. Even as he went for his traditional spiral, his face was passive. His eyes, however, told a different story. While his dancing evoked the image of a sprite frolicking with the sprays of a waterfall, his eyes strongly conveyed that they watch him. Not that he needed to because right now, Yuuri was like a promise hanging in front of them and they simply couldn't take their eyes off him even if they wanted to.

 

His footwork was as enticing as ever, delicately carving his blades on the surface of the ice. Then, a small shy smile appeared on his lips. One that was shy but playful; an accursed smile that was both engaging and unnerving at the same time. Yuuri's eyes gleamed. It wasn't like he knew something that they didn't, like before. It was now more like he was amused. The gleam in his eyes was more of mirth, as if he was being entertained by something. Like he was laughing about something. The teasing in his movements were as strong as ever, beckoning everyone to come look closer, to try and see what he found so funny.

 

Then, Yuuri threw himself for a triple salchow and aced it smoothly. The smile on his lips widened into a full blown grin, undisturbed even as Yuuri went for another set of step sequences. If before Yuuri had looked like a hypnotizing snake intent on treacherously leading them towards a trap, now the Japanese skater was inviting them with open arms. The mirth in his eyes didn't fade, but it was now mixed with seduction, calling out to everyone.

 

As the music began its crescendo, Yuuri jumped a quadruple toe loop – double lutz as if showing them a sample of what they would find once they come to him. If that wasn't enough, he followed it with an upright twizzle that enforced the promise that awaited them. He danced faster and faster, his blades criss-crossing on the ice.

 

And then, that loud defying beat broke through and Yuuri's grin was no longer warm and inviting. He knew that he got them. He knew that they were now in the palm of his hands with no chance of escape, and right before their eyes, the beautiful dancer transformed. The eyes that gleamed in mirth was now promising destruction, a face that screamed rage, a body that told stories of violence.

 

Yuuri Katsuki turned into _one furious god._

 

Chris gasped, his heart beating fast against his chest. That look on Yuuri was hot, so fuckin' hot! God, Chris was feeling hot! But then, he noticed that Yuuri slowed down close to... Oh! Uh-oh... If he was starting to feel the heat earlier, Chris found himself dumped unceremoniously in a tub of ice-cold water. Oh god...

 

Yuuri slowed down and looked up to a corner in the arena where the Viktor fans were gathered. The grin on Yuuri's face was no longer just that, a grin. It had turned into an evil, deranged _leer_ that seemed to say “ _Watch me_ ” and then, Yuuri jumped to a triple loop before doing a short step sequence. Just before the third beat came, Chris saw Yuuri throw another look at the same corner; a demeaning, mocking look that seemed to say “ _Watch, you cretins_ ” before launching to a... Oh, _fuck this_! Yuuri did a motherfuckin' quadruple flip!

 

This was pure bull! Chris seethed in annoyance. How the fuck was Yuuri doing this?! Ridiculous!

 

The crowd roared, but Chris could see the devastation in the faces of Viktor's fans. A little bit more of step sequence, and as the fourth beat came, Yuuri flew again for another quad – a quadruple lutz. The grin disappeared from Yuuri's face. He now looked cold and murderous, a god out for blood. Without taking off his gaze from the crowd, his footwork's speed increased, his hands whipping around in the air once again. He was no longer a spider fortifying its web. He was now a god throwing hurricane after hurricane here and there.

 

And as that dragging note from the cello echoed throughout the rink, Yuuri's cantilever was the image of a higher being looking down to admire his handiwork, examining what more he needed to do to fuck the world up even more. Then, as if finally identifying what needed to be done, he threw himself for a triple axel – single loop – triple toe loop. The step sequence that followed was frenzied, bloodthirsty, a blur of motions that foretold nothing but violence.

 

Chris shivered. The fankick illusion and the layback spin that followed were a picture of a god's evil plans that were about to commence. Yuuri was a madman celebrating the blood that splashed all over him.

 

As the music calmed down a little, Yuuri's footwork became playful again, but he was not smiling. An eyebrow was raised, his eyes sharp. He was now making his way to carry out more destruction, to get more blood. A moment of admiring what he had done so far, then his lips formed a serene smile on his lips, one that was saintly, one that was holy... Christ gulped. Yuuri and his blasphemies in one routine... Great. Just fuckin' great.

 

And the god of fury started.

 

With footwork and step sequences that only got faster and faster, and blades unforgivingly powdering the ice, Yuuri once again displayed his ability to force the notes to match his insane movements; intense, obsessed, possessive, and destructive. Eyes sharp and unblinkingly staring at the Viktor fans corner, Yuuri went for a perfectly-angled hydroblade. Much to Chris' terror, Yuuri looked like an eagle about to swoop down and tear them all up. Then, like he thought they were all unworthy of the effort, Yuuri smoothly straightened himself and flew instead for a triple loop – triple salchow. Upon landing, he immediately spread eagled his way to the middle of the ice and went for a fast spin. A final attack, a final show of power, a final display of regality...

 

Now finished with his goal, the spin slowed and halted. Just as the music ended, Yuuri spread his arms, as if presenting his art of destruction, with an arrogant smirk on his lips. All was done.

 

All was done and Chris conceded with a heavy sigh as the crowd went crazy. He didn't need to see the results. He already knew where he was in the rankings. It was now a matter of who would be taking gold, Yuuri or Viktor?

 

He watched as Yuuri waved to the crowd with that beautiful smile gracing his lips. Ah... This fluff ball had grown up so much, Chris almost felt like crying. Where did that inconsistent skater go? He chuckled to himself instead. Really... Who was he kidding? That Yuuri no longer existed and this Yuuri they had with them now...

 

As dismayed as he was, Chris had to admit it to himself.

 

Viktor Nikiforov found his **Rival™** in Yuuri Katsuki.

 

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**

[ **SHORT VIDEO CLIP:** A clip of Yuuri gaining speed on the ice before launching to a quadruple flip, the chips of ice from his blades beautifully glittering in his wake. The announcers can be heard yelling in surprise and awe.]

 ****Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** ** YUURI BELTS ANOTHER QUAD! THE QUAD FLIP! OMG, YUURI! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! Oh god!!! Just how many quads does Yuuri really have?! Like, really?! ****#AnotherQuad #QuadFlip #YuuriKatsuki #JapansAce #GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415 #FreeSkate #PerfectQuadFlip #YuuriSlays!** **

 

Liked by  **minami_ken**  and  **9, 601** **others**

**View all 3, 089 comments**

**MasterofSequence** Wow Yuuri! That was perfect!

 **minami_ken** I so happy to live right now ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

 **KingViktorNikiforov** WTF! Why is KATSUKI STEALING VIKTOR's Quad Flip?!

 **vikviking** Congratulations, Yuuri! That was awesome!

 **JuManjuuMan** Excuse me? **KingViktorNikiforov** I dare you to show me a copyright to that! I FUCKING DARE YOU!

 **YuuriStan_01** Hahaha! Viktor fans just couldn't accept that Yuuri just gave them the middle finger! Haha! Pathetic!

 **GoldenBladeisKing** What's the big deal? It was an aweful quad flip anyway ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 **ham_hamsters** 'aweful' **GoldenBladeisKing** says. 'awe' + 'ful' ? That means awesome, right?

 **margaritsku** Hahaha I think what he meant is 'awful' **ham_hamsters** but hey! He's probably awestruck, what do we know ☆⌒(*＾-°)v

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Oh yeah **GoldenBladeisKing** ? I think the scoring shows he's got perfect score + bonus points for that! Ha! Hard pill to swallow, eh?

 **KylaIsKatsuki** How's the burn going Viktor fans? LOL (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 **LiaMBrian** Guys, please stop fighting! o(╥﹏╥)o

 **King_Viktor** So what? It's just a quad flip. NO.BIG.DEAL!

 **TheThailand_Er** I can't believe it! Really?! Just how many quads does Yuuri have?!

 **Jonas_Escariot** Well, **King_Viktor**... except that Viktor's signature jump is the quad flip?

 **KingofIceViktor** Congratulations, Yuuri! I definitely enjoyed the Finals this year more than previous ones!

 **javaislucas** Err.. Are you actually looking down on the quad flip? That's basically you looking down on Viktor, you know...

 **King_Viktor** THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!

 **Vitya_Sasha** What the fuck **King_Viktor** ? Just what the fuck?! Are you really a Viktor fan or what?! I'm gonna fuckin gut you asshole! (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

 **AnaiahG** Oh boy... oh boy... People please calm down! You are fighting amongst yourselves! (一。一;;）

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A screenshot of the Free Skate and overall results: The name Yuuri KATSUKI is at the top with a total score of 323.53. On second place is Vikor NIKIFOROV with 307.07. Cao BIN is at third with 277.25 and Georgi POPOVICH at fourth with 272.81. Christophe GIACOMETTI is fifth with the total score of 272.29 and Christian ALBERTS is at sixth with 271.91.]

 **phichit+chu** My smol son **#WON #GPFGOLD** !!! **+katsuki_ yuuri**!!! Yuuri my GPF gold medalist smol baby son!!! WE WON! WE WON! **C.Cialdini** WE WON!!! AND WE GOT TO KEEP THE TWO RECORDS!!! OMG!!! AND THAT QUAD FLIP! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?! TELL ME YOU SAW THAT!!! WAAAHHH!!! **#KatsukiGold #YuuriKatsuki #YuuriKatsukiBreaksOwnRecords #GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka #VeryProudJapan #FreeSkateWR #OverAllWR #YuuriFuckinSlays! #YuuriQuadsuki #GoldMedalSmolSon #ProudPapa**

 

Liked by **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** and **13, 989 others**

**View all 5, 459 comments**

 

 **minami_ken** おめでとう **+katsuki_ yuuri** !!! 私はあなたがそれを達成したことを知った！それを知ったんだ！たいへん嬉しい！＼(*T▽T*)／ ( _Congratulations_ **+katsuki_ yuuri**!!! _I knew you could do it! I knew it! I am so happy!_ ＼(*T▽T*)／ _)_

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** Congratulations, Yuuri! We are so proud of you! Congratulations, Coach **C.Cialdini** and **phichit+chu** ! Thank you for taking care of Yuuri for us! Thank you so much!

 **Kiyoshi_Kiyoshi** 4T, 4Lo, 4F, 4Lz... Wonder what's next. Phew... Yuuri Katsuki is slaying!!

 **中村 さや** おめでとう **+katsuki_ yuuri** ! 私はあなたのことでたいへん嬉しい！あなたはそれを達成した！( _Congratulations_   **+katsuki_ yuuri**! _I am so happy for you! You did it!)_

 **Thai_Ice** Did you see how Phichit bawled his eyes out?! Hahaha! I may or may not have cried with him! I confess to nothing!

 **TheThailand_Er** Really guys! Can we talk about just how many quads Yuuri suddenly have? I mean just last season he only had one quad! Now he's belting them one by one! That's just so amazing! o(*>ω<*)o

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Dude **Thai_Ice** forget about him bawling his eyes out! He literally threw himself at Yuuri on live TV! Hahahahaha!! **#ProudPapa** indeed (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 **Katsukatsuyuu TheThailand_Er** At this point, I honestly won't be surprised if he'd ratify quad axel too. I wonder just what kind of training coach Cialdini is making him do. He just improved so much!

 **YuuriStan_01** Yuuri, my love! Congratulations! I am so happy for you! YOU DESERVE THAT MEDAL! I LOVE YOU!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** Don't get me wrong, **Katsukatsuyuu** , but I think that's about it. 4A is simply impossible. I am happy for Yuuri though! Congratulations **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **高橋** ** **鈴鹿**** わたしはそれを信じれないよ！おめでとう **+katsuki_ yuuri**! あなたはホントによくやった！このメダルのために一生懸命練習してお疲れさま。あなたは日本の誇りです！( _I can't believe it! Congratulations,_ **katsuki_ yuuri**! _You did really well! Thank you so much for working hard for this medal! You are Japan's pride!)_ **#JapansAce**

 **ThemOnIce** Who would've thought that this would be the year that Viktor would lose his GPF crown? And to think it's Yuuri Katsuki who dethroned him. No offense, but he'd always been quite inconsistent. Never even won against Chris before this season. I guess the rivalry hype was justifiable. Yuuri seems to be the real deal rival of Viktor. You really surprised us this season, Yuuri! Congratulations! Also, the GPF series this year has been the most exciting in recent years. Love it!

 **Yulia_FR** Oh god! I love you, Viktor! I love you, Yuuri! And I am just glad that I personally know that you cheer each other on! Otherwise, my heart would be torn! Congratulations, both of you!

 **Christine Fernandez** Yuuri! I am so proud of you! Congratulations! More power! (○p>ω<)尸”

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** IKR **ThemOnIce**?! Yuuri is really a wonder this season! He has always been the demigod of step sequences and spins, but dude! Those jumps! Those jumps are perfect! His fuckin' quad flip is even better than Viktor's (no offense). Now he did it and dethroned the god of figure skating.... OMG... I never thought I'd live to see this day! Man... This year's GPF is amazing! BEST SEASON EVER!

 **Cutie_Cathy** Congratulations, Yuuri! You've been so amazing! No wonder our Yurochka idolizes you! Congratulations again! (=^･^=)

 **HamtaroTomodachi** Hmn... Not that I'm stirring trouble but... there's a serious lack of bite from the other party here ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** I will say this again **HamtaroTomodachi +katsuki_ yuuri** is more effective at shutting them up than the yuuri fans

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** Ah! My thirst for blood is finally satiated! Congratulations, Yuuri! (*´∀｀*)尸”

 

 

 

=======

 

 **News18** (@CNNnews18) JAPAN'S YUURI KATSUKI DETHRONES RUSSIAN LIVING LEGEND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WITH A 16.46-MARGIN AT **#GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka**

 **3.2K** comments **5** **.4K** retweets **6.9K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 **The Mainichi** (@themainichi) KATSUKI YUURI UNLEASHES NEW QUAD, WINS GOLD AT **#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415**

 **2.6K** comments **5.9K** retweets **8.2** **K** likes

 

=======

 

 **Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) KATSUKI DEFENDS WORLD RECORDS, WINS GPF AGAINST NIKIFOROV **#GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415**

 **2.9K** comments **7.6K** retweets **6.2K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 **The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) KATSUKI SHOOTS DOWN NIKIFOROV FANS WITH GPF GOLD FINISH **#GPFFinals1415 #GPFFukuoka**

 **51** comments **102** retweets **41** likes

 

**=======**

 

 

 

Christian sighed heavily as he sat on a bench inside the locker room. 6th place... Wow... He wondered if he could even go back to his country after this embarrassment. 6th place... Sure, that could probably mean that he's the 6th best skater in the world at this point of the season, but... Out of the six best skaters in the world, he was the last. The not so good... The good enough to get into the Finals but not good enough to win or even get to the podium... Heck, the last... The weakest... The least pleasing performer...

 

He knew he was being ungrateful. He knew there were other skaters out there who did their best but still failed to get to the Finals... Sure... But it didn't make the sting hurt less...

 

“Christian?”

 

He looked up upon hearing his name being called and mentally cursed. Oh, great. Just great. Rub the salt harder on the wound, why don't you? Why not add a squeeze of lemon while at it too? He really didn't want to talk with Yuuri Katsuki right now. You know, the gold medalist? The first placer? The one who dethroned the great Viktor Nikiforov. God, Christian felt so pathetic right now.

 

“Yeah?” he answered anyway because one simply could not just ignore a fellow competitor right? The last thing he wanted was a scandal just as... He shook his head and sighed. Yuuri didn't say anything and just looked at him for a few seconds. “You need anything?”

 

“Your passion isn't skating, am I right?”

 

Christian froze. He expected clumsy attempts of placation or probably a little bit of sympathy ('coz this was Yuuri Katsuki, the soft-hearted darling of the skating community, and even Christian believed that too about the Japanese skater). He expected a lot of things to be said to him by the first placer. This however, what Yuuri had just said, was something he didn't expect at all.

 

“W-what makes you say that?”

 

Yuuri shrugged and simply said, “I just have a feeling.” Christian stared at the Japanese skater with a frown. He didn't really understand how he got into this kind of conversation with him. What was he even supposed to say to that? “Do you like skating?”

 

“Of course, I do!” he said indignantly. Just because he placed last, his dedication to skating was already questioned? Christian believed the Japanese skater was a real darling!

 

“But it's not your passion?”

 

Christian paused. Truth be told, Yuuri was right. Well, what the heck... What else did he have to lose?

 

“This is my last season.” Christian waited for patronizing comments, but they never came so he continued. “I love skating, don't get me wrong. I love the ice... but I don't like competing.”

 

Yuuri hummed softly. “Why are you competing then?”

 

Christian sighed heavily. He had only ever told his coach about his decision to retire. He hadn't even told his rinkmates yet, not even his friends in the skating community. And here he was now, not only telling a competitor about his retirement, but also about to confess his biggest secret.

 

“I love skating but I love making my own music the most. I love making my own music and then skate them just to see if the pieces would come alive on ice. And because being a musician doesn't pay the bills unless you're a big shot, I skate. I skated and skated and before I knew it, I've become the country's representative, the best the country has to offer... But apparently, not the best in the world.”

 

Yuuri was still not saying anything and simply listened. Christian wondered what Yuuri could be thinking about what he had just said. Didn't matter, Christian felt a little better to finally say the words he only ever whispered in his mind. So he continued,

 

“I like skating but competing in this circuit is not making me feel motivated at all. I've already decided that this would be my last season and I was hoping to at least exit the competitive circuit gracefully... not as a loser.”

 

“You're not a loser,” Yuuri said quietly.

 

“Said the first placer,” Christian bit back bitterly.

 

“That may be so, but one can simply not be a loser in something he isn't really competing for.”

 

Christian gritted his teeth. “Are you saying that I'm not a worthy competitor?”

 

“No,” Yuuri said calmly. “I'm saying that you're not competing to be the best in figure skating. You want to compete for something else, that is to say, in the world of music.”

 

For the second time in a few minutes, Christian froze. Of course, Yuuri was right. Of course, Christian understood what Yuuri was saying. Of course, he knew what he wanted... but...

 

“I'm scared...”

 

Yuuri sighed and sat down on the bench next to him.

 

“I'm not trying to get rid of competition here or anything,” Yuuri chuckled. “But you already tried figure skating and you didn't find satisfaction. You said it yourself, you love making music the most. Why not give it a chance?”

 

“It's not going to be easy...”

 

“The only easy thing to do in life is to commit a crime,” Yuuri answered flatly.

 

“No, it's not,” he returned simply because he didn't really have anything to say to that.

 

“Maybe,” Yuuri replied. “Chasing after one's passion though is certainly more difficult than committing a crime. Unless you're a criminal at heart, then that's a different story.”

 

“And here I thought Yuuri Katsuki is a shy human being,” Christian smirked.

 

“Who said I'm shy? I'm gonna sue them,” Yuuri said with a smile. Silence reigned for a few minutes before Yuuri added, “You're going to be successful someday.”

 

Christian smiled, his heart feeling a lot lighter, his uncertainties a lot quieter. Was he still scared? Definitely. Was he still uncertain? Of course. Did the conversation change anything about his choices? Definitely not. However, Yuuri was right. He already tried figure skating. Now, it was time to give in to his heart's desire.

 

“I hope you will skate one of my pieces someday,” he whispered.

 

Yuuri chuckled, “I thought you'd never ask.”

 

 

 

Viktor waited quietly behind one of the lockers. He didn't intend to eavesdrop, but he couldn't really leave when two people were having a heart-to-heart conversation. So he stood there waiting, not really wanting to listen but hearing all the words anyway.

 

“I'm heading out now,” he heard the English skater say. “Thanks for everything, Yuuri.”

 

“I wish you all the best, Christian. Let's keep in touch, okay?”

 

“You bet! I still have to make you skate a piece in the future!”

 

“I look forward to it!” Yuuri answered happily.

 

“See you later, Yuuri!”

 

“See you!”

 

Viktor heard shuffling and footsteps, then the sound of the door opening and closing. It was quiet once again and he heard Yuuri sigh softly. Viktor finally stepped out of his hiding place and allowed himself a big smile.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

The Japanese skater was so surprised, he almost fell down the bench.

 

“Viktor? What the heck? How long have you been there?!”

 

Viktor laughed. “Since the beginning! I was here when you started talking and I couldn't bring myself to get out.”

 

“Geez...” Yuuri took off his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. “You better keep quiet about everything you heard, Nikiforov!”

 

“Of course! But please call me Viktor!” he pouted. Yuuri put on his glasses and looked at him blankly. “I must say, Yuuri, that was very nice of you!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him before walking off to his locker and began to gather his things.

 

“I know how it feels to end up as a last placer.”

 

Viktor frowned, confused. “But you've never been last? I mean, this is your first time to reach the Finals in the Seniors, right? And you won gold.”

 

He saw Yuuri visibly freeze for a few moments before he unfroze and hastily finished stuffing his things into his bag. He then grabbed his things and turned to Viktor.

 

“I'm going now,” Yuuri said before heading to the door.

 

“Oh, Yuuri!” Viktor called out. “Chris said that we should hang out tonight with everyone.”

 

Yuuri turned to look at him, looking exhausted. “Sorry, Viktor. Tell Chris I'm too tired to go out tonight. Can we make it tomorrow instead? I really want to sleep as soon as possible.”

 

Viktor understood. It was after all late at night here in Japan. Even he felt tired, too.

 

“Okay, give me your number so I can message you the details tomorrow,” Viktor said as he offered his phone to the other skater.

 

Yuuri looked at him with unreadable eyes. Why was he looking at him like that? Did he say something wrong? Whatever Yuuri was thinking, Viktor didn't find out. Yuuri deftly took his phone and typed in his number. Once he finished, he gave back Viktor's phone. He almost preened with pride. He got Yuuri's number!

 

“Good night, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

 

“Good night, Yuuri! And congratulations for winning gold!”

 

Yuuri was looking at him with those unreadable eyes again!

 

“Viktor...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment as if searching for words to say. Eventually, he shook his head.

 

“Nothing. Thank you and congratulations to you as well.”

 

Yuuri didn't wait for an answer. He hurriedly walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Viktor stood there somehow feeling confused. Was Yuuri not happy to win gold? He looked so tired and...

 

He sighed. Maybe they were both just tired.

 

 

 

**Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki stands at the middle of the podium with the gold medal glinting under the arena lights. Viktor Nikiforov is on his right and Cao Bin is on his left. Together, the three of them stand on top of the podium, with Yuuri's right arm around Viktor's waist and his left arm around Cao's. The Chinese skater's right arm is slung over Yuuri's shoulders while his other hand is waving to the crowd. Viktor almost looks like he is pasting himself firmly against Yuuri's side and his left arm is tightly clinging around the Japanese skater's waist. They are all beaming happily. **]**

 ****Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** ** Congratulations to all the GPF Podium Winners and Finalists!!! ****GPFFukuoka #GPFFinals1415 #ViktorNikiforov #TeamRussia #AllHail #TheLivingLegend #StillKing** **

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**  and  **15, 105** **others**

**View all 6, 109 comments**

**Sex_y_onIce** I can't believe it... Chris is at 5th?! This is ridiculous!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** ADMIN SEEMS BITTER ABOUT THE RESULTS LOL

 **SexGodChrisG** Congratulations Yuuri! Congratulations everyone! This Finals was awesome!

 **phichitandhamsters** how's the burn people?! Haha!

 **HamtaroTomodachi** Is it just me or Viktor is too close to Yuuri? Hmmnnn... (✿´ ꒳ ` )

 **Cao++Bin++** Congratulations, Cao Bin! Didn't expect Yuuri to beat Viktor, but wow! He really did it! Congratulations, Yuuri! Actually, they all did well! So congratulations, everyone!

 **YuuriStan_01** That's just your imagination **HamtaroTomodachi** （￣＾￣）

 **KingofIceViktor** This Finals was a lot better than previous years! I love Viktor but I want to see him challenged too!

 **RussianFairy_YP** Ahhh! **yuri_plisetsky** 's podium parents! (=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆

 **Vitya_Sasha** Get your paws off my Viktor you Japanese fox! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **hamstergrenade** dude **HamtaroTomodachi** he's practically hugging Yuuri ╮(＾▽＾)╭

 ** **Yuri+angels10**** Congratulations, Yuuri and Viktor! In the future, Yurochka will be joining you there too!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** The fuck?! **Vitya_Sasha** your Viktor is the one with his paws on my Yuuri! Look at how tightly he's clinging to my beautiful Yuuri （╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **KingViktorNikiforov** I can't believe this! How could that Katsuki be better than Viktor?! UNACCEPTABLE!!! There's got to be some cheating going on here!

 **thechinesedude328** I didn't expect the results but congratulations to everyone anyway

 **viyta_vitya_vitya** **KingViktorNikiforov** stop being a sore loser. Yuuri won fair and square.

 **HamsterHamsterDance** okay people, let's calm down. Let's just celebrate all the skaters for now, okay? Let's leave part 2 for Worlds yeah?

 **KingViktorNikiforov viyta_vitya_vitya** wtf?! Are you really a fan or what?! Why are you defending that Japanese?!

 **GoldenBladeisKing** Viktor will definitely take back his records at Worlds! And Katsuki won't even get near that podium! ┌П┐(►˛◄’!)

 **viyta_vitya_vitya** unlike you **KingViktorNikiforov** I am not a sore loser and neither is **v-nikiforov**

 **SpinSpinKatsu** That's what you all said as well about the GPF **GoldenBladeisKing** now who's the gold medalist again? （￣～￣）

 **Cutie_Cathy** Is it bad that I'm imagining Yurochka there like a picture perfect family? ^_^v

 **gyouzakid** now you did it **HamsterHamsterDance**

 **vikvicki0975** looking forward to Worlds! We love you **v-nikiforov** ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 **yuri_plisetsky** ARGHH!!! THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!!!

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

**Last Minute Addition:** Hello! I'm sorry for the delay. It's been a bad week for me. I've been plagued with a series of headaches that medicine couldn't fix for me. It's that time of the month for us girls, and when it's that time for me, I really suffer like this. Last month I was lucky because I was a few chapters ahead, but this month I don't have that advantage since I'm working on current chapter. I could barely look at the monitor. Writing the FS was also harder than I had expected. I find that it is easier to create a routine from scratch than to make another rendition following the template of the original. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Christian Alberts, the English skater, is an original character I created to fill in the 6th slot in the GPF. Remember that this is two years before canon, so many of the canon characters are still too young for Seniors or still adjusting in the Seniors level and likely not able to reach the Finals yet. They are not like Yuri Plisetsky after all. ^_^v Christian is set to retire after the GPF and will chase his real passion in life. It will probably not be mentioned in the story anymore, but yes, Yuuri knows Christian and he composed some pieces for Yuuri's future routines in the original timeline as imagined by me. Christian is going to be a very successful musician.

You may be wondering why Yuuri is more put-together here in the chapter. In the previous chapter, Yuuri's breakdown was more because of pent-up emotions, as well as his acceptance of the new life. We all get that moment of a final cry, a final complaint, a final rebellion before actually accepting what we have decided upon. That's basically what had happened to Yuuri. With Viktor asking him to stay and Yuuri saying he's staying, Yuuri had made a big decision: he is staying to be with this Viktor. If before, Yuuri was simply trying to move on, this time, Yuuri is accepting his fate. If it wasn't clear enough, read the SP in the previous chapter again, as in read between the lines. Yuuri's weirdness on the SP day was merely emotional hangover after crying so much, as well as last attempts at re-associating the current Viktor and Yura, with the original Viktor and Yura. I am telling you, this is really possible in real life once a person is too much into their head and reliving memories. Okay, this is a bit personal. Of course I've never time traveled, but I went through the same kind of mental and emotional fuck as Yuuri some years ago. Our situations are different, but the things that he went through are similar to mine. This re-association attempt of the brain actually happened to me. Whenever I look back to that moment, it reminds me just how emotion can manipulate a person's perception. It's terrifying, I tell you. Luckily for Yuuri though, he finds his purpose fast. It took me almost a decade to 'move on', for the lack of better expression. In this chapter, Yuuri has now returned to a more stable mental state, having already found peace in himself and a stronger purpose. But yeah, “VIKTOR IS MY HUSBAND!!!” is the final thing that snapped him out of his daze ^_~ Viktor is Viktor, and Viktor is Yuuri's just like Yuuri is Viktor's. On that note, please continue reading.

 **Something to clear up:** All the characters in this timeline are still who they are in the original timeline. You must understand that. It's merely a matter of going back to the past. This isn't really a different universe or something. They are pretty much Yuuri's Viktor, Yura, Phichit, etc., as in the original timeline. Words like 'original' and 'current' timelines are just for clarity's sake. Yuuri saying that this isn't his life means that he isn't supposed to be here anymore because he's supposed to be a 47-year-old man, long past this period of his life. The tag “Alternate Universe - Time Travel” is only added because it's not “Canon”, but also not really “Canon Divergence”, at least based on how I understand these tags work. This is not a different universe. I'm sorry if I somehow made things confusing for you :( I'll work harder to improve my writing :)

 


	15. Exhibitions (GPF Finals)

 

 ******DECEMBER 7, 2014 – Fukuoka, Japan**

 

“Hello! Good morning!” Phichit greeted cheerfully at the group waiting patiently in the lobby. As Viktor was about to open his mouth, Phichit continued, “Yuuri is still asleep and refuses to budge. So! I will be his official representative for now!”

 

“Okay...” Chris said. “You are of course welcome, Phichit, but is Yuuri not joining us at all?”

 

“He will, don't worry.” Phichit zipped up his jacket. “This afternoon.”

 

“What?!” Russian Yuri exclaimed in annoyance. “What the heck?!”

 

“Is Yuuri alright? Is he sick?” Georgi asked timidly.

 

“No, no, he's not!” Phichit grinned. “Just tired himself out and needs to reboot.”

 

“Reboot?” Cao asked quietly.

 

Phichit nodded. “Yuuri's a natural night owl. He normally wakes up early for training, but post competitions or during off season, he sleeps in most of the days. He sometimes wakes up in the afternoon.”

 

“Wow...” Christian muttered. “I've never woken up in the afternoon before.”

 

“He's joining his family for lunch, too. We're heading back to Detroit early on the 9th, so he won't have much time with them, especially with his Vicchan.”

 

“I see...” Viktor mumbled sadly.

 

“Well? Are we going or not?!” Russian Yuri asked moodily.

 

“Where to first?” Christian asked.

 

Chris grinned.

 

 

**georgi-pP**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** Georgi Popovich, Phichit Chulanont, Yuri Plisetsky, Cao Bin, Christophe Giacometti, Viktor Nikiforov, and Christian Alberts are all standing closely to each other as they beam at the camera. Behind them is what appears to be a massive zen garden with trees having shed their leaves in preparation for the winter season.]

 ** **georgi-pP**** Peaceful morning with the boys at **_**Kōmyōzen-ji, Dazaifu, Fukuoka, Japan**_** ** **#GPFFinalists #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #zengarden #Peaceful #Harmonious #Happy****

 

Liked by  **RavenGeorgi**  and  **5, 102** **others**

 

 

“It's kinda lonely though,” Chris said. They all turned to him, surprised at the sudden melancholic expression. “I feel like Yuuri has grown up so much.”

 

“Have you known him long, Chris?” Viktor asked. Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“We've known each other since Juniors.”

 

“That long?”

 

“Viktor only noticed Yuuri since the NHK Trophy,” Yuri growled, his eyes narrowed at Viktor.

 

“Seriously?!” Christian asked in surprise. “I mean, everyone in the skating community knows Yuuri, Viktor.”

 

“Uhmm...” Viktor looked so guilty. Phichit itched to take a photo of his face.

 

“He's not exactly new in the Seniors,” Cao said calmly.

 

“Uhm... I'm... sorry?”

 

Chris sighed. “Anyway, I just feel like he's a little different nowadays.”

 

Phichit gave him a little smile. “He's just been through a lot recently, Chris.”

 

“Is he okay?” Cao asked, concern evident on his face. “He's been acting a little odd in the past few days.”

 

“He will be, he said,” Viktor answered for Phichit.

 

“You're close now?” Georgi asked, his eyebrows raised.

 

“We asked him yesterday, right, Yura?”

 

The kid nodded but didn't say anything.

 

“If he says so,” Chris said, still looking sad over his not-really-lost-cottonball Yuuri.

 

 

**+cao_BIN+**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** Cao Bin, Georgi Popovich, Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti, Christian Alberts, Yuri Plisetsky, and Viktor Nikiforov all happily strike their poses as they stand on the observation deck. The sky outside the window is a little gray but the view of the city on their right and the ocean on their left is magnificent.]

 ** **+cao_BIN+**** The beauty of **_**Fukuoka, Japan**_** **as seen from** ** _ **Fukuoka Tower**_** ** **#GPFFinalists #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #TouringW/theBoys****

 

Liked by  **thechinesedude328**  and  **8, 209** **others**

 

 

“Are you sure he's coming?” Russian Yuri asked for the nth time.

 

Phichit sighed. “Russian Yuri, he's going to have lunch with his family, remember? ”

 

The kid huffed and crossed his arms. “For all I know, you might have killed him in his sleep or something.”

 

“Yura!” Viktor and Georgi gasped at the same time.

 

“Is he awake already?” Cao asked.

 

Phichit nodded. “Just woke up a few minutes ago. He really tired himself out these past few months. Once we get back to Detroit, we both have exams waiting for us, so he's taking as much sleep as he can.”

 

“These past few months?” Chris inquired with an eyebrow raised.

 

Phichit shrugged and turned his gaze at the man. “Yuuri is hardworking, but he's been working harder than ever these past few months.”

 

“Is that why he improved so much?” Cao asked curiously.

 

Phichit tried so hard to maintain a nonchalant face, but deep inside, he felt like he talked too much. “Yeah, you can say that.”

 

“Yuuri did improve so much, right?” Christian joined in. “I mean, his performance scores had always been through the roof, but he was always being pulled down by his technical scores. He has changed a lot since last season.”

 

“That is true,” Viktor said thoughtfully with a fingertip just below his lower lip. “I watched all the videos I could find of his previous performances... His potential was evident through the years, but...”

 

“Yuuri bloomed like a flower this season!” Georgi interjected.

 

“It was only a matter of time!” Yura exclaimed. “I knew he had it in him! I knew it even before you noticed him Viktor! Ha!”

 

Viktor smiled patronizingly at him, “Yes, yes, you did, Yura... BUT he's still my fan and I met his Vicchan! HA!”

 

Chris guffawed as Phichit and Georgi tried their best to restrain Russian Yuri from actually diving on Viktor and murder him on the spot.

 

“So what?! It only means I'm better at looking at talents and skills!” Yuri screamed at the older skater.

 

“Viktor, you're so petty!” Chris said as he continued to laugh.

 

“He still started competing because of me!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

 

**+katsuki_yuuri**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** The previously introduced women in Yuuri's life all grinned at the camera as they sat around a table outside of what looks to be a café. Yuuri has Vicchan's paws in his hands as the poodle tries to nip at his face. Yuuri looks very happy and relaxed. ]

 ** **+katsuki_yuuri**** Lunch with my family and playtime with Vicchan before ****#GPFExhibitions #FlyingBacktoDetroit**** Will be meeting up with the boys later :) ****#GPFFinalists #FukuokaJapan****

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**  and  **10, 821** **others**

 

 

“But you know,” Georgi said as they walked. “Yuuri's programs are pretty intense this season. Did he go through a breakup or something?”

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, drama queen?” Russian Yuri demanded.

 

“Ah... You are too young to understand the life of adults, little Yura,” Georgi said.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Is or was Yuuri in a relationship?” Christian asked.

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“Hmn?” Phichit smiled mischievously. “As his official representative, I find it best not to speak of his private affairs.”

 

“Oh, shut up, Phichit!” Chris chided. “Out with it!”

 

Phichit laughed. “Not answering!”

 

“He's brokenhearted?” Viktor.

 

“Personally, I think Yuuri is more likely to break someone's heart,” Cao said in his usual quiet tone.

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“That's slander!” Russian Yuri growled. “Yuuri is kind and nice!”

 

“Wow! Big word Yura!” Georgi cheered.

 

“That's not what he meant, Russian Yuri,” Phichit chuckled. “He does have a point.”

 

“What do you mean?!” the kid fired back.

 

“Well, Yuuri _is_ kind and nice...” Chris grinned. “He's adorable and innocent...”

 

“But too innocent!” Christian laughed.

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“I don't get it!” Russian Yuri snarled.

 

“He's too innocent that he tends to not realize things,” Phichit answered kindly. “He doesn't notice when people like him.”

 

“Huh...” Viktor.

 

“Let me guess,” Chris turned to Phichit with twinkling eyes. “He has hordes of admirers in Detroit and he doesn't even know it!”

 

Phichit laughed loudly. “YEP!”

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“You can't believe just how much shit I have to go through!” Phichit cried out with both of his arms up in the air. “The number of stalkers! The number of people asking me for his name, his number, his every little bit of information! Geez!”

 

“Huh...” Viktor.

 

Chris sighed. “Viktor... Just stop... Just...”

 

“Huh?” Viktor.

 

“Forget it,” Chris huffed.

 

 

**christophe-gc**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** Christophe Giacometti, Christian Alberts, Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont, Viktor Nikiforov, Cao Bin, and Georgi Popovich all pose again for the camera with paper bags in their hands. They seem to be inside a shopping mall.]

 ** **christophe-gc**** Of course, shopping! What better thing to do than shopping especially with the boys! **_**Marinoa City, Fukuoka, Japan**_** ** **#GPFFinalists #TouringW/theBoys #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #StillWaiting +katsuki_yuuri****

 

Liked by  **ChrisGisMine**  and  **10, 651** **others**

 

 

“Are we not going to talk about the security threat during the competition?” Chris opened up as he went through a rack of clothes.

 

“Tell me about it,” Cao sighed. “I seriously thought I'd be witnessing those epic fan fights we sometimes see in other sports.”

 

“What do you think about this color, Viktor?” Chris asked as he showed him a brown vest.

 

“Do they have a lighter shade?”

 

“I'll go and see. But you know, I kinda expected that there would be more resistance after Yuuri took gold in the Finals.”

 

“Well, Yuuri won fair and square,” Russian Yuri said smugly. “He showed them!”

 

“Man... Fans can be really scary,” Christian murmured thoughtfully. “I'm really glad that I'd be exiting the community without it happening.”

 

Silence.

 

“Exiting?” Phichit asked curiously.

 

Silence.

 

“Ah... Oh...” Christian.

 

“Are you retiring, Christian?” Georgi asked quietly.

 

“Uhmm...”

 

“You're too young to retire,” Cao said.

 

Christian sighed. “Yeah, I will be announcing my retirement after the Exhibitions, so keep it a secret for now.”

 

“But why?” Phichit asked.

 

“I want to start another career...”

 

“But – ”

 

“I want to pursue a music career.”

 

Silence.

 

“Is that what you really want?” Viktor asked.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

 

They smiled at the English skater.

 

“If that will make you happy, then I wish you success, Christian,” Viktor said sincerely.

 

Christian smiled brightly. “Thanks, Viktor.”

 

“We will miss you in the community, so don't wander off too far, okay?” Chris said solemnly.

 

“Of course! Skating will always be my second love.”

 

“Well! We should at least hold a Farewell party! No, it should be a See You Around party!” Phichit chirped cheerfully.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Cao asked, amused.

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** Viktor Nikiforov sits beside Yuuri Katsuki who is smiling prettily at the camera. With them are Cao Bin, Georgi Popovich, Christophe Giacometti, Christian Alberts, Yuri Plisetsky, and Phichit Chulanont. They are all smiling happily and some hands are up in the air in cheer.]

 ** **v-nikiforov**** Look who's finally here! Yeah! ****+katsuki_yuuri #TouringW/theBoys #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #GPFFinalists #YuuriKatsuki****

 

Liked by  **YuukunYuu143**  and  **11, 984** **others**

 

 

“Look who finally shows up!” Chris exclaimed gleefully.

 

“About time!” Russian Yuri scowled.

 

Yuuri chuckled as he sat on the empty space next to Viktor at their table in the café.

 

“Yo, Yuuri!” Cao greeted.

 

“Hi, everyone! Sorry for being this late,” Yuuri said lightly.

 

“No Vicchan?” Viktor asked sadly.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “If you want to see Vicchan the soonest, you'll have to visit Hasetsu.”

 

Viktor beamed. Phichit secretly winked at Yuuri.

 

“So, where to next, Chris?” Georgi asked.

 

“Hmmm...”

 

 

“YUURI-KUN!!!”

 

“Oh, no...”

 

“KATSUKI-SENSHU!!!”

 

“Look who just gave us away...”

 

“VIKTOR!!!”

 

“PHICHIT!!!”

 

“OMG!!! All the finalists are here!”

 

“KYAA!!! CHRIS!!!”

 

“Oh god! They are all here!”

 

“GEORGI!!!”

 

“Welp, this wasn't part of the plan.”

 

“CHRISTIAN!!!”

 

“Can we have pictures please?!”

 

“CAO BIN!!!”

 

“WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

 

 

**SexGodChrisG**

[ **GROUP** **PHOTO:** A number of people are crowded around Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, Cao Bin, Christophe Giacometti, Christian Alberts, Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont, and Georgi Popovich as they all stand in a busy street. Yuri Plisetsky looks panicked as he glued himself to the wall of an establishment behind them. Chris is being hugged by a fan while Cao Bin's arm is being clutched at by another fan. Christian is signing an autograph while Phichit is smiling at a fan's camera. Yuuri is being kissed by a fan on the cheek while Viktor, who is being handed a pen and paper, is staring at Yuuri's direction. Georgi is laughing with another fan.]

 ** **SexGodChrisG**** I didn't expect to run into them today! I'm so lucky this year's GPF!!! ****#FukuokaJapan #GPFFinalists #UnexpectedEncounter #Lucky #ChrisGiacometti #YuuriKatsuki #ViktorNikiforov #ChristianAlberts #GeorgiPopovich #CaoBin #PhichitChulanont #RussianKidNamedYuri****

 

Liked by  **BladeShoesNotHockey**  and  **4, 756** **others**

 

 

“Okay... slowly... step back... step back... Slowly dammit! Don't be obvious!”

 

“Smile, guys! _Smile!_ ”

 

“Please watch the Exhib tomorrow!”

 

“Keep the waves going!”

 

“DEFINITELY!!!”

 

“Hurry, you morons! I'm about to be stomped on!”

 

“YUURI! WE LOVE YOU!”

 

“Thank you so much for all your support!”

 

“Awwww!!!!”

 

“ _Wave! Wave!_ ”

 

“Slowly... Slowly... That corner!”

 

“Oh god...”

 

“Okay, it's safe. RUN!”

 

Run. Run. Run.

 

“That was quite the adventure!”

 

Run. Run. Run.

 

“I am thankful for the support, but really... I will never get used to being mobbed like that.”

 

“Turn that corner!”

 

“Ehh... That was embarrassing...”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Watch the fuck out, old man! You fancy hugging a pole now?!”

 

“Here! Here!”

 

“What the?! Phichit, this is a karaoke bar!”

 

“Like duh? Got any better ideas, Yuuri?”

 

 

**Chrisitian_Alberts**

[ **PHOTO:** Indoor photo of a posh karaoke room with a huge screen up on the wall. The lights are in the shades of blue and purple and, curiously enough, there is a pole in the middle of the room and a disco ball spinning at the ceiling. One side of the room is a mirrored wall while the other side is decorated with intricate murals in luminous paint. Christian is smiling brightly right in front of the camera. Behind him, Georgi seems to be cry-singing his heart out on the microphone and a cushion thrown by Yuri Plisetsky is heading his way. Viktor and Chris seem to be singing with him as they both have their mouths open. Chris mimics a microphone with a loosely clenched hand. Phichit and Yuuri are poring over something, probably an electronic device. Cao is reaching out a hand on a plate.]

 ** **Chrisitian_Alberts**** A time to relax and enjoy the company of friends. Skating has introduced me to these wonderful people. I will always be thankful. And yeah, that's Georgi singing his heart out. ****#TouringW/theBoys #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #GPFFinalists #KaraokeTime****

 

Liked by  **figureskating_community**  and  **8, 914** **others**

 

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said. “You haven't sung any song yet.”

 

“No! I mean, no, it's fine,” Yuuri waved his hands in front of him in refusal.

 

“Come on, Yuuri,” Chris crooned as he took a sip from his glass.

 

“No, really,” Yuuri insisted. “I can't sing.”

 

“Lies!” Phichit joined in. “I hear you singing in the shower!”

 

“Everyone can sing in the shower!” Yuuri glared.

 

“Lies!”

 

“I'm not lying!”

 

“Scared, Katsuki?” Phichit taunted.

 

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. He snatched his glass from the table and drank all of its contents.

 

“Ah, Yuuri...” Christian worriedly examined the situation before him.

 

“I got this.” Yuuri stood up.

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **VIDEO:** Yuuri stands in the middle of the karaoke room facing the screen. He has a determined look on his face and he is clutching the microphone tightly. Then, he sings:

 

_Just give me a reason_

_To keep my heart beating_  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
As the world falls apart around us  
All we can do is hold on hold on

 

A barrage of instruments that breaths life into the song... The song is strong and aggressive. It is an unexpected choice for Yuuri Katsuki.

 

_Take my hand  
And bring me back_

 

His voice takes on a range that no one has ever heard from him before.

 

 _I'll risk everything if it's for you_  
A whisper into the night  
Telling me it's not my time and don't give up  
I've never stood up before  
This time _でも譲れないもの_ _  
_ _握ったこの手は離さない_

 

 _So stand up stand up_  
Just gotta keep it  
I wanna wake up wake up  
Just tell me how I can  
Never give up  
_狂おしいほど切ない_

 

It is powerful and controlled. His enunciation of the words is light and melodic with a tinge of bite and a subtle growl that vibrates in his throat.

 

 _Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'll fight until there is no more  
__愁いを含んだ選考眼光は_ _  
__感覚的衝動_  
Blinded I can't see the end  
So where do I begin

 

There is a touch of raspiness and a peek of melisma.

 

 _Say not a word I can hear you_  
The silence between us  
_何もないように映ってるだけ_  
I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine  
_ただ隠せないもの_ _  
_ _飾ったように見せかけて_

 

His voice is whole and stable, even as the notes rise high, sink low, and stay steady. Its quality of depth is smooth and sexy throughout.

  
So stand up stand up  
Just gotta keep it  
I wanna wake up wake up  
Just tell me how I can  
Never give up  
_悲しみも切なさも_

 

 _Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
__くだけて泣いて咲いて散った_ _  
__この思いは_  
So blinded I can't see the end

 

There is no question that Yuuri can sing this song from the deepest places of his heart.

 

 _Look how far we've made it  
The pain I can't escape it  
__このままじゃまだ終わらせることはできない_ _  
__でしょ何度くたばりそうでも_ _  
__朽ち果てようとも終わりはないさ_  
So where do I begin

 

 _握り締めた失わぬようにと_  
_手を広げれば零れ落ちそうで_  
_失うものなどなかった_ _  
_ _君の惰性を捨てて君を_

 

He sounds manly yet sweet and soft – a curious contrast that melts perfectly.

 

 _Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'll fight until there is no more  
__愁いを含んだ選考眼光は_ _  
__感覚的衝動くらいね_  
Blinded I can't see the end

 

He doesn't even seem struggling with the song. He cries out beautifully.

 

 _Look how far we've made it  
The pain I can't escape it  
__このままじゃまだ終わらせることはできない_ _  
__でしょ何度くたばりそうでも_ _  
__朽ち果てようとも終わりはないさ_  
It finally begins

 

The song ends and Yuuri glares at someone out of the camera view. He doesn't seem to notice the camera aimed at him. Claps and cheers can be heard within the room.

 

“ _That was awesome!_ ” a high-pitched voice that can only come from a kid yells out excitedly.

 

The video ends.]

 ** **phichit+chu +katsuki_yuuri**** said he can't sing. Well, you be the judge people! ****#TouringW/theBoys #FukuokaJapan #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #GPFFinalists #KaraokeTime #YuuriKatsuki #YuuriTheSinger #TheBeginning #OneOkRock #OORMIAVocalist2****

 

Liked by  **10969taka**  and **18** **, 095** **others**

 

 

“Chris,” Yuuri slurred out to the Swiss skater. “Dance-off.”

 

Silence except for the karaoke machine.

 

“Are you drunk, Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly.

 

“Nawww...”

 

“He is,” Phichit chirped.

 

“Oh my,” Chris drawled. “Really, Yuuri? Are you sure?”

 

“Pfft... 'Course.”

 

“But Yu – YUURI!” Georgi screamed.

 

“Stop him!” Russian Yuri.

 

“Fuck...” Viktor.

 

“He just chugged a whole bottle of champagne...” Christian mused. “Wow...”

 

“Why do we even have champagne here?!” Russian Yuri demanded.

 

“Yuuri,” Chris started. “Uhmmm... I don't think dancing right now will be good for your body...”

 

“Heh. Pole dance!”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“Whatcha still sittin' there? Come _on_ , Chris!”

 

Chris sighed. Everyone sighed. “If you puke on the ice tomorrow, not our fault, alright?”

 

“Ice? No! POLE!”

 

“You're drunk!” Russian Yuri said out loud.

 

“You wanna dance-off, too, Yurio?”

 

“What?! No!”

 

“Yurio?” Georgi inquired.

 

“Shut it! Only Yuuri can call me that!”

 

“Oh...”

 

“I'm gonna teach you all the dances I know, Yurio!”

 

“Hmpff... Really?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Yuuri, stop chugging those drinks!”

 

“Hmn? Giacometti, on the floor NOW!”

 

“Oh boy...” Georgi.

 

“Oh yeah,” Phichit grinned excitedly with his camera ready.

 

“Alright, time to go back to the hotel, Yura.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A lone shiny steel pole erected in the middle of the room. The screen is seen behind it and it's turned on. No person can be seen in the photo.]

 ** **phichit+chu**** To post or to not post. That is a question I will ponder until tomorrow. (｡◝‿◜｡) ****#TouringW/theBoys #FukuokaJapan #PreExhibition #GPFFinalists #KaraokeTime #PostCompetition #YuuriKatsukiThe? #ButYouKnowChrisGiacometti****

 

Liked by  **ChrisGiaSexy**  and  **9, 159** **others**

 

 

“ _Ne, Vikutoru~_ ”

 

“Uh...”

 

“You should come visit Hasetsu for New Year!”

 

“Uhmm... Yuuri, don't mo – Ugh! Don't move!”

 

“You pervert! Why is Yuuri sitting on your lap?!”

 

“We have Vicchan!”

 

“He sat there himself!”

 

“Phichit and me will be there this winter break!”

 

“Yuuri, please...Ahh!”

 

“And we have _onsen_!”

 

“Guys, please... Help...”

 

“Stop molesting him, you dirty old man!”

 

“Do you have eyes, Yura?!”

 

“You're coming right, Vitya~?”

 

“Yuuri, he'll go if you give him a lap dance!”

 

“PHICHIT!”

 

“Ehhhh... Really? Really, Vitya~?”

 

“Yuuri, please...”

 

“Alright! Since you asked so nicely!”

 

“NO! NO! That's not what I mea – OH MY GOD!!!”

 

“Go, Yuuri!”

 

“YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!”

 

“Do you like this, Vitya~?”

 

“Uh... I...I...”

 

“What about this, Vitya~”

 

* Gasping and heavy breathing *

 

“You seem to be enjoying this, my friend.”

 

“Grind him, Yuuri!”

 

“WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU, YOU RODENT!”

 

“Should we stop this?”

 

“YUURI IS GRINDING HIM!!! OH MY GOD!”

 

“Do you like this, Vitya~”

 

“Oh, god, please YES, YUURI!”

 

“Okay... I think Yura is too young for this...”

 

“VIKTOR!!! YOU BASTARD!!!”

 

“Let's go back to the hotel, Yura...”

 

“AND LEAVE THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN HERE WITH YUURI?! FUCK YOU!”

 

 

**christophe-gc**

[ **PHOTO:** A suspicious pile of clothes innocently sitting on the floor. No person can be seen.]

 ** **christophe-gc**** Hmmmnnn... I wonder... ^_~ ****phichit+chu #FukuokaJapan #TouringW/theBoys #KaraokeTime #PostCompetition #PreExhibition #GPFFinalists #Someone'sOnFire****

 

Liked by  **ChrisG_EroKing**  and  **9, 851** **others**

 

 

“Here, here,” Phichit huffed as both he and Viktor led a blackout-drunk-and-disheveled Yuuri across the room and carefully laid him on his bed. Phichit then straightened and stretched his arms and back. “Boy, he's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.”

 

Viktor busied himself removing Yuuri's shoes and then, his coat. “Does he always do this when drunk?”

 

Phichit shrugged. “No idea. This is the first time I saw him getting drunk.”

 

As Viktor tucked Yuuri in comfortably, the Japanese skater opened his eyes. Phichit watched as Yuuri and Viktor stared at each other for a few seconds. Yuuri then smiled and his arms went around Viktor's neck as the Russian skater was bent over him.

 

“ _Oyasumi, Vitya~_ ” And then, Yuuri gave Viktor a chaste peck on the lips before passing out. His arms limply fell on the bed.

 

Viktor stood bent over the bed frozen. Phichit watched in amusement.

 

Silence.

 

“Uhm, Viktor?” Phichit asked a little worriedly. The Russian skater was not moving at all. “Viktor?”

 

Viktor suddenly jerked to life, turning to Phichit with a flaming face.

 

“I, uh.. Uhmmm... I have to go... T-Thanks for today! I, uh...”

 

“Are you mad at Yuuri?” he asked.

 

“What? No! No! I, uh... He is clearly drunk... Uhm, I'm sure he won't even remember this. Well, gotta go! Good night!”

 

And with that, Viktor went flying out the door after one final glance at Yuuri.

 

Phichit stood there in silence.

 

Oh boy...

 

Oh... boy...

 

Way to go, Yuuri. Now, what was Phichit supposed to say to him in the morning?!

 

 

 

 **DECEMBER 8, 2014 – GPF FINALS –** **Marine Messe, Fukuoka Convention Center, Fukuoka [EXHIBITION]**

 

Morooka Hisashi shuffled his feet on the floor in frustration. The exhibition had already started, but he still hadn't seen a glimpse of his target – Katsuki Yuuri, Japan's Ace, the gold medalist, the face of the GPF Finals. He arrived in the arena early just to increase his chances of meeting the skater, but so far, he had been unlucky.

 

“Let's just look for him later,” Kanda Masatoshi, his cameraman, said as he scratched his head.

 

“It would be better if we could talk to him now though...” Morooka said as he continued to survey his surroundings.

 

“Well, I can't see him.”

 

Morooka's lips thinned as he thought about his options. He was about to re-think his strategy when, finally, he spotted a familiar figure wearing the Japanese official apparel. Without really thinking about it, Morooka made a beeline for the Japanese skater. He didn't even bother to check if his cameraman was following him.

 

“Katsuki-kun!” he called out desperately. The boy who was talking to Celestino Cialdini turned to look and Morooka almost fell flat on his face. This was not... Was this Katsuki-kun?

 

“Ah! His – Morooka-san!”

 

The voice sounded like the Japanese skater that Morooka knew. Still, he was taken aback at what he was seeing. He hesitantly walked over as he continued to stare at the unrecognizable face.

 

“Katsuki-kun?”

 

“Yes?” It was really the same voice! Morooka frowned in confusion.

 

“You look... You look really different...”

 

Katsuki Yuuri laughed, but his cheeks turned pink.

 

“This is for my exhibition skate... What can I do for you, Morooka-san?”

 

If he hadn't been waiting for this kid for a while now, he'd spend more time wondering why he was actually surprised to be acknowledged. There was something different about Katsuki-kun, and he wasn't just talking about his unusual appearance right now. Morooka had always thought that there was something different about Katsuki-kun since the NHK Trophy, but now that he was facing the boy, he still really couldn't figure out what it was.

 

No matter, he had a purpose. Morooka shook himself internally and snapped to attention. He turned to make sure that his cameraman was behind him. Kanda-kun gave him the thumb signalling that he was ready and recording.

 

“Congratulations, Katsuki-senshu, for winning the gold medal at the Grand Prix Final this season. How do you feel about your success?” he said on the microphone before aiming it at Katsuki-kun's face.

 

“I am very happy and I am thankful to my coach, Celestino Cialdini, for bringing me here,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “I hope that I was able to make everyone in Japan proud.”

 

Morooka caught himself staring a second too long at the Japanese skater. He hastily brought the microphone back to his face.

 

“Oh, definitely, Katsuki-senshu,” he said reassuringly. “Japan has not won gold for so many years. The country is very proud of you. May I ask something?” Katsuki-kun nodded. “In one of your interviews before, you mentioned that your exhib programs are addressed to certain people. Today, you are about to skate what I remember to be your tribute to ' a Russian tiger '.

 

“Yes.”

 

“May we know more about it?”

 

Katsuki-kun smiled serenely at him and Morooka found that his voice was suddenly stuck deep down in his throat. Did Katsuki-kun have a toothpaste commercial? He should have, definitely.

 

“It's a surprise, Morooka-san!”

 

“Uh – uhm... B-but... uh...” He felt a light kick to his leg and Morooka knew that it could only be Kanda-kun who kicked him. He cleared his throat and turned back to Katsuki-kun who was staring at him. His smile might have been beautiful, but the makeup only made him look mocking. If Morooka didn't know this kid, he'd definitely feel intimidated. “D-do you have anything to say to the viewers?”

 

Yuuri nodded, smile still intact. “Thank you so much for all the support! I will continue to do my best and make Japan proud. And uhm, please do watch the Exhibitions. Thank you!”

 

Morooka thanked the Japanese skater and watched him walk away with his coach and friend, the Thai skater, Phichit Chulanont.

 

“I thought you would ask him more questions,” Kanda murmured beside him.

 

Morooka sighed heavily and turned to his cameraman. “I was supposed to, but... Did you see that smile? Did you see that makeup? I forgot all of my questions!”

 

And it was true, but he kept to himself the fact that in addition to the smile and makeup, there was that nagging feeling that kept bothering him throughout the interview. Yuuri seemed so different from the last time Morooka had interviewed him. He sounded more mature, more confident, more... Hmnnnn... familiar? Was that the right word to describe Yuuri's attitude towards the interview? More comfortable?

 

Whatever be the case, Morooka was just glad that the world was witnessing the rise of Katsuki Yuuri in the sport of figure skating. This boy had so much potential and Morooka had feared that they would never ever see him shine, but the gold that glinted on Katsuki-kun's chest yesterday was a constant reminder to Morooka that his fears were for naught.

 

Katsuki Yuuri was now flying!

 

 

 

Yuri watched quietly as Viktor entered the second half of his exhibition skate with a quadruple flip. He was doing one of those cheesy routines he'd skated to some years ago and couldn't be bothered to create a new one for this season. Yuri huffed, unimpressed.

 

Yuuri had a lot of new programs this season which he created himself and even won medals with them although they were created at such limited time, so Yuri couldn't understand why Viktor Nikiforov was hailed as the god of figure skating. If Yuri had a say to it, Yuuri definitely should be holding that title. No one was as refined, as elegant, as skilled, as beautiful and capable on the ice as Yuuri Katsuki. In Yuri's humble opinion, Viktor Nikiforov was only a close second.

 

He huffed again. It didn't matter. Yuuri was starting to shape up and had already dethroned Viktor this season. Yuuri would take those titles soon enough and hold on to them until it was Yuri's turn to dethrone him. That was how it was supposed to be, and Yuri Plisetsky would be damned if it all didn't follow through.

 

The crowd roared their approval as Viktor finished his routine. He watched as the silverhead bowed and waved at his adoring fans. So far, so good. The exhibitions was going great. Now, for the last skater, the gold medalist.

 

Yuri turned to look when he heard a commotion nearby. It was supposed to be Yuuri's turn soon, so maybe this was his group? He perked when he noticed a familiar figure wearing the official Japan jacket enter the rink. Yuri began to jog towards him, but the man turned and Yuri stopped. It wasn't Yuuri. He frowned. He could've sworn it was Yuuri. He was very familiar with Yuuri's figure, so he couldn't understand how he mistook him for this person who looked nothing like him.

 

The man's hood was up, half obscuring his facial features, but Yuri could see a silver piercing clinging on the man's lower lip. His lips were colorless, or probably it was nude lipstick. The man locked eyes with Yuri and then, he smirked. Yuri's eyes narrowed. Who could this be? Nobody else was representing Japan in this sport right now. Yuuri was solo flight in the international competitions in the Men's Singles. The stranger was even wearing skate shoes, so it meant that he was going to skate, right?

 

Yuri stared harder, trying to recognize the unknown person. The man did not break eye-contact until he was approached by Yuuri's coach. The Italian coach said something and the man nodded. A sudden realization hit Yuri that very moment as his eyes went wide in shock. The man looked at him again and noted his awkward staring. He grinned.

 

The man unzipped his jacket and pulled his hood down. He took off his jacket and gave it to his coach. Yuri's jaw fell on the floor just as murmurs began to fill the arena, but Yuri didn't notice that anymore. He was too busy taking in the man's appearance now fully displayed for everyone to see.

 

It was Yuuri Katsuki, but it was not Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Yuuri's hair was styled to look a little messy and there were a few scatters of spikes here and there. It must have been the trick of the light, but Yuri swore he saw red highlights peeking all over Yuuri's hair. In addition to the lip ring, both of his ears were studded with a number of silver piercings that glinted under the arena lights. His eyes... fuck... Edgy cat eyes with heavy eyeshadow and the lower lash lines were painted a vibrant turquoise! Yuri had never seen Yuuri wear this kind of makeup before! This was totally different from what they were all used to see from the skater.

 

Yuuri was wearing a pair of black pants and a gray undershirt (a tank top, Yuri noted) stamped with a glossy _fleur de lis_ symbol on the front. He wore a black blazer with tiger-print lining over the tank top. He also had a black choker around his neck with a silver tiger head at the middle, positioned just at the base of his throat. His hands were in a pair of black fingerless gloves. This was not Yuuri Katsuki, but this was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“HAH?!” Yuri couldn't help himself from yelling out. Yuuri was wearing a costume similar to that of the other tiger! He screamed again and pointed at Yuuri whose smirk became even more teasing, but with the makeup he was wearing, only made him look intimidating. And oh boy! He's looking extremely cool!

 

“Yura, what happened?!” he barely heard Yakov say in alarm, but Yura couldn't be bothered with him now. And it wasn't like he was the only one making noises. Yura vaguely heard some people screeching somewhere in the arena!

 

Then, Yuuri raised his hand. Yuri watched as Yuuri gestured to him with his index and middle fingers before aiming it to his own eyes. The message was clear:

 

“ _You. Watch._ ”

 

Yuri preened in pride as he gave Yuuri Katsuki a thumbs up. The Japanese medalist nodded and turned to the ice. Yuri took immense pleasure when he saw Viktor, who was on his way out of the ice, do a double-take upon seeing Yuuri. Ha! Watch out, Viktor! Say goodb -

 

Scratch that. The bastard's eyes just turned to hearts. Yuri bristled in annoyance. He should really make sure that the moron would keep his claws off Yuuri.

 

Minutes later, Yuuri's name echoed throughout the arena and once again, screams could be heard as the audience took in Yuuri's unusual appearance. Gone was the soft skater that everyone were used to. Instead, a Yuuri Katsuki who was sharp, angsty, and oozing with violent energy took his laps around the ice before coming to a halt at the middle.

 

“This is exciting!” Viktor chirped on his right. Viktor had never bothered to watch other people's exhibs before. What was he doing here now?! “I almost didn't recognize him!”

 

“Yuuri looks too different today,” Georgi said on his left, another one who didn't usually watch exhibs.

 

Yuri silently rolled his eyes in annoyance, but it didn't matter. Everyone should be watching Yuuri anyway and realize why he was the gold medalist in this competition. He re-fixed his gaze at the Japanese skater who didn't spare the audience a glance. He simply closed his eyes with a hip cocked to the left. Both of his arms were relaxed and hanging loosely to his sides. He didn't move at all as he waited for the music to start. He almost looked like a statue with how frozen he seemed to be on the ice.

 

When his exhibition music started, it began with intrusive bowing of strings that electrified the entire arena and powered everyone up. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the audience before swiping a thumb across his lips, tracing it down to his stomach. As the beating of the drums joined the strings, Yuuri, with unexpected ferocity, swung his right foot as if kicking something in front of him. Yuri gaped, not daring to even blink as he watched the Japanese skater fall into an aggressive step sequence that followed the kick. The swings of his arms and the swipes of his blades were clean, crisp, and accurate. Yuri could only describe it as an assertion of dominance and territory as Yuuri skated around the rink. This routine was fast paced, there was absolutely no room for errors as each second counted. Yuuri was angry! Yuuri was roaring! Yuuri was... Yuuri was a tiger running after and tearing up a prey!

 

Just as he was about to expect more unprecedented savagery on the ice until Yuuri Katsuki, the music mellowed down to a lull. The aggression melted away from the skater and they were given a peek of the usual Yuuri Katsuki The Danseur that they were all used to. His face was passive, his lips flat and unimpressed. He patrolled the ice like a king surveying his lands; confident and regal – that was Yuuri Katsuki as of this moment. Sweet notes began to sway through the music, and Yuuri was a beautiful swan lazing on the lake's surface – beautiful, untouchable, a wonder that could only be looked at from a distance.

 

Then, quite unexpectedly, Yuuri slid across the ice in lunge pistol with his arms up in the air doing that famous rock 'n roll hand gesture while grinning up at the crowd, as if warning them all in advance. Without even bothering to see if he still had enough room for more movement, he swiftly straightened on his legs in time to gain enough speed and just as the music lifted from its lull, Yuuri launched to a triple axel – triple axel. Once his blades touch the ice, a fist went up in the air and his left leg went straight over his head in a high kick. He was then a blur of motion that exhibited his ability to match the music.

 

Heck, no. That wasn't right. It was more like the music was wrapping around him, like folds and creases of his clothing as he moved.

 

The drag that cut through the flow of the music was marked with a jump high up in the air with Yuuri's arms and legs spread wide like that of a split jump before he flipped his body back and landed swiftly on his left foot. The Japanese skater didn't bother to rest. He utilized the excess energy from the jump to follow it up with a Russian split, his arms positioned as if he was holding an invisible guitar.

 

“OH FUCK, YEAH!!!” Yuri's throat felt so scratchy but he didn't give a damn. This routine, the choice of music... Geez! How was Yuuri doing all these stunts on ice?! The lift off and touch down of his blades on ice – Yuuri had complete control over the music. Yuri was sure that the music was no longer coming from the speakers, Yuuri was playing it himself!

 

As the music mellowed down again, Yuuri skated close to the boards and to Yuri's surprise, saw Phichit holding out the stuffed toy of Yuri's dreams! He watched as Yuuri sped by and take the tiger from the Thai skater. This was it! This was the time he would know to whom this tiger be – WHAT THE FUCK?!

 

Yuuri's eyes snapped up and met Yuri's gaze. He smirked and lazily glided towards him, all the while gesturing him to come closer.

 

Oh, shit! Oh, fuck! Did this mean what Yuri thought it meant? Yuuri was getting closer and closer by the nanosecond and Yuri was torn between controlling himself or going crazy over the possibility. Was he going to hope? Should he let himself hope? Should – OH SHIT!

 

The stuffed tiger was up in the air after Yuuri threw it at Yuri's direction. It happened so fast! Before he knew it and to his shock, the tiger landed safely onto his outstretched palms! Speechless and probably with his mouth hanging, Yuri's eyes searched for the Japanese skater. Yuuri gave him a salute before skating away!

 

Yuri screamed! He screamed his delight! He screamed his gratitude! He got the tiger! The tiger was his! The tiger was his all along! He didn't need to kidnap and hold Phichit hostage! He didn't need to ambush an unsuspecting fan! YURI PLISETSKY GOT THE TIGER!

 

He returned his attention to the Japanese skater who was still on the ice, only halfway through his crazy exhibition skate. Yuuri skillfully took off his blazer as he began gaining his momentum for what obviously was a jump. The thrill and anticipation built hard on the audience as they screamed and bellowed his name. Yuri was astounded to notice that the back of Yuuri's top had slits that displayed a good view of his back. Yuuri threw the blazer away just as the music picked up and threw himself for a quadruple salchow - quadruple toe loop combination!

 

Oh, fuck! Fuck this shit! Yuri was screaming! And he didn't even care! Yuuri Katsuki just did a quadruple salchow and partnered it with a quadruple toe loop! That's what? His fifth quad! Who fuckin' cares if Yuri screamed when Yuuri just showed his fifth quad!

 

The crowd was going crazy! Yuri was going crazy! Viktor was going crazy! (Wait, what?!) Everyone was going crazy! And Yuuri Katsuki was most definitely insane! The music got faster and faster and Yuuri was reminding the ice that she was his bitch! Yuuri Katsuki was no longer just a figure skater! He was a rockstar!

 

As the music climbed its peak, Yuuri went on to a twizzle sit spin. He was spinning so fast, Yuri wondered how he was keeping his center and balance steady through it. Yuuri then straightened for a twizzle upright spin and Yuri had to ask himself if Yuuri was not even seeing the galaxy like that. The Japanese skater clearly had a world of his own inside that pretty head of his. There was just no other explanation!

 

Finally, seconds before the music ended, Yuuri did that iconic rockstar move in the form of a spider lunge. His right fist was up in the air and the fingers on his right hand were caressing the ice as he slid across it. Yuuri's top rode up, revealing his drool-worthy abs to the arena and his back arched elegantly.

 

It had been said before, but Yuri would say it again. The arena exploded! Everyone was on their feet screaming and kicking and almost hitting and strangling each other because of heightened emotions that seemed to just flow out of everyone. But they could never beat the yells coming out of Yuri as he climbed all over Viktor. He didn't give a fuck if he was hurting his rinkmate, he didn't give a fuck if his rinkmate was screaming in delight as well! Yuuri Katsuki must be celebrated!

 

 

 

**yuri_plisetsky**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki in his exhibition attire, with his piercings shining under the arena lights, is gazing intensely at the camera. His tongue is out and a hand is doing that iconic rock 'n roll hand pose. Tucked in beside him is a beautifully beaming Yuri Plisetsky who is staring at Yuuri while hugging the stuffed tiger tightly against his chest.]

 **yuri_plisetsky**  I will roar someday soon! **+katsuki_yuuri** **#TIGER #YuuriGift #GPFFukuoka #JapansAce #RussianTiger #GFPExhibitions #YuuriRocks!**

 

Liked by  **Yuri+angels10**  and  **10, 473** **others**

**View all 3, 918 comments**

**YuriPlisetskaya** I can't stop crying! I feel so happy for Yurochka!

 **figureskating_community** Wow! That was so beautiful to watch! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ* And is no one gonna talk about Yuuri's 4Sal?! **#QuadSalchow**

 **Yuri+angels10** Yurochka!!! We are so happy for you! Thank you so much, **+katsuki_yuuri**! You made our little tiger happy! “:♡.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴

 **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** And this is one of the many reasons why we love **+katsuki_yuuri**

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** that was so nice of you, Yuuri! (o˘◡˘o)

 **Nihonjin020670** At this point, I kinda expected it already **figureskating_community #QuadSalchow**

 **futurewifeofYuriP** my future in-law just gifted my future husband with a beautiful stuffed tiger! I am so happy!

 **Nisrina Onbekend** What a beautiful smile :) And Yuuri, put that tongue inside my mouth. Ooops! Sorry! I mean your mouth (that I want to kiss)!!!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** I wonder why he didn't use it for his programs though **figureskating_community Nihonjin020670 #QuadSalchow**

 **Cutie_Cathy** Our little kitten looks so happy! Or should I call him a tiger cub now? Anyway thank you so much Yuuri for making him this happy! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Ah, my future son  <3 btw can we all take the time of appreciating just how Yuuri looks beautiful in any get-up? **Nisrina Onbekend** he's going to put that in mine -_-

 **RussiasfutureKing** I love you Yuri! (That pink Yuuri tongue though...)

 **YuuriStan_01** 5 quads. Yuuri has 5 quads... granted that he still has to land 4S in competition... but 5 quads... * internal screaming *  >>.<<

 **RussianFairy_YP** Aww... that was such a lovely scene! I'm so glad I recorded it!

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** I LOVE YOU, YUURI!

 **Kiyoshi_Kiyoshi** Ahh... Yuuri... put that tongue back in your mouth. It's too tempting!

 **RussianIceLegend** That was nice of you, Yuuri

 **n_gomEZ** <3 <3 <3 I love all of this so much <3 <3 <3

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Christophe Giacometti are both on the pole and stripped down to their underwear. Yuuri is holding on tightly to the pole while the rest of his body is spread vertically outwards. He appears to be assisting Chris who is arched above him. His left hand is reaching outwards while his right arm is steady just beside Yuuri. His right foot is hooked on Yuuri's left thigh. The Japanese skater looks relaxed but flushed, while Chris looks serene and comfortable.]

 **phichit+chu**  So these two decided to have a dance-off! Don't ask me why there's a pole here and how they even got into that position! I have the full video but you'll have to settle for a photo just coz! Acclaimed King of Eros **christophe-gc** versus King of Dance **+katsuki_ yuuri**! You be the judge! **#danceoff #postcompetition #competitorshangout #SwissErosVSJapaneseEros #SwitzerlandVSJapan #R18 #poledance #GPFFinalists #PreExhibitionExhibition**

 

Liked by  **BrittanyBRITTANY** and  **14, 803** **others**

**View all 6, 472 comments**

**IcePrince_YuuriK** Holy shit! Yuuri can pole dance?!(＊☉౪ ⊙｡)

 **sex_y_onIce** ha! This is one thing that yuuri will not beat chris in!!!

 **ChrisG_EroKing** can we take the time to admire two beautiful sexy men on the pole?! Just * internal screaming *

 **ham_hamsters** this is a pure battle of eros! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 **KylaIsKatsuki** oh my god!!!! look at those abs!! Yuuri, let me clean you up (with my tongue!)

 **Polpi++Ghanri** Woooaaaaahhh!!! So who won?! **phichit+chu**

 **4Ever_Chris.G** I will do anything and everything to be skin-to-skin with **christophe-gc** (●♡∀♡)

 **YuuriStan_01** Keep yout tongue to yourself **KylaIsKatsuki** Yuuri is mine!!! And **christophe-gc** keep your paws off Yuuri!!!!

 **ChrisGiaSexy phichit+chu** yeah who won?

 **Christine Fernandez** Wow!! How do you even do that?!

 **TheThailand_Er** Sorry **phichit+chu** but I can't stop it. Why is there a pole in a karaoke bar again?!

 **thechinesedude328** this is so funny! Does Cao Bin also have a dance-off with Yuuri? I wanna see a photo!

 **dandeliondance** I'm not surprised with Chris doing pole dance. BUT YUURI?!!! ( _๑_ °o° _๑_ )

 **DreamIce** Somehow I am reminded of Yuuri's NHK Trophy Exhib hhmmmnnn....

 **EroticIce411** I somehow feel like there's a history there **DreamIce**

 **SexGodChrisG** Oh man!!! I would pay to see them pole dance! **phichit+chu** release that fuckin' video! I wanna see this! Please! Please! Please! Please!

 **ChrisGisMine** I second that **SexGodChrisG phichit+chu** pretty please? (≧ω≦)ゞ

 **Thai_Ice** OH MY GOD

 **vikviking** me remembering meeting shy Yuuri. Me seeing this photo of Yuuri. Yuuri and Chris and pole dance just don't belong in one sentence but I just wrote it O.O

 **Cutie_Cathy** uhmm... is Yuuri drunk?

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

**Last Minute Notes:** I'm here with this offering again. I am so sorry for the delay. I wasn't really very busy. I had a lot of time but... So if you've been reading through the comments and replies, you'd notice that I was really very excited to write the Exhibitions. From the beginning, I've already decided to use _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ as covered by 2CELLOS. However, as I was about to write this chapter, I began to lose my confidence with this music choice. As a result, I lost all of my drive to write the entire chapter. I gave it a few days of rest so I could think about my music choice. First problem I encountered was my sudden lack of imagination (lol). I couldn't imagine how the routine would go. Whatever I had in my mind before suddenly vanished. Second problem was this piece had some mellow parts (since it was a tribute to Yuri Plisetsky, I had wanted something similar to _Welcome to the_ Madness). When I did start to have some sequence in my mind, the look that I had wanted for Yuuri did not fit. There were more problems encountered, but I don't want to write an essay here. I began to hunt for some other pieces, but nothing was working for the purpose that I had in mind. Eventually I went back to _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ and had a conference with all my imaginary friends (don't take this seriously, I am not crazy lol). Finally! Finally, I managed to get through all the problems. I decided not to copy the _Welcome to the Madness_. After all, this is a tribute _from_ Yuuri _to_ Yuri. From the title itself and from the interpretations of the song that I managed to find, it's really the perfect music. And since Yuuri is the one giving the tribute, I think it's only natural to expect that his own style is present in the routine. I also thought it's not a good idea to copy _Welcome to the Madness_ because Yuri is expected to perform it in the future in this world and I don't want it to be compared to Yuuri's Exhib. Yuuri does not intend to overshadow Yuri Plisetsky. Instead, this tribute is Yuuri's way of telling Yuri that he is not alone and that he has people cheering for him, even among his rivals. Well, anyway, I hope I made this work.

 **noirbriar** has been kind in making me another art (for Chapter 14)! Thank you so much once again! Here's the link: [noirbriar art angry yuuri](https://noirbriar.tumblr.com/post/176905526126/insert-angry-smol-japanese-cinnamon-roll-for)

 **The Beginning by One Ok Rock:** Lyrics from https://genius.com/One-ok-rock-the-beginning-lyrics. This is one of my favorite songs from this band. OORers out there, hi! For those who don't know them but can appreciate foreign music, go check out their songs. My personal recommendations are Liar, Ending Story, I Was King, Listen, Karasu, Bedroom Warfare, Mr. Gendai Speaker... There are just so many that I love! Just give them a listen ^_^ Some of their songs have English versions, but I personally prefer the Japanese ones. (P.S For those who know them, please don't argue here about their style shifts through the years. For OOR haters, no. If you want to rant about them, go rant somewhere else. These four guys saved and inspired me in so many ways. Respect, please.)

Also, **10969taka** is the verified Instagram account of Takahiro “Taka” Moriuchi, the vocalist of One Ok Rock. I am not related to him in any way. Disclaimers are in effect.

 **The Pole:** If it's possible to have a pole in the banquet, then it's possible to have a pole in a karaoke bar lol! Although I already made up my mind to add a pole in the karaoke bar, I did check Google just for fun and found that there is actually a karaoke bar with a pole inside the rooms! It isn't in Japan, though, but still! How funny is that?! :D

 **2CELLOS - Smells Like Teen Spirit [Live at Arena di Verona]** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsXyRhqgvs8 . The last part of the music though is of better quality in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nji5zvkuuFg.

Thank you so much once again for reading!

 


	16. Viktor's Dilemma

 

**DECEMBER 8, 2014 – Fukuoka, Japan**

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Phichit called out as he did his best to style his hair in front of the dresser in preparation for the banquet. Of course, he got to go. They were after all in Japan, so it had been easy for Celestino to get him a pass as a skater and not as a plus one. He paused to watch Yuuri's reflection turn to look at him. To Phichit's dismay, Yuuri left his hair down and glasses on. The only consolation was that Yuuri chose to wear a dark navy blue tie instead of his old light blue one. The suit he was wearing was also tailored to fit him perfectly. Thank god for small miracles. “I'm just curious...”

 

“Hmn? What is it?” Yuuri asked as he fumbled with his cuffs.

 

“What do you remember from yesterday?” Phichit didn't know what he was expecting when he asked the question, but the smug little smirk on Yuuri's lips was definitely a reaction he wasn't expecting. Definitely, Phichit was not getting the whole picture. “You sneaky bastard!”

 

Yuuri laughed as he turned away to continue working on his cuffs. “Phichit, I drank what? One? Two bottles of champagne?”

 

“W-Well, about two I think plus a couple bottles of beer...”

 

“Hmnnn...”

 

“So you remember everything?”

 

“Pretty much,” Yuuri said as he made sure that his tie was not crooked.

 

“Are you that much of a drinker?” Phichit asked, amazed.

 

“Hmnn... Not really, but you couldn't really live with the Russians without learning a thing or two,” Yuuri said. “I'm done. Are you ready? Shall we go?”

 

Phichit huffed as he let go of his comb and reached for his coat. “I guess I didn't need to worry about telling you that you kissed Viktor last night then.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“ _What?!_ ”

 

“What what?”

 

“I kissed Viktor?!”

 

Phichit stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stared at Phichit.

 

The little –

 

“Of all things that you could have forgotten, it _has_ to be _that one_ , huh, Yuuri?! Of _all_ things?!”

 

“I _kissed_ Viktor?!”

 

“Why, Yuuri? _Why?!_ ”

 

“I kissed _Viktor?!_ ”

 

“Yes, you kissed Viktor goddammit!” Phichit exclaimed in frustration.

 

“Hmnn... That's good,” Yuuri said calmly as he straightened his glasses, the glint of the light on glass giving him the impression of an evil mastermind in those anime that Phichit had watched.

 

And then, he froze upon registering what his smol devious son had just said.

 

This little shit had got to be playing him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Good job, drunk Yuuri,” Yuuri muttered to himself nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just dumped a block of rock on Phichit's head. “You sure know how to get shit done.”

 

Phichit stared. Stared some more. The thoughts swirled violently inside him knowing that there was more to this, there was something he was missing and definitely, there was something he needed to squeeze out of his smol son. So, he tried. He opened his mouth to ask, only to realize he didn't even know how to ask the questions, so it came out like:

 

“Yu-Wha-Are … Wha-Yu-A-AAAAAHHHHHRGGGH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

“Hmn? What's wrong, Phichit?” the little shit asked! The little shit dared ask! Phichit screamed or groaned, or whatever fit the noises that came out of his mouth and nose. He never thought the day would come that he'd want to sock his smol son, but here he was, seconds away from attacking.

 

“You... Could...” Phichit took a long dragging breath to calm himself. “Yuuri! _Yuuri!_ Just!” Another long painful drag of air. “Just how much of this did you plan?! Explain everything – top to bottom, start to finish! NOW!”

 

“Well, there's definitely no 'finish' here yet. I've only just started.”

 

“YUURI KATSUKI!!! EXPLAIN NOW OR GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SEX-DEMON SOUL, I'M GONNA POST ALL OF MY BLACKMAIL MATERIALS ON YOU FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!!!”

 

“Sex-demon soul? That's kinda harsh, Phichit,” Yuuri answered without so much as a flinch.

 

“ _Yuuri_...”

 

His smol son chuckled. He chuckled. He fuckin' chuckled! “Alright, alright! Calm down, Phichit!”

 

“Calm down?! Are you kidding me, Yuuri?!”

 

Yuuri walked over to his bed and sat down. Phichit followed suit. He didn't take his eyes off his smol son as he sat down.

 

“Remember the GPF Sochi I told you about?” Yuuri began. Phichit nodded. “Didn't you ever wonder how I managed to get Viktor's attention?”

 

“Now that you ask me that, I do wonder.”

 

“Simple. I got drunk so bad that even now, decades later, I still don't remember what really happened.”

 

Silence permeated the entire room for a few counts before Phichit got to put his thoughts into words.

 

“Okay... So if you don't remember, why are we talking about it?”

 

“I don't remember it, but I was shown pictures. I was shown pictures, Phichit!” Yuuri said, his cheeks turning pink. “You called it 'dirty'!”

 

“Deym...” Phichit replied with a laugh. His smol son didn't bat an eye about stealing a kiss from Viktor, but he had the decency to blush now as he recalled an event that didn't even happen in this time. Just wow. “If I said that, then it's gotta be really dirty then! So, what exactly did you do?”

 

Yuuri's cheeks turned darker as he looked away from Phichit. “I might have challenged Chris to a dance-off?”

 

“Oh.my.god. Lemme guess, pole dance?”

 

“A-And I might have had a dance-off with Yurio, too...”

 

“Russian Yuri?! How old was he then?!”

 

“A-And a dance-off with Viktor?”

 

“Dance-off, really?”

 

“Uhm... turned dancing together?”

 

“I knew it,” Phichit nodded to himself, now somewhat feeling a little enlightened. “Okay... so, from there? How did it turn from dance-off to ditch-Phichit-and-Celestino-and-be-coached-by-Mr.-World-Champion?”

 

Yuuri graced him with a glare. “For the record, I didn't ditch you, okay? It didn't happen right away. I mean, I still went back to Detroit and finished my studies before deciding to take a break from competitive skating.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Phichit said impatiently as he waved his hand. “Answer, please?”

 

Yuuri huffed. “I was so drunk that apparently, I invited him to Hasetsu and asked him to be my coach.”

 

“And because you were blackout drunk, you left the poor Russian in the cold and went back to Detroit to study and graduate, and then, you decided to take a break to mope about retiring?” Yuuri stared at him. Phichit stared back. For some goddamn reason, he was not surprised. “And the me of that time who didn't know about it, probably because I wasn't there - _because if I were, I'm pretty sure I would have done something about it_ –, wasn't able to do anything.”

 

Silence once again. Then,

 

“Wow... that was a mouthful...”

 

“Shut it, you heartbreaker. And so, what happened after that?”

 

“Well, after Worlds, just as I got back to Hasetsu, I had wanted to show Yuuchan a rendition of Viktor's FS that season. I didn't know then that her triplets recorded it and uploaded it in the internet.”

 

“Triplets? Yuuchan?” Phichit asked, shocked of this piece of information.

 

“Yeah, triplets.”

 

“Wow... Wouldn't have guessed it.”

 

“She's quite fit, right?”

 

“True. Anyway, so what happened?”

 

“Viktor saw it and flew to Hasetsu to coach me.”

 

“Well done, triplets!” Phichit cheered. “What a beautiful love story!”

 

“Shut up!” Yuuri groaned.

 

“So! Let me summarize this,” Phichit said as he ignored his grumbling smol son. “Because of this memorable event in your time, you got yourself drunk yesterday to challenge Chris and Viktor to a dance-off, then you added a lap dance (“That was your suggestion!”). After that, you gave tribute to Russian Yuri. I still can't get over the fact that of all the things you couldn't remember this time, it has to be the kiss! Why, Yuuri? Just _why_?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I can't do anything about that anymore. At the very least, my drunk self initiated something with Viktor without fail. Now the choice is Viktor's to make.”

 

“Is Viktor somewhat... dense?” Phichit asked out of the blue.

 

“Kinda,” Yuuri answered without batting an eye.

 

“But sure not as dense as you, right?” Phichit followed-up.

 

“The younger me, yes.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “So, you've laid out your cards and now it's up to Viktor.”

 

“Hmnn... Basically, yes, but I still plan on egging him on, though.”

 

Phichit's eyebrow rose. “How?”

 

He grinned as he noted the flash in Yuuri's eyes. Had Phichit ever mentioned that he loved that look on Yuuri as long as he wasn't the target? No? Well, Phichit loved that savage glint in Yuuri's eyes when he wasn't the target.

 

“Little by little, Phichit. Little by little.”

 

 

 

The banquet was in full swing and Christian had in his hand his second flute of champagne. He watched as other skaters and their coaches interacted with sponsors and officials, while he got to chill here at the corner and enjoy his drink. Ahh... the joy of retirement and good people to accompany him. Though as of now, said good people had to deal with their responsibilities.

 

Christian took a sip from his flute, his eyes never leaving the wide expanse of the banquet hall. This was probably the last time he'd ever get to attend an ISU banquet and in all honesty, he couldn't really say that he'd miss it. Sure, it was fun in some way, especially when you were friendly with other skaters, but sometimes, it could also be pretty dreary...

 

He paused.

 

Come to think of it, he didn't feel that way right now...

 

Christian had his fair share of medals. He hadn't always been dead last in competitions. In fact, his current results were one of the rare times that he placed last in the competition. Now that he thought about it, although he was winning some of his competitions before, he had always felt bored out of his mind during the banquets. He dreaded attending it, whether he won gold or he placed fourth. There was no difference before. This time however... He didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Was it because he was retiring? Was it because he spent a great time with his co-skaters yesterday? Or was it because...

 

“Christian!”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see who called his name. He smiled when he saw Yuuri Katsuki heading his way. After all the shenanigans the Japanese skater pulled out of nowhere yesterday and the talk they had after the Free Skate, it was hard not to feel anything short of fondness for him.

 

“Hey, Yuuri,” he greeted.

 

“What's up?” Yuuri asked as he stood in front of him.

 

“Nothing much, just drinking the night away,” he answered before taking a sip. “Aren't you drinking?”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “I still have a bit left of the hangover from last night, so no, thank you.”

 

Christian laughed. “You drank too much yesterday. I'm actually surprised you managed to do your Exhib today.”

 

“Drunk plus rock are two sides of a coin, Christian. I am glad though that I didn't throw up on the ice.”

 

Christian shook his head in amusement. Not faraway, he noticed Viktor and Chris chatting with Phichit. Viktor caught his eyes and Christian gave him a small smile and a nod which the Russian skater returned.

 

“This will probably be my last banquet...” Christian murmured.

 

“ISU banquet, maybe. Not your last banquet though,” Yuuri said. Christian turned to look at him with a smile, knowing fully well what Yuuri meant.

 

“You're right.”

 

“Speaking of,” Yuuri's voice lowered as his eyes roamed around them as if making sure that nobody was listening. “I was meaning to ask something.”

 

Christian cocked his head to the side in curiosity. At the back of his mind, he noticed that Viktor was looking at him and Yuuri. He didn't spare it any more thought however as he was more interested with what Yuuri was about to ask.

 

“What is it?”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat before asking, “Do you have a studio?”

 

Well, that was an unexpected question, but maybe Yuuri was just curious of his new career?

 

“I do, a small one at home. Why?”

 

Yuuri looked around again before returning his gaze to Christian. “I want to commission you for a piece that I'm planning to use for next season. Let this be a secret between us, okay? Not even my coach knows about this yet.”

 

Christian frowned. “Isn't it too early to plan for the next season?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “A little, yes, but I really want to work on it soon. I will be in my senior year in college next year. I want to work on my routines while it's still early so I can avoid overloading myself.”

 

Christian nodded. He could understand that. He went to college after all and knew of the struggles of being a professional athlete while still going to school.

 

“Do you already have a composition or do you want me to make something for you?”

 

Yuuri's face brightened and once again, Christian noticed that Viktor was staring at both of them. He smiled to himself. He knew what this was about, of course. The Russian skater was being so obvious about it.

 

“I already have the composition. I just need someone to actually translate it into music for me.”

 

Christian perked and returned his attention to the Japanese skater. He felt the sudden spike of excitement course through him at the possibility. Was he about to have his first chance at proving his worth in the world of music? Before he could ask Yuuri for more details, however, he heard Yuuri curse under his breath.

 

“I'll email you the details, okay?” Yuuri murmured as Phichit and Georgi came bounding over to them. He nodded conspiratorially.

 

“What are you talking about?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri smiled innocently at him. “Nothing.”

 

“Yeah, sure, Yuuri,” Phichit scoffed. “Could have fooled me.”

 

Yuuri chuckled as he shook his head, “Later, Phichit.”

 

The Thai skater narrowed his eyes but shrugged anyway.

 

Behind Phichit's shoulder, he could see Viktor still looking over at them. Christian couldn't help himself. He gave Viktor his brightest smile. This time, the Russian didn't bother to smile back.

 

“What is it, Christian?” Georgi asked as he took a sip from his flute.

 

Christian allowed himself to smile wider and said, “Nothing.”

 

It seemed like he already had two pieces to work on once his retirement was effective. He wondered to himself how long it would take for the second piece to be used. He hoped it would be soon. This was exciting. Definitely exciting.

 

 

 

Viktor looked over Yuuri's group gloomily. For a reason he couldn't identify, he was feeling restless and somehow irritated. Was the banquet getting to his nerves? Was he drinking too much champagne? Was he having enough of talking with sponsors and officials and their constant question of whether he would be beating Yuuri at Worlds or not? Ahh... He didn't know. He decided to pour the golden liquid down his throat and barely stopped himself from slamming the glass down on a nearby table.

 

It was bad to feel irritated, but it was much worse when he couldn't even identify the reason behind the emotion. His eyes strayed over to Yuuri again. He and the English skater had been getting cozy earlier, speaking in hushed voices and faces close. He couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. They had looked so happy, as if they had some sort of mutual understanding. They only broke away from each other when Phichit and Georgi came over to presumably chat. Was there something between them?

 

_But Yuuri kissed him, dammit!_

 

_But he was drunk …_

 

_Probably no recollection of the lap dance..._

 

_Probably no recollection of the kiss he stole..._

 

_Probably no recollection of the invitation to his home..._

 

“Need another glass?” someone asked behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. Chris had finally returned, hurray. He took the flute Chris offered him and downed it, too. “Wow, Viktor. Slow down, my boy. What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Oh... I see...” Viktor would have ignored Chris if he didn't notice the playful tilt in his tone.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmn?” Chris teased as Viktor turned to him. “My, Viktor. Are you actually jealous?”

 

Viktor frowned in confusion. “Jealous?”

 

Chris gave him an amused smile, but instead of answering, he grabbed Viktor's tie and pulled him close. His lips ghosted over his cheek.

 

“You'll thank me later,” the Swiss skater whispered in his ear.

 

“Careful, Chris,” someone said and Viktor immediately turned guiltily upon recognizing the voice. Wait. Why was he feeling guilty as if he had just been caught red handed? Yuuri stood before them. His eyes were cold dark glints under the mellow lighting in the hall, and there was an equally frosty smile on his lips as he stared at the Swiss.

 

“Yuuri,” he pathetically whispered before clearing his throat and tried again. “Yuuri.”

 

The Japanese skater, however, did not spare him a glance.

 

“Oh, my darling Yuuri,” Chris purred seductively. “Whatever do you mean?”

 

Phichit, Viktor finally noticed, was hovering curiously behind Yuuri.

 

“I'm just saying,” Yuuri drawled as he slowly took off his coat, his eyes never leaving Chris, “You should be careful,” Yuuri handed his coat to Phichit who took it eagerly, “Or you might just make your _catsitter_ at home cry.”

 

Viktor froze.

 

Chris froze.

 

Phichit froze.

 

“Uhm...”

 

“What was his name again?” Yuuri continued lazily as he handed Phichit his glasses. “I believe his name is Masu – ”

 

“OOKKKAAAY!” Chris interrupted loudly, his eyes wide and frantic, and his hands up in the air in surrender. “Alright, alright! Jesus Christ, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri finally turned his eyes on Viktor and smiled. This time his smile was welcoming, warm, genuine.

 

“Viktor, let's dance.”

 

He knew he should probably hesitate and acknowledge the fact that Yuuri was subtly threatening Chris. He knew it was perhaps unwise of him to ignore the idea that Yuuri seemed to know something about Chris that even Viktor didn't know. He knew he should be more wary of this skater who had just exhibited a dangerous side to his personality. He knew he should... he should... but...

 

He reached out and accepted the hand Yuuri was offering him. Yuuri's hand was soft and warm. It fit really well with his own hand and Viktor couldn't shake of the feeling of familiarity that enveloped his senses at that moment.

 

“Jesus, how did he even know?”

 

“Who's Masu?”

 

Viktor could still hear Chris and Phichit talk behind him, but it no longer mattered. It no longer mattered when Yuuri was leading him to an empty spot where they could dance. No, Viktor thought as Yuuri turned to look at him in the eyes, it no longer mattered. He was too lost in those big brown eyes. He was too deep in the warmth that enveloped him as Yuuri continued to hold his hand. No, right now, nothing matters.

 

Only Yuuri did.

 

The world could go and fade away...

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 12, 2014 – Detroit, U.S.A**

 

Phichit plastered a smile on his face as he kept his gaze on the camera before him and Yuuri. The flash that came almost blinded him, but he didn't flinch. Beside him, Yuuri stood still and quiet.

 

The resulting fanfare and clamor after Yuuri's triumph in the Grand Prix Finals had been phenomenal. In all the years of his involvement in the figure skating world, Phichit had never seen such a victory so celebrated, so widespread that Yuuri couldn't even get out of their campus without being assaulted by both reporters and fans. One would think that only the Japanese media would have enough interest to actually hound the Japanese skater all the way to Detroit, but while it was true that there were Japanese reporters all around, they were merely the head of the crowd. There were reporters from all over the world throwing questions after questions at both Yuuri and Phichit. Heck, Celestino himself was not spared. He too was being chased all over town. If they didn't find Yuuri at school, they'd hunt him down in the skating rink where Phichit and Yuuri train. Celestino had to lock the door down once Yuuri was inside the facility every time.

 

If things were alarming post-NHK Trophy, it was a lot worse now. The fans who used to content themselves watching from a distance, or politely ask for autographs as if worried that they'd scare Yuuri away, had now grown more aggressive and uncaring of personal space. Some of them had even found out where they live. It hadn't even been a week since the Finals... At this point, things could only get worse or things could only blow over. Celestino had suggested that they move to the campus dormitory, but Yuuri rejected the idea saying that Vicchan would be joining them in Detroit soon and the campus dormitory did not allow pets. There was the idea of moving to a place in a gated community, which was left hanging as of the moment. Yuuri reasoned out to Celestino that they'd see first if that was necessary after the winter break. He and Phichit were going back to Japan for the Nationals anyway and then spend the rest of the break in Hasetsu.

 

“Phichit-kun, can you stop grimacing?”

 

He blinked. He thought he had just heard his name. He looked at the photographer who was watching him with a frown.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

He heard laughter around him. The photographer shook his head but he didn't look angry. He heard Yuuri say something to them in Japanese before dragging Phichit away from the lights.

 

“Are you okay, Phich?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he offered him a bottle of water. Phichit took it with a little smile. “You've been unusually quiet.”

 

“I'm normally quiet,” Phichit retorted.

 

“Phichit, you're not quiet. Not even in your sleep,” Yuuri answered back.

 

“How dare you?!”

 

Yuuri shrugged before fixing him a serious look. “Is it the troubles we've been having recently?”

 

Phichit sighed as he put down the bottle of water. Of course, Yuuri would insist. Of course, he would poke and prod. He must never forget how stubborn this guy was. It seemed like the older Yuuri had only mastered the art of it.

 

“I don't know, Yuuri. I just can't help but worry about this. I'm scared for your own safety. Was it like this before?”

 

Yuuri stared out the window with a thoughtful look. “Not really. When I started winning in my other time, Viktor had been my coach. Sure there were some sort of fanfare and all, but not as bad as it is now. The difference I guess lies in the fact that our names are connected differently here. If before I was his protégé, this time I'm his rival. Being hailed as the rival of a legend is not exactly a fluffy thing in everyone's mind. They expect that we will clash in every possible way. It's good publicity for skating, it's good scoop for the media.”

 

“But Yuuri, what about your love life? I've already planned what I'm going to wear for your wedding! I've also already started writing my speech! The plans I have, Yuuri! The plans I have! They can't go to waste!”

 

It took a while before Yuuri managed a choked reply because his smol son had the gall to laugh at him.

 

“W-We will just have to be ready for the worse,” Yuuri said with tears in his eyes.

 

“No! How could you say that?!”

 

The mirth in Yuuri's face faded to a sad smile. “We don't really know what happens, Phichit. I will do my best to win my husband back... But there's no guarantee he will fall in love with me again. After all, the situation now is different.”

 

Phichit didn't say anything. Yuuri could think whatever pessimistic things he could think of, but he watched his and Viktor's interactions in Japan and Phichit would bite off his foot and skate with his other foot if he was wrong. Viktor was deep into the Yuuri Sea and he had no way of going back as far as Phichit could see. He would continue his wedding plans, with or without Yuuri. He just needed Yuuri and Viktor there on the day of the wedding.

 

“Do you think we should just move to a gated community?” Yuuri asked quietly.

 

“I don't really care as long as we have our animals, beds, privacy, and security with us.” He shrugged. “When things go right with Viktor though, you will be moving to Russia after you graduate, am I right?”

 

“ _If_ things go right with Viktor,” Yuuri muttered. “Then, yeah...”

 

Phichit once again chose to ignore Yuuri's implication. “If we move to a gated community, then we better choose one that is not so expensive, or sign a lease of only... uhm, let's say a year or two? So that it won't be too expensive for me or I can easily move out to a cheaper place.”

 

Yuuri hummed as he thought over the idea. “That would be better, I guess. Let's talk about it more at dinner later.”

 

A staff member came over and began to talk with Yuuri. Phichit didn't bother to listen since they were talking in Japanese anyway. It was somehow weird to hear Japanese being spoken in this big studio in the middle of Detroit. He'd gotten so used to hearing English that it was a bit unnerving to hear an Asian language freely being used by mostly everyone in the room.

 

They were currently in the middle of a photo shoot for one of Yuuri's – well, Phichit's as well – sponsors. They had finished shooting a commercial this morning and now they were working on the ads. The company was initially only sponsoring Yuuri but when they noticed during the Finals that Phichit also had a lot of fans in Japan and in the skating community, they decided to sponsor him as well. This was Phichit's first work with them and he was so glad that he got to work with Yuuri.

 

The company had to send a team to Detroit because Yuuri was too busy and would otherwise have to delay the shooting until he got back to Japan, which was a bad idea because it would eat a portion of their vacation in the country, which was also a bad idea for the company because they were hoping to release the commercial and ads in less than two weeks. So here they were, working in a rented studio with the Japanese team and a couple of their American counterparts.

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said. “Break time's over. Let's finish this, okay?”

 

Phichit beamed. “Sure.” Together, they walked back only to be assaulted by the make-up artists eagerly waiting for them. “The good and the bad of being famous, right, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri chuckled and ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry, Phichit.”

 

He beamed at his smol son, somehow feeling much better. “Nah, this is good practice for when I get as famous as you.”

 

They both chuckled as the makeup artists tutted their disapproval for moving too much.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 13, 2014 – ST.PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

 

 **[PHOTO: (** Banquet in Fukuoka) Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov frozen in a dance. Yuuri is dipping Viktor and they are both laughing. The joy they must be feeling is intimately captured by the lenses. Viktor's left arm is spread outwards while his right leg is stretched upwards, his leather-clad toes pointed. His right hand is twisted so his palm is touching Yuuri's back. Yuuri is keeping Viktor's right leg steady with his left hand while his right hand is touching Viktor's left cheek.]

 

 

Viktor stared. He had been staring at said photo for... Viktor couldn't even tell. He'd been staring at this photo every free time he had. Who could blame him, really? This photo was exquisite and he should probably send some gifts to Christian for taking this photo for him. He changed his mind about the English skater. He adored the guy! He was so nice!

 

It had been a few days (4 days, 23 hours and 7 minutes to be semi-exact since seconds were counting) since he danced with Yuuri and Viktor was still seeing Yuuri's bright brown eyes wherever he looked. It was getting ridiculous how much the Japanese skater occupied his mind. Meeting and spending time with Yuuri had been one of his best moments in recent years... probably in all of his years. He was so nice, so warm, so fluffy... yet so mysterious, so puzzling, so... gentle, so understanding...

 

Viktor had convinced himself that the day he would be dethroned would be the most humiliating day of his career. He had envisioned a rival who would gloat of his victory over Viktor and make nasty comments of him being not good enough anymore. He had expected someone who would call him out every now and then in every interview, someone who would grab every chance to shame him or laugh at him. He didn't expect that it would entirely be the opposite.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was the best rival he could ever ask for: gracious, friendly, respectful, polite, sincere, supportive, caring... Viktor had to wonder what he had done right to have Yuuri as his rival. Heck, Viktor had to wonder how he even managed to become friends with the Japanese skater. And Yuuri was a friend, a beautiful and loving friend. Viktor would do anything to continue having Yuuri in his life, on and off ice. He was his friend and he had Yuuri's number to prove that. He had heard from Phichit that Yuuri only gave his personal number to his family, friends, and people he would like to keep in contact with. So, yeah. Viktor and Yuuri were friends.

 

Ah... He wished he could hang out with Yuuri again soon. Worlds was so far away! Detroit was so far away! Yuuri was so far away!

 

A whine broke through Viktor's contemplation and turned just in time for his Makkachin to get on the couch and sit himself on Viktor's lap. The poodle, much to Viktor's delight, spent a good amount of time licking his face. Once the dog had had enough, Makkachin turned to his laptop to see what his human was busy about.

 

Viktor tensed. Without even understanding why he suddenly felt unsettled, Makkachin started howling in earnest as he stood and jumped down on the space between the couch and the coffee table where his laptop was sitting. Makkachin began pawing and licking the screen after immediately recognizing Yuuri in the photo.

 

“Makka, no!” Viktor attempted to grab the laptop, but Makkachin made a high-pitched yelp that scared the living daylights out of him. “Makkachin, what's wrong with you?!”

 

He tried to push Makkachin off the table, but the poodle only became even more frantic in his pawing at the screen, still whining and now boofing sadly. This was the longest time Viktor had seen Makkachin stand on his hind legs and he really couldn't stop himself from wondering if his dog had gone crazy or what. “Makkachin! Makkachin, stop! Stop it!”

 

Try as Viktor might, he couldn't keep his darling boy off the laptop. Before Makkachin could really damage the device, Viktor hastily grabbed his phone and scrolled through his albums until he found a picture of Yuuri Katsuki looking adorable in his brown beanie (courtesy of Phichit's instagram, of course). “Here, Makka! Here, your Yuuri!”

 

The dog instantly turned and went for his phone. Upon confirming Yuuri's face, Makkachin carefully took the device from Viktor's hand with his mouth and set it down on the floor. Viktor watched dumbly as his dog propped the phone against the leg of the table, making sure that it was securely upright, before he laid down on his stomach and stared at Yuuri's photo.

 

Viktor wanted to cry. What was happening to his dog?! Why was he behaving like this? Should he consult a vet about this? Was this dangerous? Was this... What was this?!

 

As Makkachin began to cry again, Viktor's heart cracked. He didn't understand what was happening, but it wasn't the time to ponder about a visit to the vet. His dog needed him, for Christ's sake! He'd be damned if he didn't comfort his Makkachin – his Makkachin who'd comforted and accompanied him all these years!

 

Viktor walked over to his dog who didn't bother to look at him. Makkachin only spared him a sad glance when Viktor laid down beside him. As he placed an arm around the poodle's body, Makkachin laid his head on Viktor's head and whimpered sorrowfully. It sounded so heartbroken that Viktor couldn't help but whine in response.

 

There must be something that he could do. With a little tilt of his head, just enough for him to see his phone, Viktor stared at Yuuri's image. His chocolate brown eyes stared back at him and Viktor felt like the smile on Yuuri's lips were meant for him. He smiled a little; the warmth spreading in his chest made it a little easier to breathe.

 

Maybe Yuuri could help him understand what was wrong with Makka. Maybe introducing Makka to him would help his dog in some way. Makkachin seemed to be fixated on Yuuri after all. The Japanese skater had also introduced Viktor to his Vicchan. Maybe it was time to return the favor.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 14, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

Phichit munched happily on his sandwich as he roamed his eyes around him. Yuuri, who was sitting opposite him, was oblivious to it, but other students were staring at him; some in awe, some with hearts in their eyes, some with cute blushes on their cheeks, and others trying their hardest not to be too obvious with their little peeks at the Japanese student quietly eating his lunch in the cafeteria. Phichit grinned to himself, a proud papa. Yuuri definitely deserved all the love and attention, and as long as they kept their distance, then they were free to gawk all they want.

 

“Phichit?”

 

He turned to look at his smol son who was so adorable in his over-sized green hoodie. Phichit grinned mischievously as he noticed the students at the nearby table gulp and choke when Yuuri licked his lips. Such was the power of Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“Yes, Yuuri?”

 

“Do you think we can head over to the Department of Music after lunch?”

 

“Department of Music?” Phichit asked, now his grin gone and replaced with a frown. “Why do you want to go there?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Or do you have Ketty's number?”

 

“Ketty?” Phichit was now even more confused.

 

“Ketty Abelashvili, you know, conservatory music student?”

 

“That Ketty?” Phichit repeated for clarification. What could Yuuri possibly need from her?

 

“Ketty Abelashvili,” Yuuri repeated patiently for him.

 

“Why? I mean, what do you need from her?” he asked.

 

Yuuri smiled beatifically at him. From somewhere, Phichit could hear choking, pounding, and fuss that he didn't bother himself with. He kept his attention on his smol son.

 

“I want to commission a piece from her.”

 

“A piece?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said before taking a swig from his water bottle, his slender neck bared and adam's apple bobbing (“ _He's killing me..._ ” Phichit heard someone say close by). “I'm planning to use this piece for next season.”

 

Phichit finally brightened in full understanding, but then, he frowned again. “Isn't it too early?”

 

“That's what Christian said,” Yuuri replied as he set down his water bottle on the table. He licked his glistening lips and this time, Phichit could hear whimpers from different directions. “I will be a senior next year and I don't really want to overwork myself between skating, sponsorship jobs, and academics, so I will do what I can early.”

 

“Is that what you talked about with Christian at the banquet?” He asked and Yuuri nodded. “You nasty child of mine. How come he gets to find out first?!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. “Phichit, I commissioned Christian for another piece.”

 

“Oh, okay,” At least Phichit got to know before Celestino. By chance, Phichit caught sight of someone entering the cafeteria and he grinned as he waved at her. “No worries, Yuuri. The universe responds to your needs. Here comes Ketty.”

 

Yuuri turned and smiled brightly as Ketty approached them with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey there, famous misters!” the dark-haired girl greeted as she reached their table. Phichit vaguely noticed how the entire cafeteria froze and stared at the new arrival who sat herself down next to Yuuri. “What's up?”

 

“Ketty! How are you?” Yuuri grinned cheerfully. Ketty's eyebrows went up in surprise. Phichit knew it was because Yuuri had never greeted her so warmly before. His smol son had always been reserved around everyone.

 

“I'm good, Yuuri. How about you?”

 

“I'm fine. Hey, listen,” Yuuri turned to fully face Ketty. “I was about to look for you. I was going to ask if you could do me a favor and compose a song for me.”

 

“A song?” Ketty asked, her eyes shining in curiosity.

 

“A non-lyrical piece, I mean,” Yuuri clarified. Phichit watched the both of them just as he watched all the other students trying but failing miserably at pretending that they were not all ears in the conversation between the two. “Uh, actually, I already have a composition for it and I just need you to record it for me.”

 

“Hmnn...”

 

“Please, Ketty? Of course I will pay you and this can be added to your portfolio, too,” Yuuri urged on with a pleading look on his face that just made the whimpers in the cafeteria all the more louder. Yuuri and Ketty turned to see what the commotion was about, but the students all made the conscious effort of talking to one another like no one's business (they were actually louder than normal). Phichit caught Ketty's eyes and the girl gave him a wink, knowing precisely what it was all about.

 

“Alright, Yuuri,” Ketty said with a huge smile. “When do you need this?”

 

“Probably around March or April?”

 

Ketty nodded and then, she gave Yuuri a playful grin. “I can work on it starting on winter break. However, I don't require monetary payment. I want a favor in return.”

 

Yuuri, to Phichit's amusement, suddenly looked at Ketty with suspicious eyes. He fidgeted as Ketty waited for his reply.

 

“W-What is it?”

 

Ketty grinned. “Well~ You see, Yuuri...”

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri and an unknown girl are sitting side by side beaming at the camera. Yuuri is in his usual messy hair and blue-rimmed glasses, and he is wearing a moss green hoodie. The girl beside him has shoulder-length dark curly hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a purple sweater and a black beanie. Curiously, they both look tired but happy. They are in what seems to be a cafeteria and other students can be seen in the background, all looking at Yuuri's direction.]

 **phichit+chu** with  **+katsuku_yuuri** and **ConMu** _ **kettyabelashvili #DetroitFriends #YuuriSecrets #Hangout #StudentLife #YuuriOffIce**

 

Liked by  **minami_ken** and  **11, 419 others**

**View all 6, 091 comments**

**HamsterHamsterDance** Is she Yuuri's girlfriend? She's pretty

 **KylaIsKatsuki** WHO IS THAT GIRL **phichit+chu**???!!! And **HamsterHamsterDance** SHUT UP!!!

 **Katsukatsuyuu** Uhmm... okay... I'm not missing that **#YuuriSecrets** written there... what does it exactly mean?

 **futurekatsu** no...but... but if Yuuri really likes her...

 **phichitandhamsters** they both look like they pulled an all-nighter... Wait a minute... **#YuuriSecrets**??? Hmmmm??? ~(-◎ω◎)

 **HamsterHamsterDance KylaIsKatsuki** what? There's ' **#YuuriSecrets** ' there. Yuuri's his own person. He can date whomever he wants.

 **Matsumoto Hikoshi** You got yourself a beauty, Yuuri!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** **phichitandhamsters** you don't say... OMG!!! hahaha!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** ANSWER ME **phichit+chu**!!! And **HamsterHamsterDance** YUURI IS MINE!!!

 **AnaiahG** But... but... this can't be right... I mean, I've always thought... I don't understand...

 **ChrisG_EroKing** oooohh... rough night, Yuuri? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **YuuriStan_01** WTF?! First I have to battle **KylaIsKatsuki** and now there's another girl?! No! Just no! YUURI IS MINE!!! (┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 **hamstergrenade ChrisG_EroKing 4Ever_Chris.G phichitandhamsters** are you thinking what i'm thinking???!!! ＼(☆o◎)／

 **Thai_Ice** Chill **KylaIsKatsuki YuuriStan_01** and Yuuri is not yours. He owns himself.

 **Japan_Japan_Japan** Oh... Is she Yuuri's girlfriend? Is she the reason why Yuuri's been confident recently? If so, we owe a lot to this girl then.

 **Yulia_FR** What??? NOOOOO!!! What are we going to do? **AnaiahG**

 **Christine Fernandez** Lucky girl! But is Yuuri really dating her?

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** Uh... what exactly are you trying to do **Yulia_FR AnaiahG**?

 **dandeliondance** Maybe they are just friends? **#DetroitFriends** it says... But **#YuuriSecrets** … what secrets?

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** Is she a danseur, Yuuri? (ಠ.ಠ)

 **SexGodChrisG** Uhmm... I think they are just friends. I don't see any chemistry. Heck, Yuuri has more chemistry with Viktor... Actually... Wait... what the hell...

 **勝生 真利** え～、 **+katsuki_yuuri** それは私があなたの寝室の壁で見ている顔ではないよ。<(￣＾￣)> ( e _h..._ _ **+katsuki_yuuri**_ _hmmnnn..._ _that's not the face I'm seeing on your bedroom walls <(_ _￣＾￣_ _) >_ )

 **TheUnivDude** huh?! They are in a relationship?!

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Isn't **勝生 真利** Yuuri's sister? What is she saying? People! Tell me what she is saying!

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 14, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“I don't think that's his girlfriend,” Mila said thoughtfully as she stared at the photo in her phone.

 

They were currently on their lunch break and had just finished eating their food when Mila stumbled upon the photo Phichit posted of Yuuri and a girl with dark hair. The comments had captured Mila's attention and here they were now, debating whether Yuuri was indeed dating the girl or not.

 

“The fans seem to be convinced though,” Yura muttered with a frown.

 

“Ah, love!” Georgi sighed with a dreamy look on his face. “Yuuri deserves to be loved, of course!”

 

“I really don't think they are dating,” Mila insisted. “I just can't see any signs of it.”

 

“What do you know?” Yuri snorted. “You only see a picture!”

 

The redhead rolled her eyes at Yuri and said, “We girls have a sixth sense for such things!”

 

“I think they are in love!” Georgi chirped, now with his hands clasped tightly together.

 

“In your eyes, drama queen, everything and everyone is in love!” Yura spat. “I think they are just friends, but if ever they are dating...”

 

Both Mila and Georgi fixed Yuri an amused look, but before they could tease him – Yuri was sure they were intending to do that right at that moment – Viktor entered the lunch room and headed towards their table. For once, he was glad to see him.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” the Russian living legend grumbled. He looked exhausted and miserable. It seemed like Yakov had been exceptionally brutal again today. The old coach had been harsher to Viktor more than ever before and definitely, it was all because he had lost against Yuuri in the GPF and managed to take back 'only' his SP record.

 

“If Yuuri is really dating this girl or not.”

 

Yuri bit the inside of his cheek. This was precisely the reason why Georgi was single as fuck! Was he that oblivious?!

 

“What?”

 

“You know, Yuuri, as in Yuuri Katsuki,” Georgi continued. “Show him the picture, Mila.”

 

At this point, Yuri contemplated stabbing Georgi's tongue with the fork sitting innocently on the table. As he turned to look at Mila, he noted that even she felt uncomfortable with the sudden spotlight. Georgi grabbed her phone from her hand when she didn't budge and gave it to Viktor, who took it gingerly and looked at the photo displayed on the screen.

 

Yuri and Mila exchanged a look. Georgi was smiling nonchalantly as he waited for Viktor to absorb the picture.

 

“Look at the hashtags,” the drama queen said cheerfully. “What could ' **#YuuriSecrets** ' mean? Secret girlfriend? I wonder how long Yuuri has been in a relationshi – !!!” Georgi's monologue was cut off when Yuri, with all the might he could muster, ground the heel of his foot on Georgi's toes. Yuri was not going to deny it. That felt fuckin' good.

 

“What's wrong with you, Yura?!” Georgi demanded tearfully.

 

Yuri ignored him and turned his gaze on the silverhead instead. Viktor's face was... blank... No, his lips were thinned. That was about it. That was the only indication of any possible reaction that Yuri could see.

 

“So,” Viktor said lightly, too lightly. “Who's the girl?”

 

Mila threw a glance at Yuri before smiling brightly. “Probably just a friend.”

 

“Of course not!” Georgi cried out vehemently. “That's his girlfriend!”

 

Yuri bristled. Just what did he have to do to get this fucker to shut up?! He turned harshly to the older skater and glared as hard as he could and more.

 

“You have no proof!” Yuri snapped. “Are you going to call every girl he's going to have pictures with his girlfriend?!”

 

“True,” Mila said seriously. “Georgi, just because fans are assuming things doesn't mean it's necessarily true. You should know better.”

 

Finally! Finally! The bastard finally looked ashamed of himself. Georgi ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“W-well, what does ' **#YuuriSecrets** ' mean then?”

 

“It could be anything! Duh!” Yuri spat out.

 

“Well,” Viktor spoke quietly. “If he has a girlfriend, shouldn't we be congratulating him?”

 

They all turned to him. Viktor's face was stretched out in a smile – a smile that looked fake, in Yuri's honest opinion.

 

Mila's eyes narrowed as she grabbed her phone. “We will once we know for sure. I don't see any reason why I should embarrass myself by making assumptions.”

 

“Y-yeah, let's do that,” Viktor said after a moment of silence. “Anyway, I think I'm heading back to prac – ”

 

“HAH!!!” Mila suddenly screamed out as she brandished her phone at them with a smug look on her face. “Phichit replied to the fans! And he said that the girl – her name is Ketty – is not Yuuri's girlfriend! Ha! She's just a friend!”

 

“Did Phichit say anything about Yuuri's secrets?” Georgi asked.

 

Mila turned the screen towards her and read out, “ _'No comment, but if you really want to know, it has nothing to do with secret girlfriends or boyfriends. '_ ”

 

“Take that, you drama queen!” Yuri yelled out triumphantly. “HA!”

 

“You know what,” Viktor said as he finally sat down and taking out his lunch. The moron now had a more genuine smile on his face. “I'm actually hungry, so I think I'm eating my lunch.”

 

For some unknown reason, relief flooded Yuri as he saw the subtle tension fade away from Viktor's frame. Yuri wondered if Viktor noticed how he reacted to Yuuri Katsuki. He had to, right? He was an adult. He should already notice things about himself. It's fine, he thought. It's fine. He shouldn't concern himself with things like these.

 

 

What did concern him was the fact that, as they resumed practice after lunch break, Viktor was landing on his butt more than he was landing jumps. As much as he didn't want to bother himself with it, Yakov had been yelling nonstop and Yuri's eardrums were about to burst.

 

“SHUT UP!!! VIKTOR, IF YOU DON'T LAND THOSE JUMPS, I'M FINDING YUURI A GIRLFRIEND MYSELF! I HAVE HIS NUMBER, YOU MORON!!!”

 

And just like that, like magic, Viktor flew and landed like an eagle. The bastard. The idiot. The moron. The fucker. And all the other names Yuri would have to research later. His vocabulary was no longer enough.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 15, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is thoroughly immersed in a stack of what appears to be study materials. His face is expressionless but his eyes are sharp behind his blue-rimmed glasses. His hair is messy and he is wearing a simple black sweater. A pen is tucked behind his ear. Among the clatter of things on the table surface are books, notebooks, pens, two laptops, mugs containing dark liquid, and bottles of energy drink. There are more books scattered on the floor around him. One of the laptops is dangerously close to the edge of the table. Behind him is the now familiar couch laden with bags, throw pillows, and more books.]

 **phichit+chu**  My smol son's been at it since before daybreak. And here I am taking photos **+katsuki_yuuri #TwoTypesOfAsians** **#AcadLife #GoldWonExamsNoDoubt** **#SeeHimAceIt**

 

Liked by  **margaritsku** and  **9, 902** **others**

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 16, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

It was 3:28 in the afternoon in St. Petersburg and Viktor found himself waiting nervously in front of his laptop. He had arranged a Skype call with Yuuri the previous day. At first, he had debated with himself if he should tell him the real reason why, but before he could think of what to say, Yuuri had replied asking for a convenient time for them to talk. Taking the coward's exit, he didn't mention why he wanted to talk with the Japanese skater. Honestly, Viktor was surprised at how accommodating Yuuri was. He was pretty sure the other skater was busy with training, sponsorship work, and school, but here he was, still making time for Viktor and his dog problems (not that he knew that). He wondered if Yuuri would be insulted if the topic of the conversation would be about Makkachin. He hoped not. Yuuri was a poodle owner himself; surely, he would understand the concerns of another poodle owner, right? He really hoped so.

 

Speaking of Makkachin, he left his darling in the bedroom for now. He wanted to break the issue with Yuuri first before he introduced his dog to him. He wanted to make sure that Yuuri wouldn't mind meeting his Makka.

 

At exactly 4pm, his Skype warned him of an incoming call. In a moment of panic, Viktor almost clicked the red button. He couldn't help it, okay? What if Yuuri didn't want to be bothered about dog problems? What if Yuuri didn't care about Makka? What if Yuuri would be disillusioned at how much Viktor panicked over his dog? What if Yuuri would judge him for only having a dog as family? What if -

 

“Hello?”

 

Oh, he clicked the green button. Right.

 

“Hi, Yuuri!” he forced himself to say even though he was still seconds away from suddenly dropping the call.

 

“Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled oh so brightly and gently at him – like an angel! Viktor swooned. Yuuri's hair was still wet from the shower and his face flushed. From the video, he could only see half of his body. He was wearing a creamy white sweater that looked so fluffy and comfy. “Viktor?”

 

He felt his face go hot from the embarrassment of being caught staring. He cleared his throat and smiled as brightly as he could, which Yuuri returned with a more powerful megawatt smile. He didn't know how it was possible for his face to heat upon even more.

 

“How are you?” he weakly said.

 

“I'm good. You?”

 

“Uhm, I'm fine! Just fine!”

 

Viktor almost flinched when Yuuri's eyebrow rose. “You don't have to lie. What's wrong?”

 

Dammit. He forgot how Yuuri could easily read his moods. Lying was no use. He might as well just be honest.

 

“Yuuri... “

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Uhmm... You see... My dog has been acting really weird and...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, you have a poodle and I was wondering if... if you could help me out a bit?”

 

Yuuri's frown was expected, but the genuine care that sparked in Yuuri's eyes caught Viktor off guard. He suddenly looked almost as distressed as Viktor himself.

 

“Is Makkachin sick?”

 

Viktor ran through the scenarios he had been having with Makkachin lately. In addition to Makka's cries and whines over Yuuri's pictures, his poodle had been trying to steal his phone from him whenever he could. Whenever he failed, Makka would try to paw at his laptop instead until he could lift the screen and run his paws over the keyboard. So far, his poodle had been unsuccessful at finding the right folders because Viktor managed to take his laptop back. The poor device was now sporting numerous scratches and Viktor swore he could see some chew marks on the edges. Makka had never chewed on any of his things since his poodle was three years old. He sighed in surrender and decided to just lay it all out in the open.

 

“Yuuri, my dog is _obsessed_ with you!” he exclaimed in frustration, his arms flailing about him dramatically.

 

Silence.

 

Viktor dared to look at his screen and Yuuri was staring back at him with a blank look. He knew it! He knew it! Yuuri was disillusioned! Yuuri found him ridiculous! Yuuri –

 

“I see...”

 

Viktor paused. Confused, he cocked his head to the side, not really knowing how to react. Yuuri looked... calm? He looked as if he wasn't surprised by the news, although he seemed to be deep in thought. There was that... What was that look? Was that... He looked at Viktor with... oh... _tenderness_. Wow...

 

“ _Yuuri !!!_ ” his pathetic high-pitched whine was rewarded with a chuckle from Yuuri.

 

“Sorry,” the other skater said cheerfully. “Okay, so how can I help you?”

 

“Can you please meet Makka? I don't know if meeting you will help him in some way, but Yuuri, he's been crying every time he sees your photos!”

 

“M-Makkachin knows me?” he asked. Viktor internally noted how there was that odd look in Yuuri's facial expression. Even the tilt of his voice was a bit strange. Viktor guessed it was because it was indeed weird for his dog to act this way to someone he had never met before. Heck, Makkachin never acted this way with Yakov or any of his rinkmates – and that said a lot. After all, Makkachin and Viktor had lived with his coach and his wife for a couple of years when they were younger.

 

“I don't know Yuuri, but ever since he saw your photo for the first time, he'd been reacting the same way. First, he'd go all excited and bark happily and next moment, he would howl and whine so sorrowfully! It's breaking my heart all the time, Yuuri! Please help me! Please help my Makkachin!”

 

Yuuri had that odd thoughtful look on his face again. And then, he suddenly asked,

 

“How come he saw a photo of me?”

 

Ooo~kaay!!! Okay... Okay... Uhm... Oh, shit! He now realized just how much he'd outed himself. How should he explain this? Play it cool, Nikiforov! Play it cool!

 

“Uh...”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Uhmm...”

 

“Yes?” there was a playful tone in Yuuri's voice and Viktor couldn't help but feel that the Japanese skater was teasing him. He pouted even as he felt his face go hot again.

 

“I.. uhmm... I was just... uh... so-excited-about-meeting-you-in-the-Finals-that-I-couldn't-help-but-show-a-photo-of-you-to-Makkachin-?”

 

A chuckle. An attempt to stifle it. Then, Yuuri burst out laughing.

 

Poor heart. Viktor's poor heart. Viktor swore Yuuri had the power to call hearts out from everyone's chests. This was the only explanation Viktor had on how his heart reacted to everything this Japanese skater did.

  
With tears in his eyes, Yuuri held up a hand before disappearing from view. Viktor blinked, and blinked some more. He seriously didn't know what to do or what to think. The person he was talking to just had to excuse himself as he continued to laugh off camera. Viktor was supposed to be that cool, sophisticated, most desired, the Living Legend, the most... Err... funny person that Yuuri had talked to today? Yura was right. Viktor was an idiot.

 

Yuuri finally came back, his face even more flushed than earlier and remnants of tears still glistening in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, Viktor. I apologize for laughing like that, but I am glad that you showed Makkachin a photo of me.” Viktor knew that Yuuri was still teasing him, so he pouted as hard as he could. The smile on Yuuri's lips only grew wider. “Alright, so what do you want me to do to help Makkachin?”

 

Focusing his attention to his dilemma instead, Viktor sighed again.

 

“I was wondering if you could meet Makkachin... Maybe if you talked to him, spend some time with him, he'd calm down? I don't know, Yuuri. That's the only thing I could think of.”

 

There was a beat of silence before Yuuri nodded solemnly, now mirth all gone from his face. In fact, Viktor thought that Yuuri suddenly looked sad...

 

“Okay,” Yuuri said quietly. “Can you go and get him for me?”

 

Although feeling slightly hesitant now after seeing the sad look in Yuuri's eyes, Viktor nodded.

 

“Please wait a moment,” he said before standing up from the couch. He hastily walked towards his bedroom and opened the door, not wanting to make the other skater wait long. “Makka! Come here!”

 

The dog that had been snoozing on the bed looked up before standing up and jumping down the bed. With his tail wagging, Makkachin faithfully walked over to Viktor. He bent down in front of his dog and rubbed his fluffy head.

 

“Makka, I'm going to introduce you to someone, okay?” he said softly. Makkachin gave him a curious look and Viktor smiled. “Please behave yourself, alright?”

 

His poodle boofed in what Viktor hoped to be a promise of good behavior before he stood up and led Makka to the living room. He took a deep breath before he sat down and called Makkachin over who gracefully trotted to his side.

 

“Makkachin, meet Yuuri. Yuuri, meet Makkachin.”

 

The moment Viktor uttered Yuuri's name, Makkachin's head snapped to the laptop Viktor was gesturing to and almost instantly, loud whines and cries filled the entire living room. Makkachin tried his hardest to get near the screen, like he believed that if he plastered himself against the screen hard enough, he would somehow transport to the other side of the video call.

 

This time, Viktor did not stop him. It didn't matter if his laptop would be damaged. He'd just buy a new one if it stopped working. Right now, this was what Makka needed and Viktor would be damned if he'd stop his dog from actually getting the attention of his Yuuri. He just hoped that Makkachin wouldn't destroy it before the issue could be resolved.

 

“M – Makkachin...” Yuuri said from the other line. To Viktor's confusion, Yuuri looked tearful. Okay, scratch that; large beautiful tears just flowed down Yuuri's cheeks as he stared wide-eyed at Makkachin. His dog was equally distressed as he did his best to cover the screen with slob. Yuuri started laughing and cooing, tears cascading even more at the dog's obvious acknowledgement. “Who's a good boy, huh? Who's a good boy?”

 

Makkachin barked and barked, the desperation and elation obvious even to Viktor. He had to wonder to himself how this was happening right now. Makkachin and Yuuri, they seemed to know each other, but Viktor was a hundred percent sure they had never met before. What was happening? What's with this mutual reaction between them?

 

“Y-Yuuri...” he called out, totally feeling lost and out of place.

 

Yuuri turned teary eyes to him. Makkachin, too, looked back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth – the dog definitely looked a lot happier than Viktor could remember.

 

“D-do you know each other?” As ridiculous as that sounded, that was the most sensible explanation Viktor could actually come up with. Makkachin cocked his head in what appeared to be confusion. Yuuri stared in what appeared to be ambivalence, his tear-stained face only making him look sorrowful.

 

“Uhm...”

 

Oh boy, this was embarrassing...

 

Makkachin and Yuuri exchanged a look. In Viktor's imagination, their conversation went like this:

 

Makkachin: Is he stupid?

 

Yuuri: Don't ask me, Makka. You live with him.

 

Makkachin: Well, I say he's an idiot.

 

Yuuri: True. Poor you, Makka. Wanna come and live with me instead? I have Vicchan for you to play with.

 

Makkachin: Really?

 

Yuuri: Yeah, at least you won't have to be left alone at home.

 

Makkachin: Really? I love you, Yuuri! Yes, I will live with you!

 

“NO!!! YUURI, NO!!! HOW COULD YOU?! MAKKA, YOU TRAITOR!!!”

 

Silence.

 

Viktor blinked.

 

“Uhm... Viktor?” Shit. Did he just say that out loud? Yuuri was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. Makkachin was looking at him with extreme judgment in his eyes. Oh, shit. If Yuuri hadn't been disillusioned yet, then this time for sure... “What stupid thoughts did you think about again in that pretty head of yours?”

 

Viktor paused. Did Yuuri just call his head pretty? He couldn't help the blush blooming violently on his cheeks.

 

“U-Uhm...”

 

“Let me guess,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “You thought I'd take Makka away from you and he would only be willing to leave you, am I right?”

 

Viktor stared. He stared so hard he must've forgotten to blink because his eyes began to sting.

 

“How did you know?” he whispered in shock. He was in shock!

 

Yuuri laughed and Makka smacked Viktor's face with his tail. Did Makka just hit him?! Makka had never done that before! Maybe even Makka himself was surprised of his human's stupidity... Oh, god... Now, not only Yuuri was disillusioned, but also Makkachin! And dogs were supposed to love you unconditionally! No!!! Viktor had official reached the apex of idiocy!

 

“Viktor, calm down. It's fine. Makka is not leaving you and I'm not taking him away.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Viktor let out a deep sigh of relief. “I'm sorry for being stupid, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri frowned. “Stupid?”

 

“I know I'm acting stupid and you are probably reconsidering your admiration for me. You don't need to deny it,” Viktor said sadly.

 

Yuuri didn't respond right away but when he did, Viktor mustered enough courage to look at him.

 

“Phichit says a lot of stupid things. Does he seem stupid to you?”

 

Viktor frowned. Phichit? “No. How could Phichit be stupid?”

 

“Exactly,” Yuuri said with a nod and a knowing smile. Viktor couldn't help it. Yuuri was the best! He beamed, his soul feeling a lot lighter and warmer inside him. Yuuri didn't mind him being stupid! In front of Yuuri, Viktor was free to be stupid as he could be! Yey!

 

From then on, Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin sat talking for a few more hours. Makkachin had never looked more content as he sat himself beside Viktor who had also moved closer to the screen. They talked about anything and everything with Makkachin boofing once in a while as if he truly understood what they were talking about. Viktor felt so happy and so free. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt this comfortable talking with someone.

 

What he thought would be a few minutes of conversation regarding his Makka's condition actually turned into three hours of nonstop exchange of stories and experiences. Time flew so fast that he was actually surprised that it was already midnight in Detroit. He forced himself to say goodbye to Yuuri and sternly told him to go to sleep. Yuuri simply smiled and wished Makka and Viktor a good night before dropping the call.

 

That night, both man and dog had the best sleep in years.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 17, 2014 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Plane tickets are displayed to the camera. The details are covered except for the names Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont. It is not clear if they are already in the airport or not.]

 **phichit+chu**  See you soon, Japan! Guess who got to come again! **#BacktoJapan #JapanChampionships #KatsukiSupport #WinterBreak**

 

Liked by  **HamsterHamsterDance** and  **9, 178 others**

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Here is my latest offering. By the way, I decided to take the advice of some of you. I will continue to write as much as I can, but I don't think I can keep up with the 2x/week updates. However, I don't want to just take my time because if I do, this story will never be finished lol. That is why I am giving myself 10 days. At the very least, one update per 10 days. It doesn't have to necessarily be every 10 days. If I can update earlier, then I will.

Also, please see **noirbriar** 's latest gift (from Chapter 13), too : [noirbriar fic sad viktor and yuuri](https://noirbriar.tumblr.com/post/177292766096/i-shouldnt-even-do-this-scene-when-it-hurt-me) Thank you again, noirbriar!

Yes, as much as I want to make a big deal about the tie, I don't think it will work with the situation at hand. Older Yuuri who lived with Viktor for a long time + No getting drunk in the banquet = impossible. Though I can always make the excuse of Yuuri still using that tie to pull Viktor's leg... I just can't see the point of it anymore. So yeah, no atrocious tie.

I know you may have wanted to read about Yuuri and Viktor dancing, but I honestly read many fanfics that already did that. As much as it is lovely, I will puke if I have to write anything more than what I've already written.

 **Christian's Two Pieces:** It probably won't be included in the story anymore, but the second piece is for the “Victuuri Wedding”. ^_^ As for the first piece, I think you already have an idea. :D

 **Yuuri and Makkachin:** Their 'conversation' actually went like this:

_Makka: Yuuri, why does it seem like Viktor doesn't know you?_

_Yuuri: He doesn't Makka. And holy shit, Makka did you come back to the past, too?! Makka!!!_

_Makka: Yuuri!!! I miss you so much! When are you coming home? He's been sulking again!_

_Yuuri: I don't know, Makka. I don't know..._

_Makka: But we are family... You should be here. He needs you here. I need you here._

Or something like that. Of course, it's not a telepathic conversation. It's just how I imagine their exchange would be like based on their facial expressions lol. I shouldn't be laughing. It's actually pretty sad. Haaa...

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but when I checked the pages, it's actually one of the longest so far. I decided to cut it into half and leave the second half for next chapter.

Thank you for reading!

 


	17. Troubles of Fame

 

**DECEMBER 18, 2014 – TOKYO, JAPAN**

 

“Phichit, are you sure about this?”

 

“You're jet-lagged, Yuuri.”

 

“Yeah, but... Isn't this a bit ungrateful?”

 

A sigh.

 

“Do you really want to be mobbed right now?”

 

“N-no... Is this why you insisted on buying new cases?”

 

“There's nothing wrong with self-preservation. Now, put on that wig.”

 

A huff.

 

“This is embarrassing...”

 

Shuffling.

 

A moment of silence.

 

Then, a muffled scream.

 

“Absolutely stunning! You look like a doll, Yuuri!”

 

“You don't look bad yourself.”

 

“I know, right?! I'm so pretty! Here, wear this coat.”

 

More shuffling.

 

“I'm ready...”

 

“Alright, let's go.”

 

“If it doesn't work, we'd look stupid...”

 

A faked gasp.

 

“I have confidence in my plans, Yuuri! What do you take me for?!”

 

A pause.

 

“A mischievous imp.”

 

“Imp?! Well, imps are always right! Hmphff!”

 

“If this actually works, I'm buying you a whole year's worth of hamster food.”

 

“I recorded that. Now, my beautiful smol baby, let's go so I can win my hamsters food support.”

 

“Whatever, Phichit.”

 

Clacking of heels on the floor.

 

Doors opening and closing.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 18, 2014 – TOKYO, JAPAN**

 

Morooka Hisashi stifled a yawn as he looked at the time on his wristwatch; 10:10 pm, it said. The plane should have landed by now. It had been a long day. It had been a long uneventful day of sitting around and waiting for a certain Katsuki Yuuri to grace the arrival hall of Haneda Airport. A plane had landed just a few minutes ago, but so far, they hadn't seen a glimpse of the Japanese skater.

 

“I really want to go home,” Kanda said beside him. “My wife will be divorcing me soon if I keep this up.”

 

He chuckled. “You married too young, Kanda-kun.”

 

“I got married at 25, Morooka-san,” the other man said flatly.

 

“Yep, too young,” he chuckled again.

 

What was taking Katsuki-kun so long? As he took a step forward to start his pacing again, someone bumped into him.

 

“Ah, sorry...” he heard someone mumble lowly in a male voice.

 

“I'm sorry, too,” Morooka said as he stepped back to let the person pass. He didn't get to see much of the man's face because his hoodie obscured it, but Morooka's eyes were attracted by the glint of a silver tiger head at the man's throat that reminded him of the choker Katsuki-kun had worn for his exhib in the Finals. Ah... a fan waiting for Katsuki-kun. Was that choker approved to become an official merchandise? He shrugged it off and began his pacing again, just to keep his blood flowing through his veins. He'd die of stroke if he just kept on sitting around all day.

 

There was an influx of arrivals finally exiting the gate a couple of minutes later, and all reporters and fans started craning their necks to search for that beautiful face that embodied Japan's recent victory. The excitement rippled through the crowd as they began to close in and it was evident in the alarmed faces of the new arrivals that they were wondering what the commotion was about. Morooka frowned in confusion as he realized something.

 

Now that he really thought about it, it was kinda strange that there were no JSF officials scattered around. Given the surge of Katsuki-kun's popularity all over the world, one would expect that the JSF would be more active in protecting its precious Japan's Ace and the country's only representative in international competitions. You know, the one who dethroned the Russian legend, the one who had higher chances of bringing home gold to the nation and marking Japan's name out there. Were they all mistaken about his arrival details? But even Morooka's source in the JSF informed him that it was today, this flight, and this airport. What?

 

The arrivals started to dwindle, the excitement slowly turned to confusion. There was still no sign of Katsuki Yuuri. Was his flight cancelled? Did he miss his flight? The photo that the Thai skater posted did not feature their environment, so nobody really knew if they were in the airport by then or not. Did he actually miss his flight?

 

Two random girls walked out the arrival gate and people sagged in disappointment. Other than some admiring glances at the two pretty girls innocently passing by, people were fast questioning their sources. Where was Katsuki Yuuri?

 

Morooka stared at the two girls. Both of them were wearing coats, one in black and the other in white. Both of them were wearing sunglasses and each pushing a fully loaded luggage cart. One of them, the one in black coat, had a suspicious-looking sports bag that could only ever belong to an athlete, but Morooka might be wrong. They both have long black hair that swayed as they walk, their heels click-clacking sharply on the floor.

 

Now, Morooka was no pervert, but he wasn't just a normal reporter. He was a big figure skating fan. He was a big Katsuki Yuuri fan (to be specific) who had been following his career since even before he joined the Juniors, having had the fortunate opportunity to watch a competition Katsuki-kun happened to be in when he was a Novice. There was something familiar about those very red tainted lips of the girl in black coat. Those cheekbones that he had never seen on anyone ever were very familiar. Even that long slender neck that inspired so many erotic doujinshi in Japan were very distinct. The girl's entire body was basically screaming ' _I am the most beautiful figure skater in the world!_ ' whose name happened to be ' _Katsuki Yuuri!_ '. It was so obvious that Morooka almost wanted to scream at the fans for not realizing that immediately! And they called themselves his fans! Grr!

 

Here was the problem. Morooka, as much as he was a fan, was also a reporter whose job was to chase after the Japanese skater and get statements from and if possible, exclusive interviews. This was a dilemma. Katsuki-kun was obviously jet-lagged based on how [who he assumed to be] Phichit Chulanont (if the uncovered sun-kissed skin wasn't telling enough) was subtly supporting him by hooking his arm on the other's arm and keeping him upright with his body to prevent him from toppling. As a fan, Morooka only cared about Katsuki-kun's welfare, but as a reporter, he was meant to get what he need from the skater to feed the population and keep his bosses happy. This was such a dilemma. He had the opportunity right here. Nobody else knew.

 

He watched as the two (disguised) skaters approached a man in casual clothes and black cap waiting nearby. Morooka almost laughed out loud when he finally realized that the man was Hibeki Saito. Aaaalllrrriiighttt~ So this was why there were no JSF officials! They were also in disguise! Oh fuck...

 

He did hear about the troubles the two and their coach had been having in America. He could hardly blame Katsuki-kun for coming to Japan in disguise. If it was that bad faraway from home... He glanced at the crowd around him... Yep, no. Yeah... Katsuki-kun would probably die first before he could get out of this airport. But this was still an opportunity for Morooka... What should he do?

 

Katsuki-kun was leaning on his cart heavily as Phichit-kun and Saito-san talked.

 

“What are you looking at?” Kanda-kun asked as he followed his gaze.

 

“Nothing...”

 

“You pervert,” his cameraman teased.

 

“It's not like that,” he answered defensively. His eyes fell on the DSLR hanging on Kanda-kun's shoulder. He grabbed it and immediately turned to the three not far from him. Carefully, he focused the lenses as subtly as he could and took a series of photos.

 

“Woah! Morooka-san, what are you doing? You're being a creep!”

 

He cluck his tongue when Kanda-kun's loud voice caught the attention of the three. He sighed and stared directly at Katsuki-kun although the younger man's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. Making sure first that the reporters and fans were not noticing anything, he turned back to look at the Japanese skater. He then tapped on his wristwatch and pointed at his own eyes: “ _I got tired waiting for you._ ” Then he made a zipping motion across the line of his mouth to say, “ _I won't say anything._ ” Then, he waved him away telling him to “ _Go before they notice._ ”

 

Katsuki-kun smiled warmly in gratitude and bowed his thanks before the group left quietly.

 

He sighed. Opportunity lost, but Katsuki-kun safe. He sighed again.

 

“What just happened?” Kanda-kun asked, bewildered.

 

Morooka looked at him and raised the DSLR. “I'll borrow this.”

 

“What?”

 

“Proof of favor,” he said. “Ha! Priceless collection. I wonder if I should show this to his future spouse as wedding gift.”

 

“What did you say? Stop mumbling, I can't understand you.”

 

He turned to his cameraman and smiled brightly. “I said Katsuki-kun is already in Japan. No use waiting here. Come on, let's go home.”

 

“What?!”

 

 

 

“Hey, Yuuri...”

 

“Yes, Phichit?”

 

“Do you think that reporter got some photos?”

 

“Morooka-san? Hmnn... I believe he did.”

 

Silence.

 

“Are we screwed?”

 

A chuckle.

 

“Nah, don't worry about it. He'll be saving those photos for the wedding.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Before, we also did the same disguise. He happened to notice us as well and took photos.”

 

Silence.

 

“And?”

 

“He presented them as gifts to my husband.”

 

“Deym...”

 

“He did the same to your spouse.”

 

“I got married?!”

 

“Sure you did.”

 

“TO WHOM?!”

 

“Shh!!! Keep it down. Hibeki-kun will hear us!”

 

“Oh, sorry... To whom?”

 

“Secret.”

 

“YUURI!!!”

 

“Shhh!”

 

“ _Yuuri!!!_ ”

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 19, 2014 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“Are we not going anywhere today, Yuuri?” Phichit asked as he scrolled through his SNS accounts. He was all set and was now just waiting for Yuuri to finish preparing. They were about to head for a rink nearby where Yuuri had made reservations for the duration of their stay here in Saitama. With only Phichit and Saito as companions, they were in for a peaceful afternoon.

 

“We can have dinner in a resto later,” Yuuri answered from somewhere inside the bathroom. “I really don't feel like going anywhere today. You can go sightseeing if you want, Phichit.”

 

“Nah, I'm good,” Phichit responded. He didn't really feel like exposing himself to the cold today. He was a tropical creature, dammit! Japan was colder now compared to the last time he was in the country. The temperature would only get lower as winter progressed. Anyway, he was still tired from their flight yesterday and tired from having just survived his final exams. But he was here as support for his smol son, so he was going to save all of his energy for the competition alone.

 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri called again, still in the bathroom.

 

“Yep,” he answered as he finished uploading a photo he took a few days ago back in Detroit. He began to type his caption. “I actually haven't recovered from the finals yet, Yuuri. I just want to relax."

 

He heard his adorable son chuckle.

 

“Alright, if you say so.”

 

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a mistake on what he was typing. “Anyway, we'll be having fun in Hasetsu. I'd rather save my memory space for the photos there.”

 

Finished with his caption, he grinned as he uploaded the photo.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A semi – side view photo of Yuuri, dark brown eyes behind his glasses lazily looking down at the camera. He's in the campus grounds, sitting on the grass. He's wearing a varsity jacket with a black shirt underneath. He's leaning towards his left knee that was propped up, his elbow resting on it as his left hand pushes back his fringes. With it out of the way, his serene and relaxed face is at full display.]

 **phichit+chu**  Good luck for the Nationals, my smol son! Show them exactly why you are the **#GPFGoldMedalist** **#BacktoJapan #JapanChampionships #KatsukiSupport #WinterBreak**

 

Liked by  **KylaIsKatsuki** and  **9, 923 others**

 

 

 

 **DECEMBER 20, 2014** – **SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Phichit found himself fidgeting as he, Yuuri and Mr. Saito rode quietly to the arena. Yuuri had his hood over his head and his earphones on. He had been quiet this morning, which wasn't unusual. Yuuri, as confident as he appeared, did still have days like this. It wasn't as bad as it used to be before the time travel thing. In Phichit's non-professional opinion, this was a remnant of his lack of confidence from his younger years. The mentally-older Yuuri was a lot better at pulling himself together and controlling his thoughts, but it didn't mean that it's all gone. Phichit guessed that it would always be there. Yuuri was Yuuri. The important thing was, Yuuri was strong enough to always push through.

 

He sighed subtly and pretended to cough as he looked out the window. With a quiet Yuuri plus a quiet Mr. Saito, there wasn't much Phichit could spend his very sunny energy on. Are Japanese people usually this quiet? Or only in the car? He sighed again.

 

As they neared the venue, Phichit's eyes grew wide. Was he seeing this right?! He leaned in just to make sure. Oh gods in the unknown skies, what the fuck was this?!

 

Having caught sight of their car, excitement rippled through the _sea_ of reporters and fans. This was even a lot more than back in the airport! Banners of Yuuri's face and messages in Japanese rose high in the air. Their car pulled over and Phichit gulped. He turned to look at his smol son. Yuuri had no expression on his face. He simply took a deep breath and exhaled. He then turned and reached out to grab his bags from the back.

 

Because it was not an international competition, the arena did not prepare any barrier or even a cleared path where Yuuri could walk safely. Sure, Phichit was expecting no red carpet, but seriously?! Didn't they or the JSF understand just how much Yuuri had become so popular?! And he was in his own country! Did they want his smol son to be _squashed_?!

 

“M-Mr. Saito...” Phichit tried to begin without taking his eyes off the crowd. He didn't get to finish whatever he wanted to say because, to his immense relief, he saw security running and ushering people back, making sure to clear a path. Yuuri took one deep breath and exhaled again. He removed his earphones and smiled at Phichit.

 

“Let's go?”

 

He gave his smol son a dull attempt at a smile but followed Yuuri anyway as the latter opened the door and stepped out. Immediately, screams rang throughout the compound. Questions were hurled from all directions and the camera flashes were blinding Phichit as he stumbled after Yuuri.

 

Having had gotten himself used to this in the past few months, Phichit put on his brightest smile for the crowd. The security officers had to form a human-barrier to stop the fans and reporters from actually swarming his smol son.

 

Yuuri gracefully walked over and signed autographs here and there. Phichit, too, was asked for autographs and photos. Who was he to refuse? Yuuri also answered some questions from the reporters, but only easy ones. A few minutes later, Mr. Saito ushered them to get inside. Yuuri bowed to the left, then to the right. Phichit decided to copy him. The crowd began to chant Yuuri's name and his smol son waved with a big smile. Man... his smol son had really grown up so much! Look at that confidence! Look at that smile! Look at that gait! He was like a newly crowned king! Or, well, in a way... Yuuri was a newly crowned king, in Phichit's humble opinion. Didn't matter. All hail!!!

 

As they walked forward, a fan wearing a black hoodie managed to break through the security and grabbed the back of Yuuri's clothes. Caught off guard, Yuuri almost stumbled backwards. He was quick to recover, however, and managed to avoid falling. An officer pulled the man away who was screaming something in Japanese and pushed him back to the crowd. As Phichit watched all of this in shock, he noticed that the man was wearing something familiar around his neck. It was a choker that looked similar to Yuuri's GPF Finals exhib choker. Huh? Was that already a merchandise?

 

The man disappeared among the crowd and Yuuri tugged on Phichit's arm and led him forward. At last, they were able to actually get inside the building and almost immediately, it was quiet as the glass doors closed behind their group.

 

“Wow...” Phichit muttered tiredly. “Being a celebrity is tough... And I'm not even a celebrity!”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Well, you sort of are, Phichit.”

 

He shrugged and then he asked, “What did that guy say, Yuuri? It was in Japanese.”

 

There was a pause and Phichit frowned.

 

“Nothing. He just said that he was a big fan...”

 

Phichit's eyes narrowed. “You are lying.”

 

“It's really nothing important, Phichit.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Yuuri sighed but didn't say anything more. He walked ahead and left Phichit whose eyes were still narrowed at his smol son's back.

 

“What did the guy say, Mr. Saito?” The JSF official fidgeted. What was with this hesitation?! “It's a secret between us. As Yuuri's roommate and rinkmate, I have the right to know these things. It's been getting crazy in Detroit, too. I want to know if there's any danger.”

 

Mr. Saito sighed and after another heavy pause, he said, “Katsuki-senshu didn't lie. He did say that he's a big fan. It's the way he said it that was kind of... how to say in English... creepy?”

 

“Geez...” Phichit muttered under his breath. “What did he actually say?”

 

Mr. Saito sighed deeply and patted Phichit on the shoulder. “Katsuki-senshu is very popular, Phichit-senshu. As scary as it is, this is something famous people experience a lot. Just stay guarded all the time. You yourself are getting more and more popular.” He then walked away. Phichit had no choice but to follow. He could only hope that this was not one of those foreboding incidents that normally led to tragedy or demise like those he saw in movies.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 20, 2014 - ALL JAPAN CHAMPIONSHIPS – Saitama Super Arena, Saitama [SHORT PROGRAM]**

 

Minami Kenjirou had never clapped harder in his life. He clapped until the palm of his hands were tingly and red. He yelled his undying devotion until his throat was sore. He cried and cried until everything was a blur. He felt so blessed to be alive. He should really thank his parents for bringing him into this world. He should also definitely thank them for allowing him to go to Saitama and watch All Japan. Without them, he wouldn't have been here gazing longingly at his beloved Yuuri-kun! Eeeeeeeeeee!!!

 

Kenjirou squeaked-screamed when he saw Yuuri-kun pick up the plushie that he had just thrown down for him. EEEEEEEEE!!! He almost fainted when Yuuri-kun looked up and their eyes met. He swore he wasn't lying, but Kenjirou thought time had stopped for him and everything went quiet. Yuuri smirked at him and blew him a kiss. Yuuri blew him a kiss!!! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 

As he felt himself falling back and his world slowly turning black, Kenjirou thought of one thing: _**he still needed to get Yuuri-kun's signature**_. He painstakingly and shamelessly begged JSF officials to let him meet Yuuri-kun. He might or might not have used his privilege for winning silver at Juniors last month. He might or might not have added a little bit of whining and crying to convince them, and even went as far as stalking the officials he knew. He might or might not have sworn up and down to train so hard to become Japan's flag-bearer in men's figure skating once Yuuri-kun retired – a thought he didn't want to think about right now. He worked so hard for this opportunity, he'd die first before he'd let this go to waste.

 

And just like that, without even hitting the floor, Minami Kenjirou recovered and was already running for the backstage.

 

 

 

**minami_ken**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki in his Japan jacket is beaming beautifully at the camera. His hair is loosely slicked back and he has one arm over the shoulders of a younger Japanese boy. The other boy has messy blonde hair, a portion of his fringes is dyed red. Instead of looking at the camera, he is staring at Yuuri with a big bright smile gracing his face even as tears flow plenty down his cheeks. He is hugging tight to his chest a square-cut paper board with Yuuri's signature on it.]

 **minami_ken**  I meet him at last!!! Thank you Yuuri-kun! I do my best one day skate with you international! You the best!!! **+katsuki_yuuri #KatsukiYuuri #JapanChampionships #GPFGoldMedalist #GanbaYuuri! #I <3Yuuri!**

 

Liked by  **TheShibaDog** and  **6, 209 others**

 

 

 

**KylaIsKatsuki**

[ **SCREENSHOT:** Yuuri Katsuki is looking away from the camera, but a hand is raised to a wave for the fans. The security personnel forming a human-barrier struggle in keeping the fans at bay. A little behind Yuuri is Phichit Chulanont who has a surprised look on his face as he looks at a man who has just broken through the barrier. His hand is outstretched towards an unsuspecting Yuuri. The man is encircled in red.]

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Please tell me this is not any of you. And I am looking at you particularly **YuuriStan_01** (๏д๏) **#DontTouchMyBae #YuuriKatsuki #AllJapan #WeKnowYuuriIsTheChamp #FansNoTouchingGrabbingYuuri!**

 

Liked by  **Matsumoto Hikoshi** and  **2, 121 others**

**View all 1, 138 comments**

**HamsterHamsterDance** Huh! Did he get to grab Yuuri?

 **KylaIsKatsuki** yeah, he was able to grab the back of his clothes >.< **HamsterHamsterDance**

 **YuuriStan_01** bitch i'm at home in England. don't go accusing me. -_- **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **Park Eun-Ah** I want to meet Yuuri in person but not like that... that's just going to spook him

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Isn't this a bit worrying? (*´･Д･)

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Just making sure **YuuriStan_01** ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

 **KylaIsKatsuki** No question **IcePrince_YuuriK**

 **dandeliondance** the price of fame :( **IcePrince_YuuriK**

 **JuManjuuMan** Guys, Yuuri is getting more and more famous. Let's try to respect his privacy. And yeah, behave! Don't go grabbing or even touching him! What if he gets hurt, huh?!

 **YuuriStan_01** Is this person in the photo not you? **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **HamtaroTomodachi** Chill **JuManjuuMan** but I agree with you though. Should we by lucky chance meet him, let's try to be respectful. Yuuri is nice and polite. Let's give the same courtesy too.

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Of course not! **YuuriStan_01**

 **Katsukatsuyuu** I agree **HamtaroTomodachi JuManjuuMan**

 **RussianIceLegend** I hope Yuuri is okay... I remember when Viktor started getting famous, he'd been experiencing the same thing.

 **YuuriStan_01** Just making sure **KylaIsKatsuki** ＼| ￣ヘ￣|／

 **futurekatsu** aren't you a Viktor fan? **RussianIceLegend**

 **LiaMBrian** I am worried about Yuuri :(

 **RussianIceLegend** Yep but I like Yuuri too **futurekatsu**

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** Indeed. It will only get worse from here (｡•́︿•̀｡) **dandeliondance**

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 21, 2014 – ALL JAPAN CHAMPIONSHIPS – Saitama Super Arena, Saitama [FREE SKATE]**

 

Phichit watched in satisfaction as Yuuri did his routine out there on the ice. The audience couldn't have enough of him, their champion, the skater who stamped Japan's name out there in the world of figure skating. In the depths of his heart, Phichit longed for the same reception from his own countrymen. Not the popularity, no. Although that would also be nice, but probably not the same level as Yuuri's. As much as he was the self-proclaimed Social Media King, he did know the limitations of publicity and the importance of privacy. Phichit only ever wanted the respect and the love from his countrymen. He wanted to make them proud just like how Yuuri was making his countrymen proud. He wanted to put Thailand out there in the map, just like how Yuuri did. He wanted more Thai people to believe that they might be children of the tropics, but they could also dance their way on the ice and stun the world. He wanted it so much Phichit could feel his heart clench tightly in his chest.

 

The crowd roared as Yuuri finished his routine with barely any sweat. He bowed and waved to the crowd with a big smile on his face. Yuuri Katsuki was no longer just Japan's Ace. He was no longer that beautiful prince of the ice. He was now their Ice Emperor. Nobody could ever match him here in Japan. Heck. Phichit believed that only Viktor Nikiforov could really catch up to him. All Japan was only for show and Yuuri knew he was performing merely to garner more audience for figure skating. All the skaters here knew they would never win against his smol son.

 

But Phichit would do his best. He knew he had to. Yuuri would be disappointed if Phichit didn't even try. Thailand would be disappointed if Phichit didn't even try. Phichit would be very disappointed in himself if he didn't even try.

 

Someday, he thought to himself. Someday, he'd be able to inspire the same fire in people's hearts the same way Yuuri was doing now. Phichit would be the sun-child that would shine so brightly on the ice. He had never felt so determined to reach his goal more than this moment as he watched his smol son skate towards him for the exit.

 

The gleam in Yuuri's eyes as he approached Phichit, however, caught him off guard. Where did that come from?

 

“Someday,” Yuuri growled as he took his skate guards from him. He turned back to the ice and presented the still roaring crowd to him. “See that, Phichit? Someday, Thailand will be on its feet like this for you.”

 

Phichit didn't know if what escaped him was a sob or a chuckle. All he knew was that his vision was suddenly stinging and blurring. What did he do for his smol son to have so much faith in him? What did he do to have a Yuuri Katsuki in his life? He couldn't help it. He grabbed the Japanese skater for a big tight hug. At the back of his mind, he could hear the crowd roaring even louder.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri. Thank you so much!” he murmured against his smol son's shoulder. “Someday, I will make sure to make those words come true. Someday.”

 

He felt Yuuri pat his back hard. “Someday.”

 

Phichit looked forward to it and when that time came, he wished to find himself walking to the Kiss & Cry with Yuuri by his side, just like how they were walking towards the Kiss & Cry right now.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki stands at the top of the podium, face flushed and a brilliant smile addressed to the crowd unseen in the frame. The silver and bronze medalists are looking at him with absolute adoration. The gold glints on his chest.]

 **phichit+chu**  Congratulations to my smol son, **+katsuki_yuuri**!!! **#BelovedJapansAce #NationalChampion #BacktoJapan #JapanChampionships #KatsukiSupport #WinterBreak #GoldMedalist**

 

Liked by  **n_gomEZ** and  **11, 099 others**

 

 

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** (@v-nikiforov) Congratulations, **@+katsuki_ yuuri**! Another gold to the pile! Hope to see you again soon!  <3

 

 **Mark Phill** (@mp4icelegend)See guys? They are friends! Btw congratulations, **@+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **Sasha Vellio** (@vitya_sasha) whatever **@mp4icelegend** And what is that “ <3 ” **@v-nikiforov**?!!

 **Kyla Hollisten** (@KylaIsKatsuki) whatever **@vitya_sasha** too bad you're still alive

 **Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri) Thank you, Viktor! I will be watching the Russian Nationals :) Good luck!

 **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** @(OfficialVnikiforovFanClub) Congratulations for the gold, **@+katsuki_ yuuri**. Looking forward to the Russian Nationals **@v-nikiforov**

 **Sasha Vellio** (@vitya_sasha) the feeling is mutual **@KylaIsKatsuki** go kill yourself

 **Justine Blanca** (@JB_YuuriStan) Here's a noose, **@vitya_sasha**

 **Joe Moe** (@kinggoldenblade) Go end your life **@JB_YuuriStan** Take Katsuki with you.

 **Lia M. Brian** (@LiaBrian) Guys, please stop it! **@kinggoldenblade @JB_YuuriStan @vitya_sasha @KylaIsKatsuki**

 **Viktor Nikiforov** (@v-nikiforov) Anyone who insults other skaters (fan of mine or not), especially Yuuri Katsuki who happens to be a good friend of mine, will be blocked effective next post.

 **Figure Skating Community** (@figureskating_community) There we go. Good call **@v-nikiforov**. Good luck for the Russian Nationals!

 

_Loading..._

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 23, 2014 – SAITAMA SUPER ARENA, SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Phichit skipped along the corridor leading to the dressing rooms where Yuuri was currently preparing for the Exhib. As a good member of the support team, he went and fetched his smol son some water to drink and bring with him to the rink. He was humming to the tune of one of his favorite songs when he heard footsteps thundering down the corridor. He turned a corner and was almost sent flying against the opposite wall when something or someone collided with him.

 

“Phichit, catch him!” he heard a familiar voice shout not far away. It was Yuuri.

 

The person who fell down with Phichit on the floor scrambled to stand up and run away again. Phichit immediately sprang into action. He forced himself to his feet as quickly as possible and went speeding after the... well, man, based on the physique. He didn't know what this dude's offense was but if Yuuri was shouting to capture him, then capture him Phichit would. Behind him, he could hear Yuuri running after them.

 

The unknown man was fast, but Phichit was no stranger to physical exercise. Heck, he was a fast runner himself. The man turned a corner and Phichit braced himself for the change of directions. As he turned the corner and immediately caught sight of the man, he almost groaned when he realized that they were now in public space. The man was taking advantage of the number of people scattered all over the room. He steeled himself, more determined than ever before. If the man thought that Phichit would stop chasing after him, he was sorely mistaken.

 

With the burst of more adrenaline in his system, he maneuvered himself around body after body after body. He was no figure skater for nothing. He was fast closing in on the guy whose energy was rapidly being eaten away by exhaustion. Just as Phichit's hand was about to close on the man's hood, it slipped away in a last pitch of strength and speed from the offender. He wasn't able to go far, though.

 

Something zoomed past him and in a blur of colors and glitters, Phichit watched as Yuuri threw himself at the man. They both fell on the floor with a loud thud and a resounding crack. Phichit reached the two a few seconds later and helped Yuuri restrain the violently struggling man.

 

“Get the camera, Phich,” Yuuri growled. Phichit immediately pried the camera from the man's hand. People were gathering around them. He could hear shouts which Phichit could only hope to be instructions for security. A series of flashes from what seemed to be hundreds of cameras almost blinded him, but he steeled himself up. It's too late to stop the media, but at least they caught the man.

 

A scream rang through the hall and Phichit turned his attention to the offender. The man kicked and screamed until he realized that it was Yuuri holding him down. A smile broke through his face and he began to jabber. Phichit, unfortunately, could only catch “Katsuki-senshu” being repeated fervidly again and again within his sentences.

 

He looked at the camera in his hands. It was cracked all over and Phichit had to wonder just how much force Yuuri had applied to capture the man. The equipment was impossible to fix. What a waste of a good camera. No matter, the important thing was the SD card was still intact inside.

 

The security didn't take long to arrive. Phichit was surprised to notice that the other skaters were also there. They seemed to have followed Yuuri as they ran after the man. All of them looked out of breath and sweating profusely.

 

The man screamed again. His tone had changed to desperation. Phichit could only distinguish two words from what he was saying: _onegai_ and _aishiteru._ The man tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't escape the rough grasps of the security guards as they pulled him to his feet and dragged him away.

 

Phichit huffed. Then, he noticed something. On the man's neck was a silver tiger-head on black choker. He didn't get a good look at the fan's face the other day, but Phichit was sure that was the same black hoodie the fan was wearing. He also hadn't noticed any other fan with a similar choker. He would have to check later if that item had become an official merchandise. Shit was getting real here...

 

He continued to watch as the man frantically tried to struggle his way back to Yuuri, all the while calling his name until he and the guards disappeared from sight. Beside him, Yuuri stood stiffly and quietly. Noticing that the remaining security guards and officials were having a hard time controlling the rampaging fans and reporters, he grabbed Yuuri and led him back to the wing where the dressing rooms were. He didn't miss it. No. That can wait, however. He took his jacket off and draped it over Yuuri's shoulders as they walked, the opening facing backwards in order to fully cover Yuuri's chest.

 

Once they reached a place free of reporters and fans, he snatched the jacket off of Yuuri and examined the damage. His costume, or at least his top, was totally wrecked. Yuuri had intended to perform one of his old routines today saying that he wanted to take it to a higher level, but now it seemed impossible. The costume was integral to the routine and without it, said routine would be left imperfect. And Yuuri wanted to deliver this routine perfectly.

 

“Don't worry about it, Phichit,” Yuuri said as he brushed his hair back with a hand. “I'll have to change my exhib for today, but it's fine.”

 

“How can you say it's fine?!” he blurted out in a sudden wave of fear and worry-induced irritation. “You were attacked, Yuuri! Just look at you! Your costume is torn! Do you even notice those scratches on your arms?! Look at those on your chest! Blood, Yuuri! He drew blood! You were attacked! It was a bad idea to come here without Ciao Ciao!”

 

Yuuri gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Phichit, I meant to say, don't worry. It's fine. As in, the exhib will be fine. I am not fine, of course. I know I was attacked, but I won't let that affect me. At least now we know exactly to what extent the danger is.”

 

Phichit huffed, still not appeased, but as long as Yuuri was staying strong, then he would support him.

 

“I'm still not happy, but fine. I will try to calm down.”

 

Yuuri smiled and this time, he was the one tugging on Phichit's arm.

 

“Come on, let's go change.”

 

Right on cue, a JSF official came over and stopped them from taking a step further. Yuuri and the official started conversing in Japanese. Phichit forced himself to calm down as he waited for the other two to finish talking. They seemed to be arguing about something based on the rapid exchange, but what did Phichit know? Maybe that's just how Japanese people talk to each other. A couple more minutes later, they bowed to each other and Yuuri turned back to him.

 

“What did he say?” he asked.

 

“He wanted me to skip the exhib and talk with the police instead,” Yuuri sighed. “I told him I will talk to the police after. I can't let a deranged fan ruin the fun of the proper fans.”

 

“You actually used 'deranged' and 'proper'?” he asked, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Yuuri shrugged, “When in Japan, do what the Japanese do. So, of course, not.”

 

Phichit chuckled. “What happened to the Romans?”

 

“Well, we are in Japan. I'm just changing the nouns,” Yuuri said as he tugged on Phichit's arm to lead him back to the dressing rooms. “Let's put all these aside for now. The show must go on. Come on.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Phichit conceded. “BUT! I will be accompanying you when you talk to the police.”

 

“Sure,” Yuuri chuckled. “If they allow you.”

 

“Sure they will.”

 

 

 

=======

 

 **The Mainichi** (@themainichi) FLASHNEWS: KATSUKI YUURI ATTACKED AT **#AllJapan**

 **3.4K** comments **9.7K** retweets **1.1** **K** likes

 

=======

 

 **Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) KATSUKI YUURI CATCHES ASSAILANT. SECURITY LAPSE AT **#SaitamaSuperArena** **#AllJapan** ?

 **4.2K** comments **8.3K** retweets **1.2K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 **News18** (@CNNnews18) JAPAN'S YUURI KATSUKI WILL PERFORM IN THE EXHIBITION IN SPITE OF ATTACK AT **#AllJapan**

 **8.1K** comments **12K** retweets **2.3K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 23, 2014 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“YUURI WAS ATTACKED!!!”

 

Everyone in the rink turned to the source of the scream that ripped though their peaceful morning. Yura was huffing and puffing as he jogged closer to the rink. In spite of the cold, the small boy was sweating profusely and his face was all red.

 

And then, the news that he threw at them sunk in and murmurs began to echo throughout the rink. Viktor, Mila, Georgi and even Yakov all quickly gathered around the boy. Dread began to spread through Viktor's chest as Yuuri's face flashed in his mind. Before he even reached Yura, Viktor's blood was already ice-cold inside him. Not to mention, if something bad had happened to the beautiful Yuuri, how was he going to break the news to Makkachin?!

 

“What do you mean someone was attacked?” Yakov demanded. “Who was attacked?”

 

“Did you say 'Yuuri'?” Mila asked with a frown.

 

Yura nodded with a scowl. He turned the screen of his phone to face them and they all gasped at the headlines:

 

“ **GPF FINAL GOLD MEDALIST YUURI KATSUKI ASSAULTED”**

 

“Fuck!” Viktor squinted as he tried to make out the images of Yuuri that came with the article and gasped again upon finally realizing what he was seeing. “Oh, Yuuri!”

 

“Damn! His costume is all torn!” Mila exclaimed with wide eyes, the horror that the news brought evident on her face. For once, Mila didn't have an ounce of humor in her facial expression. “What happened?!”

 

“Why is Yuuri always a target?!” Georgi cried. “He is a nice guy!”

 

“Apparently, a fan thought so too and believed that it's okay to hurt him!” Yura spat angrily. “There's no information yet of what had happened but according to the news, Phichit and Yuuri had chased a man until they reached a public area where reporters and fans were milling about. Yuuri tackled the guy and they had security called. Yuuri's not seriously hurt but, as you can see, his costume is totally torn.”

 

“Is he okay? What did the JSF say?” Yakov asked gruffly.

 

“No comment as of now,” Yura grumpily replied. “The head of security said that the police had been called in. The attacker is in their custody and the investigation is ongoing. The police is set to interview Yuuri after the exhibition.”

 

“He's still going to perform?!” Viktor asked angrily. “After being attacked?!”

 

Yura shrugged. Viktor couldn't help but worry. Did Yuuri have any injuries? Was he okay? He shouldn't be performing!

 

He nibbled on his lower lip. Everyone was quiet as they processed this information. The Russian team had a very friendly relationship with Yuuri. In fact, Viktor wanted to believe that they had a close relationship. He wanted to think that Yuuri was a close friend of his. It was to be expected that the news would affect them. Who would want to hurt someone like Yuuri? He was so kind and gentle! He absolutely didn't deserve this! Viktor reminded himself not to show these photos to Makkachin. His dog would be livid and would probably go feral!

 

“The JSF had better start protecting Katsuki. He's not just a normal skater now,” Yakov muttered gruffly with a frown. Viktor knew that his coach was remembering the things that Viktor had gone through in the past. Viktor might not have had let anything affect him, but he did go through some weird and outright dangerous shit because of fame. He would never wish the same things to happen to Yuuri.

 

“Good thing his hair isn't that long though,” Mila mused.

 

Viktor didn't miss the quick glance that she threw at him. His lips thinned as he remembered the day he decided to cut his long hair.

 

“He'd still probably look good with long hair, though,” Georgi said. The image of Yuuri with long black hair cascading down his unclothed shoulders and chest almost knocked Viktor down on the ice. Eyes wide and shining, he stared at Georgi in awe. Noticing his reaction, Georgi grinned. “Right?!”

 

Viktor nodded vigorously, his face somehow feeling warm. But then, he remembered the current situation and whatever painting he was venerating in his mind dissolved. This was not the right time to think about such things (but he carefully tucked the idea in for later examining once he knew Yuuri was safe and sound).

 

“The exhibition will start soon,” Yura grumbled, staring intently at Yakov. Yakov glared at him. Mila gave him the saddest eyes they had ever seen from her. Yakov glared at her, but there was a slight twitch on one eyebrow. Georgi gave his best puppy eyes while pouting his lips. Yakov's eyebrow rose up in disgust. Viktor gave his well-practiced Makkachin eyes. Yakov's eyes narrowed without his raised eyebrow falling.

 

Yura then brandished his phone and made Yakov stare at Yuuri's photo, with his costume torn and all. Yakov's face turned blank. He gulped. He sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He raised a hand and wordlessly waved them all away.

 

“Thank you, Yakov!” Viktor cheered as he bear-hugged his coach before leading the rest of the team out of the rink.

 

“I can't believe it! He willingly let us go!” Mila giggled as she hastened to put on her skate guards.

 

“Imagine if Yuuri trained here,” Georgi said with a big smile. “He'd definitely have Yakov twisted around his little finger.”

 

Viktor froze. Georgi's words... Today, Georgi's words were delivered so innocently yet... Had he become a poet or something?

 

 _If Yuuri trained here_...

 

Viktor turned to look at the rink... Yuuri training here?

 

For some reason, it was easy to imagine Yuuri here. He could just envision Yuuri gliding across the ice with that peaceful look on his face Viktor had seen back then in Fukuoka, doing that routine that he never got to know the name... the one that he believed to be about unconditional love... Or Yuuri hanging out with them as they ate their lunch during break time... Or Yuuri and Viktor walking along the streets of St. Petersburg through rain, snow, and shine, with Makkachin and Vicchan walking happily by their side... Or –

 

“Ha! Not only Yakov!” he heard Yura say loudly. “Yakov's ex-wife loves him!”

 

Lilia? Lilia Baranovskaya?

 

An image of Yuuri wearing tights that showed off his... assets... His legs long and shapely... Standing on the tips of his toes as he danced gracefully on shiny wooden floors...

 

“VIKTOR!”

 

He blinked and blushed when he noticed his rinkmates looking at him weirdly.

 

“Are you deaf or what?” Yura yelled. “Are you coming or what?”

 

Viktor cleared his thoughts and gave his most innocent smile. “Coming!”

 

He paused.

 

Coming.

 

Coming...

 

“Why is your face suddenly so red?! Are you sick?!” Yura yelled again stomping towards him but Viktor waved him off.

 

“I'm okay! I'm okay! You go on ahead! I'll just get myself some water.”

 

The three frowned at him, but finally walked off to head for the break room.

 

Coming.

 

What the fuck was he thinking? And why was it so hot?!

 

Hot...

 

“ _It's so hot, Viktor...”_

 

Viktor swallowed.

 

_Yuuri's body wrapped around the gleaming pole..._

 

He mentally shook his head to clear his mind.

 

_Yuuri's warm body against his own as he straddled him..._

 

He physically shook his head to hopefully clear his mind.

 

_Face flushed and a teasing smile... so close... their lips would have touched..._

 

Viktor fell to his knees. This was really not the right place to remember these things.

 

_Dark brown eyes like melted chocolate..._

 

It was definitely not the right time to even look back when Yuuri was in danger.

 

_Hypnotizing and burning with unspoken desires..._

 

Viktor scrambled to stand up.

 

Yeah, water. He needed water. Cold water. Preferably cold shower, but maybe later.

 

Oh, god.

 

He was definitely not feeling anything between his legs. Nope, he wasn't. He couldn't do this to gentle Yuuri. He couldn't do this to lovely Yuuri. 

 

The fire continued to spread. Viktor began to sweat.

 

“Fuck this!”

 

He made a run for it.

 

This was all Georgi's fault!

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 23, 2014 – ENGLAND**

 

Kyla Hollisten, a.k.a **KylaIsKatsuki** , gulped down as much coffee as she could as she waited for Yuuri Katsuki's turn on the ice. The burning liquid washed down her throat making her grimace in pain, but she didn't care. Who the hell cared about burning throats?! Her darling Yuuri had just been assaulted! It was not a good morning sunshine for her. Nuh-uh. Not a good morning indeed. Her poor sweetheart.

 

She turned away from her laptop that continued to livestream the exhibition and grabbed her phone. She re-read the article about the assault and whined sadly as she examined Yuuri's ripped costume. It was a royal blue coat paired with white frilly undershirt. It was from a routine that Yuuri performed back in 2012. It was a beautiful routine. Let that be repeated: _It was so beautiful!!!_ Yuuri, however, had failed to make it to the Grand Prix Finals back then because of some botched jumps. Ah... Yuuri had really come so far. Just two years later and he had dethroned Viktor Nikiforov. It wasn't even a close fight. Viktor was 16.46 points behind. Let that, once again, be repeated: 16.46 points. AAAaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHhhhhHHHhhhhHHHH to infinity! And she bet that every Yuuri fan would forever remember those numbers. It's historical! It's historical! Dethroned with a 16.46-point margin by their beloved Yuuri! Sweet, beautiful Yuuri! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

 

Just amazing...

 

Kyla opened her YouTube app and typed in her keywords _._ As the app finished loading the list of videos, she clicked the one that she had watched earlier. She tensed up as she watched a man in black hoodie zigzag through the crowd, pushing people out of the way, pulling people to slow down a fast closing Phichit and an even faster Yuuri. And then – and this was Kyla's favorite part - Yuuri jumped like a jaguar, tackled and landed like a graceful eagle on the man.

 

Kyla screamed in delight, at the beauty of the scene in spite of the situation, and she knew there were hearts in her eyes as she continued to watch Yuuri pin down the struggling man. Said hearts though vanished when somebody pounded on her door with the clear intention of breaking it down.

 

Oh boy... Trouble so early in the morning. Why couldn't she just be allowed to fangirl as hard as she could?!

 

She ran to the door and opened it, all the while bracing herself for a morning screaming match. She opened her mouth to start yelling but froze. A very wild-looking woman was standing akimbo in front of her door. When Kyla said 'very wild-looking woman', she meant that the woman's hair was sticking out everywhere. She was sporting the meanest glare Kyla had ever seen in her whole life. Maybe it was better to mention that her eyes were red, her face pale, and she had the most wicked eye bags Kyla had the misfortune to see. The woman was in her pajamas and she was barefoot.

 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed in shock. “Are you okay?! Did somebody hurt you?! Shall I call the cops?!”

 

“You cunt!” the woman screamed, shocking her. Oh, yeah, this was supposed to be a shrieking match. “How many fucking times do you have to fucking wake me up in the fucking early motherfucking morning?!”

 

Kyla gaped at her, eyes wide. “Oh my god! There's a crazy woman at my door! Help!”

 

“Listen here, you slag!” the other woman seethed as she waved a menacing finger at Kyla. “I haven't slept for two bloody days and just when I fall the fuck asleep, of course you'd think it's the best time to raise hell! I forgave the first one, the second one, but you screeching witch had to go at it a third time! I've had enough! SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Kyla stared, eyes still wide in shock. That was a lot of swearing there. The woman was seething, her nose flaring as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Uh... Uhm.. I'm sorry?”

 

“ARE YOU ASKING ME?!”

 

Kyla, as bitchy as she was online, was but a sensitive soul. Of course, tears began to flow.

 

“I'm sorry!” she wailed, fat tears falling on the carpet, rendering the other woman into bewildered silence. “I'm sorry! I screamed the first time because I read the news that my lovely Yuuri Katsuki had been attacked! (“HAH?!”) And then, I screamed a second time because I watched the video as Yuuri caught his attacker! (“HE WHAT?!). And then, just now, the third time in what I admit to be in an hour, I re-watched the video and screamed because my darling Yuuri was so beautiful as he tackled his attacker! (REALLY?!)”

 

Silence.

 

Tears ceased to fall.

 

“B-By Yuuri Katsuki... You mean the Japanese figure skater, Yuuri “Most Beautiful Skater in History” Katsuki?”

 

“Y-YES! Yuuri as in Yuuri “Quadsuki” Katsuki!”

 

“The Yuuri “Break Nikiforov Records” Katsuki?!”

 

“Yes! The Yuuri “We Are All His Slaves” Katsuki!”

 

“OH MY GOD! IT'S THE EXHIB TODAY!” the other woman gasped in horror.

 

“OH MY GOD! HE'S ABOUT TO PERFORM!” Kyla panicked. She grabbed the woman, dragged her inside, led her to her couch, and sat her down. “Oh, good! He's not on yet! Let me grab food and drinks! Watch the stream!”

 

Without even thinking, Kyla left the stranger in her living room as she grabbed all the food she had in her kitchen and ran back to the living room. The woman was still there and staring intently at the livestream.

 

“Is he on yet? Is he on yet?” she desperately asked as she crossed the remaining distance between her and her laptop.

 

“No, not yet,” the other woman whose name she still didn't know answered. “What do you mean he was attacked?”

 

“I thought you're a fan?! Why didn't you know already?!” She didn't wait for an answer anymore. Kyla simply threw her phone at her. The woman watched the video that was still open and Kyla watched as her expression turned from frowning to alarmed to gaping with her mouth open. 3, 2, 1...

 

“OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START!!!”

 

Ha! See?! She had the same reaction! Ha!

 

Then, they both heard Yuuri Katsuki's name from the livestream and faster than a whip, they were both seated on the couch with their eyes glued to the screen, hands reaching out unseeingly for food and drinks. They both watched as their beloved skater stepped on the ice wearing a plain pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck white shirt.

 

“Aww...” they both cooed.

 

“He looks so pretty even in simple get up!” the other woman went on to say.

 

“Girl, he'd look pretty even when he's wearing plastic bag,” Kyla snorted.

 

“Oh, I agree!”

 

The crowd screamed their good luck as Yuuri waved at them. They chanted his name and, as shown in the camera, everyone had a passionate look in their faces. By now, everyone in the crowd already knew what had happened prior to the Exhibition and they knew how Yuuri needed their warm support right now.

 

“What's your name, by the way?” she asked as they watch Yuuri do his laps around the ice.

 

“Nichole. You?”

 

“Kyla.”

 

They shook hands without looking at each other. Kyla knew she was being rude, but hell if she could take her eyes off Yuuri. She wondered if the attack would affect Yuuri's performance. Every single fan of his were aware of Yuuri's tendency to give in to his nerves, but so far, he hadn't been obvious about it since the NHK Trophy. The Japanese skater had always been like a ticking bomb. One moment soaring high, the next moment falling down like a crippled angel. Kyla's heart always broke every single time for him.

 

Yuuri took his position in the middle of the ice. As the music started, both Kyla and Nichole screamed as they tried to pull and push at each other in excitement. The audience in the arena was doing the exact same thing!

 

“That! That! _NHK Trophy ~_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Nichole yelled without looking away from the screen.

 

“Oh my god! _Oh my fuck!_ ” Kyla knew she was hyperventilating, but when did she never hyperventilate when it had something to do with Yuuri?!

 

Kyla could hear the announcers talking energetically, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. It didn't matter. She was pretty sure that everyone was ecstatic to see this performance again. And at the sultry look and the confident smile Yuuri threw at them, Kyla knew there was nothing to be worried about. Yuuri got this!

 

And so, with a lot more screaming and gushing, Kyla and Nichole watched the rest of Yuuri's performance, and even after the event was finished, they continued to talk about their shared passion for the beautiful Japanese skater. Kyla filled Nichole in about the attack and her worries about its implication. She felt so good to learn that she had a neighbor who shared the same interest as her. Their talk went so long that they both decided to skip work for today and just have a pajama party purely intended to practice their rights of Yuuri Katsuki fangirling to the next morning.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 24, 2014 – HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

[ **PHOTO:** No familiar face can be seen but there are some random people milling about. A few feet away from the camera is the ticket gate at a train station. Blue and white signage can be seen but they are written in Japanese characters.]

 

Phichit paused. He stared at the photo he had just taken but his thumbs continued to hover over his screen.

 

“What's wrong, Phichit?” Yuuri asked. He looked up. His smol son was all bundled up. He had combed his hair and tucked it into his brown beanie. A newly-bought face mask covered most of his face save for his eyes. Yuuri was wearing a different pair of glasses this time, the one that he rarely used and was reserved in case something happened to his regular one. Yuuri had to change his usual style because it had become increasingly difficult for him to go incognito.

 

They had just arrived in Hasetsu Station and Phichit had taken the photo to upload... But... He sighed.

 

“Nothing... I was about to upload a photo of the station, but I think it's better not to alert anyone about you being here.”

 

Yuuri gave him an apologetic smile. “Thank you for the consideration, Phichit. You can upload whatever you take the day we leave for Detroit.”

 

“Yeah,” he answered cheerfully. “I'm going to take lots and lots of photos and videos!”

 

Yuuri nodded fondly at him. “Come on, I'm sure they are all waiting for us.”

 

Phichit watched Yuuri walk ahead for a few seconds. The talk with the police was long, dragging, and stiff. They had asked for Phichit's statement as well. It was the first time that he had to deal with the police, and it had to happen in a foreign land. It was so taxing that in the end, he and Yuuri decided to just go back to their hotel and refuse any request for interviews. They even skipped dinner and just went straight to bed after a shower. Ciao Ciao had told them to just go ahead with their vacation and he'd handle the situation from Italy. By the time they had left Saitama, Ciao Ciao was already deep in discussion with the JSF through online teleconference. Nobody could really blame Yuuri and Phichit if they decided to heed Ciao Ciao's advise and scram to Hasetsu as fast and as secretive as they could.

 

Phichit took a deep breath and smiled. They had left the problem in Saitama. It was time for some fun and relaxation. Excitedly and with renewed energy, Phichit ran after Yuuri, his luggage creating so much noise that people had to stop and stare after him. Phichit didn't care. It was vacation time!

 

 

Just a little while later, Phichit was gaping as he stood outside the compound. He stared at the towering entryway of Yuuri's family home feeling just a tad bit intimidated. Phichit's family was in no means poor, not that they were rich either. He was a commoner from a commoner family. It was easy to fucking intimidate him with grand designs and foreign decors, okay?! Alright, maybe big spaces, too!

 

“Yuuri,” he whispered, still gaping at the entryway. “Your place is huge!”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Phichit, I live here but this is a business establishment. It's actually small compared to other hot spring resorts.”

 

“I don't care, Yuuri! This is huge!” Phichit said giddily as he jumped up and down. He'd have to confess that he was still a child at heart and when he saw something new and empty spaces, it could only mean one thing: Let lose. So Phichit, having forgotten himself, took as much photos of the entryway as he could. Not satisfied, he left Yuuri there with his luggage and ran around the parking space or whatever that huge space was for in front of the establishment and took shot after shot after shot.

 

He smiled to himself as he lowered his camera and looked at the front of Yuuri's home. They were finally here. They were finally able to relax and just enjoy their time. He definitely looked forward to the hot spring that Yuuri was talking about and his beloved katsudon. Phichit was going to have fun and nobody was going to stop him. He had brought with him his external hard drive after all. There was no stopping Phichit Chulanont.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

If anyone noticed, I avoided using 'Anxiety' to word Yuuri's mindset before the Short Program. I'm not an expert on the subject, but I've always thought that 'Anxiety' seems to be too specific to box Yuuri's mental state. Maybe anxiety, as in small 'a' I can agree with, but I am not that convinced about the big 'A'. Don't get me wrong here, okay? I am not in any way undermining this. It's just that based on Yuuri's behavior including the so-called symptoms throughout the canon... I've experienced all of it at certain points of my life. I am not diagnosed with clinical anxiety. We know too little of Yuuri's past for me to actually decide if I agree that he has that kind of anxiety or not. If you notice from the JSF website in the anime, Yuuri looks very comfortable on the ice even during competitions. He oozes with confidence, the type of confidence that we rarely see in the series. Now, I know anxiety doesn't always cripple people every moment of their lives. Sometimes, they do well. Sometimes, they fall. Sometimes, they are in between. For me who experiences bouts of anxiety but is not diagnosed with clinical anxiety, it is hard to really tell if Yuuri suffers from it or not. Adding depression to the mix, well... Once again, I raise his JSF profile. It could only mean that he's good at hiding it, there's some sort of trauma that triggered it... Whatever is the case, his possible depression is as questionable as his anxiety. I am not disputing this one as well. It's just that the canon shows only Yuuri's most vulnerable moments. Once again, Depression is different from depression (which many people describe their feelings when miserable for one reason or another). It is because I respect people who suffer from such that I don't want to carelessly use these terms. As a writer at heart, it is also my personal philosophy to respect characters (my own work or another's). There is a limit to how much I can stretch Yuuri's character and I try my best to abide by my personal rules when it comes to writing. What I'm saying is, because I can't decide about this matter, I have no choice but to find a middle ground between Yuuri's experiences and mine. It's the only way for me to wiggle through and come up with at least a decent portrayal.

That part arriving at the arena for the Short Program, that was supposed to be Saito's POV. He was supposed to be internally fanboying over Yuuri. If you remember, he is a huge fan of our little darling, huge enough to decide to work for the JSF. That encounter with the fan outside the arena was also supposed to be his, and not Phichit's. Being Japanese, he was supposed to tell us what the fan was screaming about. However, my friend, the one translating things for me, is currently very busy at work. I don't want to bother him, so I have to change the POVs and leave Saito's for a later date. I have to dance around the Japanese sentences for now haha! T.T

As I was writing about the fan, the direction somehow turned dark lol. So I tweaked it a little to lighten the mood. I don't want to deal with too much angst or worries. The story is about Yuuri showing his love earlier than canon and yeah, to lure his husband in and claim him again. I just included these little scenes to boast of my Yuuri; how the changes in him resulted to all this fame that we didn't get to see in canon. And of course, the price of fame. We will know more about the case in the next chapter, by the way. Also, don't worry. I don't intend to write tragedy ^_^ This will be a happy ending. I am a bit disappointed though because I have to revamp my original draft to accommodate this addition.

 **On Fan's 'Aishiteru':** I guess you already know that Japanese people don't really use that word except for special cases. If you don't know, then please utilize the internet. Note that the fan is obsessed with Yuuri and is mentally unstable (Please excuse me if this is not sufficiently politically correct). By character (and as agreed by my Japanese friend), he is likely to say 'aishiteru' rather than the more commonly used 'suki da yo' and its other forms. Please don't comment about this anymore. There is a reason why I flunked my Nihongo lesson once and had to wait for another year to re-take it.

 **Minami's post:** Yes, sentence errors are intentional. Just wanna show that he knows English, but he's not perfect in it yet. Don't worry, Minami-kun! You'll eventually perfect it ^_^

I didn't focus on the skating anymore. As of this point, the routines are the same and the approaches are the same from the GPF Finals. There really isn't anything to say anymore.

I had a hard time writing about Yuuri and Phichit going home to Yutopia Katsuki. I don't know how accurate the anime is when it comes to directions and all. In one website, it mentioned that from Karatsu Station, there are still three stops to go before you reach Nijino Matsubara where the model for Yutopia Katsuki is. I had wanted to use the same route, but I got lost in the map. Have I ever mentioned I am not good at reading maps? No? Well, I'm no good at it. I am very good at actually finding places (I have no history of getting lost lol) but whatever skill I have do not apply on maps. So, I'll just do what I do best: Dance around these details in the story! Please forgive me.

Thank you for reading!


	18. In Hasetsu And the News

 

**PLEASE READ:** I didn't include this in the tags because the violence will only be in this chapter. So, yeah. There will be some things here that you may find disturbing, such as mentions of multiple stabs, blood, hospitalization, mental health problems, obsession, etc. Nobody dies though. It mostly concerns Yuuri's attacker. Like, I have to explain how he got inside the arena, right? And try to be as convincing as I can haha. Oh, gosh... What happened to my fluff and humor T.T

 

 

**DECEMBER 24, 2014 – HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

“Is it okay to record this, Yuuri?” Phichit asked as they walked over to the entrance of Yuuri's home.

 

“Why would you want to record this anyway?” Yuuri asked curiously.

 

Phichit pouted in disapproval. “You haven't been home for what? Three years? This is a historical moment!”

 

His smol son shook his head but (no matter how hesitantly) nodded anyway.

 

“I guess it's fine.” As they stood in front of the door, Yuuri shook off the dirt from his shoes before sliding the door open. Phichit copied him and together they stepped inside. “ _Tadaima!_ ”

 

Phichit heard more than see the chaos that immediately descended upon him and his smol son. Popping sounds, shouts and confetti came from all direction. And to Phichit's traumatized nerves, he jerked back defensively, his phone almost falling from his hand.

 

Much to his relief, and before he could embarrass himself with a war cry, Phichit realized that it was Yuuri's family and friends who were making all the ruckus. He took a deep breath to calm himself and watched as a small chubby woman bounded over and hugged Yuuri with all the might of a mama bear. This must be Yuuri's mother.

 

He kept the camera rolling as Yuuri's mom tearfully searched Yuuri's eyes while speaking in a long stream of Japanese. Yuuri smiled gently at his mother and returned murmured assurances. Yuuri chuckled when his mom started checking his head and patting him all over. Mari walked over to them and dumped Vicchan in Yuuri's arms. The toy poodle was absolutely ecstatic as he tried to gobble Yuuri's face.

 

“Yo, Phichit,” Mari greeted as she sauntered over to him.

 

Phichit glowed as he finally saw a familiar face addressing him. “Mari! I'm so glad to see you again!”

 

Yuuri's sister stood herself next to Phichit and they both watched as an older man stepped closer to the mother and son. Phichit assumed that he was Yuuri's father. The gentle aura around him was telling enough in similarity.

 

“They were really worried, you know,” Mari drawled next to him. “Yuuri hadn't been back home for three years and just when he was scheduled to visit Hasetsu, he had to get himself attacked first.”

 

“But it wasn't Yuuri's fault...” Phichit began to reason out. Mari sighed and took out a stick of cigarette from her pocket.

 

“Kaasan is just freaking out, don't worry,” Mari said quietly. “You know how mothers are like.”

 

Oh boy did Phichit know. Just last night, he received his own call from his parents demanding to know what had happened and if he was alright. They were crying like he had died or something, and he didn't even have a single scratch on him! His mother even went as far as to demand that – if things got any more dangerous – he bring his ass back to Thailand and forget about being a figure skater. Imagine that! “Yep, I definitely know...”

 

“Phichit!”

 

He turned to where the voice came from and beamed when he saw Yuuchan and Minako approaching.

 

“Yuuchan! Minako! It's nice to see you again!” he greeted enthusiastically.

 

“I'm so glad to see that you're alright,” Minako said as she looked him up and down.

 

Phichit laughed. “Me, too!”

 

“You finally made it here!” Yuuchan grabbed a burly man nearby and faced him to Phichit. “This is my husband Takeshi!”

 

Oh, wow! So this was Takeshi. Yuuchan looked like a small doll standing next to him.

 

“Hello, Takeshi! My name's Phichit!”

 

“AH!” the big man said pointing at him. Phichit gaped in surprise. “You're that kid who stole our spot as Yuuri's closest friends, huh?!”

 

Phichit blinked. Not really knowing what to say, he smiled.

 

“Takeshi, stop it!” Yuuchan admonished.

 

Takeshi laughed and patted Phichit on the shoulder. “Thank you for being there for our Yuuri. I'm glad he found a friend in Detroit.”

 

Phichit grinned and happily said, “I'm glad to have a friend in Yuuri, too!”

 

“Are you actually recording all of this?” Minako asked as she looked at the phone in Phichit's hand.

 

Phichit laughed without shame. “Of course! I am documenting our stay here in Hasetsu. I can't wait to upload it soon!”

 

“Eh? Won't that be a bit dangerous to do right now?” Yuuchan asked. Mari narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“No! I won't be uploading them soon as in soon! I am uploading them once we are far away from here already.”

 

They all nodded at him in understanding.

 

“Wow, the SocMed King can actually control himself,” Mari teased.

 

Phichit puffed his chest in indignation. “Of course!”

 

“Phichit!”

 

They all turned when they heard Yuuri call his name.

 

“Oh, I think I'm about to be introduced to my smol son's other parents,” he said jovially. They all walked over and Phichit stood next to Yuuri as the others stayed behind them.

 

“Tousan, kaasan, this is my friend Phichit,” Yuuri said in English as he presented Phichit to his parents. “Phichit, these are my parents.”

 

“You don't need to introduce him, Yuuri,” his mother said cheerfully. Oh, so that's where Yuuri got those big brown sparkly eyes and soft baby face. “Of course we know him! Hello, Phichit. My name is Hiroko. This here is Toshiya,” Hiroko gestured to her husband. “Thank you for taking care of our son.”

 

Phichit smiled brightly and bowed just like how Yuuri taught him. “ _Sawatdee-krap_ , Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san.”

 

Yuuri's parents look at their son who told them something in Japanese. His parents then smiled brightly at Phichit.

 

“Such a nice boy!” Hiroko-san chirped as she tugged on his arm. “Come on. Let's eat!”

 

And that's how Phichit's vacation in Hasetsu started - being introduced to everyone present in the welcome party that the Katsuki family organized for their son and for Phichit. Yuuchan's triplets later on joined them after waking up from their nap and Phichit swore he had never seen faces so alike in his whole life. And he had seen so many twins and triplets before!

 

Anyway, this was it! This was the start of the long awaited vacation in Japan. After all the struggle... His siblings back in Thailand would die of envy once he uploaded everything online. His sisters particularly had a huge crush on Yuuri. Let them drool! BWAHAHAHA!

 

 

 

**=======**

 

**Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) STILL NO OFFICIAL STATEMENT ON KATSUKI YUURI'S ATTACK; ASSAILANT NAMED **#SaitamaSuperArenaAttack #KatsukiYuuri** **#AllJapan**

 

**3** **.** **9** **K** comments **10** **.** **2** **K** retweets **1.** **3** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**The Mainichi** (@themainichi) WHO IS IWAJIMA KENTA? KATSUKI YUURI'S ASSAILANT, AN OVERLY OBSESSED FAN? **#SaitamaSuperArenaAttack** **#AllJapan** **#KatsukiYuuri**

 

**3.** **6** **K** comments **10** **.** **1** **K** retweets **1.** **2** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**News18** (@CNNnews18) SAITAMA SUPER ARENA'S SECURITY QUESTIONED - WORLDS STILL POSSIBLE? **#KatsukiYuuri #SaitamaSuperArenaAttack**

 

**7** **.** **2** **K** comments **1** **1** **K** retweets **1** **.** **7** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 24, 2014 - SOCHI, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor sighed as he scrolled up and down his newsfeed, hopelessly waiting for new information. So far, the media was having a field day since the identity of the attacker had been unveiled. There was, however, no information about Yuuri who had been listed as missing from the public eye. Most people assumed that he had gone back to Detroit and Viktor would have thought so too if only he didn't receive word from the man himself of his whereabouts.

 

He had messaged Yuuri earlier today to make sure he was fine. It took some time for him to reply, but when he did, the Japanese skater said that he and Phichit were on their way to Hasetsu. Yuuri had told him that he was fine and that he only endured small injuries. Phichit, on the other hand, had been totally bothered by the incident and was now taking up a defensive stance all over Yuuri. In Yuuri's own words, Phichit had become a total 'mama bear'. He had then told Viktor that he didn't know what the JSF's official statement would be as his coach was still in discussion with them. As of the moment, his coach had instructed them to go ahead with their plans, go home and enjoy their vacation with his family. How Yuuri and Phichit had managed to slip away undetected, Viktor didn't know, but he was only happy that Yuuri seemed to be doing well.

 

Seeing Yuuri's exhibition had somehow soothed the Russian team. Yuuri had looked confident and unbothered by the incident. Mila had wondered loudly how Yuuri could still perform after that harrowing experience. If the news didn't come out before the exhibition, one would think that nothing bad had happened just roughly an hour earlier.

 

Still, Viktor couldn't help but worry. He had read articles discussing not only the attack but also of Yuuri's recent predicament in Detroit. Viktor was horrified when he read that some fans had even published Yuuri's address in America. Both Phichit and Yuuri had been having troubles going to school and to the rink. It seemed that there was no place safe for the Japanese skater. He could only hope that Yuuri would find a safe place back home in Hasetsu. According to one article he had read early this morning, Yuuri had not been back to Hasetsu for three years. That's basically the reason why nobody assumed he'd be going back home this year. They all believed that either he was still in Saitama and hiding in a hotel, or he was on his way back to Detroit. Viktor was only glad that Yuuri had that at least. Phichit too had been quiet online. Well, he wasn't exactly quiet. He was uploading photos every now and then, but they were mostly random photos that Viktor was sure were taken recently, but not today. It's a good strategy. Phichit was after all the Social Media King. He could find ways to mislead people if needed. Viktor was sure that, at this point, only Coach Cialdini and a few JSF officials knew where Yuuri and Phichit were.

 

“Viktor, quit stalking Katsuki.”

 

Viktor looked up and found his coach standing there. He smiled to himself. Yakov was such a – What was that word that Yuuri taught him some days ago? Ah! _Tsundere_. Yakov was such a _tsundere_. He knew that his coach was just as worried for Yuuri as Viktor was. The old coach had watched Yuuri interact with the Italian coach back in the Final and he had since been bemoaning his unfortunate luck of not having a good student like him. Viktor was pretty sure that he had heard Yakov trying to convince Coach Cialdini to give him Yuuri during the banquet. Yakov had never wanted to teach a foreign skater before. Actually, Yakov had never wanted to voluntarily coach anyone other than Viktor. Georgi was basically dumped on him by the FFKK. Although he saw the potential in Yura, it was mostly because his grandpa and Yakov were friends that he decided to take on the kid. Mila basically pestered the hell out of Yakov just to get him as her coach. Among his other skaters, too, Yakov had never voluntarily wanted to teach them. Yakov trying to actually bribe the Italian coach was saying something. His coach was still convinced that Yuuri had nothing to do with the shenanigans back in Fukuoka. It was Phichit, but hell if he'd throw the boy under the bus. Viktor only wished with all his heart that Yakov would succeed in finally convincing Coach Cialdini. He really wanted to train with Yuuri here in St. Petersburg. If Phichit could come along, that would be great too! It would be so much fun!

 

He sighed as he turned off his phone and threw it inside his bag. He did a brief stretching before smiling at Yakov to signal he was ready. Yakov frowned at him. Wait, Yakov was always frowning at him, or anything in general. Yakov looked at him.

 

“Do you understand the importance of this Nationals, Vitya?” Yakov asked in a grave voice.

 

“Of course, Yakov!”

 

“Your defeat in the Finals left Russia questioning you, Vitya,” Yakov grumbled.

 

“I wouldn't call it defeat,” Viktor answered even when his heart began to sink. “I simply came in second.”

 

Yakov stared at him quietly for a moment. And then, he said, “You have to remind them who is king.” Ah... There they went again with all the titles and expectations. Viktor fought hard to keep the smile on his lips. His worth was really just equal to the golds he won for the country, huh? Even Yak - “That's what I would have said if it wasn't Katsuki who dethroned you.”

 

Viktor paused. He blinked. “What?”

 

Yakov sighed. “Let's admit it, Viktor. You found your match in Yuuri Katsuki. Even I can't predict who would win between the two of you at Worlds.”

 

Yakov's words were true. It should hurt that Yakov was now unsure of Viktor, but... For some reason, this was a truth that actually made him feel lighter. Yakov acknowledging the fact that Yuuri was Viktor's rival was as good as saying that Yuuri was Viktor's equal. The thought somehow warmed Viktor's heart.

 

“I believe the same thing,” Viktor whispered in awe as he stared at his coach.

 

Yakov sighed again. “So this time, Vitya, we have a change of objective. Russia already knows who you are. You, however, have a challenger for the title in the world. This time, you need to prove to Russia that only you can take on Katsuki.”

 

Viktor brightened even more at his coach's words. “Yeah, that's true. That's true! It's only me and Yuuri.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Yakov nodded.

 

“I'm Yuuri's only rival and Yuuri is my only rival!”

 

“Uh-huh, that's right.”

 

“There's no one good enough for me but Yuuri and there's no one good enough for Yuuri but me!”

 

“... ”

 

“There's only Yuuri for me! I need to prove that to the world!”

 

“V-Vitya? Uhm...”

 

“Yes! We are the perfect pair! I must make the world back off!”

 

“D-Do you understand what you are saying, Vitya?” Yakov ogled at him in shock.

 

“Yuuri's mine!” Viktor was so excited with the idea that he hugged his coach tightly before skipping his way to the rink. Yuuri and Viktor. Only Yuuri and Viktor. He felt a surprising shot of pleasure course through his entire being at the thought. He grinned as he stepped out. He grinned and waved happily as the spectators in the arena screamed their welcome for him.

 

He turned his gaze to the ice and imagined Yuuri gliding gracefully on its surface. His grin turned to a warm smile. It's time to show the world just who owned that beautiful man on the ice.

 

 

Yakov walked weakly as he forced himself to go to the rink. He was confused. He was so confused. Just what had happened to his conversation with that brat?! Yakov was sure there was some sort of misunderstanding there, and he was pretty sure that misunderstanding was within Viktor himself. Did the stupid boy actually understand what he was saying?!

 

He groaned. He could already feel an incoming headache. His hand itched to reach for his alcohol flask carefully tucked inside the pocket of his coat. He only brought one flask today. He should have known he'd be needing more.

 

“Prove to the world that it's only me and Yuuri, right?” Viktor said more than asked a few minutes later as he waited for his name to be called. “I have this Yakov!”

 

And the silverhead glided away leaving the old coach still itching for his flask. Would it be bad for him to drink during his skater's routine? On national television? It shouldn't matter, right? He was the one dealing with the headache that was the Living Legend of Russia. There should be some leeway for him, right? His fingers were involuntarily twitching. Maybe it was time to reflect on how he raised this brat... Maybe he had made a mistake somehow... Maybe...

 

But maybe it was alright... Maybe it was fine... Viktor was smiling happily again. Viktor was smiling genuinely again, something he hadn't seen for a long time. This could only mean one thing: He needed to double his efforts in convincing the Italian coach to give him the Japanese skater.

 

But did Viktor even realize? Did he actually understand what he was feeling for the Japanese skater? Did the Japanese skater even feel the same?

 

The memory of the two dancing in the banquet flashed in Yakov's mind. The way they had looked at each other, the way they had touched each other, the way they had smiled at each other... It was only them. It was only them in that happy little warm world. Only them in every way... Yep, there was no doubt about it.

 

The question was, did the two even realize it? Katsuki probably did. Viktor, on the other hand...

 

Yakov pulled out his flask and emptied it without an ounce of remorse.

 

 

 

  **YUURI KATSUKI'S ATTACKER IDENTIFIED, POLICE INVESTIGATION STILL ONGOING**

>  
> 
> **By** **KAHYLEEN PUVO**
> 
> **Posted on:** 24 December 2014
> 
>  
> 
> **SAITAMA -** The figure skating community is left rattled after news of the attack on Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki in Saitama Super Arena came out yesterday. Details of the assault remain mostly under wraps but videos uploaded online give us a good idea of what had transpired.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki, who had just won gold in the recently concluded All-Japan Figure Skating Championships under the Men's Singles category, was set to perform for the Exhibitions when the attack occurred.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **SHORT VIDEO CLIP:** A shaky footage of a crowded hall follows three men running at full speed. Gasps and screams can be heard but the three do not bother to stop. The view is blocked by a body that comes in between the camera and the subjects of its recording. By the time the camera finds its targets again, two are on the floor struggling against each other. The third is wrestling something from one of the two's hands. Once he got it, it is clear that he is holding a camera. The video ends.]
> 
>  
> 
> In the video above, the three men are identified as Yuuri Katsuki, the Thai skater named Phichit Chulanont, and a man who is now known as Kenta Iwajima. While it is not clear what prompted the chase, photos of Yuuri Katsuki's torn costume has flooded the internet just minutes after the incident.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is surrounded; some people are aiming their cameras at him while others have microphones out and seem to be throwing questions at the skater. Yuuri is wearing a royal blue coat partnered with white frilly undershirt and a pair of black pants. His top is completely destroyed with tears all over the place. There is a large hole on his front and bruises, cuts, and scratches are vivid against his fair skin. Beside him is Phichit Chulanont who is in the middle of removing his own jacket.]
> 
>  
> 
> From the photo above, it seems easy to connect the dots. In spite of the incident, Yuuri Katsuki had gone on to perform in the Exhibitions wearing only a simple white shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki, 21 years old, is the gold medalist in this year's Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final, dethroning the Russian Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov for the title. Katsuki is nicknamed as 'Japan's Ace' and is currently the country's only representative in international competitions. He is expected to represent Japan in the Four Continents next month and in Worlds on March.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki stands at the middle of the podium with the gold medal glinting under the arena lights. Viktor Nikiforov is on his right and Cao Bin is on his left. Together, the three of them stand on top of the podium, with Yuuri's right arm around Viktor's waist and his left arm around Cao's. The Chinese skater's right arm is slung over Yuuri's shoulders while his other hand is waving to the crowd. Viktor almost looks like he is pasting himself firmly against Yuuri's side and his left arm is tightly clinging around the Japanese skater's waist. They are all beaming happily. - Credits to _Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club_ ]
> 
>  
> 
> As of writing, the police has not released an official statement. The Japan Skating Federation (JSF) remains tight-lipped regarding the incident, only stating to wait for the investigation to finish. We have tried to reach out to Yuuri Katsuki and his team, but so far, we haven't been able to establish communication. Katsuki and Chulanont's whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is presumed that both are now traveling back to Detroit, U.S.A where they both study and train.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 24, 2014 - HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

“This smells so good!” Phichit exclaimed happily as he peered down on his steaming bowl of what Yuuri had fondly called _katsudon_. The aroma was to die for and Phichit could already feel drool gathering in his mouth. “Look at these pork cutlets! So beautiful! Look at these peas! So pretty! Just look at the eggs! Oh my, so golden! And that rice underneath! The rice! Oh man, I love being Asian! Rice for the win!”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Let's eat?”

 

They put their hands together and simultaneously uttered, “ _Itadakimasu!_ ”

 

“Ooooohhh!!! Yuuri! This is so good!”

 

“Of course,” Mari drawled at his side. “My parents cook the best katsudon in Japan.”

 

Phichit nodded vigorously at the family gathered around the table. “I will definitely take your word for it! This is _sugoi_!”

 

It was currently night time and Yuuri's mother, father, sister, and ballet teacher were all gathered for dinner as they watched the Russian Nationals currently being aired on the big TV.

 

After the welcome party this afternoon, they had gone to walk the cute Vicchan who had been unforgiving in asking for attention from his human. To Phichit's surprise, Vicchan had recognized him and unlike before, the toy poodle didn't ignore Phichit. Vicchan had actually allowed a little cuddling from him before going back to Yuuri to demand for more affection. All in all, it had been a good afternoon.

 

And then, early this evening, Phichit had taken the time to take a video of Minako, intent on formally introducing her to his and Yuuri's fans. It hadn't even been a day but Phichit was already feeling comfortable. Yuuri's parents were so nice and gentle, just like Yuuri. Mari and Phichit had found a shared hobby already when they first met – lovingly embarrassing Yuuri. Based on the look they had shared earlier, Yuuri wouldn't be going back to Detroit unscathed.

 

Phichit felt Yuuri perk when Viktor's name was called out by the announcers. Well, not really called out. Just mentioned as he was next to skate. The previous skater was still getting his score in the Kiss and Cry.

 

“Hmph, so you are still infatuated with your silverhead,” Mari commented, making her younger brother blush. Phichit snickered. Oh, Mari, if you only knew.

 

“Viktor is a friend,” Yuuri muttered while giving Phichit a stink-eye to warn him. He simply grinned and when Yuuri looked away, Phichit winked at Mari and Minako. Phichit did say it, right? Yuuri wasn't going back to Detroit unscathed. This was payback for all the secrets Yuuri had been keeping from him, including the withholding of Phichit's alleged future spouse. He still couldn't pry that information from his smol son. Yep, revenge was in order.

 

Setting the thought aside for now, he watched as Viktor stepped on the ice waving jovially to the crowd.

 

“He looks happy,” he observed.

 

Yuuri blinked. “Y-Yeah...”

 

It was true, though. Phichit was not as good at reading Viktor as Yuuri was, but he'd like to think that he was observant enough to at least get a vibe of other people. As an aspiring skater, young Phichit had also been keeping his eyes on the Russian skater for inspiration. He had always looked gracious and charming in his interviews, and when he was about to step on the ice, Viktor had always been vibrating with excitement – not unlike a duck finally seeing a pond after a long drought. In retrospect, Viktor had not been like that in the past couple of years.

 

The realization of Viktor's transition through the years escaped Phichit until he met the man in person in Fukuoka just a few weeks ago. The smile that Phichit had believed to be so bright, much to his surprise, didn't actually reach his eyes. It was the very definition of 'stilted' in Phichit's book of English words, the very definition of 'photoshopped' in his book of internet words. And then, at the very mention of Yuuri's name, it disappeared, and Phichit was graced with a peek of Viktor's genuine smile. The dull blue eyes had shimmered in interest. Again, in retrospect, Phichit wondered when it had faded...

 

Phichit looked back to that time when they were hanging out and Yuuri was with his family. Viktor had been nice and friendly enough, but... but he was somehow... There was that wall that separated him from everyone else. He joked around, he laughed with them, but there was that stiffness that persisted through it all. It only ever disappeared when... Ah, when Yuuri had finally joined them. Suddenly, Viktor was breathing again.

 

And then, there's today. The Viktor that Phichit was seeing right now looked really happy. ' Giddy' if Phichit were to choose a better term. He looked excited to be on the ice again. He was not gliding on the ice, he was skipping. He was waving at the audience happily, but his eyes were burning with purpose. Phichit wondered what could have put that fire in his eyes.

 

He elbowed Yuuri and raised an eyebrow at him in silent inquiry. Yuuri simply shrugged and turned to the screen again. Frowning, Phichit followed suit – only to burst out laughing when the camera panned out and lingered on the Russian skater's coach behind the boards. Yakov was gulping down from his flask and Phichit knew that that was no innocent liquid inside.

 

“Yuuri! What did Viktor do this time?” Phichit laughed. “Yakov looks so stressed!”

 

Yuuri was laughing as they watched the old coach alternating between drinking from the flask and grumbling under his breath. The poor coach had an odd glaze in his eyes as he looked at the ice unseeingly.

 

“I have no idea what Viktor did, but it could only mean trouble if coach Yakov looked like that,” Yuuri laughed.

 

“What? You on friendly terms with that Russian bear, Yuuri?” Minako asked teasingly.

 

“Uhm... Not really? I just met him during the Finals?”

 

Minako looked at him with an eyebrow raised, but her eyes were still teasing. “Sure, Yuuri. My little danseur's world is getting wider and wider, huh?”

 

“M-Minako-sensei!”

 

“Minako,” the former ballerina corrected.

 

They all lapsed into silence a couple more minutes later when Viktor finally started his routine. Phichit continued to eat as he watched the Russian skater perform. Yuuri, on the other hand, had gone completely still as he examined Viktor's movements. Phichit ignored him knowing that at this point, Yuuri was in his coach-mode. This time, Phichit was already prepared. He would not be shocked by whatever would be coming out of his smol son's mouth.

 

He scratched his cheek with his free hand as he continued to chopstick his way through his katsudon, still keeping his eyes on the screen. Viktor's SP had slightly improved compared to its delivery in the Final. It had been perfect already back then, but there was something different about it this time. Phichit frowned even as he chewed. The elements were the same as before. The placement of the jumps were the same. The jumps were the same. Hmmnn? What changed? Something was really different about it right now.

 

“Hmnn...” Yuuri hummed as he picked up his chopsticks again. “Seems like he's beginning to shape up.”

 

Phichit snorted as he continued to chow down.

 

“What was that, Yuuri?” Minako asked with a shit-eating grin on her face.

 

“Nothing,” he muttered before stuffing his mouth with food while pointedly avoiding Minako's eyes.

 

Minako smirked before returning her attention to the screen. As Viktor went through his routine, Phichit still pondered on its difference.

 

“Hmn? There's something different,” Minako remarked thoughtfully.

 

“I think so, too,” Phichit nodded. “I just can't figure out what's changed...”

 

“It kinda reminds me of his early years in the sport...” Minako hummed with a frown and then she laughed. “Oh, I see! Yuuri, my darling danseur, it seems like your Viktor is invigorated on the ice! Was it because his gold was stolen?”

 

His smol son huffed and mumbled, “I didn't steal it. I won it.”

 

Mari snorted and sneered, “What? Did victory go to your head now, Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. “O-of course not! I – I was just saying that I didn't cheat!”

 

Mari just snickered. “Ah, our little Yuuri has ascended and won gold against his legendary idol. Are we gonna be taking down the posters from your walls now?”

 

Oh! So he did have posters here as well, but Phichit guessed that Yuuri would be taking those down, too.

 

“S-shut up! A-And Viktor will forever be a legend!” Yuuri asserted stubbornly, his eyes never leaving the Russian skater in the television. Phichit giggled but didn't say anything when Mari threw him a questioning look.

 

“And Yuuri will forever be a fanboy,” Minako supplied for all of them.

 

“M-Minako-sensei!”

 

“I said call me Minako!” the older lady's hand appeared from nowhere and slapped Yuuri upside the head like a whip. Of course, like a good father, Phichit laughed at his smol son.

 

 

 

>   **YUURI KATSUKI CASE ONGOING – WHO IS KENTA IWAJIMA?**

 

> **By** **KRISTI CRUZ**
> 
> **Posted on:** December 24, 2014
> 
>  
> 
> **SAITAMA** \- Saitama Police and The Japan Skating Federation (JSF) remain silent as investigation continues, but authorities have released the name of the perpetrator – Kenta Iwajima, 25 years old from Toda City, Saitama. He works as a part-timer in a local restaurant just minutes away from the Saitama Super Arena.
> 
>  
> 
> In the afternoon of December 23, Iwajima had managed to enter the backstages of the arena. How it was possible for him to enter a usually high security facility is still unknown, but armed with two pocket knives and a digital camera, Iwajima found Yuuri Katsuki and had, presumably, slashed at him. The skater dubbed as “Japan's Ace” fortunately had gotten away with only superficial injuries.
> 
>  
> 
> No one else had been involved in the incident except for the Thai skater Phichit Chulanont who had joined Katsuki in his chase to capture his assailant.
> 
>  
> 
> [See Video Here:  **SAITAMA SUPER ARENA INCIDENT (YUURI KATSUKI)]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kenta Iwajima, A Crazy Fan?**
> 
>  
> 
> While there is no official police statement regarding the motive, figure skating fans are convinced that Katsuki had been Iwajima's sole target right from the beginning. Here's a video taken and translated by a fan who was in the vicinity at that time:
> 
>  
> 
> [See Video Here:  **YUURI-KUN CAPTURES ATTACKER]**
> 
>  
> 
> In the video above, Iwajima can be seen struggling against Katsuki, but once he gets a good look of his face, Iwajima stops and begins to blabber sentences which translate to “ _I love you, Katsuki-senshu!_ ”, “ _You are so beautiful! You are mine!_ ”, “ _Please be mine, Katsuki-senshu!_ ”, and many more repetitions of “ _I love you_ ”. That is not all, however. Iwajima can also be heard saying sentences like “ _Even those bruises and cuts look so pretty against your skin! Please! Please let me lick them!_ ”, “ _I want to see you swimming in a pool of blood, Katsuki-senshu. So beautiful!_ ”, and “ _You are mine! Only mine! I will kill everyone for you!_ ”
> 
>  
> 
> His words are so disturbing that fans believe the man is not just an overly-obsessed fan, but is also deranged. Many believe he will be a danger not just to Katsuki but to everyone if left free to roam the streets. It is unknown if Iwajima suffers from any mental problem but according to the police, he has no existing criminal record prior to this incident.
> 
>  
> 
> We have tried to reach out to the management of the restaurant where Iwajima works but they refuse to comment on the matter. Acquaintances who choose to remain anonymous, however, describe the man as hardworking but likes to keep to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> “We try to invite him for a drink but he always refuses,” one acquaintance told us. “I don't mind it, to be honest, but he is strange in a way.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think he has some friends,” another acquaintance said. “But I don't know who they are. Maybe he's more comfortable with them?”
> 
>  
> 
> When asked if Iwajima ever showed any indication of violence or interest on Yuuri Katsuki, this is what they have to say:
> 
>  
> 
> “I don't know about violence. If you ask me, the guy might be strange but he was always polite and did his job well. I never had any problem with him.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Same here. I did notice though that he showed particular interest whenever Katsuki-senshu was on TV. That's probably the only time I ever see him smile. I've always thought he was inspired by him or something.”
> 
>  
> 
> As of writing, Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont are still missing from the public eye. The JSF and his coach, Celestino Cialdini who is currently in Italy are not available for comment.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 25, 2014 - SOCHI, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor sighed as he finished reading the article about the attack. The last article he read was really alarming. Yuuri was the sole target of a man who was obviously crazy. He shivered upon remembering the translations written in the article. He was just glad that this Iwajima was now under police custody. Viktor hoped that they would put him in jail or something. He must not be allowed to get near Yuuri ever again.

 

A series of pounding on his door broke through his dark reverie. He sighed again. It was too early to even be bothered by anyone, but he was grateful for the distraction. He stood up and opened the door.

 

“Happy birthday!” Mila chirped.

 

“You're getting older, idiot geezer,” Yura greeted.

 

“Happy birthday, Viktor!” Georgi said.

 

He smiled, “Thanks, you guys!”

 

“Let us in!” Yura snarled as he elbowed Viktor out of the way. So much for a happy birthday.

 

The three made themselves comfortable in his bed and for the first time, he noticed that Mila was carrying her laptop with her.

 

“We have something for you!” Georgi said happily as Mila turned on her laptop. “Just wait, Viktor.”

 

“Okay...” What was Mila doing? Were they going to show him a slideshow of his best performances?

 

“Just a minute,” Mila muttered, her eyes never leaving her screen.

 

“Aren't we suppose to get ready for the competition?” Viktor asked. Yura narrowed his eyes at him but did not say anything.

 

“Don't worry, Viktor,” Georgi answered. “It's too early.”

 

“Not that I'm not happy with the greetings, guys, but that's the point. It's too early.”

 

“Don't be such a spoilsport,” Yura grumbled. “We're making efforts here!”

 

“Yeah! Okay, we're ready!” Mila announced. Not knowing what this was about, Viktor was surprised when Mila raised her hand and waved at the screen. “Hi, Yuuri! Hi, Phichit!”

 

“Hey, Mila!” a chorus of voices came from the device.

 

Oh, she did not! Viktor scrambled closer and peered into the screen. One look and Viktor's heart soared to the heavens. Mila grinned as she turned the screen towards him.

 

“Happy birthday, Viktor!” Yuuri greeted from the other side of the video call. Viktor couldn't believe it! His rinkmates actually thought of contacting Yuuri for him? Was this the moment that he should be thankful for having them disturb him so early in the morning?

 

“Hey, Viktor! Happy birthday!” Phichit who was sitting beside Yuuri greeted cheerfully. Vicchan, who was on Yuuri's lap also barked his greetings as he tried to lick the camera of whatever device Yuuri was using. “Oh, look! Vicchan remembers him!”

 

“Wow, guys!” Viktor finally had the presence of mind to say. “Thank you so much! This is a pleasant surprise! Thank you! Hi, Vicchan! How are you, little one?”

 

Vicchan yipped and wiggled in excitement. Yuuri gently pried his dog off the camera and sat him back down on his lap. Vicchan, being the good boy that he was, settled down but he had that cute little smile on his face as he continued to stare at Viktor. Ah... Vicchan was fast becoming Makkachin's rival for his heart....

 

“Hmn? Where are you right now, Yuuri?” Mila asked as she peered into the screen.

 

Yuuri turned his attention to Mila and smiled. “Don't tell anyone but we're still in Japan. We're at home in Hasetsu with my family.”

 

“Yeah! We're spending winter break here,” Phichit joined in.

 

“Ha?! As in, like where there are hot springs?!” Yura demanded. Viktor remembered that Yuuri had invited him there too... but he was drunk then. Surely, he didn't remember the invitation... Right?

 

“Yeah! You should visit here, too, Yuri,” Yuuri said casually. Yura beamed at the invite and Viktor could already imagine the kid planning a future trip to Yuuri's hometown.

 

“Yuuri, are you doing well?” Georgi asked timidly. “You too, Phichit? You're not hurt are you?”

 

“We're fine,” Phichit said as he nodded brightly. “Did you see how Yuuri took that bastard down?! Did you see?! Oh please tell me you saw it!”

 

Viktor chuckled at the fierce pride burning in Phichit's eyes. “I watched it! Yuuri, that was awesome!”

 

“Yeah! It was so cool, Yuuri!” Yura reiterated with a smug look on his face. “Ha! I just wished you bashed his head on the floor and pretend that it was an accident.”

 

Phichit guffawed while Yuuri's laugh was a lot more reserved.

 

“I can't do that, Yuri,” the Japanese skater said gently and then, his voiced steeled. “But the next time he tries to hurt me again, I won't be the one left bleeding and torn up.”

 

They all froze. Even Phichit who was still in the middle of his cackles froze with his mouth wide open. The Yuuri Katsuki that they knew was very gentle... Hearing him say something like this was... Viktor wondered if Yuuri had some sort of split personality or something. And then, he remembered that time in the banquet when Yuuri sort of threatened Chris.

 

“W-Well, bastard definitely deserves it!” Yura was the first to break the lingering silence, sounding suddenly nervous.

 

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” Yuuri beamed innocently like he hadn't just injected ice into everyone's veins. “So, are you all ready for the Free Skate?”

 

Georgi cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah! I will do my best, Yuuri!”

 

“Me, too!” Mila chirped, her eyes shining in determination.

 

“That's good,” Yuuri nodded approvingly. “Yakov will be happy. And you, Viktor?”

 

Viktor grinned as convincingly as he could. He knew Yuuri would see through it and he could only hope that he wouldn't be calling him out for it in front of his rinkmates.

 

“As ready as I can be!”

 

As expected, Yuuri stared at him. Viktor stubbornly kept the grin on. His jaw was beginning to hurt, still Yuuri continued to stare. Everyone in the room was looking curiously between him and Yuuri on the screen. Phichit's eyes were also darting back and forth between them. Heck, even Vicchan who had his adorable tongue peeking from his mouth was staring at him.

 

And finally, just when Viktor thought he couldn't take it anymore,

 

“Hmnnn... Well then,” Yuuri said quietly, his face revealing nothing of his thoughts. “Do your best, all of you.”

 

Viktor subtly let out a lung full of air he didn't realize he was holding in this entire time.

 

“I'll win gold!” Georgi declared.

 

“Oh, please!” Yura snorted dismissively.

 

“I will definitely become Russia's number one female skater,” Mila exclaimed excitedly.

 

Phichit disappeared from the screen as Yuuri smiled happily at Mila.

 

“I don't doubt it,” Yuuri said. “I watched you yesterday. You were awesome!”

 

“Right?! Right?!” Mila beamed.

 

“Hey, Viktor!” came Phichit's voice from somewhere off camera. “You too, Georgi. I know you don't really celebrate birthdays in Russia the same way as some countries do, but...”

 

“Phichit?” Frowning, Viktor waited for the Thai skater to emerge from wherever he was hiding. To his surprise, Phichit finally came back into view carrying a small birthday cake placed on a plate. It even had a lit candle and a tag that said “ _Happy birthday, Viktor and Georgi_ ” placed delicately on the top.

 

“Oh, wow!” Georgi gasped, eyes glistening as he stared at the cake.

 

“Happy birthday, Viktor! Happy birthday in advance, Georgi!” Phichit and Yuuri greeted at the same time. Vicchan too was not shy in expressing his greeting by yapping at them.

 

“You will have to share this cake,” Phichit laughed happily. “We woke up early just to find this, you know!”

 

Mila, much to Viktor's delight, immediately took screenshots of the three beautiful boys at the other side of the call.

 

“Thank you so much!” Georgi sniffed. “It's been a while since I had a birthday cake.”

 

Viktor bit his lower lip, trying hard not bawl his eyes out. It had been a while since he himself spared a thought on his own birthday. For someone to actually take the time to prepare this... When he spoke, his voice trembled.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri. Thank you, Phichit. Thank you, Vicchan This is wonderful!”

 

Yuuri and Phichit grinned at them.

 

“Huh?” Yura frowned. “What's the point of having a cake when it's all there halfway around the world?”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “It's the thought that counts, Yuri.”

 

“Yuuri, will you do the honor?” Phichit said as he turned to Yuuri.

 

“Nah... Since we have two birthday celebrants, let's be their representatives and blow the candles together,” Yuuri suggested.

 

“Oh, that's a good idea!” Phichit turned to look at them again. “Alright, guys! As your official representatives, we will now blow the candles. Make your wishes!”

 

Both Georgi and Viktor closed their eyes. Viktor didn't really believe in this and to be honest, he didn't really know what to wish for... But he guessed... He guessed wishing happiness for everyone was enough. He wished that Yakov would find happiness. He wished that Yura and his grandpa would always be happy. He wished that Mila would stay happy. He wished that Georgi would be happy. He wished that Phichit would always stay happy. And he wished that... He wished that Yuuri would be happy and that... He wished that he would always have Yuuri in his life.

 

The thought shocked him so much that his eyes flew open.

 

“Ready?” Yuuri asked.

 

The wish itself was not really shocking. He had always hoped that Yuuri would always be his friend. However... The intensity of how he wished for it caught him off-guard. He wished so much that Yuuri would always be in his life.

 

Viktor, as dazed as he was, nodded.

 

“3... 2...” Phichit threw Yuuri a grin. “1!”

 

They both blew the candle. Mila and Phichit cheered. Georgi cried while Yura just huffed.

 

“I hope your wishes will come true,” Yuuri stated as his hand reached out to somewhere off camera.

 

“And, as Russian Yuri said,” Phichit smirked mischievously. “This cake is halfway around the world. In short, somebody has to eat it, correct?”

 

Mila began to laugh knowing where this was going.

 

“And since we're on vacation,” Yuuri added. His hand came into view and both Yura and Viktor began to laugh as the Japanese skater gave one of the two forks to Phichit. “And you know, we're your official representatives so... of course, we get to eat it!”

 

Mila, once again was quick. As Phichit and Yuuri dug into the cake, Mila was able to get a lot of frame by frame screenshots. Georgi was now crying for a different reason as they watched the two Asian boys stuff their mouths with the cake.

 

It was a beautiful day. Viktor couldn't remember the last time he was this happy on his birthday. So early in the morning, laughing with his rinkmates as they watched two boys moan and groan poetry to a fast disappearing cake and a yipping puppy... Viktor could not remember a better birthday.

 

_And definitely, a moaning Yuuri was a thing of wondrous fantasy_ – a thought Viktor guiltily pushed to the back of his mind.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 25, 2014 - HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

“Why do you have to record this?” Yuuri asked.

 

“ 'Coz I'm here to deliver, Yuuri,” Phichit answered nonchalantly, his camera steady as Yuuri meticulously arranged his GPF medal in its box.

 

“Deliver what?” his smol son narrowed his eyes as he examined the folds of the silk where the medal laid.

 

“Deliver to your fans! Duh!”

 

Yuuri gave him a confused frown with a tilt of the head. “I don't understand?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. How could his smol son be so naive?! He sighed and leveled a look on his smol baby innocent son.

 

“Yuuri, I promised your fans that I will be documenting our time together. Especially now that we are in Hasetsu in total SNS blackout, they've been demanding to know how you are doing. Do remember that you've just been attacked by a crazy fan. They want to know how you're holding up.”

 

Instead of understanding, Yuuri's only got even more confused.

 

“I thought the exhibition would have done the job.”

 

“Well, it's not enough,” Phichit huffed. “Every single day I get thousands of inquiries of your well-being. Just let me do this, please?”

 

Yuuri's gaze lingered for a few more seconds before he shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. Having finished the GPF medal, he turned his attention to the medal from the NHK Trophy.

 

“I just don't understand why they would be interested in my daily life,” Yuuri muttered as he examined the medal to make sure there were no dirty patches to shine. “I mean, I do appreciate the care, but my life is not exactly that exciting.”

 

“Says the man currently shining his gold medals,” Phichit deadpanned before changing the topic. “Are you really sure about this?”

 

“Hmn? What's wrong about it?”

 

“Nothing,” Phichit scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I actually think it's quite nice of you.”

 

“So then, what's wrong?”

 

“I just thought that given the inspiration of your programs, you'd be offering these to that person instead.”

 

Yuuri chuckled as he carefully picked up the two medal boxes. “If we get together and I win more medals, then yes.”

 

“Oooohhh!!!” Phichit giggled at the implication Yuuri had freely thrown to his fans. He wondered if anyone would be able to guess the importance of that sentence and if someone did, would they be interested to know who this person was? Oh!!! Phichit was so excited to upload everything online! “Yuuri! I am so excited! I will start editing right after this!”

 

Yuuri threw a grin at the camera before catching Phichit's eyes. “Let's go?”

 

“Yeah, let's!”

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 25, 2014 - SOCHI, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor sighed heavily as he stepped out of the elevator and headed for his hotel room. Another day, another gold... Everything went swimmingly well for Team Yakov, which was good. It was good. Mila won silver in the Ladies, Georgi got the silver, and Viktor won the gold. It was good.

 

But if Yuuri was here, Viktor was sure the Japanese skater would be taking that gold again. Without a doubt, he would.

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

He wondered if Yuuri watched him from halfway across the world. If he did, what could he be thinking now?

 

_You have to find the source of that strength._

 

Viktor opened the door of his room and got inside. With another heavy sigh, he set aside his bag. Letting go of the confident hold he had over his body, he trudged quietly further into the room.

 

Surely, Yuuri was as disappointed as Viktor was over his FS. Why was it that only Yuuri could see how much of a fail his FS was? Why was it that no matter how he tried, his FS remained unfixable. Why? Why was it that only Yuuri could truly understand just how Viktor wanted this routine to be?

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

Damn if he knew the answer to that.

 

_You have to find the source of that strength._

 

Damn if he knew where to look for it.

 

Another win. Another gold. Another weight into his bag that seemed to never make his life any fuller.

 

Viktor's hands clenched as he stood in front of the window. The view from his room was awe-inspiring and if Viktor was in a better mood, he'd probably be able to appreciate the beauty that Sochi offered him tonight. Strangely, it only made him feel lonelier. Here he was on the 17th floor of the hotel overlooking the grandeur of Sochi in its fullest – the beauty of it not lost on Viktor but its essence simply flying over his head. It was no different from standing at the top of the podium; the view was spectacular, the meaning of it... not so.

 

That was... at least before.

 

Viktor couldn't help but smile as bright brown eyes flashed in his mind. Now, it was better. Now, he had Yuuri. Even with the struggle he was facing with his FS, he had someone who understood. He had someone who was cheering him on, someone who challenged him to be better, someone who knew he could still grow... Someone who understood he was not perfect. Yuuri wanted him to exceed expectations because Viktor could and not because he should.

 

_I hope you find your answer, Viktor._

 

Yuuri was a blessing in his life.

 

Viktor turned away from the window and paused as his eyes landed on something. He blinked to make sure he was seeing it. Cautiously, he took a step forward, and then another step. He was really seeing this.

 

On his bed lay a stuffed toy that greatly resembled Makkachin... No, not Makka... It was Vicchan! A stuffed version of Vicchan! Eyes wide, he sat down on his bed and reached out for the toy and for the bouquet of blue roses accompanying it. How did it even get here? Was this from a fan? Did the hotel allow these things?

 

Spying a card neatly placed among the flowers, Viktor put Stuffed Vicchan down on the bed, took out the card and flipped it open. Immediately finding the sender's name, Viktor felt himself flush with the confirmation.

 

Yuuri was indeed a blessing in his life.

 

Biting down on his lower lip, he read the message written on the card:

 

 

_**Viktor,** _

_**Happy birthday!** _

_Vicchan wants to see you again but for now,_ _he is sending his stuffed version to keep you and Makka company._

_I leave him in your careful hands, Viktor._

_Also, I'm hoping to skate with you again someday soon._ _Well, I want to see you again soon, too, of course._

_Anyway, happy birthday, Viktor! Know that you are a blessing in my life._

_I'm glad to have met you._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_**Yuuri K.** _

 

 

Viktor read and re-read the letter carefully before allowing himself to collapse on the bed clutching Stuffed Vicchan tightly against his chest. And then, he whimpered. Yuuri was so sweet! What did he ever do to deserve having this angel in his life?! Just what?! He'd do it again and again and again as gratitude!

 

The sigh that escaped him was now for a different reason. Just receiving this from Yuuri... Ah... so warm. Viktor felt so warm. Really... He wished that he met Yuuri earlier. He had a way of being there for Viktor even when he's not physically around.

 

The glaring lack of congratulations on his message didn't go unnoticed, but that in itself showed that Yuuri was still there with him even after probably disappointing him. He had to work harder. For Yuuri, to be able to stand beside Yuuri, to show the world that he deserved to be the one standing next to Yuuri, he would work harder on his FS.

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

He didn't know yet. He hoped that Yuuri would wait until he could find the answer to that. And when he did, he hoped that Yuuri would be happy for him.

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **PHOTO:** The frame is centered on a close-up shot of a brown stuffed poodle arranged in a way that makes it look like it's sniffing the bouquet of blue roses. Laid on the bed before the two objects is a shiny white card. Unfortunately, the top is left closed to effectively hide the name of the sender and the message it comes in with.]

**v-nikiforov** The best way to end this day is to find this surprise waiting for me in my room. Thank you, my darling star! **#The25th #BestofToday #WishYouWereHere**

 

Liked by  **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** and **17** **, 784 others**

 

 

**View all 12, 987 comments**

**LiaMBrian** Oh! My ship! What happened to my ship?!

**Vitya_Sasha** “solnyshko” **v-nikiforov** explain please (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

**Vitya_Sasha** “ **#WishYouWereHere** ” ????? **v-nikiforov** EXPLAIN! (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

**GoldenBladeisKing** Oh... Does Vitya have a special someone?

**King_Viktor** “... to find this surprise waiting for me in my room...” Uhm... No fan gift ever reaches Viktor's hotel room unless he brings them in himself... Err.. Does this mean...????

**Polpi++Ghanri** Don't worry **LiaMBrian** don't you think the stuffed toy looks familiar? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**RussianIceLegend** That's nice, Viktor! Congratulations once again!

**LiaMBrian** Now that you mentioned it... **Polpi++Ghanri**

**viyta_vitya_vitya** **Polpi++Ghanri LiaMBrian** do you think it's who I think it is? ★>d(,,･ε´-,,)⌒☆

**KingofIceViktor** oh my god...

**Polpi++Ghanri** I hope it is...

**LiaMBrian** I definitely hope it is

**Vitya_Sasha** EXPLAIN **viyta_vitya_vitya** **Polpi++Ghanri LiaMBrian** (ꐦ ಠ皿ಠ )

 

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 26, 2014**

 

**Katsuki Yuuri** (@+katsuki_ yuuri) Congratulations once again, **@** **georgi-pP**!!! And happy birthday! \^o^/

 

**Nisrina** **Onbekend** (@NiPraOn) Happy birthday, **@** **georgi-pP** ^_^ And Yuuri, where are you right now?

**Nichole Taylor** (@YuuriStan_Nichole) YUURI!!! T.T Are you okay? Are you hurt? **@+katsuki_ yuuri**

**Raven Georgi** (@RavenGeorgi) They've really become friends! I'm so glad!

**Java Lucas** (@Lucas_8000) Congratulations and happy birthday **@** **georgi-pP**. Sending you hugs as well, Yuuri!

**Georgi Popovich** (@georgi-pP) Wow! Thank you, Yuuri! Congratulations to you as well! Let's hang out soon! **@+katsuki_ yuuri**

**Margie Jeneviv** (@margaritsku) Now I can breathe knowing that Yuuri is alive and well >.<

**Figure Skating Community** (@figureskating_community) Ah, this. I'm glad that **@+katsuki_ yuuri** and **@georgi-pP** are keeping the spirits of sportsmanship and friendship alive in this sport.

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** (@OfficialFCYuuriKatsuki) We are so glad that you seem to be alright, Yuuri! We stand strong behind you!

 

_Loading..._

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 26, 2014 – HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

Phichit gasped as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

 

“Y-You a-are aaahhhh....a m-monster, Yuuri!” he said with extremely difficulty.

 

“Hmn? Why?” His smol son, who was not even breathing as hard as Phichit, said nonchalantly. They were currently standing at the entrance of the Hasetsu Ice Castle after jogging all the way from Yuuri's house. This was so unfair.

 

“I thought we're on vacation!” Phichit exclaimed pitifully. “I get that we need to stay fit but do we have to run all the way here?! Yuuri, you are so mean!”

 

“We've been eating a lot, Phich. Coach Celestino won't be too happy with us if we go back to Detroit several pounds heavier.”

 

“I don't care! I'm on vacation!” he yelled out petulantly.

 

“Well, rest a little bit. After that, we'll work on your quad toe.”

 

Phichit whined as pitifully as he could hoping that he would resemble a dog enough to be able to incite some sympathy in his cold-hearted smol son. He was definitely not adorable as of this moment. Yuuri, however, didn't even notice his attempt and went ahead inside the facility. See? Cold-hearted.

 

As he calmed his pounding heart and dying lungs, Phichit turned to look at the direction where they came from. Hasetsu was a quiet town compared to all the places Phichit had been to in Japan. He wouldn't call it a sleepy town, but it was definitely more laid-back here compared to, for example Saitama. People here were also really friendly and kind of reminded Phichit of his grandparents' hometown.

 

When Yuuri suggested that they go jog all the way to the Ice Castle, Phichit was initially worried that they would be facing the same clamor that they did in Saitama and Fukuoka. Strangely enough, although people recognized Yuuri, they simply shouted out greetings and welcoming words. Some kids did squeal when they noticed Yuuri but they only waved shyly at him and Phichit, bowing their greetings with blushing faces. Phichit could only hope that they would not be announcing to the world where they were or both of them would be stuck inside Yuuri's house until the end of winter break.

 

“Phichit.” He turned and found Yuuri waiting for him by the door. “The rink is free. Come on, let's work on your jumps.”

 

Phichit narrowed his eyes at him. Yuuri was enjoying this far too much. He should probably have refrained from mentioning to the Japanese skater that he was like a second coach to Phichit. His smol son was taking this seriously.

 

“I'm on vacation!” he said flatly.

 

“And we've been through this a hundred times,” Yuuri answered with a smile.

 

“Is this how Viktor was like as a coach?”

 

Yuuri smiled brightly, “Pretty much!”

 

“So this is Viktor's fault, huh? I'm going to get him back for this.”

 

Yuuri laughed, “Please do!”

 

Phichit marched into the facility with a burning passion for vengeance. He didn't care if Viktor was not yet a coach. Somebody had to pay for his collapsing lungs – and it had to be Viktor. Yuuri was too adorable.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 27, 2014 – HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

“Isn't Vicchan absolutely adorable?” Phichit cooed at the toy poodle before turning back to the camera. “Anyway, that's it for now. See you again next video! Bye!”

 

He stopped his camera from recording before pouting at Yuuri.

 

“You didn't say goodbye!” he accused.

 

“I waved!”

 

Phichit cluck his tongue before beaming again. “I am so excited to post these! I should start editing ASAP.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuuri answered, his eyes fixed on his phone.

 

For a few minutes, Phichit worked on his gadgets while trying to keep them away from Vicchan who seemed to be teasing him by purposely swiping at his things. Vicchan was finally warming up to him to the point that he was now even teasing him. Phichit's hamsters would be so happy to have a bigger furry friend living with them soon.

 

“Ah! Vicchan, no!” he tugged on the slipper that Vicchan was now trying to chew.

 

“Hey, Phichit,” Yuuri called out, eyes still glued on his phone.

 

“What?! I didn't bully your fur baby!”

 

Yuuri looked at him with a frown before looking down and seeing what his Vicchan was up to. He chuckled before his gaze returned to Phichit.

 

“It seems like the commercial will be postponed.”

 

Phichit tilted his head in confusion. “Commercial?”

 

“You know, the one shot in Detroit,” Yuuri answered.

 

“But I thought they were releasing it tomorrow?”

 

Yuuri raised his hand that was clutching his phone. “They sent me a message. They said that in light of the recent event involving me, they will postpone its release.”

 

“Are they blaming you?!” Phichit demanded, annoyed.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, they're not. It's just that the issue is too fresh. It would be bad if people will assume that the attack was set up to make the commercial popular. I think it's better, too.”

 

Well, that made sense, Phichit thought. Yuuri was Japan's pride and joy. Even before he won the GPF this season, Yuuri was already an influential skater in Asia, whether he realized it or not. Phichit would know. He was a fan of Yuuri even before they met after all. If Viktor was the reason why Yuuri became a skater, Yuuri was the reason why Phichit decided to go for Seniors – something he was unsure of when he was in Juniors. Who would have thought that they would be rooming together in Detroit and share the same coach?

 

Anyway, it was only natural that the company would be protective of Japan's Ace. Not only was he their country's champion, but if they made a mistake in their presentation of him, the people were likely to blame the company and not Yuuri. Yuuri was too loved in Asia. In their eyes, Yuuri could never do anything wrong. Phichit shuddered at the thought of all the damage control the company would have to do.

 

“Okay... So when will they release it?” he asked instead.

 

“Probably middle to end of next month.”

 

Mid or end of January? Well, Phichit guessed that would be fitting. Not too fresh for people to assume, not too long for the company to be outdated. Guess that was fine.

 

Phichit looked at the wall clock. “Aren't you going to watch the Exhib?”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at the time before immediately making a dash for the public room. Vicchan ran after him, leaving Phichit alone in Yuuri's room. Well, that was quick. Phichit picked up his equipment. He would have to work in the public room if he wanted to watch the Exhib and do his editing at the same time.

 

 

 

 

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

Good job, Viktor! Your exhibition was awesome!

 

**YOU**

Why thank you, Yuuri!

Glad you enjoyed it!

How's the vacation going?

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

As fun as your exhibition! Or probably more fun than your exhibition :)

 

**YOU**

What?! No!!!

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

I'm acting as Phichit's coach while we're here. Phichit is not too happy.

He says it's called abuse of power. :D

 

**YOU**

Hahaha! Well he should be happy!

He gets to be personally trained by the great Yuuri Katsuki!

Train me too, Yuuri <3

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

You don't need my help. If anything, you can train me instead.

 

**YOU**

OMG!

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

Don't get ideas, Viktor.

Hey, are you visiting Hasetsu for the New Year?

 

**YOU**

Oh...

I thought you didn't mean it...

Did you mean it, Yuuri?

 

**YOU**

Yuuri?

:(((((((

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

I was actually serious, Viktor.

 

**YOU**

You were drunk...

I thought you didn't remember

:(((

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

So? Are you coming?

 

**YOU**

I didn't really think about it?

 

**YOU**

Yuuri?

 

**YOU**

Yuuri? I'm sorry?

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

I see. Thanks for telling me.

 

**YOU**

Do you want me to go, Yuuri? :D

 

**YOU**

Yuuri?

 

**YOU**

Hey, Yuuri?

 

**YOU**

Yuuri!

:(((((((((((((((((((((((

 

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 28, 2014**

 

**=======**

 

**TheJapanNews (@The_Japan_News)** SAITAMA POLICE CONFIRMS ANOTHER KENTA IWAJIMA VICTIM

  **2** **.** **5** **K** comments **9** **.** **1** **K** retweets **1.** **2** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**FNN.jp** プライムオンライン (@FNN_News) SAITAMA SUPER ARENA BREACH TAKES A DARKER TWIST

  **6** **K** comments **9** **K** retweets **1** **.** **5** **K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**The Mainichi** (@themainichi) MAN BEATEN HALF TO DEATH NAMES KENTA IWAJIMA AS PERPETRATOR

  **5.** **2** **K** comments **8** **.** **1** **K** retweets **1.** **1** **K** likes

 

=======

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 28, 2014 – HASETSU, JAPAN**

 

“Oh god...” Phichit muttered under his breath as he read through his newsfeed. “Yuuri, this case with your attacker is just getting darker and darker.”

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked without much enthusiasm as he played with the food on his plate. They were currently in the family room eating their breakfast before setting out to go sightseeing.

 

“That Iwajima guy... He almost killed someone else.”

 

“Really?”

 

Phichit nodded without looking at his smol son. “They don't have the full information yet, but according to what the police told the reporters, he did not only beat up a friend but stabbed him 12 times.”

 

Yuuri finally looked up to meet Phichit's eyes. “12 times? Why did he hurt his friend?”

 

He shrugged. “They haven't released much information yet, but there are speculations that it has something to do with you.”

 

“But... I don't think I know them?”

 

Phichit sighed heavily. “You don't need to know anyone for them to make you a target, Yuuri. You are a public figure.”

 

“Still...”

 

“We live in a crazy world, Yuuri...”

 

Yuuri took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “This never happened before. What kind of mess am I making in this life?”

 

Phichit, in spite of the seriousness of the issue, snickered. “This is what we call 'the mess that is fame', Yuuri.”

 

He heard his son grumble moodily under his breath, which only made Phichit chuckle more.

 

“Ahh... This is annoying...”

 

“You better get used to it, Yuuri! You can't have everything in life.” Yuuri froze and suddenly looked forlorn. Phichit frowned. Yuuri had been a bit moodier than usual this morning. He barely spoke and well, he barely ate. His plate was still full. “Okay... What's wrong, Yuuri?”

 

His smol son just shook his head and put on his glasses. “What do you want to do today?”

 

Phichit huffed and leveled Yuuri with a look. “Don't change the topic. You've been like that since early this morning. Tell me what happened.”

 

“It's really nothing,” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“Don't lie, Yuuri.”

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“If you don't tell me, then I will assume that this has something to do with Viktor and I'm going to interrogate him instead.”

 

Yuuri scowled. “Why would you even think that it has something to do with Viktor?”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “He's the only one who can bother you. You don't care about anything else.”

 

“That is not true,” Yuuri chomped on his bread, chewing aggressively.

 

“ 'Course it is,” Phichit sneered. “Now spill or I will go up to my room now and demand a video call from your husband.”

 

“H-he's not my husband.”

 

Phichit grit his teeth in annoyance. “Says the boy who terrorized Viktor fans during the Final. Spill.”

 

Yuuri sighed. Phichit waited. Yuuri then said, “He's not visiting Hasetsu this year.”

 

Oh, shit. Viktor was not coming? Yuuri was so looking forward to having Viktor here in Hasetsu...

 

“May I ask why?” he asked cautiously.

 

“He thought I didn't mean it, that I was too drunk...”

 

If Yuuri wasn't looking like a kicked puppy, Phichit would have laughed. Seduction 101 had just backfired. How ironic was that?! Pfftt! But okay, no. No, this wasn't the time to laugh.

 

“You do understand that... that you are at fault here, right?” Oh god... It was hard to keep his voice steady and his face serious. He thought his lungs were about to burst inside his chest. “Y-You did ask him when he thought yo-you were d-drunk...”

 

A snort that Phichit couldn't stop and Yuuri looked at him with eyes narrowed. Vicchan sauntered into the room and took his rightful place on Yuuri's lap.

 

“I... I-It's not my...” Yuuri began. Then, he hunched in resignation. “Yeah... I know it's my fault... It's just... I was so excited to see him again...”

 

Phichit smiled softly at his son after heaving in with great effort all the snorts that wanted to escape him. “Well, invite him again for next time.”

 

“And when would next time be?”

 

“Well, we'll have to find some time for that, won't we? For example, after Worlds. It would be off season then, and Viktor can take a longer break here if you want.”

 

Yuuri gave him a small smile and Phichit patted himself on the back for making his son feel a lot better.

 

“Okay,” his smol son said quietly.

 

“Just don't invite him drunk, but do the grinding again.”

 

“Vicchan, bite him.”

 

Phichit laughed and jumped out of his seat as Vicchan sprang into action upon hearing Yuuri's order. His smol son was taking this way too seriously!

 

“Yuuri! You are so mean!”

 

And so, for a good 20 minutes, little Vicchan unleashed hell unto the establishment as he chased after Phichit in his intent to please his master.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 29, 2014**

 

**YOU**

Yuuri, please don't ignore me anymore T.T

I am really sorry.

 

**YOU**

We're still friends right?

Please say we are still friends!

 

 

**YOU**

I really am sorry :((((((((

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 30, 2014**

 

 

 

>   **POLICE BREAKS SILENCE: THE SAITAMA SUPER ARENA INCIDENT DARKER THAN PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT**
> 
>  
> 
> **By** **JUVIEN WARD**
> 
> **Posted on:** 30 December 2014
> 
>  
> 
> In a joint conference conducted by the Saitama Police and the Japan Skating Federation (JSF) today, the entire story of the Saitama Super Arena incident is finally revealed to the public.
> 
>  
> 
> In the afternoon of December 23, 25-year-old Kenta Iwajima infiltrated the backstages of the Saitama Super Arena and attacked Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final and All-Japan Figure Skating Championships Gold Medalist, Yuuri Katsuki. The 21-year-old skater is not seriously injured but the incident raises questions of security for future sports events.
> 
>  
> 
> Together with Thai Skater Phichit Chulanont, Katsuki was able to chase after and capture his own attacker. Iwajima has been under police custody since. The digital camera and its memory card Iwajima had with him at that time as well as CCTV footages of the arena are also in the possession of the police.
> 
>  
> 
> On December 28, police announced that a man named Masato Tomike had reached out to report an assault. Initially treated as a separate case, investigators visited Tomike who is currently in the hospital after being beaten and stabbed half to death.
> 
>  
> 
> According to the report, Tomike had been drinking with a friend in his apartment in the evening of December 22 in Hanyū City when his friend suddenly began to beat him up. Tomike said that he was first hit by a bottle of sake on the head before being punched and kicked several times. He didn't see it at that time but his attacker took out a pocket knife and began repeatedly stabbing him. Tomike had gone unconscious from that point.
> 
>  
> 
> At around 10:45pm, a neighbor who had just gotten back from work found Tomike's apartment door open and decided to call out if everything was okay. He didn't hear an answer the first time but he noticed red droplets by the door tracing back further inside. On the second call, he heard a groan and decided to investigate. He found Tomike bleeding heavily on the floor. He then called an ambulance and the police. The neighbor opted to remain anonymous.
> 
>  
> 
> Tomike, in spite of severe injuries, survived after being unconscious for 4 days. He named the attacker as Kenta Iwajima whom he'd been friends with since college. In his medical report, Tomike acquired twelve stab wounds, primarily on the shoulders, neck, and chest. His head injury is miraculously shallow but is still under observation. He has bruises all over his body and his eyes are swollen. The report also states that there had been traces of drugs in his system.
> 
>  
> 
> Police investigated the crime scene and found that some of Tomike's IDs were missing, particularly the ones for his job. Masato Tomike is part of the maintenance crew working for Saitama Super Arena. Finding the link, the police interrogated Iwajima who admitted to the crime.
> 
>  
> 
> Surprisingly, Katsuki and Iwajima's first meeting was not on December 23. Iwajima told police that he wanted to see Yuuri Katsuki and talk to him before he leaves for Detroit. On the day of the Short Program (December 20), Iwajima was one of the fans waiting for Katsuki by the back entrance of the arena.
> 
>  
> 
> “There were so many fans! Katsuki-senshu was too popular! They were all getting in my way and Katsuki-senshu couldn't see me through the crowd. They should just all disappear!”
> 
>  
> 
> Below is the photo of Iwajima breaking through the human barricade and grabbing Katsuki by the back of his clothes.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki has a surprised look on his face, his hand still raised at a wave to his fans. Nearby, the security personnel are reaching out for a man, now identified as Kenta Iwajima, who is clutching a handful of Katsuki's clothes. Phichit Chulanont who is only a few steps away is also reaching out a hand.]
> 
>  
> 
> Security was able to pull Iwajima away and push him back to the crowd, and Katsuki was able to enter the complex without any problem. In the next two days, Iwajima had tried to get close again but couldn't find any opportunity. Getting desperate, he turned to one of his friends – Masato Tomike.
> 
>  
> 
> “Masa-kun [Masato Tomike] is a good friend,” Iwajima told the police. “I was sure he would let me borrow his ID, so I took it from him after a drink.”
> 
>  
> 
> When asked if he did anything to his friend, Iwajima said,
> 
>  
> 
> “He didn't fall asleep fast enough, so I helped him sleep by hitting his head with a bottle.”
> 
>  
> 
> He was then asked what he meant about not falling 'asleep fast enough'. Iwajima answered,
> 
>  
> 
> “I put sleeping drugs into his drink but as expected of my friend, he is too strong! The drugs were not working, so I had to hit him with a bottle instead.”
> 
>  
> 
> He was asked what else he did to his friend, but Iwajima said he couldn't remember anything more. Iwajima claimed that he was also drunk and only remembered 'helping his friend fall asleep' by hitting him with a bottle on the head.
> 
>  
> 
> While Tomike was in the hospital, Iwajima had been able to use his IDs and successfully infiltrated the restricted areas of the arena. He spent his time looking inside rooms and dodging security personnel and cameras.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki, who was receiving a call from his mother, had stepped out of the dressing rooms where the participating skaters were all preparing for the Exhibitions. Just as he ended the call with his mother, he turned around and found himself face-to-face with Iwajima.
> 
>  
> 
> “I thought he was a staff member or a companion of one the skaters,” Katsuki told the police. “I greeted him and he greeted back. He didn't say anything more so I started my way back to the dressing rooms. He asked me where I was going. I told him I was going back inside. I don't really understand what I said wrong but he suddenly ran to me and began taking photos with his camera with one hand while the other hand was pulling at my clothes.
> 
>  
> 
> I struggled against him and he stepped back. He took out a knife, I think it was a pocket knife, and started slashing at me. I managed to find an opening and kicked him in the stomach. He fell down but was able to stand up quickly and made a run for it. I ran after him and he ran into Phichit. We chased after him and managed to catch him.”
> 
>  
> 
> When asked why he attacked Katsuki, Iwajima said:
> 
>  
> 
> “I did not attack him! You are lying! I love him! He's so beautiful! So beautiful! I didn't know what to do! Seeing him in person and him looking at me... So beautiful! Red would look so good on him, so good! So pretty!”
> 
>  
> 
> Authorities found the weapon used on Tomike as well as Iwajima's bloodied clothes in his apartment in Toda City. Iwajima remains in police custody and is undergoing a psychological evaluation to know the extent of his criminal culpability.
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, the Japan Skating Federation (JSF) refuses to divulge the whereabouts of Yuuri Katsuki and his rinkmate Phichit Chulanont. In collaboration with Katsuki's coach, Celestino Cialdini, they state that “...for the purpose of security, privacy, and recovery...” it is best for Katsuki to stay away from the public eye in the meantime. It is assumed that Katsuki is back in Detroit, but sources in the area have not seen the skater since he left for Japan on December 17.

 

 

 

**DECEMBER 31, 2014**

 

**YOU**

Yuuri, I'm really sorry...

Please don't be mad at me anymore.

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

I'm sorry too. It's not your fault, Viktor.

I will just invite you again for next time.

c Новым годом, c новым счастьем!

 

**YOU**

Oh please! Definitely!

I won't miss it next time. Promise!

Wow Yuuri!

あけましておめでとう !!!

Is it right?

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

It's 'happy new year', yes

But it's not midnight yet here so it should be 良いお年を (Yoi o-toshi o)

 

**YOU**

Oh okay!

Thank you Yuuri!

 

**YUURI KATSUKI**

Say hi to Makka for me. :)

I have to go now. Good night, Viktor.

 

**YOU**

Good night Yuuri!

( ´ ♡ ` )ﾉ

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Hello! So... Uhm... I must admit, this was difficult to arrange. The attack on Yuuri was initially not part of my draft. It seriously changed the face of this chapter and the next. This is worth 27 pages (the longest so far!). There were two more parts, but I had to remove them and change the approach to be included in the next chapter. I had also wanted to upload two chapters so you won't be lost in reading them, but it's impossible to do. I know it feels kinda hollow in this chapter. I just want to close the dark fan case first before focusing on the fun. Phichit documented their stay in Hasetsu. Because he can't upload them yet while they are still in Japan, we don't have the goodies here. The next chapter will be dedicated to that.

I did my best in writing the articles. I hope it is somewhat convincing... Given the background of the dark fan, he is not an expert when it comes to committing crimes. He knows what he needs to do, but doesn't know how to cover his tracks. He basically left the evidence all over the place, right? While writing the reports, I was like 'dude, why did you leave the door open?' or 'you're leaving your fingerprints everywhere!' or … well actually, let's not continue with that. Somebody might mistake me for a murderer or something haha. Anyway, I, of course, do not know anything about the securities of Saitama Super Arena and if my method is even possible. Let's set the technicalities aside and assume that it's possible okay? I have to make this story work somehow lol.

**Yuuri and Viktor Texting:** Yuuri is pissed at Viktor and yeah, he's being petty. He knows it's not Viktor's fault for not considering his offer seriously when Yuuri was drunk off his ass, but Yuuri is, once again, petty and needs time to get over it.

According to https://blogs.elenasmodels.com/en/christmas-greetings-in-russian-new-year-good-wishes/ **,** “ _c Новым годом, c новым счастьем!_ ” literally translates to “ _With the New Year, with new happiness!_ ”  ***(Corrected by Eovin. Thank you so much!)***

Please excuse the technical errors. The draft for this chapter was extremely messy. Also, please excuse the awkward formatting for the articles and the messages. Haaa... I had it well arranged in my Office, but I can't seem to make it happen here in AO3. T.T  


	19. Phichit Uploads (Part 1)

**QUICK NOTE:** To get a full picture of the flow of events, you may want to review the previous chapter. It's not really necessary; only if you want to imagine the full picture. Thank you!

 

 

**JANUARY 7, 2015 - ENGLAND**

 

Nichole plodded sleepily into the living room carrying a steaming mug of coffee. She sat down heavily on her couch, almost spilling the scalding liquid all over her front. And then, she stared grumpily at nothing. Every weekday, every workday is a curse to this world, especially when your coworkers were...

 

She sighed heavily.

 

Things were difficult at work. Her damned coworkers were useless, her manager was always on leave, even their caretaker was not doing his job! The office was not only a den of stress, but it had been assaulting her nostrils all day long! Everyone was worthless. This job didn't pay her enough to deal with the imbeciles that persistently infested her life! And now, she was dead tired, withered and grey even before reaching her thirties (that was just a joke, she's not grey).

 

Her only source of comfort, the rain in this endless desert that was called her life, the sunshine of her stormy soul...

 

Haaa...

 

Nichole was having a severe lack of Yuuri-sunshine online and she was about to fuckin' die!!!

 

Okay... So maybe she shouldn't be complaining. Yuuri had just experienced something so horrible... She understood. She should understand!

 

But she's wilting...

 

Sniffling, she placed her mug on the coffee table and took out her phone. She tapped on her Instagram app without really getting her hopes up. Phichit hadn't posted anything Yuuri-related for more than a week now. Nichole was wilting. She was wilting. She was wil -

 

She paused, not believing what she was seeing.

 

And then, she screeched! Phichit had just uploaded! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

 

Her savior had come! The sun had come out! The gentle rain had finally graced her shriveled up existence! And it was time to forget the troubles in life.

 

She started scrolling giddily.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  No familiar face can be seen but there are some random people milling about. A few feet away from the camera is the ticket gate at a train station. Blue and white signage can be seen but they are written in Japanese characters.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 24, 2014: Guess who's in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_?! ME!!! **+katsuki_yuuri** invited me! HA! **#YuurisHometown #WinterBreak #VacationTime #StopMeCiaoCiao #NoTraining!**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **12**** **, 018 others**

 

 

OMG! Yuuri went home! Yuuri went home to Hasetsu! So that's where he was all this time! No wonder he was off the radar. It made sense.

 

Oh!!! This was going to be _so_ fun!!!

 

She eagerly continued to peruse the uploads.

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  Phichit Chulanont stands in front of a towering entryway that opens up to an establishment seen behind. Phichit has both his hands raised above his head to a peace symbol and his legs are spread wide. He is wearing a black face mask lowered to his chin to show his grinning face. He has a black down jacket on and a pair of dark jeans. Written on the structure behind him is “ **ゆ** **~** **とぴあ かつき** ”.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 24, 2014: I'm at **+katsuki_yuuri** 's family home, the **#YutopiaKatsuki** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ Gonna meet his other parents soon! **#WinterBreak #KatsukiFamily #TheOtherFamily #OriginalFamily #IAdoptedHim**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **13**** **, 374 others**

 

 

Oh, wow! That's Yuuri's home? Yutopia Katsuki? That sounded absolutely heavenly! Yuuri had come from [y]utopia! No wonder he was perfect!

 

(She did hear that it was a business establishment; an _onsen_ and a restaurant according to an article she had read before. She wasn't stupid, okay?)

 

She continued to scroll down.

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont sit side by side as they both raise a hand and doing the peace sign. They are smiling brightly at the camera. Behind them are two large banners; one has Japanese characters written on it and the other has Thai characters. On the table in front of them lay a feast made of various dishes, sweets, and drinks. A scatter of confetti litter the floor.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 24, 2014: A welcome party for me and for **+katsuki_yuuri**! Thank you _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_!!! **#WinterBreak #YutopiaKatsuki #SorryCiaoCiao #OnVacationHere** **#LookAtThoseGoodies**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **14**** **, 931 others**

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  Phichit is on his stomach on the floor. One triplet is pulling his leg. Another is straddling Phichit like he is a horse as she pulls at his hair. The last one is biting his arm. All three kids look gleeful but Phichit's face is scrunched up in pain. His free hand is reaching out to Yuuri who is primly seated in front of him, face blank and simply staring down at him. Sitting as primly next to Yuuri is Vicchan who is also looking at Phichit curiously.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 24, 2014: Meet Yuuchan's triplets! Vicchan and **+katsuki_yuuri** are **#cold** and **#cruel**! Help me!!! _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak #YutopiaKatsuki #StrongerThanMySisters** **#AdorableRight?! #ButDeadlyKids**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **13**** **, 145 others**

 

 

Awwww!!! So cute!!! And look at Yuuri and Vicchan! Hahaha! Like master, like pet! What would Yuuri fans ever do without Phichit documenting their lovely Yuuri for them?

 

Scroll. Scroll. So fun!

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  A bowl of steaming rice topped with deep-fried pork cutlet, vegetables, some condiments, and eggs displayed aesthetically. Beside it is a pair of wooden chopsticks.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 24, 2014: **#katsudon** **+katsuki_yuuri** 's favorite food! I LOVE IT!!! **#YutopiaKatsuki** in _ **Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak** **#FatteningUp #NoJustJokinCiaoCiao #GottaBuildThemMuscles #PromiseCiaoCiao**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **14**** **, 871 others**

 

 

Katsudon! Katsudon! Wow! That definitely looks amazing! Nichole must remember to learn how to cook that (just in case she ended up as Yuuri's future and fortunate wife).

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Close-up of two gold medals in their respective cases. One is attached to a red ribbon with white lining and the other medal is tied to a blue and white ribbon with colorful marks all over.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 25, 2014: Don't forget to **#HONOR** the people who've been there for you in every step of the way. We could all learn from **+katsuki_yuuri** **#WinterBreak** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#Cried #FamilyLove #FamilySupport #SuchFormalBow**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****14** ** **, 041 others**

 

 

Ahhh... That's nice... If only she had someone to honor. Wonder what this post could possible mean.

 

Next photo!

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:**  A male figure, recognizable as Yuuri Katsuki is seated with his back to the camera. In front of him is a large table full of food and drinks. He is facing a big TV screen on a close-up of Viktor Nikiforov. It is a livestream of the Russian Nationals.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 25, 2014: Christmas dinner with the **#KatsukiFamily** in **#YutopiaKatsuki** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ for **#WinterBreak** And of course, **+katsuki_yuuri** and I are cheering for **v-nikiforov** **georgi-pP** and **ms.mila_babicheva** Go **#TeamYakov #hbdViktor**

 

Liked by  **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** and  ** **18**** **, 245 others**

 

 

Hmph. She didn't hate Viktor Nikiforov, but she definitely hated his fans.

 

'Nuff said.

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri and Phichit in their training clothes smiling, each with a hand doing the peace symbol. Standing on Yuuri's right is a burly man with a big grin on his face. Standing on Phichit's left is a small brown-haired woman with a hand behind Phichit's head giving him the bunny-ears fingers. Frozen mid-laugh in front of the adults are three identical-looking girls.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 26, 2014: Meet **+katsuki_yuuri** 's childhood friends and owners of his home rink, the **#IceCastle** , in Japan, **nishi-yuko** , Takeshi, and their triplets **#Axel #Loop #Lutz**. AREN'T THEY CUTE?! **#NamesAreSerious #RealNames #NoJoke #WinterBreak** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****13** ** , **711** others

 

 

OMG!!! Look at that body!!! Look that yummyliciousness! So sexy!

 

But, huh? Those were real names? Axel? Loop? Lutz? Really? That's actually pretty cool!

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A long narrow bridge leads to what first appears to be a tower. Behind it is a beautiful view of the sea and some distance away is an island. Phichit is leaning against the bridge's left rail and grinning widely. He is wearing a black down jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. It seems to be a sunny day.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 26, 2014: Guess what this is?! Nope, not a simple tower! Not a lighthouse! It's called _**Genkai Undersea Observatory Tower**_ in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak** with **+katsuki_yuuri #LemmeSeeThemFishes #MersThere? #UnderTheSea #UthereAriel?**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **14**** , **423** others

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **SIDE-BY-SIDE** **PHOTO:** On the right side is a steep and narrow spiral staircase that leads the way down to the observatory. Several portholes can be see at the bottom of the staircase, and there are pictures of different kinds of fishes pasted behind each glassed hole. On the left side is a view of numerous fishes peering curiously through the glass of the porthole.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 26, 2014: Look at them **#yummy** cuties! Look at them! My first time in an underwater observatory!!! _**Genkai Undersea Observatory Tower**_ in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak** with **+katsuki_yuuri #WhereUAriel? #NoUrsulaEither #SeeThemFishesSwim**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **15**** , **501** others

 

 

Oh, wow! She'd never been to an undersea observatory before! Look at those fishes!

 

And what the heck was up with Phichit's hashtags?!

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is posing with a number of people inside what appears to be a simplistic shop with wooden pillars and a low ceiling. All of them look really happy. Yuuri is smiling brightly although he is blushing so hard.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 26, 2014: They are so nice! They **#recognized** **+katsuki_yuuri**! They almost didn't want us to pay because (get this!) they say Yuuri is a **#hero**! He had to actually insist to pay! You can visit these **#LovelyPeople** in the **#TurbanShellfishHouses** near _**Genkai Undersea Observatory Tower**_ in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#LoveItHere**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **15**** , **581** others

 

 

Awww! That's so sweet! Yuuri did bring glory to his country, especially to his hometown. They must be so proud of him!

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Close-up shot of Yuuri Katsuki receiving a kiss from his chocolate-colored Vicchan. Yuuri is lifting Vicchan so they are face to face. He is smiling happily while the dog is looking at him with obvious adoration.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 27: You may be lucky but you will never be Vicchan-lucky. **#KissForTheEmperor #DunnoWhoseCuter #AdorablePair #LethalFluffCombo #KatsukiYuuriLovesHisVicchans** **#WinterBreak** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****14** ** , **687** others

 

 

AHHHHHHH!!! THAT IS SO CUTE!!! OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS GODS THAT MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT EXIST!!!

 

Look at those pouty red lips! Look at that slender neck! Look at everything that was Yuuri Katsuki! Nichole would do anything just to have this piece of heaven in her bed ('coz you know, he's already in her life right now, although she's not part of his life, but hey, a girl could dream, right?)

 

But hold it! **#KatsukiYuuriLovesHisVicchans**? Was this a mistake? Vicchans? Probably a mistake... Although Phichit had never made a mistake with his tags before...

 

Nichole almost dropped her phone when she heard a piercing scream from the other side of the wall. She smirked. Seemed like her fellow fan was doing exactly what she was doing. She heard a series of thuds and bangs before loud pounding threatened to unhinge her door.

 

Nichole was already flying across the hall before she even realized it. She unlocked it, but before she could even turn the knob, she was almost slammed against the wall when Kyla forcefully pushed the door open.

 

“NICHOLE!!! YUURI!!! PHICHIT!!! HASETSU!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Nichole giggled. Kyla had been as glum and wilted as she was. Every time they saw each other, they had been exchanging mournful looks and wordless cries for any blessing they could get from the Thai skater. And now, finally! Finally!

 

“Kyla, calm down!” she laughed as she pulled on her friend who was carrying her laptop with her like a precious baby. “I haven't seen all the photos yet, but le – ”

 

“WHAT PHOTOS?!”

 

Nichole paused, confused. “Phichit uploaded photos?”

 

“HE DID?! WHEN?! LEMME SEE!!!”

 

Nichole held out her phone that was immediately snatched by the other girl. Kyla began to scream again as she scrolled up and down, eyes wide and glittering. Nichole wondered to herself if that was how she herself looked like whenever she received her Yuuri blessings.

 

“I thought that's what you were screaming about,” she said cautiously.

 

“OHHH EMMMM GEEEEEEE!!! Look at that! Look at him! Oh god who blessed us with The Beautiful Yuuri Katsuki, you have my eternal gratitude – but not my devotion because that's reserved for my Angel Yuuri Katsuki and Yuuri Katsuki alone – so please just tell me how I can ever repay you, dear god!”

 

Silly girl, but that would be rich coming from Nichole.

 

“What were you screaming about then when you came barging in? I thought those pictures were the reason...” Nichole asked instead, still confused.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Kyla was hyperventilating now. If she didn't shut up, their neighbors would be coming here anytime soon. “So you didn't know yet?! OMG!” With the hand still clutching Nichole's phone, Kyla grabbed her arm and led her to her own couch. Kyla then sat her down as she too plopped next to her. “Behold, comrade Nichole! You can thank me later!”

 

Nichole frowned as she look at the screen – only for her eyes to go wide in disbelief. VIDEOS! PHICHIT “THE MERCIFUL SOCMED KING” HAD JUST UPLOADED VIDEOS!

 

“How many videos did he upload?!” she demanded desperately as she scanned the video titles and thumbnails with hungry eyes.

 

“So far, he has three new uploads in YouTube,” Kyla explained cheerfully. “I think he's currently in the middle of uploading, so there might be more later!”

 

Nichole giggled, unabashed. “Let's watch!”

 

She quickly got up and fetched a mug of coffee. She rushed back, pushed the mug into Kyla's hand and they played the first video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 1): THE KATSUKI FAMILY** ”.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 24, 2014 > **

 

It opens with a good view of a large gate-like structure that clearly functions as a towering entryway of an establishment that can be seen behind it. There is no sound but written on the front of the structure is “ **ゆ** **~** **とぴあ かつき** ” .

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” A voice that can only belong to Phichit Chulanont whispers in awe behind the camera. “ _Your place is huge!_ ”

 

A chuckle is heard before, “ _Phichit, I live here but this is a business establishment. It's actually small compared to other hot spring resorts._ ”

 

“ _I don't care, Yuuri! This is huge!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The recording opens to a side view of Yuuri Katsuki wearing a brown beanie, his black hair messy underneath it. He is wearing his usual blue-rimmed glasses.

 

“ _Is it okay to record this, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks from behind the camera.

 

“ _Why would you want to record this anyway?_ ” Yuuri asks, giving Phichit a curious look.

 

“ _You haven't been home for what? Three years? This is a historical moment!_ ”

 

Yuuri shakes his head. “ _I guess it's fine._ ” Yuuri shakes and wipes his shoes on the mat before sliding the door open. “< **Subtitled >:** _I'm home!_ ”

 

The camera jerks as shouts and popping sounds comes from all directions, partnered with a rain of confetti. Some of the pieces fall on Yuuri's hair.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Welcome back, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _It's been a while, Yuuri!_ ”

 

A short, chubby woman with short brown hair comes running and envelops Yuuri into a big warm hug. Like her son, she has a pair of glasses on and she is wearing an ensemble of red traditional-looking Japanese clothes partnered with a blue hanten.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yuuri! Welcome home!”_ the woman pulls away from her son and grabs his face instead as she tearfully stares intently in his eyes. “ _Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I'm okay, mom. Don't worry yourself too much. I'm okay._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You haven't been home for three years! And then... And then, you have to get..._ ” The woman's voice breaks a little.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I'm sorry, mom. I'm really okay. Please don't cry._ ”

 

The woman sniffs, “< **Subtitled** >: _You are telling me not to get worried when I saw in the news how you looked like after being attacked?! Yuuri! When you said you wanted to become a figure skater, I didn't know that it involves so much danger! And it happened just after we talked? I shouldn't have called you at that time then! He wouldn't have found you! Oh my boy, I'm just so glad that you are alive!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I would be more upset if you didn't call me before the exhib. Come on, don't cry anymore. I'm really alright._ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles as she begins to pat him all over, probably checking for injuries.

 

Another woman carrying something brown and fluffy comes into view. It is the previously introduced Mari Katsuki, Yuuri's older sister. In her arms is the adorable toy poodle, Vicchan. She walks over to Yuuri and dumps Vicchan into his arms without a word. Vicchan enthusiastically greets him with a lot of licks, his small body conveys nothing but pure happiness.

 

“ _Yo, Phichit,_ ” Mari Katsuki greets without looking at the camera that focuses on her face.

 

“ _Mari! I'm so glad to see you again!_ ”

 

The camera turns back to Yuuri. An older man wearing a pair of brown-rimmed glasses walks over and gives Yuuri's shoulder a gentle pat. He is wearing a gray shirt and a green waistcoat. He has dark greying hair parted in the center.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _How are you, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri smiles gently and says, “< **Subtitled** >: _I'm fine, dad._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You made your mom sick with worry. Are you sure you are okay?_ ”

 

Yuuri nods. “< **Subtitled** >: _It was kinda scary, but I'm alright. I will be careful from now on._ ”

 

The older man smiles, “< **Subtitled** >: _Alright. I'm glad you're home._ ”

 

“ _They were really worried, you know._ ” The camera turns to Mari. “ _Yuuri hadn't been back home for three years and just when he was scheduled to visit Hasetsu, he had to get himself attacked first._ ”

 

“ _But it wasn't Yuuri's fault..._ ” Phichit says behind the camera.

 

Mari sighs and takes out a stick of cigarette, “ _Kaasan is just freaking out, don't worry. You know how mothers are like._ ”

 

A pause and then, Phichit says, “ _Yep, I definitely know..._ ”

 

“ _Phichit!_ ” the camera turns. Two women are smiling brightly as they walk over.

 

“ _Yuuchan! Minako! It's nice to see you again!_ ” Phichit greets happily.

 

“ _I'm so glad to see that you're alright,_ ” Minako Okukawa says.

 

Phichit laughs. “ _Me, too!_ ”

 

“ _You finally made it here!_ ” the other woman says as she grabs a burly man and face him to Phichit. “ _This is my husband Takeshi!_ ”

 

“ _Hello, Takeshi! My name's Phichit!_ ”

 

“ _AH!_ ” the big man says as he points at a surprised Phichit. “ _You're that kid who stole our spot as Yuuri's closest friends, huh?!_ ”

 

“ _Takeshi, stop it!_ ” his wife chastises. 

 

The man called Takeshi laughs and pats Phichit on the shoulder. “ _Thank you for being there for our Yuuri. I'm glad he found a friend in Detroit._ ”

 

“ _I'm glad to have a friend in Yuuri, too!_ ”

 

“ _Are you actually recording all of this?_ ” Minako asks as she looks at the camera.

 

Phichit laughs, still behind the camera. “ _Of course! I am documenting our stay here in Hasetsu. I can't wait to upload it soon!_ ”

 

“ _Eh? Won't that be a bit dangerous to do right now?_ ”

 

“ _No! I won't be uploading them soon as in soon! I am uploading them once we are far away from here already._ ”

 

“ _Wow, the SocMed King can actually control himself_ ,” Mari teases.

 

“ _Of course!_ ” Phichit says indignantly.

 

“ _Phichit!_ ”

 

They all turn when they hear Yuuri call his name.

 

“ _Oh, I think I'm about to be introduced to my smol son's other parents.”_

 

The camera begins to move, heading for Yuuri. The camera then faces the older pair.

 

“ _Tousan, kaasan, this is my friend Phichit,_ ” Yuuri says. “ _Phichit, these are my parents._ ”

 

“ _You don't need to introduce him, Yuuri,_ ” the woman states as she smiles warmly, her gaze going past the camera. “ _Of course we know him! Hello, Phichit. My name is Hiroko. This here is Toshiya,_ ” Hiroko gestures to her husband. “ _Thank you for taking care of our son._ ”

 

The camera shuffles and blurs a little before refocusing back to Yuuri's parents.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hello, Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san._ ”

 

Hiroko and Toshiya look at their son.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _It's a greeting. It means something like 'hello' in Thai,_ ” Yuuri explains to his parents who then smile in understanding.

 

“ _Such a nice boy!_ ” Hiroko chirps as she tugs on Phichit's arm. “ _Come on. Let's eat!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Oh, wow! So that's Yuuri's home,” Nichole murmured. “I hope Phichit will tour us around the house.”

 

“I definitely want to see Yuuri's bedroom!” Kyla said cheerfully as she exited the finished video and went back to the page with all video uploads in chronological order. “His mom is so sweet, though. If I were in Yuuri's shoes, my mom would probably just act like nothing happened.”

 

“Really?” Nichole asked with a frown. “She won't be worried about you?”

 

Kyla cluck her tongue as she clicked the second video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 2): MINAKO OKUKAWA, YUURI KATSUKI'S MENTOR** ” and waited for it to start loading. “Oh, I'm sure she would be, but my mom is not very good at showing her emotions. Anyway, did you read the article about _that_ fan? He almost killed someone!”

 

Nichole nodded, “It was his friend too...”

 

“Pretty scary, huh? I like Yuuri's friends, though. That Takeshi guy was really funny! I'm so glad he and Yuuchan are happily married because I would definitely be very jealous if she's around Yuuri and I'm like miles and miles away.”

 

Nichole laughed. Of course, she knew the feeling. She would feel the same way, too.

 

“It's my first time to see his parents,” Nichole said as she reviewed the video in her mind. “I still can't process it in my mind how different Yuuri is from her sister.”

 

“Right?!” Kyla shrieked. “Yuuri is like the king of all things – living or nonliving – adorable and his sister is like so cool! Cool and cold, that's his sister!”

 

“But Yuuri can be really cold as well,” Nichole countered. “You know, in the past seasons down to his Junior years, Yuuri had been really aloof and cold, right?”

 

Kyla hummed as she looked back to the past. “Well, you are not wrong. Actually, it's only been recently that Yuuri smiles more and more, right? He also hasn't been running away from the reporters and fans as often as before. He's gotten more confident, I think.”

 

Kyla started playing the second video and Nichole didn't bother to reply anymore as her full attention was now on it.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 24, 2014 > **

 

Front and center is a grinning Phichit. Behind him just across the table sits Yuuri who has a shy small smile on his face. Next to him is a now-familiar woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes; a distinctive mole was just below her left eye. They are in a traditional Japanese public room and behind them are a few more tables with people sitting leisurely on the floor as they watch a soccer game on TV.

 

“ _Yuuri fans,_ ” Phichit starts. “ _You will want to meet this wonderful lady sitting beside Yuuri. We've been introduced already before, but I thought it would be nice to introduce her to you people as well._ ” He turns the camera to exclude himself and focus on the two Japanese. “ _Yuuri, if you'd be so kind..._ ”

 

Yuuri smiles a little wider and clears his throat. “ _Everyone, this is Okukawa Minako-sensei. Uhm, Minako Okukawa. She's my ballet teacher as well as my mentor._ ”

 

“ _Hello, Yuuri fans and Phichit fans!_ ” Minako grins widely at the camera. “ _I'm also Yuuri's biggest supporter!Fight me!_ ”

 

Phichit slips his face into view. “ _Okukawa-sensei here is probably Japan's greatest prima ballerina to date. She is also a recipient of the prestigious_ Benois de la Danse _. So if you wonder why Yuuri's spins and footwork are amazing, she's the answer to that._ ” Phichit turns to Minako and asks, “ _How young was Yuuri when he started ballet, Minako?_ ”

 

“ _He started even before he could speak a full sentence, and even before he learned to run,_ ” the lady says cheerfully.

 

“ _Wow, really?_ ”

 

Minako nods. “ _He was such a natural talent. I envisioned him to take after my footsteps; a native of Hasetsu bringing in another_ Benois de la Danse _to this town. How awesome would that be?!_ ”

 

“ _But then, he became a figure skater instead. How disappointed were you?_ ” Phichit asks, giving Yuuri an amused look. The poor boy tries his best to look small. Minako unceremoniously smacks his back, making him sit straight as a rod.

 

“ _Well..._ ” Minako sighs. There is a faraway look in her eyes. “ _I can't really say I regret it. Yuuri... Yuuri is a sight to behold when he dances, but he is equally stunning on the ice even when, as a child, he was falling flat on his ass most of the time._ ”

 

“ _Ohhh!!! I know what you mean!_ ” Phichit all but screams. Then he lowers his voice when some of the people in the background turn to look. “ _I mean, Minako! I've always noticed it and I've read some comments saying the same thing, but when Yuuri falls, he makes falling look like a work of art, a scene right out from a masterpiece of falling or something! I mean, gosh! Who can look so good even after diving onto the ice?! Well, our Yuuri, of course!_ ”

 

Yuuri has a dead look in his eyes as he listens to both of his companions. A polite I-wish-I-was-dead smile graces his face as he looks somewhere far ahead.

 

“ _I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so,_ ” Minako smirks, and smirks some more before turning her eyes to the camera. “ _Hey, guys, do you want to see photos and videos of Yuuri as a young danseur?_ ”

 

That snaps Yuuri out of his daze as his face turns alarmingly red, sputtering and stuttering incoherently as he turns to his teacher.

 

“ _M-minako-sensei!!! NO!!!_ ” he shrieks as Phichit's even louder voice exclaims, “ _YOU HAVE THEM?!!!_ ”

 

Minako cackles in amusement before her facial expression turns sinister and she throws a dangerous look at her student.

 

“ _Yuuri,_ ” she growls menacingly. “ _You owe me, Katsuki Yuuri._ ”

 

“ _B-but Minako-sensei..._ ” Yuuri falters under the look his teacher is leveling him with. “ _P-please... no..._ ”

 

“ _Please, yes, Minako-sama!!!_ ” Phichit chirps, totally unaffected with his friend's pitiful state.

 

“You _were_ supposed _to be_ a danseur _, Yuuri! A danseur!_ ”

 

“ _But you encouraged me to continue skating!_ ”

 

“ _And I am okay with that BUT you were still supposed to be a danseur! A danseur to win the_ Benois de la Danse _and take after me, my little_ _protégé!_ ”

 

Yuuri continues his sputtering and stuttering before finally slamming his head on the table as Phichit shrieks in glee. Minako throws a wink at the camera, having won the argument. Somewhere out of view, a whining can be heard.

 

Minako and Phichit start sharing email addresses. There are now whining coming from possibly two different sources.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Yuuri had introduced her on Twitter before,” Nichole commented while Kyla hurriedly switched to the next video. “Still amazes me, though, every single time I think about it. _Benois de la Danse_... Just wow...”

 

“Do you think you would have been a Yuuri fan if he became a danseur instead?” Kyla asked.

 

Nichole scoffed. “I got to know Yuuri by chance when I was switching through the channels on TV some years ago. I was only seconds in that channel and Yuuri already captivated me real bad! I'm sure that if he became a danseur instead, life would find a way to introduce him to me again.”

 

Kyla smiled softly at her. “Me, too. He was actually recommended to me by my mom a few years ago. She is a big fan of figure skating and she told me then that she loved how Yuuri was so expressive on the ice but pretty stoic off ice. I actually thought – and still think – that my mom can see herself in Yuuri. That's one of the things I like about him, too. Every time I see him on the ice, it's like he comes alive. The transformation is just mesmerizing to watch, you know?”

 

“Oh, I definitely know what you mean,” Nichole said, nodding vigorously. “And now that he's more confident, I just feel like he's shining brighter and brighter with each performance. I've never seen a skater like him!”

 

“That is so true!” Kyla beamed. “We should really be thankful to Minako, though. She taught Yuuri well. She must have been really conflicted when her favorite student suddenly want to become a figure skater instead.”

 

“It must have hurt horribly at first,” said Nichole. “But we really owe her a lot. Yuuri is physically very attractive, but I think part of his charm is really how graceful he is. Even when he's just walking, there's that certain rhythm in his body that just makes it difficult to look away from.”

 

Kyla sighed dreamily. “He would be that beautiful Japanese prince in poetry and fairytales.”

 

Nichole laughed in agreement. “Phichit is right, though. Yuuri makes falling a masterpiece to gaze upon.”

 

“I am ashamed to admit that sometimes I want Yuuri to fall on his jump just to see that artwork-like portrayal of a fallen angel again,” Kyla chuckled guiltily. “BUT not when he is competing, okay?! Not when he's competing! That gold looks good on him. Silver belongs to Nikiforov. Hmphff!”

 

Nichole nodded. She nodded because as exasperated she was with her friend, she agreed with her anyway.

 

“Just play that video. Wait, what's the title of the third one?”

 

“Lemme see. Oh, okay. It's ' **IN HASETSU (PART 3): YUURI MAKES ME CRY'**. Huh? What did Phichit do?”

 

“We are automatically blaming Phichit!” Nichole laughed.

 

“Well, Yuuri can never do wrong! It's got to be Phichit,” Kyla grinned. “But let's not say that to his face. He might stop giving as our Yuuri blessings.”

 

“Just play the video, Kyla!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, here.”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 25, 2014 > **

 

Yuuri Katsuki is working on something on a table as he stands over it. They appear to be in a room but it is hard to say because the table is positioned in a corner against the wall. A small globe and a healthy-looking potted cactus plant are the only prominent items on the table.

 

“ _Why do you have to record this?_ ” Yuuri asks. His hands are busy and he looks focused. The camera is carefully angled to not to give a look of what he's actually working on.

 

“ _'Coz I'm here to deliver, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit answers nonchalantly.

 

“ _Deliver what?_ ” Yuuri's eyes narrow but he doesn't turn to the camera.

 

“ _Deliver to your fans! Duh!_ ”

 

Yuuri now turns to the camera but his gaze goes over behind it. He is frowning and looking confused. He tilts his head.

 

“ _I don't understand?_ ”

 

Phichit, still out of view, sighs. “ _Yuuri, I promised your fans that I will be documenting our time together. Especially now that we are in Hasetsu in total SNS blackout, they've been demanding to know how you are doing. Do remember that you've just been attacked by a crazy fan. They want to know how you're holding up._ ”

 

“ _I thought the exhibition would have done the job._ ”

 

“ _Well, it's not enough,_ ” Phichit huffs. “ _Every single day I get thousands of inquiries of your well-being. Just let me do this, please?_ ”

 

Yuuri doesn't say anything for a few seconds as he stares. Then, he shrugs and turns back to his activity.

 

“ _I just don't understand why they would be interested in my daily life,_ ” Yuuri mutters. “ _I mean, I do appreciate the care, but my life is not exactly that exciting._ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“C-Can we just stop for a minute,” Kyla said weakly after pausing the video. “J-just a fuckin' minute.”

 

Nichole sighed, fully knowing just why the video was paused. She was about to reach out for the space bar herself, but Kyla beat her to it.

 

“Yuuri really doesn't understand,” Nichole muttered in frustration. “He just doesn't understand us his fans...”

 

“I am just so glad that Phichit is doing this for us! That boy understands us! He deserves a fuckin' award for this!”

 

“He truly does!” Nichole vehemently agreed. “Yuuri is so clueless! His life is not interesting, he says. His life is not exciting, he says! How does he not understand just how much of a blessing he is to our miserable lives?! I don't get it...”

 

“He fails to understand that his mere existence is giving us life! We need to work harder to make him know how much we love him!”

 

“Got it! But first, let's continue.”

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“ _Says the man currently shining his gold medals,_ ” Phichit deadpans and then says. “ _Are you really sure about this?_ ”

 

“ _Hmn? What's wrong about it?_ ”

 

“ _Nothing... I actually think it's quite nice of you._ ”

 

“ _So then, what's wrong?_ ” Yuuri asks.

 

“ _I just thought that given the inspiration of your programs, you'd be offering these to that person instead._ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles, “ _If we get together and I win more medals, then yes._ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Oh.My.God.”

 

“W-what did he mean?! What did he mean?!”

 

They were both staring stupidly at the screen. Inspiration? Future medals? Get together?

 

“Does Yuuri have a special someone?!” Nichole screeched out, still staring at the screen. “Who is this inspiration for his programs?”

 

“I don't know!” Kyla answered, her voice high-pitched.

 

“Who is he offering his future medals to?!”

 

“I don't know!”

 

“What does ' _if we get together_ ' even mean?!”

 

“I don't fucking know!”

 

They both fell into silence. For a few minutes, they just sat there with eyes that never left the screen of the laptop.

 

And then, Nichole sighed heavily, and she said quietly, “Just... Let's just continue.”

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri presents two gold medals laid on their respective boxes in front of the camera. The lighting inside the room helps to enhance the gleam of the metal.

 

“ _Oooohhh!!!_ ” Phichit giggles. “ _Yuuri! I am so excited! I will start editing right after this!_ ”

 

Yuuri throws a grin to the camera before catching Phichit's eyes. “ _Let's go?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, let's!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri is now sitting on a bed. The frame is focused only on the bed and a drawn curtain behind Yuuri. The Japanese skater looks nervous and he is fidgeting.

 

“ _Ah... Yuuri? Are you okay?_ ” Phichit asks from behind the camera.

 

“ _Y-Yeah... I'm fine._ ”

 

“ _No, you're not. What's wrong?_ ”

 

Yuuri looks up and his gaze goes beyond the camera. “ _I'm just nervous._ ”

 

“ _Oh, Yuuri... There's nothing to be nervous about._ ”

 

“ _I know... I just... Just give me a minute, Phich._ ”

 

A pause and then, “ _Okay..._ ”

 

The camera turns to a door and walks towards it. Once out, the camera turns back to the door as it is being closed. The camera then shuffles and Phichit's face appears.

 

He grins before saying, “ _Yuuri is nervous. My smol son is shy even with his own family! Ah! My adorable son!_ ” He chuckles. “ _Well, I'll get back to you in a bit._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

A view of the same public room opens the recording. Just a few feet away, Yuuri Katsuki is positioned opposite his mother, father, sister, and his ballet teacher, Minako. Between them is a wooden table. Yuuri is sitting in _seiza,_ his back straight and both his hands on his lap. On the table are two small boxes with their lids on.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yuuri, what is it?_ ” his mother asks worriedly. “ _Is something wrong?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Your face looks funny,_ ” his sister drawls.

 

Yuuri tries to stifle a chuckle as he blushes hard. He turns towards the camera without actually looking at it. Possibly looking at Phichit. Then, he turns back with a determined look on his face.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom, dad, thank you for allowing me to leave home and pursue my dreams. I know it must have been hard for you to let me go. Being your only son, I should've been here at home and helping in the_ onsen. _Instead, I left all of my responsibilities for_ Mari-neesan _to carry. I am truly sorry. Thank you so much for all the support._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _What are you saying now, Yuuri?_ ” Hiroko asks with a soft smile. “ _As long as you are happy, that's all that matters, right?”_

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I like staying here in Hasetsu, Yuuri. It's not really a big deal to me._ ” Mari says with a huff.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I know you just want me to be happy,”_ Yuuri says quietly. _“And I will forever be grateful for it.”_ Yuuri then turns to Minako. _“Minako-sense -_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Minako, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri ignores her and continues, “< **Subtitled** >: _You are not just my ballet teacher but also my mentor. Even when I chose to be a figure skater, you still supported me. Even when I didn't become a recipient of_ Benois de la Danse _which you wanted so much for me to achieve, you still come to my competitions as much as you can. Thank you so much._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, Yuuri... You will always be my little danseur,_ ” Minako coos.

 

Yuuri smiles and then he removes the lid of the two boxes. The medals glint brightly even from the few feet of distance between them and the camera.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I know I've won some medals before, but the last two that I've achieved... They are the most important to me right now._ ” He takes one box in each hand and bows his head as he offers the NHK medal to Minako and the Grand Prix Final medal to his parents and sister. “ _Please accept this as a symbol of my eternal gratitude._ ”

 

Minako takes her box from Yuuri and stares at it before bawling. Mari takes their box and gives it to her mom who cries quietly. Yuuri's father looks at his wife and slings an arm over her shoulders. Yuuri, now with his hands free, scoots back. He places both of his hands on the floor and bows even deeper.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you for supporting me all the way, Minako-sensei, Mari-neesan, dad, mom. Thank you for everything._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, Yuuri!_ ” Hiroko stands up from behind the table and walks over to her son. She kneels down beside him to grab both of his shoulders and pull him into a hug. Minako rushes over and hugs both Hiroko and Yuuri.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You don't have to do this, Yuuri!_ ” Minako croaks. “ _Seeing you doing what you love, seeing you achieve your dreams, it's all the we can ever ask for._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I know,_ ” Yuuri can be heard saying from deep within the embraces of the two women. “ _I know, but I want you to know how much I appreciate you for everything you've done for me._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _We know, Yuuri. We know,_ ” Mari says softly from the other side of the table. She and Toshiya are both just smiling at the huddle before them.

 

Sniffles can be heard behind the camera. Then, Phichit says, “ _This is making me cry! It's better than any family drama on TV! And I love TV drama!_ ”

 

“ _Shut up, Phich!_ ” an embarrassed and muffled Yuuri says, still deep in the embrace.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yuuri! Don't talk like that to our guest!_ ” Hiroko admonishes. Yuuri sinks further into the embrace in embarrassment. The camera shifts and a grinning but teary-eyed Phichit appears.

 

“ _I'll let you go now, people! Remember to be always thankful to people who've been there for you all the way. And to my own family in Thailand,_ ” Phichit sniffles and when he speaks again, his voice is trembling. “< **Subtitled** >: _You better start building a trophy cabinet at home because once I start winning my own medals, those babies will be going your way! Love you! Bye!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

Sniffles and clearing of throats permeated the entire living room. For a moment, both girls remained quiet. It was half past seven in the morning and their mugs of coffee had gone cold. The ticking of the clock was a constant reminder that they still had work today. Sadly.

 

“That was beautiful... Just... wow...” Kyla whispered tearfully.

 

“That was just so sweet,” Nichole croaked.

 

“He is seriously an inspiration; the best of the best.”

 

“His family is so nice! They are so supportive of him,” Nichole couldn't help but wail.

 

Tears began to fill Kyla's eyes. “You know, I suddenly want to call my mom. I've never even bothered to thank her for everything she did for me.”

 

“You should and you should also visit once in a while,” Nichole urged, now equally as tearful as her friend. “Eternal gratitude, he said,” she sniffled again. “He is so beautiful! Inside and out!”

 

“He is so lucky to have them in his life and they are so lucky to have him as their son.” Kyla rubbed her eyes on her sleeve before refreshing the website. “OH! LOOK! Two more videos!”

 

Nichole forgot all of her tears and screamed out, “PLAY IT!”

 

Kyla clicked one of the two newly uploaded videos entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 4): JOGGING WITH YUURI KATSUKI IS DEADLY** ”.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 26, 2014 > **

 

A slightly shaky view opens the scene to a narrow road. The sun is not fully in the sky yet, but there's ample light to show small shops at the side of the road.

 

“ _Can't we ride something to get there, Yuuri?_ ” comes Phichit's voice behind the camera. “ _I don't have a camera stabilizer you know._ ”

 

The camera turns to the right and a figure in dark gray tracksuit is running alongside Phichit. The figure turns and Yuuri Katsuki looks back with an innocent look on his face.

 

“ _Coach Celestino said we need to continue training even while on vacation,_ ” Yuuri says.

 

“ _We can do a lot of training in the rink,_ ” Phichit answers petulantly. “ _I still want to sleep._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Good morning!_ ” someone calls out. The camera turns to the source of the voice and an older man waves cheerfully at them. “ _Training already so early in the morning?_ ”

 

Yuuri waves back and says, “< **Subtitled** >: _Good morning, Yasuda-san! Just a little exercise!_ ”

 

The man laughs and waves again before turning back to get inside what appears to be a meat shop.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Ah! It's Yuuri-kun!_ ” an older woman says happily as they pass by her. “ _Glad to see you back, Yuuri-kun!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Good morning, Yoshika-san! I'm glad to be back, too!_ ”

 

“ _You're popular around here, too, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says.

 

“ _Not really,_ ” Yuuri answers. “ _I've always been running through this street on my way to the rink. It's part of my exercise since childhood, that's why they know me._ ”

 

A few more greetings from random people and a few screams from younger people who recognize the Japanese skater, but Phichit and Yuuri do not stop. The latter however is always smiling, greeting, and waving back.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The view is now of a long stretch of road, or more like a bridge. The camera shifts to the right to show a stunning view of the ocean. The sun is now a little higher in the sky but there are more white clouds than actual patches of blue. Heavy pants can be heard.

 

“ _A-aren't we h-heading for the r-rink now, Y-Yuuri?” Phichit asks laboriously. “I-I think... I think I-I'm dying_.”

 

“ _Don't exaggerate, Phich,_ ” Yuuri, who doesn't even sound winded, says easily. “ _We've only been jogging for a few minutes._ ”

 

“ _M-Minutes... Sure..._ ” Phichit gasps as the pacing of his jog falters. “ _We've b-been g-going round a-and round f-for t-thirty minutes... without... Ah!... w-without stopping!_ ”

 

Yuuri turns to the camera, his gaze going beyond it. “ _It's only thirty minutes, Phich. You can still talk._ ”

 

“ _DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO DIE FIRST?!_ ” Phichit bellows.

 

“ _See? You can still shout,_ ” Yuuri says nonchalantly. “ _We still have to run up the stairs near the castle._ ”

 

“ _I'M ON VA-VACATION!!! I CAN S-STILL SHOUT AS MY L-LAST PITCH TO SU-SURVIVAL, YOU JERK!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri begins to laugh. He looks absolutely relaxed with only a little sheen of sweat on his face.

 

“ _Alright, alright. Let's head to the rink,_ ” Yuuri concedes.

 

“ _I said I'm on vacation!_ ” Phichit fires back.

 

“ _Come on, Phich. We need to work on some jumps at least._ ”

 

Silence except for the sound of footsteps on concrete and the gush of wind coming in from the beach's direction.

 

“ _Fine! How long before we reach the rink?_ ” Phichit finally says.

 

“ _Let's see... About 30 more minutes of jogging._ ”

 

A high-pitched piercing sound of unknown kind comes from behind the camera.

 

“ _Fuck you, Katsuki! Fuck you!_ ”

 

Yuuri laughs jovially at his friend's furious words.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Dying gasps opens the new scene. The frame shows the entrance of a facility.

 

“ _Y-You a-are aaahhhh....a m-monster, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit says, still behind the camera.

 

“ _Hmn? Why?_ ” Yuuri says lightly.

 

“ _I thought we're on vacation!_ ” Phichit exclaims pitifully. “ _I get that we need to stay fit but do we have to run all the way here?! Yuuri, you are so mean!_ ”

 

“ _We've been eating a lot, Phich. Coach Celestino won't be too happy with us if we go back to Detroit several pounds heavier._ ”

 

“ _I don't care! I'm on vacation!_ ” he yells out like a child.

 

“ _Well, rest a little bit. After that, we'll work on your quad toe._ ”

 

A sad whining is heard and goes unheeded because Yuuri simply turns away to get inside the facility, leaving Phichit outside.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Feedback later!” Nichole yelled enthusiastically. “Play the other one!”

 

“Right away, miss!”

 

The video curiously entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 5): TRAINING WITH COACH YUURI IS DANGEROUS** ”began.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 26, 2014 > **

 

The frame of a freshly resurfaced ice glistening under the light that comes from both the ceiling lamps and the windows starts the video. The camera is positioned close to the boards and on the ice are Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki.

 

“ _Hello, people!_ ” Phichit says cheerfully to the camera. “ _I'm back for another video! Together with me is Yuuchan, owner of Ice Castle and Yuuri's childhood friend. She is going to man the camera for me today! And of course, here we also have my coach #2, three-time All-Japan gold medalist, GPF 2014 gold medalist, and one-time silver, one-time bronze Four Continents medalist, and soon to be more than that, but most of all, my smol adorable son, Yuuri Katsuki!_ ”

 

Silence permeates the entire rink as Phichit keeps his grin on his face. Beside him, Yuuri is scowling at him. And then, a snort comes from behind the camera, which turns into a laugh.

 

“ _Oh, Phichit!_ ” Yuuchan says.

 

“ _Phichit, seriously?_ ” Yuuri grumbles, his scowl now changes to exasperation.

 

“ _What?_ ” Phichit asks innocently.

 

Yuuri shakes his head and gestures towards the camera. “ _Just finish your intro quick._ ”

 

“ _Alright, so yeah! Yuuri will be training me for now. Let's start, Yuuri!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Again, Phichit,_ ” Yuuri calls out as he watches Phichit who is currently flat on the ice panting heavily.

 

“ _Yuuri! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!_ ” the Thai skater cries.

 

“ _You need to put more force on your toe pick, you need that for better assist,_ ” Yuuri says calmly. “ _Come on, stand up._ ”

 

Phichit groans as he tries to stand.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Show it to me again,_ ” Phichit begs. He is sweating profusely. “ _One more time, Yuuri._ ”

 

Yuuri nods and begins a little lap on the ice.

 

“ _I gotta say,_ ” Yuuchan muses behind the camera. “ _Yuuri's pretty patient. He's demonstrated the quad toe three times already. You think he'll become a good coach someday?_ ”

 

Yuuri gains speed and executes a quad toe. Phichit watches intensely.

 

“ _Did you see, Phich?_ ”

 

“ _One more try!_ ” Phichit responds.

 

“ _You can do it, Phich!_ ” Yuuchan yells.

 

Phichit goes for the quad toe. He almost gets it but falls.

 

“ _My hip... My poor hip,_ ” Phichit groans sadly.

 

“ _You almost got it,_ ” Yuuri says as he kneels down beside his friend to inspect his condition. “ _Just a little bit more, Phich._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Another failed attempt, but better than last time.

 

Phichit groans in frustration, but stands up again.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Another try and Phichit doesn't fall immediately, but he still loses balance after a wobbly landing and plants his face on the ice.

 

Phichit roars in determination, and stands up again.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

One more quad toe and finally, in spite of the still-wobbly landing, he does not fall.

 

Phichit screams in elation.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Yuuri! Did you see that?! Did you see that?! I didn't fall!_ ” Phichit yells out as he skates near the camera.

 

Yuuri nods with a big smile on his face. “ _Good job, Phich._ ”

 

Phichit takes his bottle from the boards and drinks. “ _How did you even train for all the jumps?_ ”

 

“ _Practice, of course._ ”

 

“ _You have many quads though, Yuuri,_ ” Yuuchan says.

 

“ _And that means a lot of practice and body aches,_ ” Yuuri says mildly.

 

“ _Do I need to break my neck, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks pitifully.

 

“ _No because if you do, you're dead and no quads are necessary to practice,_ ” Yuuri answers back nonchalantly.

 

“ _Why are you so mean, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit says as he throws a reproachful look at the Japanese skater.

 

“ _I'm stating facts, Phich. Facts. Well, unless you survive a broken neck..._ ” A pause, and then, “ _Okay, do one more quad toe and then, let's try working on your triple axel._ ”

 

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

 

“ _Phich, it's almost the end of the year. You have about 6 months left before the next season,_ ” Yuuri says seriously.

 

“ _But Yuuri!!!_ ”

 

“ _I'm drilling those jumps into you, Phich and then, we work on your footwork and spins. I have Ciao Ciao's permission._ ”

 

“ _Yuuri, we're on vacation!_ ”

 

“ _Yes, and we are going sightseeing,_ ” Yuuri smiles. Then, the smile disappears. “ _But training first and foremost._ ”

 

“ _I hate you, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit cries out, clutching the front of his shirt.

 

“ _Go on, do the quad toe,_ ” Yuuri says, pretending not to hear. “ _You've been training this for months and your success rate is... 25%? We're drilling this into your system._ ”

 

“ _I hate you! I'm gonna tell Ciao Ciao!_ ”

 

“ _He'll be glad to hear you're training while on vacation,_ ” Yuuri answers. “ _Go on._ ”

 

“ _Is this because I called you my coach #2, three-time All-Japan gold medalist, GPF 2014 gold medalist, and one-time silver, one-time bronze Four Continents medalist, and soon to be more than that, but most of all, my smol adorable son?!”_

 

Yuuchan snorts again behind the camera. Yuuri stares at Phichit with a blank face. And then, he calmly says,

 

“ _By the way, you have a a session with Minako-sensei before we fly back to Detroit._ ”

 

The water bottle Phichit has in his hand falls and he gapes at Yuuri in horror.

 

“ _NO!!! How could you, Yuuri?!_ ” Phichit bawls. “ _You are not my smol son anymore!”_

 

“ _I never was,_ ” Yuuri says, making the shooing motion.

 

Phichit grouses incoherently as he glides to the middle of the ice. Then, he turns and shouts, “ _I am disowning you!_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah, and I want to see you on the podium. Go on, 1 quad toe, please._ ”

 

The camera shifts and the view of the rink is replaced with a blank white wall as Yuuchan hysterically laughs crouching on the floor.

 

“ _Yuuchan, I'm disowning you, too!_ ”

 

Yuuchan wheezes helplessly.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

Tears continued to fall freely down their faces – now for a different reason. Both girls were laughing so hard, they didn't even care if somebody woud come pounding and yelling on the door.

 

“D-did you see t-that?!” Kyla wheezed as struggled against her own breath. “P-Phichit... P-Phichit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

 

Nichole couldn't find it in herself to muster a response. She was laughing so hard, she felt like her face was about to tear and her lungs were about to burst!

 

For the next few minutes, they continued to cackle. At times, when bouts of laughter were about to subside, they'd either catch each other's eyes or remember the scenes from the video. Phichit's flushed and sweaty face declaring his fake hatred to Yuuri was a vision that would haunt them for the months to come.

 

 

“Ohhhh gooooddddd...” Nichole groaned, exhausted. She took in a deep breath, held it in, and exhaled. “Haaaaaaa... That was a good mood changer.”

 

“You said it, girl! You said it!”

 

A few more minutes passed before they managed to truly calm down. During that time, Kyla kept on refreshing and refreshing the website, but unfortunately, there were no new uploads.

 

“I guess that's it,” Kyla said. “Or maybe Phichit is still uploading. Maybe we should check it together tonight after work?”

 

“Sure! Do you have time to eat?” Nichole asked as she stood up and stretched with her arms over her head. “I'm cooking breakfast.”

 

“Oh, yum! Please feed me!”

 

Nichole chuckled as she headed for the kitchen. It was going to be a wonderful, wonderful day.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Hello! Here's the latest update. 

Before anything else, happy birthday to  **TJ20**! I hope you are enjoying this special day of yours ^_^ (I am actually on time in greeting a birthday celebrant today!)

Now for my usual notes: I must admit, arranging the events for this stay in Hasetsu had been nightmarish for me. My initial approach was not working because of the changes I made in the previous chapters. Separating the pictures and the videos made it even more complicated, but I didn't really have a choice considering that Phichit did not upload them right after taking them. Ahh.. Please... I am not complaining. I love writing this story... I just want to share the frustrations and the troubles I encountered to anyone willing to listen. When I initially planned this story, it was pretty simple. There was no real substance and was very self-indulgent. When I went through with it, it somehow turned out this way lol. Ahhh... Challenge accepted, but dear god, I'm struggling hahaha!

The title “Phichit Uploads” is actually the filename of the first draft of this entire story in my computer. The draft didn't even have a plot yet except for the fact that it's time travel. It contains all the post and photo descriptions of Yuuri's GPF journey post time travel. This chapter is also the reason why I decided to publish the story in AO3. So when I was thinking for a title for this chapter, my fingers easily typed “Phichit Uploads” hahaha

Before anyone complains, on the first video, Yuuri is wearing a beanie and his hair is messy. He is wearing his blue-rimmed glasses. I am aware that he was wearing his reserved glasses and he had his hair tucked inside the beanie on their way to Hasetsu. Yuuri changed before taking the video to avoid blowing his cover.

This is only one third of Phichit's uploads for their stay in Hasetsu. I wanted to finish at least half, but it's the end of the month and I'm currently busy at work. I couldn't finish all of them. The others are still under construction (haha). There is part 2 and, depending on if it will all fit in the next chapter or not, there might be part 3. And uhmmm... As for the post comments, I will only add them if the topic is interesting. And oh! If you haven't noticed, Kyla is **KylaIsKatsuki** and Nichole is actually **YuuriStan_01**. If you wonder why I need to mention that, then please review these two accounts in previous chapters. They don't know yet. I wonder if they will ever realize it. I have no real plans for them. If there are spelling or grammar problems, please excuse them for now. I will fix them in the future when I have more time.

Thank you for reading!

 


	20. Phichit Uploads (Part 2)

 

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit has both of his arms raised over his head as he grins widely. Behind him, a medium-sized Japanese-style castle rises high on its ferro-concrete structure with a base that seems to be mixed with rectangular boulders. Its walls are painted in white while the roofing is in black. From outside, it appears to have 5 stories.The sky is light blue and there are patches of clouds spread throughout the frame.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 28, 2014: The first **#JapaneseCastle** I visited in Japan! **+katsuki_yuuri** says the best time to visit is **#spring** when the **#sakura #wisteria** are in full bloom! Also, he says it used to be a **#ninja** house! _**Hasetsu Castle**_ in _ **Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak #NinjasOutOfSight**

 

Liked by  **Matsumoto Hikoshi** and  ****15** ** , **386** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont smiling brightly. His hair is sticking up all over his head – probably because of the wind. He seems to be located somewhere really high because behind him is a breath-taking view of a small city, a bay, and further back are mountains. Notably, along the coast, is what appears to be a hectares-worth of forest. Masses of clouds hang in the light blue sky.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 28, 2014: A **#stunning** view from the observation deck of _**Hasetsu Castle**_ in _ **Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ How **#amazing** would it be if the view from your window is this beauty? **+katsuki_yuuri** is so **#lucky** to be born here! **#WinterBreak #NinjasLurkingUndetected**

 

Liked by  **Park Eun-Ah** and  ****15** ** , **877** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont stands grinning on shiny marbled floors. He has both of his arms spread to his sides, and behind him is a large glass case housing an enormous figure of a red and gold fish and an equally huge dark green and gold samurai helmet. Both are crafted with exquisite details and are so well polished that they gleamed under the ceiling lights.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 28, 2014: Don't they look awesome?! **+katsuki_yuuri** saysthese are the **#floats** paraded during the famous **#** **KaratsuKunchiFestival** held every year from November 2 – 4. There are 14 floats in total and each of them are over 100 years old! If you find yourself in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ _,_ you may want to visit _**Hikiyama Float Exhibition Hall**_ **#WinterBreak #JapaneseThings #WannaTake1Home**

 

Liked by  **IcePrince_YuuriK** and  ****14** ** , **114** others

 

 

 

**JANUARY 7, 2015 – BANGKOK, THAILAND**

 

“What are you pouting about?”

 

Duanphen turned towards the source of the voice and pouted even more. She was currently sprawled on the couch with her phone almost plastered on her face.

 

“The rodent is having the time of his life,” she said bitterly. “I mean it would have been fine if I was there, too! This is so unfair!”

 

“Tell me about it.” Mint, the older sister, plopped down next to her on the couch and sighed heavily. “Phichit gets to spend so much time with Yuuri in his own home, in his hometown! GRRRR!!!”

 

Duanphen looked down on her phone again, refreshed it and promptly screamed as she realized what she was looking at.

 

“Look! Look! AHHHHHHHH! IT'S A BABY YUURI!!!”

 

Mint dove for the phone. “LET ME SEE!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN A BABY YUURI YET!!!”

 

Duanphen held on tightly to her phone as she tried to push her sister away. “Mint! Calm down! You have your own phone!”

 

“But it's up in my room! I need to see it now!” Mint growled as she tried to make a grab for the phone again.

 

“Stop it! We can look at it together – just calm down!”

 

Duanphen could feel her sister vibrate as she tried to keep herself down, taking in deep breaths desperately – not that she was not giddy herself. A minute later and they were both ready.

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** Close-up shot of an Asian-looking baby who seems to be roughly a year old. The little one has adorable chubby and rosy cheeks. The eyes are dark and watery with thick eyelashes. The baby is demurely staring with a little hesitant smile on those vivid red lips. Underneath the creamy white knitted cat-eared beanie is a mop of shiny black hair.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 29, 2014: This is FIRST **#PAYBACK** **+katsuki_yuuri**! Thank you, Hiroko! **#BabyYuuri #HeavensBlessing #FamilyAlbums** found in **#YutopiaKatsuki** _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **HamsterHamsterDance** and  ****17** ** , **027** others

 

 

 

“M-Mint... I-I can't...” Duanphen groaned. “Those cheeks! Those eyes! Those lashes, Mint! Those lashes! That smile!”

 

“This is a double whammy, Duanphen! A double whammy!” Mint whined as she bit into a cushion. “My heart, sister! My heart!”

 

The younger sibling snapped up from where she buried her face in the couch and eagerly faced her phone again.

 

“I'm addicted and I want more of this heart attack,” she seethed like a crazy woman as she scrolled down.

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** A boy stands in front of a parked white car holding a blue balloon. He is wearing an ensemble of dark blue school uniform with a white undershirt and a red ribbon tied on the collar. He has his head tilted to the side as he smiled shyly. It seems to be a hot day and the sunlight is making his hair shine even more.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 29, 2014: Another **#PAYBACK** **+katsuki_yuuri** HA! Isn't he so **#adorable**?! Just look at that! My **#precious** smol baby son! **#ToddlerYuuri #PupilYuuri #HeavensBlessing #FamilyAlbums** found in **#YutopiaKatsuki** _ **Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **KylaIsKatsuki** and  ****16** ** , **917** others

 

 

 

“Ohhh! Yesss... burn my heart, Yuuri! Burn my heart!” Mint uttered through gritted teeth.

 

“Ahh, yessssss!!! Yes, please! Keep them coming, brother!” Duanphen widened her eyes as much as she could, hoping that if her eyes were big enough, she would be able to absorb and imprint this sweetness in her eyes and in her memory.

 

“Next, Duanphen! I need more!”

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** A small child of five or six is gazing shyly forward. There is a small but hesitant smile on his red lips and his cheeks are flushed. He is wearing a black _haori_ embroidered with delicate figures of white cranes and sea waves. On the lower left side of his _haori_ is a bigger figure of a curious-looking fish with the head of a tiger. His trousers is a pair of striped black and white _hakama_. His _haori himo_ is a fluffy white one and he is holding a small white fan.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 29, 2014: Isn't **+katsuki_yuuri** so **#adorable**! What I would give to play with **#ToddlerYuuri**! Oh my poor heart! **#ShichiGoSan #HeavensBlessing #FamilyAlbums** found in **#YutopiaKatsuki** _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **勇幸奈** and  ****18** ** , **941** others

 

 

 

“I'm in heaven, sister,” Duanphen said, her voice low and hoarse. “I've died somehow and is now in heaven.”

 

“He's a doll! He's a prince!” Mint whispered. “No, no! He's a little emperor! He can lead the world with just his adorableness! With him as our world leader, there will be world peace!”

 

Duanphen couldn't help but giggle. “That's a reach, Mint! Don't forget, the Viktor fans hate him.”

 

“Well, I guess they are the rebels that need to be purged. Now, make sure to save that. I need to make that my screensaver.”

 

“I saved all Yuuri photos and videos that exist in the internet,” Duanphen smirked smugly.

 

“Do you think we can grab all those Phichit is hiding?” Mint asked.

 

“We will try, sister. We will try. Now, for the next juiciness.”

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** A boy is flat on his stomach on the ice seemingly having failed to balance on the blades of his tiny skating shoes, but he has a big bright smile on his flushed face and his eyes are glittering with joy. Chips of ice cover parts of his clothes.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 29, 2014: Yuuri's **#FirstTime #TheMoment** he realizes he's born for the **#ICE #ThatMegawattSmile** though... **#Screaming #SoAdorable** **#ToddlerYuuri #TheMakingOfAChampion #HeavensBlessing #FamilyAlbums** found in **#YutopiaKatsuki** _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****16** ** , **999** others

 

 

 

…

 

…

 

“Mint?”

 

...

 

“Yes, Duanphen?”

 

...

 

“I really think god is real.”

 

...

 

“I know... Only god can bless us with such treasure...”

 

“And Phichit is a spawn of a demon...”

 

…

 

“Why's that?”

 

“ 'Coz I want to be there with Yuuri, too...”

 

“Ha ha ha. Too bad for us. Just go to the next photo.”

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is sitting on the floor surrounded by a scatter of various items: boxes of various sizes, a wooden clock box painted dark brown, a keyboard, trophies, medals, a globe, a potted cactus, two piles of unfolded clothes, books, folders, and an impressive pile of white paper sheets that are all turned front down. Vicchan is sleeping on top of the bed Yuuri is leaning against as he sorts through a collection of small trinkets. The curtain is open and sunlight pours in generously.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 30, 2014: **+katsuki_yuuri** 's first task of the day – **#clean** his room that had been left **#untouched** for 3 years. We will help the **#KatsukiFamily** clean the entire establishment. Full day ahead for **#** **Ōsōji #GonnaBeSnoopingAround #YuuriStuff #HidinSomethin #DirtyLittleSecrets #HisWallsWerentBare** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak**

 

Liked by  **LiaMBrian** and  ****14** ** , **017** others

 

 

 

“Oh, is that his room?” Mint said with a smile as she looked closer. “I wish I can examine those medals and trophies. Are those from skating?”

 

“Well, Phichit did mention that Yuuri excels in academics, so some of those may be from school?”

 

“Ah! I remember! Before he chose to become a figure skater, he joined some novice ballet competitions when he was a child, right?”

 

“Ah... Right, right...” Duanphen absentmindedly muttered as she squinted at the photo. “I wonder what those white sheets are...”

 

“Where?”

 

“That one,” she pointed at a spot in the photo.

 

“Oh, I see it. Hmn? Are those posters?” Mint frowned. “I don't know. Maybe it's just nothing.”

 

“Can't you see Phichit's hashtag? ' **#HidinSomethin** '? ' **#DirtyLittleSecrets** '? ' **#HisWallsWerentBare** '?”

 

“Hmnnn...” Mint frowned deeper. “If those are posters (“Those are definitely posters,” Duanphen interjected), I wonder who is in there.”

 

“I'm betting my money on Viktor Nikiforov,” Duanphen stated curtly.

 

Mint paused and then, she shrugged. “Yeah, well... I can't really disagree. Yuuri is a big Viktor fan. It's not exactly a secret.”

 

“Hmmnn... Let's go to the next photo.”

 

 

 

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is not wearing his glasses and his hair is brushed back. He looks on with a passive countenance but the way he holds himself expresses nothing but dignity and power. He is wearing the formal traditional Japanese ensemble of a rich dark blue _haori_ (half-coat with _kimono_ ) decorated with a black _haori himo_. His _hakama_ is a striped dark blue and white. He is clutching a folded fan in his right hand. Yuuri is in a corner bare of things but seems to be inside a traditional-looking room based on the tatami floors he is standing on.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 30, 2014: Doesn't my smol son look so **#dashing** ?! Oh, my **#PrinceYuuri** <3 **#1YearLate #HirokoWannaSee #MontsukiHaoriHakama #SeijinNoHi** and not **#Wedding** coz not black, so **#NoPanic** , right? **+katsuki_yuuri** of _ **Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak** **#IMetTheEmperor**

 

Liked by  **v-nikiforov** and  ****19** ** , **487** others

 

 

 

…

 

…..

 

…....

 

…......

 

“You still alive, Duanphen?”

 

…

 

“This is lethal, Mint... Seriously lethal...”

 

“I know...”

 

“I'm telling you... He is the lost Crown Prince of Japan...”

 

...

 

“Japan does not have a lost prince,” came Mint's delayed response.

 

“That's what they want you to think,” Duanphen whispered, her eyes wide.

 

“I wish I can marry him,” Mint sighed, fully ignoring her sister's foolishness.

 

“If he ends up with Phichit... I'm not attending the wedding and I'm going to convince our parents to disown me.”

 

…

 

“Uh...” Mint frowned in confusion. “Why you and not Phichit?”

 

Duanphen huffed. “I don't want to hurt Yuuri...”

 

…

 

“I don't want to give Yuuri to Phichit either...”

 

Silence and then, the sisters looked at each other in the eye. Laughter exploded between them.

 

“Y-You do remember that P-Phichit is our b-brother, right?” Duanphen struggled to say. “I mea – HAHAHAHA! Oh damn, so sorry, brother Phichit! I love you but – ”

 

“WE LOVE YUURI MORE!” Mint screamed out and followed it with a cackle.

 

“We have to keep that a secret from Phichit. We might not get Yuuri blessings anymore.”

 

The sisters laughed again before eventually sighing and staring at Yuuri's photo in his traditional attire. He looked so damn good.

 

As they continued to ogle at the photo, Duanphen's phone beeped. She skipped out of her Instagram begrudgingly to open the message she received.

 

“ARGH!!!”

 

“Duanphen? What's wrong?” Mint asked, worried and probably expecting bad news.

 

“Phichit said he uploaded new videos on YouTube!” Duanphen yelled as she fumbled with her phone.

 

“Open it! Open it fast!” Mint was now grabbing her sister's arm, shaking it hard.

 

“I am! Stop yelling!” she fired back.

 

“I am not yelling! You are!”

 

“Just open the videos!” Mint shrieked, seconds from attacking her own sister. They eagerly scanned the first line of videos uploaded into Phichit's account. “I love you, brother! I love you! Though I love Yuuri more, but I still love you!”

 

“Thank you, Phichit!” Duanphen muttered out loud as she clicked on the first video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 6): YUURI AND I UNDER THE SEA** ”.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 26, 2014 > **

 

The wide expanse of the blue sea matched with a clear blue sky makes a breath-taking intro as the camera takes no time to attempt to zoom in to the silhouette of an island across from where the holder of the camera is. Probably not seeing much, the view zooms out and shuffles to turn to the grinning and squinting Phichit Chulanont. He is wearing a red beanie and his black face mask is pulled down to his chin.

 

“ _Hey there, children of the world! It's thankfully another sunny day here in Hasetsu with yours truly, Phichit and..._ ” the camera turns around and zooms in to a figure standing behind what appears to be a three-piece black monument-like structure positioned beside a white heart-shape artwork. The person is wearing an ensemble of black and only his pair of blue-rimmed glasses give away his identity. “ _That's Yuuri Katsuki over there. Let's see what he's doing._ ”

 

The view gets closer and closer to the lone figure now studying the art piece in silence.

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit calls out from behind the camera. “ _Tell the viewers what this is._ ”

 

Yuuri looks up although his eyes are not easily seen behind the glasses. He walks over to the monument again and waits for Phichit to get closer.

 

“It's called _Satellite of Lover's Sanctuary'_ ,” Yuuri says as Phichit stands beside him, now looking down on the plate on top of the small monument. “ _It says_ , 'Here We declare this place as 'Satellite of Lover's Sanctuary' to impart the joy and the magic of encounters, blissful marriages, and raising a happy home. We send our blessings to your encounters and wish you a wonderful future.' _Dated 2006 and from Bridal Mother._ ”

 

“ _Who's Bridal Mother?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

“ _I honestly have no idea, sorry,_ ” Yuuri says.

 

“ _How come you don't know?_ ” Phichit teases.

 

“ _I honestly have no idea why I don't know,_ ” comes Yuuri's answer.

 

Phichit chuckles and turns the camera to the art piece instead.

 

“ _Do you think some people get married here?_ ” he inquires as he walks around the piece before bending down and zooming in to the pedestal where seashells are embedded as decoration. “ _This is pretty neat._ ”

 

“ _I can take pictures for you if you want,_ ” Yuuri offers.

 

**< still shot>**

Phichit is sitting on the pedestal and leaning against the structure. He is grinning as both of his hands are doing the peace symbol.

 

**< still shot>**

Phichit is facing sideways with his hands raised as if clasping someone's hands on the other side. He has his eyes closed and he is making the kissy face – a clear mimic of a bride and a groom kissing upon the declaration of their marriage.

 

**< still shot>**

A rather dramatic and well-edited shot of Phichit's defeated back as he sits on the art piece, facing the ocean forlornly like a groom stood up by the bride at the altar on their wedding day.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“He's so embarrassing!” Duanphen agonized. “Why can't we have a normal brother? He's such a retard!”

 

Mint laughed. “It's not like we're both sane as well, Duanphen.”

 

“Excuse you! I am insane in a beautiful way! He's insane in an embarrassing way! There's a difference!”

 

The older sister laughed again and gestured for her to get back to the video.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

**< still shots dropped and back to video>**

 

A long, narrow bridge connects the land to a tower-like structure some distance away deep into the blue waters while backdropped by an island and a few boats passing by.

 

“ _That is not a lighthouse,_ ” Phichit says smugly. “ _That, my dear viewers, is the top – probably half – of an underwater observatory! And we will be getting in there to see them lovely yummy fishes!”_

 

“ _Please don't put lovely and yummy in the same sentence,_ ” Yuuri, who is out of camera shot, mumbles flatly.

 

“ _But, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit pouts. “ _Those words apply on people, too!_ ”

 

Yuuri can be heard sighing, “ _Exactly._ ”

 

Phichit stares blankly at the camera.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit is standing in the middle of the bridge, turning his head left and right. His right foot is in front of the other as his hands delicately touch the railings. One can see where the bridge starts from behind Phichit.

 

The Thai skater finally looks at the camera, smiles, and begins to walk like a model strutting on the runway. A few steps and he stops, turns his head left and right while waving a hand like a beauty queen. He turns to the camera again and continues his strut. This repeats until he is a few feet away from the camera. He slowly unzips his black down jacket and, just as he is a few feet away from the camera, Phichit flaps the front with a flourish, places one hand on his hip while the other hand waves daintily.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“See what I mean?” Duanphen said as she rolled her eyes.

 

“He's the definition of embarrassing,” Mint nodded.

 

“He's a new breed of embarrassing,” the younger sister groaned. “I can't believe I'm related to him.”

 

“That's life,” Mint grumbled. “Continue, please.”

 

The younger sister sighed before tapping on her phone's screen.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“ _That was a lot of time wasted_ ,” Yuuri says behind the camera.

 

“ _That was time spent well,_ ” Phichit answers with a laugh that clearly tries to mimic a queen.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

A steep and narrow spiral staircase opens the scene as whoever is carrying the camera slowly descends.

 

“ _Careful, Phich,_ ” Yuuri can be heard saying.

 

“ _Don't worry, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says cheerfully. “ _Queens like me don –_ ”

 

The camera shakes, shuffles, blurs and almost slips down the stairs. Then, it stabilizes.

 

“ _What about queens again, Phich?_ ” Yuuri asks, clearly trying to stop himself from laughing.

 

The camera continues to face the stairs.

 

“ _Yuuri! I almost fell and you are teasing me!_ ”

 

Yuuri huffs. “ _I think I'm allowed to tease after warning you._ ”

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah,_ ” Yuuri retorts. “ _Now go ahead and this time, please be careful._ ”

 

One of the two – most probably Phichit – clicks his tongue.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Photos of fishes and their names in posters are placed beside portholes lining the wall. The camera turns and Phichit's grinning face comes into focus. He opens his mouth as if he is about to say something but then, he pauses, sighs and turns to the side. He reaches out a hand and reigns in a Yuuri Katsuki into view. Yuuri, with only his eyes visible as half of his face is still covered with the mask, gives Phichit an unimpressed look. Phichit simply turns back to the camera and smirks.

 

“ _And now, my dear viewers, Yuuri and I are finally at the bottom of the ocean and we are about to go look for Ariel! But, I guess Ursula is also okay, but whatever._ ”

 

It's Yuuri's turn to give the camera a blank gaze.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Fishes of different kinds, sizes, and colors swim leisurely in the clear blue water outside the portholes. Some fishes stop over the glass to peer back at camera before swimming away, only to be replaced by other curious ones.

 

“ _Look, Yuuri! This little guy is so cute!_ ” Phichit exclaims, referring to one particular fish that has been swimming up to the hole only to swim away and come back again and again, like a puppy eager to play. It's tail swishes left and right more than a normal fish would, making it appear like an eager dog. “ _Who's a good fishy? Huh? Huh? You are! Good fishy!_ ”

 

“ _That fish seems to like you,_ ” Yuuri says in a low voice somewhere behind the camera.

 

“ _Of course! Who could ever resist me?_ ”

 

“ _Those million other fishes out there,_ ” Yuuri responds promptly.

 

“ _So mean, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit whines.

 

The Japanese skater does not say anything. Silence permeated for a few seconds before Phichit mutters,

 

“ _I still don't see Ariel._ ”

 

“ _Ariel does not exist,_ ” Yuuri answers coldly.

 

“ _Don't destroy my childhood, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit answers back without any real feeling. “ _Now, even Ursula is too shy to come out._ ”

 

“ _Ursula does not exist,_ ” Yuuri replies with no emotion.

 

“ _Don't destroy my childhood, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says again. “ _Now, where is Sebastian? Maybe he will show himself._ ”

 

“ _Obviously not,_ ” Yuuri responds flatly. “ _And Sebastian does not exist._ ”

 

The camera turns to show Phichit's gleeful face, mischief sparking in his eyes.

 

“ _Oh, he so does!_ ” Phichit exclaims. “ _Lobsters exist!_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs. “ _So do fishes and octopuses. And Sebastian is a crab – anthropomorphic Jamaican crab, to be exact. He looks like a lobster, yes, but Disney says he's a crab. Doesn't matter, Sebastian is Sebastian... or Horatio – that's his real name and Sebastian is basically his surname._ ”

 

“ _You're lying!_ ” Phichit cries out in horror, and then, he pauses. Phichit blinks dazedly before turning to the camera and says with a rather broken smile, “ _Uh, you're here for the fishes, right? Here, keep watching the fishes while I talk to Yuuri about this... this life-changing info that is actually pretty irrelevant, but somehow is really mind-boggling right now. But hey, here are your fishes._ ”

 

The camera turns back to the fishes and the clear blue sea water outside the porthole.

 

“ _Where did you get that information?_ ” Phichit continues behind camera.

 

“ _I just read it online._ ”

 

“ _You shouldn't believe everything in the internet, Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs. “ _Then confirm it yourself, Phich._ ”

 

Silence.

 

“ _So... His name is Horatio Sebastian?_ ”

 

“ _Can we quit this conversation and just enjoy the fishes outside?_ ”

 

“ _No! You started with the trivia! Now, I wanna know!_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs heavily. “ _No. His full name is Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastian; some other sources spell it as 'Felonious' instead of 'Thelonious', while the 'Ignacious' is sometimes spelled as I-g-n-a-c-i-u-s. Beats me which is real. But basically, that's his name, according to what I've read. It's really a useless piece of information and not worth the conversation, Phichit. Can we quit it now?_ ”

 

Silence. The fishes are becoming more and more interested in peering back through the glass.

 

“ _So... Why were you even reading Disney character profiles?_ ”

 

Yuuri does not answer immediately. The eager fish tries to get closer and ends up kissing the glass.

 

“ _I don't even remember what I was doing in that corner of Google,_ ” Yuuri finally says.

 

Silence.

 

And more silence as they watch the fishes swim outside. Some bigger fishes begin to show interest as well.

 

Phichit starts to hum a tune.

 

“ _Stop it,_ ” Yuuri mumbles.

 

Phichit hums louder.

 

“ _Please stop._ ”

 

“Under the sea, under the sea. Darling it's better, down where it's wetter. Take it from me. (“ _Phichit, people are looking..._ ”) Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin' full time to floatin'! Under the sea!” Then, Phichit laughs, totally mimicking Sebastian in the 'Little Mermaid' as he sang to Ariel.

 

“ _I regret everything._ ”

 

The camera turns to watch Yuuri's fast retreating back as he walks away from Phichit. The few people inside the observatory are both glancing between Yuuri and Phichit – mostly Phichit.

 

Phichit turns back the camera to himself and says, “ _Oops!_ ” before he covers his mouth with a hand as he snickers.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The camera is approaching a one-story modest-looking building painted blue with half glass sliding doors. There are Japanese characters stamped on the glass and on the decorative banners.

 

“ _So we are about to eat grilled seafood,_ ” Phichit says from behind the camera before asking curiously, “ _Is this a restaurant, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Umm... It's more like a shop, a very simple set-up but it's comfortable inside,_ ” Yuuri answers. The camera pans over to him before it returns to the shop.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Turban shells, abalone, squid and oysters all fresh and grilling enticingly open the scene. The camera zooms out to show a middle-aged woman standing by the grill. For a few seconds, the frame does not move. And when it does, it moves to the left to show a long line of tables separated by big wooden posts. On the tables sit bottled and canned drinks, cups with disposable chopsticks, condiments, and some other stuff too small to identify. A few people are sitting on the benches positioned before the tables, clearly waiting for their food.

 

The camera shifts to show Phichit who has his mask on.

 

“ _So here we are in the shop now and waiting for those lovelies to finish cooking,_ ” Phichit says before turning the camera to Yuuri who is sitting quietly on his right. “ _You've been here before, right, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri, whose face is still half hidden behind his black mask, nods. “ _Some years ago, yes._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Here's your food._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you,_ ” Yuuri says with a little nod.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you,_ ” Phichit repeats. The camera looks down on the plates of food placed on the table. “ _Oh, wow, Yuuri! This looks awesome!_ ”

 

“ _Well, try it,_ ” Yuuri indulgently says.

 

The camera turns and is now facing the Thai skater. Phichit starts with the oysters. He closes his eyes to savor the taste and hums in appreciation.

 

“ _Ah... This is so good! Wow, I'm having a flashback of my life in Thailand._ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles and the camera turns to him. He pulls his mask down to his chin as he picks up a squid with his chopsticks. Before Yuuri can even take a bite however, gasps and a scream break the comfortable lull inside the restaurant. Yuuri, in his surprise, drops his squid but is quick enough to catch it with his chopsticks before it hits the surface of the table. Claps, _oohs,_ and _aahs_ fill the small restaurant.

 

The camera is lowered and for a moment, the frame is dark. The audio is still working however:

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Good catch, Katsuki-senshu!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: “ _It's Katsuki-senshu!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Katsuki-senshu? Katsuki Yuuri?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I knew it! I've been wondering..._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yeah! The skater who won that international competition in Fukuoka early this month!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Huh? Isn't he in Detroit?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _He's from Hasetsu, isn't he?_ ”

 

The camera is raised and turned to Phichit who has a hesitant smile on his lips.

 

“ _Uhm, I think Yuuri is recognized. Uhm... I'll put the camera down for now._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

A number of people are gathered around an almost-impossible-to-spot Yuuri Katsuki standing in the middle. The people, especially the young girls and boys, are all gushing in their barely-contained excitement as they ask the Japanese skater to sign things for them.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _My, my, what a beautiful boy you are,_ ” a woman says. Yuuri's response is not heard, but chuckles ripple through the crowd.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _We didn't know that you're back in Hasetsu, Katsuki-senshu,_ ” one girl squeals, hearts almost spilling from her eyes.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Ah...Uhm... Yeah, Phichit and I are here for vacation,_ ” Yuuri's melodic voice can be heard saying.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You haven't been back for quite some time. I'm glad that you got to visit this year,_ ” a middle-aged woman says in a kind tone.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I'm glad to be back home even just for a while,_ ” Yuuri answers, the shyness palpable in his voice.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I'm so happy that you got to visit our little shop here!_ ” another older woman says.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you for having me and my friend here,_ ” Yuuri says with a little chuckle.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Is that your friend over there? He's a skater too, right?_ ” an elderly man asks.

 

The group turns to the camera, or rather to Phichit who is manning his own camera, quietly observing the goings-on.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hello!_ ” Phichit says in Japanese. “ _Thank you for having us here!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, he speaks Japanese?_ ” someone in the crowd asks curiously.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _He knows basic greetings,_ ” Yuuri replies. “ _I hope you support him, too. He's a skater from Thailand. He's also my rinkmate, roommate, and bestfriend._ ”

 

“ _Hello, Phichit-senshu! Thank you for the Yuuri photos and videos!_ ” a young boy says in surprisingly clear English as he waves to the camera.

 

Phichit's answering thumbs-up comes into view.

 

“ _Phichit, come over here and put that camera down,_ ” Yuuri calls out.

 

“ _Okay!_ ” Phichit says before turning the camera to himself. Phichit looks very happy as he smiles. “ _I have to go for now. I want to have fans in Japan, too! See you!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Oh, man! I'd do everything to have a photo with Yuuri in that _Satellite of Lover's Sanctuary_!” Mint squealed.

 

“I'd do everything to get married to Yuuri in front of that heart! It's just going to be perfect!” Duanphen gushed, her eyes dripping hearts.

 

Both girls sighed, momentarily lost in their own fantasy world.

 

“I'll settle with a date with Yuuri in those seafood restaurants,” Mint mumbled.

 

Duanphen chuckled. “A date is not enough. I want a ring on my finger.”

 

She clicked the next video, and this one was entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 7): LETHAL FLUFF COMBO – YUURI AND VICCHAN!** ”.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 27, 2014 > **

 

A familiar chocolate red toy poodle is carrying a dark blue ball in its mouth. The camera follows it as it bounces towards Yuuri Katsuki who is kneeling on the grass with an outstretched hand. He tries to pry the ball from the dog but it doesn't want to let go. Yuuri chuckles as he pets it.

 

“ _Vicchan, you have to let go so I can throw it again._ ”

 

Vicchan finally lets go of the ball, depositing it on Yuuri's still outstretch hand, and yips excitedly. Yuuri throws the ball and his dog dashes after it. Yuuri giggles as he watches his puppy stumble and slip as it tries to catch the bouncy ball. Chuckles can be heard behind the camera, too.

 

“ _Yuuri, he's so precious! Look at that!_ ” Phichit squeals.

 

“ _He's the cutest dog!_ ” Yuuri answers back. “ _Ah! Makka, too. Makka is equally adorable!_ ”

 

“ _Makka?_ ”

 

“ _Makkachin,_ ” Yuuri clarifies.

 

“ _Isn't that..._ ”

 

“ _Viktor's dog, yes,_ ” Yuuri says nonchalantly. Vicchan runs back to Yuuri after having successfully caught the ball. “ _Good boy, Vicchan!_ ”

 

Yuuri takes the time to pet his dog and then, Phichit says,

 

“ _Why don't you formally introduce Vicchan to your fans, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri, who is still petting Vicchan, looks up. “ _Introduce?_ ”

 

“ _Yep!_ ”

 

Yuuri frowns in confusion, clearly not understand why he needs to introduce his dog to his fans. Eventually, however, he shrugs and picks up his puppy. He faces the camera, takes Vicchan's right paw and waves it.

 

“ _Hi! My name is Vicchan and I'm Yuuri's baby! I'm the most adorable toy poodle in the whole wide world. Woof! Woof! Thank you!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Duanphen!” Mint yelled. “Call an ambulance! I'm having a heart attack, dammit!”

 

“That was just so … CUTE!!!” Duanphen croaked. “Oh my sunshine days, I'm dead!”

 

Mint groaned as she massaged her chest with a hand. “This is going to be the death of me. Yuuri can't do this to me! This is seriously illegal!”

 

Duanphen decided she needed to be killed now, so she tapped on her screen again.

 

 

 

 _[_ _**= Video continued =** _

 

A moment of silence, and then,

 

“ _Okay..._ ” Phichit says, clearly struggling to stop himself from squealing. “ _O-Okay... Oh my god, Yuuri! That was just so cute! That... That... That was just so hashtag_ _ **LethalFluffCombo**_!!!”

 

Yuuri laughs shyly, shaking his head, “ _What the heck is ''_ hashtag lethal fluff combo' _?_ ”

 

“ _Yuuri, I am telling you, you just probably killed many of your fans with that! So cute!!!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Damn right you are, brother!” Duanphen cried out.

 

 

 

 _[_ _**= Video continued =** _

 

Yuuri blushes furiously, “ _S-Shut up, Phichit!_ ”

 

The Japanese skater buries his face on Vicchan's thick curly fur in embarrassment.

 

“ _How long have you had Vicchan?_ ” Phichit asks after a second of silence.

 

Yuuri turns Vicchan to make the dog face him. Vicchan immediately licks his face, sending Yuuri into a fit of giggles. He sits down on the grass with Vicchan still in his arms. The camera lowers and levels to face the two fluffs.

 

“ _I got him when I was twelve,_ ” Yuuri says. “ _He's my bestest best friend!_ ”

 

“ _Oh god, no! I am your bestest best friend!_ ” Phichit argues.

 

“ _No, sorry Phich,_ ” Yuuri says sheepishly.

 

Phichit hums and then concedes, “ _Fine, but only because Vicchan met you first! And I'll forgive this only because Vicchan is so cute!_ ”

 

Yuuri laughs as Vicchan yips smugly at the camera, his small tail wagging furiously behind him.

 

“ _I owe Vicchan a lot,_ ” Yuuri murmurs, now looking solemnly at his dog. “ _I... I wasn't exactly the most sociable person... I did have Takeshi and Yuuko as friends, but... I was too shy to make friends in school._ ” Yuuri sighs. “ _I'm not the most confident person... The pressure of being an athlete... Vicchan helped me through all of it._ ” Yuuri smiles as he looks at his dog even more fondly.

 

Vicchan looks up and begins to lick Yuuri again, this time much for subdued and consoling instead of playful and energetic.

 

“ _He's like your personal therapy dog, huh?_ ” Phichit says softly.

 

“ _Kind of, yes,_ ” Yuuri nods. “ _Just holding him calms me down,_ ” Yuuri chuckles as he lifts Vicchan so they are face to face. “ _And, anyway... Look at those eyes. So trusting and so adoring, like I'm the greatest thing in his life._ ” Yuuri rubs his nose against the toy poodle's nose.

 

“ _Awww! That is so cute!_ ” Phichit gushes. “ _I'm so glad you're bringing him to Detroit with us, Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri looks over to the camera as he puts his dog down on the grass and gives a small smile before looking at Vicchan who is now sniffing a patch of grass.

 

“ _Leaving him behind the first time I went to Detroit really crippled me in a lot of ways... I don't think I can bear leaving him again... I also don't want to hurt him a second time..._ ”

 

“ _Don't be sad anymore, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit says cheerfully. “ _He's going to live in Detroit now, too, and he will be my assistant cheerleader!_ ”

 

Yuuri laughs. “ _What? Didn't you have your hamsters cheering for me?_ ”

 

Phichit huffs. “ _Yuuri, as much as I love my hamsters, all they do is sleep, run in their hamster wheel, nibble on anything they have inside their cage, and look cute!_ ” And added with a flat, “ _No, they don't cheer._ ”

 

Yuuri snickers. Vicchan runs back to Yuuri and makes himself comfortable on his lap.

 

“ _My Vicchan cheers for me all the time,_ ” Yuuri states with a smile.

 

“ _Vicchan? Vicchans?_ ” Phichit snorts.

 

“ _S-Shut up!_ ”

 

Phichit cackles. Yuuri's eyes narrow, and then he smirks and says,

 

“< **Subtitled** >: “ _Vicchan, ready._ ”

 

Vicchan abruptly stands up and barks at the camera once.

 

“ _Y-Yuuri... What did you tell him?_ ” Phichit asks slowly.

 

“ _Phichit, you should run,_ ” Yuuri says with a beautiful smile.

 

“ _W-what?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Vicchan, attack._ ”

 

Vicchan bolts towards the camera which begins to shakily point at all directions.

 

“ _Oh, shit! Oh shit, Yuuri! You bastard! You meanie! You a – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri Katsuki can be heard laughing a distance away and sharp yips can be heard chasing not so far away from the camera.

 

“ _YUURI!!! YOU BASTARD!!!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

The sisters were now on the floor of their living room laughing and wheezing, tears falling down their cheeks.

 

“D-Did you s-see that?!” Mint struggled to say.

 

“P-Phichit... P-Phich-chit... BWAHAHAHAHA! THE LITTLE RAT!”

 

For a few minutes, both sisters desperately tried to contain the glee that tore through them. Watching their brother shrieking as he was chased by a small dog was after all a memory that could keep them well entertained for the years to come, something that could lift their mood on gloomy days.

 

“I wonder about the 'Vicchans' though...” Mint muttered a little while later.

 

“Hmnn...”

 

“Who are we even kidding?” Mint sighed. “It's obvious, isn't it?”

 

“Do you think his fans would realize it?” Duanphen asked as she clicked out of the video to go for another one. This one Phichit had given the title “ **IN HASETSU (PART 8): CULTURAL TOUR WITH YUURI!** ”

 

“Honestly? It's none of their business, it's none of our business.”

 

She shrugged and tapped on the play button.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 28, 2014 > **

 

“ _Hello, children of the world!_ ” Phichit says right at the very start of the video, all grin and sparkly eyes. “ _There's a place that I've always wanted to go to since I arrived here. It is considered as the symbol of Hasetsu._ ”

 

Phichit is wearing a dark blue beanie and his black mask is pulled down to his chin. Just behind him, probably trying to hide from the camera, is Yuuri who is wearing a navy blue hoodie and a white cap. His face is once again obscured by a black mask. He jerks as if he is kicked and hastily looks up from the phone he is fiddling with.

 

“ _Uhmm..._ ”

 

Phichit sighs. “ _Where are we going again, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Oh, uhm, Hasetsu Castle. We're going to Hasetsu Castle._ ”

 

“ _Tell us something about this castle._ ”

 

“ _Uhm... It used to be a ninja house...?_ ”

 

Phichit freezes. Yuuri looks on awkwardly. Phichit sighs again.

 

“ _Here, hold this._ ”

 

The camera shuffles and now faces Phichit alone. And then, he claps. And claps some more.

 

“ _Err..._ ”

 

He then looks at Yuuri behind the camera, shakes his head, and then claps another round.

 

“ _Uhm..._ ”

 

“ _I don't even know where to start or what to say,_ ” Phichit says tiredly. “ _Anyway, that's where we're going._ ” Phichit points somewhere behind the camera that obediently turns to show what he is pointing at. It is a castle right at the top of a small hill some distance away. “ _The Hasetsu Castle._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Stairs made of stone going up high as people come down slowly opens the scene. The camera is in constant movement as the one holding it climbs up. Trees can be seen surrounding the vicinity. It seems to be a warm day.

 

“ _Wow, this is some exercise, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says behind the camera.

 

“ _Don't exaggerate, Phich. It's not even that high,_ ” Yuuri responds quietly somewhere beside him. They continue to climb as more people go down. Then, Yuuri gasps and whispers excitedly, “ _A dog! There's a dog! A shiba inu!_ ”

 

Phichit zooms in to a dog some steps above with its owner. Yuuri bypasses the camera and makes a beeline for the dog.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Good morning! Uhmm... C-Can I pet your dog?_ ” Yuuri asks bravely, although his voice is timid and nervous, but also very excited.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, of course,_ ” the owner responds kindly.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you!_ ” Yuuri then turns to the dog who has been looking at him equally enamored. Its tail wags so fast as the dog tries so very hard to give Yuuri kisses.

 

“ _Oh my, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit gushes. “ _It's another hashtag_ _ **LethalFluffCombo**_ _!!! So cute!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri ignores him and continues to pet the dog ardently.

 

“ _And here you are, my friends,_ ” Phichit says teasingly. “ _If you want to get Yuuri's attention, bring a dog with you._ ”

 

The dog yips and gives Yuuri some more kisses.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The scene opens to show what appears to be a garden trellis, only this one covers a wide expanse of space. The entire structure is made of wooden beams and what looks like steel tubes. Behind it, the castle can be seen standing in its dignified glory.

 

“ _What's that Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

“ _Hmn? Oh, that's where plants grow,_ ” Yuuri answers. “ _Particularly wisteria flowers. The best time to come and view them is on spring. There are also cherry blossom trees within the vicinity during that time._ ”

 

“ _Aww... Too bad we can't see it now. I can just imagine it!_ ” Phichit enthuses. “ _Oh, my gosh, Yuuri! I can just imagine you wearing traditional Japanese clothes like those worn by your emperors in the old times, and you be like walking around here with all the wisteria and the cherry blossoms and with a fan on your hand and – OMG!!! Just BEAUTIFUL! Somebody paint that!_ ”

 

Yuuri avoids looking at the camera and walks ahead.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The scene opens to a glass case displaying broken pieces of ceramics inside.

 

“ _If you don't know,_ ” Phichit says behind the camera. “ _Hasetsu is known for ceramics. I don't know the full history of it but here are some of the most ancient pieces excavated and/or preserved, including other artifacts._ ”

 

**[Cue: Unknown background music starts]**

 

He goes from display case to display case showing more broken pieces of ceramics, whole ones of cups, bowls, plates, and jars. And then, he moves on to show display cases of ancient swords, samurai armors and helmets, breastplates, arrowheads, guns, and even traditional roofing tiles called _kawara_. He also shows a model of the ancient Hasetsu settlement.

 

**< video and audio cuts and scene changes>**

 

The camera pans slowly from right to front to left to show the full view of the cityscape going to the bay and the eventual scatter of a few nearby islands, as well as the backdrop of mountains behind the entire city. The view is spectacular. One can see the pine grove lining the shoreline that faces the bay. The sound of the breeze is soothing and gives a somewhat liberating impression.

 

“ _They say that the view from here remains unchanged since the Edo era, especially over there,_ ” Yuuri explains as a hand points to the pine groves.

 

“ _When was this castle built?_ ” Phichit asks as he continues to point the camera to the stunning view.

 

“ _I believe it was built in the 1600s,_ ” Yuuri answers. The camera turns a little to include the Japanese skater who smiles softly. He has taken off his cap and his face mask is pulled down to his chin. The ocean breeze plays almost lovingly with his noticeably slightly longer hair. “ _This castle is often referred to as_ Mizuki _which means 'water-castle', although there is another castle called_ Mizuki _in Japan. Another name is_ Maizuru-jo _which translate to 'Flying Crane Castle' because from a distance, it resembles the figure of a bird with its wings spread wide. However, it was later on abandoned. And then, in 1960s, this castle was reinstated to become a tourist spot. Now, here we are._ ”

 

“ _Oh, I did think the same when I first saw this castle while we were jogging,_ ” Phichit says. He breathes in and out audibly and says, “ _It's very relaxing here._ ”

 

Yuuri nods with a soft smile as he looks out to gaze fondly at the view. “ _Yes... Yes, it is._ ”

 

The sound of the wind is like soft music playing in the background.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Hello, hello, hello!_ ” Phichit greets. Behind him is a wall of glass, but the camera is focused squarely on Phichit's face so whatever is inside the glass can not be seen. “ _So, after the Hasetsu Castle, we decided to go to ~ Drum roll please!!! The_ _Hikiyama Float Exhibition Hall!_ ”

 

The camera zooms out and behind the glass, or more like inside the enormous glass case, is a giant figure of a red and gold fish. Zooming further out, standing beside the fish is a dark green and gold samurai helmet. They are so huge that they made Phichit look like a gleeful but lost kid.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _So, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says behind the camera. Yuuri stands shyly in front of the samurai helmet figure; his face is once again obscured by his white cap and black mask. “ _Tell us about these... floats? You called them floats, right?_ ”

 

Yuuri pulls his mask down to his chin and smiles. “ _Yes, so these are the floats used for the festival parade held every November here in Hasetsu. This event is called the Hasetsu Kunchi Festival which is from the 2_ _nd_ _of November to the 4_ _th_ _. This festival originally started back in the early 17_ _th_ _century.”_

 

“ _We should definitely attend this festival, Yuuri,”_ Phichit squeals.

 

Yuuri's smile turns wider as he nods.

 

“ _Let's do that if we have the chance._ ” Yuuri then throws a glance at the display before turning back to the camera. “ _Now, these floats are designated by the Japanese government as, in English translation, an_ Important Intangible Folk-Cultural Property. _There are 14 floats in total and they are displayed all year round except during the festival. Each float is about five to six meters and they weigh anywhere between two to five tons. These floats were constructed in the 1800s and are made of wood, sheets of Japanese_ washi _paper, clay, and linen. And then, coated with Japanese lacquer and finished with gold and silver leaves. There used to be 15 floats, but one was lost during the Meiji period”_

 

“ _So, these are basically ancient, Yuuri! 1800s!_ ” Phichit gushes.

 

Yuuri shakes his head at Phichit's excitement. “ _Anyway, let's go around and see each float, shall we?_ ”

 

**[Cue: Unknown background music starts]**

 

The camera shows the floats one by one: a samurai helmet, a sea bream, a phoenix ship, a flying dragon, a golden lion, another samurai helmet, a drunken ogre, a lion balancing a ball, a red lion, a blue lion, a turtle with a man riding it, a tiger-headed orca, a dragon-headed treasure boat, and a third samurai helmet.

 

**[Cue: Unknown background music ends]**

 

“ _So, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit then says as they look at the last float. “ _What was the fifteenth float?_ ”

 

“ _Hmn? I think it was a black lion._ ”

 

“ _What happened to it?_ ”

 

“ _I don't really know,_ ” Yuuri answers before turning to look over the camera with a smile. “ _Shall we head back?_ ”

 

Phichit pops into view with his signature grin. “ _So, this is it for now. Yuuri and I are heading back now. See yah!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Oh, boy! I really want a date with him! Why is my brother the one there with him?!” Duanphen wailed as she punched the pillow Mint was clutching against her chest.

 

“Hey! Stop that! It hurts you know!” Mint yelled as she raised the cushion and slammed it on her sister's face.

 

Duanphen groaned in frustration and envy. “I wish I was Phichit.”

 

Her sister chuckled. “At least, he's being a good brother by blessing us with these photos and videos, right?”

 

Duanphen looked at her sister before rolling her eyes. “Guess so...”

 

“Just play the next video, sister. Let's just enjoy our blessings.”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 29, 2014 > **

 

The video starts with... dark. The footage is dark, but the audio is functioning. Breathing and shuffling noises can be heard and occasionally, light floods in.

 

“ _I'm hiding,_ ” someone's hushed voice says. “ _I'm hiding from Yuuri._ ”

 

It's Phichit.

 

Footsteps all over, more shuffling, wooden doors sliding open and close, clicks and clacks, and muffled voices are recorded by the camera that remains shoved in the dark.

 

And then, there's a yip.

 

“ _Shh! Vicchan!_ ” Phichit whispers, alarmed. “ _Ssshhh! Go away, baby! Don't let your master find me!_ ” Vicchan yips again. “ _Please, Vicchan! Please, have mercy! I'm on vacation_!”

 

Vicchan whines.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom?_ ”

 

Phichit audibly swallows his own breath as he hears Yuuri enter the room.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _What is it?_ ” Hiroko, who has been in the room all this time, asks innocently.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Have you seen Phichit?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hmn? Phichit-kun? I saw him earlier,_ ” Hiroko says.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, so he's up and about? He wasn't answering his door._ ”

 

Sounds of plates and glasses being wiped and shelved.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You're gonna be behind schedule, Yuuri. Are you not jogging today?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hmn... If you see Phichit, can you tell him to go to the rink, mom?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Sure, Yuuri._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Okay, I'm heading out now._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Alright! Take care!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I will!_ ”

 

Silence. The camera doesn't move and Phichit continues to stay quiet. Vicchan is long gone, having left with Yuuri.

 

“ _Phichit-kun?_ ” comes Hiroko's voice after a moment. “ _Now safe._ ”

 

Scraping and more shuffling sounds and finally, light fills the screen. At first, the camera is blurry until it focuses to show a small but well organized kitchen. Jars and bottles of condiments fill the shelves while plates, bowls, and glasses are stacked inside large glass cabinets pushed against the wall. Pots and pans line the walls and more are hanging on a couple of wooden wall-mounted pot racks. In the middle of the room is a medium-sized wooden table laden with bowls of fruits and vegetables. Kitchen appliances are positioned in the most strategic places inside the kitchen.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you, Hiroko-san!_ ”

 

Yuuri's mother smiles warmly, “ _Don't know what you mean._ ”

 

Phichit laughs as he focuses the camera on himself.

 

“ _I really don't want to go training today but Yuuri, being the amazing skater that he is, has a strict regimen and I just can't cope when I'm on vacation mode! SO! I escaped._ ” Phichit grins. “ _Yep, I escaped and Yuuri's mom helped me!_ ”

 

“ _I know nothing,_ ” Hiroko says playfully behind him as she continues to flitter about in the kitchen.

 

“ _Yes, Hiroko-san knows nothing about this,_ ” Phichit winks. Hiroko chuckles.

 

“You want see family albums?” Hiroko asks. Phichit visibly brightens and a wicked smile replaces his sunny grin.

 

“Really?!”

 

Hiroko nods with motherly fondness.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _This is it, guys! We're going to see more Yuuri treasures!_ ” Phichit gushes as he shows three family albums on top of a small table.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _This,_ ” Hiroko says as she points at a picture. “ _Baby Yuuri. 6 months old._ ”

 

“ _Oh my gosh!_ ” Phichit coos behind the camera as he focuses the camera on the photo of an Asian baby with pink chubby cheeks staring back with tearful round chocolate brown eyes. “ _This is so precious! So adorable!_ ”

 

“ _Very cute child, yes,_ ” Hiroko utters lovingly. “ _A blessing. Gift._ ” Hiroko turns the page and points at another photo. “ _Yuuri, 5 years old._ ”

 

In this picture, a cute child smiles shyly at the camera in his black _haori_ with white kimono peeking from underneath his collar area. The _haori_ is embroidered with white cranes and sea waves scattered all around his _haori._ Embroidered on the lower left side is the head of a tiger with the body of a fish – probably a carp _._ His _hakama_ is a striped black and white one. In his small hand, he is clutching a small white fan.

 

“ _Oh, my pour soul is blessed and now in heaven!_ ” Phichit gasps dramatically. “ _Hiroko-san, how is he so precious?!_ ”

 

Hiroko simply smiles and pulls out another album. She opens it and points at a photo. Phichit eagerly shoves the camera close to the photo of a very young and definitely still adorable Yuuri who is grinning widely with a birthday cake.

 

“ _This... This Yuuri, birthday... uhmmm... 10 years old._ ” The camera lingers there for a few seconds before Hiroko turns the page and gestures to another picture. This one is of a laughing Yuuri hugging a smaller Vicchan who is licking his face. “ _Yuuri and Vicchan... First time meeting. Yuuri is 12. Vicchan still puppy._ ”

 

Phichit whimpers and whines. “ _My heart is so full, Hiroko-san! You gave birth to an angel! You snatched the sun, the moon, and the stars and mashed them all together and formed what we now know as Yuuri Katsuki with his little poodle! And you even dusted him with the glitters of the galaxies! The world is blessed, I tell you! BLESSED!_ ” Hiroko simply smiles but her head is tilted to the side in unspoken inquiry. Phichit turns the camera to himself – his eyes glistening and shimmering. “ _I need some time to recover. I... I... Just... Later._ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Oh, I know what you mean, brother! I know what you mean!” Duanphen giggled. “So cute!!! He's so cute! I am telling you this, Mint – there is a god and he has bestowed us with a gift in the form of Yuuri Katsuki! There's just no other way to explain this!”

 

“I sure hope Phichit has copies of all those photos in the album,” Mint muttered as she gnawed on her fingernails, her knees bouncing up and down. “I need my fix, Duanphen. I need my fix!”

 

Duanphen grinned, “Well, we have to do something about that. Thankfully, Phichit has one more video today!”

 

She clicked on another video her brother titled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 9): CLEANING UP AND YUURI'S BELATED COMING OF AGE!** ”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 30, 2014 > **

 

A room is in disarray. Boxes of different sizes are carefully stacked on top of one another; trophies, medals, a small globe, and a potted cactus are placed near the boxes. Books and folders scatter the floor together with a thick pile of white paper sheets turned up-side down, and not far away, two piles of unfolded clothes.

 

The camera shifts towards the wall where a wooden clock box stands. A keyboard is leaning on the wall beside the clock. There are more things all over the place but the camera turns swiftly to Yuuri who is on the floor and sorting through some more items. He is leaning against the bed where Vicchan is napping peacefully.

 

“ _What are we doing today, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri looks up momentarily before going back to what he is doing. Behind him, Vicchan's leg jerks once but he continues to sleep.

 

“Osouji – _it's that general cleaning done before the New Year._ ”

 

“ _Will it be the entire house?_ ”

 

Yuuri turns to a box near him and dropped an item that is too small to be distinguished. He then looks at the camera with a smile.

 

“Yeah. Today, we clean the family residence and tomorrow will be the public areas.”

 

“We have so much to do then,” Phichit says. Yuuri simply smiles.

 

Phichit turns the camera to himself. Well, I have to help out, so I have to put this camera down for now.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Hello, everyone!_ ” Phichit's grinning face opens the scene. A furiously blushing Yuuri is standing behind him, studiously avoiding to look at the camera. “ _So, guess what?! I found something very interesting!_ ”

 

The camera turns to a simple white box placed on top of a table. As a hand reaches out to remove the cover, Yuuri can be heard almost shrieking.

 

“ _Phichit, please, no!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, stop, Yuuri,_ ” Hiroko says from somewhere inside the room.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _B-But, mom..._ ”

 

Phichit snickers and proceeds to opening the box. Phichit removes the protective paper to reveal the dark blue cloth folded neatly inside the box.

 

“ _Hiroko-san, what is this again?_ ” Phichit asks politely.

 

“ _Traditional clothing,_ ” Hiroko-san answers cheerfully. “ _For_ Seijin no Hi _. Yuuri_ Seijin no Hi.”

 

“ _What is_  Seijin no Hi?”

 

“Seijin no Hi _... Uh... Uhm..._ ” Yuuri's mother struggles to say.

 

“ _Coming of Age Day,_ ” Yuuri supplies miserably, now standing next to the table and looking down on the box. “ _They join a ceremony called_  Seijin-shiki _and_ _men wear this_.”

 

 

“ _Yes, yes!_ ” Hiroko interjects enthusiastically. “ _Yuuri's Coming of Age clothing!_ ”

 

“ _Aha!_ ” Phichit exclaims. “ _Yuuri's Coming of Age attire! At what age is that?_ ”

 

“ _Twenty,_ ” Yuuri says with a sigh.

 

“ _You have to wear this, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit almost shouts. “ _I need pictures!_ ”

 

“ _I'm twenty-one. Too late. Ha ha!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yuuri,_ ” Hiroko says imploringly, dark brown eyes so similar to her son now big and expectant. “ _I want to see you wear it._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _But mom..._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I... I had it custom-made for you, Yuuri..._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _M-Mom..._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Even if you were in America... I thought it would be nice to have this made for you...So that one day, you might want to wear it..._ ”

 

Phichit clears his throat. Yuuri squirms, bites his lower lip, throws hesitant looks at his mother, and then, he sighs.

 

“ _Fine,_ ” he says softly. “ _Fine, I'll wear it._ ”

 

Phichit whoops. Hiroko beams like she just didn't manipulate her own son as caught on camera. Phichit turns the camera to himself.

 

“ _Okay! After little hesitation – thanks to the help of the lovely Hiroko Katsuki – Yuuri is now going to wear his Coming of Age attire! Of course, I have to give him time to change. So, see you in a bit!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Phichit says, staring wide-eyed at the camera. “ _You won't believe this, but I am looking at a god right now! No, really! Japan has a god!_ ”

 

“ _Phichit-kun, ready,_ ” Hiroko says somewhere inside the room.

 

The Thai skater grins wickedly, “ _Are you ready? I sure hope you're ready!_ ”

 

The camera turns and –

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“W-Wait... Just wait...” Mint gasped.

 

“P-Phichit is n-not k-kidding... P- PHICHIT IS NOT KIDDING!” Duanphen shrieked as she tried to take in large gulps of air, her face flushed.

 

“He's a god!” Mint hissed, eyes wide and gleaming. “Play the video dammit! I need to gaze upon this holiness, unworthy as I am!”

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri stands in the middle of a distinctly Japanese-looking traditional room. His glasses are not in sight and his hair is brushed back. His face is blankly staring back at the camera, his stance dignified, his back straight and his chin raised. He is wearing an ensemble of dark blue traditional Japanese jacket and kimono, and his trousers is a pair of striped dark blue and white. He is holding a fan in his right hand which he slaps against the palm of his other hand.

 

“ _There, you got your video,_ ” Yuuri says coldly. “ _Can I change now?_ ”

 

“ _Uh-uh!_ ” Phichit answers back. “ _You wore that for your mom, not for me._ ”

 

Yuuri pauses and sighs.

 

“ _My son so handsome!_ ” Hiroko gushes. The camera turns to Hiroko just standing beside Phichit. “ _So handsome!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom.._.” Yuuri groans. “ _Please..._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Oh, hush, Yuuri. You are very good-looking. You better get used to hearing people say it!_ ”

 

Yuuri groans again as he opens the fan and attempts to hide his face behind it.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom, did you se –_ ” The camera turns to show Mari frozen by the door. And then... “ _BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! What the heck, Yuuri! So mom finally got you to wear that! GAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri tries harder to hide behind the fan as he groans frustratingly. “ _Can I change now, please?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Why, Yuuri? Don't you like it? I had it made especially for you..._ ” Hiroko mutters sadly.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _But mom... I... Mom, I already wore it... You have pictures... Can I please change now?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Eh, Yuuri, don't change yet,_ ” Mari chuckles. “ _You should prance around like a peacock!_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mari, don't say it like that,_ ” Hiroko says with a disapproving frown.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Well, he needs to walk around first,_ ” Mari shrugs. “ _It would be a waste to change right away. Look at him, mom. He looks like a prince – an emperor even._ ”

 

“ _She's right, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit readily agrees. “ _Come on! Let's go walk around town!_ ”

 

Yuuri's eyes immediately sharpens as he stares just beyond the camera.

 

“ _Uhm..._ ” Phichit suddenly sounds nervous. Yuuri holds the stare for a few seconds before he turns to his mom and says,

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you for getting me this attire, mom. I will cherish it and wear it if I have the chance in the future._ ”

 

Yuuri then turns his back to them as he walks out the door and softly closes the door behind him.

 

“ _Ehhh..._ ” Mari says after a moment of silence, the corner of her lips tilted.

 

“ _Oops!_ ” Phichit turns the camera to himself and he is definitely looking guilty. “ _Uhm... Welp, I'm turning this off now. See you in the next video!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“That little shit!” Mint screeched while pointing at her sister's phone. “That little shit upset Yuuri!”

 

“Wait, I'm sending that bastard a piece of my mind,” Duanphen said as she skipped out of the website after making sure there were no new uploads. She started composing a message that might or might not include death threats to her own brother.

 

“But I would love to see Yuuri in that attire face to face though...” Mint said after a few seconds of silent fuming.

 

Duanphen huffed. “Wouldn't that be wonderful... He better not get himself kicked out after upsetting Yuuri. Otherwise, we would have no more Yuuri blessings.”

 

They both sighed.

 

“I hate brother,” Mint grumbled. “I really wish to be there with Yuuri.”

 

They both looked at each other and sighed heavily for the nth time that day.

 

Lucky Phichit.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

**Last Minute Notes:** Uhm, please accept my latest offering... And I apologize for the late upload. 

 **Seafood Shops in Hadomisaki (Lovers' Sanctuary, undersea observatory, and seafood shops video):** Seeing that they went there on a December, I am not sure if the seafood shops are open. I also have no idea what seafood is available during this season. Let's gloss over that * **blush** * This severe lack of details about the places I chose for Karatsu is really driving me crazy. One day, I'll have enough money to travel Japan and I will get as much information as I can and post them all online  >.< So frustrating, my baby Yuuri!!!

 **Yuuri Talks about Vicchan:** I originally wanted this part to cover anxiety because of all the meta related to it and as my own pitch of support for mental health awareness. However, as I examine YOI and Yuuri Katsuki's character more and more, I honestly am not fully convinced that Yuuri suffers from it due to my own experiences as well as the context that we have in the anime. Lack of confidence is not synonymous to clinical anxiety. Depression is different from clinical depression. I am not eager to exploit these just to make my story work. Raising awareness on mental problems can easily be exploited if utilized only to add drama to a story. It is disrespectful and detrimental to the cause. If I were to talk about mental health, I'd rather create an original story devoted to it than to use another person's work. Yuuri is Yuuri, and he doesn't need to represent anyone but himself. So, in this fanfic, I chose to focus on how Vicchan helps Yuuri instead, in a way that focuses on Yuuri's personality, without the confirmation or the debunking of the aspect of anxiety. I'll leave that for Kubo-san to deal with.

 ** **The Floats:**** Haa... I tried to make a more comprehensive introduction of the floats, but... the information I can get online are all contradicting one another. Years, names, etc. I just gave up on it.

 **Inquiry:** So... Recently, I've been playing with a plot for another YOI fanfic in my mind. I am not sure yet if I will write it, but just in case, I want to ask if anyone here knows if there's a prohibition or a guideline when it comes to fanfic that involves the Japanese Imperial family? In other words, will I be sued if I write about Japanese monarchy in a fantasy setting using anime characters?

Thank you so much for reading!

 


	21. Phichit Uploads (Part 3)

**CHAPTER 21 – Phichit Uploads (Part 3)**

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki stand grinning while giving each other daring looks. Between them is a large wooden _usu_ (mortar). They each have a _kine_ (long wooden mallet) held tightly in their respective hands. Behind them is Toshiya Katsuki who is smiling happily together with two more unknown men.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 31, 2014: The race is on! Who will last long? Me or **+katsuki_yuuri**? I'm betting my money on me. You should, too! **#MochiMaking** in **#YutopiaKatsuki** _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#HugeMortar &Pestle #YuuriPounds #OrHePoundsYuuri #SorryNotSorry #IllWinThis #WinterBreak #mochi** **#NewYear2015**

 

Liked by  **margaritsku** and  ****15** ** , **897** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** On top of a well-polished wooden table sat four large rectangular boxes full of round buns of varying colors. There are light green ones, white ones, dark green, and pale pink. There are also purple ones, light brown, and pale yellow. They are all dusted with a thin layer of white powder.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 31, 2014: After a full day of hard work for these babies, they are finally done! Look at them! They are so cute! But not as **#adorable** as **+katsuki_yuuri** of course! So excited to eat them **#mochi** **#NewYear2015** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ **#WinterBreak #NoTraining #StillLotsofHardWork #MyBodyHurts #WorthIt #ArmsGotMusclesNow**

 

Liked by  **+katsuki_yuuri** and  ****15** ** , **517** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont are slurping on toshikoshi soba from their respective bowls as they stare wide-eyed as if caught red handed. In front of them is a table full of what look like rectangular boxes filled with various types of food.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 31, 2014: **#toshikoshisoba** for **#longlife** Man, the food here is **#awesome**! **+katsuki_yuuri** 's parents are **#amazingcooks**!!! **#SorryCiaoCiao #OnVacationHere #NoToDiet #NewYear2015 #WinterVacation** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **hamstergrenade** and  ****15** ** , **101** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** The towering structure of a shrine looms over thousands of pilgrims all gathered in its grounds. Most people are wearing casual clothes fit for winter, but there are some who are wearing traditional attires. The sky is a little gray, but it doesn't seem to dampen the spirits of the crowd. Everyone looks so full of hope and energy. At the forefront is Phichit Chulanont who has an arm over Yuuri Katsuki's shoulders. Both are looking flushed but jovial.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 1, 2015: I got to witness **#Hatsumode** in Japan! So crowded but so fun! Try to join in next time you are in Japan for the **#NewYear #2015** with **+katsuki_yuuri #Shrine #WinterBreak** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****14** ** , **017** others

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Two sets of rectangular pouches made of brocaded silk of different colors. One set has five small pouches while the other has six. They appear to be Japanese talismans.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 1, 2015: Gotta stock up on those **#GoodLuck** you know? **+katsuki_yuuri** helped me choose mine! See our collection for this year! **#Omamori #Hatsumode** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan** _ **#WinterBreak #ImSoGonnaBeLucky #NewYear2015 #GotThisYearCovered**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****16** ** , **214** others

 

 

 

**JANUARY 8, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor frowned as his eyes lingered on a word he was seeing in the most unexpected place on his screen. He put his phone down and made a grab for his glass of water. He slowly drank from the glass and blinked as much as he could just in case he was imagining things. He was currently having his lunch in the break room after another gruesome morning training with the ever grumpy Yakov. His rinkmates were scattered all over the room with Mila, Yura, and Georgi all sitting with him on the same table. Mila was watching something in her laptop as she ate her lunch. Georgi was mooning over something on his phone while Yura was busy growling at his own phone – probably playing a game and on the verge of losing (yet again).

 

Viktor put his glass down and took a deep breath before exhaling, hoping that it would be enough to calm himself down. He picked up his phone again and forced himself to reread the comments on the last photo he was looking at.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Two sets of rectangular pouches made of brocaded silk of different colors. One set has five small pouches while the other has six. They appear to be Japanese talismans.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 1, 2015: Gotta stock up on those **#GoodLuck** you know? **+katsuki_yuuri** helped me choose mine! See our collection for this year! **#Omamori #Hatsumode** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan** _ **#WinterBreak #ImSoGonnaBeLucky #NewYear2015 #GotThisYearCovered**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****16** ** , **214** others

 **Kim Hei Ryung** Oh! I know what those are! They are called omamori!

 **HamtaroTomodachi** What is each amulet for?

 **TheThailand_Er +katsuki_yuuri** is that going to work for **phichit+chu** though? He's Thai... ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 **minami_ken HamtaroTomodachi** I'm Japanese. Set 1: success, money, learning, sports, flying. Set 2: success, sports, flying, pet safety, another pet safety, marriage... marriage? (๑ʘ∆ʘ๑)

 **Ballerinawannabe** they are so colorful! Can you only get them for the new year?

 **KylaIsKatsuki** marriage? Marriage?! Is Phichit married? Is he going to get married? **minami_ken**

 **futurekatsu** I have mine too! Just got it this morning! **phichit+chu**

 **phichitandhamsters** or it could be **+katsuki_yuuri** **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **HamsterHamsterDance** Oh... I remember the **#girlfriend** post from before... Is that that?!!!!

 **Thai_Ice** Hey... Yuuri suddenly went back to Hasetsu... Err... Is this a case of arranged marriage? Young marriage?

 **MasterofSequence** Oh here we go again... (๑ʘ∆ʘ๑) Is that even still a thing in Japan?!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** WHY ARE YOU ALL ASSUMING IT'S YUURI??! IT COULD BE PHICHIT!!! (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)

 **HamtaroTomodachi** why are you assuming it's phichit??! It could be Yuuri!!! (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **skate_fam.exe.** Or it could be Yuuri and Phichit marrying each other. Who knows. **HamtaroTomodachi** **KylaIsKatsuki** **phichitandhamsters**

 **Nihonjin020670** … YUURI! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!!!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!! **skate_fam.exe.** (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ)

 **LiaMBrian** no. no. no. my ship... my otp... **+katsuki_yuuri** please tell me they are assuming again!

 **YuuriStan_01** Who the fuck is getting married?! Or is married?! **phichit+chu** **+katsuki_yuuri** ヽ(;ﾟ;Д;ﾟ;; )

 

 

 

Viktor grabbed his glass and drank more water, some of it spilling down his chin to his shirt and to his pants and on the floor.

 

“What the fuck, Viktor?!” Yura yelled immediately. “You're so gross!”

 

Viktor coughed as water went to the wrong pipe. Mila was quick to throw him a towel which he gratefully accepted and buried his face into as he was racked by strong coughs.

 

“Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance?” Georgi asked.

 

“Let him die,” Yura grumbled as he went back to his game.

 

“Don't be mean, Yura,” Mila chastised.

 

The three were kind enough to give him a moment to get himself together, and when the coughs had finally subsided and Viktor didn't feel like his lungs were about to burst, Georgi said,

 

“Mila, are there new uploads from Phichit?”

 

Viktor looked from Georgi to Mila, then from Mila to Georgi, then back to Mila. Oookaaaayyy... So he wasn't the only one among them waiting for Phichit's uploads?

 

“Let me see,” Mila answered as she kept her eyes on her laptop. For a few seconds, no one said anything. And then, Mila's face brightened as she exclaimed, “Oh! We have new ones! Shall we watch it?”

 

“YES!” Viktor and Yura cried out at the same time. They turned to look at each other and Yura growled.

 

“Stop copying me, you moron!”

 

“What? I want to watch it!” Viktor answered with a pout.

 

The little kitten grumbled but gestured for Mila to start the video anyway. Viktor sat properly, excited to watch more of Phichit's uploads. Mila clicked on a video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 10): MAKING MOCHI WITH YUURI KATSUKI!** ”

 

“Mochi?” Georgi asked, his head cocked to the side. “What's mochi?”

 

Mila shrugged and played the video. “Let's see, shall we?”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **December 31, 2014 > **

 

Yuuri Katsuki is sat on a chair. In front of him is a steaming mug. His eyeglasses are off and his jet black hair is disheveled. His eyes are closed and he seems to be dozing as he sits there. His cheeks are flushed, his lips are pink, and the skin uncovered by his clothes is fair and almost gleaming under the lights of the public room. He is wearing a thick creamy sweater that gives him a warm and soft look. It doesn't help that he's swaying as he sits in his drowsiness.

 

Behind the camera, someone – Phichit – is stifling his giggles. Yuuri begins to lean forward but catches himself. His eyes flutter open and he blinks a few times before closing them again.

 

Phichit snorts and Yuuri blearily looks at him, but he doesn't say anything. His eyes begin to close again and Phichit snickers.

 

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri mumbles but doesn't wait for a reply and instead pushes his mug away. He then places his arms on top of the table and slumps over. Phichit laughs and the camera shifts.

 

“ _As you can see, our smol baby son is not a morning person,_ ” Phichit giggles. Although looking rumpled from sleep himself, he does not look anywhere close to drowsy. “ _Good morning, by the way. It's currently five-thirty in the morning and there's a reason why Yuuri is out of his bed this early._ ” There's no reaction from Yuuri. “ _We are going to be doing the_ mochiki _!_ ”

 

Yuuri grumbles. Phichit turns to him and asks, “ _What, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _..._ mochitsuki _...not..._ mochiki _..._ ”

 

“ _Oh, sorry!_ ” Phichit grins. “ _Okay,_ mochitsuki _. It's mochi-making for the New Year!_ ” Yuuri grumbles again. “ _Come on, Yuuri! Wake up! Let's start making mochi!_ ”

 

“ _Phich... loud..._ ”

 

“ _Yuuri! Mochi!_ ”

 

“... _noisy_...”

 

Phichit sighs as she looks at the camera. “ _On training days, Yuuri gets a move on even if he has to crawl to the rink. Off training, however... Good luck if he'd budge even if his house is on fire._ ” Yuuri mumbles something. “ _What was that, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri simply sighs in his arms on the table. Phichit tilts his head and looks at the camera with a teasing smile.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Hello!_ ” Phichit greets. He is standing next to Yuuri somewhere outside, behind them is a view of the house's _engawa_. In front of them is a big stone mortar and a couple of buckets. Phichit and Yuuri are each holding what looks like a huge wooden mallet. “ _It's around six in the morning and we are ready to start making mochi! Before that, Yuuri can you tell us what we have here?_ ”

 

Yuuri, who is still looking sleepy but a lot more put together, nods. He motions to the mortar.

 

“ _This is called_ usu. _This is where we're going to pound the rice using this,_ ” he raises the wooden mallet. “ _This is called_ kine _._ ” Yuuri then turns back and lifts a big wooden bowl from the wooden floor. He walks back next to Phichit, making sure that the camera can see what's inside the bowl. “ _This is glutinous rice that had been soaked overnight and then cooked at least an hour ago._ ”

 

“ _Okay, so what are we going to do?_ ” Phichit asks. Yuuri turns to look at someone behind the camera.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Dad, is the_ usu _heated already?_ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Yes, it's ready._ ”

 

Yuuri nods and thanks his father in Japanese before turning to look at Phichit. “ _Okay, so the_ usu _is ready._ ” He pours the steaming rice into the usu. “ _So what happens first is we knead the rice to avoid the grains from flying all over. Once the rice becomes too sticky, tousan will wet the rice but for now, we will start the kneading. Are you ready?_ ”

 

“ _Yep! Ready!_ ” Phichit chirps as he raises his mallet in the air.

 

“ _Phich, the pounding will be swift and controlled, okay?_ ”

 

“ _I can do it!_ ”

 

“ _Alright then,_ ” Yuuri braces himself as he raises his mallet. “ _Let's start._ ”

 

Phichit and Yuuri start to carefully knead the rice. A few seconds into it, Phichit speaks up:

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Hmn?_ ”

 

“ _I always call you my smol son, right?_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs. “ _Unfortunately._ ”

 

“ _Aww! Don't be like that!_ ” Phichit gasps but the grin remains. “ _Anyway, so I call you my adorable baby smol son, right?_ ” Yuuri grunts and does not say anything. “ _You should call me your otousan._ ”

 

“ _Please have some shame saying that in front of my father,_ ” Yuuri says promptly.

 

“ _Fine, fine,_ ” Phichit immediately responses. “ _How about touchan then?_ ”

 

“ _No, thank you,_ ” Yuuri says, his voice monotone.

 

“ _Call me daddy, then._ ”

 

“ _Shut up._ ”

 

“ _No? Then, dad?_ ”

 

“ _Drop it._ ”

 

Silence as they work, and then,

 

“ _How about papa?_ ” Phichit insists.

 

Yuuri gags. Phichit chuckles and for exactly 3 seconds, he remains quiet. And again,

 

“ _Papa-chan?_ ”

 

“ _Shut up, Phichit. I'm holding a mallet._ ”

 

Phichit snorts.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _So now that the rice is kneaded,_ ” Yuuri says without looking at the camera. “ _We are ready to pound. Remember Phichit, this must be done swiftly and carefully. Timing is important. I'll go first and then you._ ”

 

“ _I'm ready, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _Alright, let's start._ ”

 

The pounding begins. Yuuri and Phichit are in tandem as they take turns in giving the rice a good pound each time. Yuuri's father comes into view and watches the progress like a hawk. Whenever the rice becomes too sticky to pound, Toshiya flips it and throws in a little bit of water. The process continues a little more.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit wipes the sweat off his eyebrow as he grins at the camera.

 

“ _So, we're halfway through. The mochi rice is now creamy and soft in texture. This part of the process will require speed and timing. Since I am a beginner at this, it will be a partnership between Yuuri and Toshiya-san._ ”

 

From this point, each pounding Yuuri does is followed by Toshiya turning the rice and occasionally putting in water. They move fast and accurate. The tandem between father and son is mesmerizing to watch, and the sound of the mallet hitting the mochi dough is crisp. For a few more seconds, they continue to work on it.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The mochi dough is transferred to a tray and taken inside.

 

“ _Now that it's done, the next step is to divide it and form it before adding in the fillings,_ ” Phichit grins widely. “ _Let's get inside and help Hiroko-san._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

A white simple-looking machine produces cuts and cuts of mochi dough.

 

“ _So, this is our first batch,_ ” Phichit says behind the camera. “ _The white-colored mochi is the traditional one, but we will be trying for more flavors and coloring to make the table a little bit more colorful. Of course, it won't just be me and Yuuri doing the pounding,_ ” Phichit chuckles to himself. “ _A few neighbors are currently doing the mixing and pounding out in the back right now. We will be helping here a little bit and rest at the same time before helping outside again. Hopefully, we will finish by midday._ ”

 

For a few seconds, the camera continues to record the machine cutting the dough.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri's mother is flattening a cut of dough in her hand before putting a ball of red bean paste in the center. She then wraps it all up, pinching until fully sealed. She then puts it on a tray and grabs another cut. The camera zooms out to show Yuuri who is sitting beside his mother doing the exact same thing.

 

“ _I'm surprised that you still know how to make this, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says.

 

Yuuri looks up and smiles halfheartedly. “ _It's a yearly activity here. I won't forget it in just three years, Phich._ ” As he finished one piece, he offers it up. “ _Want one?_ ”

 

Phichit's hand comes out of nowhere and carefully takes it from Yuuri.

 

“ _Thank you, my baby smol son!_ ” Phichit turns the camera to himself and takes a good bite off the mochi. His eyes close shut and he moans as he savors the taste. “ _This is so good! Wow, Yuuri! This is definitely worth waking up early and all that pounding!_ ”

 

Yuuri can be heard chuckling.

 

Phichit finishes his mochi and looks at the camera. “ _I think I need to help out now so documenting time is over. I'll post the pictures on Instagram so wait for it! It will definitely be lovely! See yah!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

“Phichit is so disgusting!” Yura snapped. “Why would he ask Yuuri to call him those... those... Blegh!!!”

 

Mila grinned as she clicked out of the video and clicked on a new one. “Don't take it too seriously, little kitten. He's just pulling Yuuri's leg.”

 

Yura scoffed. “Still disgusting.”

 

“Are we not going to talk about how tasty those cute little buns are?” Georgi asked.

 

“Especially Yuuri-made mochi!” Viktor beamed.

 

“Hmph!” Yura grumbled. “I wouldn't mind trying some of those.”

 

“It's a lot of work to make though,” Mila said as she loaded the next video.

 

“Yuuri's parents also look really sweet!” Viktor said happily, remembering the little glimpses that he saw of the couple. Yuuri had obviously inherited his eyes from his mother and his calm demeanor from his father. He wished to see more of them in the future videos. They did a really good job in raising their son.

 

“Is the next video ready yet?” Yura inquired grumpily. “Our lunch break is about to end!”

 

Mila tsked and clicked the play button for the video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 11): HATSUMODE!** ”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **January 1, 2015 > **

 

A view of the dark sky as footsteps and shuffling sounds can be heard. It's still somewhat dark but there are signs of the sun about to rise. The camera turns and a rather sleepy-looking Phichit is attempting a bright smile but failing pathetically.

 

“ _Good morning, everyone,_ ” Phichit mumbles. “ _It's just a few minutes past five and we are heading to the shrine for the_ hatsumode.” Footsteps and shuffling continue for a few seconds. “ _Yuuri?_ ” Someone grunts. “ _Can you tell us what_ hatsumode _is?_ ” Another moody grunt. “ _Okay, Yuuri is sleepwalking. He's not awake and I'm scared to bother him right now. So, I will explain instead._ Hatsumode _is the_ _first shrine – or temple for some – visit of the year. It's not necessary to do early in the morning, but some people do try to go as early as they can to see the first sunrise of the year. That's why we are up early again today and that's why we have another grumpy sleepy Yuuri again today. Fun!_ ”

 

“ _Shush, Phichit,_ ” a voice says. The camera turns to show Mari walking beside Phichit. “ _You'll wake him up and we don't have coffee to save us from his wrath._ ”

 

Phichit chuckles as he turns the camera to another figure walking beside him.

 

“ _That's Yuuri,_ ” Phichit is compelled to say as the figure's head is completely buried deep into his hoodie as he walks/stumbles. “ _It's impossible to talk with him right now._ ” The camera returns to Mari. “ _So, Mari, what do we actually do during a_ hatsumode _?_ ”

 

Mari gives the camera a blank look and looks away. “ _Pray and make wishes for the new year._ ” Silence as they walk. Phichit is obviously waiting for her to say something more. Mari sighs and says, “ _We can do the step by step later but basically, we pray, make our wishes... You can light incense, too. You have those in Thailand, right?_ ”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” Phichit chirps.

 

“ _Good_ ,” she drawls. “ _We make offerings and then we get_ _our_ o-mikuji.”

 

“ _What is_ o-mikuji?” Phicht asks.

 

“ _Fortune-telling paper strips,_ ” Mari mutters. “ _There are twelve rankings in total – great to great._ ”

 

“ _Great to great?_ ”

 

Mari looks at the camera and smirks. “ _Great blessing to great curse._ ”

 

Phichit whoops in glee. “ _Ha! Let's see what I get later._ ”

 

“ _You may also want to buy_ omamori,” Mari adds after a few seconds of silence.

 

“ _What's that?_ ”

 

Mari scowls as she thinks of the right words and then, she says, “ _Charms? Amulets?_ ”

 

“ _For?_ ” Phichit insists.

 

“ _For good luck... Or at least anti-bad luck should you get the 'great curse'_ o-mikuji.”

 

“ _Oh, okay..._ ”

 

“ _Even if you get the 'great blessing', you can still buy_ omamori.”

 

“ _Do they actually work?_ ”

 

Mari shrugs with a bored look on her face. “ _Hmn... Dunno, but it's traditional. After a year, on the next new year, you return the old_ omamori _to the shrine and burn them_.”

 

“ _After that?_ ” Phichit urges on excitedly.

 

“ _After that, we go home. Duh._ ”

 

Phichit snorts and says, “ _You are as sarcastic as your brother, huh?_ ”

 

“ _I brought him up well._ ”

 

Phichit snickers. Yuuri is out of the frame and no reaction can be heard from him.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The sky is a lot brighter now. The camera looks up to the head of the _torii_ standing high as it welcomes pilgrims within the grounds of the shrine.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The camera pans slowly from left to right to show a number of people walking about the shrine grounds, zooming in on a man and a woman not faraway wearing traditional Japanese clothes. The frame shifts and Phichit's grinning face and Yuuri's drowsy face (still half hidden in his hoodie) comes into view.

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks, his eyes trained beyond the camera, probably at the pair in traditional attire.

 

“ _Hmn?_ ” Yuuri has a blank look in his eyes and he is staring unseeingly somewhere else.

 

“ _Those people... They are wearing traditional clothes..._ ”

 

Yuuri blinks and absentmindedly transfers his gaze to where Phichit is still looking. He blinks again. He takes a deep breath and exhales lazily. He then grunts.

 

“ _Mmm..._ ”

 

“ _Why?_ ” Phichit urges.

 

Yuuri clears his throat before answering in a hoarse voice, “ _Some people wear traditional clothes for the_ hatsumode.”

 

“ _How come we are not wearing them then?_ ”

 

Yuuri shrugs. “ _Don't wanna_.”

 

“ _But Yuuri! I would have loved to wear Japanese traditional clothes!_ ”

 

The Japanese skater sighs. “ _You can wear one next time._ ”

 

“ _Yes, please! But how come you aren't wearing one?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri shrugs again. “ _Just didn't want to_.”

 

“ _I hope you will wear one the next time, Yuuri..._ ” Phichit pouts.

 

Yuuri doesn't respond for a few seconds. And then, he hesitantly nods.

 

“ _Next time... If we don't have to do it this early..._ ”

 

Phichit visibly beams. “ _Promise?_ ”

 

Yuuri nods.

 

“Y _ou have to say it verbally!_ ”

 

Yuuri tsks. “ _Promise._ ”

 

“ _Yey! Look forward to it, people!_ ”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

For a few seconds, the frame stays on a hut-like pavilion where some people are gathered.

 

“ _What are they doing, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks behind the camera.

 

“ _Washing,_ ” Yuuri answers.

 

“ _Washing?_ ”

 

“ _It's a kind of purification process done before praying._ ”

 

“ _Oh, okay..._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The camera is now under the roof of the pavilion and in front of it is a big stone basin full of water. Leaning on the bamboo rod positioned in the middle of the basin are ladles.

 

“ _Can you show us how to do it, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri nods without hesitation. He walks closer to the basin and picks up a ladle with his right hand. He scoops up some water and uses it to wash his left hand. He transfers the ladle to his left, scoops up some more water and washes his right hand.

 

He transfers the ladle back to his right hand again, scoops more water and pours it on his left hand and uses it to rinse his mouth. Yuuri then scoops more water and washes his left hand again. Afterwards, he tilts the ladle.

 

“ _Don't drink directly from the ladle,_ ” says a now more awake Yuuri. “ _Make sure that the remaining water trickles down and then, put the ladle back to its place._ ”

 

“ _Okay!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit does exactly what Yuuri did and looking very proud of himself as he finishes the last step. He places the ladle back and grins widely at the camera. The people behind him give him curious looks.

 

“ _Alright, come on, Phich,_ ” Yuuri says. “ _Time to face the gods in the_ honden _._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The camera zooms in on Phichit and Yuuri who are standing side by side in front of the main hall of the shrine. Phichit is watching Yuuri's every move, obviously intending to copy him.

 

Yuuri throws in a coin into the coin box. Phichit does the same.

 

Yuuri pulls on a thick red rope in front of him and rings it. Phichit does the same.

 

Yuuri puts his hands together in prayer. Phichit does the same.

 

And then, Yuuri bows twice, claps his hands twice and bows again. Phichit copies him perfectly.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit is holding on to a piece of paper. Beside him is Yuuri who also has his own strip of paper.

 

“ _So we got our_ omikuji. _Let's see what this year has in store for us. Shall I go first, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Go ahead,_ ” Yuuri says.

 

Phichit unfolds his paper and stares at it. “ _Uhm... Yuuri? I can't read it?_ ”

 

The camera zooms in on his paper that shows “ ** **小凶**** ” at the header.

 

Yuuri smirks. “ _It says '_ _Small Curse_ _', Phich. Sorry._ ”

 

Phichit's eyes widened. “ _No! No... Wait... Why... Why, Yuuri, why?!_ ”

 

The Japanese skater just smiles. “ _Don't worry too much, Phich. If it will make you feel any better, you can just buy an_ omamori.”

 

Phichit beams excitedly, “ _Oh! Oh, the charms!_ ” Yuuri nods indulgently. “ _Okay! Let's get some after this. Now, let's see yours, Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri unfolds his own strip, reads it for a second, and turns his paper to the camera with a blank face. “ ** **大吉**** ”

 

“ _What does that mean, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Uhm... '_ ' _Great Blessing_ _'..._ ”

 

“ _Dammit! This is unfair!_ ” Phichit yells out with a big pout.

 

Yuuri tries not to snicker. He says instead, “ _Let's go and tie these to a tree._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Both skaters are now tying the paper strips on a line where hundreds of paper strips are also tied. Yuuri pats Phichit consolingly on the shoulder.

 

“ _Let's hope your bad luck remains here and not follow you all year round._ ” Yuuri pauses as if considering something and then, he says solemnly, “ _Don't worry, Phichit. No matter what happens, I will still be your friend._ ”

 

He pats the Thai skater one more time on the shoulder and walks away. Phichit stands there with a face that can hardly be painted. He tilts his head. He nibbles on his lower lip. And then, he turns to the camera.

 

“ _Mari... Your brother..._ ” Phichit tilts his head to one side. “ _How should I say this?... Hmmnn..._ ” He tilts his head to the opposite side. “ _How can I politely say without offending anyone that I want to tie him upside down on a tree with bonfire burning nicely below him?_ ”

 

Mari, who is apparently manning the camera, snorts. “ _Take away his katsudon. That's more than enough._ ”

 

“ _Perfect,_ ” Phichit growls.

 

“ _You can also rip and burn his precious * BEEP * * BEEP * merchandise._ ”

 

Phichit's face lightens and then, for some reason he suddenly looks sad. He sighs and says, “ _Nah... I think I'll stick with the katsudon instead._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit is grinning again as he shows 5 little colorful pouches hanging from his fingers.

 

“ _I finally have my omamori!_ ” Phichit exclaims. “ _Before I tell you what I got for myself, let's ask Yuuri for more information._ ” Phichit grabs and pulls Yuuri into the frame. “ _So, Yuuri, I know that these are like charms but what exactly is inside these pouches?_ ”

 

Yuuri smiles softly at the camera and says, “ _Inside each pouch is a prayer on a piece of paper and a little piece of wood. It is emphasized that you don't open the omamori. Opening it would mean the release of the blessing and some people say that if you open it, you will be cursed. It's recommended that you tie it on your bag to hang._ ”

 

“ _Huh? But what if it gets damaged, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri shrugs and says, “ _That's actually better. Wears and tears symbolize that the omamori is doing its job._ ”

 

“ _Oh, okay, that's good!_ ” Phichit beams and then he raises his hand again from where his five pouches are hanging. “ _So I got myself 5 of these. This one,_ ” Phichit says as he points at one. “ _This is for success. I will be competing again next year... so who knows, maybe this can help me._ ”

 

“ _Training helps, Phich,_ ” Yuuri mutters beside him. Phichit ignores him.

 

“ _I also got myself an omamori for money,_ ” Phichit smirks. “ _Competing is not cheap, you know. Hopefully, this will help me._ ” He pokes at a third pouch. “ _This one is for learning. After all, not everyone is as smart as Yuuri Katsuki._ ”

 

“ _I just know how to study,_ ” Yuuri grumbles. Phichit ignores him.

 

Phichit points at a fourth. “ _This is for sports._ ” And then, to the last one. “ _This is for flying. As I said earlier, I will be competing again next season. Competing means I will be flying a lot. I wonder if this can help me become better in skating._ ”

 

“ _No, but training will,_ ” Yuuri deadpans.

 

Phichit turns to him with a naughty smile. “ _And you, Yuuri? What did you get for yourself?_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs and shows his own set of omamori. There are five hanging from his fingers.

 

“ _Just like Phichit, I got myself an omamori for success,_ ” he raises one and follows it with two pouches. “ _These are for sports and flying._ ” He taps on the last. “ _These two are for pet safety. I can't have anything happen to my dogs._ ”

 

“ _Dogs?_ ” Phichit smirks.

 

Yuuri studiously avoids looking at Phichit and the camera. His face is fast turning pink. “ _Yes, dogs._ ”

 

“ _I only know of one dog, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit croons.

 

“ _Shut up, Phich._ ”

 

“ _And, why are you hiding the sixth pouch?_ ” Phichit continues.

 

Yuuri's face is now tomato red as he looks at his fellow skater with wide terrified eyes. “ _W-Wha... Phichit!_ ”

 

“ _Oh, come on, Yuuri! Show it!_ ”

 

Yuuri grimaces as takes a deep breath. He then takes out a fifth pouch from his pocket and shows it to the camera.

 

“ _Here,_ ” Yuuri says, tone clipped.

 

“ _What is that for, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit is obviously trying not to snicker. There is an evil glint in his eyes.

 

Yuuri grits his teeth, his face turning redder if that is even possible. “ _Marriage._ ”

 

Phichit whoops. “ _Marriage, you hear that people? Marriage! Are you married, Yuuri?_ ” Yuuri begins to curl into himself. The evil glint in Phichit's eyes disappears and his smile turns softer. “ _I'm just joking, Yuuri._ ” Phichit turns to the camera with an innocent smile. “ _Yuuri got this as a wish for the future. He's romantic that way._ ”

 

Yuuri is still not looking at the camera but he has a little secretive smile on his lips.

 

“ _Can we go home now?_ ” Mari, behind the camera, drawls.

 

Phichit nods. “ _I think that's it for_ hatsumode _. Thank you for watching! See you next video!_ ”

 

Yuuri waves at the camera, but he still refuses to look.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

The video ended but their table remained quiet. Viktor looked at his rinkmates and was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one who was seemingly confused. He looked down and reviewed the video in his mind. There was no way that Yuuri was married, right?

 

“Hey...” Mila slowly said catching their attention. “Is arranged marriage still common in Japan?”

 

Georgi frowned. Yura simply looked even more confused. Viktor... Viktor didn't know. Was it? Asians were known for that, right?

 

“He couldn't be married!” Yura cried out with a big pout. “He doesn't need a distraction right now!”

 

“Hmnn...” Mila tilted her head thoughtfully. “I don't think he's married or about to get married. Maybe Phichit is right. You know, maybe Yuuri is just really romantic... Or something like that.”

 

“I wonder if he has another dog though,” Yura grumbled. “I thought he only has one?”

 

Viktor blinked. Yura was right. Yuuri had not mentioned of another dog. He only ever talked about Vicchan. Viktor grinned at the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Yuuri got another dog! Wouldn't that be lovely?! He wondered if it was another cute poodle. Was it a toy poodle? A standard poodle like Makkachin?!

 

“Oooohh!!! I so want to meet his dogs!” he giggled.

 

Yura huffed in annoyance. “What's so good about dogs? They are so stupid!”

 

Viktor faked a gasp. “Of course not! You take it back! Dogs are very smart!”

 

“They are so not!” Yura fired back. “Stupid, stupid dogs!”

 

“Take that back!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Georgi interjected. “Calm down, both of you.”

 

“Wouldn't it be nice to attend that... what was that again? Hat... Hat...”

 

“ _Hatsumode!_ ” Yura supplied angrily.

 

“Oh, right, right,” Mila grinned. “Wouldn't it be nice to attend the _hatsumode_? And then, I will wear kimono and look so pretty!”

 

Yura gagged. “Forget it, baba! You'd look like a monkey!”

 

Mila smirked as she looked at the kid menacingly. “Oh, really now?”

 

The redhead swiftly stood up from her seat and seized their little rinkmate.

 

“What are you doing, you hag?!”

 

Yura screamed as Mila lifted him over her head and ran him around the break room. Other skaters were clapping enthusiastically as they watched the spectacle in awe.

 

“What did you say about me and kimonos again, little kitten?” Mila said as she expertly twirled Yura around like a helicopter's blades.

 

“Monkey! Monkey! Grandma monkey!” Yura bit back even as he struggled hard against her.

 

“Oh, yeah? Do you want to kiss the ceiling, little kitten?” the redhead cheerfully threatened.

 

“Shut up! Let me go!”

 

“YOU BIG LUMPS OF SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

They all turned to the door to see their coach Yakov standing there, face red in anger.

 

“Nothing, Yakov! Just checking my core strength,” Mila hastily put Yura down even as she grinned at their coach.

 

“Core strength, my ass,” Yakov sneered. “Break time's over! Get back on the ice now!”

 

“Oh, Yakov,” Viktor whined. “We haven't finished watchi – ”

 

“I DON'T CARE! ICE NOW!”

 

They all grumbled as they followed their coach out of the break room like moody ducks. Viktor swore he'd be out of here as soon as he could. There were precious videos to watch after all.

 

It was a few minutes later before Viktor remembered a portion of the last video they had watched. Mari, Yuuri's sister, had mentioned about merchandise. “... _* BEEP * * BEEP * merchandise_ ”. Viktor wondered what those merchandise could be. Maybe if Yuuri was collecting those, he could buy some and send it over to him as a gift. He should ask Yuuri the next time they talk.

 

 

 

Viktor impatiently prepared a mug of tea in the kitchen. Once it was ready, he carried it hurriedly to the living down and set it down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and positioned himself comfortably. Makka jumped into the couch and sat beside him, waiting patiently for whatever Viktor was going to do with his phone.

 

“Are you ready, Makka?” he asked giddily.

 

Makkachin boofed, tail wagging enthusiastically.

 

“Let's start with the photos, yeah?”

 

Makka boofed again. Viktor turned to his phone excitedly.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Both Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki are side by side down on the floor on a mean split, their toes tipped. They are both leaning forward, their elbows on the floor and faces on their palms as they grinned. Phichit is wearing black sleeveless shirt and tights. Yuuri is wearing black tights and a simple white t-shirt. Behind them is plain white wall with the barre attached to it.]

 **phichit+chu**  DECEMBER 28, 2014: Stretching in preparation for **#balletsession** with **minako-okukawa #YuurisRevenge** **#PlsHaveMercy #DontBreakMe #NefariousYuuriPlans #EvilCoachYuuri #TakesAfterMinako #ButArentWeSexy** **#WinterBreak** in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_

 

Liked by  **prima_ballerina_dreamer** and  ****14** ** , **399** others

 

 

 

“Makka! Look at him! He's so flexible!”

 

“Woof!”

 

“They are doing ballet!”

 

“Boof”

 

“I wish I could watch him dance!”

 

“Arf!” Makka pawed at his arm.

 

“Okay, okay, next photo.”

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A scenic beauty showing a road passing through a dense forest made up of pine trees with rather unusual irregular twisted tree trunks. Patches of light blue sky and clouds peek through the leaves and branches of the towering trees. On the left side of the road are two bicycles leaning against the railings. Phichit Chulanont stands beside the bikes. He is smiling as he looks up to the sky.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 3, 2015: Biking in a 360-year-old pine forest called _**Nijinomatsubara**_ in _**Hasetsu City, Saga Prefecture, Japan**_ with **+katsuki_yuuri**. Isn't it beautiful?! I can bike here forever! **#WinterBreak #ForestGetsMeThinking**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****14** ** , **993** others

 

 

 

Makka stood up beside him and barked and barked.

 

“Hey, boy, what's wrong?” Viktor asked. If Makkachin didn't look excited, he would have been worried.

 

Makka boofed and looked at him with eyes full of expectation.

 

“I don't know what you are telling me, Makka.”

 

Makka woofed again and even did a little jump on the spot.

 

“I... I don't... understand?”

 

Makka whined.

 

“Sorry?”

 

Makka snorted and gave him a disgusted look before sitting back down and pointedly ignored him.

 

Viktor scratched his neck in confusion. Makka continued to ignore him, so he decided to look at the next photo instead.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Looking down from the very top of a long set of stairs made of stone, Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont are seen climbing their way up. Yuuri is sweating but he doesn't appear to be too winded. Phichit, on the other hand, is lagging behind and seems to be struggling against his own breath. Lining the sides of the stairs are trees that are almost on their last leaves in preparation for winter. Behind the trees are stone walls of what appears to be larger structures that are no longer within the frame of the photo. The sky is cloaked in white.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 4, 2015: Have I ever told you that Yuuri is a slave driver? No? **+katsuki_yuuri** is a slave driver; a slave driver who also drives himself harder. I did 3 sets on those stairs. He did 8 and would probably have done more if we didn't stop him **#CoachYuuri #ChillDude #WeReOnVacation #ImDying #HowIsHeStillAlive?! #HasetsuJapan #WinterBreak**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **13**** , **542** others

 

 

 

“Awww! Look at that, Makka! They are so hardworking!”

 

Makka continued to ignore him, but his tail swished a little.

 

“Oh, come on, Makka. Why are you mad at me?”

 

Makka's tail stopped moving and he snorted again.

 

Viktor sighed, unwilling to put up with his dog's moodiness.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A collection of shiny bowls, tea cups, dipping dishes, and plates are painted with delicate designs of flowers and leaves, as well as undecipherable but curious-looking figures.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 4, 2015: **#HasetsuJapan** is also known for their ceramic and pottery! We bought some to bring to Detroit! Hopefully they don't break during the flight XD If you are in Japan, you may want to check them out! **#HasetsuWares #HasetsuCeramics #WinterBreak +katsuki_yuuri**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ** **14**** , **001** others

 

 

 

“Look at that, Makka!” He excitedly exclaimed. “Maybe we should visit and buy ceramics from there. What do you think?”

 

Makka finally, _finally_ reacted positively. Once again, he sat up and did his little jump, his tail wagging furiously as he boofed.

 

“Let's visit someday,” Viktor said, glad that his dog was not ignoring him anymore.

 

Makka boofed in a happy response.

 

“Yes, let's do that! Now, let's look at the next photo.”

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont stand in the middle of the group. On Yuuri's right stands Hiroko who, although somewhat tearful, is beaming. On her right is her husband, Toshiya. Yuuchan is standing on Phichit's left, smiling brightly. Takeshi, Minako and Mari are all smirking from behind them. The triplets are at the forefront. The little girl in the middle is hugging Vicchan tightly against her chest. They are all posing in front of Yutopia Katsuki.]

 **phichit+chu**  JANUARY 5, 2015: Sadly, our vacation in **#HasetsuJapan** is over... But hey! I am **#AlwaysWelcome** they said, so I will be back someday! Thank you for the wonderful time, everyone!  <3 And thank you for having me in your home **+katsuki_yuuri #WinterBreak #ILOVEHASETSU #ImNotCrying #INeedMyHamsters**

 

Liked by  **YuuriStan_01** and  ****15** ** , **199** others

 

 

 

As soon as Makka looked at the photo, his dog went crazy! Makka barked and barked again, and then, as if he couldn't contain his emotions, Makka jumped off the couch and ran around in circles all over the living room.

 

“Makka! Calm down! Makkachin!” Viktor watched as his dog went berserk. The only thing that kept him on the couch was the fact that Makka was expertly maneuvering around appliances and furniture, leaving nothing undisturbed and broken. “What has gotten into you?!”

 

His dog barked, tail wagging more than ever. There was that odd grinning look on his face that Viktor had never seen before except for that moment when Makka played with Yuuri even when the latter was half a world away.

 

The dog thankfully ran back and jumped into the couch. To Viktor's shock, his dog shoved him away as he tried to lick at his phone's screen.

 

“What the heck Ma - Stop it, Makka!”

 

Makka looked at him and whined that heartbroken whine similar to when he first saw Yuuri.

 

“What's wrong boy?” Viktor asked worriedly, scratching his dog behind the ears. He put down his phone and hugged his dog who continued to whine. Makka's reaction to the photo was similar to his reaction to Yuuri. Could it be... No, that's impossible, right? Could it be... “Makka, do you know those people?”

 

Makka woofed again, now looking more happy than sad.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Boof!”

 

“We should really visit them someday.”

 

Makka gave him a big happy lick.

 

“Aww... Anything for you, Makka!”

 

His dog gave him another lick.

 

“Let's watch the videos now, okay?”

 

“Arf!”

 

Viktor clicked on his YouTube app and immediately sought Phichit's account. Once he was facing the page of uploaded photos, he tapped on a video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 12): WARNING! PREPARE TO MELT (PREPARE TISSUES!)** ”

 

Viktor frowned at the title of the loading video. Melt? Was the onsen that hot? Wouldn't that be dangerous?

 

“Let's play it now, okay, Makka?”

 

The poodle boofed happily.

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **January 1, 2015 > **

 

“ _What's up everybody! It's me and Yuuri again!_ ”

 

The video focuses on Phichit's face as he grins widely. The patch of sky that can be seen in the frame is gray.

 

“ _Phichit, cameras are not allowed here. Sorry._ ”

 

The camera moves to include Yuuri in the frame. Phichit pouts as he turns to his friend.

 

“ _I have roommate privileges! And I am officially your mascot! I have rights!_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs, looking exhausted. “ _Phichit, you are a figure skater yourself._ ”

 

“ _And anyway, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit continues as if he didn't hear him. “ _Nobody else is here and the onsen is closed. Hiroko-san allowed me to use my camera – which, by the way reminds me, aren't you supposed to go naked? Why are you covered in a towel?_ ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ _Naked! You're supposed to be naked!_ ”

 

“ _What are you talking about Phichit?_ ” Scandalized, Yuuri's pretty pink lips are slightly parted.

 

“ _In the_ onsen, _people are supposed to go in naked, Yuuri!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor cleared his throat. He blinked and cleared his throat again. There was seriously something illegal about putting 'Yuuri' and 'naked' in once sentence. But... Viktor took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. There was nothing wrong about this video. No, nothing. It's an onsen after all.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri gives Phichit an annoyed look. “ _Phichit, I'm not about to go naked in your videos._ ”

 

“ _Deym! Your fans will be in heaven, though!_ ” Yuuri blushes so hard Phichit laughs gleefully. “ _Oh! I know whom you'd go naked for!_ ”

 

“ _Phichit! Shut up!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor frowned at the video. For some reason, he was bothered about that. Yuuri would go naked for someone? Viktor found himself gritting his teeth.

 

Makka whined and looked at him. Viktor gave him a small smile and tapped on the video again.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“ _Should I tell them, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit teases, his eyebrows waggling.

 

“ _Shut up!_ ”

 

“ _You're not denying that you'd go naked for that person, though,_ ” Phichit teases even more. Yuuri looks ready to combust.

 

“ _Shut it or I'm not letting you use the_ onsen _anymore._ ”

 

“ _Oh, please! Your parents love me! They'll let me use it. Even Mari likes me, you know,_ ” Phichit says proudly. And then, he says, “ _You're still not denying it._ ”

 

Yuuri visibly slumps further back into the water until only the top half of his head is visible. He is saved from attempting to drown himself when his phone that sits at a dry spot rings. Yuuri straightens, secures the towel that hides his crotch and reaches back to grab his phone. Phichit makes sure that he has a clear shot of Yuuri's torso muscles as the Japanese skater twists back.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Okay... Okay... Viktor gulped and, not knowing what else to do, cleared his throat again. Wasn't it getting a little warmer in here? He chose to continue with the video as Makka turned to look at him again.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hello,_ ” Yuuri says softly on the phone. Phichit continues to record. “ _Yuuko-san... Yuuchan.... Sorry... Yes... Uhm... I think so, yes… Is it possible?... That's fine, thank you. Phichit needs more training, yes..._ ” Phichit looks at the camera with a raised questioning eyebrow. He looks back to continue his blatant eavesdropping. “ _Of course, I also need to train..._ ” Yuuri laughs. “ _Thank you, Yuuchan! Yes! See you tomorrow! Bye!_ ”

 

“ _What's up with Yuuchan?_ ” Phichit asks as Yuuri ends the call.

 

Yuuri places his phone back to its original place before saying, “ _She's asking if we're going to the rink tomorrow._ ”

 

“ _What?! Again?_ ” Phichit scowls. “ _Yuuri! Do you want to drag me back to Detroit in a body bag?_ ”

 

Yuuri frowns in confusion, “ _Phich, if I were to drag you somewhere in a body bag, it would be to Thailand. What? You wanna be buried in Detroit now?_ ”

 

Phichit chuckles. “ _Oh, you know what I mean!_ ”

 

Yuuri leans back and closes his eyes. “ _Anyway, why would I even bother myself with taking your body back to your family? I'll just find you a nice strong current from the nearby beach, let you float and hope that it will take you to the shores of Thailand._ ”

 

A pause as Phichit gapes at his friend. And then,

 

“ _T-That's so morbid... And so cold... And so heartless... Who are you and what have you done to my smol son?!_ ” Yuuri simply laughs, eyes still closed. “ _But you know, Yuuri? Your voice sounds really sexy when you speak in Japanese._ ”

 

“ _Shut up, Phichit._ ”

 

“ _Really! Seriously! When you speak English, you sound so sexy but cute, you know? But when you speak Japanese, forget adorable. Your sexiness level just reaches the sky!_ ”

 

“ _Phichit, your exaggerations are embarrassing. Have mercy on your viewers._ ”

 

“ _I'm telling you the truth!_ ” Phichit then looks at the camera and says, “ _Comment below guys and tell me what you think!_ ”

 

“ _Don't get them involved._ ”

 

“ _Alright, guys?! Comment!_ ”

 

Yuuri shakes his head and chooses to ignore his friend.

 

Phichit grins at the camera and says, “ _Hey, Yuuri._ ”

 

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri says flatly.

 

“ _Talk dirty to me,_ ” Phichit smirks as he throws a wink at the camera.

 

“ _PHICHIT!_ ” Yuuri shrieks indignantly. Phichit's laughter echoes in the onsen. Before Yuuri can unleash a flustered tirade, a clear soft whining and scratching can be heard from somewhere. The video turns to a door where the sounds seem to be coming from.

 

Yuuri releases a sigh and mutters, “ _Vicchan has become really clingy._ ” He once again wraps his towel firmly around his waist before standing up to climb out of the water. The wet towel clings like second skin against Yuuri's well-sculpted body, his fair skin reddish from the hot water.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor gingerly dropped his phone and buried his face in his hands with a groan. What the fuck was happening here?! Or more like what was happening to him?! It was too hot... Too hot! He shouldn't... He shouldn't... Oh god. He looked up as Makka pawed at his arm worriedly.

 

“I'm okay, Makka. Sorry...” He scratched him behind the ears for a few minutes while he battled his own thoughts. He had no right to imprint Yuuri's almost naked image in his memories. He had no right to even look at his body! Yuuri was a friend, goddammit! He shouldn't be defiling and betraying Yuuri like this!

 

He heard Makka whine as he looked at his phone. Viktor sighed and mentally braced himself. He picked the device up and played the video again.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Phichit focuses the camera on himself as he makes sure that Yuuri is still included in the frame behind him as he walks towards the door. Phichit waggles his eyebrows as he continues to look at the camera with a grin.

 

“ _I am a pimp,_ ” Phichit whispers and then beams proudly. “ _I'm such a pimp, but hey! You're welcome, Yuuri fans!_ ”

 

Behind him, still within the frame, Yuuri crouches on the floor. The door is partially open and glimpses of something brown and furry can be seen. The flexing of Yuuri's back muscles and the beautiful dip of his lower back down to his obviously plump ass underneath the towel is mesmerizing.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor whined and gritted his teeth for the nth time today. He calmed himself down and went back to the video. He must be a masochist.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Vicchan, you know you are not allowed here. I'll get inside soon so just wait for me there in the hall, okay?”_ Soft whining permeates the silence of the outdoor _onsen_. _“Promise, I won't take long. Go on. Wait for me there, okay? That's a good boy._ ”

 

A moment later, Yuuri shuts the door with a soft click before turning back to the _onsen_. As he walks, Yuuri combs back his wet hair. His face is still flushed from the heat. His expression is soft and serene. His hips are sensual and teasing as he nears the pool, the muscles in his powerful thighs flexing lusciously.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Oh my god, Makka!” Viktor wailed, actually feeling his eyes sting as his lower region stirred painfully. “Makka! I can't! I can't!”

 

Viktor let go of his phone and stood up from the couch to pace the living room. When even the living room became a bit stifling, he moved to the kitchen and busied himself in preparing another mug. This time he made coffee and even thought of cooking or baking something. Unfortunately, his cupboard didn't have anything in it and he hesitantly went back to the couch.

 

The title of the video made sense. It made fuckin' sense.

 

He sighed as he picked up his phone again. He stared at it for a few seconds before playing the video again.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri steps into the water and sits wordlessly until he turns to the camera, his gaze going beyond it. He cocks his head to the side, appearing so sexily innocent and enticing.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. He took a deep breath and exhaled harshly again. Forcing himself to feel like a warrior, he continued with the video, but changed his mind last second. He put his phone down and stood up stiffly from the couch. He made a beeline for the bathroom.

 

Makkachin whined behind him.

 

A while later, Viktor was comfortably settled on the couch once again (albeit flushed, shaky, maybe a little sweaty, and feeling a lot guilty). Determined, he played the video.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Phichit disappears from view as he focuses the camera on the other skater. He lets out an awkward cough and clears his throat.

 

“ _Wow, Yuuri..._ ”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“ _I really wish at times that you have more self awareness..._ ”

 

“ _Huh?_ ”

 

“ _You just don't understand how you affect other people..._ ”

 

“ _Phichit?_ ” Yuuri looks even more confused.

 

“ _You make me blush. You make people question their sexuality._ ”

 

“ _What?_ ” Then, as if he realizes something (that is amazingly so far-fetched) exclaims in alarm. “ _Phichit! Don't you dare dirty the water!_ ”

 

There is a very sad pause. And then, there is a long suffering sigh before Phichit can be heard muttering under his breath,

 

“ _I can't take this..._ ”

 

The video cuts off. **]**

 

 

 

“I survived,” Viktor whispered under his breath. “I survived... but not unscathed...”

 

Viktor didn't give himself the time to process and re-imagine the video and its contents. He had sinned enough against his friend. He immediately clicked on the next – hopefully more innocent – video Phichit had entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 13): BALLET TRAINING WITH MINAKO OKUKAWA** ”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **January 2, 2015 > **

 

Polished wooden floors and a wide empty space save for fuchsia letter blocks forming “M – I – N – A – K – O” and a big blue ball open the video. Square glass windows with Japanese characters written on them show that it's still daylight outside.

 

The camera shifts to the right and Yuuri Katsuki is seen stretching on the barre. Minako is a couple of feet from him watching him work it out. For a few seconds, the camera records Yuuri stretching quietly and Minako murmuring under her breath. It is too low to hear what she is saying.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri dances, his pointed toes on one foot delicately touching the floor, hands and fingers positioned elegantly. His face is a blank dignified mask. He turns, twirls, spins, and just when is about to jump –

 

“ _Raise your chin!_ ” Minako barks and Yuuri immediately stops. “ _Again, from the top!_ ” Yuuri nods and restarts, but once again is interrupted just as he is about to jump. “ _Are you attempting to fly, or are you attempting to attempt to fly?! Again!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

He twirls, jumps, and lands with a loud thump on the floor.

 

“ _What is that, Yuuri?_ ” Minako barks. “ _Are you –_ ”

 

“ _A flying elephant that suddenly thinks he can fly but falls heavily anyway,_ ” Yuuri finishes, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

 

Minako pauses and then, she sighs. “ _Again!_ ”

 

Yuuri tries again. This time his jump is higher but...

 

“ _That form is unsightly. You look like a –_ ”

 

“ _A seal launched into the air by a whale's tail and falling back into the water dead,_ ” Yuuri continues thoughtfully.

 

Silence.

 

“ _Yuuri..._ ”

 

“ _Hmn... I think I need to condition myself more, Minako-sensei,_ ” Yuuri mumbles, still lost in his own thoughts.

 

A loud snort behind the camera catches the attention of both student and teacher.

 

“ _Sorry,_ ” Phichit says.

 

“ _Yuuri, go and rest._ ” Minako turns to the camera, or rather to Phichit who can be heard gulping. The retired ballerina grins, her eyes glinting in pure evil. “ _Phichit, your turn._ ”

 

Phichit whimpers pitifully.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _What is that, Phichit? Raise your leg higher._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Bad posture will slam you down on the ice, Phichit. Again._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _You have no sense of musicality whatsoever!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Your entire body is the music, Phichit! Your limbs are the strings, knobs, and keys of instruments! That includes your face! Build your song! AGAIN!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _You look like a duck choking. Are your legs twitching, Phichit?_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _I can see you, Yuuri! If you're going to laugh, laugh properly! You look like you've been punched in the gut. You don't look any better, Phichit. You look like a constipated frog._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit slips and crashes on the floor.

 

“ _Again, Phichit!_ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

A scream.

 

“ _This is your fault, Yuuri!_ ”

 

An angry shuffling as Phichit furiously takes a step.

 

“ _YOU ARE NOT INSULTING MY FLOORS BY DANCING LIKE A RAMPAGING BULL, PHICHIT CHULANONT!_ ”

 

Phichit freezes and then, he says meekly,

 

“ _Yes, ma'm._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit and Yuuri are stretching on the floor. Yuuri looks fine although his shirt is quite wet with sweat. Phichit, on the other hand, looks worse for wear. He seems to be a few minutes away from death.

 

“ _You okay, Phichit?_ ” Yuuri asks meekly.

 

Phichit continues to stretch, his eyes looking far, far away. Yuuri chuckles.

 

“ _I... I feel empty, Yuuri..._ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles harder. He shakes his head and says, “ _Minako-sensei went easy on you._ ”

 

Phichit almost snaps his neck as he whips to look at Yuuri with wide eyes. “ _Easy? Easy?!_ EASY? _I was being murdered, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _I can hear you!_ ” Minako's voice comes from a distance.

 

Phichit ducks fast and stays quiet for a few counts. And then, he seethes at Yuuri, “ _That was not easy, Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri smiles indulgently even as he shrugs, eyes distant. “ _I wish I can say that, Phichit._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Bye, Minako!_ ”

 

“ _Thank you, Minako-sensei!_ ”

 

Minako waves from the hallway before the door and the camera turns to Yuuri who is not wearing a hoodie, but his face is still half-concealed by a face mask. They begin to walk in the streets. It is late in the afternoon and the sun is preparing to set for the day.

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit begins.

 

“ _Hmn?_ ”

 

“ _What was that about with Minako?_ ”

 

“ _What do you mean?_ ” Yuuri asks.

 

“ _You asked her for a favor?_ ”

 

“ _Oh..._ ” Both continue to walk. Once in a while, someone recognizes them and waves at them. They both wave back. “ _I'm preparing my routine for next season._ ”

 

The camera refocuses on Yuuri.

 

 _**= Video paused =** _ ]

 

 

 

“He's working on it? He's already working on it?!” Viktor gaped, his mouth hanging open.

 

Makka boofed and Viktor swore there was a proud look in his poodle's eyes.

 

“What? Hey, I'll start working on it, too!”

 

“Woof!”

 

“But I guess I should fix my FS first, huh?”

 

“Arf!”

 

“Y-Yeah...”

 

 

 

[ _**= Video continued =** _

 

“ _Oh, yeah... You are working on it now, right?_ ”

 

Yuuri nods. “ _I will be a senior next year. I have to at least be able to finalize the details before the school year starts. I need Minako-sensei's help for one of the routines._ ”

 

“ _I see._ ” Phichit hums as he turns the camera back on the street. “ _Hey, Yuuri..._ ”

 

“ _Hmn?_ ”

 

“ _Can you choreograph a routine for me?_ ” Phichit sounds curiously bashful.

 

“ _For next season?_ ”

 

“ _No, not necessarily. Someday in the future..._ ”

 

“ _Sure, Phich._ ”

 

“ _Really?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, really._ ”

 

“ _Thanks!_ ”

 

“ _No problem,_ ” Yuuri answers softly.

 

They continue to walk for a few more seconds.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

Viktor was so glad that this one was safe and funny. He was definitely not ready to go back to the bathroom.

 

Happily, he clicked on the next video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 14): THE FOREST, THE HIGH SCHOOL, AND THE STAIRS** ”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **January 3, 2015 > **

 

The view of a road passing through a forest of pine is shaky and the shadow cast by the sun on the road shows two people, each on a bicycle. Save for the squeaks of the bicycle and the chirps of the birds, the environment is quiet and serene.

 

“ _So,_ ” Phichit begins behind the shaky camera. “ _We are currently in_ _Nijinomatsubara_. _It's still in Hasetsu_. _This is the forest that you've seen from high up in Hasetsu Castle. We'll be making a stop in a couple of minutes._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The frame is still shaky but now they are off the road and biking along a trail inside the forest itself. Trees tower around them as they go deeper. Most of the trees are not thick but they all look sturdy and a number of them are irregularly twisted and gnarly. There are some that are also bowed. From this location, the sounds of the wind and the waves can be heard.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor turned to his dog as Makka released a series of excited yips and boofs.

 

“You seem to really like that forest, huh, Makkachin?”

 

Makka boofed again, his tail wagging hard behind him.

 

“We will visit it someday, alright?”

 

Makka grumbled but sat beside him again.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Phichit is climbing a bowed tree with absolute glee on his face. The tree isn't so high so even if he falls, he probably won't get hurt. Maybe.

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri,_ ” he says as he stands on the trunk.

 

“ _What?_ ” Yuuri answers from behind the camera.

 

“ _Do you know those cute little mammals called tarsiers?_ ”

 

“ _No. Why?_ ”

 

Phichit lowers himself to sit on the trunk and dangle his legs. “ _They are mostly found in Southeast Asia nowadays, but I think the most famous species is the Philippine tarsiers._ ”

 

“ _Okay..._ ”

 

“ _They have these huge yellow eyes and dark brown fur. They are so cute, Yuuri! And so small!_ ”

 

“ _Hmn... How small?_ ” Yuuri asks.

 

“ _I'm not exactly sure, but very small, Yuuri! Probably smaller than our hands! They can sit comfortably in the palm of our hands!_ ”

 

“ _Really?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah! And,_ ” Phichit straddles the trunk of the tree and lowers himself to hug it. “ _They cling on trees like this, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _I wanna see them,_ ” Yuuri says softly. “ _But why are you telling me about them?_ ”

 

Phichit who is still clinging to the trunk shrugs. “ _No reason, except that when I see trees, I remember those little cuties!_ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles. “ _I see. You remember them a lot then since there are trees everywhere._ ”

 

“ _Yep! And I also remember koalas! And sloths! They are just so cute!_ ”

 

Phichit hugs the trunk tighter and sighs contentedly with his eyes closed.

 

Yuuri giggles.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Tarsiers aside,_ ” Phichit says. He is now back on the ground with Yuuri beside him as they lean against the bowed tree. “ _So, Yuuri, tell us about this forest._ ”

 

Yuuri nods. “ _This forest is called ''_ Nijinomatsubara _' which is often translated to 'Rainbow Pine Grove'. It has a total area of 240 hectares and is about 360 years old._ ”

 

“ _Wow, that's a long time,_ ” Phichit comments.

 

Yuuri hums and says, “ _It's not the oldest in the world. There are some trees that are about thousands of years old, but yeah, this forest managed to grow healthily._ ”

 

“ _You mentioned earlier that this was planted by a feudal lord?_ ”

 

The Japanese skater nods. “ _The feudal lord Terazawa Hirotaka who also built the Hasetsu Castle, had these pine trees planted as counter-measure._ ”

 

“ _Counter-measure? Against?_ ”

 

“ _Against the winds and the tides from Hasetsu Bay._ ”

 

“ _It is so peaceful here, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit sighs, once again looking so contented.

 

“ _Yes,_ ” Yuuri smiles. “ _Yes, it is._ ”

 

The two then go quiet as they savor the tranquility that nature is offering them. The waves can be heard not so far away. It's a good day.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri and Phichit who are both wearing masks and beanies are standing in front of what appears to be a school. The top of a couple of buildings can be seen from the entrance but the gate and walls conceal the rest of the school. Fixed on the wall by the entrance are Japanese characters probably spelling out the name of the school in shiny blocks of steel.

 

“ _Where are we right now, Yuuri?_ ” Phichit asks with a grin.

 

“ _For some unknown reason, we are in front of the school where I attended for high school._ ”

 

“ _Oh, come on, Yuuri! I'm sure your fans would want to know where you went for high school!_ ”

 

“ _I don't think they are interested to know things like this, Phich._ ”

 

“ _Of course they are!_ ” Phichit insists. “ _So, Yuuri, how was your life in school?_ ”

 

Yuuri shyly rubs the back of his neck. “ _It was okay..._ ”

 

“ _Okay... Okay what?_ ”

 

“ _Geez, Phichit... Do we have to talk about this?_ ”

 

“ _Hmn?_ ” Phichit tilts his head as he peers at his friend. “ _Didn't you like your school, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri groans and sighs. “ _I didn't hate school. I just..._ ” Yuuri sighs again. “ _In elementary, I was often called fat by some of my classmates._ ”

 

Phichit frowns. “ _But Yuuri, I saw your pictures. You were not fat at all!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

Viktor gasped. He blinked. How dare them?! How dare them?! And Phichit was right! Viktor saw the young Yuuri uploads, and Yuuri was not fat at all! How dare them?!

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri just smiles sadly at his friend and continues, “ _I was also teased for doing ballet. In Japan at that time, ballet was seen as something that was meant for girls only. Not for boys._ ”

 

“ _Oh, Yuuri... Did Minako know?_ ”

 

Yuuri shrugs. “ _I never told her, but I think she knew and was waiting for me to say something._ ”

 

“ _But you never told her. Why?_ ”

 

“ _I hated the teasing, but I loved and still love ballet. I will never regret practicing it._ ” And then, Yuuri grins. “ _I made it a point to learn different dance styles as much as I could. As a child, I wanted to prove most especially to myself that dance is for everyone. It's not exclusive to whatever gender._ ”

 

“ _That's the spirit, Yuuri!_ ” Phichit laughs. “ _And look at you now! Japan's Ace!_ ”

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Yes, you are, Yuuri!” Viktor found himself yelling out. “Ignore those meanies! Look how proud Japan is of you!”

 

“Arf!”

 

“You are Japan's Ace!”

 

“Boof!”

 

“The Gold Medalist!”

 

“Boof!”

 

“Let's cheer for Yuuri, okay, Makka?”

 

“Boof boof!”

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

Yuuri blushes and his smile turns shy. “ _I did my best..._ ”

 

Phichit clicks his tongue and looks at the camera with a long-suffering look. “ _Yuuri is..._ ” Phichit fakes a sigh. “ _Yuuri is modest... Modest to a fault! Too modest! Argh!!!_ ”

 

“ _Phichit, stop!_ ” Yuuri protests, his hands flapping about him. “ _I-It's nothing like that!_ ”

 

“ _Sure it is, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit chirps. “ _Anywhoooo! So, Yuuri, how about your high school life?_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs. “ _I still didn't really have friends... I mean, I had Yuuko and Takeshi, but they were two years older than me. In class, I didn't really have anyone to talk to. I was terribly shy._ ”

 

“ _You are still so shy sometimes, though,_ ” Phichit says, nodding his head to himself. “ _You were in Juniors then, right?_ ” Yuuri hums. “ _You were already making waves by then._ ”

 

The Japanese skater blushes hard. “ _I-I wasn't!_ ”

 

“ _I already knew you by the time you were 15_ ,” Phichit deadpans.

 

Yuuri turns to Phichit with a surprised look on his face. “ _Really?_ ”

 

Phichit nods. “ _You were an emerging force by Juniors, Yuuri. Why didn't you even realize it?_ ”

 

“ _Wha – I!!! I don't think it was anything like that back then..._ ”

 

“ _Sure, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit dismisses with a wave of a hand. “ _So, anyway, tell us about your junior high and senior high school life._ ”

 

“ _I already told you, it was nothing special. I didn't have friends because I was too shy._ ”

 

“ _But you were an emerging skater back then; so how was life like being famous?_ ”

 

“ _I-I w-wasn't famous!_ ” Yuuri squeaks.

 

Phichit sighs. “ _Fine, just tell us how life was like as a skater and a student._ ”

 

Yuuri pouts as he looks away. “ _Being shy was just one reason why I didn't have friends. I... I prioritized skating over socializing. When I started winning competitions, I..._ ” Yuuri takes the time to think and then, he continues. “ _I felt kinda isolated because my schoolmates began to distance themselves more than usual. I thought I was disliked._ ”

 

“ _I don't think you were disliked!_ ” Phichit frowns. “ _Who could dislike someone like you?_ ”

 

Yuuri simply shrugs. “ _That's what I believed in at that age, Phich. In retrospect, however, I realized they didn't really dislike me. I basically closed them off, too deep in my own thoughts and priorities. It didn't help that winning competitions made me an asset to the country, while my schoolmates were living normal teenage life._ ” Yuuri pauses and sighs again. For a few seconds, he doesn't say anything.

 

Finally, he continues, “ _I think... I think I inadvertently intimidated them... I do regret it, you know. I regret letting my insecurities stop me from making more friends. If maybe I was more open, if I stopped being too preoccupied with my own thoughts, maybe I was able to cheer someone up or show support for them to achieve their dreams, the way I'm reaching for my own_.”

 

Phichit doesn't say anything. They both look at the wall where the name of the school is fixed. For a few seconds, they remain quiet. Phichit then says,

 

“ _You have more friends in college now._ ”

 

Yuuri snorts. “ _I only started socializing when you became my roommate._ ”

 

Phichit chuckles. “ _Still, you have more friends now._ ”

 

Yuuri simply shrugs with a soft smile on his face. Once again, they lapse into silence and then, after a few seconds, Yuuri says, “ _I do._ ”

 

Phichit grins.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

 **< ** Date Stamp: **January 4, 2015 > **

 

Phichit and Yuuri are jogging up the stone stairs of Hasetsu Castle's. Yuuri looks fine although there are beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Phichit is a different story. He is lagging behind, huffing and puffing. If Yuuri is sweating beads, Phichit's perspiration is a waterfall.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The two skaters are running down the steps. Phichit is still lagging and is in danger of falling down the stairs.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

“ _Y-Yuuri! I-I can't a-a-anymore!_ ” Phichit yells as he pauses on a step. Yuuri stops and turns to look at Phichit who is now sitting on the step as he tries to catch his breath desperately.

 

“ _We've only done... How many sets, Yuuko-san?_ ”

 

“ _Yuuchan!_ ” a female voice protests behind the camera. “ _Yuuri-kun, how many times do I have to tell you?_ ”

 

“ _Ah, sorry, Yuuchan,_ ” Yuuri smiles shyly. He doesn't even look tired.

 

“ _You've done 3 sets already,”_ Yuuchan says.

 

“ _H-How m-many sets... d-does Y-Yuuri n-normally do?_ ” Phichit asks haltingly.

 

“ _3 sets for warm-up, 6 sets for main exercise, 2 sets for cooling down,_ ” Yuuchan promptly replies.

 

“ _M-My g-god..._ ” Phichit grumbles as he buries his face into his hands. Yuuchan chuckles and Yuuri scratches his cheek.

 

“ _Can you still do more, Phich?_ ”

 

Phichit's face emerges from his hands and he throws a mean glare at Yuuri.

 

“ _I d-don't w-w-want a hea-heart attack, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _Last I checked, you didn't have any heart condition. It's also not summer._ ”

 

“ _I'm on vacation! How many times do I have to tell you?!_ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles. “ _Fine, you can rest for a moment._ ”

 

The Thai skater huffs grumpily and for a moment, he remains quiet as he continues to control his breathing. Yuuri takes the opportunity to wipe off the sweat from his face.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

The two are back to jogging up and down the stairs.

 

As Yuuri passes by the camera, he winks and calls out to Phichit, “ _We still have a session with Minako later, Phich._ ”

 

“ _OH MY GOD, YUURI! STOP FUCKIN' KILLING ME!!!_ ”

 

Yuuchan can be heard laughing hysterically.

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

Viktor howled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Makka looked at him like he was crazy, but Phichit's suffering was just so funny that he couldn't help but laugh. Yuuri was not joking when he told him before that Phichit was not happy. What was it that Yuuri was accused of? Abuse of power?! BWAHAHAHAHA!

 

Once his laughter subsided, Viktor went on to the next video entitled “ **IN HASETSU (PART 15): HEADING BACK TO DETROIT** ”

 

 

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **January 5, 2015 > **

 

Opens with a Phichit staring at the camera blearily, eyes bloodshot and hair sticking all over his head. He sighs and closes his eyes for a second or two before opening them and giving a tired and sad smile. He is still in bed with the duvet tightly wrapped around his body.

 

“ _Good morning,_ ” he croaks. He clears his throat and tries again. “ _Good morning, everyone... I just woke up. It's currently five in the morning. Today is sadly the day we are leaving Hasetsu to head back to Detroit._ ” He sighs, “ _I'm already feeling very sad..._ ”

 

Two knocks are heard and Phichit looks beyond the camera.

 

“ _I'm awake!_ ” he shouts out. “ _Just a minute, Yuuri!_ ”

 

He turns back to the camera and smiles again. “ _We need to start our day early. From Hasetsu, we still have to travel to Fukuoka, and then to Tokyo, then to Detroit..._ ” He breathes in and out heavily. “ _We have a long way to go._ ” He pauses and then smiles weakly. “ _I have to prepare now. See you later._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri stands by the entrance of his family's business establishment/residence _._ His family, the Nishigori family, and his ballet teacher are all gathered around him and Phichit who is manning the camera.

 

 _ **= Video paused =**_ ]

 

 

 

“Makka, what's wrong?!” Viktor grabbed at his dog that had gone crazy once again after seeing the entire group in the video. “Makka, it's okay. It's okay...”

 

Makka whined in distress as he continued to gaze at the phone.

 

“Boof! Boof!”

 

“I know, baby. I know.”

 

“Boof boof boof BOOF!”

 

“Keep it down, Makka, please?”

 

“Boof!”

 

“Do you know them?”

 

“BOOF!”

 

“We will visit them someday, okay?”

 

“Boof?”

 

“Really, I promise.”

 

“BOOF!”

 

Viktor stared at his dog now contentedly seated beside him. He sighed and shook his head before returning to the video.

 

 

 

[ _ **= Video continued =**_

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _You be careful now, Yuuri,_ ” Hiroko says tearfully as she holds on to Yuuri's arm.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I will, mom,_ ” Yuuri dutifully answers.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I don't want to hear about you getting in dangerous situations,_ ” she continues.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Mom..._ ” Yuuri blushes hard.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I mean it, Yuuri,_ ” she says sternly.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Uhm... I... I'll do my best...?_ ” Yuuri says, earning him a slap on the shoulder. “ _I'll be careful! Promise!_ ”

 

Toshiya chuckles and pulls his wife off his son. “< **Subtitled** >: _Let your son be. He's old enough, Hiroko._ ”

 

Hiroko looks at her husband worriedly. “< **Subtitled** >: _I am just worried, Toshiya._ ”

 

Toshiya smiles and says, “< **Subtitled** >: _I know, but he's an adult now._ ”

 

Hiroko does not say anything but she still looks anxious. Mari steps up to her brother and raises an eyebrow.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _When are you visiting again?_ ” she asks, her voice quiet and flat.

 

Yuuri hums and smiles gently. “< **Subtitled** >: _I'll be visiting as much as I can._ ”

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _Hopefully not as long as three years?_ ”

 

Yuuri nods, “< **Subtitled** >: _At least once or twice a year? Any opportunity I can get, I promise. You know that you can visit me in Detroit too, right?_ ”

 

Mari nods and pats Yuuri on the shoulder.

 

“ _Phichit,_ ” Hiroko says turning to the camera, or rather to Phichit behind the camera. “ _You welcome to visit again._ ”

 

“ _Thank you so much, Hiroko-san! To all of you guys!_ ” Phichit says cheerfully. “< **Subtitled** >: _Thank you so much for having me here! I enjoyed so much!_ ”

 

“ _You'll be competing next year, right?_ ” Yuuchan asks.

 

“ _Definitely!_ ” Phichit answers confidently.

 

“ _We'll be cheering for you!_ ” she enthuses. “ _I'm excited to see both of you compete! Do your best in training, Phichit!_ ”

 

“ _I will, Yuuchan! Thank you!_ ”

 

“ _Watch over each other, okay?_ ” Takeshi says.

 

“ _Leave Yuuri to me,_ ” Phichit chirps.

 

“ _I think it's dangerous to leave me in his hands,_ ” Yuuri murmurs.

 

Phichit gasps. “ _Yuuri! How could you say that?!_ ” Yuuri does not say anything but gives Phichit a mocking smile. The Thai skater fakes a gasp again. “ _I can't believe this!_ ”

 

“ _Oh stop it, Phich,_ ” Yuuri teases. He then turns to his family again and says, “< **Subtitled** >: _We have to go now._ ”

 

There is another round of hugs and goodbyes and finally, both skaters pick up their luggage. It is time to go back to Detroit.

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri Katsuki is holding a small brown poodle tightly against his chest as he presses kisses on its head. The poodle looks at the camera, its tail wagging energetically. It yips happily and turns to its master. They seem to be inside the airport.

 

“< **Subtitled** >: _I'm sorry, Vicchan. Please bear with the carrier for now, okay?_ ” Yuuri murmurs against the poodle's fur. He kisses the dog again before bending down and placing Vicchan inside the carrier.

 

The camera moves closer to the carrier and Vicchan looks back timidly for a few seconds. The camera backs away and turns to Yuuri who is looking down worriedly.

 

“ _Don't worry so much, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says behind the camera. “ _Look at him. He looks so content there. He knows he's coming with you._ ”

 

“ _Hmn... He does look comfy, huh?_ ” Yuuri murmurs in amusement. “ _It's going to be a long flight..._ ”

 

“ _It will be but it will be worth it!_ ”

 

Yuuri does not answer right away. He continues to stare at Vicchan for a few seconds before saying, “ _Vicchan is used to freedom. My family's house has enough space for him to run around... I hope he won't mind the small space in our apartment..._ ”

 

Phichit sights. “ _Yuuri, as long as you walk him everyday, I don't think he will mind. I know you know that dogs only ever want to be with their human. I'm sure that's all that he would ever want._ ”

 

Yuuri looks over to the camera and gives a small smile. “ _Yeah... You're right..._ ”

 

**< video cuts and scene changes>**

 

Yuuri is looking outside the window of the plane. Outside, it shows that they are still in the tarmac. The camera shifts lower and the carrier comes into view. The camera zooms in and Vicchan stares back quietly.

 

“Vicchan is so well-behaved,” Phichit says.

 

Yuuri turns to him with a smile, “He is. Vicchan is a very good boy.”

 

“Sir, please fasten your seat belt,” a female voice says and the camera is turned down.

 

“Alright, thank you,” Phichit can be heard answering cheerfully. A few seconds later and Phichit's face is back in front of the camera. “Okay, folks! Time to fly, so we'll see you back in Detroit! Bye!”

 

The video ends. **]**

 

 

 

Refreshing the page to make sure that there were no new uploads, Viktor put down his phone and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet. It was so quiet in his apartment. Makkachin, now lying down beside him, was also quiet and probably about to take a nap.

 

Watching Yuuri spend time with his family and friends throughout their vacation and finally being seen off to Detroit... for some reason caused his chest to tighten. Viktor couldn't identify what feeling it was, but it was strong enough to feel bothered about it. Yuuri Katsuki was a lucky man to have those people in his life. A family... Something Viktor didn't have. A home... Something that Viktor... Could his apartment, this quiet and lonely apartment, even be called home?

 

Yuuri Katsuki was a lucky man... to have those people waiting for him to come home, to have those people supporting and loving him... to have those people he could fall back to in case his life went awry. Yuuri Katsuki was a lucky man.

 

And Viktor... Viktor was alone. No one to see him off, no one to come home to... Oh, wait. He had Makka. And Makka had been enough... But... If he stopped winning, what would happen to him? Where could he go? Would he even be able to take care of Makkachin? Viktor Nikiforov did not have anyone and anywhere to fall back to.

 

Viktor sighed, his eyes landing on his trophy cabinet. He had his medals at least – cold metals that didn't care if he came home or not. A flash of the scene from one video erupted in his mind; a scene of Yuuri offering his medals to his parents and to his ballet teacher. Yuuri had people to dedicate his achievements to.

 

Viktor sighed again.

 

Was it impossible for him and Makkachin to have more? Was it wrong to hope for more? Sure he had Yakov. He had his rinkmates and a few friends he made in his 25 years of life... no matter how few... And yet, Viktor was alone. He felt so alone. Why was it not enough to have just Makka and his medals anymore?

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

Viktor gritted his teeth.

 

_You have to find the source of that strength._

 

Viktor groaned as he laid his arm over his eyes.

 

_I hope you find your answer, Viktor._

 

“I'm sorry, Yuuri,” he whispered into the room. “I'm so sorry...”

 

_What gives you strength, Viktor?_

 

“I don't know. I don't know.”

 

_I hope you find your answer, Viktor._

 

“Help me, Yuuri.”

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Here is my latest offering. Thank you for waiting. I believe I am late in uploading this. This is worth 36 pages – the longest so far. Yehey!

I'm not really sure if people are allowed to climb the trees in _Nijinomatsubara_ , but for the sake of the story, let's assume that it's okay. :P

Also, I apologize but I don't think I can upload that frequently anymore. I don't plan to abandon this story. In fact, I am already working on a couple of YOI fanfics. However, I plan to make some changes in my lifestyle, particularly health and work. I am so sorry.

If there are errors, I will be fixing them once I have the time. I'm kinda busy nowadays and have no time to edit.

Thank you so much for reading!

 

 


	22. On Sulking and Tripping

 

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I finally finished this chapter. Thank you so much for the patience. I hope this will meet your expectation. Thank you for reading! 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is sitting on the couch reading from a piece of paper on his left hand while his right hand is buried into the soft chocolate red fur of his toy poodle snoozing blissfully beside him. Three hamsters are cuddled up all over the poodle.]

 **phichit+chu**  Vicchan is finally here with us! Now besties with my baby hamsters! Poor pooch needs to recover from the jet lag! **#DogJetLag?** **#VicchanInDetroit #QuintupleTheCuteness**

 

Liked by  **v-nikiforov** and  ** **14**** **, 788 others**

**View all 2, 688 comments**

**HamsterHamsterDance** Awwww!!! That's so cute! (´∀｀)♡

 **SpinSpinKatsu** I'm surprised Vicchan didn't eat them yet

 **Yulia_FR** OH!!! Vicchan is finally with you in Detroit?! Hi, Vicchan, you cute little thing!

 **Park Eun-Ah** Oh boy if I wake up to a view like this everyday, that's it I'm ready to die!

 **TheThailand_Er** **#Quintuple**? Please tell me Yuuri is not aiming for that! Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 **Cutie_Cathy** Just look at that! So cute! OMG! (●´□`)♡

 **MasterofSequence** Quit using skating terms in your hashtags **phichit+chu** you are making us all nervous （＊〇□〇）……！

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** I solemnly agree **MasterofSequence**

 **phichit+chu** don't worry too much **MasterofSequence TheThailand_Er** no plans for quintuple right now! This is all about the cuteness of it all bwahahahahaha! ♡

 

 

 

**JANUARY 11, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

“Yuuri?” Phichit called out as he stared at the screen of his laptop.

 

“Hm?”

 

“How many do we have on the list now?”

 

“Two.”

 

“Okay,” Phichit turned his laptop to face his best friend who was sitting opposite him on the couch. “Add this one.”

 

Yuuri looked at it and hummed. “Sure... But, Phichit? What exactly are our criteria?”

 

Phichit sighed and eyed his smol son. There was no question that it was time to look for and move their sorry but yummy famous asses to a new place, most especially after all that fiasco in All Japan. Although they were able to come back to Detroit in relative safety and anonymity, both Yuuri and Phichit believed that the best course of action right now was to not wait for anything bad to happen and just heed the warnings grandpa universe was throwing at them (and throwing at them hard... yeah, the bruising type). Call them paranoid, but hey, better safe than sorry, right? The decision to move was well supported by Ciao Ciao, the Japan Skating Federation, and the Figure & Speed Skating Association of Thailand – not that the latter cared where Phichit lived. After all, Phichit himself was not exactly the one in danger. He was just there putting himself on the front seat of the ride.

 

Phichit frowned. While his own association was pretty chill with the situation, the JSF was... well, to put it nicely, being a big mama bear. Now the indisputable rival of Viktor Nikiforov and Japan's flag-bearer in the international competitions, Yuuri Katsuki almost found himself placed on a pedestal inside a high security vault hidden inside a bigger maximum security vault buried deep into a tunnel guarded by an army of _shinobi_ s and _bushi_ s... Okay, Phichit was exaggerating. The point was, the JSF tried. Oh boy did they try.

 

While Phichit was only grateful that this was a Future Yuuri he had with him right now, he must admit, the Japanese skater wouldn't be in this mess if he wasn't the Future Yuuri. Still, Phichit was grateful. Otherwise, he would have a very anxious smol son in his hands.

 

“I think you already made it clear yesterday,” he simply said.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 10, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A (Celestino Cialdini's Office)**

 

Phichit slid inside Ciao Ciao's office as quietly as he could and approached the table where Yuuri and their coach were sitting side by side in front of a laptop. Wordlessly, he placed two cups of tea on the table and turned around to walk over the couch positioned in a corner of the room. He sat down and took a sip from his own cup. He knew Ciao Ciao was glaring at him knowing fully well what he was drinking, but meh. Ciao Ciao wouldn't have the guts to scream at him right now, so whatever.

 

“So, Katsuki-senshu...” a voice came in from the other side of the line. The teleconference had obviously started already and Phichit was sure that he could recognize that voice as Hibeki Saito, calling straight from Japan. “Have you decided about your accommodations while in Detroit?”

 

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully before answering, “Phichit and I are moving. We are currently looking for a new place.”

 

“That's good,” another voice, a female who Phichit didn't recognize, answered. “What kind of place are you looking for?”

 

“We haven't decided on it yet,” Yuuri replied calmly. “I personally don't mind if it's an apartment or a house. Probably, for safety, an apartment is better?” Yuuri shook his head and sighed. “The important thing is, we are looking for a gated community, or at least an apartment with high security. I'm hoping to find one like those in Tokyo.”

 

“And how's that going for you?”

 

“We found a couple, but... They are either too far or too small... We are still looking. We're hoping to move before the end of the month.”

 

Phichit heard a hum from the other side of the line, and then, the same female voice said,

 

“Katsuki-senshu, in relation to what had happened in All Japan...”

 

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but he didn't say anything.

 

“Otsuka-san...” Mr. Saito mumbled with a hint of warning.

 

“I'm sorry, Katsuki-senshu,” the now identified Ms. Otsuka said softly and added a few Japanese words that Phichit had no hope of understanding. Yuuri simply nodded with a small smile. “There are two things we would like to discuss with you today, and we are hoping to reach an agreement.”

 

“I see,” Yuuri said with a little nod of his head. “Have you talked about this with my coach?”

 

“Yes, we have,” Mr. Saito answered. Phichit turned his eyes to the Italian coach who was doing his very best to stare at a spot on the table, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the questioning looks Phichit and Yuuri were throwing at him.

 

“Okay, then...” Yuuri said a little slowly. “Then, can you tell me now?”

 

“The first thing is Saito-san,” Ms. Otsuka said. Yuuri frowned and Phichit's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

 

“Okay... What about Saito-san?”

 

Phichit heard a deep nervous sigh from the other line and then, Ms. Otsuka said,

 

“The Federation is assigning him as your assistant.”

 

For a moment, nobody spoke. Yuuri was gaping at the laptop's screen. Ciao Ciao was even more determined to avoid looking at both his skaters.

 

“Uhm... When you say 'assistant'... What do you exactly mean?” Yuuri asked, eyes narrowed.

 

“Saito-san, would you like to explain?” Ms. Otsuka asked. Phichit had to wonder just how flat her tone could get.

 

Mr. Saito cleared his throat and when he spoke, his voice was tensed and a little shaky. “I will be accompanying you in your competitions and take care of everything you need. I will also be your spokesperson... Basically, I will be helping you in everything related to your skating career as you compete for Japan.”

 

Yuuri was now frowning and seemingly looking displeased.

 

“Saito-san... Don't you think this is unfair to other athletes under the Federation?”

 

“T-The situation is... is understandable, Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito responded, now sounding really hesitant and almost fearful. “The incident last month was a very strong reminder of how much you need the assistance and the protection of the Federation. If such situation arises to other athletes, the Federation will not hesitate to offer the same thing.”

 

The frown on Yuuri's face did not abate. In fact, he looked even more bothered.

 

“Hmn,” Yuuri muttered under his breath.

 

“U-Uhm... If... If it helps, I am a licensed sports therapist...?” Mr. Saito offered desperately. “I will work hard to be useful to you, Katsuki-senshu.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri said absentmindedly.

 

“O-Oh... I-I see...”

 

“So you will be meeting up with me wherever the competition is?” There was another moment of uncomfortable silence from the other line. Yuuri's eyes narrowed even more in suspicion. “What is it, Saito-san?”

 

“Uhmmm...” If possible, Mr. Saito's voice became a little higher in pitch and a little lower in volume. Somebody was scared, an amused Phichit thought. “A-Actually, I will be... Uhm... I hope you won't mind, but I will be moving to Detroit to be of full assistance to you.”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and sighed, muttering something incoherent under his breath. He opened his eyes, blinked, and then closed them again to sigh heavily once more.

 

“I...” Yuuri began and paused. He started again, “I guess it's okay if it's Saito-san. Are you gonna move in with me and Phichit?”

 

“Ah! No! I will be having my own place, Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito hurriedly said.

 

“I see. Okay, then. Is that it?”

 

“ _Hai!_ ”

 

“Okay... so, what's the next topic?”

 

Once again, there was another tensed silence from the other line.

 

Wow, Phichit mused. The JSF reps were really full of nervous energy around Yuuri today.

 

“Katsuki-senshu,” Ms. Otsuka began tentatively. Oh, look at that, Phichit thought. Her tone wasn't so flat anymore. Kinda squeaky, really. “I will be... I will be straight to the point, Katsuki-senshu. The JSF is assigning you bodyguards.”

 

Phichit looked at his smol son and yep, he definitely did not miss the small twitch on his right eyebrow. Okay... Yuuri Katsuki was getting pissed and everyone in this call knew it.

 

“Bodyguards,” Yuuri said tonelessly, looking totally unimpressed.

 

“Err...” Much to Phichit's amusement, Otsuka-san's confidence was shaking badly. He didn't need to see that she was pretty intimidated. He didn't need to see because he himself was feeling intimidated with Yuuri at this very moment. Had Phichit ever mentioned that his smol son could be very scary when he was not liking something? Woo! Look at that jaw! Woo! Look at those eyes! Woo! Scary!

 

“Y-Yuuri,” Ciao Ciao began hesitantly. “I think it's reasonable. I mea – ”

 

“No.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“No.”

 

“Yuuri, liste – ”

 

“With all due respect, coach, but no is no.”

 

“Katsuki-senshu, we understand your discomfort on this matter, bu – ” Mr. Saito interjected.

 

“Yuuri, be reasonable!” Ciao Ciao wailed.

 

“And I say no. I don't need bodyguards,” Yuuri said curtly. “Do you see bodyguards around Viktor Nikiforov? No, you don't.”

 

“Your situations are different, Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito tried pitifully. Phichit wondered what had happened to that confident Mr. Saito he had met in Japan less than a month ago.

 

“No, it's not,” Yuuri argued back. “Viktor is as susceptible to fan attacks as I am, but we don't see him employing bodyguards, do we?”

 

“Yuuri, please!”

 

“Katsuki-senshu, this has been decided by the JSF and – ”

 

“And I said no. If you're going to force me – ”

 

“Ooookkkaaaayyyy!” Phichit found himself suddenly standing up with the need to intervene. Yuuri was a stubborn motherfucker and he might just have the big idea of fighting with the JSF. Not a good big idea, in Phichit's opinion. He walked over the table and stood himself behind his smol son and his coach. He crouched down to make himself seen in the video. “Hello! My name is Phichit! I'm Yuuri's rinkmate and roommate!”

 

“Phichit!” Ciao Ciao breathed, now finally looking at him. He hissed, “This does not concern you!”

 

“It is nice to meet you, Phichit-senshu, but this is a matter between our skater and the federation,” Ms. Otsuka, a middle aged woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, said sternly. Mr. Saito visibly frowned at her before turning back to Phichit.

 

“What can we help you with, Phichit-senshu?” Mr. Saito asked politely.

 

“This bodyguard issue... When you say 'assign bodyguards', is that like 24/7? Like they will move here and accompany Yuuri to class and all?”

 

Mr. Saito didn't answer right away. He stared at Phichit as if assessing him before nodding. “That's the plan, yes.”

 

“You do know how stubborn Yuuri can get, right?”

 

Once again, Mr. Saito gave him a long look, but did not answer.

 

“Please excuse us, Phichit-senshu,” Ms. Otsuka said with a little frown on her face. “But as I have sai – ”

 

“Let's compromise!” Phichit chirped as cheerfully as he could to drown out the woman. She was beginning to get on Phichit's nerves. “Yuuri will never accept this, so compromise is the only thing you can expect.”

 

“And what do you suggest, Phichit?” Yuuri grumbled moodily.

 

“Well~” Phichit grinned. “What if the bodyguards are only during the competition?”

 

Both JSF officials gawked at him, indecision hanging in the air.

 

“Phichit – ”

 

“As Yuuri's best friend, I already know that you won't be going anywhere by forcing this issue under your terms. Yuuri has a say on the matter, too. What do you say, Yuuri? And I want you to be reasonable, okay? The incident in All Japan is not to be taken lightly and you know how I feel about it. I was there, Yuuri, and you know how I feel about it.”

 

Yuuri looked at him and for a few seconds, he kept quiet as he thought about the situation thoroughly. Around him, they all squirmed nervously. Ciao Ciao specifically was sweating bullets. Finally, after prolonged silence, Yuuri nodded grimly.

 

“Bodyguards, fine, but only during competitions, ice shows and anything related to skating. Outside of it, I am practicing my right to privacy and anonymity. If there is a chance that my private life and public life will clash, I will make sure to take full advantage of Mr. Saito's assistance.”

 

The two officials looked at each other. In hushed voices, they talked rapidly in Japanese. Finally, the female official said,

 

“We don't have a say on this, Katsuki-senshu, given that we don't have the authority, but we will talk to the higher ups and make sure that they understand your view on the matter. If it's alright with you, can we get back to you on this later?”

 

Yuuri nodded and added, “If it will make it more convincing, tell them that I will be helping Saito-san find a place as close to mine as I can. That way, should there be any form of threat, the JSF will know immediately about it. I will also make sure that the place we pick will not be too far from the rink, campus, and Coach Cialdini's residence.”

 

The official nodded as she wrote down every detail on her notebook.

 

“Thank you, Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito said, looking highly relieved. “I appreciate the assistance. I hope I'm not being a bother.”

 

Yuuri (thankfully, Phichit thought) smiled softly. “I seriously think 24/7 bodyguard is over the top, but your help is highly appreciated, Saito-san. I'm looking forward to having you here.”

 

For the first time, Phichit witnessed a graceful smile on Mr. Saito's lips and he remembered that this guy was a big fan of his smol son. The guy's job was probably a dream come true right now and Phichit couldn't help but snicker.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 11, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

“Well, yeah. I mean to say, other than those mentioned?” Yuuri grumbled.

 

Phichit sighed and put his laptop down on the coffee table.

 

“I think it's better to choose an apartment than a small house,” he began. “If it's a house, it's so easy to break in. At least a few floors up will give a little bit of challenge to anyone who's brave enough to try.”

 

To his surprise, Yuuri snorted.

 

“Funny you say that,” Yuuri grinned. “Remember Yura? Russian Yuri?”

 

“The kid?” Phichit frowned. “Yeah, of course. The little kitten is kinda hard to forget.”

 

“In my time, Yura has this army of fans so dedicated that for some unknown reason, they can find him anywhere just through the sense of smell.”

 

Phichit's eyes grew wide, “You're kidding! That's impossible!”

 

“No, I'm serious!” Yuuri grinned even as his eyes took on that faraway look. “He never had a moment of peace until he retired from figure skating... Heck, even years after retirement, he was still being hounded. He had to move several times because some fans actually tried to scale his apartment building.”

 

“That's creepy!” Phichit gaped in horror. “That's just so wrong!”

 

Yuuri shrugged, face growing slightly dark. “We get all types of people, Phich. Several floors up won't change a thing for those determined enough.”

 

For a moment, Phichit couldn't say anything. He watched their pets continue their snoozing on the couch as he tried to process everything in his head. He wondered if he would also be falling victim to such unfortunate situation in the future. Probably not. Maybe. Would he even become important enough to actually have that possibility? Maybe he should interrogate Yuuri about his future self's living conditions just to be sure.

 

“So, an apartment is a no-go?” he asked quietly.

 

Yuuri shook his head with a thoughtful frown. “That's not what I meant... I'm just saying that it won't really matter if it's a house or an apartment unit. What we need to look at is the security.” Then, Yuuri smiled. “You aren't wrong, though. A few floors up is a boost in the security department.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Okay, then. So, which one is it, really?”

 

“I'm voting for an apartment.”

 

“Okay, and of course, it should be pet-friendly.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Two bedrooms?”

 

“Of course,” Yuuri nodded.

 

“Yes, of course. Just in case Mr. Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov visits and things get fre – ”

 

Phichit, unfortunately, was not able to finish his well-crafted sentence as his smol son decided it was a good time to make him eat a pillow.

 

“P-Phichit!”

 

Ah! It's been a while since he saw his smol son blush this hard. How endearing... If only his jaw was not creaking from the force of the attempted suffocation inflicted upon him.

 

“What?” He said in feigned innocence. “Hey, Yuuri? How was it?”

 

Yuuri glared at him. “How was what? I swear, Phichit! If you ask me how ou-”

 

“How's the sex life?” Phichit grinned and made a run for it as Yuuri dived for his neck. The pets were jostled out of their blissful snores and Vicchan yipped in unmistakeable irritation.

 

“Vicchan! Get him!”

 

“Yuuri! No!” Phichit screamed in absolute horror. Shit! When Yuuri gave the order, the small poodle was relentless! “Yuuri! No! No!” Phichit went running for the door and scrambled out of the unit, Vicchan and Yuuri still in hot pursuit. Maybe he really should have just kept his mouth shut, he thought as he ran to the stairs. He knew, without a doubt, without a single drop of doubt, he was doomed. “I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry!”

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A young Yuuri Katsuki who looks to be around 13 years old poses shyly without looking at the camera. He is wearing a black gakuran uniform in preparation for school. The uniform looks a size too big for him but it only makes him look more adorable. He is standing by the entrance of Yutopia Katsuki.]

 **phichit+chu**  One of the many photos given to me by **勝生 真利** Thank you, Mari! This is only the **#Beginning** **+katsuki_ yuuri #payback #GakuranYuuri #AdorableAsEver**

 

Liked by  **MasterofSequence** and  ** **15**** **, 611 others**

**View all 2, 704 comments**

**SpinSpinKatsu** FINALLY! A YUURI IN GAKURAN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! o(≧∇≦o)

 **AnaiahG** Oh that's the famous Japanese gakuran! I see that a lot in animes!

 **nishi-yuko** Where's the second button, **+katsuki_ yuuri**? :D

 **HamsterHamsterDance** OMG!!! Thank u so much phichit! Thank you! o(* >ω<*)o

 **minami_ken**!!! second button! Where second button?! I buy it! PLS!!!

 **javaislucas** I've always wanted to wear one of those! Yuuri looks like an anime character!

 **BrittanyBRITTANY** What is this about the second button?

 **DreamIce** Yeah, what's with the second button? Care to explain **nishi-yuko minami_ken**?

 **LiaMBrian** Wait a minute... I've heard about the second button but I can't remember ⊙△⊙

 **minami_ken** second button is given to person you like! ♡

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** OH MY GOD! FIND IT!

 **+katsuki_ yuuri** argh PHICHIT!YUUCHAN!

 **nishi-yuko +katsuki_ yuuri** (o≧▽ﾟ)o

 **phichit+chu** what can I say **+katsuki_ yuuri**? Your dog chased me to the roof! You understand that? TO THE R.O.O.F **#payback**

 

 

 

**JANUARY 13, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

Phichit blinked slowly. He reviewed the sentence he had just heard from his smol son in his scarily malfunctioning mind. He was sure it was malfunctioning because the resulting information was not making sense. So, of course, like a pretend normal human being, he asked,

 

“Come again, Yuuri?”

 

“Do you want to go with me to Budapest?”

 

Phichit sniffed even if his nose was not exactly running. He proceeded to wrinkle his nose. And then,

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Have you gone deaf?” Yuuri asked with a frown.

 

“I'm not sure, I think something's wrong with my brain, Yuuri.”

 

“What?”

 

“I think I heard you ask if you want me to go with you to Budapest...”

 

“Yeah, I did say that.”

 

Phichit blinked. “So... I'm not going crazy?”

 

Yuuri sighed. “Phichit, you were born crazy.” Phichit cocked his head to the side and stared at his smol son and then, without blinking, he grinned. “Stop that. You look creepy.”

 

“So, Mr. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov – ”

 

“I'm not married to Viktor,” Yuuri said flatly. “Not now... not anymore.”

 

“Yet, Yuuri. Yet.” Phichit shook his head and continued, “You want to go to Budapest. Why exactly?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. “To watch Europeans, of course.”

 

“The Europeans? Or... the other Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Phichit meant it as a joke, but the expression that painted his smol son's face was one deprived of mirth. “Yuuri? What's wrong?”

 

Yuuri sighed and looked away. “I just miss him. I want to see him even just for a short period of time.”

 

Phichit bit his lower lip sadly. And then, he said, “Have you talked to him since we came back?”

 

Yuuri shook his head dejectedly. “We've exchanged some messages, but we didn't have the opportunity to actually sit down and do a Skype call or something.”

 

Vicchan stirred from his sleep and looked up at his human. He then put his head on Yuuri's closest thigh before closing his eyes. Yuuri gently carded a hand through Vicchan's soft brown curls.

 

“Well, let's go then,” Phichit stated simply.

 

Yuuri looked up, face finally beaming in happiness. “Really?”

 

“Sure, why not. I'm down for any adventure.” His smol son grinned at him in both relief and joy. Would you look at that? The sun was dim compared to Yuuri's smile. That Viktor was seriously one lucky dude, Phichit thought. “But Yuuri?”

 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, smiling oh so brightly.

 

“What are we gonna say to Ciao Ciao?”

 

The joy on Yuuri's face disappeared and replaced with a blank mask.

 

“I don't know,” the older skater grumbled.

 

Phichit snorted. “So, the great Yuuri Katsuki is sulking because his coach did not fight his federation for wanting to hire bodyguards.”

 

“I'm not sulking.”

 

“Oh, yes, you are!”

 

“I'm not!”

 

“Admit it, Katsuki!”

 

“There's nothing to admit, Chulanont!”

 

“Liar!”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Leave Ciao Ciao to me, Yuuri,” Phichit said without breaking their exchange.

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “What are you planning, Phichit?”

 

“Don't worry your pretty self about it. It's nothing grand,” Phichit said. “Just go and book our tickets already.”

 

Yuuri stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and walking away, probably to buy them their tickets.

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **VIDEO:** A view of the rink as several people aimlessly skated on the ice. The camera zooms in to show Yuuri Katsuki drinking from his bottle of water before putting it down on the board. The camera follows him as he glides across the ice.

 

A sigh can be heard and the camera zooms out and pans over to the right to show a group of hockey players all gazing out to the ice.

 

“ _He's just so..._ ” one member says dreamily and sighs again. He has the number 18 on his jersey.

 

“ _Are you all looking at Yuuri again?_ ” Phichit's voice says from behind the camera.

 

Another member with a number 30 on his jersey quips, “ _Who else? He's so beautiful..._ ” He then turns only to blink at the camera before blushing hard. “ _Phichit! Are you recording?!_ ”

 

Member number 12 groans. “ _Phichit, damn bro! This is embarrassing!_ ”

 

“ _Oh, come on!_ ” Phichit chirps. “ _Everyone here has a crush on Yuuri. You won't be any different._ ”

 

Member number 22 whines pathetically. “ _That's the sad part, isn't it? We are all no different. In short, none of us has a chance..._ ”

 

“ _Oh, cheer up!_ ” Phichit. “ _You have a whole team to drink your sorrows with!_ ”

 

Number 12 scoffs. “ _It's not like we haven't yet –_ Oh my god! He's looking over here!!!”

 

The camera whips back to the ice and zooms in on Yuuri who is squinting at the camera. He then tilts his head and somewhere unseen in the frame, someone wheezes. Yuuri raises a hand and points to the exit.

 

“ _Okay! I'll be there shortly!_ ” Phichit calls out. Yuuri nods and heads for the exit.

 

“ _Why are you so lucky, Phichit?_ ” someone moans. “ _I'd do anything to be his friend and roommate!_ ”

 

“ _Oh, chill!_ ” Phichit says, camera still following Yuuri who is now attaching his skate guards. “ _If you were roommates, good luck. You'd be sporting blue balls 24/7. Just aim to be his friend._ ”

 

The camera returns to the hockey players who are all still staring after the Japanese skater.

 

“ _But that's so hard! He's so... so high up there!_ ” number 43 grumbles.

 

“ _Honestly,_ ” number 9 adds, “ _He's really intimidating... I don't know... Yuuri is nice but... You know... He just have that kind of aura that kinda says '_ don't come near me' _._ ”

 

“ _Oh, shush,_ ” Phichit admonishes. “ _Yuuri is friendly. He's shy, so it's easy to mistake him as snobbish. Just try approaching him_.”

 

“ _I don't know, man,_ ” number 12 mumbles. “ _If he so much as look at me, I think I will freeze._ ”

 

Phichit sighs. “ _Well, it's up to you. Remember, Yuuri is graduating next year. You might not see him again._ ” A collective gasp can be heard loudly followed by moans and groans of denial and misery. “ _I'm going now. See you, guys!_ ”

 

The camera shifts before it ends. **]**

 **phichit+chu**  So you want glimpses of **+katsuki_ yuuri** 's life? Here's one bone for you, thirsty fellas! You are welcome! <3 **#DetroitHockey #DemThirstyOnes #YuurisBitches #ObliviousYuuri #AdmirersDying #THECrush**

 

Liked by  **IceQueen_Mila** and  ** **16**** **, 109 others**

**View all 3, 742 comments**

**SpinSpinKatsu** Wow... Well, Yuuri can be intimidating at times though... Still, I think Yuuri is really nice in person

 **YuuriStan_01** As long as they keep their distance, they can watch. I am reasonable, unlike **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** You cretins! You have no right to breathe the same air as lovely Yuuri! GRRR!!! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** For once, I agree with you, **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Why are you always picking a fight with me, huh? **YuuriStan_01** (‡▼益▼)

 **JuManjuuMan IcePrince_YuuriK** Well, I think you are just jealous because they get to see Yuuri everyday ^_^v

 **YuuriStan_01** coz life ain't the same when I'm not burning you **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **Yulia_FR** Eh... Can't blame them. Met Yuuri personally and yeah... Videos make no justice of his beauty and allure.

 **IcePrince_YuuriK JuManjuuMan** touché :D

 **Kiyoshi_Kiyoshi** I am so happy to see that Yuuri has a lot of admirers! I'm also happy to see a lot of broken hearts littering the place (￣ω￣)

 **RandomWayneGuy** Oh... their words are so similar to the rugby team hahaha! … which I'm a part of and definitely leading the crying and drooling sessions...

 **TheUnivDude** They're not the only ones. I hear the same words everywhere in the campus... Me included ｡･ﾟﾟ･( >д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 **rinkm8swithYuuriK** Yuuri's breaking hearts everywhere. Does he even know? HUH?! ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ I'm gonna cry in my own corner now

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** Indeed **#THECrush**

 **figureskating_community** If I lived there, I'd definitely try to make friends with Yuuri  >.<

 

 

 

**JANUARY 16, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

As it turned out, Yuuri and Phichit couldn't make it to the SP of the Europeans. One of Yuuri's professors knew that he was not due to fly to Taiwan just yet and refused to allow him to skip. In addition to that, they had an appointment with a real estate agent who refused to reschedule the viewing of an apartment that they were interested in – which was a waste of time because they were in the apartment for a mere five minutes and Yuuri was already able to make a whole page worth of concerns (read: complaints). Phichit had noticed it before, but now he was a hundred percent sure. Japanese. People. Are. Particular. Or, it might just be Yuuri... Probably influenced by Viktor, the diva? Hmmnnn... Point to ponder.

 

Anyway, nothing mattered. They were now finally in the airport waiting for their flight, which they would be boarding in about 40 minutes.

 

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked beside him. His eyes were on his phone, probably reading something.

 

“What is it?” he asked, giving himself some time to rest from choosing his photo uploads.

 

“What did you tell Coach Celestino?”

 

Phichit tilted his head and pretended to be as innocent as he could. Yuuri wouldn't fall for it, but hey, worth a try, right?

 

“Weeellll~”

 

Yuuri turned to him, suspicion sharpening his eyes. “Phichit.”

 

“I just told him that we will be flying to Taiwan ahead of time,” he said as lightly as he could.

 

That didn't make Yuuri look at him any less suspicious.

 

“And?”

 

“Err...”

 

“Phichit.”

 

“I might have accidentally forgotten to mention that we will be watching the FS?”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“I just said that we have a 'stopover'in Budapest?”

 

“You didn't tell him... Oh, my god... Phichit! We're in so much trouble!”

 

“Trouble worth of seeing Viktor again?” he offered hopefully.

 

Yuuri groaned as he slumped over with his face buried in his hands. He then looked up accusingly at Phichit.

 

“I knew I couldn't trust you with this! You've always gotten a kick at giving coach a headache!”

 

“Oh, come on, Yuuri! Do you really think Ciao Ciao would allow us to go if we told him the truth?” Yuuri sighed heavily, head hung low. Phichit tried again. “You and Viktor hanging out during a competition you are both in, Ciao Ciao is likely to allow. You flying over to watch a competition Viktor is in but you are not? Fat chance. Not _especially_ at a time close to your own competition. You wish. So, chill, Yuuri. You have a husband to remarry.”

 

To Phichit's relief, Yuuri chuckled.

 

“You always have my back, huh?” the Japanese skater muttered under his breath a moment later.

 

“Of course!” he chirped. “I'm halfway done writing my Best Man speech!”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri squeaked, face flushed.

 

“Oh, you know you like it!” he teased before turning back to his phone. Beside him, Yuuri was tapping on his phone. A second later, he lifted the device to his ear and then,

 

“Hello, Viktor?”

 

Phichit grinned and looked at the photos on his phone. Now, where was he?

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A young Yuuri Katsuki who looks to be around 13 years old poses shyly, once again without looking at the camera. He is wearing a white summer school shirt and black trousers. The top two buttons of his shirt are unfastened giving a good view of his delicate throat down to the base. He is clutching a book close to his chest.]

 **phichit+chu**  Isn't he just adorable?! If **+katsuki_ yuuri** has a problem with this upload, he can blame **nishi-yuko** hahaha! But yeah, thank you for this treasure, Yuuchan! **#TeenYuuri #StillPayBack #LookAtThatNeck #DontUJustWannaLick #YuuriKatsuki #SoPrecious**

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** and  ** **14**** **, 405 others**

**View all 3, 201 comments**

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** A slightly grown up Yuuri, probably around 16 or 17, is posing still so shyly without looking at the camera. He is wearing a different uniform this time. He is sporting a dark blue blazer partnered with the same color of a tie and underneath is a white dress shirt. He is wearing a pair of grey trousers. Behind him are random girls and boys all looking back to him with eyes wide in wonder and appreciation.]

 **phichit+chu**  Some things just don't change, huh? Still so shy, even til now **#ICant #JustSoPrecious #ProudPapa #HighSchoolYuuri #TeenYuuri #HesLegalNow #NowRepresentingJapan**

 

Liked by  **faithwalsh_2** and  ** **15**** **, 978 others**

**View all 3, 451 comments**

 

 

 

 **JANUARY 18, 2015 – BUDAPEST, HUNGARY** **[EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIPS – FREE SKATE]**

 

Bianka frowned as she eyed the photo she had just taken of herself and her son with the rink behind them. Europeans was set to start soon and people were arriving in large numbers... And she still couldn't get a good shot that she could post online. She turned frustrated eyes to her 7-year-old son who was carefully looking away.

 

“Márton,” she called out pleadingly. “One more, please?”

 

Her son turned to glare at her. “Mom, no more! I'm tired.”

 

“Just one more, okay? I couldn't get a good shot, please?”

 

“No.”

 

Her son stomped his little foot and crossed his arms angrily.

 

“Just one more, promise. We'll have pizza for dinner, just... please?”

 

Although still frowning, her son turned to look at her again, eyes suspicious but positively considering.

 

“Pizza? Promise?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Promise promise?”

 

She nodded and grinned at her adorable son. “Promise!”

 

Her son huffed but walked over to her and her phone. Before they could pose, however, she heard a low hesitant voice ask in English,

 

“ _Uhm... I can take the photo for you._ ”

 

Bianka and Márton both looked at the man (or boy?) sitting next to Bianka's currently abandoned seat. She bit her lower lip in hesitation. The man (or boy?) looked a bit suspicious. He was completely bundled up and his head was deep inside his hood. With half of his face hidden behind a black mask, she could only see dark brown eyes peeking behind black-rimmed glasses.

 

“ _Uh... Y-you sure?_ ” she asked. She wasn't perfect in English but she could manage a conversation. Beside her, Márton looked at her in confusion.

 

“ _Sure,_ ” the man (or boy?) said. His voice was soft, gentle, and really melodic. It was also somehow... familiar? “ _They will start soon so..._ ”

 

Her wandering thoughts of where she could have heard his voice immediately came to a stop as the man's (boy's? What? He sounded so young!) words reminded her of her concerns. She hastily gave her phone and grabbed her son. Putting on her biggest smile while nudging her boy to look nice, she stared at the camera of her phone.

 

There was really something familiar about him –

 

“ _One more_ ,” the man's companion said sitting on his other side called out. This one was wearing a black cap on his head and a red mask over his face. “ _You're frowning._ ”

 

Indeed, she couldn't help but frown. This guy too was somehow familiar... Where -

 

“ _Smile!_ ”

 

And Bianka did.

 

“ _Thank you_ ,” she found herself saying in spite of her nagging internal confusion.

 

“ _You're welcome_ ,” the hoodie guy said as he handed her phone. She took it and sat down beside him. Márton plopped himself on the seat on her other side as she looked at the photos the hoodie guy took. This time, the angles were perfect and Márton was actually smiling. One set of memories to be uploaded later. She grinned happily.

 

It was a few minutes later that she heard the two boys conversing. Their voices were low, but Bianka was close enough to actually hear them.

 

“ _Have you told him yet?_ ” cap-boy asked.

 

“ _No, I'll call him later,_ ” hoodie-boy answered.

 

Cap-boy hummed as he scrolled up and down the screen of his phone. “ _You should have just told him we're here. He's been trying to get a hold of you since this morning._ ”

 

Hoodie-boy chuckled. “ _This was supposed to be a surprise. Why spoil it?_ ”

 

“ _If you say so..._ ” cap-boy mumbled and followed it with a soft yawn. “ _Man, I'm sleepy.”_

 

“ _You always feel sleepy after eating,_ ” hoodie-boy muttered.

 

“ _What can I do?_ ” cap-boy drawled. “ _You woke me up too early for training. It's not like I'm competing this season._ ”

 

Bianka perked. Training? Compete? Were they athletes?

 

“ _You're not competing this season to focus on training and adjusting to life in America. You're not on vacation._ ”

 

America?

 

“ _You're taking your coaching duties way too seriously!_ ” cap-boy whined.

 

“ _And I already told you that I want to see you on the podium,_ ” hoodie-boy shot back.

 

Coaching? Podium?

 

Bianka frowned. Somehow, their conversation reminded her of something, but she couldn't...

 

She was about to dip herself into the pool of memories in her mind when the speakers boomed with announcements – the competition was about to start. Bianka immediately forgot about her internal inquiries and bounced on her seat in excitement.

 

“Finally!” Márton huffed beside her and Bianka grinned happily.

 

 

It took two groups before Márton began to lose his cool and started fussing. The competition was currently taking a break in preparation for the last group and her son was near to throwing a fit.

 

“Mom, let's go home...” her son groaned. “Let's eat pizza.”

 

“Márton, you promised you'd behave,” Bianka chastised. “You wanted to come with me, you said. I warned you that it might not be interesting to you.”

 

“But I wanna go home and eat pizza!”

 

“We will but you have to wait,” she reasoned out desperately. And it was true. Her son had insisted to go with her and in exchange, he had promised to be in his best behavior.

 

“But mom!”

 

She shook her head. She should have known better.

 

“Let's just finish this okay?” she pleaded although inside her, she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

 

“I'm hungry!”

 

“Márton, you have food. Why don't you eat those?”

 

Her son kicked the air with both of his feet. “No! I don't want to eat bread!”

 

“If you're hungry, you're eating them,” she said sternly.

 

“We always eat bread! I don't want to eat bread!” he moaned as he twisted and turned in his seat, preparing himself to throw an epic tantrum.

 

“You said this morning that bread was fine!” she retorted, frustrated.

 

“I. DON'T. WANT. BREAD!” he yelled. Bianka could feel herself flush in embarrassment as heads turned to their direction. She gritted her teeth. It seemed that she didn't have a choice. She looked at the rink longingly. Chris and Viktor were set to perform in the last group. She sighed in surrender and dismay. She was so excited to watch them, even saved money for months just so she could buy the tickets. If her friend didn't cancel... She sighed again. Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell her son to pack up, she heard someone say,

 

“ _Is everything okay?_ ”

 

Bianka turned sadly to hoodie-boy who was looking over at them with concern. She smiled bitterly and shook her head.

 

“ _Just some kid stuff..._ ” was all she could afford to say. The boy looked at her for a moment before his eyes went over to her son who was still twisting and turning, moaning and groaning, kicking and huffing.

 

“ _Hey_ ,” hoodie-boy reached over to her son and lightly tapped him on the arm. Márton, confronted by a stranger, paused from his temper tantrum and turned to look at hoodie-boy timidly. “ _Hungry?_ ”

 

Márton looked at her. She looked back at him. Her son then nodded shyly as he sat himself properly in his seat. Hoodie-boy's eyes slanted a little, probably he was smiling underneath the mask. He lifted a bag from the floor and opened it. He then took out a few bars and packs from his bag and gave all of them to her son. He reached inside his bag again and pulled out a few more packs and gave them to her. Her eyes fell on the items she had gingerly placed on her lap and her eyes widened as she realized that distinct Japanese characters were written all over.

 

Bianka blinked. Of course she could recognize Japanese characters even though she couldn't read them. After all, her biggest crush in the skating community was a Japanese skater. She gulped. Could it be? No. No. Just because her seatmate happened to have Japanese snacks with him didn't mean that he was... Was he Japanese? She turned to hoodie-boy who was smiling at her son who was now happily wolfing down on his share of snacks. Those eyes sure look Japanese... Or maybe he was Korean? Chinese? Much to her shame, she was hopeless at distinguishing.

 

She cleared her throat. Her heart started pounding fast. It was impossible, right? It couldn't be possible, right? But... No, no... Those glasses were black, not blue... But a person could always have more than one pair of glasses... But those eyes... Those eyes were very... Wait, come to think of it... His voice... Her heart gave a violent jump before stampeding inside her chest. This was not possible. No! She was dreaming! It couldn't be! It just... No, no. Calm down, Bianka.

 

“ _T-Thank you..._ ” she tried out shakily, doing her best to sound normal.

 

Hoodie-boy-possibly-a-particular-Japanese-skater turned his gaze to her and once again, his eyes slanted. If she was right... if she was right...if she was right! OMG!!! No, no... It was impossible. She was just imagining it. She was just desperate.

 

“ _You're welcome,_ ” he said.

 

Bianka forced herself to swallow her scream and calm down. No, last she heard the beautiful Japanese skater was in America. If ever he was not, then he was probably headed to Taiwan. _Not. To. Budapest._ She was just imagining it. Maybe Japanese people all had melodic voices. Maybe Japanese people all wore face masks. Maybe they all wore hoodies and had Thai friends! She didn't know! But this was certainly not Yuuri Katsuki! She refused to believe so! She couldn't be that lucky!

 

It was a little while later into the competition that Bianka found herself totally yelling in excitement, her hands up and waving. Having totally forgotten about the hoodie-boy beside her in favor of the steamy performance that Christophe Giacometti had just rained down upon the audience, she shrieked her lungs out as Viktor Nikiforov came into view. And she wasn't alone. The audience was calling out the Living Legend's name even while Christophe was still about to step off the ice. Rude, but understandable. Preoccupied as she was, she only half noticed when the man (boy?) beside her took out his phone and made his dial.

 

She watched as Viktor Nikiforov took out his phone from his pocket completely ignoring his coach who had been yelling something at him. She watched in wonder as the Russian skater grinned so wide in a way that she had never seen him do. He answered the call almost giddily.

 

“ _Viktor._ ”

 

Bianka definitely felt her ears tingle and her breath hitch. As secretly as she could, she focused her attention to hoodie-boy while keeping her eyes on Viktor. Surely, it was just a coincidence, right? Viktor was saying something, but of course, she couldn't hear him.

 

“ _I'm actually here right now..._ ”

 

The stillness that suddenly enveloped the Russian skater almost had Bianka on her knees. No... No... Hoodie-boy chuckled under his breath, and boy did that make her heart hop and hop like a bunny.

 

“ _In Budapest. I'm watching you right now in the audience._ ”

 

And like responding to the words of hoodie-boy, Viktor looked up and surveyed the entire arena. The audience watched him in confusion. Viktor never took calls during competitions. Why was he –

 

“ _No, look to the right. Far right, yes. Up... Uh, I think 5_ _th_ _row? Yeah 6_ _th_ _column... I'm wearing a mask and a hoodie._ ”

 

She watched in amazement as the Russian skater followed the instructions and then...

 

The dawning horror of actually confirming what she was suspecting all along...

 

Just like that, Viktor Nikiforov began waving at... at the man (boy?) beside her. She cautiously turned to her side and at that precise moment, hoodie-boy pulled off his mask and grinned back with a small wave of his own. And that was all the push Bianka needed.

 

She screamed. She screamed so hard she didn't even realize she was screaming. She screamed so hard she didn't even notice that the entire arena was now looking at her. She screamed so hard she didn't even hear the audience now screaming along with her upon the realization of who was actually sitting beside her. And she surely didn't notice that the jumbatron was now focused on hoodie-boy who hastily placed back that stupid mask on his pretty _pretty_ face.

 

“YU-YU-YUURI KATSUKI!!!” she yelled out, pointing at him. Hoodie-boy ducked even as he tried to bow his... well, she didn't know why he was bowing. His companion seated next to him was now on the floor laughing so hard, he had to remove his mask to breathe. “P-P-PHICHIT CHULANONT!!!”

 

“Mom, you're embarrassing!” She whipped to her son, grabbed him, and sobbed on his dark brown hair. “M-mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

She shook her head and continued to sob. “I am blessed by the gods, son. I am blessed by the gods!”

 

Chaos. Chaos was all around her as other figure skating fans were now gawking at their direction. Flashes of cameras directed at them lit up her vision even though she had her eyes closed tightly against her son's head. Announcements were airing through the arena, but she didn't care. Yuuri Katsuki had taken her and her son's photos! Offered to take photos and did it with good angles, too! And then, he gave her and her son snacks! Snacks from his own bag! She was blessed by the gods!

 

“ _Uh...Uhm... I can leave if I'm bothering you..._ ” came the soft voice of (she should have known right from the beginning!) Yuuri Katsuki.

 

She sat up straight right after realizing what he was saying. She hastily turned to him and shook her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks. “ _No! No, please! I'm so sorry for screaming like that! I – I'm a big fan! I'm so lucky to sit beside you and receive your snacks and receive your help in taking our photos! I am so blessed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ ”

 

Yuuri bowed his head shyly. Although he had his mask up again, he had pulled his hoodie down in respect to his identity being revealed. “ _Thank you so much for the support._ ”

 

The tips of his ears peaking through his black strands were red and it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen in her whole life! She wanted to hug him! She wanted to hug him sooooo bad!!! BUT SHE FELT UNWORTHY! She shouldn't be breathing the same air as him! She shouldn't even be sitting beside him! BUT OMG!!!! But wait...

 

She didn't know what had happened to his call. She didn't know when his conversation with Viktor Nikiforov ended... Wait, Viktor Nikiforov! He had called Viktor Nikiforov! His **Rival** **™**! They were indeed friends! Speaking of the Russian legend, he was now on the ice and was waving again at them – or Yuuri Katsuki rather. He had that big heart-shaped smile they had never seen from him before. He looked so happy, so excited, so... OH. EM. GEE. Viktor Nikiforov looked so smitten! Could it be...?

 

She risked a side-look to her seatmate. There! Just above the rim of his mask over his cheeks... Oh. OH. OH! He's blushing! Huh? Uhm... Uhm... Really now... Could it be...? Could it _really_ be...?

 

Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she was not proud to say that although her eyes were on the ice, she didn't see Viktor's performance. Heck, she couldn't remember anything other than the swirls of suspicions whispered to her by her inner demons (or should it be angels?). By the time she came to, the Russian skater was already taking his bows to the audience and to the judges. Just as he turned to their direction, Yuuri threw something on the ice. Viktor had obviously seen it, uncaring of the fact that everyone's eyes were trained on both of them (as ensured by the jumbotrons) and immediately skated to where the thing landed. He raised it up high in the air as his free hand waved at Yuuri. There was that big heart-shaped smile and giddy vibration in his body once again. Since when was Viktor Nikiforov reduced to a teenage puddle squealing over his crush? Bianka must have missed it because she could hardly recognize this version of the Living Legend. What had Yuuri Katsuki done to him? And what was that Yuuri had thrown to him? Was that... was that...?

 

Bianka squinted, somehow feeling that she should know this information for future purposes. It was a stuffed... Oh, wait! She knew that! She had seen it several times before! It's a... a katsudon bowl! A stuffed katsudon bowl! It was Yuuri's favorite food! That was strange... Fans normally throw in stuffed poodles or blue roses for the Russian skater. Why was Yuuri throwing in a stuffed katsudon bowl?

 

She watched as the silverhead skipped to the Kiss & Cry with the plushie still held tightly against his chest. He could barely keep his eyes on his coach or to everything else, really. His eyes were glued on the Japanese skater sitting beside her. (BESIDE HER! BESIDE – SHE WAS SURE SHE WAS IN HEAVEN!)

 

“ _You surprised him real good,_ ” came Phichit's amused comment. How she heard that, she didn't know. Her hearing might have miraculously improved – such was the healing power of Yuuri Katsuki's presence.

 

“ _I love surprising him,_ ” Yuuri answered softly. And didn't that just tickle all the nerves in Bianka's body. Sooner or later, she might just have a seizure and would have to be carted off to the hospital. Her son would not be happy.

 

“ _Oh, look at that. He won_ ,” Phichit snorted a few minutes later upon the announcement of Viktor's scores. “ _I could almost hear Chris sighing._ ” Yuuri chuckled. “ _Speaking of Chris, he just messaged me. He's demanding dinner tonight with the others._ ”

 

“ _I'd be shocked if he hadn't made the demand,_ ” Yuuri laughed.

 

“ _Oh! Aren't you like – I dunno – having dinner with Viktor alone?_ ” Phichit teased.

 

“ _Shut up, Phich._ ”

 

“ _I'm just saying_ ,” the Thai skater reasoned. “ _You probably won't see each other until Worlds._ ”

 

Bianka blinked in disbelief. Were they... Was there... Huh?!

 

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. And then, he said, “ _It's up to him, really._ ”

 

And that was it. Bianka was sucked deep into the pool of her fantasies of sprites and unicorns, of giggling beautiful creatures too good for this world, of two – well, fuck it – men on bladed shoes gliding across the ice in an intricate dance of love and romance.

 

Blessed be.

 

 

 

**sassy+bianka**

[ **PHOTO:** A blonde woman with tears running down her cheeks beams happily at the camera as she stands next to Yuuri Katsuki. The Japanese skater has his mask pulled down to his chin and he has a soft smile on his face. In front of them is a boy with dark brown hair smiling sheepishly while hugging what appears to be a Japanese snack with black and red packaging against his chest. Next to Yuuri is Phichit Chulanont who has a big grin on his face and a hand flashing the peace sign. The group is inside an arena and people can be seen behind them. Noticeably behind them far below onto the ice are three people standing on a podium.]

 **sassy+bianka**  I was blessed by the cosmos! There's just no other way to explain this! The **#Seatmates** who helped me take photos and gave me and my son snacks (and I didn't even realize it right away!) **+katsuki_ yuuri** and **phichit+chu** I'm definitely framing the wrappers! **#YuuriKatsuki #PhichitChulanont #Europeans #MySonIsMyLuckyCharm #Beautiful &KindYuuri #CryingRiverofTears #ProbablyLearnedSomeThings**

 

Liked by  **margaritsku** and  ** **3**** **, 409 others**

**View all 1, 344 comments**

**babeISBabe** So it was you! I thought I was imagining it! Lucky woman!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** dying of envy here ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **IceQueen_Mila** Is it true that he's snobbish?

 **Jonas_Escariot** Is it true that he's really nice?

 **faithwalsh_2** Were you that girl screaming? Hahaha!

 **sassy+bianka** not at all **IceQueen_Mila Jonas_Escariot** he's kinda timid but very nice! He gave us snacks coz my son was throwing a tantrum! ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡ I was crying so hard he actually offered to leave because he thought his presence was upsetting me! I'll fight anyone who says he's snobbish! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **TheThailand_Er** deym girl! You got powerful lungs!

 **ThemOnIce** Chill girl! Nobody's looking for a fight! :D

 **sassy+bianka** You dont understand the glory of being in his presence! **ThemOnIce**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** I would

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** I would

 **YuuriStan_01** I would

 **minami_ken** I definitely do

 **MasterofSequence** is nobody gonna talk about that call?

 

 

 

 **JANUARY 18, 2015 – BUDAPEST, HUNGARY** **[Post-Competition]**

 

“I can't believe you're here!” Viktor gushed excitedly. Mila had an eyebrow raised as she observed her rinkmate's unusual... cheer. They were currently having dinner in the restaurant of the hotel where they were all staying at, except for the two new arrivals whose hotel was just a few blocks away.

 

“If anybody asked,” Phichit said slyly. “This is our stopover to Taiwan and we have time to kill.”

 

“Liar,” Yuuri deadpanned.

 

The Thai skater raised an eyebrow as he gave Yuuri a challenging look.

 

“Who was it again that asked if I wanted to go to Budapest with him?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him before ignoring him in favor of Viktor whose eyes never left the Japanese skater. Viktor, much to Mila's mixed delight and disgust, was totally smitten. The silverhead had never taken his eyes off Yuuri since he saw him at the arena earlier today. If Yura were here, he would have probably gagged at Viktor before stealing Yuuri away for himself. Too bad the little kitten was in St. Petersburg. It would've have been fun.

 

“How are you all doing?” Yuuri asked, although his eyes were only ever staring straight at Viktor. These two should just get a room, Mila thought to herself with a grin. They were not really being subtle. Everyone on the table had secretive smirks on their lips. Chris was basically giving Yuuri meaningful winks, but of course, Yuuri was too focused on Viktor to actually notice the Swiss skater. Which was a feat, Mila admitted, considering that there were very few who were immune to Chris. Then again, Yuuri was a god himself, so...

 

“I'm super fine, Yuuri!” Viktor replied (too happily, in Mila's humble opinion).

 

“Really, now?” Yuuri said slowly, eyes getting more intense.

 

“Well, I still couldn't win against Mr. Living Legend here,” Chris chirped in. “But I'll take what I can get.”

 

“Huh,” Georgi swallowed whatever was in his mouth and said, “I don't even have the energy to actually expect for anything more than bronze to be honest.”

 

Yuuri chuckled.

 

Mila grinned at his rinkmate. “Better try harder, Georgi. Yura will be coming to kick your ass off the podium soon!”

 

Georgi grumbled but nobody really knew what he was saying. He was now focusing himself on his alcohol.

 

“So, what are you two actually doing here?” Chris asked. “Scouting the competition?”

 

Yuuri simply smiled. Phichit, on the other hand, beamed.

 

“Yuuri's here to watch you all of course, but specifically Viktor!”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri blurted out, eyes wide and cheeks flaring brilliantly. To Mila's amused disgust, Viktor's eyes sparkled so brightly, she was tempted to throw her plate at his stupid face. What had become of this highly esteemed athlete?

 

“Oh, Yuuri! I'm so happy!”

 

Yuuri blinked at him shyly before looking away. There was a small smile on his lips, though. Really, Mila thought, they should just really go and be sappy somewhere else.

 

“Hey, Viktor,” Phichit called out, grinning widely. “Once we've settled in our new apartment, you should come and visit! Bring Makka with you!”

 

“Eh?!”

 

“Oh, come on, Yuuri!” Phichit scowled at his best friend. “Don't be shy now!”

 

“Only Viktor is invited?” Chris pouted. “What about me?”

 

Phichit tilted his head, feigning innocence. “Ehh.... Guess you're welcome as well, Giacometti.”

 

“What kind of invitation is that?” Chris demanded, pout never leaving his face.

 

Phichit laughed. “Actually, you should all visit us sad college students!”

 

“We're only looking for two bedrooms, Phich,” Yuuri reasoned out. “Where are you putting them?”

 

Phichit hummed and pretended to think about it. And then, he said with a big bright smile,

 

“Viktor can sleep with Yuuri in his bed!”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“And the rest can sleep in the living room!”

 

“What?!” Chris exclaimed indignantly. “Isn't there that existing Asian rule of hospitality? Like, I dunno, kick yourself out of your own room so your guests can live comfortably?”

 

Phichit tutted as he shook his head. “Westerners, always taking advantage of Asian values.”

 

“Hey, I'm not!” Chris gasped in pretend offense.

 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Georgi muttered. “But how come Viktor gets to sleep with Yuuri?”

 

“Awww! Of course, he can!” Chris eyed Georgi meaningfully.

 

“Who says Viktor can sleep in my bed?” Yuuri demanded.

 

“I...I can't sleep in your bed?” Viktor mumbled sadly, wilting like a dehydrated plant.

 

Mila stopped herself from laughing as Yuuri jolted from his seat, face redder, and hands flying all over.

 

“N-No! No! You can! You can!” As expected, Viktor now looked reborn, beaming happily at the Japanese skater. “Ehh... I-It's alright...” Yuuri scratched the back of his neck bashfully. “If you visit, you can sleep in my room... I'll just sleep in Phichit's room.”

 

“WHAT? NO!” Phichit yelled out as Viktor gasped,

 

“NO!!! I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!”

 

Silence descended upon their table as scandalized heads turned to their direction. Mila began to wonder just how red Yuuri could get. Heck, Viktor was not far off. Was that their new competition now? Who could turn their face the reddest the fastest?

 

“U-Uhm...” Yuuri.

 

“T-That... That came out wrong...” Viktor muttered awkwardly. He cleared his throat and tried again, “I-I mean... I mean to say, we could share your bed... Uhm, platonic, of course. Just platonic sharing of bed!”

 

“Wow, the sexual tension is thick around here,” Chris threw out shamelessly.

 

“Chris, shut it!” Viktor seethed. “Please don't listen to him, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri bit his lips, cheeks still flaming, eyes looking at Viktor and then looking away, and then looking back again. Such a cutie, Mila could only sigh.

 

“I... I don't mind... sharing my bed with you,” the Japanese skater mumbled. Viktor, and Mila was not exaggerating (but, okay, she was also not being literal), melted. Ah... Mr. Living Legend, beloved son of Russia, King of Figure Skating, melted to a goo. Mila snapped a picture and promptly sent it to Yura.

 

And yes, Chris was right. The sexual tension was thick. She vaguely wondered if Viktor was about to get laid before the morning came. Well, hopefully not here on their table.

 

Mila perked. How kinky.

 

Should she give them the idea?

 

Before she could decide however, loud ringing broke through the _tentatively_ accursed sexual tension. Phichit took out his phone from his pocket. One look at the screen and Phichit had a goofy smile on his lips.

 

“Let me guess,” Mila said. “Your coach?”

 

Phichit chuckled. Yuuri leveled his best friend with a look.

 

“What?” Phichit eyed Yuuri defensively. Phichit's smol son just raised an eyebrow. Phichit answered the call. The device barely got close to his ear before it went flying into the air and landed with a thud on the table. It missed the bowl of leftover soup by mere centimeters.

 

The Thai skater gave Yuuri a wide-eyed guilty look before picking up his phone again. He pasted a smile on his face before warily putting the phone close to his ear.

 

“Hi, Ciao Cia – Eh? Calm down, Ciao Ciao … Oh! Hahahaha! Is that so? … No, Yuuri's here with me and we're having dinner so – WHAT? NO! I'm behaving!... What the EF, Ciao Ciao! How come it's my fault?! … What? You seriously don't know Yuuri – OWWW!” Mila snorted, guessing that the Japanese skater had just kicked the Thai skater from under the table. Phichit glared before refocusing on his coach. “What do you mean it's my idea?! Tsk. Course not! … It's a stopover flight! PROMISE! No... Okay... We're not here to cause trouble! What? Uhm...” Mila watched as Phichit threw an alarmed look at Yuuri. “Y-You wanna talk to Yuuri?”

 

The Japanese skater immediately panicked and waved both his hands at Phichit, clearly declining to talk with their coach.

 

“I'm not here!” Yuuri whispered harshly.

 

“E-Ehhhhmmmm... B-But...” Phichit tapped on his screen and turned his wide-eyed gaze to his rinkmate. “What am I gonna tell him, Yuuri?!”

 

“Lemme guess,” Chris smirked. “You boys did not ask for permission?”

 

Phichit, in spite of the issue at hand, grinned brightly. “Yuuri is sulking because Ciao Cia – OWWWW!!! Yuuri! I'm gonna have bruises and I won't be able to skate forever anymore!”

 

“Don't be such a drama queen,” Yuuri grumbled. “I am not sulking, okay?!”

 

“Oh, yea – ” Whatever Phichit had to say was abruptly stopped as they all could hear a screeching on the line. “Shit! Ciao Ciao is furious!” He tapped on his screen again. “Oh, hey, Ciao Ciao! Sorr – WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?! WHY A -.... Okay, sorry... Uhm... Yuuri is – ” Yuuri jumped from his seat, grabbed his bag and made a run for it. And then, he back-tracked, grabbed Viktor by the collar and dragged him away with him. “YUURI!” How he managed to look both betrayed and impressed, Mila didn't know. Yuuri and Viktor were gone before anything could be done about it. The Thai skater sighed heavily. “Now, Yuuri ran off and left me, Ciao Ciao! If I can't find my way back to our hotel, it'll be your fault! I will be stuck here in Budapest and then, I will become a beggar! Or I will be deported straight back to Thailand and I will never be able to skate again, Ciao Ciao!”

 

And Phichit ended the call with a smirk.

 

“Wooowww, Phichit,” Chris grinned. “I see what you did there.”

 

He huffed and crossed his arms. “What can I say? I need to turn the tables on him.”

 

“I wonder where those two are going though,” Georgi muttered. “And, Phichit, you're hotel is just a few blocks away.”

 

Phichit chuckled. “And Ciao Ciao doesn't know that.”

 

“I told you, I saw what Phichit did there,” Chris commented.

 

“... Yeah, I understand that now,” Georgi answered flatly.

 

“So...” Chris drawled as he put down his glass and fixed the Thai skater with a penetrating look. “What exactly is our cinnamon baby roll sulking about?”

 

Phichit snorted and leaned over the table conspiratorially. “Let me title that story with two keywords: JSF, bodyguards.”

 

“Oh my god,” Chris gasped, eyes shining bright. “Spill!”

 

And Phichit did.

 

 

 

“Too bad we couldn't skate,” Yuuri muttered beside him as he looked out to the ice. They were currently at an outdoor skating rink where several people continue to enjoy with their family and friends. They had stumbled upon it as Yuuri (and Viktor) escaped from his screaming coach all the way from Detroit in the form of a call. Unfortunately, it was late and the rink did not accept new comers anymore. So here they were, quietly watching people laughing, slipping, gliding, crashing, and falling. It was quite entertaining, if Viktor was allowed to say so.

 

“It's fine,” he responded softly. “Sometimes, skaters like us need to watch others, too.”

 

“True.”

 

After their escape from the restaurant, they had both found themselves in the streets of Budapest. The city was beautiful in the morning, but like many European cities, it was almost magical at night. The dim yellow lights that lined the streets were like beckoning invitation for them to explore more, know more, find more.

 

Yuuri did not say anything as they walked among the pedestrians. Neither did Viktor. And it was fine. The silence was comfortable and the hand that didn't let go of his was warm. He didn't care if Yuuri dragged him out to the cold. He didn't mind even though he hadn't finished his drink yet. He'd rather be out here with Yuuri by his side, their hands intertwined as they marveled at the sights of people laughing and talking inside and outside establishments, buildings standing tall and glorious, and many more various things that Viktor wanted to point out, but didn't because he didn't want to disturb this silence between them that he somehow found more sacred than anything else he'd seen or experienced in his life.

 

And Viktor did have to wonder about that, didn't he? Who was Yuuri to him?

 

“Should we head back?” Yuuri asked quietly.

 

Yuuri Katsuki. A man he met just a month ago. A man who appeared out of nowhere to take his spot on the podium.

 

“I don't want to go back yet,” Viktor heard himself say. He didn't want to go back to his lonely hotel room. Here, out in the cold, off the ice, he had Yuuri. In his warm luxurious hotel room... Nobody's there. No one warm was there waiting for him.

 

Here, he had Yuuri Katsuki with him - a man who showed him what he lacked in his performances.

 

“Shall we spend some time in a cafe?” Yuuri asked softly. “Might as well.” Viktor turned to look at the Japanese skater who was smiling at him. “I have something to give you.”

 

“Really?” Viktor asked, eyes wide in surprise.

 

Yuuri shyly scratched his cheek with his free hand. Until this moment, his other hand was still in Viktor's grasp.

 

“Well, actually, it's not for you.”

 

Viktor pouted. “I thought you said you're giving me something.”

 

“It's for Makkachin.”

 

Surprised yet again, Viktor continued to look at the younger man. He didn't expect that he'd be collecting a gift from Yuuri for Makkachin tonight. It was... It was a pleasant surprise.

 

Yuuri, however, did not wait for any response of some kind. He simply pulled Viktor's hand as he led the way. Once again, they didn't talk as they made their way through the streets.

 

Since they had left the restaurant, Viktor had been vaguely noticing a few people do a double take as they stared at both Viktor and Yuuri. While they might have been surprised to see both of them in public, Viktor wondered if it was really because both of them were holding hands – tightly holding hands. Should he worry about this? Would Yakov have his head for this should someone start an intrigue or photos got uploaded in the internet?

 

Did Viktor actually even care?

 

To be honest, no.

 

Everyone who followed figure skating knew that Viktor and Yuuri were rivals. Friends, at best, for those who followed them in social media. But did friends hold hands like this?

 

Of course, not. Yet, Viktor couldn't find it in himself to let go. Why? He didn't know. Why Yuuri? He didn't know. Did it matter? Did being comfortable around Yuuri need a reason? Maybe. But right now, Viktor couldn't be bothered. Having Yuuri by his side was comforting, warm, and soothing. For now, that was enough.

 

They found a shop, made their order, and found themselves a table. The hand-holding broke as they sat opposite each other. Viktor sighed. The warmth inside the shop was not warm enough. He eyed Yuuri's hands that were now fiddling on top of the table. Those hands were more useful if they were playing with his fingers instead, Viktor thought bitterly.

 

“You've been quiet,” Viktor said.

 

Yuuri looked up and gave him a small smile. “You, too.”

 

Their coffee arrived and for a few minutes, they stayed quiet as they took cautious sips from their cups. The night was young and the streets outside were not deserted. Maybe it was the streetlights, but in spite of people passing by the window, Viktor felt like it was a quiet night.

 

“So... You have something to give Makkachin?” Viktor's voice finally broke through.

 

“Ah!” He watched as Yuuri reached into his pocket. “I got this while I was in Japan and well... I want Makka to have this.”

 

In Yuuri's open palm was a red rectangular pouch made of brocaded silk. Viktor stared at it. It looked familiar. Where did he see it before?

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I-It's a pet charm!” Yuuri explained, blushing furiously. “I-I got one for Makkachin. It's for safety... uhmm...”

 

Viktor gasped, eyes going wide as he remembered where he saw it and what its purpose was. It was a – a... uhm... omu.. oma... o-something! For pet safety! Pet protection. Vikor reached out a hand and excitedly picked it up from Yuuri's palm.

 

“I remember! It's in Phichit's video!”

 

“You watched his videos?!” Yuuri squeaked before groaning and slumping on the table.

 

Viktor grinned at the adorable expression on the younger man's face. “Of course! I wanted to know what I missed when I _accidentally_ failed to go to your hometown!”

 

Yuuri's eyes found his as he lifted himself up from the table.

 

“You'd love it there!” the other skater gushed, eyes shining. “It's not like Tokyo... It's a small town after all in the south, but it's quite relaxing and refreshing!”

 

“I'd love to go there someday soon,” Viktor took a sip from his cup with a smile. He saw all the photos and videos Phichit had uploaded and Viktor honestly did look forward to visiting the place. Makka seemed to have an affinity for the place, too, so that's a plus. But more importantly...

 

Viktor took a peek at the amazing man in front of him who was happily sipping from his own cup. His eyes were downcast and Viktor wondered how it was possible to grow lashes so long and thick like those. Yuuri Katsuki was a beautiful _beautiful_ man. Would Yuuri also tour him around and show him the best places in his hometown? Viktor would really love that.

 

“So, Yuuri,” he started after a moment of silence. He picked up the red pouch once again and examined it. “You said I give this to Makkachin, but what exactly should he do with this? I mean, in Phichit's video, you mentioned about hanging this on your bag, but Makkachin does not have a bag he carries around everywhere.”

 

Chuckling, Yuuri placed his cup down on the table.

 

“Makka is a dog, Viktor!” Yuuri took out his phone from his bag and did some swipes across the screen. Once he found what he was looking for, he showed Viktor a picture of cute little Vicchan sitting on the couch. “You tie the charm on Makka's collar. I know he doesn't normally wear one, but if he does, then please keep the charm on.”

 

Viktor studied how a similar charm was tied on Vicchan's collar and committed it to his memory. This was a serious matter and he must not forget. Once done taking a mental photo and filing it close to the forefront of his memory, he stared at Vicchan's adorable face and the small pink tongue that peeked from underneath the curls on his snout.

 

“I miss Vicchan...” he muttered longingly and then, he remembered something – something very important. “YUURI!”

 

That startled the Japanese skater and he almost spilled his coffee.

 

“What?”

 

“Yuuri, we haven't introduced Makkachin and Vicchan yet!”

 

Yuuri blinked at him. “How exactly – ”

 

“Skype, of course!” Viktor almost yelled in his excitement. “We _have to_ introduce them, Yuuri! It will be amazing!”

 

Yuuri smiled softly and Viktor barely stopped himself from gasping. He should be immune to it, but he wasn't. When Yuuri smiled like that with eyes that shone so bright... Viktor was a huge deep pool of muck. He cleared his throat, already feeling the heat traveling from his cheeks down to his neck.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was a dangerous man – a dangerous _dangerous_ man.

 

“I wonder why we never thought of that,” Yuuri mused.

 

“W-Well, we've been kinda busy, weren't we?” Viktor reasoned out. “Once you get back to Detroit after Four Continents, let's arrange that!”

 

“Uhn... We should, yeah.”

 

“Ohhhh!!! I am so excited!” And then, he paused. “Wait... Yuuri? If you and Phichit are here... Who's taking care of Vicchan?”

 

“Oh, don't worry. Ketty took our pets in for the meantime.”

 

Ketty. Ketty. Ketty?

 

“Who's she?”

 

Viktor tried, okay? He tried to be casual about it... But... For some reason...

 

Alright, fine. He couldn't stop himself from spitting the name like a bug that got into his mouth.

 

Yuuri stared at him for a moment before smiling gently. Viktor wondered why beneath the gentleness of it, he could detect some sort of amusement winking teasingly at him.

 

“She's a friend,” Yuuri stated. “Phichit's hamsters are also with her right now.”

 

Viktor swallowed his bitterness as he unwillingly imagined cute little Vicchan being cuddled by someone else.

 

“Do they get along well?” Viktor asked, sounding like a sulking child even to his own ears. What had gotten into him, really? It was none of his business.

 

Still...

 

“Hmmnnn...” Yuuri's eyes were still on him. He didn't even bother to hide his amusement this time. “So-so. Vicchan is civil to everyone.”

 

“Hmpff.” Viktor caught himself. “I mean... I see.”

 

“He's only ever comfortable around me and my family... and now, you.”

 

Viktor's eyes snapped back to meet Yuuri's brown orbs looking back at him with the same amusement and that... that... gentleness that somehow caused a painful throb in his chest.

 

“Not even to Phichit?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “They're okay, but Vicchan prefers his hamsters over him any time.”

 

Viktor felt himself settle down from the knowledge and he could definitely feel that huge smile on his own face.

 

“I'm glad that Vicchan likes me.”

 

Yuuri's eyebrow arched and his eyes turned mischievous. “I didn't expect for _The Viktor Nikiforov_ to get jealous over his rival's dog liking other people.”

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped in feigned offense. “Vicchan's not simply my rival's dog! He's my Yuuri's dog!”

 

Yuuri froze. Viktor froze.

 

Ooooookaaaaayyyyy....

 

Did he just say that?

 

 _My Yuuri_.

 

F-U-C-K.

 

He dared not look at the man in front of him.

 

Welp... This was awkward. Viktor and his big mouth, yeah.

 

“U-Uhm, w-what can I say? M-My dog has good taste in people...”

 

Viktor chanced a peek at the Japanese skater. He was blushing. Yuuri was blushing! But he was keeping a straight face on. Was he ignoring what Viktor had just said? Was he just sparing Viktor the embarrassment and awkwardness? Or he just didn't care? Dismissing it as a casual comment...

 

He turned his gaze on the black liquid contained within the walls of his cup.

 

What should Viktor do? Should he just go with the flow and pretend he didn't just make a claim over his Japanese friend?

 

Friend.

 

_..._

 

Friend?

 

Was Yuuri just a friend to him?

 

His eyes snapped up in shock, only to be met with Yuuri's tender brown eyes looking back at him with inquiry.

 

“Ah.. Ahmm...”

 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, a little frown now starting to form.

 

“Are you okay, Viktor? What's wrong?”

 

His galloping heart was not making this any easier. It was suddenly so hard to breathe, what more to form words. What was he going to say? He didn't know who Yuuri was in his life. A fellow skater? A friend? A fellow poodle owner? A podium mate? A fan turned friendly rival?

 

The silence between them stretched and this time, it was not a comfortable one.

 

He watched quietly as Yuuri finished his coffee. Viktor also decided to finish his own, if only to mask the muteness he found himself in.

 

Who was Yuuri to him?

 

Well, congratulations Viktor Nikiforov. Now, you have more questions to ask yourself every moment of your life from now on.

 

“Shall we go?”

 

He looked up. Yuuri was standing beside the table as he collected his bag from the floor. After slinging it over his shoulders, he turned to look at Viktor expectantly.

 

Viktor blinked up at him before realizing that he should really be standing up now and stop making the younger skater wait. He stiffly stood from his seat. He didn't want the night to end yet.

 

Not just yet.

 

The walk back was just as quiet as earlier, but Viktor was not feeling the peace at all. He didn't have any clear thought in mind, but he could still feel himself buzzing internally. Even when they were so close to reaching the entrance of the hotel some fifteen minutes later, no word was uttered.

 

“So, this is me,” Viktor mumbled after clearing his throat. The younger skater turned to look at him with a smile. Yuuri took a step closer, but then, as if catching himself, he stepped back.

 

“Good night, Viktor.”

 

“Ah...” Viktor watched as Yuuri scurried away without even looking back. He was not even given the chance to say anything more. Was everything okay between them? Did he offend Yuuri somehow? Was it because of what he had said earlier?

 

They barely talked tonight... and Yuuri was set to fly out of Budapest tomorrow...

 

And they barely talked tonight...

 

He sighed. He didn't know anymore.

 

And then, Viktor realized something. Was Yuuri... Was Yuuri actually...

 

Did Yuuri take that step to... to kiss him?!

 

Viktor stood there in the cold just outside the doors of the hotel for a few minutes, wide-eyed and lost in his thoughts (read: imagination... fantasy?).

 

Viktor Nikiforov was hopeless.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 19, 2015 – BUDAPEST, HUNGARY (Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport)**

 

Viktor couldn't tear his eyes off the Japanese skater standing just an arm's reach away saying his goodbyes to the Russian team plus Chris. He barely got any sleep last night and even in whatever little sleep he did get, his fantasies reached and taunted him. Was that really an aborted kiss? Did Yuuri... Did Yuuri...

 

But then, not all kisses meant anything, right? For all he knew, Yuuri was probably just planning to give him a good night kiss on the cheek, or god forbid, on the forehead. Well, it wouldn't be so bad even if it were indeed on the forehead. He'd offer his forehead to Yuuri anytime. But that wasn't the point...

 

“Viktor!”

 

“Ah, yes!!!”

 

Yuuri's face was looking up at him in concern. Viktor didn't know how he didn't notice, but Yuuri had somehow gotten so close to him while he was deep in his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Viktor gulped. It was not a good idea for the younger man to stand this close to him at this moment of his internal crisis. But then, he wouldn't really have much opportunity, right? Yuuri and Phichit were set to fly to Taiwan soon. Viktor was not likely to see him until Worlds. He was taking whatever he was given. He was not an ungrateful person.

 

“I'm okay,” he forced himself to say. Just a few more minutes and Yuuri would be leaving... with Viktor left behind here in Budapest for a couple more days, deprived of his sweet Yuuri, deprived of this warmth that he seemed to only always feel whenever the Japanese skater was around... Then he'd have to go back to Russia, back to Makkachin.

 

With only Makkachin waiting for him at home.

 

“Are you sure?” Ahh... There he was again. Yuuri was looking at him again as if he could see so deep inside him. Would he ever quit it? Heck, did Viktor actually even mind?

 

“Really, I'm fine. I just wasn't able to get much sleep last night,” he reasoned out.

 

“Oh, then, you should go back to the hotel room and get some rest.”

 

Okay. Viktor couldn't stop himself from preening. His Yuuri was so kind!!!

 

…

 

His Yuuri.

 

Viktor's Yuuri.

 

…

 

“Viktor?”

 

Viktor snapped out of it. Yuuri was just so adorable!

 

“I'll see you go first before I go back to the hotel,” he said.

 

“Well, we're heading in now,” Yuuri said as he pulled on his luggage.

 

“Yuuri, let's go!” Phichit called out some distance away.

 

“Yeah, coming!” Yuuri yelled out before turning back to Viktor. “I have to go now, Viktor. Congratulations once again and see you at Worlds.”

 

Viktor nodded sadly. “Have a safe flight, Yuuri. Win that gold in Four Continents!”

 

The Japanese skater nodded with a smile and began to make his way deeper into the airport. Viktor watched as the distance between them stretched wider. For some reason, watching Yuuri's back turned to him, dragging along a luggage was...

 

He blinked.

 

“Yuuri...?”

 

He blinked again as the younger man stopped to look back, apparently hearing him.

 

But Viktor's eyes were on Yuuri's jacket. It was black. Of course, it was black. But for a second there... Maybe it was just a trick of the light. Yuuri's jacket wasn't blue.

 

“What is it, Viktor?”

 

“N-Nothing!” he almost yelled out. “A-Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?”

 

“Nothing,” Yuuri said, eyes suddenly narrowed.

 

“Uhm , okay! Safe flight, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri nodded, gaze lingering with a searching look before turning away again.

 

Viktor felt himself deflate as his eyes fell on the floor, the smile on his face falling like melting snow. Then, he felt a compelling urge to look up again and was surprised to see Yuuri walking back to him with a determined look on his face.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The other skater didn't say anything. He stopped right in front of him, reached up and gave Viktor a peck – a peck that was _very close_ to Viktor's lips.

 

“See you at Worlds, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered before scampering away, luggage rolling noisily behind him.

 

Viktor stood there, a hand touching the corner of his lips, speechless and mind completely shut down. He stared at Yuuri's back until he disappeared around a corner. Out of sight, but definitely not out of mind... Oh god... Did that just happen?!

 

Something nudged him. Viktor didn't care. But the nudge happened again and he halfheartedly looked to see what it was. It was a Chris. A smirking Chris.

 

“I saw that,” the Swiss skater teased. “Such a chaste kiss though. Should have gone for the lips instead.”

 

Viktor simply stared at him, he was still seeing Yuuri's face in his mind, and his skin still tingling from the kiss.

 

“Oh, man! I'm so pissed!” Mila huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I wasn't able to take a photo or a video of it!”

 

“Our Viktor got kissed,” Georgi said, looking somehow proud for some unknown reason.

 

“You do realize that this isn't Viktor's first kiss, right?” Chris asked, amused.

 

Viktor frowned.

 

“It isn't?” Georgi asked. “I've always thought you only kiss gold medals.”

 

The frown on his face deepened. Out of spite, he blurted out,

 

“This isn't my and Yuuri's first kiss.”

 

And he smugly walked away tuning out the yells of _'What?!', 'When?!', 'Where?!', 'How?!', 'What did you do?!', and 'Viktor, you asshat!!!'_ behind him. Hmph. How dare they tease him! But okay, technically it was true. This wasn't his and Yuuri's first kiss. Yuuri kissed him last December... Though he was drunk, probably asleep, and had no memory of it... Still, it was a kiss. Today was their second kiss! Chaste as it was, as Chris so kindly pointed out. Didn't matter, still a kiss.

 

He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat as he walked. He felt something inside his right pocket and pulled it out just to see what it was.

 

It was the charm that Yuuri gave him last night. The pet charm.

 

_These two are for pet safety. I can't have anything happen to my dogs._

 

Viktor stared at the charm, feet stopping on their own accord, mindless of people bumping into him.

 

_Dogs? I only know of one dog, Yuuri._

 

One dog... Vicchan.

 

… _can't have anything happen to my dogs._

 

… Was Yuuri referring to Vicchan and Makkachin?

 

… _my dogs._

 

The smile that crept to his face was probably one of the few most painfully wide smiles that had ever attacked his face in his entire life.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 20, 2015 – TAIPEI, TAIWAN**

 

“Wooooowwww...” Phichit whispered under his breath as he and a furiously flushing Yuuri gaped. They had just passed through the necessary stations in Taoyuan International Airport with other arrivals when they spotted the unmistakable group of bodyguards in black suits and stoic faces heading their way behind Ciao Ciao and Mr. Saito. They were so tall and imposing that people actually scrammed to give them wide berth, all the while giving them curious looks.

 

“ _Kuso_...” Phichit heard his smol son mutter in pure agony. “I forgot about them.”

 

“You're finally here!” Ciao Ciao greeted as he came to a stop in front of them, except he was not smiling but was instead glaring at them. “You sure took your time in Budapest, huh?”

 

“Uhm...”

 

“Katsuki-senshu, at the very least, please do inform us of your plans,” Mr. Saito stated helplessly with a sigh.

 

Yuuri bowed his head and smiled sheepishly. “I'm sorry.” And then, after eyeing the six men behind the official and the coach, he added, “I don't think there's any danger here in Tai...wan... What?”

 

Ciao Ciao was giving Yuuri a flat look. Mr. Saito was giving him a sloppily-hidden unimpressed face. The bodyguards... Well, the bodyguards remained stoic.

 

The JSF official sighed before gesturing for him to get a move on and so, like a good boy, Yuuri did so. Mr. Saito fell into step as they headed for the exit. Ciao Ciao and Phichit followed behind the two as the four bodyguards took on a square formation around them.

 

Phichit struggled to keep the grin from spreading across his face. He must admit, although he was not the subject of protection, the mere fact that he was inside the security box felt fuckin' amazing! He almost felt like royalty! Deym wasn't this cool! He felt so special! Bow down, you peasants! Hahaha! Just joking.

 

He watched as his smol son and the Japanese official exchanged hushed words as they walked. Phichit preened in pride as he noted something wonderful. If Phichit felt like royalty, Yuuri absolutely looked like one. Wow! Look at that gait! Look at that back! Look at that aura! Phichit gave himself a pat on the back; he definitely raised his son well.

 

“Why are you nodding like that, Phichit?” Ciao Ciao asked beside him.

 

Phichit beamed as he turned to his coach. “Aren't you lucky for having Yuuri as your student, Ciao Ciao?”

 

The coach frowned a little, but he smiled and said, “Of course!”

 

“You should be!” He laughed. “I mea – ”

 

He was rudely interrupted from his boasting when he bumped into Yuuri's back. He turned and his jaw dropped in shock just as an explosion of cheers and claps descended upon them.

 

“Oh... my... god...” he heard Yuuri mutter under his breath. Indeed. Oh my god... A sea of people were waiting outside their gate, all screaming Yuuri's name and raising banners with the Japanese skater's face. Messages written in Mandarin, Japanese, and English (and was that Korean he was seeing among the countless banners?!) were raised high in the air. Flashes from cameras and questions from reporters were hurled at them left and right.

 

“Tell me you expected this, Yuuri,” Ciao Ciao said low enough that only they could hear.

 

“I... I didn't....” Yuuri answered back.

 

“You can now quit sulking at me,” Ciao Ciao said smugly. “And you should definitely thank the JSF.”

 

Yuuri struggled to hide the groan bubbling in his throat. In all the fairness and equality available in this world, he did a good job of hiding it.

 

“Let's go,” Mr. Saito said. The bodyguards began to take a defensive formation as they stepped forward. Phichit was impressed to realize that even airport security had been deployed to keep the fans and reporters from actually diving into their group.

 

The Italian coach's laughter boomed. “Smile, boys!”

 

Phichit grinned. “Oh boy, here we go.”

 

Yuuri's back straightened and his free arm went up. He stepped forward and waved.

 

Phichit didn't move for a second. The view in front of him... With Yuuri's back turned to him as the Japanese skater walked toward the sea of fans chanting his name and professing their devotion... It was... It was...

 

Phichit whipped his phone out and snapped a photo so fast, he was sure he caught the guard standing beside him jolt in surprise. He grinned.

 

He was such a proud papa.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

**Second Button:** Contrary to popular belief, it's actually uncommon for people to give their second button. In fact, a large chunk of Japan's population don't even know about it. I did confirm with one of my Japanese friends about who can give their buttons and he told me that it didn't matter if they are in junior high or high school, as long as they have a uniform. To answer the question of where is Yuuri's second button – he didn't give it to anyone. In my mind, I believe that Yuuri had been pretty focused on skating and his eyes were only ever on Viktor. In the previous chapter, Yuuri had mentioned that he didn't have friends in school, and chances are nobody probably had the guts to ask for his second button. So... Yep, I'm pretty sure it's still on his uniform (at least, in this story. Who knows how things went for Yuuri in canon lol).

For reasons I can't explain, this reached 32 pages... I seriously don't know how it managed to reach that long. Anyway, uhm... You know what I was going through while writing this chapter. I honestly don't have any objective view on this and I can only hope that the negativity I was feeling didn't bleed into the update. I also hope that this can put a smile on your face even a little. I tried to put some funny things, but I seriously have no idea if it can make you laugh. I've run out of humor nowadays. Also, if there are mistakes, please ignore them for now.

Thank you so much for reading and I'll try not to make you wait so long again for the next update. Just a heads up. The pacing may get a little faster starting next chapter. I still have some things I wish to add before the next season starts and I can begin the closing of this work, but yeah... Thank you once again! :)

 


	23. Such a Cruel Man

 

 

**JANUARY 21, 2015**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is on the bed laying on his side. He is fast asleep, long lashes vivid against his fair skin and pink lips full and enticingly ready to be kissed. His hair is disheveled and his entire body is buried under thick white duvet. There is a soft yellowish glow of light coming from somewhere inside the room that cannot be seen in the frame.]

 **phichit+chu**  Our beloved boy **+katsuki_ yuuri** is tired from the flight but **#4CC2015** ,here he comes! Good luck to all the skaters and to my baby boy! _ **Taipei, Taiwan**_ **#WinIt #Go4Gold #SorryNotSorryCiaoCiao**

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** and  ** **14**** **, 396 others**

**View all 4, 303 comments**

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **VIDEO:** Yuuri skates round and round the expanse of the ice for a minute, seemingly focused internally. With him scattered within the confines of the boards are other participating skaters. Coaches, arena officials, ISU officials, security personnel, and the press are all lingering behind the boards observing the skaters quietly. Murmurs from the audience, flashes and the sound of shutters occasionally break through the lull inside the facility.

 

 _“_ _Yuuri is looking good,_ _”_ Phichit's voice says from behind the camera.

 

 _“_ _Yeah,_ _”_ another voice mumbles, presumably Coach Celestino Cialdini. _“_ _He's warming up properly._ _”_

 

A snort. _“_ _Yuuri always conditions himself properly, Ciao Ciao._ _”_

 

 _“_ _True,_ _”_ Celestino answers almost absentmindedly.

 

 _“_ _It always amazes me how Yuuri can transform so much when on the ice,_ _”_ Phichit continues. _“_ _Like, you know, on ice, he's this beautiful skater who can turn into a monster and swallow you in one bite. And then, off ice, he's like so fluffy that he can almost beat my hamsters in their cuteness. You know what I mean, Ciao Ciao?_ _”_

 

A hum comes as a wordless response.

 

The frame zooms in to follow Yuuri who is now doing a bit of his step sequence at the other end of the rink.

 

 _“_ _YUURI!!!_ _”_

 

Without missing a beat, the camera turns to where the shout comes from and zooms in on a group at the left side of the frame. The lull resumes and the camera returns to tailing the Japanese skater. Yuuri continues to skate, still seemingly lost in his thoughts. A moment later, he starts doing figures and continues to do so for the next couple of minutes until...

 

 _“_ _YUURI!!! "_

 

The camera jerks toward the same group. This time, one fan is standing and waving a small tarpaulin with Yuuri's face on it. Below his face is a print of the Japanese flag side-by-side the Taiwanese flag. The camera returns to Yuuri even as _“_ _WE LOVE YOU!!!_ _”_ booms from the same direction.

 

This time, Yuuri snaps out of his daze and looks up to where the scream is coming from. He smiles and waves at the fans who erupt into a loud echoing cheer. He skates over to their corner and gives them a bow. The cheering increases in volume.

 

 _“_ _I'm so glad that Yuuri interacts with his fans,_ _”_ Celestino can be heard muttering. Yuuri waves and bows again to the fans before skating back to his temporary corner on the ice.

 

 _“_ _My smol son is growing up well,_ _”_ Phichit answers back, pride evident in his voice. Back on the ice, Yuuri is casually gaining a bit more speed. _“_ _Oh, I think he's going for a –_ _”_

 

Yuuri launches himself into the air and Phichit cheers with the crowd as the Japanese skater lands a quad lutz.

 

 _“_ _Perfect,_ _”_ the Italian coach murmurs. _“_ _He's improved so much._ _”_

 

The frame continues to tail the Japanese skater for a few more seconds before ending.]

 **phichit+chu**   **+katsuki_ yuuri** just chillin' on ice! **#4CC2015 #Go4Gold #ProudPapa** _ **Taipei, Taiwan**_

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** and  ** **13**** **, 709 others**

**View all 2, 671 comments**

 

 

 

**JANUARY 21, 2015 – TAIPEI, TAIWAN**

 

“I'm not so sure about this, Yuuri,” Phichit mumbled as he and his smol son carefully peered around the corner where the hallway led towards another corridor that would in turn lead them to the elevator.

 

“I thought you said you wanted to go sightseeing?” Yuuri whispered with a huff before tiptoeing along the corridor. Phichit rolled his eyes but followed the other skater anyway.

 

“I'm just saying,” he said in a low voice, scared that the ever diligent ' **Y.K. Walls'** (Yes, Phichit came up with that. Cool, huh?) would hear him. “I never thought I'd see the day that shy, law-abiding citizen Yuuri Katsuki will be leading a great escape.”

 

Yuuri snorted, apparently finding his statement ridiculous. “What great escape are you even talking about?”

 

They came upon the end of the hallway and peered around the corner again. No MIB, proceed.

 

“Yuuri, you're supposed to be good at obeying the law and I'm supposed to be the one tempting you to violate the law!” Phichit whisper-screeched as they jogged to the elevator that looked so intimidating and welcoming at the same time. “And by law, that means by the order of the JSF, your yummy ass needs to be protected by your bodyguards!”

 

“I'm not sightseeing with them around,” Yuuri groaned as he hit the down button with more force than usual.

 

Phichit couldn't help but bounce on his feet as they waited for the door to open. There was just something so exciting about this sneaking around thing. In fact, this felt more exciting than the actual intended sightseeing. However – and that's a big however – should something happen to his smol son... He's dead. He was going to be dead. America would deport him, Japan would sit him down for _seppuku_ and Thailand would disown him, denying him the right to be buried in his own motherland, and not necessarily in that order. Phichit aborting himself had to fit in there somewhere.

 

“My adorable baby smol son has grown up, and grown up so well, too!” Papa was still proud though.

 

His adorable son just huffed. The elevator door opened and they both hopped in. They sighed in relief as the doors closed without any problem. Clear. Clear. Clear. Safe. No Y.K. Walls. Wooo... Phichit's hamster heart was thumping real fast. Let it be clear that Phichit was a troublemaker. He would never ever deny that and he would probably just laugh if he got arrested by the police. However, it was a different story when it already involved skating federations. Totally. A. Different. Story.

 

“Welp, this is quite an easy escape,” Yuuri muttered, amused. They both eyed the monitor showing them what floor they were on as the elevator descended.

 

“Me think so, too,” Phichit answered.

 

Yuuri sighed nervously. “Just a little bit more...”

 

Tensed, the two continued to watch as the panel blinked the floor they were at. Phichit was beginning to feel the itch to pace. Were they really doing this? What if something happened? Especially to Yuuri? What if... What if –

 

They reached the lobby. Both skaters looked at each other as the door opened. They nodded once and grinned before stepping out, giddy with excitement for their success and for the new sights that awaited them.

 

“Freedom!” Phichit yelled out, momentarily forgetting the horrible future that might happen in case things went shitty.

 

“I'm not so sure about that,” came a voice somewhere to their right.

 

They froze. Yep, shitty alright, a different kind of shitty.

 

Slowly – very slowly – they turned. Mr. Saito stood there with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. There was a pretty smug little smirk on his lips as he stared them down. Phichit could hear Yuuri gulp. Behind Mr. Saito were two of the Y.K Walls looking as imposing as ever.

 

Definitely shitty.

 

“O-Oh, hi, Mr. Saito!” Phichit forced himself to say although he knew they were caught red-handed. “Just needing some fresh air, you kno – ”

 

There was a blur, and then a rush of air.

 

“Phichit, run!” Yuuri yelled out as he went zooming for the exit. The little shit, Phichit thought as he bolted after his smol son.

 

Sadly, they didn't make it far. They skidded to a stop as they came upon the entrance of the hotel. To Phichit's dismay, the remaining Y.K Walls stood there blocking the doors, preventing anyone from getting in and out. Was that actually even legal?!

 

“ _Kuso!_ ” Yuuri muttered desperately under his breath as his eyes searched for another exit.

 

“Give it up, Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito said who was walking lazily towards them with the other half of the Y.K Walls in tow. Phichit was sure the man was enjoying this. He had that mad glint in his eyes that just spelled evil.

 

“Oh _come on_ , Hibeki-kun!” Yuuri whined. Phichit jest you not. Yuuri _whined_. “We're just heading for that tea house across the street!”

 

“Well, we can escort you there,” Mr. Saito said after a second of silence. Yuuri didn't seem to notice, but he just called Mr. Saito by his first name. Phichit wondered if that would help them with their case.

 

“We can go by ourselves,” Yuuri fired back.

 

“And we can go with you,” Mr. Saito calmly stated. Apparently, not.

 

Yuuri sighed and looked at Phichit. Well? What was he supposed to say? It's not like he could tell the official to scram. This was a JSF thing and Phichit was the one who convinced them to this arrangement after all. He shrugged and Yuuri sighed looking dejected and a tad bit betrayed.

 

The softening features of Mr. Saito and the bodyguards as they gazed upon a rather beautifully wilting Yuuri did not escape Phichit. The Japanese skater turned his large brown eyes to Phichit and he gulped.

 

Uhm, maybe he should have just risked being disowned by Thailand, deported by America, and guilt-tripped by Japan to commit _seppuku_ in Japanese soil. Actually, really, he should have just had himself aborted some years ago.

 

Oops.

 

 

 

Chen-Jui sighed prompting Ing-wen, his girlfriend who until then was busy scrolling down her phone, to look up and meet his eyes.

 

“What?” she snapped. Chen-Jui resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. Instead, he focused his gaze at the interior of the tea house they were in as he muttered,

 

“We don't get to hang out everyday, Ing-wen. Can you please put your phone away?”

 

His girl pouted but her hand refused to put the offending device out of sight.

 

“We get to hang out every few days, but it's not every day or every few days or every weekend or every month or every year that Yuuri competes in Taiwan!”

 

He frowned. Yuuri? Compete?

 

“What?”

 

“I said it's not everyday that Yuuri gets to compete in Taiwan! Are you deaf?”

 

“What the heck is a Yuuri?” he asked, bewildered. If he had the decency to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Ing-wen had no such manner.

 

“Yuuri is not a 'what', you disrespectful rat!” Ing-wen seethed, eyes narrowed at him. Damn did he choose such a fiesty woman. “Yuuri Katsuki is a super popular Japanese skater!”

 

Okay... Chen-Jui might or might not have heard of him.

 

“Is that the guy you were talking about for months now?” he ventured.

 

“Yes!” Ing-wen's eyes suddenly sparkled as she looked up as if watching an angel descend from the heavens. “I can't wait for the competition to start! I want to see him sooooooooooooo bad!”

 

Oh, okay... He remembered now. This Yuuri Katsuki was the reason why he had spent so much money on tickets for a skating competition, something he was not really interested in but something that he must do to keep his girlfriend happy. Damn. How did he end up paying so much money just for his girl to drool over another man? The skater was not even Taiwanese. Life.

 

“Well, at least until before the competition, can you please put away your phone?” he politely asked.

 

“Nope, can't do that,” Ing-wen promptly responded, phone now pasted to her face again.

 

“ _Why?!_ ”

 

“I need to check for updates!”

 

“Oh, come on! Put it down now!” he demanded, annoyance going a notch up. Ing-wen simply glared at him before her eyes went back to her phone's screen. He sighed, not really having the ability to win against a phone. He opted to just quietly drink his tea, eyes wandering the interior of the tea house once again.

 

A few minutes of silence later, the door chimed open and a tall man in black suit entered, looked around before taking more steps inside. He was followed by two young men in casual clothes who were then tailed by another man in black suit and another shorter man in dark blue suit. The group headed over to the counter and the two men in casual clothes began talking in... oh, in English as they discussed the goodies available.

 

It was quite an odd pair. One was talking and grinning enthusiastically while the other one was his exact opposite – calm, reserved, and spoke in mellowed voice. The latter also had half of his face obscured by a black mask.

 

“ _That has a lot of sugar in it, Phichit,_ ” the masked one said, voice too low that it was a miracle Chen-Jui actually managed to hear him.

 

“ _Eh... That's okay!_ ” the energetic man exclaimed. “ _Ciao Ciao is not here anyway_.”

 

“ _But I am here,_ ” the other replied. _“Choose something else._ ”

 

“ _But Yuuri!_ ”

 

Somebody choked. Chen-Jui tore his eyes off the group and turned to his girlfriend who, in spite of hacking her lungs out, had her eyes glued to the group he was just staring at seconds ago. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and he was beginning to worry that something was wrong with her.

 

“What is it?” he asked, alarmed. “Are you okay?”

 

“T-T-That's P-P-Phichit!”

 

“What?”

 

“So... So... So that's most definitely... most definitely Yuuri!” she gasped. “It's Yuuri!”

 

That name again.

 

Wait... What?

 

His head whipped to the group. The two men in casual clothes seemed to be oblivious to the building storm that was his girlfriend. Which one was Yuuri and which one was P... P-something?

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Do I look good?” his girlfriend asked, completely ignoring what he had just asked. “Ahhh!!! I need paper! Give me paper!”

 

“What?”

 

“Paper, Chen-Jui! Now!”

 

He quickly scrambled to look for any paper inside his bag. Thankfully, he had his organizer with him and offered it to Ing-wen who took it without even saying thanks and stood from her chair. He immediately followed suit and chased after her.

 

Before they could actually reach this Yuuri, however, one of the men in black suit blocked their path.

 

“Uhmmm...”

 

The man did not say anything and just stared them down. Chen-Jui was hurt to see his girlfriend suddenly wilt in disappointment. Then, he felt irritated – celebrities and their arrogance.

 

“Can't be helped,” Ing-wen mumbled sadly. “I guess this is expected after what happened in All Japan...”

 

All Japan? Curious, he asked,

 

“What?”

 

His girlfriend was about to open her mouth but she stopped, eyes suddenly wide. He turned to see what she was looking at. The energetic young man was looking at them, face all open and friendly. He tilted his head with a silent question and pointed at the other man who was facing the counter.

 

“ _Yes!_ ” he heard his girlfriend chirp. The man nodded and grinned before turning to the other man and tapped him on the shoulder. Energetic man jabbed a thumb at them prompting the other man to peek over the energetic man's shoulder.

 

“Yuuri!” Ing-wen called out shamelessly, organizer and pen raised over her head. Chen-Jui half expected the man would ignore them and go back to waiting for his order. Celebrities and their arrogance, right? But that was not what happened. Instead, the man and his friend walked over to them. The tall man in black stepped a little bit aside while their two other companions trailed behind.

 

“ _Hello_ ,” the reserved man greeted before pulling down his mask to reveal... to reveal... to reveal... Chen-Jui felt his face heat up, heart suddenly beating erratically. What the heck was this?! How come this man was too beautiful?! Men shouldn't be this beautiful! What the _heck_ was _this_?!

 

“Yuuri!” his girlfriend gushed. “ _Welcome to Taiwan! I'm a big fan!_ ”

 

Chen-Jui simply stared at the approaching vision. He was sure there was some sort of light radiating from this man and the small shy smile on his lips... This was an angel coming down to bring about destruction to Chen-Jui's peacefully virtuous world!

 

“ _Thank you so much for supporting me,_ ” the man called Yuuri said in a low melodic voice. Yep, this angel was here to bring about destruction, no question about that. Forget Helen of Troy. There's a Yuuri Katsuki of Japan existing.

 

“ _We're here to watch you compete!_ ” Ing-wen, the ever neglectful girlfriend, continued, eyes all hearts. But hey, it's not like Chen-Jui was any better. His mouth was probably hanging open.

 

“ _Thank you so much. I'll do my best,_ ” Yuuri answered, bright brown eyes hypnotic behind his black-rimmed glasses.

 

Ing-wen handed his organizer ( _his organizer!_ ) to Yuuri who took it to sign. She helped him spell out her name and talked about something, but Chen-Jui was deaf to the exchange. He was too busy taking in the wonderful _wonderful_ image in front of him. Boy, those hands... those hands looked so soft and warm. And those fingers! Those fingers were long and slender! Definitely a lot more aesthetic than any other woman he had ever met in his entire life! And yes, that included Ing-wen. This Yuuri was a man, right? Like, seriously a man, right?

 

“ _Can you sign a second page for my cousin here?_ ” he heard Ing-wen say, but he was still too preoccupied on staring the other man up and down before gaping at his face again. He was seriously _too beautiful_. How was this possible? Those lips... those lips were so plump and red. Was he wearing lipstick? Was he wearing makeup? It was just so impossible for a man to be this flawless.

 

Wait.

 

Did his girlfriend just call him her cousin?

 

“ _Thank you so much once again,_ ” Yuuri said as he returned the organizer to Ing-wen, now Chen-Jui's cousin apparently. The organizer was now aimed at Yuuri's companion, the vibrating ball of energy standing beside him and beaming like the sun.

 

“ _Oh, me, too?_ ”

 

“ _Of course, Phichit!_ _I can't wait for you to compete next season!_ ” Ing-wen happily chirped. “My friends will be so jealous! They are all big fans of you both!”

 

They talked more, but Chen-Jui still could not take his gaze off Yuuri Katsuki. He needed to inculcate this vision into his memory, into every chamber and neuron of his brain. He just must. The man was simply smiling, saying nothing as he observed the other two chatting excitedly. And then, his gaze fell on Chen-Jui.

 

His brain stopped all activity.

 

His mind broke.

 

His heart soared.

 

His stomach plummeted.

 

His blood clotted and blazed.

 

Chen-Jui was dying.

 

Yuuri Katsuki nodded and smiled shyly at him.

 

Chen-Jui's soul found heaven.

 

“ _Look forward to the competition!_ ” he heard someone say as the group took their orders from the counter and with a final wave, they walked out the door leaving the shop quiet and colorless.

 

“He's soooo nice! Both of them are sooooooooooooooooooo nice!” the girl beside him gushed. “I can't believe we met them here! And we were just talking about Yuuri minutes before he even walked in! Can you believe that?”

 

Chen-Jui swallowed as all of his intellectual and physical faculties resumed activity. He turned to Ing-wen and said,

 

“I'm open to a polyamorous relationship, but only with Yuuri.”

 

Ing-wen's eyes glinted as she looked at him, challenge in her eyes, “Fight me, bitch. Yuuri's mine.”

 

They stared at each other for a full minute, daring each other as if they both had a chance with the beautiful man. Then, they spent a good three minutes heaving and coughing as they laughed. On the fifth minute, Chen-Jui said,

 

“Tell me how to spell his name.”

 

He took his phone out of his pocket.

 

“With pleasure,” Ing-wen smirked.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 22, 2015 – TAIPEI, TAIWAN**

 

 **Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) KATSUKI ON FIRST PLACE AFTER SHORT PROGRAM **#4CC2015**

 **413** comments **1** **.8K** retweets  **2** **.1K** likes

 

**=======**

******The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) YUURI KATSUKI LEADS **#4CC2015**. NIKIFOROV'S SP WR REMAINS INTACT

 **** **51** comments  **100** retweets  **63** likes

 

_========_

**FNN.jp** プライムオンライン (@FNN_News) KATSUKI STARTS STRONG BUT FALLS SHORT OF BREAKING WORLD RECORD **#4CC2015**

 **561** comments **1** **.7K** retweets  **2** **K** likes

 

 

 

 **JANUARY 23, 2015 –** **TAIPEI, TAIWAN**

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit began, eyes simply staring at his smol son's back who was leading the way to yet another attempt at a great escape. It was the same as the other day, minus the hotel and replaced with an arena. They were making an escape from a fucking arena. Huh. They were making an escape from an arena in the middle of practice, leaving their coach and everyone else in there by the rink. “As far as I can remember, I've always been the enabler between the two of us. So... Can you just tell me why you are so determined to try this again?”

 

“I hate this,” he heard Yuuri say who was peeking around a corner.

 

“What? Did you want to go sightseeing so much?”

 

He followed his smol son tiptoe along the deserted hallway. They were probably a few minutes away from an exit.

 

“It's not about the sightseeing per se,” Yuuri replied, giving him a short glance before moving forward. “I hate the restrictions. I hate that I can't go anywhere as I please.” Yuuri slowed down and turned to Phichit with a sad look in his eyes. “It was never like this before, Phichit. Even when my career picked up after having Viktor as my coach, it was never like this. Viktor and I...”

 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head forlornly. He turned away to continue his hunt for the exit. It was obvious that this was not the time to tease his smol son... But hey, he wouldn't be his papa if he didn't tease him, right?

 

… If only to alleviate his sadness.

 

“So you are telling me that this is not about you making me happy by taking me sightseeing, but about you flashing the middle finger to the JSF?”

 

Yuuri turned to throw a glare at him. He rolled his eyes but chose not to respond in favor of peeking around yet another corner. His smol son visibly perked at what he saw.

 

“Phichit! There's the exit! Let's go!”

 

They hurried over, slightly nervous as a personnel stood there keeping watch over the door. They exchanged a look and nodded once. Pretending that nothing was wrong, they puffed out their chests and straightened their backs like some diplomat (and not like some suspicious stowaways) about to meet a king.

 

They nodded at the personnel and smiled. The personnel nodded back and, to their relief, opened the door to let them out. It was a big challenge for Phichit to stop himself from hollering in excitement and run out the door. They kept calm as they stepped out of the building. They kept calm as they continued to keep up the farce and walked as far as they could from the arena. They kept calm and when they were sure that their temporary freedom was guaranteed, they both shrieked in a mixture of cheer and laughter.

 

“We did it!” Yuuri exclaimed, sadness gone from his eyes. “We did it, Phichit!”

 

“Freedom! Freedom for you, freedom for me!” he yelled out as he allowed himself to run in circles with his arms high in the air. “FREEDOM!”

 

“So, where are we going?” Yuuri asked, grin still wide and bright.

 

“Leave it to me, dear son. Leave it to papa.”

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont grins at the camera, his white face mask pulled down to his chin. Beside him is another boy, obviously Yuuri Katsuki, with his mask still on and he is wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses. They both have a hand showing the peace sign. Behind them, towering over the heads of multitude of people, is a red and gold archway with characters translated to _Raohe St. Night Market._ ]

 **phichit+chu**  Strolling around _**Raohe Night Market**_ in _**Songshan District, Taipei, Taiwan**_ with **+katsuki_ yuuri** before tomorrow's **#4CC2015FreeSkate** **#WeGotOutSomehow #GreatEscape**

 

Liked by  **YuukunYuu143** and  ** **12**** **, 761 others**

**View all 3, 752 comments**

 

==========

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** The front view of a triple-tiered temple with red and gold roofing is at the center of the frame. Decorations of dragons, paper lanterns, and curious-looking humanoid figures clutching spears are positioned all over the roof. The sky that can be seen is cloudy and gray.]

 **phichit+chu**  This is the _**Ciyou Temple**_ in _**Songshan District, Taipei, Taiwan**_ _._ I heard that it's quite known for its intricate designs and impressive details. Sadly, we weren't able to go inside today but if you are in the area, you should go and take a look! Still with **+katsuki_ yuuri** **#4CC2015** **#WeBeStrollin #DeyBeLookin #FYIYuurisFault #GreatEscape**

 

Liked by  **n_gomEZ** and  ** **13**** **, 266 others**

**View all 3, 583 comments**

 

==========

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO COLLAGE: (Top Left)** Yuuri is looking shy and awkward as he is surrounded by some local teenage girls who look very excited. **(Top Right)** Yuuri is blushing furiously as he signs autographs for the girls. Phichit's face is inserted at the corner of the photo with a hand covering his mouth and his eyes conveying amusement. **(Bottom Photo)** Yuuri blushes even more furiously as a middle aged woman kisses him firmly on the cheek. Phichit's corner in the photo shows him laughing hysterically _._ ]

 **phichit+chu**  Well someone is a clear favorite lol **+katsuki_ yuuri #4CC2015** **#GreatEscape #WeBeStrollin #DeyBeLookin #StillFoundTho**

 

Liked by  **viyta_vitya_vitya** and  ** **14**** **, 503 others**

**View all 3, 985 comments**

**Cutie_Cathy** How cute!

 **YuuriStan_01** That woman stole a kiss! That woman stole a kiss!!! THAT WOMAN STOLE A KISS!

 **skate_fam.exe.** Clear favorite indeed haha!

 **RussianIceLegend** Seems like Yuuri is also famous in Taiwan

 **AnaiahG** Lucky girls!!! Look how adorable Yuuri is!

 **ham_hamsters** He's most especially famous in Asia **RussianIceLegend**

 **KylaIsKatsuki**  ... ...  **YuuriStan_01** IKR.... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **LiaMBrian** NO!!! Yuuri's first kiss!

 **HamtaroTomodachi** Lemme kiss you too Yuuri!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Go and kiss your own face! **HamtaroTomodachi** (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **DreamIce** What makes you think that's his first kiss? And that's just on the cheek. Chill **LiaMBrian**

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** I wanna kiss him too!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Yuuri's first kiss is mine to take! **LiaMBrian DreamIce** (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **SexGodChrisG** Oh Yuuri! You playboy! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **KylaIsKatsuki** Yuuri is not a playboy you dumbass **SexGodChrisG**! **prima_ballerina_dreamer** go kiss the wall! (╬ಠ益ಠ)

 **LiaMBrian** …

 **SexGodChrisG** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **DreamIce** Down girl! Down! Good girl **KylaIsKatsuki** , here a treat. Now, go back to your dog house.

 **Maddie Mendraz** Yuuri kissed Viktor at the airport in Budapest tho...

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** jesus christ, chill **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** What? **Maddie Mendraz**

 **Nisrina Onbekend** What?! **Maddie Mendraz**

 **YuuriStan_01** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! **Maddie Mendraz**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** I SWEAR YOU BETTER BE LYING **Maddie Mendraz**

 **KylaIsKatsuki** REPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Maddie Mendraz**

 **DreamIce** I said down, girl! Down! **KylaIsKatsuki** But yeah, photo for proof please **Maddie Mendraz**

 **Maddie Mendraz** See my Insta bitches. It's there.

 

 

 

**JANUARY 24, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Yura?”

 

Yuri growled. He tightened his arms crossed over his chest and fixed the idiot across the table with the meanest glare he could muster. They were currently in the break room waiting for the Free Skate to start. After pleading, bargaining, and outright bribing Yakov (mostly Viktor's doing), they were finally allowed to watch the competition. Yakov insisted that it wasn't because he was offered (which he accepted) a one-week all-expense paid trip to the tropics (courtesy of Viktor, of course) during the off season that he conceded. He screamed that it was because Viktor must study Yuuri's progress in the 4CC. They all knew that was pure bull. The old man just wanted to get away and save his remaining hair strands.

 

“Oh, don't mind him, Viktor,” Mila chirped, a straw still stuck in between her teeth as she smirked. “He's just jealous 'coz Yuuri was in Budapest with us.”

 

“Shut up, baba!” Yuri snarled even as he felt his face blaze up. He then huffed in irritation and fixed the silverhead with a glare meaner than his earlier meanest. “I just don't get what Yuuri sees in this idiot!”

 

“See? Jealous. The kitten is jealous.”

 

“Shut up, you ugly clown!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Viktor, the eternal embodiment of stupid in Yuri's books, intervened. “Yuri, I didn't even know he was going to fly over to Budapest.”

 

Yuri glared harder than ever before, but inside, he felt himself soften just a little bit.

 

“You didn't ask him to?”

 

“No, I promise! I was just as surprised as you are, I swear!”

 

“Still,” he argued, still not willing to give up the fight. “What's so special about you for him to fly and watch your competition? Tsk.”

 

“Weeellll, Viktor is his rival?” Mila offered. Georgi snorted and shook his head, but he did not say anything.

 

“Bah! That couldn't be it!” Yuri barked. He turned his gaze to Viktor who, to his confusion, suddenly looked... Well, he didn't know the right word to describe the moron's face at the moment, just that he didn't look happy.

 

“I know...” Viktor murmured. “I... know...”

 

Yuri frowned and threw a glance at the other two older skaters. They were equally puzzled by the curious plummet of Viktor's mood. He returned his gaze to the oldest (huh, get that? Oldest. Emphasis on 'OLD') skater among them and spat,

 

“What's up with you?”

 

Viktor's steely blue eyes looked up to meet Yuri's own turquoise ones and snapped,

 

“What?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and glanced at the television instead. The competition still hadn't started. He glanced at the older skater who now appeared to be deep in thought.

 

“That call,” he began again. “Was that Yuuri who called you before your skate?”

 

The dullness that was beginning to cloud the older man's eyes rapidly retreated just as a small shy smile appeared on Viktor's lips. He nodded and, Yuri wished he didn't ask, but the moron was now blushing.

 

“It... Yeah, that was Yuuri.”

 

Yuri gave him a blank look. The moron was an idiot. The idiot was a moron. Did he not realize? Did he have to be the adult one here?

 

He gave Mila and Georgi a dead-eye stare. The two stooges just shrugged and looked away. Clearly, he needed to be the adult one here. Bummer.

 

“Do you like Yuuri?” he deadpanned.

 

The big goof grinned, heart-shaped mouth and all. Disgusting.

 

“Of course! He's very nice!”

 

“I hope you understand, you big dolt, that I am not referring to that.”

 

Mila and Georgi continued to watch the conversation's progress. Mila looked amused but Georgi was looking apprehensive. He shook his head as if to tell Yuri not to continue this line of topic. He didn't give a fuck. Tigers feared nothing. And also, this was what they get for letting him (him!!!) do all the talking. Stupid adults.

 

“What do you mean, Yura?”

 

“Are you a fucking virgin?!” he yelled out, totally losing it. “I am asking if you want to kiss him!”

 

Viktor's eyes widened in surprise, but then the moron (he seriously needed to find more synonyms for this word) smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

 

“We've kissed, not once but twice!” the dolt cried out proudly.

 

Yuri almost lunged at him right there and then. Someone seriously needed to do the world a favor and get rid of this... this... Urgh! Seriously, he needed more words in his vocabulary!

 

“Well,” Yuri growled. “Do you want to fuck him then?!”

 

He didn't see it coming. Oh, he didn't see it coming. If he did, he would have had Mila's head rolling on the floor before she could even lift a finger.

 

“Shh!” Mila, who in a sudden flash of red light had Yuri in a headlock. “Yura, seriously!”

 

No, seriously. He really should have seen this coming, he thought as he struggled against her. And why was this grandma so strong?!

 

“And how do you even know such things, Yura?” Georgi wailed. “You are still a child! A child!”

 

“Shut up! Let me go, baba! Let me go! You're all stupid! All of you are stupid!”

 

Huffing, puffing, and coughing, Yuri finally managed to extract himself from Mila's grip minutes later. He angrily took deep gulps of air before fixing his eyes on the suspiciously quiet Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Yuri stared. The competition still hadn't started yet.

 

“Hey, Viktor?” Mila called.

 

Yuri stared and stared. Just when was this competition starting?

 

“Viktor, are you okay?” Georgi asked.

 

Yuri stared and –

 

“IDIOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!!!”

 

The idiot (excuse Yuri for now, he'd look up some new words later) was just sitting there like a poorly crafted sculpture, damned and frozen probably by Medusa or whoever, mouth hanging open, eyes distant and open wider than his mouth, and his normally porcelain pale skin on fire. (Yuri hoped that had sufficed to express just how disgusted he was with this poor excuse of a Russian Living Legend. Please accept this offering. More to come in the future.)

 

“Err...” Mila.

 

“VIKTOR, YOU MORON!”

 

“Please tell me you understand at least that, Viktor?” Georgi.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Viktor turned his eyes to his dark-haired rinkmate and stared before mumbling,

 

“I... I want to... to f-fuck Yuuri?”

 

“Uhm, maybe making love is more appropriate then, Viktor?” Mila asked teasingly.

 

“I... I want to make love to Yuuri?” the silverhead asked like a child.

 

“Oh, come on, Viktor,” Mila retorted with a snort. “You're what? 35?”

 

That seemed to do the trick. Viktor gasped, looking severely affronted, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before settling to a pout.

 

“Excuse you, I'm only 25!”

 

“Ha! Your hairline could've fooled me,” Yuri quipped and smirked when Viktor shrieked. A hundred points for Yuri “Russian Tiger” Plisetsky!

 

“See, the point here is,” Mila started. “Viktor, you're an adult. Maybe it's time for you to re-evaluate yourself and, I dunno... Time to think about what kind of relationship you have or would want to have with Yuuri. There, I said it. The ball is now in your court.”

 

“She's right, pal,” Georgi added. “Friends don't look at each other like the other hang the moon and the stars. They don't kiss the other close to the lips. They don't message or video call each other almost every free time they have. They don't dance like there's no one else in the world. They don't – ”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it!” Viktor grumbled exasperatedly. Then, he grew quiet. They all paused, watching the Russian legend thinking things over. Seeing him like this, eyes downcast, silver fringes covering his left eye, putting on a serious face, Yuri thought he actually looked cool. That illusion breaks however every fucking time this bastard opened his mouth.

 

“ _Yuuri Katsuki is looking good!_ ”

 

They all jolted in surprise as the topic of their conversation boomed from the television. Yuri's eyes immediately snapped to the screen and he beamed happily. Indeed, Yuuri was looking good. Elegant, strong, confident – he looked ready to slay! This was surely another gold in the bag.

 

Wanting to gloat, Yuri turned to Viktor. He regretted it immediately. The bastard was doing it again! The bastard was staring at the screen – at Yuuri – like he was seeing the biggest miracle of the universe!

 

“FIGURE YOUR SHIT OUT FIRST BEFORE YOU EVEN DARE LOOK AT HIM LIKE THAT!” he roared. “AND WIPE THAT STUPID LOOK OFF YOUR STUPID FACE, OLD MAN!”

 

 

 

**JANUARY 24, 2015**

 

 **Focus Taiwan** (@Focus_Taiwan) JAPAN'S KATSUKI BAGS ANOTHER GOLD MEDAL IN TAIPEI **#4CC2015**

 **98** comments **106** retweets  **500** likes

 

**=======**

**Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) YUURI KATSUKI CONQUERS **#4CC2015**

 **354** comments **1** **.9K** retweets  **3** **.2K** likes

 

_========_

**The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) STILL NO **#WR** ATTEMPT AT **#4CCFreeSkate**. KATSUKI SAVING IT FOR WORLDS AGAINST NIKIFOROV?

 **42** comments  **84** retweets  **51** likes

 

 

 

**JANUARY 30, 2015**

 

 **[COMMERCIAL VIDEO:** Opens with a muffled sound of cheering that gradually gets clearer and louder. Yuuri Katsuki, in his official JSF jacket, is smiling and posing with fans. A bright flash and the scene changes to Yuuri answering questions from reporters. Another flash, Yuuri Katsuki is standing on the podium clutching a bouquet of flowers and waving to a screaming crowd. The cheering goes louder and louder. More shots of Yuuri posing with fans and addressing reporters alternate one another at overwhelming speed.

 

And then, the screen goes black. The cheering cuts off.

 

A second or two of silence.

 

Gentle, melancholic music starts. The black melts to reveal a new scene.

 

Yuuri Katsuki is jogging along an empty road by the sea on a rainy day. The hood of his black Mizuno jacket is his only protection against the pouring rain and the strong wind coming in from the sea. The scene changes and Yuuri is in a gym energetically doing curl-ups. His sweat is drenching his blue Mizuno training shirt. Again, the scene changes and Yuuri is on the ice, clad in all black Mizuno training apparel. He is focused on practicing a routine.

 

The frame changes to show Phichit Chulanont watching intently behind the boards. He is wearing a navy blue Mizuno training tee. The usually cheerful Phichit looks serious as his eyes continue to watch.... Yuuri Katsuki making a jump, falling, and sliding across the ice.

 

The scene changes again: Yuuri goes for a jump, rotates in the air, lands and loses balance, falls on his front, and skids across the ice. The music stops and only Yuuri's heavy breathing can be heard. And then, he slams a fist on the ice. The sound echoes inside the empty rink.

 

A pair of skate shoes falls heavily on the floor. A hand zips a black and deep blue Mizuno gym bag close. Yuuri, wearing a dark red Mizuno jacket, walks along a poorly lit hallway. His eyes are downcast, his head bowed, his body language screams frustration. He comes upon a door, opens it and stares for a moment outside. He then pulls on the hood of his jacket.

 

“ _Sometimes, I just want to hide,_ ” says Yuuri's voice-over.

 

He steps out of the building. Behind him the door shuts close, revealing Phichit who is leaning casually against the wall beside it. Phichit smiles and jogs up to an unsuspecting Yuuri. He then places an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and says as he brandishes a phone,

 

“ _Selfie!_ ”

 

A pause for a still image of Phichit grinning, cheek pasted against Yuuri's own. The latter is staring at the camera with a little smile on his lips.

 

The scene continues and Phichit says, “ _Nee, Yuuri_ _._ ” He turns to him and Phichit grins wider as he softly says, “ _Otsukare, Yuuri_ _._ ”

 

Yuuri looks surprised, eyes going wide and lips parting a little. And then, his expression softens and he smiles. He nods his head.

 

“ _Uhn._ ”

 

The last frame shows Yuuri and Phichit talking animatedly as they walk away. The screen blurs before fading to black, leaving the white logo of Mizuno. **]**

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 7, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

Phichit huffed in satisfaction as his eyes roamed the entirety of his newly organized, newly inhabited room in his and Yuuri's new apartment. Well, actually, they moved here last weekend, but between work and school plus some more sponsorship jobs, they didn't really have the time to unpack and make their new abode warm and homely. That changed this weekend.

 

After pestering Ciao Ciao to give them some time, he finally allowed them a three-day weekend to do what must be done. He couldn't help the giddiness bubbling through him. His new room was bigger than the previous one and it had really high ceilings too. The walls were painted creamy white and the general smell of the room was just _clean_. Phichit would definitely stick his smell in every particle of this beautiful room with its two narrow double hung sash windows and smooth dark brown wooden floors. The view from the windows were nothing but buildings, save for a little peek at the lush greens of a park nearby, but it was definitely cozy enough for him. Yuuri's room on the other hand had a better view of the park and Vicchan was definitely loving the visits they had been taking there since moving in.

 

Their home was a simple but well-maintained two-bedroom apartment on the 8th floor of a ten-story apartment complex 10 minutes away from the university by bus and 10 minutes away from the rink by foot. All according to their promises to the JSF, including the fact that they had found a unit for Mr. Saito just below their own floor. The Japanese official hadn't moved in as of yet. Actually, the man would not be in America for at least another three weeks. Fun. Three weeks of fun and freedom.

 

Of all the nice things about this apartment complex and its surroundings (yes, coffee shop and bakery just across the street!), what really got Phichit the first time was the entrance. Anyone who wanted to enter the building must first open the glass door using a key. After stepping inside, one must then enter a code on the security panel attached next to another glass door.

 

Phichit had actually laughed about it, thinking that if he ever forgot his keys and his numbers, he could just break the glass. Yuuri ruined his glee when he told him that the doors were made of bulletproof glass before pointing at the side where there was a security personnel standing inside the security booth glaring at them. Phichit sashayed out of there as cool as he could while sweating bullets. He definitely didn't want to be blacklisted from the building in just a few minutes of stepping inside.

 

“Phichit?”

 

He swiftly turned to see Yuuri standing just outside his door.

 

“Yes, my little beautiful smol son?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. Papa Phichit was hurt.

 

“Your hamsters.”

 

One perfect Phichit eyebrow rose, “What about them?”

 

“You left the cage open,” Yuuri said simply before walking away.

 

Shit.

 

Phichit scrambled after him but tumbled down to the floor after hitting something. He sat up and turned to see what he had hit. It was a box he placed there earlier. Phichit grinned as he remembered why he hadn't put that box away.

 

But that could wait. First, he needed to hunt down his hamsters.

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 14, 2015**

 

**+katsuki_ yuuri**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki is on a pole wearing only a white tank top made of thin material and a pair of black shorts. The shortness of it gives a good view of his strong and long shapely legs and thick thighs. One hand is holding on to the pole – the only thing that carries his entire weight as he is spread out horizontally and his feet apart as if he is walking. His other hand is holding a flute of what appears to be champagne. He is holding it upright extended towards the camera in offer. Yuuri is smirking and he has one eyebrow raised. His hair is brushed back and his glasses are nowhere in sight.]

 **+katsuki_ yuuri**  Happy birthday, **christophe-gc** Above is a **#FriendlyReminder #IWon #HBDChris**

 

Liked by  **v-nikiforov** and  ** **22**** **, 184 others**

**View all 5, 942 comments**

**YuukunYuu143** Oh. my. God. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod. OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE MY GOD, MY RELIGION, YUURI!!! TAKE ME!!!

 **SpinSpinKatsu** I never thought I'd see the day when Yuuri is not only posting on his SNS, but also posting something like this. I am in an alternate universe and I am so glad to be alive. ｡ﾟ･（ >﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 **phichitandhamsters** DEYM! Look at that bod! Look at those muscles! He's perfect! He's so perfect I'm crying! **phichit+chu** better take care of **+katsuki_ yuuri** ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **KylaIsKatsuki** I LOVE YOU, YUURI!!!!! PLEASE MARRY ME! I SWEAR TO MAKE YOU HAPPY FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **sex_y_onIce** Excuse me?! You won?! Impossible! Chris is the king! (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **YuuriStan_01** NO, MARRY ME, YUURI!!! I HAVE A DOWRY READY!!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN **KylaIsKatsuki**!!!

 **christophe-gc** Thank you **+katsuki_ yuuri** ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

 **sassy+bianka** my nose won't stop bleeding. Help.

 **christophe-gc** I'm demanding a rematch tho (*✧×✧*) **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **RandomWayneGuy** My poor heart can't take this anymore. Yuuri please be mine! Or I can be yours! Even as a pet!

 **4Ever_Chris.G** YOU actually lost **christophe-gc**?! To fluffy adorable **+katsuki_ yuuri** ?!!!!!!! Jesus christ. What has the world become?! My reality is a lie!!!!

 **KylaIsKatsuki** WHAT DID YOU SAY **YuuriStan_01** ??!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR YUURI'S HAND!!!

 **v-nikiforov** how come I didn't get this kind of tag on my birthday **+katsuki_ yuuri** ?!

 **YuuriStan_01** BRING IT ON BITCH! GLADIATOR STYLE! **KylaIsKatsuki**

 **christophe-gc** You can't pole dance **v-nikiforov** (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 **HamtaroTomodachi** wow... people are literally willing to kill and die for **+katsuki_ yuuri**

 **ChrisGiaSexy** CHRIS!!! NOTICE ME LOVE!

 **TheThailand_Er** Oh!!! So **v-nikiforov** can't pole dance??! Interesting to know!!!

 **LiaMBrian** Yuuri belongs to Viktor and Viktor belongs to Yuuri!!!!!!!!!! **RandomWayneGuy** GO AWAY! MY SHIP IS SAILING NO MATTER WHAT! (╬•᷅д•᷄╬)

 **IcePrince_YuuriK** Yuuri, I am but a humble servant of yours. I offer my body, my soul, my heart to you!!! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 **SexGodChrisG** I'm sporting a boner. At work. NSFW

 **rougue04365** NOBODY'S MARRYING YUURI EXCEPT FOR VIKTOR! END OF STORY.

 **prima_ballerina_dreamer** I am also desperately, willingly, longingly offering myself up to you **+katsuki_ yuuri** ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 **Vitya_Sasha** yo bitch **LiaMBrian rougue04365**! **v-nikiforov** BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!! ┗(｀皿´)┛ KEEP YOUR JAPANESE FOX AWAY FROM MY VITYA!!!!

 **hamstergrenade** and people are offering themselves up to him alright **HamtaroTomodachi**

 **BladeShoesNotHockey** I don't know what's happening but I'm also offering myself up to be your slave, Yuuri! Step on me, daddy!!! YES!!!!

 **ChrisG_EroKing** I don't understand what's happening here, but I definitely want to see a video of Chris and Yuuri pole dancing. Enough said. （*＾3＾）

 **dandeliondance** oh my god people! CHILL!!! What the heck is wrong with you all????!!!! BTW, Yuuri omg!!! You're so hot! That body of yours is art, I tell you! ART!!!

 **EroticIce411** If I have to win against Yuuri for your hand, Chris, then I will do my best to learn how to pole dance! Anything for you, Chris! I LOVE YOU!!! **christophe-gc**

 **TheUnivDude** I can't believe i'm thirsting along with soooo maaaaannnyyy people for Yuuri Katsuki!!! NOTICE ME, YUURI!!! ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

 **phichit+chu** ahh... * sipping imaginary wine * my smol son has officially kicked Helen of Troy off the pedestal. I am such a proud papa.

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 14, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Speechless. Viktor was speechless. He watched as Makkachin huffed, grumbled, whined, and yipped excitedly as he stared at the monitor of Viktor's laptop with his tail wagging energetically. On the other side of the video call was Vicchan who was perfectly mirroring Makkachin's behavior. Yuuri was watching both dogs with a big and somehow proud grin on his face. Viktor tried to ignore it, but there were tears in Yuuri's eyes. Nothing was making sense to poor Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Really... What was going on here?!

 

“Yip!”

 

“Bork?”

 

“Yip! Yip!”

 

A whine.

 

A huff.

 

“Bork! Bork!”

 

“Boof!” followed by a small whine.

 

A big puff followed by a yawn.

 

A snort.

 

“Arf!”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Viktor muttered, making Yuuri turn his eyes on him. He couldn't take it anymore. “They're gossiping, Yuuri! They're actually gossiping!”

 

On the other side, Yuuri chuckled, eyes crinkled in mirth, tears sparkling enchantingly. Viktor's heart was melting so badly inside his chest. But he was still so lost.

 

“Yes, yes, they are, aren't they?”

 

“I never thought I'd say this but... my god, these poodles are weirding me out!”

 

Yuuri's face brightened even more as he stared back to him happily.

 

“Dogs do communicate, Viktor.”

 

“I know!” Viktor wailed. “But, Yuuri! Dogs don't communicate to each other that actively! I mean, occasional barks and growls, yes, but not like that!” And yes, both dogs were still chatting like their humans were not even there. What were they? Long lost brothers?!

 

Yuuri chuckled again as he leaned back against the backrest of his chair.

 

“Oh shush, leave them be, Viktor.” Yuuri pulled Vicchan back a little as the pup was getting too close to the camera in his effort to reach out to Makkachin. “But thank you. I'm really happy to see Makkachin wearing the omamori.”

 

Viktor threw a fond glance at the red pouch hanging down Makkachin's collar. He smiled softly remembering that Yuuri specifically bought it and personally delivered it to him out of his fondness for the bigger poodle. So sweet.

 

“Makkachin doesn't normally wear his collar at home, but I wanted you to see that I delivered this charm as you asked.”

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said softly. Viktor turned to look at the Japanese skater who was watching the two poodles' progress. Warm, gentle brown eyes behind glasses, a beatific small smile on red lips, and a blush tinting the already pinkish skin... Yuuri Katsuki was just so...

 

“Viktor?”

 

Viktor blinked. Was he staring? Did he stare too long?

 

“Ahmm... Yes?”

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, his head tilted to the side, eyes staring intently.

 

“U-Uh... Uhmm...” Viktor forced his wandering mind to come back down to earth. He cleared his throat and pasted his best selling smile. “Of course!”

 

Yuuri blinked. “Hmnn... For a while there, I thought you looked...”

 

Hmn?

 

“Looked?” he urged, interested to know what Yuuri thought he saw.

 

Yuuri didn't blink for a moment, his eyes never leaving Viktor's. And then, slowly, very slowly, eyes still glued to his, a smirk appeared on Yuuri's lips.

 

“Oh, nothing. I just thought you looked quite... _thirsty_.”

 

Viktor choked on his own spit.

 

What the fuck?

 

Did Yuuri just... Did he just... ?

 

Viktor could definitely feel his face burning. Yep, Yuuri did this to him. Yep.

 

He cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face, aflame as it was.

 

“T-Thirsty? Oh, y-yeah! But I have water here, see?” He made a show of grabbing a bottle of water sitting on top of the coffee table that had been there since – Viktor would be damned if he knew since when. He downed all the water anyway. He gasped as he struggled to swallow and then smiled as nonchalantly as he could. “See? Not thirsty anymore!”

 

The other skater leaned forward, smirk still sitting arrogantly on his lips. “Hmnnn... I bet that water you drank wasn't enough to quench your thirst.”

 

Viktor gasped, eyes wide in disbelief. Was this really Yuuri Katsuki? Wasn't Yuuri Katsuki an innocent adorable ball of fluff cuter than any other dog or human in the world? What was this – What was this... this display of – of – of _eros_?!!!

 

“Y-You're teasing me, Yuuri!” he whined.

 

“Ehh... What makes you say that?” the Japanese man drawled, brown orbs still not leaving his blue ones. Viktor must never ever forget: Yuuri Katsuki was no full-time cinnamon roll, Yuuri Katsuki was part-time siren. No ordinary human could do this to him. No ordinary human could.. could... “You're gaping, Viktor.”

 

“U-Uh...” Viktor looked away. Suddenly, he felt a little annoyed. Why should he be teased like this? Why should he be teased like this by this man who kissed him not once but twice! And then never mention anything about it again! Who did that? Why would he do that?

 

“Viktor?”

 

Yuuri Katsuki was a cruel man.

 

“Why?” he found himself whispering.

 

“Why what?” The teasing tone was gone from Yuuri's voice. Still, Viktor couldn't look at him. Yuuri sighed and Viktor flinched. “If something is bothering you, just tell me.”

 

Could he really?

 

But Viktor couldn't speak.

 

And Yuuri refused to break the silence any further.

 

But Mila said that he should think about it. And Yuri said he should figure his 'shit' out.

 

The poodles continued their chatter while their humans couldn't find their voices. Animals were probably better at communicating, Viktor thought bitterly. No pretenses, no reservations, no fears...

 

Could he take this chance?

 

“Yuuri...”

 

Was he really doing this?

 

“Yes?”

 

Was he really crossing this line?

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

So fragile.

 

_They don't message or video call each other almost every free time they have._

 

This ice they were treading on was so fragile.

 

_They don't kiss the other close to the lips._

 

So fragile.

 

He decided to jump anyway.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

No reply came immediately. Viktor forced himself to look up and meet the other man's gaze. Gone was the smirk, gone was the teasing, gone was the innocent tilt of his head. Yuuri was facing him head on.

 

_Friends don't look at each other like the other hang the moon and the stars._

 

“Would you believe me if I say that it was a simple goodbye?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Was it though?” Viktor shot back. Did he want it to be a simple goodbye?

 

“Would you want it to be?” the other man returned.

 

_They don't dance like there's no one else in the world._

 

“Just tell me, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri sighed. “What do you want it to be?”

 

Viktor's hands were balled into fists. “Please, just... What do you want from me?”

 

The serious look on Yuuri's face softened to give way to a sad smile. “Anything you are willing to give really.”

 

Viktor swallowed the gasp that erupted from his chest.

 

The dogs were quiet, seemingly having sensed the tension between their respective owners. They now sat still, eyes staring up between their two humans, probably waiting for Viktor's response to what Yuuri had just said – like they were watching an unfolding drama. Wasn't this so ironic?

 

But what did Yuuri say? Anything Viktor was willing to give?

 

What he was willing to give?

 

What was Viktor willing to give?

 

Yuuri continued to keep his silence, eyes downcast, unmoving – as if waiting for a sentencing.

 

_What's so special about you for him to fly and watch your competition?_

 

Did he even deserve this?

 

_What's so special about you...?_

 

Did Viktor even deserve such a wonderful person like Yuuri?

 

“What...” he muttered, belatedly realizing that he even spoke. The other skater looked up and Viktor was taken aback at how vulnerable Yuuri looked.

 

If anything, shouldn't Viktor be the one to beg this man for anything he could give him?

 

“You don't... You don't have to say anything right now, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, eyes so soft and understanding. “You don't owe me anything, not even an answer.”

 

Viktor found himself frowning. How? How could Yuuri just lay himself out like this so openly? And, not even an answer? Wasn't that unfair? Wasn't that unfair to this man who was honest with his feelings?

 

“Yuuri...”

 

The other man raised a hand and Viktor realized that Yuuri was shaking. His hand was shaking badly.

 

“Don't,” Yuuri whispered rather harshly. “Don't. Not right now.”

 

“But – ”

 

“I just want you to understand,” the hand that Yuuri had raised fisted before he lowered them to his lap out of camera view. “I just want you to understand... I will stay close to you no matter what.”

 

Viktor, once again, couldn't find his voice. Heck, he couldn't find it in himself to think. He could only _feel_. He could feel his heart thumping oh so painfully inside his chest. His breathing was labored and he could feel his face blazing. He couldn't think. He couldn't process this... whatever this was, whatever he was supposed to think about. All he could see was Yuuri.

 

Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. There, inside the 13-inch screen of his laptop, Yuuri continued to look subdued, face looking so raw from emotions that he tried and failed to hide.

 

And Viktor was pleased – so pleased to be the one to make the other man look like that.

 

Still, Yuuri Katsuki was such a cruel man.

 

 

 

**FEBRUARY 15, 2015**

 

**[VIDEO:**

**< ** Date Stamp: **February 15, 2015 > **

 

Yuuri and Phichit sit side by side as they stare back at the camera. Yuuri is wearing a simple black sweater. His hair is pretty much sticking up everywhere and, although there is a slight tilt in his lips, he is putting on a face that clearly expresses that he is not at all comfortable with his situation. Phichit, on the other hand, who is wearing a grey jacket is looking ever comfortable.

 

“ _Hello, everyone!_ ” Phichit greets as Yuuri nods, smile going slightly wider. “ _It's been a while since I uploaded a video but you know,_ ” Phichit shrugs. “ _We've been busy. But hey! We're here now and we have something for you!_ ”

 

“ _You mean_ _ **you**_ _have something for them,_ ” Yuuri interjects. “ _I still don't know what we're even doing for this video._ ”

 

If possible, Phichit grins wider as he waggles his eyebrows at the camera.

 

“ _Don't worry your lovely darling self, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit chirps as he bends down out of sight before straightening with a small box in his hands. “ _I know exactly what we're doing. I've been planning for this for a few weeks now._ ”

 

Yuuri is frowning as he stares at the box. “ _What's in there, Phichit?_ ”

 

Phichit lightly slaps the top of the box and says, “ _Inside this box is what we are going to do._ ”

 

Yuuri tilts his head as he suspiciously eyes the mysterious box. He says slowly, “ _I don't think I want to participate in this._ ”

 

“ _Oh, chill,_ ” Phichit chastises before turning his attention to the camera. “ _So I was watching these videos online and I was like,_ 'Oh! I want to try that too!' _and so, I went to buy some stuff online and here were are!_ ”

 

“ _You bought things online?_ ” Yuuri asks, looking more and more unsure by the second. Instead of answering, Phichit opens the box and takes out what appear to be an assortment of snacks. Yuuri's eyes go wide as he looks at the snacks. “ _Phichit! What... What the heck? You better hope Coach Celestino won't see this video._ ”

 

The Thai skater chuckles, “ _Oh, Yuuri, you know he will. You know he will._ ”

 

“ _We're dead,_ ” he mumbles. “ _We're_ so _dead._ ”

 

Phichit simply waves a hand as if shooing Yuuri's negative thoughts away. He then looks at the camera with a big smile and states,

 

“ _If it's not clear yet, we're going to do a food taste test!_ ” Phichit declares happily as Yuuri scrunches his face. He glances at Yuuri before looking back to the camera, eyebrows waggling again. “ _Of course, this is just an excuse to lure out different reactions from our beloved smol son!_ ”

 

Yuuri groans and grumbles, “ _I am not anyone's smol son._ ”

 

“ _Keep denying it, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit responds. “ _Keep denying it._ ”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes at him. “ _Whatever, Phichit._ ”

 

Phichit chooses to ignore him and picks up a red and white package. “ _So, here are our specimens fo –_ ”

 

“ _Specimens? Really, Phichit?_ ” Yuuri deadpans. Phichit shushes him.

 

“ _First item,_ ” Phichit continues as he raises the package to eye level. “ _This is Mik-Mik._ ”

 

“ _Mik-Mik?_ ” Yuuri asks, curious. “ _What is that?_ ”

 

“ _Well,_ ” Phichit points a finger at the packaging. “ _It's basically milk powder._ ”

 

“ _Milk powder?_ ” Yuuri frowns, looking unsure yet again. “ _Okay..._ ”

 

“ _I'm not really sure of its country of origin, but when I Googled, it's always associated with the Philippines, so I guess it's from there._ ”

 

“ _Philippines?_ ” Yuuri parrots, looking interested. “ _Where the Philippine t... ta... I forgot. What animal was it again that you told me about before, Phich?_ ”

 

“ _Tarsier!_ _And you promised we will visit there someday!_ ”

 

Yuuri just nods. “ _Sure. I mean, Phichit that country's basically a neighbor of yours._ ”

 

“ _Japan is not that far from the Philippines, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says with a pout.

 

“ _True,_ ” the Japanese skater responds. “ _What else do you have there?_ ”

 

Curiously, there is a secretive smile on Phichit's face as he raises another package. “ _I have candy here, also from the Philippines._ ” He then quickly and smoothly retrieves another pack, this time a darker one. “ _This one's from Indonesia. It's called Kopiko._ ”

 

“ _Kopiko?_ ”

 

“ _Yep, coffeeshot candy!_ ”

 

“ _Have you tried it before?_ ” Yuuri asks.

 

“ _It looks familiar, so I guess I have,_ ” Phichit puts the package down and picks up another one. “ _I have three snacks here from Korea, or at least they are marketed as Korean. This is Banana Kick,_ ” he drops it and picks up another one. “ _This is Homerun Ball and this,_ ” he picks up the third after dropping the previous one. “ _This is some weird potato chips I saw online and just decided to buy, too._ ”

 

“ _Weird potato chips?_ ” Yuuri's eyes narrow, probably because even Phichit calls it weird.

 

“ _Well... It's Mont Blanc flavored potato chips, Yuuri._ ” Yuuri's eyebrows shot up. “ _Oh come on, Yuuri! Don't pretend like Japan hasn't produced some weird snacks, too!_ ”

 

Yuuri blinks at him and then shrugs. “ _I mean... I guess we have... produced some weird things, too._ ”

 

“ _Hentai,_ ” the Thai skater cites smoothly. “ _Tentacle hentai._ ”

 

Yuuri looks at him with a frown, but there's a red tint slowly blooming in his cheeks. “ _I-I understand he-hentai... but what's tentacle hentai?_ ”

 

Phichit just gives his smol son an unimpressed look, which Yuuri returns with a deeper frown. And then, Phichit's eyes widens.

 

“ _You've got to be kidding me!_ ” he shrieks.

 

“ _W-What?! What?!_ ”

 

“ _You honestly don't know what tentacle hentai is?!_ ”

 

Yuuri shrugs, looking like a lost puppy accused of something he hasn't done. “ _I don't... know?_ ”

 

“ _Oh. My. God._ ” Phichit stares harder at his smol son, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He looks genuinely shocked. And then, he clears his throat and pats Yuuri's shoulder. “ _Have no fear, my son. I will teach you the ways of adults._ ” Yuuri simply stares at him, eyes all dopey and innocent. “ _On second thought, I don't think I should. God knows the world needs at least one pure soul._ ”

 

“ _I have no idea what you're talking about, Phichit._ ”

 

“ _You don't need to know, Yuuri,_ ” the Thai skater says zealously as he holds on to Yuuri's hands. “ _As much I don't understand how you can possibly be this... this... this naive about adult things, I'd rather keep my cinnamon son whole, untainted and innocent, until the time comes when your most beloved arrives to claim, mark and whisk you away!_ ”

 

“ _Oh, stop it, Phichit!_ ” Yuuri cries out as he harshly pulls away his hands from Phichit's grasp, face burning red. “ _Can we just focus on your food taste test?_ ”

 

“ _Oh! Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,_ ” Phichit returns his attention to the camera and smiles. “ _I still have one snack to introduce, of course! This one is from my own country, the Hanami prawn crackers!_ ”

 

“ _Hanami?_ ” Yuuri asks. “ _Sounds like... Uh... Phichit? Those are Japanese characters..._ ”

 

Indeed, although Phichit proclaims it to be Thai, Japanese characters spell out the name Hanami on the packaging. The smile does not fade away from the Thai boy's face, but his eyes are glazed.

 

“ _I've been asking that same question to myself for years, but I can never truly find an answer, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit drones, looking disheartened. And then, in a flash, he perks. “ _But I assume that, although the manufacturer is Thai, the origin of the snack is Japanese. So I guess they are just giving a nod to your people?_ ”

 

Yuuri does not look convinced but also does not refute his friend's theory. He simply gives Phichit an indulgent smile in response.

 

“ _Shall we start now?_ ”

 

“ _Nope, not yet!_ ” Phichit pulls out his phone from out of nowhere and Yuuri looks at it with a blank expression. “ _There is a twist to this. While we try out all these yummies, we will be answering questions from the fans!_ ”

 

“ _Oh... okay..._ ” Yuuri answers slowly, eyes narrowing at the phone. “ _Do I have the right to wave off questions I don't want to answer?_ ”

 

Phichit looks at him, considering. Then, he nodded. “ _I will let you if I think it's too personal or legally questionable._ ”

 

“ _Legally questionable? Huh._ ”

 

“ _Let's begin! Since I'm already holding this, let's start with Hanami!_ ” Phichit opens the pack and sticks his hand in to retrieve a piece. He then offers the pack to Yuuri who gives it a sniff. He wrinkles his nose but does not say anything. He takes a piece for himself. “ _What do you think about the smell, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Yuuri gives it another sniff. “ _The smell is strong as expected but not something weird or shocking to me._ ”

 

Phichit nods. “ _Alright, let's taste it!_ ” They eat their own piece and for a few seconds, they just quietly chewed. Phichit is obviously familiar to the taste and is looking at Yuuri, waiting for a reaction. Yuuri does not give any and simply continues to chew. Finally, he can't stop himself and eagerly inquires, “ _What do you think about the taste?_ ”

 

“ _It's good,_ ” Yuuri says. “ _It's a snack we can pig on when watching a movie or something._ ”

 

“ _I think I made the mistake of choosing this,_ ” Phichit sighs, looking disappointed.

 

“ _Why?_ ”

 

“ _I can barely get a reaction from you,_ ” the Thai skater says as he prepares his phone. “ _Anyway, question from a fan, AltheaCrue: Do you still idolize Viktor Nikiforov now that you've beaten him?_ ”

 

“ _Always_ ,” Yuuri answers right away. “ _That will never change._ ”

 

“ _Wow, deym!_ ” Phichit laughs before pulling a handful of prawn crackers from the bag and stuffing them in his mouth. Yuuri takes a few more as well and chews delicately.

 

“ _What's next?_ ” the Japanese skater asks. Phichit looks over the pile and grabs the coffeeshot candies.

 

“ _This one!_ ” The Thai skater opens the bag and takes out two small candies. He offers one to Yuuri who takes it, eyes shining in interest.

 

“ _Coffeeshot candies,_ ” Yuuri reads. “ _Interesting. Maybe this will be nice to take with me to class._ ”

 

“ _I know, right?_ ” Phichit says as he opens the wrapper. “ _Before we taste this, one question from DomDaddy. Pfft. Nice name, dude. Okay, he is asking: How is it possible for you to still be friendly with Nikiforov?_ ”

 

“ _Why are the questions revolving around Viktor?_ ” Yuuri asks, clearly confused.

 

“ _'Coz it's hard for them to imagine how you can be friends off ice when you are both trying your damndest best to shove each other off the top of the podium, I guess?_ ” Phichit offers.

 

Yuuri sighs and puts his coffeeshot candy in his mouth. For a few seconds, he simply savors the taste.

 

“ _Weird,_ ” Yuuri mumbles. “ _It's somehow weird... but what's weirder is I kinda like it._ ”

 

Phichit snorts before saying, “ _I think it's awesome! But, answer, please?_ ”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes at Phichit before looking straight to the camera. His gaze is intense, sharp, and piercing with the clear intention of driving a point into every viewer's core. He says, “ _First off, Viktor and I are not_ friendly _to each other. I see him as a real friend of mine._ ” Yuuri continues to savor the candy for a moment before thoughtfully adding, “ _Viktor is a true athlete, a real royalty of figure skating. When he loses, he doesn't blame anyone and focuses on training harder. When he wins, he wants it fair and square._ _I don't get why it's difficult to understand how we can be friends even when competing against each other. Viktor is a wonderful person._ ”

 

“ _Sports is not just about winning or losing,_ ” Phichit inputs, looking more serious than normal. “ _You can't call yourself an athlete if you can't accept the fact that there is always a chance of losing, that there's always someone better than you. Heck, sometimes even your best may not be enough. All you can really do is train hard, do your best, be confident and fly. As they say, your real rival is yourself. You compete against yourself and your competitors are there to make sure you don't get complacent._ ”

 

“ _True,_ ” Yuuri says, nodding to Phichit's every word.

 

Phichit picks up the red and white pack and tears it open to pull out two small packets. With the tip of his tongue between his teeth, he pries two small red straws out.

 

“ _Aha!_ ” Phichit exclaims after finally managing to get the straws. “ _Here._ ”

 

Yuuri takes his packet and straw and looks at them in bemusement. “ _This is a snack?_ ”

 

“ _Uh-huh. Kinda weird, but let's try it out. It's powder so be careful not to spill anything._ ”

 

They both carefully make a little tear at the upper corner of the packets. Phichit puts in the straw and Yuuri, upon seeing his friend do so, follows suit.

 

“ _This is just weird,_ ” Yuuri says. “ _So I guess I sip it like liquid?_ ”

 

“ _Yep!_ ”

 

“ _Okay..._ ”

 

Just as Yuuri is about to do so, Phichit shrieks.

 

“ _The question, Yuuri!_ ”

 

“ _Ahh, sorry._ ”

 

Phichit takes a look at his phone again and then, he bursts out laughing. “ _Oh hahahahaha! OMG, Yuuri! This questions is just so – !!!_ ” Phichit laughs for a few more seconds before composing himself to read the question. “ _So, GrocerRocer is asking: Is it true that you escaped from your coach to go to Budapest and that's why you now have bodyguards so you couldn't escape again?_ ”

 

Pure shock is written on Yuuri's face as he listens to the question. And then, he squeals before laughing his ass off.

 

“ _Oh, m-man! Th-That was quite th-the t-twist!_ ” Yuuri continues to laugh with Phichit. His laugh becomes uncontrollable as Phichit slumps on the table wheezing from laughing too much. The powder from their packets are spilling.

 

The video transitions to two winded Asian boys who are still bursting with giggles every few seconds.

 

“ _But Yuuri,_ ” Phichit breathlessly groans. “ _It's somehow true in a way?_ ”

 

Phichit and Yuuri look at each other before collapsing into another fit of laughter.

 

The recording transitions again to two breathless and groaning skaters, faces flushed and eyes red.

 

“ _I don't even know how to answer the question anymore,_ ” Yuuri gasps. “ _Uhm... Haaaa..._ ” He combs a hand through his jet black hair. “ _In my defense, I thought Phichit had asked for permission from our coach._ ”

 

“ _Oh, yeah. Throw me under the bus, Yuuri, why don't you?_ ” Phichit moans.

 

“ _I'm not throwing you under the bus, Phich,_ ” Yuuri answers seriously. “ _I'm throwing you right at a speeding bus driven by a madman. Right at its windshield._ ”

 

Phichit says something but his mouth and words are censored.

 

“ _No, thanks_ ,” Yuuri answers with a grin before turning his eyes to the camera. “ _The bodyguard issue, for the record, is an arrangement I have with the JSF. That is all I am willing to say._ ”

 

“ _Right, right,_ ” Phichit takes ahold of his packet that had been laid on the table at some point during their laughing fit. “ _Try the Mik-Mik now, please?_ ”

 

It only takes one pull before both boys cough out powder everywhere. A little cloud temporarily disturbs the focus of the camera before settling down again.

 

“ _W-What the – Phichit!_ ” Yuuri complains, eyes wide as he stares at the packet containing the offending powder.

 

“ _I should have seen that coming,_ ” Phichit laughs, chin covered with thin layer of white powder. “ _OMG! Powder, of course! What do we expect will happen?_ ”

 

Yuuri chuckles as he tries to shake off the powder from the front of his sweater. “ _I guess because we were sipping on straw, the throat immediately expected liquid and wasn't prepared._ ”

 

Phichit pauses from wiping his face. He gives Yuuri and quizzical look. “ _Have I ever told you how you say these things that don't make sense but make sense? You know what I mean? Doesn't make sense but makes sense._ ”

 

“ _I have no idea what you are talking about,_ ” Yuuri grumbles. He picks up the packet and takes a pull again from the straw. “ _The taste is okay, though. Once you get over the fact that it's powder, it's quite entertaining to eat._ ”

 

“ _Do you like it?_ ” Phichit asks.

 

“ _Hmmnn..._ ” Yuuri takes another pull before laying the packet down on the table. “ _I think I like this more than those we've tried so far._ ”

 

“ _Deym!_ ” Phichit pouts. “ _Our Hanami lost._ ”

 

“ _They're not even on the same snack category, Phichit._ ”

 

“ _Still..._ ” Phichit pouts. He pulls a light green and yellow packaging towards him and pops it open. “ _Time for Banana Kick from Korea!_ ”

 

Yuuri leaned in to take a sniff. “ _Smells good._ ”

 

“ _I know, right?_ ” Phichit grins before looking at his phone. “ _Okay, question from Quincy15: Who did you give your second button to?_ ”

 

Yuuri frowns. “ _Second button? What second button?_ ”

 

Phichit doesn't speak for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. And then, his face lights up and he almost screams out,

 

“ _Oh, I know! Quincy15 is referring to the second button of your uniform!_ ”

 

“ _My uniform?_ ”

 

“ _Yeah, the one from school!_ ”

 

Yuuri's face remains blank for a few counts before he slowly nods in recognition. “ _Oh, that one._ ” Yuuri takes a puff from the bag and puts it in his mouth. “ _This actually tastes like banana..._ ”

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Phichit whines.

 

Yuuri takes another puff into his mouth. “ _Banana rolled on sugar? It tastes good; another good snack for a movie._ ”

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Phichit whines again impatiently. “ _I want an answer to the question, too!_ ”

 

Yuuri takes another puff and stuffs it nonchalantly into Phichit's mouth. Phichit glares at him. The Japanese skater chuckles.

 

“ _It's still with me,_ ” Yuuri finally gives. “ _I'm saving it for someone._ ”

 

Phichit beams, eyes going wide and bright. He swallows the remnants of his chewed puff and demands, “ _WHO IS THIS SOMEONE?!_ ”

 

Yuuri looks at the camera. He smirks as he taps an index finger on his chin. “ _My future husband, of course._ ”

 

Phichit's eyes go impossibly wider as he gawks at Yuuri, mouth hanging open. And then, the Thai skater falls backwards down to the floor, completely out of camera view. A screech can be heard followed by an answering yip from somewhere.

 

The recording transitions to Phichit now seated once again next to Yuuri.

 

“ _I can't believe you actually said that!_ ” Phichit gushes. “ _I am so proud of my baby boy!_ ” Yuuri simply rolls his eyes. It does not deter the Thai boy. “ _So, Yuuri, my dear beloved son gifted by the heavens to me, your equally beloved papa, do you already have a future husband in mind or in your heart?_ ”

 

Yuuri shows no reaction. He simply pulls another pack to him and opens it. Phichit waggles his eyebrows at the camera.

 

“ _Homerun Ball_ ,” Yuuri reads before sticking his hand inside, only to pull out to adjust his grasp and retrieve a plastic container containing puff balls. “ _Looks good._ ”

 

Phichit takes one ball as he positions his phone for another question. “ _Question from Maddie Mendraz: I saw you kiss Viktor in an airport in Budapest and I have a photo to prove it. Can you tell us about it?_ ”

 

Yuuri shows no reaction as he puts a puff ball into his mouth. “ _Oh, nice. I like this one, too. It's so soft and there's chocolate inside._ ”

 

Phichit, who is also chewing, nods in agreement. “ _Ciao Ciao will have a heart attack._ ”

 

“ _And it will be your fault,_ ” Yuuri says before looking at the camera with a serious expression on his face. “ _Phichit and I were leaving for Taiwan then. Viktor, Chris, Georgi and Mila sent us off at the airport. I kissed Viktor on the cheek._ ”

 

“ _I saw that picture, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says as he takes another ball and adds before popping the ball into his mouth, “ _It looks so close to his lips._ ”

 

Yuuri visibly freezes for a second and then, he says, “ _Is that so?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, it is so._ ”

 

“ _Hmmmnnn... Okay._ ”

 

Phichit begins to chuckle. Yuuri pops another ball into his mouth.

 

“ _You didn't kiss Georgi or Chris or Mila, though,_ ” Phichit remarks teasingly, eyebrows waggling faster more than ever before. Yuuri does not show any reaction, except for the sudden interest on chewing. The Thai skater does not look repentant. “ _Alright, next!_ ”

 

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief. He grabs a red, black, yellow pack and opens it almost a bit harshly. He takes one sniff and moans,

 

“ _Packaging is nice, looks nice, but the smell..._ ” he frowns. “ _I can't really understand it..._ ”

 

Phichit grins wider as he takes one to sniff. “ _Interesting smell. Anyway, next question, and this is from JudeySpinachi – and I sure hope that's not your family name – and the question is, how many lovers have you had, Yuuri?_ ”

 

Like the previous tests, Yuuri first takes a piece and eats it. For a moment, he just sits there chewing and making weird facial expressions. He only succeeds at looking even more endearing.

 

“ _I really don't understand what I'm eating,_ ” Yuuri finally says. With eyes turned upwards, he muses, “ _It tastes like cake, it smells like cake, but... Are you sure these are potato chips?_ ”

 

“ _Yep!_ ” Phichit then puts a piece into his mouth and moans. “ _I love this!_ ”

 

Yuuri hums, now looking down at the pack with a befuddled expression. “ _It tastes good, but I don't know if I like it._ ”

 

Phichit scowls as he looks at his smol son. “ _What? It tastes really good!_ ”

 

“ _I didn't say it doesn't,_ ” Yuuri answers, still frowning. “ _It's just really confusing me. And the vanilla in it is too strong..._ ”

 

Phichit clicks his tongue and proceeds to chowing down a few more chips. Yuuri watches him in disgust. The Thai skater simply ignores him and chews like he's having the best time of his life.

 

“ _By the way, what's your answer to the question?_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs. “ _None._ ”

 

Phichit tilts his head even as he chews. “ _None, as in?_ ”

 

Yuuri sighs again. “ _None, as in I've never had one._ ”

 

“ _Really?_ ” Phichit asks, although it seems he knows this information already as he only looks teasing. “ _Why?_ ”

 

“ _I'm focused on training and studying,_ ” Yuuri answers.

 

“ _And your heart is already set on someone?_ ” Phichit coaxes.

 

Yuuri glares at his friend before looking straight at the camera.

 

“ _Yes, and that, too._ ”

 

“EEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Phichit shrieks.

 

“ _Shut up, Phich._ ” Yuuri's face is blank but his cheeks are definitely flaming.

 

The recording transitions. Phichit finally pushes the pack away to grab the remaining one. This looks very simple in its transparent packaging. Inside it are individually wrapped balls. Finally noticing the picture of a big durian fruit on the front, Yuuri's eyes bulged.

 

“ _Durian candy! From the land of beautiful beaches, the Philippines!_ ” Phichit proclaims happily. “ _I looooovvvveee durian! Do you like durian, Yuuri?_ ”

 

“ _Oh, god, Phichit!_ ” Yuuri exclaims, face pale and eyes wide as he keeps his eyes on the candies. “ _Why, Phichit?_ _Why?!_ ”

 

“ _I take that you don't like durian then?_ ” Phichit quips.

 

“ _It's not that I don't like durian,_ ” Yuuri reasons out. “ _The taste is actually really good, but the smell, Phichit! The smell!_ ”

 

Phichit shakes his head muttering, “ _Japanese and their sensitive noses._ ”

 

“ _It stinks, okay?_ ” Yuuri argues.

 

“ _It does not smell bad, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says. “ _Your senses are just not used to strong aroma._ ”

 

“ _Senses or not, it stinks,_ ” Yuuri shots back, still eyeing the candies.

 

“ _Wait a minute,_ ” Phichit frowns. “ _You know how it tastes?_ ”

 

“ _I've tried it before, the real fruit, I mean,_ ” Yuuri answers and then, he pauses. He and Phichit exchange looks.

 

“ _Before? Like_ before?” Phichit whispers although he can still be clearly heard.

 

“ _Yeah,_ ” Yuuri replies in the same manner.

 

They look at each other for a minute, their eyes clearly discussing something that only they are privy to. When they finally look away from each other, Yuuri's face is blank while Phichit has a small secretive smile on his lips as he faces his phone.

 

“ _Okay, last question from SebTheBastion. Cool name, bro. His question is: Were you the one who called Viktor at Europeans before his skate?_ ”

 

Yuuri blinks. Phichit grins. Yuuri sighs and unwraps a candy. He sniffs it and frowns.

 

“ _It doesn't have a smell, Phich._ ”

 

Phichit's eyes widen in disbelief. He quickly unwraps his own candy and sniffs it.

 

“ _Oh, yeah, you're right..._ ” Phichit sniffs it again. “ _It really doesn't._ ”

 

“ _Well, I guess it's safe,_ ” Yuuri says before popping the candy into his mouth and chews. It only takes him a few beats before Yuuri's face crumbles in a mixture of abject horror and disgust.

 

“ _MMMMMMMMM!!!_ ”

 

Yuuri's eyes are watering, his face getting redder by the minute. He has stopped chewing and his hands are frantically flying all over and finally ending up grasping Phichit's jacket as the latter guffaws beside him.

 

“ _That is an interesting face you are making, Yuuri!_ ” Yuuri's fingers clutch tighter on Phichit's jacket and he begins to shake him violently. The Thai skater continues to watch his smol son suffer with absolute glee in his eyes. He stuffs another candy in his mouth. “ _What's wrong, Yuuri? Can't take a little candy?_ ”

 

Yuuri is unable to make any form of response as he finally hurls, making Phichit laugh harder. Yuuri runs off somewhere, still heaving and hacking.

 

The video transitions to Yuuri once again sitting beside Phichit. The Japanese skater is breathing hard, looking disheveled, face red and eyes watery – he looks absolutely miserable. Beside him, Phichit continues to chew, all the while the teasing grin remains on his face.

 

“ _That... That was..._ ” Yuuri gasps, obviously not even halfway to recovery. He drinks from a tumbler beside him before slamming it back on the table and demanding furiously, “ _How was that even possible?! Ho – How did they even manage to hide that – that – that bomb inside that candy?!_ ”

 

“ _Wow, Yuuri,_ ” Phichit says cheerfully. “ _So angry._ ”

 

“ _It was so weird!_ ”

 

“ _Was it the taste?_ ” Phichit inquires as he pops yet another candy into his mouth.

 

“ _I-It's not so much as the taste... It's the smell. It's really... When you put it in your mouth, it doesn't really have that taste, you know? But once you chew it and it breaks apart, it's like the taste – no! The smell! The strength of the smell just explodes in your mouth, in your throat, in your nose. And your face just burns from it!_ ”

 

Yuuri takes another gulp from his tumbler, looking totally shell-shocked.

 

“ _Wow, Yuuri. That was probably the longest narrative I've ever heard from you._ ”

 

“ _Shut up!_ ”

 

A moment of silence.

 

“ _Hey, Yuuri._ ”

 

Yuuri turns to face his Thai friend. Phichit grins and then, he blows on Yuuri's face. The poor boy is sent hurling once again.

 

With Yuuri out of the camera view, Phichit calls out,

 

“ _Yuuri! You haven't answered the last question!_ ”

 

Slams, heaving and hacking, sound of water running and glasses clinking before a furious voice cries out,

 

“ _YOU COOK YOUR OWN DINNER TONIGHT, CHULANONT!_ ”

 

Phichit's eyes widen in absolute terror. “ _NO, YUURI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I CAN'T COOK! I WILL DIE, YUURI! I WILL DIE! HAVE MERCY!_ ” A door slams somewhere. “ _YUURI!!!_

 

The video ends.]

 

 

 

**MARCH 1, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Yuri Plisetsky hated March 1.

 

“QUIT IT, OLD MAN!”

 

And it was not getting any better.

 

“But Yuri!!!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Yuri was about to blow. So early in the morning and he was almost at his limit. He grabbed his water bottle and chucked it at Viktor's head. Unfortunately, the idiot was fast and Yuri missed. Tsk. One of these days, he would learn how to orchestrate murder and get away with it. How was this airhead the darling of Russia again?

 

“Why are you so ill-tempered today?” Viktor asked as he skated over to him after picking up the water bottle and placed it on top of the boards. “Oh, wait. I forgot, that's your default setting.”

 

“I said shut up!!!” Yuri grabbed his water bottle again and cluck his tongue to realize that it was empty. “Your face disgusts me! Actually, your face disgusts me every fucking time I see it! Get out of my sight!”

 

The idiot tutted disapprovingly. “No can't do! I have every right to be here on the ice with everyone else.”

 

Viktor paused as he stared at him. Yuri's blood began to boil again. He really hated this day. And if only he had the heart to scream that fact, he would. But he couldn't. He couldn't because his grandpa would be hurt. Because his grandpa always made him lots of food on this day every year when he was still in Moscow. Because his grandpa... He still had his grandpa. And that's all that mattered.

 

“Stop staring at me, you stupid, stupid, _stupid_ old man!”

 

Viktor tilted his head to the side, eyes still trained on him.

 

“Hmmmn... Actually, you are unusually more angsty today. Is something wrong?”

 

“It's none of your goddamn business! I just fucking hate seeing you!”

 

“Hmmnnn...”

 

“And will you please stop mooning over Yuuri every fucking minute?!” he snarled. “Keep doing that and he will be bagging that gold at Worlds again! I sure hope Yakov will behead you right in front of me!”

 

Viktor smiled that repulsive heart-shaped smile that Yuri had been seeing more and more nowadays. He was not naive. He knew why. Still, on days like this, that smile grated at him like nails scraping on blackboard.

 

“Even your self expression today is more violent, bordering abusive,” Viktor mused. “What's wrong, Yurochka?”

 

Yuri gritted his teeth in his attempt to keep his calm, but he snapped anyway and tried to reach for Viktor's neck. The older skater, being a lot taller than he was simply chuckled as he glided a safe distance away.

 

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!”

 

“Oh, I can't?” Viktor asked with a smile. “Too bad. And here I was thinking that we're close enough that I can call you that and be allowed to give you something for your birthday.”

 

Yuri froze. Viktor grinned.

 

“What?” he heard himself say. He refused to believe that he heard that right.

 

“Happy birthday, Yuri!”

 

The world must be ending. Yep, the world must be ending. How could Viktor Nikiforov, the most forgetful person in the world, the most uncaring person in the world unless it's about his mutt and Yuuri, this... this creature who was always in his own little obnoxious bubble... How did he even know it was Yuri's birthday?! The end of the world was the only possible explanation. The airhead was probably repenting for his sins.

 

“H-how did you know it was my birthday?” He demanded to know anyway.

 

Viktor tapped a finger on his chin and smiled that stupid smile again. “How could I not?”

 

“Well, you didn't remember last year. You also didn't remember the other year.”

 

Viktor blinked and for a second, he just looked at Yuri. Then, he said softly, “I'm sorry about that, Yuri... I...”

 

“Oi, Yura!” someone barked from behind the boards. He turned and saw Yakov looking as grumpy as ever. Yuri's eyebrows rose in question to see the old man holding a box in his hand. The coach then placed it on top of the boards and glared at his two skaters. “This arrived for you. Why is Katsuki sending you a package?”

 

“Katsuki?” he repeated in disbelief. Yuuri Katsuki? Yuuri sent him something?

 

“Oh! It finally arrived!” Viktor chirped who immediately skated towards the box. As confused as Yuri was, he was not about to trust his box to the idiot.

 

“Get away from my box!” he yelled, skating as fast as he could. To his surprise, Viktor simply stopped in front of the box and didn't even touch it – which was unexpected considering that it had something to do with Yuuri. Anything that had something to do with Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor hoarded. He should know.

 

He was there when Viktor tried to bribe an airport staff in Japan for that poster they had of Yuuri decorating the hallway. It was an ad from Canon ('coz apparently, Yuuri was sponsored by the company). He was there when Viktor rummaged a magazine stand looking for anything that had Yuuri's name and face on it (He had managed to find a ton; years and years worth of write-ups of Yuuri Katsuki's career and personal profile. Yuri might have had also joined in, but that's something nobody needed to know, except for Viktor who was there. Bastard needed to be silenced one of these days.). Most notably – and Yuri meant notably because it concerned his own stuff – when they were on the plane heading back to Russia from the GPF Final, Yuri caught him trying to steal the plush tiger Yuuri had given him. The asshole had the guts to say that he just wanted to hug it because it was so cute. Hmph. As if the idiot could fool him. He just wanted to sniff out Yuuri's scent from the plushie. Disgusting old man.

 

Disgusting old man who remembered his birthday. Disgusting old man who apparently had a gift for him.

 

Tsk. He's still an idiot.

 

“I'm so glad it arrived safely,” Viktor murmured, probably more to himself than to anyone else.

 

“You knew about this?” Yakov asked, eyes narrowed at his older skater.

 

“Yep!” Viktor beamed. “He told me about it to make sure that it arrives safely and on time for Yuri's birthday!”

 

“He knew it was my birthday?!” Yuri couldn't help blurt out. Yuuri? Yuuri knew? The warmth that blossomed in his chest was so potent, Yuri felt it reach his eyes. They were stinging. First, Viktor remembered. And then, Yuuri? Yuuri knew it was his birthday? How?

 

 

“Of course, he knew,” Viktor said as a matter of factly. “He spent a whole good month thinking about what gift to give you.”

 

“And how did you know this?” Yakov asked firmly.

 

The silverhead simply shrugged and nonchalantly say, “We Skype a lot.”

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at him. He would have screamed at him, but he would let this off since apparently, they talked about Yuri, too. The proof of that was this box in front of him that he was itching to open. But he needed to wait and make sure that it was safe to open with Yakov around.

 

“You are fraternizing with your rival!” Yakov barked.

 

Viktor rolled his eyes at his coach and cheekily say, “A rival you have been trying to poach for a few months now.”

 

If Yakov could blush, he would have. Sadly for him, he just turned purple. Not being able to come up with a good response to counter his insolent skater, the old coach turned his eyes on Yuri who immediately hugged the box protectively against his chest.

 

The coach paused and stared at him for a moment before sighing. “10 minutes break, nothing more!” He began to walk away, but then he turned back and said, “Happy birthday, little punk.”

 

Yuri was so taken aback, he couldn't even comment about being called 'little'. His coach just allowed him to open his box in the rink! During training hours?! Unbelievable! First, Viktor, and then, Yuuri. Now, Yakov, too?! The world was ending! He just knew it!

 

“Why don't you open the present now, kotyonok?” Viktor said in a gentle voice. Yuri scowled at the airhead, but eventually just turned to his box. This box from Yuuri was a lot more worthy of his time.

 

He carried the box as he skated towards the exit. With slight difficulty, he put on his skate guards and immediately ran off to a nearby chair. Hands shaking with excitement, he examined the box carefully, turning it here and there. His eyes fell on the stamps and documents taped on the box and Yuri had to swallow the squeal that erupted in his throat out of nowhere.

 

“Did you just squeal?” Viktor, who followed him to the bleachers, asked.

 

Yuri glared at him but again, he chose to just ignore him after a moment to focus on his box. He began to work on the tapes on the lid but after a few minutes, he growled in frustration.

 

“It's not coming off!”

 

“Hmn? Oh, wait here.” Yuri watched as Viktor jogged off, heading towards the back offices, probably towards Yakov's office. True enough, after a few minutes, Viktor came running back carrying a cutter knife. “Here.”

 

Yura took it from him gratefully and immediately started working on the tapes. Once he finally freed the flaps, he impatiently pulled out crumpled papers out of the way. Finally, he saw the contents inside and with careful hands, he took out not one but 4 small paper parcels.

 

Beside him, Viktor, who continued to sit and watch, whistled.

 

“Do you know what he sent?” Yuri asked.

 

“I may have some ideas,” Viktor answered cheerfully. “But what's the point of ruining the surprise when said surprise is already there in front of you?”

 

For once, Yuri agreed with the shitface (See? Yuri worked on his vocabulary). He grabbed one parcel and almost regretted tearing the paper off. Whatever regrets he did have vanished when his eyes spotted something blue and gray, denim and cotton. He spread out the object and realized it was a tracksuit hoodie, a tracksuit hoodie that could definitely fit him for a few more years. The body was made of dark denim while the hoodie and the sleeves were made of gray cotton. On the left side was a pocket-print of the Russian flag while on the right side was the head of a tiger gazing fiercely back at him. He flipped the hoodie to see the same tiger printed at a larger size. He grinned, but really, how could Yuuri be so cool to pick this for him?! Even from the beginning, Yuuri had seemed to already know that Yuri really loved tigers.

 

Eager for more interesting stuff, he grabbed another parcel after setting the hoodie aside. This one was another hoodie, the entirety of it printed with the image of a white tiger. It was roaring, fangs bared and ready to tear flesh as the tiger's eyes gleamed cyan blue. It was loud and monstrous, and Yuri loved it!

 

The third parcel which happened to be the biggest one, to Yuri's absolute delight, was an assortment of different kinds of toys for cats! They were all for his Potya! This was why Yuuri was the coolest person on earth! Was Yuuri a cat person? Nah... He was a dog person, unfortunately. But maybe, he liked both? How could animals not love Yuuri? Yuri had no doubt that Yuuri could tame even a real life tiger!

 

The fourth parcel was slightly different but equally awesome! It was a wireless headphone in white tiger print! AMAZING!!! THIS WAS AMAZING! YUURI WAS AMAZING! He could just see this working very well while chilling in his room and watching movies in his... in his... Oh... He didn't have a computer.

 

“Now that you've opened that,” Viktor, who had been so quiet that Yuri totally forgot about him, suddenly interrupted and, out of nowhere, the moron handed him a box in fancy gift wrapper complete with a red ribbon. “This is my gift. Happy birthday, Yura!”

 

Narrowing this eyes at the silverhead, he hesitantly received the box and stared at it for a few seconds. Then, he looked at Viktor suspiciously. One simply could not trust the moron. For all he knew, it could be a trick.

 

“Are you pranking me?” he asked, just to make sure.

 

“I wonder why your opinion of me is so low,” Viktor said and Yuri almost felt bad. Almost. He still didn't trust the guy.

 

He looked at the package again. If this was a trick, he was suing Viktor for billions. With a frown, he tore the wrapper off the box and paused. He closed his eyes and opened them again, convinced he was mistaken. It was still the same. It was a white box. He closed his eyes again, this time a little longer. When he opened them, the white box was still there and printed on it were the words 'MacBook Pro'.

 

He glared at Viktor. This was definitely a trick. No way was the moron giving him something this expensive. They were not even related and Yuri knew that he had been insulting the older skater since day one of actually meeting him. Viktor would be an extra special kind of stupid if he would give Yuri something like this. There was just no way he would...

 

He opened the box.

 

Yuri promptly closed the box.

 

He opened the box again.

 

Yuri promptly screeched.

 

The idiot was indeed an extra special kind of stupid!

 

Speechless, he turned his eyes to Viktor who had a strained smile on his lips. Huh. They stared at each other.

 

“BACK ON THE ICE!” someone barked from somewhere.

 

Viktor and Yuri continued to stare at each other.

 

“VITYA! YURA!”

 

Viktor cleared his throat.

 

“OI! LITTLE SHITS, ON THE ICE NOW!”

 

“I don't know if you have a laptop but... uhmm,” Viktor said, eyes looking everywhere but Yuri. He never thought this day would come, but the moron was blushing and looking goddamn awkward! “I just thought... uhm... so... so...”

 

This was too much. This was too much. He knew the world was ending! He just knew it! Yuri shocked himself when, instead of running away to save his life, his stupid body moved and threw itself at Viktor for a hug, and shaky, wet words of gratitude came tumbling out of his surprisingly more stupid emotional mouth. He couldn't believe he just did this! Yet, he couldn't stop himself from hugging the silverhead tighter for a few seconds before grabbing his gifts – boxes, papers and all – and bolt for the locker rooms. If tears were falling from his eyes, it was nobody's business. And if he was sobbing while gently putting his gifts inside his locker, it was still nobody's business.

 

Maybe, just maybe, March 1 wouldn't be such a bad day anymore from now on, even when he's a long way from grandpa.

 

 

 

**yuri_plisetsky**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuri Plisetsky is sitting comfortably on a couch, feet resting on an ottoman in front of him. His eyes are on the screen of a laptop resting on his thighs. He seems to be watching something and he has a cool-looking white headphone over his head. He is wearing a denim hoodie with a tiger and a Russian flag print on the front. He is focused on whatever he is watching.]

 **yuri_plisetsky**  Thank you for the gifts **+katsuki_ yuuri** and **v-nikiforov** and thanks for the party **georgi-pP ms.mila_babicheva** and coach Yakov.

 

Liked by  **RussiasfutureKing** and  ** **2**** **, 483 others**

**View all 901 comments**

**Yuri+angels10** Happy birthday, our beloved Yurochka!

 **futurewifeofYuriP** Oh! My parents-in-law gave my Yurochka gifts!!! Thank you, my in-laws!  <3

 **YuriPlisetskaya** AWWW!!! I'm so glad you can celebrate your birthday with your skate family! Did Yuuri visit you in Russia?

 **yuri_plisetsky** They are not my parents!

 **Cutie_Cathy** Your headphones look awesome Yurochka! Are those gifts from your parents? Happy birthday!

 **futurewifeofYuriP** of course they are, Yurochka! Yuuri is your mom and Viktor is your dad! And coach Yakov is your grandpa, Mila is your aunt and Georgi is your uncle! And Makkachin, Vicchan and Potya are the family pets! One big happy family!

 **minami_ken**  you received a gift from Yuuri?! UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **yuri_plisetsky** Once again,THEY ARE NOT MY PARENTS!

 **v-nikiforov** You are welcome, son!

 **RussianFairy_YP** Finally 13! Time to dominate the Juniors! Happy birthday yurochka! **#PodiumFamily**

 **yuri_plisetsky** ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

 **RussianFairy_YP** happy birthday, Yuri!!!

 **yuri_plisetsky** GIFTS **minami_ken** GIFTS. Cry blood ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Hello! Uhm... I'm so sorry for updating so late. I could only work on the chapter little by little, so it took a bit of time. All I can say is when it rains, it pours. Just as things were settling back down at work, another unfortunate thing happened. This time, at home. My mom suffered stroke. It was a gradual thing, but we didn't even notice. My mom is not the type to complain about herself, so we didn't see it coming. Just one morning, she couldn't speak properly and her right limbs were paralyzed. I was so scared for my mom. The good news is it was mild stroke. As of writing, she is well on her way to recovery. However, to avoid a repeat, I have to take over her usual tasks. Before all this, I was basically the house pet here, so naturally I didn't know how to cook or what does what or where goes where. I had to learn everything the soonest I could, which didn't leave me much time to sit down and write. Heck, even my work was temporarily suspended. I mentioned before that I work for a company, but I'm actually a freelancer currently under contract with this company. I work from home and I have a rather flexible schedule. Naturally, all of my mother's usual tasks fell on me. I don't mind it. I just want my mom to recover and stay healthy. I must say though that I am not used to all her work. Moms sure have a lot of things to do at home, huh? I'm always dead tired at the end of the day. Sometimes, I am so tired but I couldn't sleep because my mind keeps on thinking of tasks needing to be done. Haaa....

Now that explanation time is done, let's focus on the flow of one part of the story.

 **Vicchan and Makkachin meeting:** Yeah, that part when from Yuuri teasing Viktor, they end up with a rather serious conversation. Some of you may be like _what?_. Believe me, I feel the same way, but that's what my prodigal fingers insisted. Okay, just joking. Yuuri and Viktor are artists. And what do they say about artists? Moody. I think it's also obvious in the canon. There were a few times in the anime when I was like _what?_ because the transition was too smooth – too smooth to the point that I had to rewatch the scenes just to understand what was being said in between the lines. Although Yuuri and Viktor adjust really well to each other, their moods had been the catalysts to important developments when they were at the getting to know each other stage. To put it simply, I am trying to apply it on the story as well because I want to have that YOI vibe. I find it unique and being a pretty moody person myself (the number 1 reason why I don't have many friends and why I'm pretty much a shut-in), I can totally jive with it. Also, look... Viktor is enamored with Yuuri and is slowly realizing that he isn't just appreciating Yuuri for being there and that those kisses are surely not kisses exchanged between friends. But Yuuri is acting like he didn't just steal two kisses (the sly fox) and Viktor is reaching the apex of his confusion. He'd like to know what's up, please? Let the man breathe. Also, that conversation of theirs is a prelude to what is about to go down at Worlds. * wink * * wink *

Anyway, I'm still promising to finish this story. I'm still determined to upload a few more YOI fanfics (currently, I'm developing some plots under soulmate, superhero, fantasy, royalty aus – not necessarily in that order and not necessarily separate from each other – plus I'm working on a bonus story for this work. Oh, and yeah, I am also deciding if I should really write down the original plot of this time travel fic. You see, originally, the story is supposed to be more angsty and involves a character death and a big stupid case of severe misunderstanding – making the half part of it funny. I haven't written much of all said planned fics because I'm still mulling over the ideas in my head while doing my tasks at home T.T). My uploads will be slow, but I won't give up. Thank you so much for always taking the time to read, to comment, and to read the notes I leave. It all keeps me going :)

 **The Commercial:** Originally, I wanted Yuuri to glumly say, “Sometimes I just want to hide” and then Phichit will jump in and say, “Or you can be cool and take selfies!” And yes, originally, I wanted it to be a smartphone product, but I changed my mind because I couldn't think of a good concept. Sorry?

 **On Yuri's birthday photo post** , he is actually in Viktor's apartment and Viktor took the photo. He is there with the other skaters plus Yakov for a birthday celebration. Sweet huh? :D In case you are wondering, Viktor knew it's Yuri's birthday because Yuuri reminded him about it in the many Skype calls they'd been having that I didn't bother to write.

 **One (1) jealous Yuri Plisetsky** as requested by **XxSakuraBlossomsxX**. He's not all out jealous since I've already portrayed Yuri as a secret Victuuri fan in a previous chapter, but I hope it's enough ^_^;

 **Photo of Yuuri on the Pole:** I personally believe canon Yuuri will not be posting something like this, but hey. This Yuuri in the story is mentally older and you know what they say, the older you get, the less fucks you give. So, yep. I'm adding this in the story hahaha!

If there are mistakes, I will correct them next time. Thank you so much for reading!

 


	24. Vicchan the Cuddly and the Flying Hamster

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **VIDEO:** The curtains are closed but slivers of light are coming in from the gaps. A switch is turned on and light floods the room to reveal a bed with a lump buried deep into the dark blue duvet. A mop of messy black hair is sticking out by the pillows. A small brown poodle is curled up beside the lump.

 

“ _Yuuri!_ ” Phichit's voice yells out from behind the camera. “ _Good morning! Time to wake up!_ ”

 

The poodle's head raises to give a small boof.

 

No response comes from the lump. The camera moves closer and a hand comes into view to give the lump a good prod.

 

“ _Bork!_ ”

 

“ _Sorry, Vicchan,_ ” Phichit says, now slapping the lump playfully. “ _I have to wake him up._ ” The poodle lets out a low growl of warning. “ _I swear I have no bad intentions! How many times do we have to do this? And admit it, you want breakfast too, right?_ ”

 

The demeanor of the poodle changes at the word 'breakfast' and its furry tail begins to wag.

 

“ _Yip!_ ”

 

“ _That's right! Breakfast!_ ” Phichit cheers in relief. “ _Now, wake up your dad._ ”

 

The poodle stands up and proceeds to wiggle himself under the duvet.

 

“ _Mmm?_ ”

 

“ _Yuuri, wake up!_ ” Phichit helps out.

 

“ _W-Wha... V-Vicchan?_ ”

 

“ _Yip! Yip!_ ”

 

“ _... Lemme sleep, Vicchan..._ ”

 

“ _Bork!_ ”

 

The lump on the bed begins to move around.

 

“ _Yuuri! It's time to feed Vicchan and Phichit-papa!_ ”

 

Silence. The lump has stopped moving.

 

“ _BORK!!!_ ”

 

The lump begins to wiggle around again.

 

“ _Vicchan... Sleep..._ ”

 

“ _Bork!_ ” More movement and wiggling around happening under the duvet. Phichit can be heard giggling as he continues to record. “ _Bork!_ ”

 

Letting out a long exasperated sigh, Phichit's hand grabs the top of the duvet and pulls it off the lump to reveal a rumpled half-asleep Yuuri Katsuki currently scratching Vicchan's thick fur.

 

“ _YUURI!!!_ ” The sleeping brunette groans and attempts to pull back the covers. “ _Yuuri! You have to wake up!_ ”

 

“ _Don't wanna..._ ”

 

“ _Vicchan and I need to be fed, Yuuri!_ ”

 

Yuuri grunts irritatedly and tries to roll away. Phichit pulls on his pajama top.

 

“ _You're a grown adult. Cook,_ ” Yuuri snaps as he fumbles with the cover.

 

“ _But Yuuri!!!_ ”

 

Vicchan whines and paws at Yuuri's arm. The Japanese beauty sighs heavily before turning to gently grab his whining dog.

 

“ _Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Vicchan._ ”

 

“ _What the heck?!_ ” Phichit complains. “ _That's unfair! That's favoritism!_ ”

 

Yuuri looks up to glare at Phichit behind the camera. With a sleepy Yuuri, that is one terrifying glare.

 

“ _Of course._ ”

 

Phichit gasps but Yuuri ignores him in favor of Vicchan who is generously showing his love for his dad by covering his face with kisses. As expected, Yuuri ends up giggling himself to full consciousness under Vicchan's relentless attacks.

 

“ _I'll forgive this because Vicchan is adorable,_ ” Phichit says glumly. “ _At least say good morning to your fans, Yuuri._ ”

 

The Japanese skater sits up with Vicchan still cradled against his chest. With tousled hair, eyes red and cheeks flushed from sleep, Yuuri gives a small sleepy smile and a little wave to the camera.

 

“ _Good morning, everyone._ ”

 

“ _Awww!!! How cute! Another hashtag lethal fluff combo!_ ”

 

Yuuri huffs as he pushes the duvet off him and Vicchan. “ _Are you really going to post that?_ ”

 

“ _Of course!_ ” Phichit chirps. “ _But damn, I was hoping to catch you in a more sexy bed attire._ ”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and then, as if he thought of something, fixes the camera with a teasing look.

 

“ _Come back during summer._ ”

 

And then, he smirks.

 

A pause. And then,

 

“ _O to the M to the G!_ ” Phichit squeals as he finally puts his face in front of the camera. His eyes are wide, his mouth shaped to an ' o ' as he puts a hand against his cheek. “ _Heard that guys?! Summer! Come summer, we will see some hot mess on this bed!_ ”

 

He doesn't see the pillow flying his way.

 

Phichit oofs. Yuuri chuckles. Vicchan yips.

 

“ _So mean, Yuuri!_ ”

 

The video ends. **]**

**phichit+chu**   **+katsuki_ yuuri** hates mornings. Good thing **#Vicchan** is here to save the day! **#GoodPupper** **#MorningYuuri** # **LethalFluffCombo #YuurisBaby #YuurisBabe2Follow #AndBabesBaby #ComeSummer**

 

Liked by  **Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club** and  ** **16**** **, 137 others**

_ **View all** _ _ **5, 446 comments** _

 

 

 

**MARCH 4, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

Miyazaki Akane, 35 years old, married with 2 kids, host of the popular sports channel “Nihon Sports!”, clutched her co-host's hand tightly as she gaped wide-eyed at the vision currently making himself comfortable in his chair. She gulped the cringe creeping through her veins as her eyes roamed their current setting.

 

Their set-up was unworthy. She knew she should have convinced the producer and the director to spend more meticulous time on designing their makeshift studio! They should have stretched their budget to the maximum and used more luxurious materials and furniture! This was so embarrassing! How could they allow Katsuki Yuuri-senshu – THE KATSUKI YUURI – of all people to step foot in this abysmal studio?!

 

“Miyazaki-san,” someone said through gritted teeth. “I understand your feelings, but you're about to break my fingers!”

 

Akane looked down at the hand she was gripping, followed the limb attached to it and finally reached the face of a very in-so-much-pain Ueno Chiharu, 31 years old, single with no kids, and her co-host. She immediately let go upon realizing what she was doing.

 

“I'm so sorry, Ueno-san!”

 

“It's okay,” Chiharu laughed. “Wow, your grip is strong, Miyazaki-san!”

 

“I am so sorry!”

 

The ever jovial Chiharu waved away her apologies with a smile and whispered to her, “I know you have a crush on the boy big time, and you know I do, too! Don't you think our set-up is too simple? It's kinda embarrassing.”

 

Akane nodded viciously and whispered back, “I know, right?! I've been thinking the same! A legend in the making, and this is all we have to offer him?! I'm never going to let Hasegawa-san and Wada-san forget this!”

 

“I'll help in reminding them all the time!” Chiharu then threw a glance at their guest who was currently being fussed over by their make-up artist. Not that she could do anything much to his face. The boy was perfect as he was. “I heard he was beautiful, but I never expected this kind of perfection. I mean, just look at him, Miyazaki-san! I'm a decade older, but...”

 

“And I am married with two children, but...”

 

“Are we all set?” the director, Hasegawa-san, called out to the crew as he gave a gentle smile to their guest. The crazy man who demanded (and waged war against their superiors) that they fly to America for this was just as smitten.

 

“I believe we are,” Wada-san answered as he looked over everything and everyone, eyes going back to their guest more often than not.

 

With the day spent taking shots of Katsuki Yuuri-senshu training and even some bonus photos of the boy in his university, all that was really left was this interview. Normally, they had their interviews in their official studio in Tokyo, but given the circumstances, the entire crew flew to America just to get an interview with Japan's top skater. The mass was surely going to eat this up greedily. Akane drooled just thinking about the ratings of this episode.

 

Katsuki Yuuri-senshu, as Akane had observed, stayed true to what rumors she had heard about him. He was quiet and reserved, very polite and soft-spoken, and a sight to behold. And she was not exaggerating this! She had witnessed how people at the rink flocked to watch the skater run through his program; saw them salivate and sigh longingly. She saw the same in the university; students and faculty members alike breaking their necks to gaze at him as he walked through the corridors. Katsuki Yuuri-senshu was very popular among his peers. She had to wonder though if the boy himself was aware of it. It's either he was and was just ignoring it or he was oblivious to everything. He seemed to be the type of guy who only ever thought about school and skating. Wasn't that just tragic for everyone if so?

 

“Okay! Ready, everyone?” Hasegawa-san called out again, throwing another warm smile to the Japanese skater. A chorus of affirmatives echoed in the room while their guest simply smiled and nodded. “Standby...” Akane and Chiharu sat straighter in their chairs. “Roll.”

 

“Good day, everyone!” Chiharu boomed with a big smile on his face that had so many men and women swoon back in Japan. Too bad it had no effect on lovely Katsuki Yuuri though. LOL. “We have a very special guest joining us today. Isn't that right, Miyazaki-san?”

 

Oh, that's her cue. “Indeed we have, Ueno-san.”

 

“If you have noticed, we are not in our usual studio today,” Chiharu continued as a hand swiftly regarded their backdrop. “You'll be surprised to know that we're not even in Japan.”

 

“That's right! And I think this is the first time that we actually did this, Ueno-san.”

 

“Indeed, and that is because, as I have mentioned, we have a very special guest with us today!”

 

“Everyone, please welcome, three-time All Japan gold medalist, three-time Four Continents medalist, and Grand Prix Final gold medalist, Katsuki Yuuri-senshu!”

 

With a small shy smile on his lips, Katsuki-senshu turned to the camera to give a small wave and a nod.

 

“Hello, everyone. Thank you for having me here.”

 

“Oh, no! _Thank you_ for accepting our invitation, Katsuki-senshu!” Chiharu said, eyes never leaving their guest. This man better remember that he's a decade older than the boy, Akane thought to herself.

 

“Katsuki-senshu,” she interrupted. “Congratulations for the consecutive medals you've been winning this season.”

 

“Ah, thank you so much,” Katsuki-senshu answered, cheeks turning pink. Oh boy, how adorable!

 

“You've been doing extremely well this season, Katsuki-senshu,” Chiharu said. “I don't think Japan has ever won this much consecutive gold in recent years.”

 

“Actually, for all our viewers who have not kept track, Japan has not won gold at a major competition in figure skating in the past 10 years, and no consecutive golds in the past 20 years.” Akane paused to give the camera a bigger smile. “Katsuki-senshu, however, had won bronze and then silver at Four Continents. And this season, he finally brought home gold!”

 

“So my question is,” Chiharu immediately interjected with a teasing look. “How does it feel?”

 

Much to Akane's delight, Katsuki-senshu smiled serenely.

 

“About what?”

 

“How does it feel to finally be the one to bring home gold?” Akane supplied.

 

“How does it feel to steal the gold from Nikiforov-senshu?” Chiharu corrected.

 

Akane groaned internally. Trust Chiharu to ask the controversial questions. Thankfully, Katsuki-senshu's smile did not fade and instead, he looked quite entertained.

 

“I feel... Of course, I'm happy, but I feel more relieved to be honest,” Katsuki-senshu answered with a little awkward chuckle.

 

Akane couldn't help the little squeal that erupted within her. She blushed when she noticed everyone looking at her including Katsuki-senshu whose head was tilted to the side in confusion. She squealed again.

 

“Can't blame you,” her co-host patted her on the shoulder empathetically before turning back to their guest. “Continue, Katsuki-senshu.”

 

The skater nodded, still so shyly. “Uhm... So, yeah. I feel more relieved. When you start competing, it doesn't really sink in right away that you're representing your country. I mean, you know it, but you don't really understand it? At the very start, it will always be the people closest to you that you will think about.”

 

“That's true,” Akane nodded, a former athlete herself, she understood what he meant really well.

 

“Uhn. Back home in Hasetsu, everyone is cheering for me. My friends, my family, my neighbors... They've been there with me every step of the way. Even now when I'm so far away from them, their support never wavered. And...”

 

“And?”

 

“Uhm... I've always wanted to pay them back, show them that their support and my family's sacrifices... Everything they do for me is not for nothing and... Uhm...” Everyone in the room watched in awe as their guest's face started turning a shade darker as he spoke. This boy was just so adorable!!! “A-As a competitive skater, the best I can give in return is to win competitions for them.”

 

“Wow, such a good kid,” Chiharu mumbled after a moment of silence. “And finally bringing home gold proves to them that you've done it, that the struggle finally paid off, right?”

 

Katsuki-senshu smiled bashfully and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I'm sure your family and friends are proud of you,” Akane said. The skater blushed harder.

 

“And definitely, the whole of Japan is proud of you,” Chiharu added.

 

“At the Grand Prix Final last December,” she began. “You skated against figure skating living legend Nikiforov Viktor-senshu.”

 

“Yes, I did,” the skater answered, eyes slightly narrowing.

 

“If I remember correctly, you idolize him,” she continued, secretly becoming wary of her own question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How does it feel to skate against your idol and win?” Chiharu asked. Akane kept her frown to herself. This bastard.

 

Their guest didn't answer right away as he thought the question over. Finally, he said,

 

“It's a dream come true,” Katsuki-senshu nodded more to himself than to anyone in the room. “Competing against your idol, the very person who inspired you to be... inspired you enough to be there on the same playing field, is downright terrifying and exciting at the same time. It's pretty amazing, really. And winning against him... It's just... There's nothing I can say that can truly express how awesome it is... But I think the best thing about it all is neither the gold nor the chance to skate against him. It's Vi... Nikiforov-san himself.”

 

Akane found herself perking at his statement. “Why do you say so?”

 

“You know the saying 'Never meet your heroes'?” Katsuki-senshu asked, a small smile playing on his lips. She and Chiharu nodded. “Never meet your heroes because they are sure to disappoint you, and maybe for some people, the saying holds true. Amazingly for me, it went really well. I'm definitely not disappointed, and if anything, V–Nikiforov-san exceeded my expectations.”

 

“How so?” Chiharu inquired with a squint.

 

“Nikiforov-san... Nikiforov-san san is quite the humble person. For someone considered as a legend, the king of the sport, you'd expect... Well, you'd just expect a lot of negative things. You know how it normally is... But Nikiforov-san is not like that at all. He's very supportive, a true sportsman, quite courteous... All I can say is, I didn't make the mistake of choosing him to be my inspiration.”

 

“You're singing him praises, Katsuki-senshu,” Chiharu stated teasingly. “You're supposed to be rivals!”

 

Katsuki-senshu laughed and shook his head good-humoredly. “Vik – Nikiforov-san deserves all the praises in my opinion, rival or not.”

 

“Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're a fan?”

 

The skater chuckled once again. “If all the things I said weren't true, then I wouldn't be his fan until now.”

 

“True, true,” Akane interjected before Chiharu could insert any unwanted questions. “That's quite interesting. Katsuki-senshu, I saw all the photos and videos uploaded online. You hang out a lot.”

 

“He's fun to be with,” Katsuki-senshu simply answered.

 

“Are you going to hang out after Worlds, too?” Chiharu asked.

 

“I'm hoping so, yes.”

 

“Speaking of, Worlds is coming up this month,” Akane stated. “How ready are you, Katsuki-senshu?”

 

The skater smiled and nodded. “Ready as I can be.”

 

“Many say that this is Katsuki vs Nikiforov Part 2. What can you say about that?” Chiharu asked.

 

Their guest hummed as he pondered, scratching his cheek. “I prefer not to see it that way. If I do, it's quite disrespectful to other skaters. It's a competition after all. Nothing is set on stone. Anyone has the chance to win.”

 

“There are those who say that your win against the Russian legend is a one-time thing,” she followed up. “That it was a fluke. Do you think so?”

 

A pause.

 

“I may or may not win against him. It really depends on the performance that we give on the days of the competition itself. As for me, I'm only focused on doing my best.”

 

Safe answers, Akane thought.

 

“Now, Katsuki-senshu,” Chiharu began carefully. “And I really hope you don't mind me asking this question. At All Japan, quite an unfortunate event happened...”

 

Oh boy... Here we go again, Akane thought. Katsuki-senshu lost the smile on his face, but at least he was not frowning.

 

“Uhn,” he merely said.

 

“Does it affect you in any way?”

 

For a moment, the skater did not say anything as he stared at the floor pensively.

 

“It does, yes,” he finally said. “Not in a way that I'm traumatized or anything... But... It did drive the point that... Hmmnn...” Katsuki-senshu paused and for another moment, he remained quiet. Then, he continued. “Being a pubic figure puts me in a position wherein a lot of eyes are on me. People I know, people I don't know... The incident drives the point that more than ever, I need to be careful. As an athlete, any injury serious enough could end my career, any wrong decision could get me in trouble. I guess that's the biggest effect the incident had on me.”

 

All through his narrative, both Chiharu and Akane were nodding. The entire studio was hanging on to his every word. There was never an incident quite like that after all in the entire Japanese sports history. Katsuki-senshu had also kept mum after the attack. All official statements were from his coach, the JSF, and the ISU. This was basically the first time that Katsuki-senshu talked about the incident.

 

“Were you scared?” Chiharu asked meekly.

 

Katsuki-senshu chuckled uncomfortably. “I think anyone in that position would be scared. I mean, at that very moment, I wasn't scared. I was more on the defensive. But after the attack, after the exhibition, after the police interview, when I was in my hotel room finally about to rest... That's when it all sank in for me.”

 

“This year's Worlds will be held in Saitama Arena...” Chiharu threw a careful glance at the director who simply nodded. “It's the same place where you were attacked during All Japan. Does this bother you?”

 

For a moment, the skater thought about the question, biting his lower lip as he did. In spite of the serious question, all eyes were on Katsuki-senshu's lips. They visibly jolted when he spoke again.

 

“I don't really mind,” Katsuki-senshu stated slowly. “I am confident that whatever lapses the arena had is now covered and the safety of everyone will be well secured.”

 

Both the hosts nodded in understanding. The incident had damaged the arena's reputation, resulting to a few canceled event bookings. For the past couple of months, talks about changing the venue for Worlds had been the main source of gossip in the sports community. Eventually, however, the arena was given another chance to prove itself and with this assurance from Katsuki-senshu, the victim of the attack, things were looking good for its management.

 

“Chulanont Phichit-senshu was also involved in the incident,” Akane asked softly. “What was his reaction? Was he scared?”

 

“I think I could say that he was more scared than I was,” Katsuki-senshu said with a smile. “Right after the attack, he went all mama bear.”

 

Everyone, including the crew, laughed at that. The image of the Thai skater popped in at the forefront of Akane's mind and she laughed harder.

 

“Mama bear?” Chiharu repeated with a big grin on his face. “Ah! Because you're his 'smol adorable baby son', as he puts it.”

 

Their guest groaned and everyone in the studio snorted.

 

“I could never understand why,” Katsuki-senshu grumbled flatly.

 

“How exactly did he get all mama bear over you?” Akane asked.

 

Another pause as a giggle bubbled out of the skater. They all stared in absolute adoration as he tried to control himself.

 

“W-When I had to go to the toilet room while we were in the arena, he went with me and stood guard... n-not outside the toilet room, but right _outside_ my cubicle!”

 

They all burst out laughing once again.

 

“Really now?” Akane gasped in glee.

 

“When somebody entered the toilet room, I literally heard him growl at the poor guy! He growled!” The entire studio was not done laughing as their guest continued, “And when I said I wanted to buy a drink at the vending machine, he took out a bat from somewhere and led the way to the machines!”

 

“Wow!” Chiharu laughed.

 

“And when we got back here in Detroit, the first thing he did was to go and inquire about buying a gun!”

 

“Seriously?!” Akane's eyes widened at that. For Japanese people, they rarely see a real gun. The thought of having one near her was not very amusing.

 

“I'm not joking at all,” Katsuki-senshu said with fake seriousness.

 

“But now, you have bodyguards,” Chiharu stated. Katsuki-senshu simply smiled.

 

“Chulanont-senshu is a good friend,” Akane said. “I would be very happy to have a friend like him.”

 

Their guest smiled warmly and everyone in the room swooned. Ah, such a blessing to this cold, cold world.

 

“I'm lucky to have him by my side,” Katsuki-senshu said, eyes all fond and gentle.

 

“He will be competing again next season, correct?” Chuharu asked.

 

“Yes,” the skater answered with a smile as he turned to look at the camera. “Please do cheer for him, everyone.”

 

“You heard it, everyone! Let's help our own Katsuki-senshu cheer for Chulanont-senshu next season. He will be representing Thailand!” Chiharu announced loudly.

 

“Thank you so much in behalf of Phichit-kun,” Katsuki-senshu stated with a little nod of his head.

 

“Katsuki-senshu, surely you are aware that many young Japanese skaters look up to you...” Akane started. “Many of them probably look up to you the same way you look up to Nikiforov-senshu. How do you feel about that?”

 

The skater took a moment to consider the question before nodding a little and said,

 

“I'm honestly honored that they find me enough of an inspiration and I hope that, like how Vi – Nikiforov-san inspired me, they will use this to be the best that they can be. Whether it be in their skating, or should they choose a different path in life, I hope that they will strive to be the best version of themselves.”

 

“Wow... That's quite nice, Katsuki-senshu,” Akane answered, feeling really warm in her chest. And then, remembering the next question, she started, “You are raising the bar for many skaters in and out of Japan. How do you see the future of figure skating? I mean, currently, you are the only one with five quads in your roster...”

 

Again, their guest took a moment to consider the question. It seemed to be a habit for the skater.

 

“Are you asking if quads will define a good routine?” their guest asked after a moment.

 

“Ah, yes.”

 

To her surprise, Katsuki-senshu sighed softly.

 

“No. I don't think so. It shouldn't. For me, a good routine is one that is well balanced. The technical aspect, the performance aspe – all the elements required in a routine should be well incorporated. Figure skating is in itself a form of art. You can do quads all you want, but if it doesn't fit the impression, if it doesn't convey what you want to convey, then it's meaningless.”

 

“So you don't encourage quads?” Chiharu dared ask.

 

“I don't discourage it,” Katsuki-senshu said with a shake of his head. “What I'm saying is, do not forget, underestimate, sacrifice, discount other aspects for the sake of the jumps alone.”

 

There was a pause as both hosts processed the skater's firm declaration.

 

“For some reason, I feel like I'm talking to a coach,” Chiharu finally managed with a chuckle before adding, “But then again, Katsuki-senshu is primarily known for step sequences and spins. It was only recently that your jumps have been – and please do excuse me for saying this – consistent. What changed for you, Katsuki-senshu? Did you have stricter training?”

 

Their guest hummed and then, he answered,

 

“It wasn't really the training. I mean, of course I trained for them. I've always trained for them. However, the success of my jumps had been affected by my lack of confidence.”

 

Akane frowned. “Lack of confidence in doing the jumps?”

 

Katsuki-senshu shook his head. “Lack of confidence in general. I let nerves get to me. I let pressure get to me. Even before I step on the ice, I was already convinced that I would fail, that I wouldn't land those jumps.”

 

“But now... You are more confident,” Chiharu insisted. “Why?”

 

To their surprise, Katsuki-senshu gave them a small mysterious smile. And then, as if the camera didn't record that, the smile disappeared and he looked at them with an unreadable face.

 

“The Skate Canada,” he said quietly. “It all started from there. That incident made me realize that anytime I could lose everything; that if I let my own insecurities and fears control me, there would come a day when I would regret the things that I could have done, but I didn't and then, it would be too late.”

 

The studio was quiet as they processed what the skater had just shared for them to record and show to the world. Akane, on her part, could feel the weight of his words. Memories of her own struggles, her own regrets... Listening to her doubts and her fears... A lost chance at gold, a lost opportunity to bring glory to her country... To want to hide away after a failure...

 

But things turned out well eventually, all the more giving truth to their guest's words. Fighting off the voices that told her she couldn't do it, squashing those thoughts that predicted her loss and mistakes, the gold that glinted in her chest, the cheers of the crowd, the tears shed to express her joy... Yes, she could definitely understand what Katsuki-senshu was saying.

 

“And since then, you've been unstoppable,” Chiharu stated proudly through the thick silence that enveloped the studio. The answering smile from their guest all but shattered the gray and brought the rays of the sun upon them.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That's awesome, Katsuki-senshu,” Akane couldn't help but enthuse. “You're awesome!”

 

“Ah... N-No,” the skater frantically waved his hand in denial as his face flushed in embarrassment. “I-It's a life lesson! Every-Everyone will eventually learn the lessons life has to give.”

 

“For a 21-year-old, you're wise like an old man,” Chiharu chuckled. Katsuki-senshu blushed harder.

 

“Is that an American thing?” Akane asked in a teasing tone.

 

“U-Uhm, I don't know?” the skater gave her a confused look making her grin wider.

 

“Speaking of America, how's your life here?” Chiharu asked.

 

Katsuki-senshu smiled brighter, blush finally receding. Too bad.

 

“It's been good,” he answered. “At first it was hard; the cultural difference, the language, the food... But I eventually got used to it, and Phichit-kun being in the same university, the same rink, and living together in the same apartment, it helped a lot.”

 

“We're glad to hear that,” Akane could very much understand that, too. She had her fair share of living abroad as part of her career, too. “It must be hard to be away from everything familiar to you.”

 

To her surprise, Katsuki-senshu gave her a look she could not decipher. She didn't have the time to process it, however.

 

“Katsuki-senshu, many people are curious so I want to ask,” Chiharu had that mischievous smile that Akane was not very confident in. “Do you have a special someone? And when I say special someone, I mean as in a lover?”

 

Ahhh... How many times had they made their guest blush already? Akane had lost count.

 

“U-Uhm... I'm not in a relationship right now...” the skater answered almost hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck in pure bashfulness.

 

“Oh! Is there a special someone in your heart now, then?” Chiharu insisted mercilessly. But hey, Akane would be damned if she'd say that she wasn't curious.

 

To their amusement, the shy skater began to turn an alarming shade of red as he tried to avoid their eyes.

 

“U-Uhm... I...” he paused, and then, he sighed in resignation. “I have a special someone, yes.”

 

“Who is this person?” Akane asked eagerly. She chuckled when she noticed everyone in the room wilt in disappointment. She chuckled harder when Katsuki-senshu looked around in bewilderment at the collective groans that resounded in the studio. She couldn't blame them. She felt the same way, but right now, she needed to know, okay?!

 

“Uhmm... I don't think we should talk about this...”

 

“Is this person in America?” Chiharu still dared. Katsuki-senshu shook his head reluctantly.

 

“Is this person in Japan?” Akane tried. Again, Katsuki-senshu wordlessly shook his head.

 

“Not in America, not in Japan...” Chiharu mused, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he thought of the clues they had gotten so far. “Hmmnnn...”

 

“It's hard to guess since Katsuki-senshu is always traveling,” Akane muttered with a frown. “Is this person an athlete?”

 

“N-no comment.”

 

“Hmnnn... Is this person famous?” Akane.

 

“No comment.”

 

“Is this per – ” Chiharu stopped. The director was giving them the signal to stop the questions. Both hosts deflated in disappointment. Her co-host got over it first and dramatically declared, “Well, I guess we will have to let Katsuki-senshu off the hook for now. Maybe we will get more clues in the future!”

 

Akane laughed as their guest smiled apologetically to the camera although his face expressed nothing but unrepentant relief.

 

“How's school going for you?” Akane inquired. “We heard that you've been aceing your classes. Is it true?”

 

Once again, their guest blushed. “U-Uhm... So far, so good, I guess. I'm currently on my third year.”

 

“So one more year and you will graduate,” Chiharu.

 

“Hopefully, yes.”

 

“Do you have plans to pursue higher education?” Akane.

 

“Not as of now,” Katsuki-senshu answered. “Maybe in the future, when I've retired from professional skating.”

 

“Oh! Ah – NO!” Chiharu vehemently seethed. “I really don't want to hear that word from you.”

 

Everyone in the studio laughed while their guest smiled, looking amused.

 

“The day will come for that, unfortunately,” Katsuki-senshu said, looking all sad but logical about it.

 

“I _know_! But I don't want to think about that right now!” Chiharu even flailed his hands all over as if shooing the thoughts away.

 

The skater chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Don't panic too much, Ueno-san,” Akane laughed, patting her partner on the shoulder. “Katsuki-senshu is still young. He still has a good many years ahead of him.”

 

“Let's not jinx it,” Katsuki-senshu quipped.

 

“Oh, oh, yes, of course!” Akane saw the director give the cue to close the interview. “Thank you so much for taking the time off your training to be with us today, Katsuki-senshu.”

 

Chiharu followed her cue, “Everyone, let's all cheer for our very own Japan's Ace, Katsuki Yuuri-senshu, as he competes in the World Figure Skating Championships this month at the Saitama Super Arena.” He turned back to their guest. “Thank you so much for being here, Katsuki-senshu and we all wish you good luck!”

 

The skater smiled warmly and nodded his head. “Thank you so much for having me here. Everyone, please watch the competition! I will do my best!”

 

“Everyone, once again, Katsuki Yuuri-senshu!”

 

Chiharu and Akane clapped and waited for the director's cue and when the camera was finally off, Akane turned to Katsuki-senshu.

 

“I would really love an autograph,” she said giddily. “And a photo!”

 

“Eh? Don't forget about me!” Chiharu exclaimed. “Give me paper! Where's my phone?!”

 

The skater merely smiled at them and nodded shyly. Such a beautiful boy. Akane could only sigh dreamily. She really really loved her job.

 

 

 

**MARCH 13, 2015 - ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor was whistling merrily as he made his way to his home rink. It was a cold gray day, but it was not something new to anyone in Russia. It was just another normal day for everyone and another normal training day for him. Worlds was fast approaching, but more than the competition, he was looking forward to seeing Yuuri again.

 

He grinned as he remembered the interview he had watched last night. If he could give a shoutout to Yuuri's fans, he would. Damn, were they amazing! Thank heavens they were able to translate the interview and he was able to enjoy watching it last night. Naturally, Makkachin eagerly watched it by his side and when Yuuri talked about Viktor, both he and his furbaby howled in joy. Nice evening. Very nice evening.

 

As he walked up the steps leading to the entrance of his home rink, his mood immediately plummeted as he noticed a group of reporters already there waiting for him. He took a deep breath as said reporters came running towards him. He plastered his well-practiced smile and braced himself for the onslaught.

 

“Viktor! Have you seen Yuuri Katsuki's interview?”

 

_Probably watched it before any of you did. I had it on repeat, too. Like, duh._

 

“Katsuki seems to only have good things to say about you? What can you say about that?”

 

_Of course because Yuuri's a lovely person. Again, duh._

 

“Is it true that you're friends?”

 

_Yes! Close friends to boot!_

 

“If you are friends, do you know who his special someone is?”

 

_Of course I have an idea 'coz ahem! But that's none of your business. Hmphff!_

 

“Do you think you can defend your world title from Katsuki?”

 

_I sure hope so, but hey, FS anyone? No? No one noticed? Damn._

 

“Some people say that your era is over and it's now Katsuki's time. Your thoughts?”

 

_I'd prefer it to be Katsuki-Nikiforov era. Nikiforov-Katsuki era is also okay, I guess. Can I say that? Hmnn..._

 

“How prepared are you for Worlds, Viktor?”

 

_Prepared but not ready. Get the drift? Nah, what am I even expecting._

 

“How sure is your win at Worlds?”

 

_Like, what? Are you expecting an easy win with Yuuri around? You must be kidding. Get out of my sight._

 

“Okay, okay, settle down, everyone!” Viktor forced himself to say as jovially as he could. “I don't really have much time, but to answer your questions: Yes, I have watched his interview. Yuuri is a wonderful person and a really good friend. He is also polite and quite modest. Lastly, yes, I will give my all to defend my title, but as Yuuri said, nothing is set on stone. There are many athletes vying for the title, not just me and Yuuri. I think we should all take everyone seriously.”

 

After firing his answers away, he smiled and waved while quickening his pace up the steps. The reporters tried to follow but they were stumbling over each other just to get to him that none of them could keep up for follow-up questions. Before they knew it, Viktor was already inside the building where they were all banned from entering.

 

He let out a deep sigh of relief. Yuuri was probably also being hounded in his home rink. Lucky for Viktor, he didn't have the additional burden of being in school where reporters and fans could get a hold of him. Maybe he'd take the back door tomorrow.

 

Haa...

 

He wished he could see Yuuri soon.

 

 

 

**MARCH 14, 2015 – DETROIT, U.S.A**

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **VIDEO:** The view opens to what appears to be an indoor freerunning gym. With the camera turning left to right, a vast obstacle course consisting of bars in various setups, walls of different kinds, vaults, planks, and wide open mats can be seen. The camera then follows Yuuri Katsuki speeding through the course jumping and swinging, bouncing and flipping, climbing and somersaulting – all power but effortlessly graceful.

 

Phichit Chulanont's face comes into view, looking sweaty and hair horribly disheveled.

 

“ _Hello, everyone!_ ” he greets with a big smile. “ _It's time for another Yuuri update! As you can see behind me, we have Yuuri running through the course as part of his training. I swear he's a real life ninja._ ” Indeed, faraway behind Phichit, Yuuri continues to go round and round the course without even slowing down. “ _Let's call him, yeah? He's been at it for a while now. My smol son needs to hydrate._ ” Phichit then turns back to holler, “ _YUURI! COME HERE FOR A SEC, SON!_ ”

 

Yuuri, having heard Phichit, changes direction and runs towards him. Phichit, seeing that Yuuri is getting closer, turns to the camera to give a grin. Behind him, Yuuri is fast approaching and then, when he is only a few feet away from the Thai skater, Yuuri takes a huge leap and landed next to -

 

“ _Ahhh... isn't he - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ ”

 

The recording suddenly becomes all haze, blur and spin, blue and then, black. A muffled “ _OOF!!!_ ” and a groan can be heard. The succeeding moment of silence is broken by a sudden bark of laughter followed by whimpers and shuffling.

 

“ _P-P-PHI – BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ”

 

“ _Mmmfff... phhhooooo… So mean, Yuuri!_ ”

 

The camera shifts and this time, Phichit's face comes into view. He is now lying half-buried in what appears to be blocks of blue foam.

 

“ _YOU FLEW, PHICHIT! YOU FLEW LIKE WOAH!!!_ ” Yuuri can be heard yelling although he can't be seen in the frame.

 

Phichit gives a dead look to the camera. And then, he rolls his eyes.

 

“ _If you haven't guessed –_ ”

 

“ _YOU FLEW!!!_ ” Yuuri continues to guffaw somewhere off-frame. Phichit rolls his eyes again with a click of his tongue.

 

“ _Yeah, basically, I flew and landed on this... foam pit! No thanks to my ungrateful smol son!_ ”

 

“ _THAT WAS THE BEST THING I'VE SEEN IN A LONG TIME!_ ”

 

Phichit sighs upon hearing that and says, “ _And he loves it._ ”

 

“ _LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!_ ”

 

Phichit growls as he carefully picks himself up from the pool of foam blocks.

 

“You know, let me just... Let me just...” Phichit growls again and sighs heavily. “Whatever.”

 

The video ends. **]**

**phichit+chu**  And this is how I'm treated by my smol son **+katsuki_ yuuri #SadPapa #IFlew #ForgotTrampoline #CursedFoamPit #YuuriGuffaws #MeanSmolSon #NotNiceYuuri #HamsterFlies #BadSon #AgainSadPapa #RevengeMaybe?**

 

Liked by  **yuri_plisetsky** and  ** **19**** **, 205 others**

**View all** **7, 154 comments**

**phichitandhamsters** Phichit! HAHAHAHA! THAT WAS THE BEST! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**HamtaroTomodachi** Is there another angle where we can see Phichit fly????!!!! CCTV anyone? Anything?! Please!

**Japan_Japan_Japan** So mean, Yuuri! But my god! THAT LAUGH! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! THAT LAUGH!!!

**ham_hamsters** I've never heard Yuuri laugh like that before! Is this revenge for the durian candy?!

**IcePrince_YuuriK** Protect that laugh! Protect Yuuri Katsuki!

**Thai_Ice** ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ Phichit... I'm sorry man... but... but... I can't defend you against your own son! I'm sorry but BWAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**YuuriStan_01** ROGER THAT! Even at the cost of Phichit's life! **IcePrince_YuuriK**

**HamsterHamsterDance** Now that you mentioned it **ham_hamsters** I think it is! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**LiaMBrian** Hahaha! I feel sorry for Phichit but that was hella funny!

**KylaIsKatsuki** COPY THAT! **IcePrince_YuuriK**

**Polpi++Ghanri** Oh my god! That was hilarious! Go Yuuri!!!!

**TheThailand_Er** I want to be offended for Phichit but... Sorry, Phichit... PROTECT THAT LAUGH EVEN AT THE COST OF PHICHIT'S LIFE! (○´∇｀)0～━┳━゜0(´∇｀●)

**BladeShoesNotHockey** Hahahaha! This made my day! o((*^▽^*))o

**Hamstergrenade** Oh, don't worry **TheThailand_Er**. This is what Phichit would have wanted o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**Katsukatsuyuu** Yuuri!!!!!!!!!!!! That was awesome! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 

 

 

**MARCH 19, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Viktor turned to look around his bedroom in case he had forgotten something. Casual clothes: check. Makeup: check. Costumes: check. Toiletries: Check. Gadgets: check, except for his phone and charger which he still needed. Passport and other necessary documents: check. Training clothes: check. Hmmnn... What else did he need?

 

_Tell me, where did it go wrong for you, Vitya?_

 

Viktor paused at the intrusive sentence he had been trying not to recall for the past several days. Funny how he forgot a lot of things, but he could never simply forget things he didn't want to dwell on. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Without really thinking about it, his feet led him to the large windows of his bedroom.

 

_With Katsuki around, I can see that fire I hadn't seen in you for so long blaze again._

 

Snow was falling heavily outside. This late at night, people were already in their homes, probably warming themselves up as much as they could in whatever way they could. Some were probably cuddling with their loved ones, drinking hot chocolate as they watch something on TV, or probably there were those who were alone like him, gazing out the window to witness the beauty of the snow-covered city under the glow of the street lights. Only, he was not seeing that beauty right now. Just when did he stop seeing the beauty in things?

 

… _even with that resurrected fire, why can't your routine satisfy me the way Katsuki's can? And I'm not even his coach!_

 

Viktor mentally shook another intrusive comment he had gotten from Yakov some days ago.

 

In a few days, he would be in Japan for Worlds. He wondered if Saitama would be as white as St. Petersburg once he got there. Probably not, as most of Japan was not as cold as Russia. And there... Yuuri would be there. If Yuuri was there, then definitely, it wouldn't be as cold. If Yuuri held his hand like he did in Budapest... Then definitely, it wouldn't be so cold. Yuuri. Yuuri, the only beauty he could see and feel, and smell and touch. Yuuri, who had told him he was willing to accept whatever Viktor was willing to give. Such a beautiful man. Such a beautiful heart. Such a beautiful soul.

 

_Tell me, where did it go wrong for you, Vitya?_

 

He took a deep breath, knowing that he could no longer fight the memory he had wanted to set aside for now.

 

 

 

**MARCH 16, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

“Viktor!”

 

Heaving, Viktor turned to look at his old coach. “What is it, Yakov?”

 

“Come over here,” the coach ordered sternly. He smiled as he skated over, but it didn't escape him how Yakov was frowning at the ice deep in thought. That was unusual. Yakov normally screeched at him about things he needed to correct and improve. And when he did good, Yakov simply just continued ranting anyway for any little imperfection. This time though...

 

He stood there in front of his coach who didn't acknowledge him and who continued to glare at the ice. Was it that bad? Or was it that good that he had nothing to say? Fat chance. Even Viktor knew that couldn't be that.

 

“Yakov?” he called out after a few minutes of standing awkwardly in front of his coach. Yakov's eyes snapped up to meet his before the old man sighed.

 

“Vitya, what's wrong?”

 

Viktor was taken aback with the unexpected question.

 

“What's wrong with what?” he asked, genuinely confused.

 

Yakov sighed again. “Your FS routine has improved a lot since the GPF but...”

 

“But?” he urged.

 

Yakov didn't say anything for a few seconds, only meeting his gaze head-on as if trying to read him.

 

But could he really see through his student?

 

The old coach blinked and sighed again. He leaned heavily against the boards.

 

“I've trained you since you were small, Vitya,” Yakov began, eyes distant as if his mind had taken him back to the past. “You started out so vibrant, full of energy and fire. Through the years, I have never seen anyone dedicate themselves to the ice as much as you did... And still do... But for the past couple of years, that fire in your eyes had been fading rapidly.” The old man sighed again. “Tell me, where did it go wrong for you, Vitya?”

 

Viktor stood there, dumbfounded. This old man... This old man who practically raised Viktor since he was a small child... This old man who was there by his side through years and years of competition, of victory and failure... who never once said anything about how he saw Viktor outside his life as a skater...

 

What was he supposed to say to this man who had been there for him all these years... yet Viktor still felt alone?

 

Yakov, whose gaze remained fixed on his student's face, softened – a sight Viktor had not seen since he was a preteen crying over his first bronze finish miserably.

 

“You've been losing that fire, Viktor, and I have been very worried,” Yakov said quietly. “And then, that Japanese skater came. With Katsuki around, I can see that fire I hadn't seen in you for so long blaze again. A fire that is both competitive and, as much as I cringe to say this, a fire that is adoring.”

 

Viktor gasped in disbelief. Was he really hearing this right?

 

“Y-Yakov,” he began but found that he couldn't really continue.

 

“Vitya, why is it that even with that resurrected fire, why can't your routine satisfy me the way Katsuki's can? And I'm not even his coach!”

 

Viktor stared at his coach, mouth gaping wide.

 

“Uh... Uhmmm...”

 

“You have gone unchallenged for so long that you find yourself lost!”

 

Ouch. True, that.

 

“Or is it something else?!”

 

Weeeeeeell... actually...

 

“Hurry up and find, fix, or whatever _whatever_ it is!” Yakov barked, the all-familiar vein finally popping out for the entire rink to see. “Or are you planning to relinquish the title to Katsuki for Worlds, too?!”

 

“Uhmmm...”

 

Yakov sighed for the nth time. He then pointed at the ice and yelled, “FIX YOUR ROUTINE NOW!”

 

 

 

**MARCH 19, 2015 – ST. PETERSBURG, RUSSIA**

 

Such a darling old man, Viktor thought flatly; dumping things on unsuspecting silverheads minding their own business. He sighed. Such a bummer. Was that Yakov's way of telling him to get his shit together? Just like what his rinkmates were telling him last time? He shook his head.

 

He turned to survey his bedroom once again for things that he might have forgotten to pack. His eyes landed on his bed, now mostly free of clutter. He spotted a brown stuffed toy he and Makkachin had been sleeping with ever since he had gotten it from a specific Japanese skater during the Nationals. He smiled and walked closer. Viktor picked up Stuffed Vicchan and hugged it tightly against his chest. For some reason, since having this toy, his sleep had been really good. It was small, but for some reason, clutching it close to him with one arm and Makkachin with the other arm, the bed felt a lot more comfortable and warmer – which was stupid since the toy was small, probably around the same size as Vicchan. Still, ever since he got it, he had been getting good sleep every night. Makkachin too didn't fuss around so much at night. He should bring this with him to Japan. Yuuri would see that he really kept it and took care of it just like he had asked in his letter.

 

With his mind made up, he walked back to his luggage. As he was about to put the toy inside, it was swiftly snatched from his grasp. Surprised, he turned to see Makkachin _glaring at him_ with Stuffed Vicchan in his mouth.

 

“Makkachin?”

 

His poodle grumbled.

 

“What is it?”

 

Makkachin huffed, Stuffed Vicchan still dangling from his mouth.

 

“Give me that. I'm bringing Vicchan with me.”

 

Makka grumbled again, this time stepping away from him.

 

“Give me Vicchan, Makka,” he ordered curtly.

 

The poodle grumbled yet again.

 

Viktor sighed and walked closer to his dog who wagged his tail at his dad's approach. As he reached out a hand to take Vicchan, Makkachin ran to the bed and laid down.

 

“Makkachin,” Viktor whined. “I'm bringing Vicchan with me. Give him back.”

 

The poodle dropped Stuffed Vicchan on the bed and stepped over it in a protective stance before turning to Viktor.

 

“BORK!”

 

He frowned. “What's wrong?”

 

“BORK!”

 

“Why are you barking at me like that?”

 

“BORK! BORK!” Makkachin's eyes had narrowed as he stared back at Viktor. What the heck was wrong with this dog?! He looked at Stuffed Vicchan underneath Makkachin and then he looked at Makkachin. And then, it hit him.

 

“You don't want me to take Vicchan with me?”

 

“Boof.”

 

“Why?”

 

Makkachin huffed, eyes looking straight at Viktor's blue ones. Viktor examined his dog's face. Makkachin seemed to be agitated. He was looking at him, almost as if... as if he was pleading something from Viktor. He frowned.

 

Viktor's eyes moved down to Stuffed Vicchan again. And then, he finally realized. Of course. Of course. How selfish could Viktor be? Makkachin didn't want him to bring Vicchan because he would be left alone here. Vicchan was his only stay-in companion. Without Viktor, Makkachin was alone... alone and lonely...

 

His heart melted and hurt at the realization. He walked over the bed and sat down. He hugged Makkachin and kissed his big fluffy head.

 

“I'm sorry, Makka,” he whispered. “I am so sorry. You must be lonely here, huh?”

 

Makkachin swiped a tongue on his cheek, making him smile at his poodle.

 

“I won't take Vicchan with me anymore,” he said as he scratched at Makkachin. “I will be meeting Yuuri in Japan anyway.”

 

“BOOF!!!”

 

“I know, I know...” He placed another kiss on Makka's head. “I will tell him hi for you and tell him to tell Vicchan, the real Vicchan, hi.”

 

“WOOOOFFF!”

 

He chuckled at his dog's sassiness. “Of course, I won't forget. I'm sorry I didn't realize right away. Papa is so inconsiderate, huh?”

 

Makkachin gave him another tongue-swipe on the cheek.

 

“I really wish Yuuri and Vicchan can come and visit us...”

 

The poodle whined.

 

Viktor grabbed Stuffed Vicchan from under Makkachin and hugged both of the dogs. “I really don't understand how you are so attached to Yuuri. I mean, you've never met him personally before... but you act like you know him... And Yuuri acts like... like he knows you...”

 

“BORK! BORK!”

 

“That I don't understand,” Viktor chuckled. “Your papa is not so fluent in dog talk... But...” He sighed. “I'll see what I can do, okay?”

 

Makkachin nuzzled his head into Viktor's neck.

 

Poor Makkachin, such a lonely dog... But Viktor was the same, wasn't he?

 

Like papa, like furbaby, indeed.

 

 

 

**THE BATTLE ON ICE CONTINUES**

_Will Viktor Nikiforov be able to defend title from Yuuri Katsuki?_

 

 

> **By** **JESSICA GUILLIAN**
> 
> **Posted on:** 20 March 2015
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As the World Figure Skating Championships approaches, anticipation burns hot among fans. The big question: Will Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov be able to defend his title or is this season the start of the Katsuki era?
> 
>  
> 
> With 32 athletes set to compete under the Men's Singles category, the title “World Champion” is up for grabs. However, even as the competition is yet to start, nearly everyone is convinced that the gold and silver medals are already filled in by the long-time top of the podium resident, Viktor Nikiforov (Russia) and the dark-horse that galloped his way to the podium this season, Yuuri Katsuki (Japan).
> 
>  
> 
> The sudden force that is Japan's Ace took the world by storm when he won gold against China's Cao Bin at NHK Trophy last year, beating out even Switzerland's Christophe Giacometti. If that wasn't enough, Katsuki also broke Nikiforov's long-standing world records while at it.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are familiar with the Japanese skater, many expected that he would succumb to pressure and nerves after qualifying for the Grand Prix Final held in Fukuoka, Japan in December. To the surprise of everyone, and that is a big understatement, Katsuki had beaten out even Russia's golden boy Nikiforov himself with a whooping 16.46 point-margin. It was an upset never before witnessed in the sport of figure skating.
> 
>  
> 
> With Nikiforov dominating the European Figure Skating Championships and Katsuki bagging gold at Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, the road to Worlds seems to be ablaze as more observant spectators notice that neither of the two bothered with the world records.
> 
>  
> 
> Katsuki currently holds the records for Free Skating and Combined Total while Nikiforov has taken back his Short Program record at the Grand Prix Final last year. Many are asking if they are holding back to have a full-on collision at the upcoming event.
> 
>  
> 
> Now with Worlds coming, many anticipate the battle for the title between the two to be brutal. Regarded as the Part 2 of their confrontation, Nikiforov fans scream for revenge while Katsuki fans call for victory. Neutral fans can't decide and wishes of good luck are given while also raising the possibility of another unexpected skater to take the gold.
> 
>  
> 
> World Figure Skating Championships is set to start on March 23 and culminate on March 29, 2015. It will be held in Saitama Super Arena in Saitama, Japan.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _*CORRECTION: This article has been edited by the author, Jessica Guillian, to correct an error on the word 'victory' which was misspelled as 'viktori'._

 

 

 

**MARCH 21, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“What the fuck, Viktor!” Yuri yelled as he tried to make a grab for his phone. “Give me back my phone!”

 

Thankfully, the idiot didn't put up a fight and Yuri was able to get his phone. He looked at his rinkmate with a frown. He was minding his own business reading whatever he could in the Internet about Yuuri when the bastard suddenly snatched his phone from his hand and read the same article he was reading. Yuri tried several times to get his phone, but the dolt was keeping it out of his reach. If the moron weren't about to skate in a few days, Yuri would have broken his leg. The idiot needed to be thankful for that. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

 

Now, the old man was staring pensively at the door. He scoffed in irritation. A few minutes passed by but the bastard was not saying anything. He wasn't even moving.

 

“What's wrong with you?” Yura asked, still annoyed.

 

Viktor sighed. “Yura...”

 

“What?”

 

“Wouldn't you want to have a commercial, a sponsorship job together with Yuuri?” he asked quietly.

 

“What?!”

 

“Wouldn't it be nice if we could be in the same cover as Yuuri? The same commercial? I think it would be fun...”

 

A commercial... with Yuuri? Oh, boy...

 

Yuri and Yuuri sitting side by side, looking cool and dashing, smirking at the camera together...

 

Or,

 

Yuri and Yuuri skating together in an epic ice show in front of thousands of cheering fans...

 

Or,

 

Yuri and Yuuri acting out scene after scene for a commercial that would be shown in every channel on tv here and abroad, and in every website in the Internet...

 

Or,

 

Yuri and Yuuri posing fiercely for billboards stood in every corner in every street in every city in every country in the entire planet...

 

Poor Yuri Plisetsky couldn't fight that sharp stab of excitement in his chest and those butterflies that invaded his stomach. Ahhh... He could just feel his face blazing. He wanted it. He _wanted_ it. _He so fucking wanted it, dammit!_

 

“W-Well, I – ”

 

“I mean, you saw it, right? Phichit and Yuuri have a commercial together. It's unfair! We're Yuuri's friends, too!” Viktor pouted.

 

Yuri cleared his throat and carefully averted his eyes, “I... I wouldn't be against it.”

 

“Ahhh.... I really want it...” Viktor groaned.

 

“Well, maybe we can ask Yakov about it...” Yuri mumbled, unwilling to show his eagerness to his stupid rinkmate. To his shock, the silverhead grabbed his shoulders and practically screamed to his face,

 

“You think so?!”

 

The bastard was staring at him with wide _sparkling_ eyes! Disgusting!

 

He shoved Viktor's hands off his shoulders and huffed.

 

“Ask him, you idiot! I can't believe yo – ”

 

“YUURI!!!”

 

Yuri Plisetsky swore to run this idiot under his knife shoes one of these days.

 

Huffing, he turned to see the entrance of the hotel crowded by Yuuri's team and some reporters behind him who were shut off as the glass doors were closed on their faces. He smirked when Viktor, who had immediately ran to Yuuri, was blocked by a wall of bodyguards preventing him from actually coming face to face with the Japanese skater.

 

He leisurely shuffled his way to the group and managed to hear the exchanges.

 

“Oh, no! You're not doing this!” Phichit seethed.

 

“Of course we can,” said an unknown voice laced with Japanese accent.

 

“Please, just let me through.” Yuuri. No mistake about it.

 

“Yuuri? What's happening?” Viktor. Stupid as ever.

 

“Oh, right! You weren't there when I told them about this.” Phichit again.

 

“Them? Who? What?” Viktor.

 

“Hib... Saito-san, please don't do this.” Yuuri.

 

“Let the boys breathe, Mr. Saito,” another voice... Ah... Celestino Cialdini.

 

A sigh before a curt order. “Let him through.”

 

Hmpf. Yuri did remember that Yuuri was now heavily guarded.

 

“Yuuri! I missed you!”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as Viktor draped himself all over the Japanese skater. Lucky him, Yuuri hugged him back tightly. And for almost a minute, they stayed that way. He could almost see all the tension melt away from both skaters as they clung onto each other as everyone stared in confusion. Had Viktor and Yuuri finally talked about their relationship?

 

Noticing the flashes coming through the glass doors, Yuri sighed and stepped forward.

 

“Okay, that's enough,” Yuri grumbled as he elbowed Viktor out of the way.

 

“Yura!” the pathetic old man whined. Yuri paid him no mind as he looked up to Yuuri who turned his eyes on him and beamed.

 

“Yuri! I'm glad you're here!”

 

Yuri felt himself blush, but he forced himself to scowl.

 

“Of course I'd be here. Hmpff!”

 

“We better get you checked in.”

 

Yuri turned to look who said that and immediately remembered the guy from the Grand Prix Final. It was the JSF official.

 

“I'll go,” Cialdini said as he left them to head to the receptionist.

 

Yuuri chuckled as he returned his attention to Yuri with a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Come to my room later. I brought you some snacks.”

 

He couldn't help it if his lips tilted to a smirk (a smile), okay?! Try being in Yuri's shoes for once! One simply could not _not_ feel all fluffy when Yuuri was smiling and talking about souvenirs!

 

“You bet I will come to collect,” he said making the older skater chuckle again.

 

“Do you have something for me too, Yuuri?” Viktor sulked.

 

“Of course,” Yuuri answered with a big smile. Viktor melted. Disgusting old man.

 

Hmppff. So he wasn't the only one receiving souvenirs from Yuuri. Well, he couldn't blame him. The older skater was such a nice guy after all. It was enough that Yuri received plenty of gifts from him while the others didn't. He could overlook this one.

 

“You're buying their affection with gifts, Yuuri,” Phichit chimed in.

 

The Japanese skater rolled his eyes at his friend. “Oh, shut up, Phichit. You also brought something for them.”

 

“You did?” Viktor asked.

 

“You did?” Yuri asked. Okay, he didn't mean to mimic the old man, but he was surprised that Phichit bothered with him.

 

“Of course!” Phichit beamed. “We love getting friends souvenirs, you know!”

 

“Wow!”

 

“Is it feline related?” Yuri asked in his attempt to hide his excitement.

 

“How does cat-shaped sweets sound to you, Russian Yuri?” Phichit fired back.

 

Yuri's eyes grew wide. Cat-shaped sweets?!

 

“I see you've been won over just like that, Yura,” Viktor quipped.

 

If he couldn't break the bastard's legs, then Viktor's ribs would have to do.

 

Yuri elbowed him. Hard.

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

****March 16 and 19:**** Isn't Viktor such a drama queen? Lol. At first you'd think that he was about to share some really heart-wrenching conversation with Yakov and then, it was like poof! I admit, though. It was supposed to be a dramatic scene, but when I wrote it, the conversation just went like that and I couldn't make it go any other way. However, take note of the real thoughts Viktor had been having as he stared outside the window. Also, look at that scene when he realized just how blinded and ungrateful he was for feeling alone when Yakov was there all throughout, yet he still honestly admitted to himself that he felt alone. If I can make Viktor's life easier, I'll just tell him to go and marry Yuuri already and he will be happy.

****Nihon Sports!**** is a fictional show because damn if I know what's on tv in Japan. I don't even know the shows in my own country :D

****The Interview:**** I am well aware that Japan in real life has been winning a lot in figure skating. Like I said the first time around, this fanfic is written by an author who favors Yuuri above all. So, of course I'm gonna grab this chance to make up a different story :D. But you know, I kinda regret not returning Yuuri during the 2012 Olympics. That would have been awesome, right? Ha... I kinda forgot about it when I first started this story. Also, can we take the time to laugh at how Yuuri bluffed his way in the interview? When he was asked what changed for him? LOL. Okay, he wasn't totally bluffing. He just expressed it in a different way. PFFT.

**Sports Article:** I know, I know. That correction about “viktori” is cheesy. :P

**LAST:** I've said this before. I will be speeding things up and only write about the important parts. I am really getting impatient because I already want to write the ending. I am also excited to work on my other YOI fanfics. I hope it's okay with you all. And uh, another thing. I still don't have time to fix mistakes. So please excuse them for now.

Thank you once again for reading!

 


	25. They Can Try

 

 

**christophe-gc**

[ **PHOTO:** Christophe Giacometti has his arms around Viktor Nikiforov's shoulders. The latter is beaming at the camera but Chris has his lips on Viktor's cheek. Phichit Chulanont and Georgi Popovich's heads are poking out from behind the two. Cao Bin is looking somewhere and waving at someone off camera. Yuri Plisetsky and Mila Babicheva are a little distance away walking towards the escalators of a building called Aeon Lake Town.]

**christophe-gc**  Together again! Except for my darling **+katsuki_ yuuri** who is **#jetlagged** **#Worlds2015 #SkatersHangout #VikCheek #CumYuuriBaby**

 

Liked by  **4Ever_Chris.G** and  ** **13**** **, 121 others**

**View all 5, 912 comments**

 

 

 

**MARCH 22, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Yuuri Katsuki, currently comfortably buried deep under his duvet, huffed as he glared at his phone screen. Waking up to a photo of Chris having his lips and paws on his not-husband-anymore Viktor was not a good way to start the day. He huffed again, eyes narrowing on Chris' lips sticking on Viktor's cheek.

 

It was too early for this.

 

Burying his phone under his pillow, Yuuri went back to sleep with a deep heavy sigh.

 

 

 

**MARCH 23, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“Yura, don't you think it's too early for that?” Georgi tentatively asked.

 

Yuri turned his gaze to his older rinkmate and scowled, deliberately taking a huge violent chunk off the sour candy he got from Yuuri.

 

“Your face is already sour enough,” Mila added. “You sure you should be eating that?”

 

“Shut up!” he spat moodily before turning away, only for his eyes to land on the exact reason why he was having a very sour morning, – and no, it was not the candy – his stupid rinkmate with that stupid grey hair eating and chatting happily with Yuuri at another stupid table with JUST. THE. TWO. OF. THEM. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

He furiously tore another piece from his candy.

 

“Someone is jealous again,” Mila teased in a singsong voice.

 

“I said, shut up!” Yuri gobbled the remaining strip of candy and stood up. He stomped his way to the accursed table and slammed a hand on its surface. The two jumped, much to Yuri's satisfaction.

 

“Yura, nice of you to join us!” Viktor cheered, although his eyes were seething at him to scram.

 

Just to piss his older rinkmate off, Yuri pulled a chair and sat down heavily while making sure that the message was clear: he was fuckin' staying.

 

“Have you had your breakfast, Yuri?” Yuuri asked timidly.

 

He looked up to meet the Japanese skater's eyes and was glad to see that Yuuri was not mad at all for interrupting his time with the idiot. Slowly, Yuri shook his head and shrugged.

 

“I ate the sour candy.”

 

Yuuri frowned disapprovingly. “You should eat a proper meal. Wait here.”

 

To his surprise, the brunette stood up and walked over to the buffet table of the hotel restaurant.

 

“You told me to fix whatever this is with Yuuri,” Viktor whispered almost harshly. “Why are you butting in?!”

 

Yuri growled in irritation. “What's it to you?! Yuuri's not yours to keep!”

 

“Oh, I see!” Viktor smirked and Yuri fought the strong urge to hit his face with a plate. “The little kitten is angry because he can't have his Yuuri time!”

 

He felt his face burn with embarrassment at Viktor's words. He opened his mouth to save himself some dignity, but couldn't really find any retort to fire back.

 

“Here,” Yuuri's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, making him jump. How much did he hear?! “You should eat proper meals, Yurio. You're an athlete and a growing one at that. You must take care of yourself.” Yuri blinked, not really knowing what to be surprised about; that Yuuri cared enough to feed him? Or that he called him Yurio again? Or that he was told to take care of himself? “If you don't eat properly, I won't be giving you snacks anymore.” Or that Yuuri was threatening him?!

 

“Uhm...”

 

Viktor sighed. “You should just do as he says, Yura.”

 

Yuri's eyes snapped and glared at the older man before he huffed and shyly glanced down on the plates Yuuri had made for him. One plate contained fluffy pancakes with a drizzle of maybe honey or maple syrup, 2 fried eggs, and a few bacon strips. The second plate was filled with slices of fruits on one side and a cluster of green salad on the other side. The Japanese skater also took the time to get him a tall glass of orange juice.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled while in his mind, he couldn't shake off the thought that Yuuri was like those typical moms Yuri saw in movies. He found that he didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

 

Yuuri simply smiled and sat back down. Immediately, Viktor leaned closer to him causing Yuri to almost spit the food he had just taken into his mouth out.

 

“Little kitten here is the future of Russia,” Viktor said, lips tilted to a smile. “Are you sure you should be taking care of the future rival, Yuuri?”

 

Yuri stopped chewing on his pancake. Did he hear that right? Was the implication really what he thought it was? Viktor actually believed that he would be the future rival of Yuuri Katsuki?

 

“I don't see why not,” Yuuri shrugged. “But then, I may be biased when it comes to Yuri.”

 

“So you've already chosen him?” Viktor asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Yuuri hummed and Yuri's ears, as much as his eyes were averted, were pricked up, all focused and intent on listening in.

 

“It's more on I know so,” Yuuri finally said. Yuri took the chance to look up from his food, only to directly meet Yuuri's gaze. The Japanese skater was looking at him seriously; not in appraising kind of way, but more on he was dead set on his conviction... like it was only a matter of time and he would see what he was expecting to see. “So Yuri, you better start truly understanding that you're an athlete and take care of yourself. You did say you will win against me someday, didn't you?”

 

For a moment, Yuri couldn't say anything. He was having that strange apocalyptic vibe again. He couldn't seem to grasp the purpose of this discussion. Not only was Viktor expecting him to become Yuuri's rival, the latter seemed to think so, too! This was just ridiculous! Yuri did say he would one day win against Yuuri, but he hadn't even joined the Juniors yet. Why was Yuuri so sure about... Why was Yuuri even actually saying... Yuri was pretty sure there were a lot of young skaters out there who were probably going to say the same thing he did if they had the chance to meet and speak to Yuuri Katsuki, but... Why? Just why?

 

“Hm? Seems like the little kitten himself isn't so sure about it, Yuuri,” Viktor griped.

 

Yuri frowned. He was sure he would one day win against Yuuri, but what he wasn't sure about was why? He was supposed to impress them both first. He was supposed to prove his worth first. He was supposed to break Junior records first and win as much gold as he could before he got to be noticed and acknowledged by top tier skaters like Yuuri and Viktor. Scratch that. THE top tier skaters, Yuuri and Viktor.

 

“I will win, of course,” he finally said because no matter how many questions he had inside his head, he didn't know how to express them. “One day, I will.”

 

Yuuri then smiled warmly and nodded. “I expect nothing less from the Russian Tiger.”

 

Viktor's eyebrow rose at that. Yuri glared at him, daring him to laugh at the title, but the older skater didn't say anything and simply accepted it. His chest puffed in pride.

 

“I'm excited to see that day,” Viktor said instead.

 

“I'm excited to have you and Yurio with me on the podium again,” Yuuri muttered quietly – too quietly to the point that Yuri knew he and Viktor were not supposed to hear it, but he did and, based on how he got a questioning glance from the older skater, so did Viktor.

 

Neither of them had the courage to ask.

 

 

 

**MARCH 23, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Screams. Screams here and there.

 

Flashes. Flashes here and there.

 

Even for someone who loved the spotlight, having had to deal with all the ear-splitting screams and invasive camera flashes from the moment they stepped onto the lobby, out the hotel doors, and into the service bus the event organizers had arranged for all the athletes... It was just too much. Yes, even for poor Phichit Chulanont.

 

“I must admit, Yuuri,” Phichit groaned exhaustedly. “I'm getting tired of this.”

 

Yuuri threw him an apologetic look. “I know what you mean.”

 

“I love it, but I hate it at the same time,” he continued to whisper, just in case the other athletes decided it was in their best interest to stick their noses on his and Yuuri's business. “I get you're famous and all, but...” He sighed before burying his face onto the backpack he sat on his lap as they traveled to the arena. “But, well... we are in Japan so...”

 

“And we'll still be here for a week,” Yuuri unhelpfully offered.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“The only consolation of being in this bus is that your bodyguards are not here.” Phichit turned to look at the scenery outside the window. “A little space from them is good.”

 

“I agree... except for the fact that I need bigger space from them,” Yuuri retorted.

 

“Too bad for you, you spoiled prince.”

 

Yuuri faked a gasp. “Excuse you! I'm not a spoiled prince!”

 

“Says the boy with big badass bodyguards,” Phichit returned.

 

“You talk to the JSF then,” Yuuri bantered.

 

“Hah! I'm pretty sure you're going to get squished exiting this bus,” Phichit teased.

 

“That's what bodyguards are for,” Yuuri answered.

 

“See? Spoiled prince!”

 

“I'm not!”

 

“Sure, Yuuri.”

 

“Shut up, Phichit.”

 

The bus continued on for a few more minutes before they finally arrived at the arena. Phichit took one good look outside and one check at the banners raised above the multitude of heads and he knew they were in for it. He turned to his rinkmate who was looking back at him with a rueful smile.

 

“I don't think I want to be as famous as you,” he said, dead tired inside.

 

His Japanese seatmate shrugged, “You say that now...”

 

He watched as his smol son gathered up his things and attempted to step ahead. The officials riding the bus with them stopped him though and told him that he would be going out last. Phichit almost allowed himself a snort at the scandalized look on Yuuri's face as he watched other athletes begin to disembark the vehicle.

 

He wasn't able to stop the snort however when Yuuri turned to look at him with a face saying _Can you believe this?!_

 

 

 

**MARCH 23, 2015 – SAITAMA SUPER ARENA, SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Cao Bin watched in terrified awe at the commotion happening inside the arena.

 

“GO HOME!”

 

“HA??!! I LIVE IN JAPAN! DO YOU?! GO BACK WHEREVER SHITHOLE YOU CAME FROM!”

 

“KATSUKI CAN ONLY DREAM FOR THAT TITLE!”

 

My. God.

 

“WELL, NIKIFOROV WON'T BE HOLDING THAT TITLE MUCH LONGER!”

 

It was happening again. It was fucking happening again.

 

“KATSUKI IS NO MATCH FOR VIKTOR! GO EAT SHIT!”

 

“16.46 POINT-MARGIN, REMEMBER?! HAH! PATHETIC!”

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BITCH?!!!”

 

This was a pure repeat of the scene from the GPF. Oh god. And, yep, the arena security was dispatched yet again. He sighed as the commotion subsided. He turned his eyes to where Yuuri Katsuki was chatting happily with Viktor Nikiforov not far away from him. While the fans were burning themselves up, these two were burning a different kind of fire between them. Just how blind could the fans be?

 

“Well, ain't this familiar,” Chris who had skidded to a stop beside him said.

 

“With people calling this a Part 2, I'm not even sure why I'm still surprised.” Cao skated away from the Swiss skater and headed towards his coach standing behind the board.

 

“Don't get yourself distracted,” his coach stated.

 

“I won't,” he responded as he opened his water bottle. “I kinda find this amusing actually.”

 

“Amusing?”

 

Cao stopped himself from actually rolling his eyes at his coach.

 

“Look at how the fans are interacting,” he gestured towards the bleachers before directing his coach to the ice. “And then, look at how the subjects of their... disagreement are interacting. If that isn't amusing, then I don't know what is.”

 

His coach sighed. “Indeed.” A pause. “Do you think they'd get together?”

 

Cao smirked at that. “Quite entertaining, isn't it?”

 

 

 

“Look! Look! It's him!”

 

“Ahhhh... I so want a picture with him!”

 

“Why don't you ask for one?”

 

“I-I can't!”

 

“Why not?!”

 

“Just can't...”

 

“Why?”

 

“I feel unworthy, okay?!”

 

“You know he wouldn't think like that about you!”

 

“How can you say that? He doesn't even know me!”

 

“But wow... He's beautiful, isn't he?”

 

“The most beautiful person I've ever seen...”

 

* sigh *

 

* sigh *

 

* sigh *

 

“Just go and approach him already!”

 

“I told you I can't!”

 

“He's on our team!”

 

“So?!”

 

“We're also athletes!”

 

“So?!”

 

“He's asking why you think you can't just approach Katsuki-senshu and ask for that picture!”

 

“I already said I'm not worthy!”

 

“You are stupid!”

 

“I am stupid!”

 

“You both are noisy!”

 

A pause.

 

“Oh, shit! He's looking!”

 

“I told you, you're noisy!”

 

A pause.

 

“G-Good morning, Katsuki-senshu...”

 

“Ah... good morning...”

 

Silence.

 

“C-C-Can I... C-C-C-C – EEEEEEEE!!!!”

 

A pause.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Ah, please excuse him, Katsuki-senshu. He's just shy.”

 

“He's a big fan of yours. We're all big fans of yours.”

 

Silence.

 

“Oh... Thank you. D-Do you want a picture together?”

 

“ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ”

 

“Yes, please!”

 

“I AM UNWORTHY BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!”

 

“Oh... Uhm...”

 

Another pause.

 

“1... 2.... 3!!!”

 

“Another picture, please!”

 

“Sure.”

 

“1, 2, 3!”

 

“C-C-C-C-Can I HAVE A PICTURE WITH JUST YOU AND ME, PLEASE?!”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“I LOVE YOU KATSUKI-SENSHU! KATSUKI-SAMA!”

 

“S-Sama???”

 

“Ready! 1, 2, 3!”

 

 

 

“Hey, beautiful people!” Phichit called out cheerfully with one hand giving a huge wave. Both Viktor and Chris turned as they heard him. The skaters had just finished their run on the ice for public practice and they were all itching to go and explore the city and have dinner together.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor immediately greeted as he jogged up to them.

 

“Hello again, Viktor,” Yuuri said in his usual gentle voice.

 

“I'm here, too, in case you haven't noticed,” Phichit griped with one eyebrow raised.

 

Viktor chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “Of course, I noticed! Hello _again_ , Phichit!”

 

Phichit scoffed playfully. “Just because Yuuri stood you up yesterday doesn't mean that you can take me for granted now that he's here.”

 

“Ah, Phichit, you have to understand,” Chris piped up as he sauntered towards them. “Viktor is looking forward to actually hang out with Yuuri since our little baby here had stood him up yesterday.”

 

“I did not!” Yuuri grumbled. “I was jetlagged!”

 

“Oh, we know, dear! Did you see my post yesterday?” Chris crooned.

 

Yuuri simply smiled, but his eyes glinted maliciously.

 

“Where's the rest of Team Russia? As well as Cao Bin?” Phichit asked as he looked around.

 

“They'll be here soon,” Viktor answered. “So where do you want to eat?”

 

As the three discussed their options, Phichit noticed a fast approaching Mr. Saito together with other JSF officials plus Ciao Ciao. It was also then that he realized that the Y.K Walls were all standing not far away, basically surrounding their group.

 

“Uh-oh...”

 

“Hmn?”

 

“Katsuki-senshu,” Mr. Saito greeted before lapsing to Japanese and gesturing towards his companions. Phichit turned to look for translations from Yuuri, only to see his smol son suddenly go all stiff and his face went blank.

 

“What is he saying?” Viktor whispered against his ear.

 

“Do I look like I understand Japanese?” Phichit whispered back.

 

“Hey, guys! Let's go somewhere fun today,” a voice broke through. They all turned to see Mila, Russian Yuri, Georgi, Coach Yakov and FFKK officials coming up to them. “Oh... Is there a meeting here or something?”

 

Phichit gulped. It was suddenly hot in here. He watched in anxious anticipation as the JSF officials stepped to face their FFKK counterparts. They studied each other in silence and for the whole one goddamn minute, both coaches present wiped the sweat waterfalling from their foreheads. The skaters meanwhile looked on, eyes moving between the two representing groups and probably waiting for something to happen.

 

“Uhm...”

 

“We meet again, Mr. Saito,” the Russian official, Mr. Belinsky if Phichit remembered correctly, started.

 

The Japanese official raised his chin and met the gaze of his counterpart head on.

 

“Indeed, Mr. Belinsky, though that is to be expected given that we both have representatives in this sport.”

 

Then, they lapsed into silence, their gazes remained locked to each other.

 

One of the FFKK officials suddenly said something in their native tongue and Phichit wondered why the Russians suddenly went stiff and slowly turned to the man. The more the man continued to babble, the more the Russians fumed. What the heck was he saying? Phichit was really getting curious and even more nervous.

 

Viktor opened his mouth and snapped out some words. Now, Phichit was not very familiar with Russian. He couldn't tell if that was the normal inflection in their mother tongue or was Viktor truly snapping at the man. Russian Yuri also quipped something while Mila crossed her arms with a huff. For once, there was no humor on her face. Georgi looked stoic, but his eyes were definitely glinting.

 

“Vitya, Yura,” he heard Yakov call out almost alarmingly before also joining the confusing Russian exchange. Phichit turned to look at his son who still had a blank expression on his face.

 

“Uh, English anyone?” he couldn't help but throw out. He was ignored. The Russians, and that included the remaining members of the FFKK, continued to talk (argued?) amongst themselves.

 

And then, he heard another voice speaking close to him. When he turned – well, actually, when they all turned, Phichit was surprised to realize that it was his smol son who had spoken. And he spoke in Russian. He was speaking in Russian. And he was not done talking in Russian.

 

Now, Phichit knowing what he knew about Yuuri, shouldn't be surprised about this. In his defense however, this was the first time he had heard Yuuri talk in Russian beyond basic greetings. So naturally, he, like the others, gaped at his smol son.

 

“I didn't know you speak Russian, Yuuri,” Chris finally joined in. Yuuri merely threw him a glance before returning his gaze to the FFKK.

 

“I don't know what you were talking about,” Mr. Saito piped up. “And I don't think it concerns the JSF.”

 

“You wouldn't say that if you knew what they were saying.” To Phichit's surprise, it was Georgi who said that. “Shall I translate what they said?”

 

“Georgi!” Yakov barked. He sighed before looking at the FFKK officials. He told them something in their native tongue. Mr. Belinsky nodded and ushered the other officials away from their group. The old coach then turned to his skaters and said, “You're not going out tonight. To the hotel right now.”

 

“But Yakov – ” Viktor began with a frown.

 

“Hotel, Viktor!”

 

“I'm going sightseeing with Yuuri!” Yura snarled at his own coach.

 

“None of you is sightseeing! Hotel now!”

 

“Coach – ” Mila tried.

 

“HOTEL. NOW!”

 

There was a second of silence before the Russian team nodded solemnly. None of them said anything as they watched the Russian team shuffle after their coach, grumbling and pouting along the way.

 

“Can anyone please tell me just what happened?” Chris asked, totally confused. For the first time, he wasn't giving off his usual erotic glamour. He was simply a lost child.

 

Yuuri sighed and turned to the JSF officials. He told them something in Japanese before bowing. The officials nodded and bowed before turning away. When no one else but the three of them, Ciao Ciao and the Y.K Walls remained, Yuuri looked at both Phichit and Chris.

 

“To put it simply, the FFKK officials were reminding the Russian team that they're not here to make friends with competitors and they need to focus on the competition. They also talked about putting the JSF in their 'place'.”

 

“They seriously said that right in front of us?” Chris asked wide-eyed. “That's so rude!”

 

“What did you tell them?” Phichit asked.

 

“Exactly what Chris said. I told them that they are being rude and that Viktor only needed to do his best. He did not need to skate like a puppet for the FFKK.”

 

“You actually said that?!” Chris exclaimed, his face torn between horror and awe.

 

“Yuuri...” Ciao Ciao began with a heavy sigh. “You must not get yourself involved with the politics in the sport.”

 

Yuuri frowned up at the coach. “I am already involved, coach. It's part of being an athlete.”

 

“Just focus on your skate,” Ciao Ciao insisted. “I'm not making any issue about you being friends with your competitors. Heck, Phichit will be a competitor of yours by next season. But, Yuuri, when federations are already involved, things can get dangerous.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri answered nonchalantly. “But with their top skaters being on the same page when it comes to their friendship with other skaters, the FFKK can't really do anything. They can act all arrogant but without Viktor, they have no chance at winning that gold.”

 

“Still...”

 

“You sound so sexy speaking Russian though,” Chris purred out of nowhere. “How come I didn't know you can speak Russian?”

 

“Giacometti!” Ciao Ciao groaned.

 

Yuuri looked at him and smirked. Then, he said something sounding so sexy in French that had Chris gape with his jaw on the floor. Phichit's eyes, he swore, were probably the size of Jupiter.

 

“Now, this is just getting ridiculous!” the Swiss skater exclaimed dramatically with hands throw up in the air. Yuuri chuckled and began to head for the exit.

 

Okay, Phichit thought, not only could his smol son skate gold, he also could speak Russian _and_ French. How come papa didn't know that?! That was just so unfair! His son was keeping things from his papa!

 

“Wait a minute. Where's Cao Bin?” Chris asked beside him. Phichit blinked up at him, then he shrugged and jogged after his smol son.

 

 

 

**MARCH 24, 2015 – SAITAMA SUPER ARENA, SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Katrín Tómasdóttir prided herself of many things. She was proud of herself for surviving the grief of losing her parents to a freak accident when she was a child. She was proud of herself for finishing high school and was now attending college even when she was also a competitive athlete. She was proud of herself for dumping the boyfriend who cheated on her. She was proud of herself for so many reasons, but right now, she was proud of herself for being chosen to represent Iceland for Worlds here in Japan. She was set to compete for the ladies' singles and she was very excited! If Katrín was strutting as she explored the arena's backstages, then please excuse her. She was just _that_ happy for being here!

 

With a smile on her face, she skipped along the hallway. The space was huge with minimalistic decorations; a pot of plant here, a small Japanese painting there, an array of posters along one side of the walls, and some small chandeliers in the ceilings. It's pretty simple but grand at the same time. She had to wonder how the Japanese manage to make something plain look intimidatingly elegant.

 

She continued on with her exploration. She was nearing the holding area, but before she could even take the turn to the entrance, the sound of commotion from her other side made her pause. She turned and spied a crowd yelling out to someone. Katrín also caught a glimpse of camera flashes and microphones up in the air.

 

Oh, was there a celebrity athlete out there? She didn't have long to wonder as the answer to her inquiry stepped inside, waving and bowing to the people just outside the entrance.

 

“Thank you so much for the support!” she heard him say. And when he turned away from the door, Katrín knew exactly why there was a commotion. It was Yuuri Katsuki, the controversial Japanese skater for the mens' singles category. Wow.

 

She gulped as she watched him walk towards her direction. On his left was another famous skater, Phichit Chulanont of Thailand. On his right was his Italian coach, Celestino Cialdini. Behind him were a group of pretty imposing-looking men in black business suits. More people trailed after them and she could only assume that they were members of the JSF. She stepped aside, not wanting to get in the way of such daunting group.

 

Up close, Yuuri Katsuki lived up to his reputation. He was indeed quite attractive. Like, really! Katrín had seen her fair share of beautiful people, but Yuuri Katsuki topped that list. Slightly long shiny black hair, porcelain skin, hypnotizing bright brown eyes, dark long lashes, and an eternal blush on his cheeks that no blush on could ever replicate. And girl, look at that body! Okay, sorry. One couldn't really see much given that the man was wearing his team jacket. But based on the pictures Katrín had seen before, that man had killer curves! His waistline was probably smaller than hers! That long slender neck, those long candle-like fingers, that drool-worthy svelte body! And that butt! That luscious butt! She had never seen anyone – no man or woman – with a butt like his! Just...

 

“YUURI!”

 

Her poor neck almost snapped when she whipped to see where the call came from, and to her surprise, it was none other than Yuuri Katsuki's supposed rival, the Living Legend of the figure skating world himself, Viktor Nikiforov who was waving energetically as he ran up to the Japanese skater, eyes shining bright and a smile on his lips that greatly resembled a heart.

 

Oh. God. Two beautiful creatures meeting up right in front of her!

 

She stuck herself against the wall as Viktor grasped Yuuri's hands tightly. She frowned, puzzled.

 

They were rivals, right? They were supposed to hate each other, right? She did hear they were friends, but she had always thought that it was just publicity. But this... this... This was more than what she had expected off camera!

 

“Viktor, good morning,” Yuuri greeted, voice so gentle and warm as he looked up at the man slightly taller than him.

 

“Good morning! I'm so sorry about yesterday, Yuuri!” Viktor pouted. He pouted! What?! “Yakov was being mean! We were all supposed to eat dinner together and instead, we ate an hour worth of lecture from him! Can you believe that?! Hmpff!”

 

He 'hmpff'-ed. He 'hmpff'-ed! What had the world become?! This was not the Viktor Nikiforov that she had been seeing a lot on TV or magazines!

 

“It's fine,” Yuuri answered, hands still clasped tightly by the Russian skater. “Let's try again when everyone is available.”

 

Wait a minute. Wait just a damn fucking minute.

 

“Let's go sightseeing!” Viktor continued to chirp. Just who was this man?! Was this really the Russian legend?!

 

“Where do you want to go?” Yuuri asked, totally ignoring the clearing of throat by someone behind him. Phichit was grinning beside his rinkmate, watching the event with absolute glee.

 

“Take me to your favorite places!” the silverhead cheered, speaking so close to Yuuri.

 

The Japanese skater laughed. “I'm not from Saitama, Viktor. I've only ever been here for competitions.”

 

Really, just wait a minute here! What the fuck? Just what the fuck?! What's with this – this – Why was she seeing pink hearts streaming from the two?!

 

“But, Yuuri!” Viktor whined. He fucking _whined_ ! “It doesn't matter. You're still the best guide for me here.”

 

Yuuri chuckled again. Oh, wow... Just... Wow... Just... WAIT A FUCKIN' MINUTE! They were rivals! All eyes in the sports world were on them! They were supposed to beat each other up! Okay, maybe that was too much, but still! They were not supposed to be – to be – to be... f-flirting! Oh, gods!

 

Still in shock, she watched as the two led the way to the holding area with Yuuri's team in tow. Both star skaters continued to hold hands, chatting cheerfully like... like it's just... like it's just the... two... of... them... What the heck... What the heck?! WHAT THE FUCKING HECK?!!

 

She didn't know how long she was standing there, stubbornly stuck to the wall. Before she knew it, her coach was standing in front of her, snapping his fingers and looking alarmed.

 

“Are you okay?” Coach Briem asked worriedly. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Coach...”

 

“Yes! Finally, a response! What's wrong? Are you hurting?”

 

“Coach, I think...”

 

Katrín swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

“You think what?” her coach urged.

 

“I think... I think the skating world...”

 

“You think the skating world is what?!”

 

Katrín breathed in hard. “I think the skating world IS ABOUT TO BE BLESSED WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OTP EVER IN HISTORY!!!”

 

Coach Briem stared at her on confusion. “Blessed with what?”

 

“THE BEST! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL! THE MOST SUCCESSFUL OTP EVER! EVER!”

 

“W-What's an OTP?”

 

“One True Pair, Coach! One True Pair!”

 

Her coach continued to stare at her. And then, after a moment, his eyes turned wide in horror and his face paled. Tears began to fill his eyes as he exclaimed miserably,

 

“My skater! My skater has lost her mind!”

 

Katrín watched as her coach began to pace in front of her, breathing hard and heavy.

 

“Coach?”

 

Her coach stopped and faced her again, eyes now determined and consoling.

 

“Katrín, it's okay. You're going to be okay. All you need to do is skate. Don't think about the pressure. Just enjoy your time on the ice, okay? Just enjoy this competition, alright?”

 

Katrín shook her head in mixed disbelief and confusion.

 

“What are you talking about coach?”

 

“You're going to be alright. Come here,” the coach grabbed her shoulders gently and plucked her from the wall that she was still stuck to. “Here we go. Now, let's go and relax a little bit, okay? Let's skip the formalities. Let's go and relax somewhere, alright?”

 

“B-But coach... Didn't you hear what I said?”

 

“I heard you. I heard you. It's going to be okay, Katrín.”

 

She grinned. “Of course! It's definitely going to be more than okay! ONE TRUE PAIR FOR THE WIN!”

 

“Oh my god,” Coach Briem sobbed. “The stress that athletes go through...”

 

She should probably be worried about her coach mumbling nonsensical things, but she was too hyped up by her discovery that she couldn't even care if her hysterical coach was dragging her giggling self out of the arena and forcing her into the service bus.

 

Life was amazing.

 

 

 

“Mr. Feltsman.”

 

Yakov swallowed the expletives that erupted within him as he heard the call. Calming himself down, he turned to the FFKK official, Mr. Belinsky. As always, the man came clothed in threatening aura – strong jaws, eyes glinting and cold like frost, and lips set at a firm line. The man would look more suitable with a soldier's uniform than that business suit he was wearing.

 

“Mr. Belinsky.”

 

The man nodded in acknowledgment. “How's Nikiforov's condition?”

 

Hmph. They both turned to look out to the ice where the competing skaters were all warming up. Or rather, where the skaters were showing themselves to the spectators for pre-competition public appearance.

 

“Excellent.”

 

Silence. Yakov waited for the man to say more.

 

“You are aware of what the higher ups are saying, yes?”

 

Yakov grunted. “And I tell them what Katsuki told them last night. Viktor is not your puppet.”

 

Another bout of silence.

 

“As much as I agree with you, the FFKK believes it owns Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Yakov gritted his teeth. “Viktor Nikiforov owns himself, Belinsky.”

 

“The FFKK believes Nikiforov is nothing without it.”

 

He couldn't help the snort that came out at the ridiculousness of it. The bastards really thought so highly of themselves, eh?

 

“Need I remind the idiots that before Viktor, Russia had not produced any skating great for decades.” He turned to look at the official. If they think they could scare the living shit out of him, they were sorely mistaken. “Viktor made a name for himself. They better remember that. The FFKK is nothing without Viktor. And with Yura idolizing the Japanese skater, with Georgi having been won over, with Mila loving the friendship, the FFKK is set to lose a lot should they start something.”

 

For a while, the official did not say anything. Yakov huffed and turned to the ice once again. Far away, the subject of their conversation continued to waltz on the ice, sometimes dragging Katsuki to a dance. Two skating greats, dancing and laughing together, eyes only ever looking at each other, the world was nothing but a silent observer. Yakov had to wonder what the two could come up with should they be given a chance to have a routine they could skate together. He was not a man of art and beauty, but even he could predict an outcome that would mark in the history of figure skating.

 

And yet, they were rivals as of now. As much as he disliked the hassle with the higher ups, Yakov would never begrudge his skater the chance to find whatever was lacking in his life. Having had watched Viktor grow up from a small child to the legend he was now, it pained him to see the fire in Viktor's eyes fade away to leave nothing but emptiness. Yakov could never pretend to be a wise old man. He could never say that he was a man of the world. He had only ever known the life of the ice. But as much as he had been hardened by it, it was a lonely dull life. Yakov didn't want that for any skater, not especially for Viktor Nikiforov who had given so much of himself not only to the ice, not only to the glory of Russia, but also to consumption of the fans and the press who had their own image of what and who Viktor Nikiforov was. For the FFKK, Viktor Nikiforov was nothing but a commodity – a precious one at that, but still a commodity.

 

And that was pure bull.

 

“Gold made him better and stronger,” Belinsky muttered beside him. “Yet... His heart is no longer content on the ice.”

 

Yakov bit down the gasp that tried to escape him. Scratch that! He did not gasp, dammit! With a frown, he turned to the official whose eyes were watching their skater and Katsuki fool around with other competitors on the ice.

 

He cleared his throat, not really knowing what to say. So it appeared that Belinsky could see that, too. But what he said was spot on, wasn't it? Yakov returned his gaze to his skater who was now chasing after Katsuki.

 

“I'd prefer that his heart would find what it's looking for nearby.”

 

They lapsed into silence once again. Katsuki was now doing the chasing. Viktor laughed as he tried to hide behind the Swiss skater.

 

“It's nice to see him laugh like that,” Belinsky said quietly.

 

“What? Are you a fan?” he smirked.

 

“Always,” Belinsky answered without hesitation. “Not a bigger fan than Katsuki though.”

 

Yakov stilled. He caught Belinsky's eyes and they both looked away chuckling.

 

“Classic, isn't it?” he asked, voice still shaking.

 

“I'll be upset if I don't get an invitation.”

 

“I'll make sure to remind them when the time comes,” Yakov answered, heart feeling a little bit lighter.

 

 

 

**The Mainichi** (@themainichi) Japan's Katsuki Takes Back **#ShortProgramWR** from Nikiforov at **#Worlds2015**

**1K** comments **2.1K** retweets  **4.1K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**Asahi Shimbun AJW** (@AJWasahi) Katsuki Yuuri takes the lead after **#ShortProgram** at **#Worlds2015**

**690** comments **1** **.8K** retweets  **3** **.7K** likes

 

_========_

 

**TheJapanNews** (@The_Japan_News) Tight fight at **#Worlds2015** with 0.4 score margin between Katsuki and Nikiforov **#ShortProgram**

**871** comments  **2K** retweets  **3.9** likes

 

_========_

 

**The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) Top skaters battle it out on ice! Will Katsuki claim take the title from Nikiforov? **#Worlds2015 #KatsukiNikiforovPart2**

**91** comments  **101** retweets  **60** likes

 

 

 

**MARCH 25, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Viktor waved at Yuuri so energetically, Georgi could swear he was seeing a tail wagging profusely. As funny as the image was, Georgi felt like crying. Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov? There was something reality-altering about this sight. Almost two decades of knowing this man, of training with this man, this supposed to be aloof, cold, self-centered man, and now, Georgi was seeing him act like a puppy – a lovesick puppy of all things! There was just something so mindfucking about this!

 

“See you later, Yuuri!”

 

And that heart-shaped smile! Since when did he have that?! Since when?!

 

“Later, Viktor!”

 

These two... Georgi could only shake his head in surrender. He was happy at the apparent progress in the relationship between the two. They weren't there yet exactly, but he could see a mutual understanding. Given more time, they'd get there. Eventually. Hopefully soon. Because as much as these changes in Viktor were shocking and mindboggling, Georgi preferred this version better than that distant demigod he had been sharing the rink with for so many years.

 

“Come on,” Yakov said gruffly, pulling Yura by the scruff of his neck. “Your sponsors are waiting.”

 

“Why do we have to do this now?” Mila asked, sounding highly annoyed. “Can't we leave it off for after Worlds?”

 

“Just do as I say,” Yakov grumbled, struggling as the little kitten tried to shake him off.

 

“Stop dragging me!” Yura yowled.

 

Georgi sighed softly. Honestly, after finishing fifth in the Short Program, he was in no mood to talk with the sponsors, or to anyone, really. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep. Still, he was never one to actually argue with his coach. He'd leave that for his rinkmates to do.

 

As they followed their coach, Georgi turned to Viktor who was walking beside him, humming cheerfully. He came in second today... but he didn't look bothered at all. In fact, the ruling champion looked a lot happier this year even under the threat of losing the title than last year when he claimed his third consecutive win.

 

“Vitya...”

 

His rinkmate turned to him with bright blue eyes. “Yes?”

 

“I'm just wondering...”

 

Viktor tilted his head in question. “About?”

 

“Does it not bother you that you placed second?”

 

The silverhead frowned in confusion. “Why would I be bothered about it?”

 

Georgi sighed, but it didn't take long for him to decide to continue.

 

“I... I don't know... I guess people are expecting you to be first in the SP and in the FS, and probably reclaim all your world records. Instead, you placed second and lost your world record to Yuuri again. Are you not worried about how others will see this?”

 

He immediately regretted asking when the brightness in Viktor's eyes faded abruptly. For a moment, they simply followed their coach as he led them to god-only-knew-where. Not wanting to upset Viktor further, Georgi kept his mouth shut. But then, Viktor said,

 

“I've been the reigning champion for three years, Gosha. I think I've already proven myself.”

 

Well, that was true. So far, no figure skater had ever held on to the title for more than one season. Viktor won not once but three times. Still...

 

“For some people, three seasons worth of rulership is not enough.”

 

Viktor hummed. “Then, it's their problem.”

 

The air between them turned icy as Viktor's mood plummeted. Maybe Georgi should have kept his mouth shut and kept his curiosity to himself. This was probably not a good way to foster the developing relationship he had enjoying with his longtime rinkmate. They'd been training together since they were children, competed together just as long. They saw each other in the rink almost everyday of the week but never could Georgi say they were friends. Heck, he couldn't even say that they had a good relationship.

 

Back then, back before late last year, Viktor was a distant light, too bright for him to actually approach, too cold for him to actually befriend. Probably, for Viktor, Georgi was nothing but a strand of shadow cast on ice, and that was if he actually even noticed him. They were as good as strangers to each other.

 

Then, Yuuri Katsuki skated and broke everything Viktor had built on the ice. And just like that, Viktor began seeing him... seeing them. Just like that, Viktor turned warmer, came closer... He was still shining so bright, but Georgi had finally learned that he didn't get burnt from it, that getting a little closer to the man made it easier to see the person behind the light. Viktor Nikiforov was just like them all – a human being rich with emotions and opinions. He was not an unreachable star.

 

“Are you sad you came in fifth?” he heard Viktor ask quietly.

 

“More on tired than sad, really,” he found himself say. “I honestly just want to go to bed and sleep.”

 

The silverhead chuckled. “Same here.” Ahead of them, Mila, Yakov and Yura continued to banter. “You know, Gosha... I may have lost the records and have been bested by another skater, but... This is the best season in years.”

 

Surprised by that admission, Georgi turned to stare at his rinkmate.

 

“Why?”

 

Viktor smiled. “This season, there's Yuuri and Phichit.” Georgi blinked in befuddlement. “I feel like I can be more honest with Chris... Then, there's you, Yura, Yakov, Mila... I don't feel as alone as I used to... Even with all the expectation and the pressure that come with the competitions, I find the training sessions at the rink more fun and comfortable.”

 

“Really?” was the only think Georgi could say.

 

“It's a lot warmer.”

 

Georgi blinked. A lot warmer, he said. A lot warmer. He was almost like... He sounded like...

 

Viktor Nikiforov was a lot of things, but if there was a word that Georgi could describe him with, it was the word 'sublime'. He was _The_ Viktor Nikiforov. He was the Living Legend. He was the one Russia would probably go to war for... Okay, maybe that was a stretch, but the point was that he was the one everybody wanted to be like or to be with. But apparently, Viktor Nikiforov, as Georgi now realized, was a lonely man.

 

“If you felt lonely,” Georgi heard himself say. “You could have just said so.”

 

Viktor smiled sadly. For a moment, he didn't say anything. And then,

 

“You're a good person, Gosha.”

 

And now he was told that by his rinkmate. Never in his life as a skater did Georgi ever thought he would be having a conversation like this with Viktor, much less being told that he was a good person.

 

He had never hated Viktor. He was jealous of Viktor.

 

He didn't dislike Viktor. He grudgingly admired Viktor.

 

He saw Viktor as his rival. He knew he was not the one who could ever challenge Viktor.

 

Georgi knew his place, but it seemed... There was a spot reserved for him that he hadn't realized. He could be a friend to Viktor Nikiforov.

 

He threw a glance at his now quiet rinkmate. In his eyes, Viktor now looked so... so human – human in a sense that Georgi had never considered, that Viktor was just like him. He was just like him, full of emotions, full of thoughts. He probably even had insecurities and weaknesses he tried to hide from other people. He was human in every way. And now, he was offering the possibility of friendship. Not just a rinkmate, not just a co-skater, a competitor. He wanted to be friends with him, and Georgi felt honored.

 

Watching his rinkmate now, knowing snippets of his most private thoughts, Georgi felt a searing emotion curl and unfurl inside him. This skater was a treasure to Russia. This man was now a treasure to Georgi in a way he never expected.

 

Protectiveness. That was what he was feeling. He was feeling protective of Viktor. He was feeling protective of this friendship with Viktor.

 

He was now a friend of Viktor Nikiforov, and he would be damned if he would let it fracture.

 

“You're a friend.”

 

Viktor turned to him with wide eyes and then, his blue orbs sparkled. Viktor nodded happily and they continued trudging after their coach for the dreaded meeting with sponsors together.

 

 

 

**MARCH 26, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“And where do you think you're going, Katsuki-senshu?”

 

Phichit froze. Beside him, his smol son froze, too. This was getting old, he thought. Seriously, this was getting old!

 

“We're going sightseeing,” Yuuri answered tonelessly.

 

He sighed and turned to look at Mr. Saito standing behind them with the Y.K. Walls dutifully surrounding him and Yuuri. Ironically, they were caught yet again at the lobby where they were to meet the other skaters for an afternoon of fun and relaxation.

 

“I can see that,” Mr. Saito responded. “But I don't think you are allowed to leave the hotel, though.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing, making the Japanese official flinch.

 

“I am not a prisoner!” Yuuri seethed through gritted teeth. “I can go wherever I want!”

 

Mr. Saito cleared his throat, face going red. “I-I didn't mean it like that, Katsuki-senshu. I'm sorry. It's just that you are not allowed to go anywhere without your bodyguards. Please understand.”

 

“Well, with all due respect, Saito-san, but I don't want to go sightseeing like some prince surrounded by men in black! They stand out too much!”

 

“Well, I think you will still stand out even without them,” Mr. Saito bravely argued back although his voice was faltering. “Much more if you will be hanging around with other foreign skaters, especially with Viktor Nikiforov in the mix, too.”

 

Yuuri breathed a deep annoyed sigh. “How did you – Actually, forget that. More often nowadays, I couldn't stay incognito because they're following me around!”

 

Mr. Saito, too, sighed heavily. “Katsuki-senshu, please remember that you agreed to this. You're currently in the middle of a competition and so, as part of our agreement, you have your bodyguards with you at all times.”

 

Phichit watched as Yuuri battled with himself, face growing redder, lips going thinner, eyes getting sharper by the nanosecond. He wondered if this was the right time to regret opening his mouth back then. Maybe pitching in this idea was not a good move... But then, if he didn't offer this, the situation would have been much worse... or so Phichit tried to convince himself to lessen the guilt...

 

“Yuuri! We're ready!”

 

They all turned as Viktor came bounding towards them, eyes all sparkly and mouth shaped to a heart. And here was yet another headache, Phichit groaned internally. Yuuri's face softened as Viktor came over to him, closely followed by Russian Yuri, Mila and Georgi.

 

“Oh, what's happening here?” Mila asked, eyeing their companions.

 

“Nothing,” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“Okay, people!” came another voice. Chris came sauntering in like the beauty queen he was. “Where are we heading to?”

 

“Wait! Who are we missing?” Viktor asked, hand now clasping Yuuri's tightly. Huh. That was smooth. Phichit didn't even notice when they locked hands.

 

“Oh, Cao can't make it,” Chris said. “Apparently, Team China will be having a meeting soon. He needs to attend.”

 

“Oh, that's sad,” Georgi grumbled. “No Christian, no Cao this time.”

 

“Hey! At least you have me!” Mila chirped. “I wasn't able to join last time!”

 

“Heh, 'coz you didn't make it to the Final, baba,” Yura quipped.

 

“Do you want me to carry you all the way to the station, brat?” Mila fired back.

 

“Okay, wait. Just wait a minute,” Phichit finally found himself saying. “Guys, we have a situation here.”

 

“Hmn?” Viktor.

 

“A hulking situation, yes,” Chris added, eyes now roaming Mr. Saito and the Y.K Walls.

 

“I apologize,” Mr. Saito finally said after listening in on the skaters' conversation. “Katsuki- _senshu_ here is not allowed to go anywhere unsupervised.”

 

“Katsuki-se-what?” Viktor.

 

“ ' _Senshu_ ',” Yuuri filled in shyly. “It's an honorific used for athletes in Japan.”

 

“Oh, I see,” Viktor nodded. He blinked and then, he told Mr. Saito. “Well, you can come along if you want then.”

 

“Viktor!” the Japanese skater protested. “They stand out too much! We won't be able to go sightseeing easily with them!”

 

Viktor tilted his head before smiling. “Well, they can just wear casual clothes. They don't need uniforms to do their job, right?”

 

“W-Well...”

 

“Just do it!” Russian Yuri blurted out with a puff. “Let's go already!”

 

And that was that. Phichit watched as Mr. Saito immediately instructed the Y.K. Walls to go and change as fast as they could. Not even 20 minutes later and they were on their happy way for some good time in the city. Or as happy as it could get with a pouting Yuuri trudging beside them.

 

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **PHOTO:** Viktor Nikiforov has a big smile on his face as he winks at the camera. Beside him is Yuuri Katsuki who has a smaller and a lot more reserved smile. On Yuuri's left is Phichit Chulanont whose left hand is making the peace sign while his other hand is secretly behind Yuuri and pointing at Viktor's arm draped over Yuuri's shoulders. On Viktor's right is Christophe Giacometti who is throwing a kiss to the camera with pouty red lips. Yuri Plisetsky stands wedged between Viktor and Yuuri. His arms are crossed over his chest and he is giving the camera a nasty glare. On Phichit's left is Georgi Popovich who has his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. Mila is smiling mischievously at Chris' side, one hand is secretly pointing to the left.]

**v-nikiforov** At the _**The Railway Museum**_ with the gang in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#Trains #Worlds2015 #ChillDay #AwesomeJapan**

 

Liked by  **viyta_vitya_vitya** and  ** **21**** **, 844 others**

**View all 9, 781 comments**

**ham_hamsters** oh! The gang's hanging out again! But where's Cao Bin?

**KylaIsKatsuki** YOU RUSSIAN YETI! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY HUSBAND! (ノÒ益Ó)ノ彡▔▔▏

**ChrisGiaSexy** Chris! MARRY ME!!!

**rougue04365** OMG!!! Viktor's arm! Viktor's arm! Look!!! Don't they just look good together?!

**Vitya_Sasha** YOU GET YOUR JAPANESE FOX AWAY FROM MY VITYA! **KylaIsKatsuki**

**HamtaroTomodachi** If you change the setting and if you change their attire... Yep, it's a wedding photo (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

**Vitya_Sasha** THEY DON'T LOOK GOOD TOGETHER, YOU BITCH! **rougue04365**

**Vitya_Sasha** VITYA IS MINE! **HamtaroTomodachi**

**YuuriStan_01** NIKIFOROV YOU BASTARD! YOU! YOU! YOU! JUST STAY AWAY! 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

**ChrisG_EroKing** Oh my, people chill! The darlings are just relaxing! Geez.

**Cutie_Cathy** Can we take this moment to appreciate how our little Yura is like a moody child standing between his parents for a family picture? No? Well then, you don't understand – I insist! **°˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°**

**hamstergrenade** I love how Mila and Phichit are pointing at Yuuri and Viktor hahaha!

**King_Viktor** Viktor, watch out for any sabotage! (｡+･`ω･´)

**Polpi++Ghanri** All I see is **#FamilyWeddingPicture**

**margaritsku** What did you say you bastard **King_Viktor**?! If anyone is in danger of being sabotaged, it's YUURI! Get the fuck out! ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶

**AnaiahG** The ship is sailing! My ship is sailing! I need it to sail faster! FASTER I SAY!

 

 

 

**MARCH 26, 2015 – THE RAILWAY MUSEUM, SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“This is so cool!” Yuri exclaimed in awe, eyes huge and shimmering as they wandered to the huge exhibition hall where a few of the trains were displayed for visitors to see.

 

“Do the Japanese have some sort of obsession with trains or something?” Chris asked, equally enamored by the display as Russian Yuri.

 

Yuuri smiled. “I don't really know, but there are some kids who dream to become train engineers or designers when they grow up.”

 

“So, you are saying,” Phichit continued to snapped pictures here and there. “If in other countries, kids want to become doctors and astronauts, here in Japan, kids want to be train engineers?”

 

“No, I'm not saying that,” Yuuri answered. He walked off to get a closer inspection of the black steam train a few feet away. Phichit watched as Viktor followed the Japanese skater (almost instinctively, he would add).

 

“I read up about this museum and apparently, there are train simulators here,” Georgi said as he scrolled up and down his phone. “Unfortunately, we need a reservation for that.”

 

“WHAT?!” the blonde kid spluttered. “NO! I want to try it!”

 

Mila sighed and pulled lightly at the kid's hair, much to the latter's indignation. “Didn't you hear Gosha? We need a reservation.”

 

“But I want to try!”

 

Phichit felt bad for the kid who was about ready to cry and throw a tantrum, if not for the stubbornness that kept the tears at bay.

 

“Yura, we're not in Russia where we can goad Viktor to pull a VIP for us,” Gosha chided.

 

And that was it. An idea sparked and Phichit grinned as he gestured for the Russians to wait.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit called out as he jogged towards his smol son who was yet again holding hands with the Russian legend. These two... Last he heard, they were not even official yet. The PDA was telling a different story though... But anyway, that was not his concern. His smol son's smol son was about to throw a storm at them and it was Phichit's job to appease his grandsmol son.

 

“Yeah?” Yuuri inquired as both he and Viktor turned to him, hands still not letting go.

 

“We want to go and try to simulators,” he began.

 

Yuuri frowned at him in confusion. “Well, go then.”

 

“Yeah, we are planning to do that, but!”

 

“But?”

 

“We need a reservation for that in advance.”

 

“Oh, then, I guess you can't do that now? Why don't you go to a staff member and ask. Maybe there's an open slot or something,” Yuuri answered and moved to turn his back to Phichit.

 

“See, the thing is, I need a translator,” Phichit insisted.

 

“The staff can speak at least basic English here, Phichit,” Yuuri retorted.

 

“Just come with me!”

 

“But – ”

 

Phichit grabbed Yuuri's free hand and mentally apologized to both men for interrupting their lovey-dovey time, but there was a kid to pacify and it was his parents' fault for not paying much attention to him. Now grandpa Phichit had to scheme.

 

 

 

**ms.mila_babicheva**

[ **PHOTO:** Georgi Popovich sits inside what appears to be a train car in glossy red and white paint, and fixed with huge glass windows. Georgi is putting on a dramatic face as one of his hands clutches at his chest while the other is pressed against the window. On the other side of the glass outside the train stands Mila Babicheva pretending to cry as she waves goodbye to Georgi with a white handkerchief. Yuri Plisetsky can be seen further back rolling his eyes at the two.]

**ms.mila_babicheva** 'Coz **georgi-pP** brings drama everywhere! _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#Trains #Worlds2015 #DramaGosha #SeeThatWhiteHanky #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **ladiesbestmila** and  ** **9**** **, 142 others**

**View all 5, 588 comments**

 

 

 

“Uhm... Excuse me?”

 

Makoto Ichihara, a staff member of the museum, turned to the source of the voice and spotted three men standing right in front of him. He offered a polite smile and nodded his head in inquiry.

 

“I was wondering if – if it's possible to use the train simulators,” the young man in glasses asked. Makoto only noticed then that the little group was an odd mix of Japanese and foreigners. One looked like someone from southeast Asian while the other one was... well, caucasian.

 

“Do you have reservations?” he asked politely. In his five years in this job, Makoto could no longer remember how many times he had been asked about the simulators. He was sure that this group had none.

 

“No.” See? “But I was hoping that there's an opening?”

 

How difficult was it for people to understand that reservations were needed? It was stated in their website. It was stated in their fliers. It was stated in every little corner of advertisement their marketing team had produced. Just what would it take for people to understand that one simply could not just enter this museum and –

 

“Katsuki-senshu!”

 

Makoto's internal rant screeched to a stop and turned to where he heard the voice of his supervisor come from. Years in this job taught him not to let his eyebrow get away from expressing his internal feelings. But his supervisor... His supervisor who never smiled, who never showed any friendliness other than the customary Japanese hospitality expected from their job was walking briskly towards them with a big smile on his face.

 

But wait a minute. Did he say... _Katsuki-senshu..._?

 

Makoto's neck creaked as he whipped around to take a closer look at the man in glasses. Now that he thought about it... This man... Was this Katsuki Yuuri? The famous Japanese skater? The Japanese skater slaying champions abroad?

 

“Katsuki-senshu, it's nice to see you here. My name is Tachikawa Yuuto,” his supervisor bowed graciously to their guests who returned his bow politely, including the two foreigners. “I didn't realize you were paying us a visit today.”

 

It was really that skater guy, huh? Makoto was not a skating fan and he ever only really heard about the skater from the news, so it was really not a wonder that he didn't recognize the man. Now, however, in closer inspection, he could see that famous face he had been seeing a lot on news articles. It made it harder to recognize him because he was wearing his glasses and his hair was long enough to actually almost hide his bright brown eyes behind thick glasses. He looked so modest in real life; so very different from his appearance during competitions, conferences, and interviews.

 

“Good afternoon,” Katsuki Yuuri answered shyly, his voice low and melodic. “My friends and I have a day off today and we decided to go sightseeing together. I mentioned about this museum and we only really decided to go here today.”

 

“Oh, I'm so glad to have you here,” Tachikawa-san said. “I've watched all your competitions and I do recognize the famous Nikiforov Viktor-senshu here and Chulanont Phichit-senshu.” And then, his manager switched to English. “ _Welcome to the Railway Museum. I hope you enjoy your visit._ ”

 

“ _Oh, we're definitely enjoying!_ ” the silver-haired man chirped happily as their other companion nodded vigorously. “ _It's amazing to see this collection! It's a whole history of Japanese economy I'm seeing here!”_

 

“ _I'm glad you're appreciating their historic relevance_ ,” Tachikawa-san grinned. “ _Please do tell us if there's something we can do for you._ ”

 

“ _Well, actually,”_ the black-haired foreigner suddenly piped in. “ _Our decision to come here was only decided when we realized we actually have a free time. We, including our other friends over there,_ ” the boy gestured somewhere to the crowd and trains. “ _We found out that there are train simulators here and we really wanted to try it, but we found out that we needed a reservation._ ”

 

Makoto's supervisor nodded, already understanding where this was going.

 

“I apologize,” Katsuki Yuuri-senshu said, face going all red. “We don't really have much free time and we didn't know that we needed a reservation. I just wanted to ask if there's an opening?”

 

Makoto wondered how this would go. His supervisor was normally a stoic and stubborn person who stuck himself tightly to the rules. Surely, he would be refusing these skaters like how he refused other prominent people before.

 

“It's usually mandatory to have reservations, Katsuki-senshu.” See? There it went. “But under the given circumstances, I would allow it this one time.” Or maybe not. Makoto tried not to express his shock at his supervisor's words. The heck? This guy had refused politicians before, actors and actresses, too! How come these skaters get the go?!

 

“Oh, really?” the Japanese skater beamed. He beamed! And Makoto forgot all of his reservations about his supervisor's decision and unfairness as he gaped at the man. This man – this man – this man!!! What the heck just happened?! He was beautiful! Wait! Just wait! Those bright brown eyes sparkled in joy and his face broke into a smile so warm, Makoto was sure he was seeing a heavenly being! “Thank you so much! My friends will be so happy! I promise it's just this one time, Tachikawa-san! _Phichit, you better promote the museum to everyone! You, too, Viktor!_ ”

 

After the group was led away by another staff to be guided to the simulators, Makoto turned to his supervisor.

 

“Don't judge me,” Tachikawa-san said flatly, but there was a pink tint on his cheeks. “I can't possibly say no to Japan's hero.”

 

“Just admit it,” Makoto deadpanned.

 

“Fine. I'm a big fan.”

 

His supervisor briskly walked away leaving him there standing still in the middle of the exhibition hall. Huh.

 

He scratched his head. Who would have thought.

 

 

 

**christophe-gc**

[ **PHOTO:** Two car seats are facing a wide set of control panels set together with a huge wind shield overlooking what appears to be a railroad, or at least an imagery of it. A mop of black hair peeks behind the car seat on the left while silver mane glimmers from the one on the right. ]

**christophe-gc** What if **+katsuki_ yuuri** and **v-nikiforov** drove trains? **#Imaginations #CoDrivers #HottiesAboard** at the _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#EseriesHayabusa #ShinkansenSimulator #JpBeingJp** **#Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **faithwalsh_2** and  ** **12**** **, 873 others**

**View all 5, 174 comments**

 

 

 

“This is so unfair!” Yura wailed as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

 

“What's wrong, Yura?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance. The idiot dared ask. The idiot dared ask!

 

“Why do you have to keep Yuuri to yourself?!” he seethed, eyes glaring at his older rinkmate. Viktor tilted his head and frowned.

 

“I'm not,” the idiot said.

 

“Yes, you are!” he threw back. The nerve of this bastard! Did he think Yuri didn't notice the two straying from the rest of the group this entire time? Straying like they were on a date and not a group hangout?! The nerve! “FYI, Nikiforov, Yuuri is not yours!”

 

Viktor scoffed. “Of course not. He's a man of his own.”

 

Yuri gritted his teeth and tightened his arms that were still across his chest. “Says the man who keeps leading Yuuri away from the group!”

 

It was Viktor's turn to roll his eyes this time. “I don't understand why you're so moody, Yura. If you want to tag along, then just tag along!”

 

Yuri's eyes narrowed. “And what? Be a third wheel?!”

 

Viktor just shrugged with a sigh before turning away from him and jogging towards Yuuri who was speaking to the museum clerk not far away. Yuri bit his lower lip as his arms fell to his sides. Yuuri's face brightened when he saw Viktor heading his way, and Yuri would be a fool if he didn't notice how the two were more relaxed with the other around.

 

He sighed heavily. It wasn't that he was against Viktor and Yuuri being close.

 

Viktor draped himself all over Yuuri, not unlike how his poodle mutt draped itself over Viktor.

 

It wasn't that he begrudged Viktor of that... attraction that he had towards the Japanese skater.

 

Yuuri waved to the flustered clerk goodbye before reaching a hand to card his fingers through Viktor's hair.

 

It wasn't that he was not happy for the two, being so ridiculous together.

 

Viktor gave Yuuri that stupid heart-shaped smile Yuri had been seeing a lot more nowadays.

 

It was just that Yuri wondered if he still had a place in their lives... because that's what happened when two people fall in love, right? They would forget the people around them as they lived in their own happy little world.

 

Just the two of them.

 

No space for anyone else.

 

 

 

**yuri_plisetsky**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuri Plisetsky sits comfortably on the driver's seat grinning widely. Both of his hands are raised to a thumbs up.]

**yuri_plisetsky** I'm pretty sure driving a train is awesome! _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#TrainSimulators #CoolJapan** **#Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **Yuri+angels10** and  ** **6**** **, 468 others**

**View all 3, 788 comments**

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont is backed against the wall of a rather narrow hallway and staring in horror at a faceless female mannequin in maid's uniform positioned behind a cart full of tea bags, some yuzu fruit, and thermos. Christophe Giacometti meanwhile is standing between Phichit and the mannequin making a kissy face to the latter.]

**phichit+chu** Silent Hill, is that you?! And **christophe-gc** , just no. No. _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#FreakyMaid #ChrisSparesNobody #Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **HamtaroTomodachi** and  ** **14**** **, 217 others**

**View all 6, 977 comments**

 

 

 

**georgi-pP**

[ **PHOTO:** Two male figures have their backs turned to the camera. They are looking at an expansive and comprehensive city model complete with buildings, a dam, a view of the mountains, multiple roads, mini cars and people, and a train station with parked mini trains. One man is clearly Yuuri Katsuki while the other man is Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor has an arm over Yuuri's shoulders while Yuuri's arm is around Viktor's waist.]

**georgi-pP** Such a beautiful view, isn't it? _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff #ItsInTheAir #AwesomeCityModelBTW**

 

Liked by **RavenGeorgi** and  ** **13**** **, 814 others**

**View all 12, 073 comments**

 

 

 

“Hey, Yura!” Viktor called out.

 

“What?!”

 

“They have trains for kids over there!”

 

…

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“No, seriously, they have trains there for kids! Do you want to try?”

 

“Uhm... Viktor...”

 

“You have three counts to take that back, Nikiforov! THREE!”

 

“But – ”

 

“Viktor...”

 

“TWO!”

 

“But Yura would love it!”

 

“No, seriously, Viktor...”

 

“ONE!”

 

“What's – ”

 

“RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

* sigh *

 

“YUUUUUURRRAAA!!! STOP!!!”

 

“TAKE THAT YOU ASSHAT!”

 

“What are – GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

 

“DIE, YOU IDIOT! DIE!”

 

“S-Stoooopppp...”

 

* sigh * “.... I wonder where a vending machine here is...”

 

“Oh, hey, Yuuri... Hmn? What's with the two?”

 

* another sigh * “The usual. Let's go find something to drink, Phichit.”

 

“Hmn? Oh, okay. Hey, you two, once you're done, come find us. There's a great mural over there.”

 

“MMMMMFFFFFF!!!”

 

“Later then.”

 

“NNNNNGGGGHHHHHH!!!”

 

“GRRRRRRRRR!!!”

 

 

 

**+katsuki_ yuuri**

[ **PHOTO:** From left to right: Georgi is looking behind him, both hands deep in the pockets of his jacket. Mila is flashing the peace sign while winking at the camera. Yuuri Katsuki is smiling serenely. Viktor is grinning and winking. Yuri is leaning forward with one foot. With bared teeth and glaring eyes, he looks at something between Yuuri and Viktor that is obscured by the folds and edges of their clothes. Viktor's hair is unusually disheveled and his clothing is rumpled. Both of his cheeks are quite red. Chris is throwing a kiss to the camera. Phichit has a hand covering his mouth as he gives the camera a knowing look. Behind all of them is a huge stained glass mural featuring Japan's railroad history.]

**+katsuki_ yuuri** I highly recommend this place! Please visit with your friends and family! _**The Railway Museum**_ in _**Saitama, Japan**_ **#Worlds2015 #HangOutWFriends #SkatersDayOff #CoolJapan**

 

Liked by **minami_ken** and  ** **20**** **, 695 others**

**View all 11, 117 comments**

 

 

 

**MARCH 26, 2015 – KURAZUKURI STREET, KAWAGOE, SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

“Woah...” Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“Amazing...” Christophe Giacometti.

 

“Wow!” Viktor Nikiforov.

 

“Yuuri! It's old Japan!” Phichit Chulanont.

 

“I feel like I'm transported to ancient Japan...” Mila Babicheva.

 

“Oh, the potential of romance!” Georgi Popovich.

 

“Welp, this is the Kurazukuri Street,” Yuuri Katsuki. “Uhm, well. Welcome?”

 

“THIS IS AWESOME!” Yuri yelled, already vibrating on his feet as his eyes dart here and there.

 

“PHOTOS! I NEED PHOTOS!” Phichit screamed, hands shaking as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Photos... I need my photos! People, SELFIES!!!”

 

 

 

**v-nikiforov**

[ **PHOTO:** From left to right: Christophe Giacometti is winking at the camera with his lips pouted seductively. Beside him is Phichit Chulanont who is standing sideways seemingly gazing at the mysterious bell tower that can be seen not far behind them. Standing next to him is Yuuri Katsuki who has his hands deep in the pockets of his coat and is smiling gently at the camera. Viktor Nikiforov is positioned next to him casually giving the camera a smirk. Beside him is Yuri Plisetsky who seems to think it's cute to stick his tongue out to the camera. Mila Babicheva is hugging the living daylights out of Georgi Popovich who is looking totally out of breath and just slightly a bit purple.]

**v-nikiforov** Feels like I'm **#BackInTime** **#BellofTimeTower** at _**Kurazukuri Street, Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan**_ **#AncientJapan #Worlds2015 #DefinitelyCoolJapan #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **Official Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club** and  **19, 998 others**

**View all 10, 448 comments**

 

 

 

**ms.mila_babicheva**

[ **VIDEO CLIP:**

 

Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky sit side by side on the passenger seat of what appears to be a rickshaw. The vehicle is stationary as Yuri looks back and front, left and right while giddy with excitement.

 

“ _This is awesome!_ ” Yuri yells out with a big grin on his face.

 

“ _It's my first time on this one,_ ” Yuuri can be heard saying almost inaudibly.

 

The camera shifts to show Georgi, Phichit, Chris and Viktor all standing at the side of the vehicle. A step closer to the rickshaw is an unknown man smiling up at the two boys.

 

“ _Mr. Driver!_ ” Viktor croons to the driver who turned to him and immediately blushes.

 

“H-hai!”

 

“ _I wanna try pulling! Please let me!_ ”

 

“ _Viktor, no!_ ” Yuuri cries out. “ _You'll hurt yourself!_ ”

 

“ _What? But Yuuri! I wanna try!_ ”

 

“ _What if you hurt yourself?_ ” Yuuri insists with a frown. “ _We still have the Free Skate._ ”

 

“ _Oh, let the old man do what he wants, Yuuri,_ ” Yuri scowls. “ _If he hurts his back –_ ”

 

“ _How dare you, Yura! I'm not old!_ ” Viktor interjects vehemently.

 

Yuri stands up from the seat and points menacingly at his older rinkmate. “ _Prove it, oldie!_ ”

 

Viktor pouts. He nods at the driver before aggressively stomping his way over the front of the vehicle. He grabs the handles and braces himself. In the background, the other skaters are cheering and catcalling.

 

“ _Yeah, baby!_ ”

 

“ _Go, Viktor!_ ”

 

“ _Viktor! Viktor! Viktor!_ ”

 

“ _Mon ami, flex them sexy muscles!_ ”

 

“ _Viktor, no!_ ” Yuuri shouts disapprovingly. “ _You're gonna get hurt!_ ”

 

But it is too late. Viktor is already pulling, taking one laborious step after another. The rickshaw lurches forward and Yuri is thrown back down on the seat.

 

“ _Yohooo!!! Show them all, Viktor!_ ”

 

The holder of the camera follows Viktor's progress along the road.

 

“ _Oh heck!_ ” Yuuri screams out with wide disbelieving eyes before bursting into a fit of nervous giggles. “ _N-No, seriously! You're crazy, Vitya! Stop!_ ”

 

Viktor cranes his neck towards Yuuri with a big proud smile on his face.

 

“ _Watch where you're going!_ ” Yuri screeches as Viktor almost walks into a lightpost.

 

The video ends. **]**

**ms.mila_babicheva** Welp, our coaches will probably kill us for this, but hey. How many of you can say you've driven a rickshaw in _**Kurazukuri Street, Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan**_? Go **v-nikiforov**!!! **#Worlds2015 #CoolJapan #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **ladiesbestmila** and  ** **11**** **, 771 others**

**View all 8, 119 comments**

 

 

 

“Oh fuck it, Viktor! You're doing this on foot and you're still getting us killed!”

 

“Such an exaggeration, Yura,” Georgi snickered as he walked beside the rickshaw.

 

“Yeah, nobody dies from a rickshaw accident,” Mila giggled, also trotting after the vehicle. Actually, they were all tailing after the vehicle.

 

“We will be the first with Viktor as the driver!” Yuri screamed. He stood up from his seat and carefully balanced himself to avoid any chances of falling. “Hey, old man! If you're going to do this, go faster! What are you? A turtle?!”

 

“Yurio, please don't encourage him!” Yuuri yelled out as he held on tightly to the side of the seat.

 

“Giddiyup!” Yuri bellowed as he pretended to crack an imaginary whip.

 

Like a fool, Viktor indeed went faster, his face screwed up in concentration.

 

“No, I'm serious, Viktor!” Yuuri was now on the verge of panic. They all watched in amusement as Yuuri contemplated jumping down the vehicle. He kept looking down the pavement as if calculating the physics needed to land safely. “I'm not about to win the title because you injured yourself!”

 

“You won't, I promise!” the Russian skater called out, still focused on keeping a steady pace for the rickshaw. The original driver jogged after him looking as panicked as Yuuri.

 

“Hey, even if Viktor injures himself, Georgi and I are still here, you know!” Chris purred.

 

“And you would still say the same if you're in my shoes right now!” Yuuri bit back, now looking annoyed. “I don't want to win just because Viktor decided he wanted to test his rickshaw driving skills and gets injured while doing so! Seriously, Viktor! Stop this now!”

 

“Are you asking me to stop because you're worried about me,” Viktor groused stubbornly. “Or because you're worried about your safety? Where's the trust, Yuuri? Where's the trust?”

 

“I trust you with my life dammit, Vitya!” Yuuri shouted, now even more annoyed. “Are you testing me?! I don't trust you not getting yourself injured just because you want to prove you're still young!”

 

“Oh my god,” Mila shrieked in glee. “Why do I feel like I'm watching some romance shit here?”

 

“How romantic!” Georgi gasped dramatically.

 

“Oh, my Yuuri!” Viktor cooed and finally came to a stop. He gently lowered the handle, much to the obvious relief of the driver. “Of course, I'm not testing you!”

 

“Oh, god,” Yuri gagged. “What is this shit?!”

 

Yuuri rose from his seat and carefully stepped down the vehicle. He then ran to the grinning and blushing silverhead.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he grabbed Viktor's arms and examined them with critical eye. Satisfied, he turned his sight on Viktor's body, firmly tugging him back and front, then back again, before crouching down to press Viktor's legs. “Does anything hurt?” All the while, Viktor was just following Yuuri's face with eyes shimmering in unhidden awe and warmth. “Viktor, does anything hurt?”

 

Viktor visibly shook himself and smiled. “No, nothing is hurt. I'm quite strong, you know.”

 

“Oh my god, this is awesome!” Phichit squealed just as the sound of the shutter went off.

 

Yuuri straightened himself and glared at Viktor. “You're strong, yeah, but you're muscles are not trained for this activity! You can't risk things like this especially so close to a competition!”

 

“But I can handle it!” Viktor whined as he argued.

 

“And there are cars, Viktor! Yurio is in there, too! Are you going to risk his future in skating?! Huh?!”

 

“W-Well... He was the one who urged me...”

 

“He's a kid, Viktor! Who's the adult one here?!”

 

“HEY! I'M NOT A KID!”

 

Yuuri, much to Yuri's horror, and much to the entertainment of the other skaters watching the drama, rounded on the Russian boy. “By all accounts, you are a kid, Yurio! You might be a force to be reckoned with in the sport, but you are still a kid! What if we got hit by a car and you broke bones?! Do you think you can still go back to skating?! HUH?!”

 

“Oh, come on, Yuuri...” Viktor mumbled, looking like a kicked puppy. Yuri on his part was curling into himself after being scolded. He kept mumbling to himself though.

 

“And if you keep being this stubborn, then I will not go sightseeing with you again in the future!”

 

Viktor gasped in abject horror. “Y-You – ”

 

“I mean it, Viktor! You, too, Yurio!” Yuuri growled, making Viktor cower and Yuri snapping his mouth shut.

 

“Well, ain't this priceless,” Chris hummed in pleasure.

 

 

 

**georgi-pP**

[ **PHOTO:** Phichit Chulanont and Mila Babicheva are staring wide-eyed at the camera as they are caught red-handed stuffing their faces with what appear to be sweets. Their arms are full of bags overflowing with various types of pastries and candies. They are in the middle of a crowded street lined with stores displaying different kinds of food and trinkets. Behind them, Yuri Plisetsky is in the middle of buying something from a seller. **]**

**georgi-pP** A sweet lane perfect for lovers on a date! Wishing for someone  <3 _**Kashiya Yokochō, Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan**_ **#CoolJapan #CandyAlley #Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **RavenGeorgi** and  ** **9**** **, 174 others**

**View all 6, 007 comments**

 

 

 

Yuri frowned as he turned to the left, then to the right before going on a full circle, eyes carefully assessing everything and everyone around him. He still couldn't find the older Japanese skater. Where was he? Wasn't he just with them a moment ago?

 

“What's wrong, Yura?” Mila asked as she munched on her sweets. She wasn't supposed to be eating those things. She had a competition tomorrow for goodness' sake. Yuri ignored it however. It was not a concern of his and if Mila failed to make it to the podium at the end of the competition, then that was not his problem. What concerned him however was –

 

“Where's Yuuri?”

 

Mila paused from her munch and looked around.

 

“He must have wandered somewhere,” Phichit said as he opened the wrapper of yet another kind of candy. This guy was seriously taking advantage of his non-competitive year. Yura couldn't blame him. By next season, both he and Phichit would be subjected to the same diet as their competing peers.

 

“Oooohhh,” Chris joined in. “Viktor isn't here, too. Are they together?”

 

Wait up. What? WHAT? _WHAT_?!

 

“That bastard!” Yura spat. “He did this on purpose, didn't he?! He intentionally led me to the sweets shops so he could whisk Yuuri away! That bastard!”

 

“Calm down, Yura,” Mila said soothingly. “I'm sure Viktor didn't do that. You know how much of a scatter-brain he is. He probably got lost somewhere and Yuuri went looking for him.”

 

“I don't believe that one bit!” he snapped. “That idiot had been trying to hoard Yuuri's time since we arrived in Japan!”

 

“Yura, don't be like that,” Georgi chastised.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Okay! Settle down, settle down,” Phichit said. “Let's just go and look for them. Come on now.”

 

Yuri huffed as he tried to reign in his vexation As he followed the older skaters in their hunt for their two missing companions, Yuri thought of how Viktor had become so clingy to the Japanese skater. What was worse was that Yuuri was allowing it! He barely had the chance to hang out with the man and it was unfair! He understood that Yuuri and Viktor got along well. He understood that! Viktor was happier and warmer ever since he met Yuuri, and Yuuri had been spending a lot of time with the Russian team whenever it was possible. Heck, Yuri believed that if it weren't for Viktor, Yuuri would probably never even bother with Yuri (and that hurt, by the way. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone). The guy was known to be snobbish after all, although Yura would probably choose the word 'elusive' instead to describe Yuuri Katsuki prior to meeting him. The point here was, as much as he could see that Yuuri was good for Viktor and Viktor was good for Yuuri, they only had one week together and they didn't have much time to hang out! He wanted to spend as much time with Yuuri as he could! But no! Because Viktor was hoarding Yuuri all to himself! That was just not fair!

 

A few more minutes went by without any sighting of the two and Yuri was ready to change plans and find a megaphone instead to scream his profanities to the entirety of Saitama when finally Phichit screamed out,

 

“Oh, there they are!”

 

With a flaring nose and smoking ears, Yura whipped towards Phichit's indicated direction and immediately zeroed in on the silverhead and the brunette. THAT IDIOT! He opened his mouth to begin his litany of curses but much to his chagrin, just as he did so, a hand firmly covered his mouth. He began to thrash because HOW DARE THEY! But even that was taken from him as strong muscular arms encircled his body to a tight hold.

 

“Sssshhh!!!” Chris hissed, much to Yuri's disgust. The sleaze actually dared to touch him?!! BLEGH!!! He thrashed some more.

 

“Oh, perfect! So perfect!” Phichit giggled as he took a series of shots of the two not faraway. “I must really start working on my best man speech!”

 

Someone gasped.

 

“I mean, seriously, Phichit?! You haven't finished it yet?!” Chris demanded, sounding scandalized. “Chop chop, Phichit! Chop chop!”

 

Best man speech? Wha the fuck were they talking about?!

 

“Well, sorry, okay? I was busy,” Phichit sassed before jogging closer to the two and taking more pictures.

 

“I finished mine months ago!” Chris fumed. “What if they decide to get married tomorrow, or with how things are going, tonight?! What are you going to do?!”

 

Who the fuck was getting married?!

 

“Don't exaggerate, Chris,” Georgi mumbled from somewhere behind him. Phichit had gone on, sneakily making his way closer to the two before ducking behind a group of tourists and eventually just deciding to join their group as they walked ahead the two skaters who were too engrossed with each other that they didn't even notice him. “Yuuri and Viktor would probably wait 'til next year to get married.”

 

Yuri froze, his mind going blank for a few seconds before rebooting. Yuuri and Viktor were getting married?! They were getting married?! What the fuck?!

 

But. Yet. However. Even though. Even so...

 

No. Yes? No. Yes.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck this shit.

 

Yuri screamed, not that anyone could hear. Yuri thrashed, even though he couldn't really move his arms. All he had were his feet kicking the air helplessly.

 

This was all Viktor Nikiforov's fault!

 

 

 

**phichit+chu**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are walking side by side along the street. On their left is a row of distinctly Japanese historic-looking establishments while on their right is a road with a few cars passing by. Yuuri is pointing at something off frame and he has a small gentle smile on his lips. Instead of looking at where Yuuri is pointing, Viktor is staring at Yuuri with a clearly besotted look on his face, complete with his own soft smile and blush on his cheeks. There are a few random people around them. Some have their phones up and aimed at the pair. Some are looking admiringly at the two. While others are staring straight at Viktor and Yuuri's intertwined hands between them.]

**phichit+chu** Such a beautiful scene, ain't it? So many things happening at the same time in just one photo. _**Kurazukuri Street, Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan**_ **#DateNotDate #AloneTime #TheyBeStrolling #WeBeTailing #CoolJapan #BackInTime #Worlds2015 #SkatersDayOff**

 

Liked by **Kim Hei Ryung** and  ** **18**** **, 102 others**

**View all 12, 770 comments**

**figureskating_community** What.

**DreamIce** WHAT.

**rougue04365** OMG!!! We're sailing! We're sailing! I KNEW IT! （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ

**javaislucas** what the fuck...

**BladeShoesNotHockey** Yeah well I mean... uhm...｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

**skate_fam.exe.** I can't believe this. * looks at photo again * I still can't believe this. ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

**RavenGeorgi** Ahhh! The beauty of love and romance! Georgi is proud!

**BrittanyBRITTANY** Dammit Viktor! I said demonstrate sportsmanship! NOT ROMANCE your rival! OMGヘ（。□°）ヘ

**YuuriStan_01** OMG! GET AWAY FROM MY YUURI! **v-nikiforov**

**Polpi++Ghanri** KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! That is just clear as day you hear me! CLEAR AS MF DAY!!! THIS SHIP IS SAILING ON PROSPEROUS SHIMMERING WAVES!!!

**vikviking** OMG! THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!!!

**Vitya_Sasha** NOOOOOOOO! JUST NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL JUST GIVING MEANING TO IT!┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐

**EroticIce411** I mean, well... This is a surprise but if they are happy then let them be. Right? At least that's one rival down for me. CHRIS MARRY ME, YOU SEXY YUMMY MAN!!! **christophe-gc**

**IceQueen_Mila** Oh yeah!!! Cheering for you both! And I mean on ice and in bed! Ooops! Hahahaha! Love you guys! Mila my girl! Where are you?!

**phichitandhamsters** oh yum! Go get some, guys! OMG THIS AWESOME! TWO BEAUTIFUL MEN FALLING IN LOVE! YES YES! PAPA PHICHIT IS SO PROUD I JUST KNOW IT!!!(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

**Vitya_Sasha** THERE IS NO WAY MY VITYA WOULD LIKE SOMEONE LIKE THAT JAPANESE FOX!

**ham_hamsters** So... Ahem. When's the wedding?(•̀o•́)ง

**margaritsku** You must be high on drugs **Vitya_Sasha**

**TheUnivDude** NO! YUURI! Please don't go! Don't go with that man! NO!!!.·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·.

**Vitya_Sasha** DON'T BE FOOLED VITYA! THAT FOX IS JUST SLUTTING HIS WAY TO GOLD!ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ “

**futurewifeofYuriP** My in-laws are finally getting it on! FINALLY!<3 <3 <3

**nishi-yuko** You have to bring him home, **+katsuki_ yuuri** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!

**KylaIsKatsuki** EXCUSE ME?! EXCUSE ME?! LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH **Vitya_Sasha** YUURI IS NOT A SLUT! YOU ARE! YUURI CAN WIN GOLD FAIR AND SQUARE! YOU CAN'T! VIKTOR, AS MUCH AS IT IRRITATES ME, LIKES YUURI. HE DOESN'T MOTHERFUCKING LIKE YOU! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU! AHAHAHA! DOES IT HURT?!｢(#Φ益 Φo)∩

**RandomWayneGuy** Yuuri, you just don't know how much heartbreak you are causing! The broken pieces Yuuri! The broken pieces are everywhere!｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

**YuuriStan_01** Just this once, **KylaIsKatsuki** I SUPPORT YOU! The nerve of that bitch! Slay her!ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ

**4Ever_Chris.G** Oh well well well... this is interesting!!! I want to see where this is going!

**Vitya_Sasha** SO WHAT YOU SLUT?! VITYA IS MINE!!! **KylaIsKatsuki** NOW SCRAM!!!

**Park Eun-Ah** Oh my. Things are getting hot in here!

**KylaIsKatsuki** HA?! YOU SCRAM **Vitya_Sasha** YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!!!

**YuukunYuu143** Oh... Oh... Oh. Yuuri and Viktor? Aren't we a bit stretching here? No? * cries in a corner *

**prima_ballerina_dreamer** Is this real?! Is this real?! TELL ME DAMMIT!!!

**GoldenBladeisKing** No, Viktor! He's just using you! Run for your life!ε=ε=┏(  >_<)┛

**rinkm8swithYuuriK** Sure, why not. I mean. Sure. Why. The. Fuck. Not. I need my mommy ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡

**Vitya_Sasha** THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YUURI KATSUKI!

**Yulia_FR** I am enjoying the breeze as we sail! YuuriXViktor for the win!

**King_Viktor** Viktor, NO! JUST NO!

**ChrisGiaSexy** Less rival, the better. Best wishes, Yuuri and Viktor! **phichit+chu** livestream the wedding, will ya?

**SexGodChrisG** Oh no! Yuuri is taken?! But. But. But. What about my threesome?!!! Well, Viktor is hot too... Then... foursome???

**KingofIceViktor** DAMMIT! VIKTOR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! CRUSH HIM DAMMIT! DON'T GET A CRUSH ON HIM! GEEZUS!

**TheThailand_Er** This is my OTP. This is my OTP. This is my OTP. YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE! **phichit+chu** YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THERE'S A WEDDING SOON!

**RussianIceLegend** I have no objection if it's Yuuri Katsuki.

**Vitya_Sasha** THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING DAMMIT YOU ALL! THE ONLY WEDDING THERE WILL BE IS MY AND VIKTOR'S WEDDING!

**Margaritsku** You really are high on drugs **Vitya_Sasha**

**Thechinesedude328** I still can't find Cao Bin. Where is he?!

**Floater1010** yeah well... you all know where this is going :3

**LiaMBrian** GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! MY SHIP! MY SHIP IS SAILING THE SEAS AND THE GALAXIES! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Hello! Here's another update. Here we have a very short POV from Yuuri who is a jealous bitch but also understands that Chris is no threat plus a good friend, if slutty. I didn't focus anymore on the SP since... well, what's there to add? I wanted to focus more on how the tension is shaking up the JSF and the FFKK. I initially wanted to include the FS in this chapter but it's been getting too long and the FS is really important. I may have replied this to one comment in the previous chapter, but the FS is a huge milestone.

And uhm... I updated late again? Sorry. My aunts came for a visit to check on my mom's condition after her stroke. They stayed for almost a month. I don't get to see my relatives often so I spent some good time with them :) I did write this entire chapter while they were still here, but I couldn't concentrate enough to polish the flow. Once my aunts went home, I checked what I'd written so far and was horrified to see a lot of errors in spelling and even grammar! >.< Amazing how lack of focus can affect one's writing haha! In addition, the cohesion of the entire chapter was absolutely non-existent! Haha! So anyway, I had to work on it first and improve the writing. It took me some time to fix it since I was not satisfied with a lot of things. At first, I was not really okay with the sudden PDA between Yuuri and Viktor in this chapter, but when I looked back to the anime... Well... That's exactly their thing, isn't it? And I did say I want to apply the YOI vibe here so... That and the fact that I designed this story to be mainly an outsiders' POV... So there you go. Sorry? ^_^v

Hmmnnn... I don't really know what else to say. I know I usually discuss the whys and hows of the story, but I don't really have anything to share right now. If you have questions, just comment and I will answer. My mind is a bit scattered as of the moment.

Thank you so much for reading once again! If there are errors, I will correct them once I have the time. I've been correcting errors whenever I could, but after uploading, I tend to give myself some time to relax. Anyway, thanks again!

 

**Message as of May 7, 2019:** I just created a Twitter account. Holler or nag at me there when I get too quiet here :D : <https://twitter.com/FloaterEli>


	26. The Legend Sheds His Clothes

 

**A/N:** Just to remind you guys, Viktor's FS music is “Diva Dance” from the movie _The Fifth Element_. And yeah, I just realized that the original version is actually entitled **"Il Dolce Suono"**. Sorry :D

 

 

  

**RIVALRY OR ROMANCE? ERR...BOTH?!**

 

>  
> 
> Let's admit it guys: Viktor Nikiforov fan or not, we can't deny the fact that this season is by far the most exciting in the Men's Singles in recent history. After three years of wearing the GPF crown, Viktor was finally dethroned by Japan's Ace Yuuri Katsuki last December, and now at Worlds, the Russian skater is again in danger of losing his title to the same person after coming in second for the Short Program.
> 
>  
> 
> And if spinning in this energy-consuming frenzied agitation is not enough, another bomb is yet again dropped on us. Now, we find ourselves in this rather... peculiar situation.
> 
>  
> 
> _[_ _**PHOTO:** _ _A dark-haired man is standing closely to another man with silver hair. They are both examining a black steam train and between them, their hands are tenderly locked on each other.]_
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, that. That above. That above is only one of the many candid shots taken by random people who happened to be in the same area where the two were. That photo was taken in the exhibition hall at The Railway Museum today. Not enough? Here, take a dose of this photo taken at Kashiya Yokochō in Kawagoe:
> 
>  
> 
> _[_ _**PHOTO:** _ _Viktor Nikiforov is taking a bite from a piece of bread Yuuri Katsuki is holding for him as the latter drinks from his cup. Over its rim, Yuuri is looking at Viktor with warm tender eyes. They are standing in front of a shop along a busy alley.]_
> 
>  
> 
> The friendship between the two had never been a secret to anyone in the figure skating world, but it seems like in the few months that followed after meeting each other for the first time, the relationship between the two had since evolved into something else. And while fans of both skaters have been at each others' throats since the NHK Trophy, the rivalry between the two appears to exist only on ice. Outside the rink, we can only guess what sappy things these two are up to, if the photos are not telling enough.
> 
>  
> 
> But seriously, just how true could the rumors be?
> 
>  
> 
> My answer: _I don't really know._ To be honest, I didn't expect this. I mean, come on. Just a few months ago, our community exploded with what could potentially be a legendary rivalry in the making. And now this? But, anyway, okay. These are just my own thoughts, okay? Mine and mine alone.
> 
>  
> 
> As a long-time fan of Viktor Nikiforov, I personally don't know how to feel should the rumors be true. A part of me wants to believe that we are just stretching a little bit here and there's really nothing going on between the two. I mean, it's possible that they are just goofing around. Need I mention Viktor and Chris' adventures through the years? You get my point. But there, we have a problem. Viktor and Chris had never gone out holding hands and giving each other looks Viktor and Yuuri are giving each other. With Viktor and Chris, it was all casual fun fans used to give life to a non-existent romance.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's be honest here. Fan to fan. Heart to heart. Viktor might be giving interviews left and right, but what do we really know about him beyond his status as a skater? Who was his last honest-to-goodness relationship? When was the last time he dated someone? Actually, have you ever heard him talk about a special someone in his life other than Makkachin? Have you seen him flirting with anyone? Truth of the matter is, Viktor is a private person who knows how to quad flip his way out of invasive questions from fans and the press. He has this way of making you think that you know everything about him with that million dollar smile of his and you are too dazzled to actually realize that nope, you don't know shit. In short, he is a big block of steel vault. I'm not even exaggerating that. I've been a fan for so long, I have years and years worth of observation of the guy. Fight me if you dare.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, let's look at Yuuri Katsuki. What do we know about him? Hmmnn... Yuuri was that skater who was always at the ready to ninja his way out of sight. The guy was so elusive, I can't even stress hard enough just how he _loved_ his privacy. He was probably the only skater whose social media accounts were basically dead! At this age of human history?! Thank god for Phichit Chulanont and now we get to learn more and more about Yuuri's life outside the rink. We've seen his family and know where his family home is. We get to see snippets of his time at his university and of his stay in America. We get more interviews out of him and learn that yes, he has a special someone. Who is that special someone? We don't know yet for sure (but I think, after today, it's quite obvious, don't you think?). While Yuuri is now talking more, he remains to be really private and secretive about many things – a trait he seems to share with Viktor.
> 
>  
> 
> Do you see what I'm getting to? Two very private individuals who are not really known for public display of affection suddenly and openly walk around town with intertwined hands and giving each other looks as if gazing upon life's greatest miracle. Need more convincing? Photo below, hurry!
> 
>  
> 
> _[_ _**PHOTO:** _ _Two male figures have their backs turned to the camera. They are looking at an expansive and comprehensive city model complete with buildings, a dam, a view of the mountains, multiple roads, mini cars and people, and a train station with parked mini trains. One man is clearly Yuuri Katsuki while the other man is Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor has an arm over Yuuri's shoulders while Yuuri's arm is around Viktor's waist.]_
> 
>  
> 
> No rivals, no matter how friendly they are to each other, touch the way they do. Look at that! You must have been single all your life if you don't understand just how incriminating that is! If there is even an inch of space between their bodies, I'd think that that photo meant nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, like I said, should the rumors be true, I really don't know how I would feel. I did think about it. Setting my personal feelings aside (that is, wanting Viktor for myself. Yes, I'm guilty of that haha. Sue me), if there is indeed one person I think I could accept to be Viktor's partner, that would be Yuuri. Never in my whole Viktor fan life did I ever see him smile so genuinely at anyone. I can really see it. The touches between the two are so... right. Maybe that's just me. Maybe I'm just seeing things. And maybe, I will cry and my heart will break, but yeah... I will give my blessing, though I don't think they really care whatever my opinion is. Still, whatever makes darling Viktor happy, I will accept.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's the final blow. Suck it up.
> 
>  
> 
> _[_ _**PHOTO:** _ _Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are walking side by side along the street. On their left is a row of distinctly Japanese historic-looking establishments while on their right is a road with a few cars passing by. Yuuri is pointing at something off frame and he has a small gentle smile on his lips. Instead of looking at where Yuuri is pointing, Viktor is staring at Yuuri with a clearly besotted look on his face, complete with his own soft smile and blush on his cheeks. There are a few random people around them. Some have their phones up and aimed at the pair. Some are looking admiringly at the two. While others are staring straight at Viktor and Yuuri's intertwined hands between them.]_
> 
>  
> 
> \- **Rebecca Kinsted** , March 26, 2015: _Blogger, student with no accomplishment, lazy-ass bum living in her parents' basement for free. Loves skating and dogs, as well as food and travel. Hopeless romantic and definitely open-minded._

 

 

 

**MARCH 26, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Oleg Andropov, attending FFKK official, looked up with a frown already vividly feeling the incoming headache that was about to plague his night. This would not do. This _just would not do_. What the fuck was Nikiforov doing?! This was not the time to go and romance someone, least of all that Japanese skater! Why?! Just why was he being this irresponsible?!

 

Oleg was too old for this shit. Decades ago, competitors never even bothered to pretend to be friendly, and people loved the aggression! As long as nobody was bleeding (or at least seen bleeding), it was fine! A winner was a winner. A loser was a loser. Everyone played hardball! If one couldn't take it, then quit! Now, look at these youngsters. And by gods! Look at the fans! What the heck were they cheering for about two athletes possibly dating?! Who would be stupid enough to date their very own rival? Nikiforov better shape the fuck up! He was the flagship of not just the FFKK but Russian sports itself!

 

He grunted and decided to start his hunt, but just as he took a step to begin his frenzied gallop in search of the silverheaded trouble, said trouble came right through the hotel entrance together with other skaters including, much to his distaste, the Japanese skater. His eyes narrowed as he remembered what time it was in the evening. The bastards really took advantage of their free time, huh? How careless. Did none of them care that tomorrow was the Free Skate?

 

He was seriously too old for this shit.

 

He angrily strode over to the rowdy group still busy laughing and bickering (and hand-holding, the shitty fucks). He cleared his throat and glared at the Russian legend.

 

“Nikiforov,” he started, his tone making it clear that he was not to be ignored. “May I have a word with you?”

 

It did not escape him how the light in the man's eyes suddenly dulled and Oleg was subjected to a rather frosty glance. Nikiforov gestured for him to wait before turning back to Katsuki who smiled gently. He sighed impatiently as the two whispered to each other words that he could not hear. Much to his disapproval, the two exchanged a brief hug before the Japanese skater walked off with a little wave to join the other skaters who were still in the lobby.

 

“What's up, Andropov?” Nikiforov said to him even as his eyes followed the Japanese boy.

 

Oleg stepped over the nearest corner and, after making sure that the skater followed, didn't waste time. He immediately launched his rant:

 

“Nikiforov, what the fuck are you doing?” he demanded under harsh whisper. “Photos and articles are everywhere! Do I really have to remind you that you're here for a competition and not for you to spend your free time – which, by the way, you are supposed to be using to condition yourself – frolicking with your competitors? Head in the game, Nikiforov! Head in the game!”

 

The silver demon did not say anything and simply gave him a blank look. If he thought he could intimidate Oleg, oh boy, did he have another thing coming!

 

“I don't see why it matters to you how I spend my free time,” Nikiforov said tonelessly after a few tensed seconds. “It's my time and I can do whatever I want with it.”

 

Oleg ran an angry hand through his own hair (that was not thinning!) while uttering a desperate plea for patience in his mind.

 

“You of all people should be taking this competition seriously. You already lost the GPF, for heaven's sake! Are you telling me that you don't care if you lose your world title as well? That you don't mind if your world records are taken away?!”

 

Nikiforov scoffed. “The one who took the GPF title and who's currently leading the competition had been with me all day. We're pretty much on the same ground.”

 

“And what if that's just his way of distracting you, huh?!”

 

Oleg almost regretted saying those words when Nikiforov's eyes snapped to meet his, all icy and glinting with tempered malice. This was the first time he had ever seen the Russian legend bare his teeth in anger.

 

“Yuuri is no dirty player, Andropov. You better watch your words!”

 

Oleg huffed, not convinced but definitely not willing to rile up the skater even more. Instead he said,

 

“Listen here, Nikiforov. Do _not_ let Russia down. You win that gold or die trying.” He straightened and turned to leave, but not before throwing out, “And stay away from that Japanese boy!”

 

Satisfied he made his point clear, he walked away. That should solve the problem.

 

 

 

**MARCH 27, 2015 – SAITAMA, JAPAN**

 

Okita Isami, current head of the team of JSF officials supervising the competing delegates for Worlds (yes, yes, he knew he was awesome) stared at the door in front of him while he lightly patted his hair just to make sure that every strand was in place. The door hadn't opened yet, so he proceeded to make sure his tie was tied splendidly. The door still hadn't opened even after that. He sighed, not understanding what was taking so long. A person such as he was not supposed to be made to wait.

 

He knocked again. This time, there was a muffled shout from inside and finally (like finally!), the door creaked open. Isami swallowed expletives of adoration when his sight was greeted by the big beautiful brown eyes of Japan's current reigning Ace, the lovely Katsuki Yuuri-senshu. The door opened wider and Isami was almost disappointed to see that the skater was completely dressed up, his body hidden beneath thick layers of clothes. Sad. Just sad, but oh well...

 

“Good morning,” the skater greeted quietly. Good morning? No. Beautiful morning. Beautiful _beautiful_ morning. Awesome morning! Perfect morning! “Come in.”

 

Isami puffed his chest proudly and stepped into the room followed by the skater's coach and personal assistant (lucky bastard Saito Hibeki-san). He abruptly stopped as he noticed another person inside. He looked familiar, but Isami was not obliged to know who this was, so instead, he said,

 

“Katsuki-senshu, tell your roommate to leave the room.” 'Coz his attention should just be on Isami. No room for others.

 

“May I know why?”

 

Isami stilled, face frozen in disbelief. He was confident that he would be obeyed. He was a high ranking official after all. But o~kay... He didn't expect to be questioned, but he could deal with this. He turned to look at Katsuki-senshu. He might be Japan's Ace, he might be beautiful, Isami might have a tiny crush on him, but Isami was still a JSF official. He raised an eyebrow and leveled his fellow Japanese an authoritative look (or at least as best as he could).

 

“Because he's not needed here.”

 

Convinced that his demand would not be contested, he walked further into the room and sat himself on a nearby chair facing one of the beds inside.

 

“ _I think not. Phichit is staying._ ”

 

Isami's eyes widened at that – at that blatant disrespect to his authority. He opened his mouth to put the skater in his place, but found that it was a waste of time. This doe-eyed, soft-spoken athlete, no matter how awesome he was on the ice, would bend to his will soon enough. He motioned for the boy to sit in front of him whilst ignoring the rest of the people inside the room.

 

Katsuki-senshu walked over to sit at the edge of the bed. See? He was easy to order around; as easy as a cute fluffy lamb. So adorable.

 

“Katsuki-senshu, I will not be beating around the bush,” he began. “It is advisable that you put some distance between you and Nikiforov-senshu.”

 

The boy blinked, big brown orbs staring straight at him. Ahh... The things those eyes did to his heart. But no, concentrate. He must show everyone who the boss was.

 

“Why?”

 

Dammit. He was being questioned again. Why couldn't Katsuki-senshu just do what Isami was telling him to do?

 

He exhaled impatient and made a show of leaning in, elbows resting on his thighs.

 

“It's not good for your image to be seen with a rival, especially when you are holding hands.” He punctuated his lecture with a disapproving frown. 'Coz he was pissed, alright? He was pissed about those photos. Most especially, he was pissed at that Nikiforov. Grr!!! How dare that bastard hold Katsuki-senshu's hands?! Isami hadn't even had the good luck of touching Katsuki-senshu ever! Why did they all have to bow in Japan?! Why couldn't it be a handshake like normal people?! “Photos are all over the internet, Katsuki-senshu. This is not good for you or for the JSF.”

 

The skater blinked again. Then, he tilted his head, looking all innocent and soft. Stand firm, Isami! Stand firm! Don't melt! Oh, but dammit! So cute!!! So lovely!!! Isami just wanted to put him in his pocket and bring him home! Could he do that? No. No. That would be a crime. A crime, Isami. A crime.

 

“But I don't care what people say.”

 

Now it was Isami's turn to blink. Did he hear that right? Did Japan's Ace just actually say... Didn't matter. Continue.

 

“I will say it again, Katsuki-senshu. You are not allowed to fraternize with Nikiforov-senshu.”

 

The pretty boy in front of him raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Wait a minute. _Just what?_

 

Hey, he was a JSF official here. He was the leader of the team of officials accompanying the athletes for Worlds. He was not to be treated this way! Before he could open his mouth in protest however, the skater said,

 

“So... You're telling me to stay away from Viktor?” See? No sweat. The boy was an obedient lad... But was it just Isami or was Katsuki-senshu's voice really dangerously low? Didn't matter. What could this Bambi-eyed skater even do to intimidate him anyway? He was too innocent and Isami was a hundred percent sure that he couldn't hurt a fly. Bambi was friends with butterflies for heaven's sake!

 

“That's right,” he smugly nodded. “Now, if that's clear, that's all I'm here to say.” Then, he paused. “Or actually, do you want to have breakfast with me?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

Isami shrugged. Katsuki-senshu probably needed to prepare for the competition. Meal together would have to wait. He was sure the skater would go out with him anyway.

 

“Good luck for today's competition then. Tell me if you change your mind. I'd gladly accompany you for breakfast.”

 

He stood up from the chair and, still ignoring the presence of other people in the room, headed for the door.

 

“Okay, then. I will be announcing my retirement.”

 

Someone gasped and Isami almost banged his face against the wall as he whipped back to look at the skater in shock.

 

“What?!”

 

“ _What's happening?”_

 

Katsuki-senshu stood from the bed and faced him. Isami swallowed. The doe-eyed lad was gone and instead, staring back at him, was a man with the eyes of killer – a very chilling sight.

 

“Do you prefer that I announce my retirement after the competition or do you want me to submit my withdrawal now?” Katsuki-senshu asked plainly like he didn't just throw a grenade at him.

 

What? What? Just what?!

 

“What lunacy are you saying, Katsuki-senshu?!” he demanded. “What retirement are you even talking about?!”

 

Katsuki-senshu shrugged as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “You told me to stay away from Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“What does that even have to do with retirement?!”

 

“ _What's happening? What's with their tone?!_ ”

 

“ _Ciao Ciao, do I look like I can understand Japanese?! Mr. Saito, what are they saying?_ ”

 

“Do you know why I started competing, Okita-san?” the skater asked casually. Too casually, in Isami's opinion, and he found himself feeling threatened for some reason. But maybe it had something to do with the violence just screaming from the man's countenance.

 

“We were talking about retirement here, Katsuki-senshu!” Isami forced himself to say in spite of his instincts screaming for him to run for his life. He was standing his ground, okay? He was standing his goddamn ground!

 

“Oh, but it's very important that you understand your position,” Katsuki-senshu drawled.

 

Isami gasped in disbelief. “Excuse me?!” His position, he said. His position! Just what was this pretty boy thinking?! He couldn't possibly be saying such things! Katsuki-senshu was a good lad, an obedient boy! Just who was this in front of him?!

 

The skater merely gave him a _very_ condescending glance. Was this what possession looked like? Isami was near sure that this was not Katsuki Yuuri-senshu he was talking to. Was he possessed?!

 

“I was content skating on ice since I was a child. It didn't have to be for a competition. It didn't have to be a career in competitive skating. I could have become a danseur. I could have become someone else.”

 

“Go straight to the point!” Isami snapped but immediately cowered. The glare he received terrified him so much, he felt his legs shake.

 

“You see, I chose to compete because of Viktor Nikiforov, to go international because of Viktor Nikiforov. Similarly, I chose to reach the podium because of Viktor Nikiforov. I chose to continue rivaling Viktor Nikiforov because of Viktor Nikiforov.” Just how many times did he have to repeat that peacock's name?! Didn't Katsuki-senshu know that every time he did, it was like a nail hammered deep into poor Isami's heart?! Every single time! “Simply put, take that man away from me and I will retire immediately.”

 

Dammit!!! Just dammit!!!

 

“W-What kind of s-stupidity is that?!” he yelled but whimpered at the glare that was shot his way.

 

Katsuki-senshu sat down on the bed and crossed his legs as he leveled Isami with frosty eyes. He never would have thought that those warm brown eyes could turn so dark and cold. Isami shivered.

 

“Viktor is the very foundation of my career. I'm here for him; not for Japan, not for the JSF, not for anyone else. Do you understand?”

 

Isami stared at the skater, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. Just how did this conversation end up this way again?

 

“ _Mr. Saito, like seriously! What are they talking about? Yuuri's face looks so scary!!!”_

 

“So now, I am making you choose: withdraw now or announce the retirement after Worlds? Choose. Anything's fine with me.”

 

Isami gathered all the courage he had in his body and forced his admiration for the skater to the back seat of his mind. He had a serious problem here and this was more important.

 

“What is with that attitude? Katsuki-senshu, need I remind you that you still have a lot to prove. You are not where you are if not for the JSF!”

 

Katsuki-senshu had the impudence to jerk his chin up and smirk at him. Smirk at him! A JSF official! Could you believe that?!

 

“ _Mr. Saito! What are they saying?! Why is that guy yelling?! Tell us, dammit!”_

 

“And need I remind you, Okita-san, that I can be who I want to be. I don't necessarily have to be a skater and there are a lot of options open for me. But does Japan have a skater who can take up the Ace's mantle right now? 'Coz I don't think so. To put it simply, you need me more than I need you.”

 

Isami stared at the insolent boy in front of him. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing from those red luscious lips!

 

“Katsuki-senshu, as far as I know, the JSF has not issued any reaction regarding your relationship with Nikiforov-senshu.”

 

“ _Oh, so now you are joining them? Why won't you tell us anything!”_

 

Isami turned to look behind him. It was the only other Japanese who could have said that. Hibeki Saito. The traitor.

 

“Is that so?” Katsuki-senshu said slowly. “No discussion whatsoever?”

 

“None as far as I know,” Saito-san commented. “All the things that Okita-san is saying, they are all of his own... opinion.”

 

This bastard!

 

“I'm stating what I think is beneficial to both Katsuki-senshu and the JSF!” he fired angrily.

 

“You are not stating,” Katsuki-senshu corrected. “You are ordering me. It doesn't matter. Should the JSF say the same thing, my answer is also the same.” The skater then turned to look at Saito-san. “Make sure they know that.”

 

“Understood,” Mr. Saito bowed.

 

“ _Why is nobody telling us anything!”_

 

“ _Mr. Saito, please do explain to me what the issue is later. I am Yuuri's coach after all.”_

 

“ _Later, Mr. Cialdini.”_

 

“I think you've said what you came here to say,” Katsuki-senshu said dismissively. “You may go now.”

 

HA?! HA?! Isami could feel the humiliation burn his entire being at the treatment he was getting. He bit down viciously on his lower lip as he reigned in the sobs that wanted to escape his throat. He was not going to cry. Nope, he was not. He was a grown adult. He was not to be affected by this.

 

Wordlessly, he stamped his feet as he showed himself to the door. Once out, he made a show of slamming the door shut before marching his way to the elevator at the end of the hall.

 

This was a disaster. This was just a disaster. What did he ever do to be treated this way?! Katsuki-senshu was no pushover, that much Isami understood. The boy looked like an angel but was, in actuality, a demon inside!

 

Isami paused from his march and willed himself to calm down. The humiliation still stung.

 

He sniffed.

 

He should probably find a rest room somewhere.

 

 

 

**MARCH 27, 2015 – WORLD FIGURE SKATING CHAMPIONSHIPS - Saitama Super Arena, Saitama, Japan [FREE SKATE]**

 

Yakov watched as his most successful skater stretched quietly on the floor. Something was wrong with the idiot. Viktor was normally quiet pre-competition as he conditioned himself for another battle on the ice, but he was not this... despondent, to say the least. He looked passive, almost as if his mind was somewhere else far away... or may deep inside himself where nobody could reach. The blue eyes that had lost its shine through the years and had just recently started to revive had gone flat out dull. Yakov wondered what could have possibly happened. Sure he had spent a good hour yelling the idiot's ears out after his little excursion with other skaters, but... He didn't really notice it last night, but in retrospect, Viktor had not said a word. The dimwit usually had something to say to brush off Yakov's concerns, but now that he looked back... This current mood of his star skater had already been there... But why? Since when?

 

Yakov was against those little escapades prior to competitions, but he was never against it _after_ competitions. They could all get drunk for all he cared as long as it was after the competition. So... Did something happen between him and Katsuki? They had looked quite happy in the photos though... Did something happen on their way back to the hotel?

 

The old coach looked up and surveyed the room. Spotting the raven-haired skater, he quickly shuffled over. It was Cialdini who saw him approach first. Yakov motioned for him to come over to him some few feet away from his skater who, like Viktor, was stretching on the floor while being assisted by his Thai friend.

 

“What's the matter, coach Feltsman?” the Italian asked once he was face to face with him.

 

“How is Katsuki?”

 

Cialdini frowned in confusion but said, “He's good. Usual nerves aside, he's okay. Why? What's wrong?”

 

“Did you happen to hear if he had an argument with Viktor?”

 

The other coach shook his head. “Not that I know of. He came back last night exhausted but happy. Is something wrong with your skater?”

 

Yakov sighed. “I don't really know. May I speak with Katsuki?”

 

Cialdini hummed. “Be careful. Yuuri can be a bit... snappy when disturbed while prepping.”

 

He nodded and stepped over to the pair. Chulanont saw him approach and gave him a questioning look. Yakov pointed at his friend and he saw how the Thai skater hesitated, but he eventually nodded and gently tapped Yuuri on the shoulder.

 

Yakov stopped himself from snickering when he saw the Japanese skater glare at his friend as he removed an earpiece. There was just something amusing about how this usually docile skater show any form of temper at all.

 

“What?” the skater snapped. Yep, Cialdini was right.

 

“Sorry, Yuuri, but someone wants to talk to you.” The Thai boy pointed at Yakov and Katsuki turned to look at him. The glare was immediately replaced by a wide-eyed look. He blushed and immediately stood up from the floor.

 

“Coach Feltsman?”

 

“Yakov, boy. Call me Yakov,” he grunted. “Excuse me for a bit but... Did you have an argument with Viktor?”

 

The young man's surprised face was telling enough. Still, he wanted answers.

 

“No... We're good. Is something wrong?”

 

The boy's eyes immediately glanced over to where Viktor was, but the older skater had his back turned to them. The concern that bloomed from the boy's face almost made Yakov smile. He was glad that Viktor had people like Katsuki around him.

 

“It's fine. Vitya is just... in an unusual mood and I just wanted to know why.”

 

The Japanese skater looked at him straight in the eyes but did not say anything. Instead, he looked at him so intensely, Yakov almost felt like the boy was scanning him for any information. He shook his head and gave the boy a nod before turning away to return to his skater.

 

Not far from Viktor, Georgi was jogging in place as Mila and Yura cheered for (jeered at) him. Maybe he should just let it go, Yakov thought. If Viktor's mood remained the same after the competition, then he'd do something about it. For now, he'd just have to leave his charge alone. It was a good decision, he believed - or so he thought some time later as he stood behind the boards.

 

Viktor's head was definitely not here right now. His student was standing opposite him, eyes lowered and jaw taut. His fingers were clutching tightly on the board, knuckles white and nails, Yakov feared, about to break. Was he actually nervous? 'Coz if he was, then Yakov would say that never had he thought that he'd see a day with Viktor Nikiforov like this again. When was the last time he saw him like this? 10 years ago? The idiot was a natural show off and had never had that much problem with being in front of everyone's eyes except some 10 years ago when he was still making his name in the skating world for the first time. So why now?

 

“Vitya, what's wrong with you?” he found himself saying, but it seemed that the child-man didn't even hear him. “Vitya?”

 

He almost jumped when Viktor released a deep hard breath which, in his ears, sounded more like a hiss rather than an exhale. Just what the fuck was wrong with his boy?!

 

“Why am I even doing this?” Yakov heard Viktor mumble under his breath. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! Something was seriously wrong with the idiot.

 

“Vitya, I hate to say this but this is not the time for existential crisis!” he griped, his own fingers digging through his palms. Did he even mention that this was the first time in a long while that he actually and suddenly felt nervous? Who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be when he finally realized just what was happening! The Living Legend of figure skating was having a motherfucking breakdown in the middle of a motherfucking competition! Jesus Christ!

 

“May I talk to him?”

 

Yakov stumbled a few steps as he whipped to where the voice came from. To his befuddlement, it was Katsuki standing right next to him, eyes all sharp and glinting with determination as he stared at Viktor whose head was still bowed.

 

“You should be preparing for your own performance, Katsuki,” Yakov grunted, trying his best to hide his own panic.

 

The Japanese skater shook his head and said, “This is part of it.”

 

Although confused, Yakov found himself stepping back to let the skater stand right in front of Viktor. Was it a good idea to let Viktor's number one rival talk to him before his skate? What if Katsuki would upset his skater and it would affect his performance? But... maybe, if there was one person who could pull Viktor out of his unusual spiral, maybe... maybe it was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

As a coach, Yakov's interest was what was good for Viktor, and if Katsuki could help... Who was he to question that?

 

“You can do this, Viktor,” he heard the brunette say calmly to the silverheaded idiot. He watched as Viktor's jaw clenched harder.

 

“Of course I can do this,” Viktor mumbled tonelessly, but Yakov knew this kid. Even Viktor was unsure of himself. But why? Viktor was never unsure of himself. Never.

 

“I mean it, Viktor,” Katsuki whispered gently. “I mean it.”

 

“I bet you do.”

 

Yakov wanted to slap the stupid kid at the back of the head. What was he being so pouty for?! Then again, Yakov figured, maybe he failed at raising this kid. Was it too late to realize that maybe Yakov had fucked up?

 

“Viktor, look at me.” Viktor refused and continued to look down on the ice, hands still clenched tightly on top of the boards. Katsuki sighed heavily before his own hands covered Viktor's tenderly. “How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode?”

 

Yakov's eyes grew wide just as Viktor visibly flinched. Did this... this doe-eyed skater just said what he thought he said?! How dare he?! His boy had been winning medals before Katsuki even started Juniors! How dare he?!

 

“Yuuri...”

 

“You know you can do more, you know that this isn't the end, you know you haven't showed the ice what and how much you still have inside. Stop acting like you have nothing more to give!”

 

Finally, Viktor looked up to meet Katsuki's eyes with a gaze heavy with disbelief... and hope. Damn if Yakov could explain how Katsuki's words could get such response from his stupid _stupid_ charge.

 

“I... I still have much to give... ?” a question laced with so much uncertainty and yet, Viktor looked like he was seeing the first sign of dawn after such a long time. That was a point to ponder, Yakov thought to himself. Did Viktor really thought he had nothing more to give? What rubbish! Who told him that?! Yakov would fight them!

 

“I asked you when we met,” Katsuki whispered almost harshly. _“ 'Are you ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve, Viktor?' ”_

 

Viktor's eyes remained on the other skater, wide in wonder, wide in hope, wide in uncertainty... A mix of emotions Yakov had not seen for a long, long time... Just how much had Viktor changed through the years without Yakov noticing? Just how deep were these insecurities? Just when did all of these thoughts start?

 

“Yuuri... What are you telling me?”

 

A pause.

 

“It seems like you still haven't found the source of your strength, Viktor. If such is the case, then... ” The Japanese skater sighed heavily once again with his eyes closed. And then, he opened them, eyes reflecting renewed fire. He leaned forward and pushed his forehead against Viktor's almost painfully – now they were eye to eye. “Let me be your strength in every way! What do you want me to be to you? A friend?”

 

“We're friends, though...” Viktor mumbled shyly.

 

“A rival?”

 

“You are my rival, TM as others put it...” Yakov face-palmed at this.

 

“A brother then? Family?!”

 

“Uhhhmmm...” Viktor blushed. The airheaded fucker.

 

“Fine, then! A lover?!”

 

“L-Lover...?” Viktor blushed harder. Yakov bit his lower lip savagely.

 

“Because I will do my best!” Why?! Why did he have to suffer through this?!

 

“I... I want...”

 

Actually, why was he still standing here anyway? He could just walk out and forget about all this coaching business. Just leave and find some peace and quiet somewhere far _far_ away from dramatic skaters whose only interest in life was to pluck his hair strand by fucking strand. God. _Why?!_

 

“Which is it?!” Yuuri Katsuki was now looking desperate. Ah... Really, he wanted this kid in his rink.

 

“I want...”

 

“What?!”

 

The Russian legend gaped at the fire he was confronted with. And then, he shook his head and with his face set, he shouted,

 

“Everything! My everything! Be my everything, Yuuri!”

 

“Then show me your everything! I just want you to stay who you are, Viktor! That's all I ask and I am yours! I will always be yours!”

 

Oooookkkaaayyy... Just wait a minute here... What the fuck was happening?!

 

Yakov could just feel a vein popping madly in his temple. Just... What the fuck?! What the fuck?! Wasn't that a love declaration?! Wasn't that a _love declaration_?! If that wasn't a love declaration, Yakov would eat his foot!

 

Yakov's eyes strayed to the side and almost had a heart attack upon noticing that all cameras in the arena were tuned in on the drama unfolding before them. Slowly, very slowly, he moved his gaze to the bleachers and groaned. No wonder it was quiet. May lightning hit this arena! Everyone was gaping at the jumbotrons, complete with popping eyes and jaws all the way to the floor! Damn! Just damn!

 

Back to the two dramatic idiots: Viktor gently cupped Yuuri's face and for a moment, they were clearly lost in each other's eyes.

 

“Then, everything it is, my Yuuri.” And just like that, Viktor Fucking Nikiforov _skipped_ and _glided_ away excitedly.

 

Fuck this. Fuck this.

 

By gods, Yakov terribly needed a drink 'coz fuck this all!

 

 

 

Oleg gaped wide-eyed at the scene before him. He couldn't believe it! Why? Just fuckin' why?! Whatever did he do in his past life to warrant such punishment?! And did they really have to do it in front of the cameras?! He had been so proud of the idiot just a few seconds ago, but now all that pride came crashing down the same time Russia's pride fell down on the floor pinning the Japanese skater underneath him.

 

The horror of witnessing the accursed scene threw Oleg back to a few minutes ago when the FFKK's star athlete brought everyone down on their knees as he delivered what could possibly be – no, there was no question about it: It was Nikiforov's best performance to date. It had been perfect! Perfect in a way that was totally different from the perfection he had ever shown on the ice before. Perfect in a way that was beyond mere emotional portrayal of the song. Perfect in a way that was only ever possible when a soul bared itself to the world.

 

_Are you ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve, Viktor?_

 

Truthfully, Oleg had been furious earlier, furious enough that he actually thought he would have to take himself to the medic for a checkup. Who wouldn't have a sudden spike in their blood pressure when just last night he had told the bastard to stay away from the Japanese skater, and what did the idiot do? He fuckin' flirted with his rival! On live TV! Broadcasted not just inside the arena but all over the world! Christ! He was a hundred percent sure that the dimwit would be the death of him. Mercy!

 

Then, Nikiforov skated to the middle of the ice and raised his face to the audience. Whatever Oleg had been thinking or feeling, whatever reserves he had, whatever lecture outline he was sketching out in his mind all vanished at the sight presented to him. The skater had looked... different. Different in a way that he could not fully grasp. There was just something non-Viktor Nikiforov about Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Oleg could easily admit to himself that he was not an expert of the sport – figure skating or any other sport. As an FFKK official, all he was concerned about was for the athletes to bring home medals. All he cared about was for Russia to be at the top. Damn if he knew what art was even if it stared him right in the eyes. Damn if he even understood the technicalities of the sports under their organization. Heck, he didn't give a fuck about what sports was about. All he was about was success. All he knew was success.

 

Yet... He also knew that Nikiforov had always carried his confidence the same way he wore his fancy clothes. There had been nothing vulnerable about the skater, nothing weak about the reigning champion. He was a walking brand of figure skating. Through the years, Nikiforov was a name that defined success, prestige, and perfection. He was that star that everyone wanted to be, the very symbol of dreams and where it could take a person, but that was not who Oleg was seeing. The Nikiforov on the ice today was not that person.

 

This was a man who was dripping with emotion right from the get-go. If the Nikiforov that Oleg knew wore his emotions the same way he wore his clothes, this Nikiforov was overflowing with it right from deep within himself. With music that started off as a haunting melody that echoed through every corner, every stretch of space in the arena, Viktor told of a story that remained indecipherable to Oleg – indecipherable but not unfelt. For someone like Oleg, imagination was a non-existent concept, but even he, as he watched Nikiforov let himself be carried by the music, could feel his own being mourn in hopelessness. With emotions so raw and so candid, Oleg could feel his own heart crack and break into tiny pieces. Who would have thought that this idiot had this deep within him? And Oleg knew this was real. He might not be one who could appreciate arts and sports, but he was a man who could see truth in a sea of bullshit.

 

Nikiforov was weeping deep inside.

 

Just who was this person who came out of nowhere to break the image of the inviolable legend only to re-arrange the pieces and form the picture of a wanderer wearied by the twists and turns of his travels? Who was this person who defaced a confident man to carve the very definition of dejection? He was someone Oleg had never seen before.

 

Success was what Oleg knew and Nikiforov was a very successful man, so... What could make this person so inconsolable in spite of having it all? Was success not enough? Or did success mean nothing at all?

 

And then, like the break of dawn, the man on the ice transformed again to give way to yet another person Oleg did not recognize. This was a man who was challenging everything and everyone that stood in his way. Presenting himself in an almost playful way, his face was one that shone in unbridled joy. His arms stretched out wide and inviting, it was freedom in its purest form:

 

_This is who I am. Suck it up_ _._

 

_I can be who I want to be._

 

_I am a person._

 

_I skate for myself._

 

_You've seen nothing yet._

 

_Fuck you all._

 

By gods, Oleg had barely managed to stop himself from barking a laugh. So this was who he was, huh? This was the Nikiforov hiding behind the splendor of the Living Legend – a man so alive, Oleg had to wonder if this was what it meant to be reborn. The idiot even had that heart-shaped smile he had only ever seen once before; in Budapest, with Katsuki. It was the smile that had been printed and reprinted again shortly after to be distributed all around the world for the collection of his most avid fans. It was the most informal photo of Nikiforov out there, completely candid and sincere.

 

_I asked you when we met, are you ready to skate with your heart on your sleeve, Viktor?_

 

Katsuki.

 

Katsuki did this.

 

That Japanese brat was responsible for this.

 

Nikiforov struck his final pose and the arena exploded. Oleg watched as the skater looked up to the audience with eyes so bright and face so open, Oleg could almost see Nikiforov's younger self beaming to the crowd. How long had it been since he saw that rising star? Since when did Nikiforov change so much? This was the first time he saw that satisfaction in Nikiforov's face after such a long time. The idiot knew he did it.

 

For Oleg, he was not seeing the reigning champion. He was not seeing that man who sat too long on the throne. For him, he was seeing that young boy who fought hard to win against older and more experienced skaters. He was seeing that boy who loved the ice more than anyone else, that boy who was so driven that his best catapulted him to the top.

 

This was a Nikiforov who finally knew what he wanted in life.

 

Try as he might, Oleg found it hard to stop his face from breaking into a wide proud grin. He was so fucking proud of the idiot that he could forgive the pre-skate drama. Maybe, he was wrong. Maybe having Katsuki around was better for Nikiforov – and anything good for Nikiforov was good for Russia. He could forgive the misdemeanor.

 

Or that was what he thought until Nikiforov let go of his closing pose and abruptly turned to the gate where his coach and his rival stood. Katsuki stood crying as he clapped hard, pride and jubilation etched on his face. Before Oleg knew it, Nikiforov had sped across the ice and launched himself at the Japanese skater who caught him but was not able to find purchase. Now they were both sprawled on the floor with their lips – their fuckin' lips – locked like the world was not watching! As if the cameras were not rolling! As if there was no competition happening at all! How shameless!

 

But then, maybe Oleg was the only one who thought so. He watched as Viktor and Yuuri broke apart, hands still tightly clutching each other's clothes almost desperately. He hummed as the two exchanged whispers between them, oblivious to the eyes that followed their every move. Unlike earlier when each word they uttered was broadcasted by the cameras in the arena, this time, their words were only for each other. Try as the microphones might, none could record what was being said between the two.

 

And then, Nikiforov burst out crying. Nikiforov. Was. Fucking. Crying.

 

Nikiforov never cried.

 

Nikiforov would smile and suck it up 'til the very end. What the fuck was happening?!

 

Then, still ignoring the world, Nikiforov smiled and planted a very emotional kiss on Katsuki's forehead. Again, the arena erupted.

 

Oleg sighed. If he were to be honest, he couldn't find it in himself to get angry. Nikiforov had been a good boy for so many years. Clearly, that was not what he needed to shine the same way he did today. Today, Nikiforov was a gem that finally saw the light of day. Today, Nikiforov delivered a performance so perfect, he doubt Katsuki could beat it. And yet, Katsuki was responsible for that gem to finally emerge, wasn't he? If having Katsuki around helped Viktor in a way that no FFKK pressure could, then maybe it was fine. Maybe this was what it meant to be rivals. Maybe having someone constantly pushing you to do your best was what Nikiforov needed. Or maybe, Nikiforov just needed Katsuki.

 

If Katsuki wasn't there for Nikiforov today... No. No. Nikiforov would still be able to skate, that much Oleg was sure of, but he was also sure that it wouldn't be the best skate of his life.

 

Oleg sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He never accepted his own mistakes. He never faltered in his beliefs... but maybe, just maybe... He needed to apologize to Nikiforov...

 

He shook his head, already feeling the smirk slowly creeping into his face. He had to give it to the man though. He lived up to his name. He fuckin' gave them the middle finger with a record breaking performance, and the cherry on top? Jumping his own rival for a kiss ON. LIVE. TV.

 

A true legend.

 

Oleg still swore that the idiot was really going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

**ISU Figure Skating** (@ISU_Figure) CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE PARTICIPANTS OF **#Worlds2015**! CONGRATULATIONS TO **#WORLDCHAMPIONS2015**! See you all next season!

 

**3.5K** comments **5** **K** retweets  **7** **.1K** likes

 

**=======**

 

**News18** (@CNNnews18) NIKIFOROV TAKES BACK **#FreeSkateWR**. KATSUKI WINS GOLD at **#Worlds2015**

 

**205** comments  **501** retweets  **1.3K** likes

 

_========_

 

**FNN.jp** プライムオンライン (@FNN_News) KATSUKI (GOLD) AND NIKIFOROV (SILVER) EXCHANGE **#WorldRecords #Worlds2015**

 

**641** comments **2** **.1K** retweets  **3.8** **K** likes

 

_========_

 

**TheJapanNews** (@The_Japan_News) RESULTS IN: KATSUKI (324.09), NIKIFOROV (323.98) and POPOVICH (289.63) **#Worlds2015**

 

**841** comments  **1.3K** retweets  **3.4K** likes

 

_========_

 

**The Sports Center** (@thesportscenteroftheworld) DOES ANYBODY WANT TO TALK ABOUT **#TheKISS** at **#Worlds2015** ?

 

**2K** comments  **1K** retweets  **4K** likes

 

 

 

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**

[ **PHOTO:** Yuuri Katsuki stands between Georgi Popovich and Viktor Nikiforov at the top of the podium. Yuuri has one arm over Georgi Popovich's shoulders while his other hand is wrapped around Viktor Nikiforov's waist. Georgi is waving tearfully to the unseen crowd while Yuuri and Viktor are smiling widely as they stare at each other's eyes.]

**Katsuki Yuuri Official Fan Club**  CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR LOVELY **+katsuki_ yuuri** WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU! CONGRATULATIONS AS WELL TO **v-nikiforov** AND **georgi-pP**!!! **#Worlds2015 #BestSeasonEver #YuuriKatsuki #RivalryRomance #YnotBOTH** still **#EXPLAINNIKIFOROV** !!!

 

Liked by  **Park Eun-Ah** and  ** **25**** **, 744 others**

**View all 12, 749 comments**

 

 

 

**sassy+bianka**

[ **GIF:** Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov are blissfully down on the floor, lips locked and eyes closed. Viktor's right hand is cupping the back of Yuuri's head as he pins him down on the floor with a tight embrace. The officials seen nearby are all gaping wide-eyed at the two as cameramen are down on their knees taking photos of the same scene. The kiss ended and Viktor's lips move as he says something to Yuuri. The Japanese skater smiles up to the other man and says something back. **On Loop.** ]

**sassy+bianka** **#TheKISS** ladies and gentlemen!I knew it! I fucking knew it! I've known since Budapest! I KNEW IT!!! THEY ARE IN LOVE!!! BLESSED! BLESSED! BUT WHAT DID THEY SAY TO EACH OTHER?! **#Worlds2015 #yuuriXviktor #rivalryXromance #YnotBOTH #BeautifulMenInLove #FightMe #WillDie4OTP**

 

Liked by  ** **nishi-yuko**** and  ** **19**** **, 333 others**

_**View all 13, 984 comments** _

**Jonas_Escariot** what. ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

**TheThailand_Er** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **#rivalryXromance #YnotBOTH** ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

**futurewifeofYuriP** Finally! Yurochka's parents are officially together! Best day ever!!! **#BestSeasonEVER**

****YuuriStan_01** ** Yuuri NO! I refuse to accept this! NO! ｡ﾟ (ﾟ ´Д｀ﾟ )ﾟ｡

**BrittanyBRITTANY** CAN ANYBODY READ THEIR LIPS?! WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?! I SOOOOO WANNA KNOW! HELP!!!

**RussianIceLegend** Wow... Never seen anything like this before. Just wow... ⊙△⊙

**Ballerinawannabe** **BrittanyBRITTANY** RYT?!!! I won't be able to sleep without knowing! Did Viktor propose?! Are they getting married?!!! TELL ME DAMMIT!!! ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

**javaislucas** Welp. This is quite the development. I mean. Wow.

**rinkm8swithYuuriK** NIKIFOROV HAS TAKEN AWAY OUR YUURI! I REPEAT! NIKIFOROV HAS TAKEN AWAY OUR YUURI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**Vitya_Sasha** THE FUCK! NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS! VIKTOR JUST NO! YOU ARE MINE! ┗(｀皿´)┛

**Japan_Japan_Japan** Yeah... well... Our prince is now taken. Just gonna... cry in a corner... coz u know... u know... Actually, I'm not even sure if I like this or not. I am confused. ｡ﾟ･（ >﹏<）･ﾟ｡

**n_gomEZ** Viktor didn't seem disappointed at losing to Yuuri though... I mean...

**viyta_vitya_vitya** **#rivalryXromance** understatement of the century... oh my god... I feel weak...

**phichitandhamsters** THAT WAS AWESOME YOU HEAR ME?! AWESOME! PAPA PHICHIT IS PROUD

**AnaiahG** MY SHIP IS SAILING SPLENDIDLY!!! I AM SOOO HAAAAPPPPPYYY!!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! I CAN NOW DIE!

**Vitya_Sasha** No... Viktor no... No........................... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**4Ever_Chris.G** Oh Viktor, you naughty boy!!! claiming Yuuri right in front of the world you exhibitionist! （*＾3＾）

**KylaIsKatsuki** I am in shock.

**sassy+bianka** don't die yet **AnaiahG**! WE STILL HAVE TO SEE **#TheWedding** !!!

**futurekatsu** Yuuri... ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

**Cutie_Cathy** Yurochka is the ring-bearer!

**KylaIsKatsuki** I am in absolute shock...

**RavenGeorgi** AH!! Love! Love will save the world! Viktor and Yuuri are saving the world! _♥♥♥_

**Nisrina Onbekend** Nah... I think that would be Makkachin **Cutie_Cathy**

**IcePrince_YuuriK** I feel so heartbroken... so so heartbroken...

**KingofIceViktor** WTF.. WTF. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!! ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ┌┛Σ(ノ `Д´)ノ

**Cutie_Cathy** Fine! Then, flower girl!

**Vitya_Sasha** I will not accept this! NEVER!!!

**DreamIce** Ha! This is amazing! Rivals and lovers?! They just made history in this one! I thought I'd only ever see this in movies!

**Polpi++Ghanri** Nah... that would be Vicchan **Cutie_Cathy**

**KylaIsKatsuki** That russian yeti just kissed my darling... I am in shock.

**ChrisGisMine** I think I can read their lips...

****prima_ballerina_dreamer** ** I'm pretty sure the two made so many people cry today... including me ｡ﾟ･（  >﹏ <）･ﾟ｡

****YuuriStan_01 KylaIsKatsuki**** ｡ :ﾟ (;´∩`;)ﾟ :｡

**MasterofSequence** Welp... I think some of us saw this coming. I mean, they were quite... questionable right from the start

**Cutie_Cathy** Then what?!!! Yurochka has to have a role in **#TheWedding**! I mean those are his parents getting married!!! (●´□`)♡

**ChrisG_EroKing** I never thought I'd see this day. Viktor and Yuuri now officially off the market people!

****KylaIsKatsuki**** ****YuuriStan_01**** **｡** **:ﾟ** **(;´∩`;)ﾟ** **:｡**

**hamstergrenade** Don't worry **Cutie_Cathy** I'm sure they can find him a very good role in **#TheWedding**

**ChrisGisMine** I think I can read “please” and “everything” and “Yuuri” from Viktor... So, I guess, based on that lovely lovely declaration pre-skate, I think Viktor said “Please be my everything, Yuuri.”

**Vitya_Sasha** Let's grab a drink. ****KylaIsKatsuki**** ****YuuriStan_01**** **.**

**GoldenBladeisKing** (๑ʘ∆ʘ๑) … don't even know what to say... pretty sure competitions are not supposed to be like this...

**LiaMBrian** Oh my god!!!! **ChrisGisMine** o(*>ω<*)o

**SexGodChrisG** That's what I can read too **ChrisGisMine** !!!

**Yuri+angels10** (○´∇｀)0～━┳━゜0(´∇｀●) Yurochka's parents are getting married!!! So when's **#TheWedding** ?!

****KylaIsKatsuki**** Seriously? ****Vitya_Sasha****

**Floater1010** Oh you all. Stop pretending you didn't know this was going to happen ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**ChrisGisMine** I think I can read Yuuri saying “like” and “proposal”... I can't read the rest of his words sorry.

****YuuriStan_01** ** Is that a trap? ****Vitya_Sasha** ** Where do you even live?

**RandomWayneGuy** Ah... my life is meaningless now... so meaningless without Yuuri... The monster has finally made his claim **｡ﾟ･（** **> ﹏** **< ）･ﾟ｡ **

**faithwalsh_2** Proposal??? **ChrisGisMine** As in marriage proposal??????!!!! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!! o(*>ω<*)o

**rougue04365** So they are really getting married?! MY OTP is getting married!!! You hear me?!!! Let the bells ring!!! **ChrisGisMine**

****Vitya_Sasha** ** I need people who can understand my pain.

**ChrisGiaSexy** Hahahaha! I'm happy for both of them and that's two less rivals for me! Chris is definitely going to be mine! (o≧▽ﾟ)o

**Yulia_FR** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU YUURI! I LOVE YOU VIKTOR!!!!! PLEASE INVITE ME TO **#TheWedding**!!!!

**TheUnivDude** I knew that Nikiforov was bad news! YUUUURRRRIIII!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!

**EroticIce411** fuck me. These two will be the death of me. Oh my god. And **ChrisGiaSexy** we are still a battalion you need to fight ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

**Park Eun-Ah** Why is everyone talking about **#TheWedding** ?! I mean, isn't it too early???!

**sex_y_onIce** Hey, can we also get a front seat for **#TheHoneymoon** ? Just asking. ৲( ᵒ ૩ᵕ )৴♡*৹

 

 

 

Yuri stood quietly beside Yakov as they leaned against the wall carefully surveying the entirety of the room filled with media personnel, attending skating federation officials, coaches, and security officers. It was now time for the post-competition conference and just like at the podium, Yuuri sat between Viktor who was on his right and Georgi (imagine that!) who was on Yuuri's left.

 

Yuri must admit, it was almost shocking how Georgi managed to overtake Chris and Cao, but he guessed he could be happy for his rinkmate. The man had never lacked in practice. He was as dedicated as everyone else and Georgi had probably been only eager to do his best after Cao edged him out by a mere five points or so at the Grand Prix Final. Maybe now, Yakov wouldn't chew his ears out and they would all have more time to hang out. Because, really, who would want to sit there and listen to Yakov yell his miserable life out when they could just all go sightseeing and have fun? No one, that's who.

 

“You better take note and learn how to handle questions from the press, Yura,” Yakov said beside him. Yuri rolled his eyes at the unnecessary reminder. He was not in the mood to talk, however, so he merely sighed.

 

It took a few more minutes before everything was ready and once the conference did start, the first question was for Viktor.

 

“Can you tell us what exactly is the relationship between you and Yuuri?” one reporter asked.

 

“We're co-skaters,” Viktor shamelessly answered like the world hadn't just seen him and his supposed rival sucking each other's faces right at the gates of the rink in the middle of a fucking international competition. Yuri could feel the growl vibrating deep down in his throat.

 

“Uhm,” the reporter blushed. “A-Are you involved r-romantically?”

 

Viktor blinked before giving the reporter an offended look. “I think that's already an answered question after today, don't you think?”

 

Murmurs and flashes of cameras flooded the room. Beside Yuri, he could hear Yakov ranting and raving under his breath. The moderator ordered everyone to be silent and opened the table for another question.

 

“Viktor, how do you feel about losing your title to Yuuri?” another reporter asked. Finally, a better question, Yuri thought to himself grumpily.

 

If anybody expected for Viktor to smile and give rehearsed answers that celebrities were oftentimes trained to say, they were sorely mistaken. Instead, the Russian skater turned to look at Yuuri with narrowed eyes.

 

“I will get that title back, Yuuri,” he drawled although there's a teasing smirk on his face. “Just you wait next season.”

 

The cameras flashed again and reporters furiously typed on their phones, eyes going back and forth between their devices and the skaters in front of them. If anyone thought Yuuri would snarl back, this was what they got instead:

 

Yuuri smiled and nonchalantly told the silver medalist, “Sure, Viktor. Whatever you say.”

 

And then, they both paused before snickering. Beside Yuuri, Georgi chuckled at the two's antics. Yuri could just feel Yakov fume beside him, ready to go nuclear any minute now.

 

“Yuuri,” another reporter called out, “How do you feel about being the new world champion?”

 

Yuuri visibly blushed as he again turned to Viktor who had been staring at him right from the beginning. “... Like a real champion.”

 

Yuri almost barfed his stomach at the lovesick look on both of their faces. Morons! Was that even allowed to be seen by children?! They were on camera dammit! They should be behaving themselves!

 

“Oh, no, Yuuri,” Viktor countered playfully. “ _I_ feel like the champion.”

 

Yuuri and Viktor lapsed into silence as they decided that it was the perfect time to lose themselves in each other's eyes.

 

The reporters looked at each other uncomfortably.

 

Yakov groaned and muttered curse after curse under his breath.

 

Georgi cleared his throat as he blushed like a meek lamb.

 

Yuri was ready to crash the conference and pull at Viktor's hair.

 

Look at those two! _Look. At. Those. Two!_ Just more or less than an hour since getting their shit together and they were already acting like nobody's there! Oh, who cared what the reporters say?! Who cared what the sponsors say?! Who cared what the fans say?! Well, the two certainly didn't!

 

He paused as he tried to calm himself. Maybe he should be happy for the two. Yeah, maybe he should... But...

 

Yuri gnawed on his lower lip dejectedly. He knew it. He just fuckin' knew it. This was the start of the two living in their own world. This was when everyone else would be ignored and neglected. This was the time when Yuri would lose his... would lose the two people he admired the most.

 

Suddenly, the room began to feel suffocating and he didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to be there when Viktor and Yuuri would step away from the table only to walk hand in hand away from everyone else. He didn't want to be there when the two would just pass by not seeing him as their eyes remained on each other. He just didn't want to be there anymore.

 

“Where are you going?” Yakov grunted with a warning tone as Yuri shuffled away.

 

“I'm going back to the hotel,” he answered, both hands already tucked inside the pockets of his jacket.

 

“You can't go by yourself!”

 

Yuri didn't bother to answer. He would walk to the hotel if needed. The conference didn't need him there for it to continue. He just needed to be away from here.

 

 

 

It was a gloomy day...

 

Outside, moments later, Yuri was looking up to the sky as he walked the way to the hotel. He knew he shouldn't feel like this. Even though he would never admit it out loud, those were his friends back there, for fuck's sake. He should be happy that the old man was finally going to stop all the pining and whining (he honestly wasn't so sure about that, but one could hope). He should be glad that Yuuri now had more reason to hang out with the Russian team. He knew he should stop being such a selfish brat, and yes, he knew he was being a selfish brat, but...

 

See, Yuri had seen it before. When people fall in love, they tend to forget everyone else. Those who were there for them right from the very beginning would be forgotten, only remembered when needed for one reason or another. And when they fall out of love, it would mean nothing for those pushed away. They'd move on, find a fresh start somewhere else and leave everything and everyone behind.

 

It's something Yuri was familiar with and he should know better than to believe that there would be those who would still remain. In Yuri's world, only his grandpa and Potya were the constant, but even they would leave one day, too. Right now, however, he still have them... and the ice. Right now, he was young and was yet to start his life on the ice. So that's where he was going to focus. He did not need Yuuri and Viktor or any-fuckin'-one. He would train hard, win and win and win, and he and his grandpa could live a happy life together with Potya.

 

He did not need anyone else! Period!

 

 

 

 

**==================================================================**

****AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **

Hi! I'm back again with my latest offering, but lemme * gasp for air *

Ahem. So, I created a Twitter account. Follow me if you like: <https://twitter.com/FloaterEli>

I thought of opening one when I struggled deciding who the winner should be, Viktor or Yuuri? And I thought, if only I could ask my readers. And here we are. Twitter account! You can ask me questions there or holler at me if I'm taking too long to update, or if you simply just want to know what I'm doing with my life (which isn't much to be honest haha). I don't know though if I can accept requests since I'm not sure I'm capable of doing them.

On to other matters. I must tell you, this chapter almost made me quit. It was so hard to write T.T The outline was easy enough. The actual writing itself? This was the most frustrated I've been to the point that I almost punched the monitor and threw the keyboard. It was so hard T.T I ended up revising this several times because I was not satisfied with the previous drafts. I kept second-guessing myself. _Whose POV would be most effective in what scene?_ _How would this person's personality be like?_ _How should I deliver this scenario? What emotion applies here? I'm using the same words again and again! This is too shallow... That is too wordy! This is lacking... This is too much!_ Yeah, those thoughts. Let's not forget the grammar. I'm pretty sure I butchered the grammar somewhere in this chapter... Haaaa.... I'll rest this for a few days and then, I'll recheck for mistakes, so please ignore any error for now. Anyway, yeah, so notes:

**#TheKiss** : Coz why not. We all know they kissed in the anime :D No censoring the blessed kiss dammit!!! I almost deleted this though because I forgot that I planned something else for the First Qualifier next season. When I remembered, I rewrote the entire scene haha! T.T

**Isami Okita:** When I wrote Isami Okita's scene, he was initially a very stuck up person who thought he could do whatever he wanted. The final Isami is the same, but the previous one was too arrogant to the point that it was making an opening for another issue that would need to be tackled. As I mentioned before, I am on the verge of closing this story and I don't really want to include additional sub-plots. After writing initial-Isami scene, the exchange between him and Yuuri had become too serious and reached a point that even I myself could question my own work. Yuuri's personality and my self-imposed limitation on stretching reality were in danger. It took me quite a while to fix that scene smh. I was finally able to negate all dangers by deciding on the current Isami. I tell you, there are times when humor saves everything lol.

**Viktor's FS via Oleg's POV:** I know. I know. Some of you are probably questioning why I delivered this part this way. What can I say? Hmnn... There are several reasons why. First, Viktor is not the main focus in this story and because of that, I don't feel like I need to be as descriptive with his routines as I am with Yuuri's. Second, I can't ignore the FFKK and JSF. I may say that I don't like unnecessary drama, but I think covering a little bit of what could possibly be the federations' reaction is important. Isami and Oleg represent the negative possibilities of the plot. My disinterest in angst is when I shut them off in the story ^_^v. Which leads us to reason number three: Oleg is responsible for opening the dam of Viktor's insecurities prior to the FS and since Yuuri fixed that, I find it my moral obligation to make Oleg see why the FFKK must never interfere with their relationship. He must come to the conclusion that Yuuri's existence in Viktor's life is crucial for Russia. Now, we arrive at the fourth reason which ultimately explains why it has to be after the free skate and not during. Initially, I wrote this scene the same way I did for Yuuri, but there was a problem: Oleg's personality. He does not understand the mechanics of the sport or its artistic elements. He can't be as descriptive as the other characters were. There are also a lot of thoughts that must be arranged. In short, it was impossible to do a real-time play-by-play description and interpretation of Viktor's performance in Oleg's POV. The final output is the best delivery I can come up with. If it doesn't satisfy you, I apologize. I really can't find any other way around the issues that I want addressed.

That's all. Next chapter, we will address Yuri.

Thank you so much for reading!

 


End file.
